My World
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Ninguno de los pensaría en caer en el mundo del otro, y no podían explicar aquel deseo que rompía esquemas. Ella sólo buscaba venganza. Él buscaba libertad. Y en un punto medio se encontraron el uno al otro. SS!
1. Prólogo

Levántate y sonríe, me dije a mí misma; mientras observaba mi cara en el reflejo del espejo

**Fanfic: **"My World"

**Prólogo**

**Por **Sakki Chan

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Levántate y sonríe, me dije a mí misma; mientras observaba mi cara en el reflejo del espejo. Levantarme ya lo había conseguido, pero el sonreír era un poco... difícil, por así decirlo. Mejor dicho, era _imposible. _ Hoy sin duda alguna, era el peor día de mi vida. ¡El peor! Desde el cabello que se negaba a colaborar, hasta los ojos hinchados, me recordé a mí misma que esta pesadilla sólo estaba comenzando.

Sentí náuseas al recordar los eventos de toda la semana anterior. Hoy era viernes, sí, y había clases, pero yo no iría al colegio. Y créanlo, pero cuánto deseé que el horrible lugar al que debía ir fuera el instituto. ¿Qué chica de diecisiete quería ir al instituto? Se preguntarán por mi cordura, pero es la dura realidad.

La relación de mis padres —una que yo había considerado completamente _normal— _ sólo había empeorado. Y hoy sería terminada. Durante el transcurso de la semana, mis padres sólo habían hablado con sus abogados presentes y sucede que están tan mal, tan mal, que han decidido procesar su divorcio por medio de corte.

¡Dios! Cuán humillante me parecía todo esto. Y yo era una víctima. Una triste y patética víctima que sólo se la pasaba gimoteando sobre su lastimera posición.

Desde el momento en que mi madre comenzó a levantar su voz, vociferando sobre cuán descuidado mi padre era con nosotros —y aquello era cierto— presentí que aquella pelea no era una de las pocas que tenían, ya saben, de vez en cuando. Mis sospechas sólo fueron aumentando cuando Touya—mi hermano— me dijo que no era mi asunto cuando le pregunté qué diablos sucedía. Al diablo, me dije a mí misma, decidiendo ignorar cualquier grito que proviniera de mis progenitores.

Cuando las discusiones habían subido de tono y sus argumentos eran cada vez más densos y mi madre lloraba inconsolablemente, me dije que esto no iría a parar a ningún otro lado sino al divorcio. La posibilidad había sido rechazada por mi cabeza con rapidez, y me reclamé por aquella pérdida de lucidez. 'Estás loca' pensé. 'Tus padres jamás se divorciarán'.

Aún así, heme aquí, vistiéndome para asistir a la corte. Siendo la más perjudicada en todo el meollo, porque a diferencia de la vajilla, mis padres no podían dividirme en dos.

Desconsolada, ayer había comprendido por qué Touya no tenía que tomar la decisión que se suponía que yo debería hacer hoy. Él era mayor de edad, y había decidido quedarse con mi padre. Él aún no me explicaba por qué lo había elegido, de hecho, no hablaba con nadie desde que mis padres decidieron por el divorcio.

Yo sabía muy bien los argumentos de mi madre. Sí, y todo ellos me parecían acertados. Fujitaka era un hombre bueno, cuyas historias eran tan intrigantes y sabían transportarte a la época en las que eran relatadas, pero también era cierto que no nos dedicaba demasiado tiempo y yo apenas conseguía verlo en el almuerzo. Siempre se levantaba e iba más temprano que yo y regresaba después de que yo me acostara. Sus clases en la universidad siempre le quitaban tiempo y cuando tenía que dictar alguna que otra conferencia la situación sólo empeoraba.

Mi madre, por el otro lado, aunque era dueña de una reconocida empresa de diseño de modas siempre tenía un momento para compartir con nosotros, para almorzar, para desayunar y cenar con nosotros. Los fines de semana eran intocables para ella, porque los pasaba con sus dos hijos —bueno, eso hasta que Touya decidió que era demasiado _adulto_ como para pasarla con su hermana y madre— y _jamás _ se había perdido una Navidad.

No existía comparación entre mi mamá y papá. De hecho, cuando de vez en cuando veía a Fujitaka, me creía que lo conocía cada vez menos. Su cara me parecía la de un pariente lejano, y no comparto nada con él. Es casi un desconocido, y aún así, no podía evitar quererlo casi tanto como a mi madre.

Y era por esto que esta situación dolía como diablos, porque yo bien sabía que mis padres iban a batallar por mi custodia. Los muebles, el dinero, la casa en la que vivíamos todo podía ser dividido en dos, menos la hija menor de edad.

No soy la tonta que todos últimamente parecen creer que soy. Sé que mi derecho es elegir con qué padre ir. Pero yo no lo veía como un derecho. Era una obligación, y aquel deber me pesaba lo suficiente como para no dejarme tranquila.

Había intentado por todos los medios hablar con Touya sobre el asunto. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto lo había intentado. Pero cada uno de mis esfuerzos se veía frustrados por su ceño fruncido, que me explicaba mejor que mil palabras que él, no me ayudaría a tomar mi decisión.

—"¿Por qué Touya?" Le pregunté hace tan sólo una semana, —"¿Por qué eliges quedarte con papá?" Y él tan sólo había ignorado mi mirada suplicante. Debo asegurarles que no estoy acostumbrada a suplicar.

—"Sakura" Suspiró, mientras yo estudiaba su rostro —"Debes elegir con quien te sientas mejor. El hecho que yo haya elegido quedarme con papá no debe significar nada para ti"

Y analicé cada una de sus palabras. Yo sabía que Touya amaba mucho a Nadeshiko, pero había _algo_. Algo que él no quería explicarme.

Suspirando, me resigné a aceptar la realidad y terminar de arreglarme para aquel fiasco en el que mis padres si hubieran podido, me dividirían en dos.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

La cara del juez resultaba muy similar a la de un bulldog y apuesto que si la mamá Kero le hubiera dejado venir, nos habríamos burlado de él hasta que nuestras caras explotaran por la risa. Ahora cuánto extrañaba a Kero, mi mejor amigo cuya sobre protectora madre no le había permitido estar en una corte, a pesar de todo él escándalo que había armado por estar junto a mí en uno de los momentos más cruciales en mi vida. Silenciosamente le agradecía a Kaho, su madre, por intuir que yo en verdad no quería que me viera tan miserable.

Hace media hora que me encontraba sentada frente al juez, que como un verdadero bulldog, estudiaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Con exasperación, me dije que después de todo, su cara no resultaba para nada divertida.

—"Señorita Kinomoto" Me erguí en mi asiento al escuchar mi nombre.

Mi madre y su abogado estaban a mi izquierda. Mi padre y su abogado a mi derecha. Sus miradas preocupadas, el rostro firme del juez y el nudo en mi garganta me avisaron que era el _momento._

Había tratado de ignorar cómo me sentiría cuando el _momento_ llegara. Le había dado una tras otra vuelta al asunto y aún no podía definir en qué bando quería estar.

Por una última vez repasé con amargura los pros y los contras de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka. Por cierto, así es como los llamo desde mi fuero interno. Nunca permitirían que los tutee.

¿A qué padre veía más? Punto para Nadeshiko.

¿Qué padre me regañaba menos? Punto para Fujitaka.

¿Quién me dejaba salir a fiestas? Punto para Fujitaka.

¿Quién me daba buenos consejos cada vez que los necesitaba? Punto para Nadeshiko.

Tomé una fuerte respiración. Esto definitivamente _no_ estaba ayudándome. Así mismo podría sacar millones de puntos para cada uno y sabía que al final, el resultado se mantendría inalterable.

En ese momento, con mi garganta sellada y con mis ojos que ardían por la necesidad de llorar, el juez hizo la pregunta que marcaría mi vida. Simplemente lo sabía.

—"¿Con quién desea quedarse hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad?"

Sentí que me ahogaba, ¡me ahogo!, quise gritar, pero mis cuerdas vocales se negaban a dejarme en ridículo.

Quizás fue la desesperación, me dije. Eso tenía que ser, porque me vi obligada a tomar la decisión más irresponsable que hubiera hecho en mi vida.

Saqué una moneda. Cara por Nadeshiko. Sello por Fujitaka.

Sí. Se lo iba a dejar a la suerte.

Precisamente cuando el juez se disponía a repetirme la pregunta, obtuve el resultado del destino. De verdad sueno dramática, ¿no?

Me resigné. Abracé el destino.

—"Me quedo con..." Todos en la sala parecían aguantar sus respiraciones —"...mi madre," Y solté mi propia respiración.

Miré directamente a los ojos del juez, no atreviéndome del todo a enfrentar la segura mirada contenta de mi madre, o la derrotada de mi padre.

Me armé de valentía y me aseguré que eso había sido lo mejor. La responsabilidad, después de todo, no descansaba sobre mis hombros, sino sobre los la moneda. Como segundo pensamiento, ¿cuál sería el equivalente de los hombros en una moneda?

El juez asintió ante mi decisión —o la de la moneda, — y declaró con voz fuerte y precisa.

—"Custodia para la madre,"

Secretamente, yo también solté la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Tal y como lo había imaginado, el ver la cara de mi papá había sido lo más difícil. O eso había creído.

La cara de Touya también había sido sombría al saber que no viviríamos más en el mismo techo. Porque eso tenía que ser, ¿no? Encogiéndome de hombros, esperé a que el juicio diera su fin y que el matrimonio Kinomoto se viera disuelto con la facilidad que el juez bulldog daba un martillazo con ese mazo suyo.

Las lágrimas todavía estaban acumuladas en mis ojos, pero el peso que me había perseguido como un molesto equipaje se había alivianado.

La decisión estaba hecha y no había vuelta atrás. Suspirando con pesadez, me aseguré que nada cambiaría, excepto talvez que mi madre y yo nos mudaríamos para el fin de mes a lo que creo yo, sería un departamento en el centro del pequeño pero movido pueblo en el que vivíamos. Tomoeda. Sería igual. Yo todavía iría al colegio y encontraría a Kero a mi lado, haciéndome reír de cualquier cosa. Podría ver a Touya durante los fines de semana, aunque el tonto se opusiera. Y podría ver a mi padre cuando él tuviera unos minutos para dedicarle a su hija.

Mi madre seguramente estaría algo deprimida por toda la cuestión del divorcio, pero se sentiría feliz de tenerme a su lado. Y yo también sería feliz al poder acompañarla a su negocio en Tokio, junto a Sonomi, una prima lejana y socia de mi mamá, pero que más bien parecía su hermana por la proximidad que ambas compartían. De hecho, podía seguir sus pasos dentro del mundo de la moda. Sé que a mi mamá no le gustaban muchos de los pocos diseños que había hecho —demasiado _oscuros_ para su gusto, había dicho una vez— pero eso no me importaría.

Nada iba a cambiar, me dije levantándome de mi asiento, una vez que el juicio había finalizado.

Dios, qué equivocada estaba.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

El primer paso para el cambio había comenzado con empacar mis cosas. Había sido doloroso el guardar todos nuestros recuerdos en cajas, y más doloroso era saber que Touya no me dirigía la palabra más allá de lo necesario y que mi papá huía de mí ante cada uno de mis intentos por disculparme. Sabía que alguien debía ser el perdedor, pero de todas maneras _necesitaba_ disculparme, aún cuando la razón para ello no me era del todo clara.

El Mercedes Benz blanco de mi mamá estaba parqueado justo en frente de la enorme casa que venderían y que sería dividida en dos en sus utilidades. Sí, teníamos dinero. Bueno, mis padres tenían dinero. Yo todavía no tenía nada, a excepción de unos cuantos yenes que tenía ahorrados y que me los había ganado después de modelar para el comercial de la nueva línea de invierno de mi madre. Planeaba ganarme mi independencia, y por eso no daba por sentado que el dinero de mis padres era el mío. En fin, estoy perdiendo el punto, ¿no?

Deposité una de las últimas cajas que nos correspondía a mamá y a mí, mientras ella terminaba de explorar todo para asegurarse que no dejábamos nada atrás.

El segundo paso para el cambio, todavía me era desconocido. Mamá había dicho que sería una sorpresa, y yo calculaba que ésta sería el lugar en donde viviríamos. Tres semanas habían pasado desde el juicio, y yo aún no había podido averiguar cuál sería nuestra nueva casa. Yo presumía que era la cómoda casa que había frente a la tienda de novedades de la señorita Maki. Mi madre y yo la habíamos chequeado pero aún no estaba completamente segura de que ella la hubiera comprado.

Mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos, mientras vibraba en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. Al observar el identificador de llamadas, leí el nombre Cerberos, y una sonrisa lenta se dibujó en mis labios.

—"¡Kero!" Lo saludé. Por alguna razón, estaba entusiasmada con esto de mudarme. Seguramente era por el hecho de poder superar al fin todo el drama del divorcio.

—"Hola, Sakurita. ¿Cómo va eso de la mudanza? ¿Ya sabes si serás mi vecina?" Sucede que la cómoda casa de la que les había estado hablando es la que se encuentra a lado de la casa de Kero.

Suspirando, negué —"No. Nadeshiko ha podido guardarse el secreto y verdaderamente me sorprende. No es como si hubiera demasiadas casas disponibles en Tomoeda, ¿no?" Me burlé, de hecho, todo estaba copado. Touya y mi papá habían encontrado un departamento no muy lejano de la universidad en la que papá dicta sus clases.

Kero bufó —"Es verdad. ¿Qué sucede con ella, por qué tanto secreto? Tú y yo bien sabemos que ésa es la única casa disponible en todo este maldito lugar,"

Sí, Kero podía ser rudo y hablar mal del pueblo que tan bien había acogido a su familia. Su familia, entiéndase a él con su madre. Nunca en verdad hablábamos sobre su padre porque podía ser un punto débil que usualmente conseguía enfurecerlo. Yo no hacía preguntas, él no las respondía y así nos entendíamos.

Kero es oriundo de Tokio. El cambio de ciudad a algo más pequeño podía en verdad enfurecer a un joven cargado de testosterona como él.

—"Ah, vamos Kero. El que te hayas mudado aquí no trajo algo tan malo, ¿no?" Me burlé un poco —"Me conociste a mí"

Kero explotó en una carcajada —"Ya sabes cómo te amo, Sakurita"

Sí, ésa era la clase de relación que mantenía con él. Nos burlábamos de todo, incluyendo de nosotros mismos. ¿Ya ven por qué estaba tan entusiasmada de poder ser su vecina? La diversión no tendría los límites del colegio.

Rodé los ojos ante el tono meloso —"Ajá." Nadeshiko de repente apareció, y frunció el ceño al verme prendida del celular y apoyada sobre la hermosa pintura de su adorada Mercedes.

Rápidamente tuve que cortar la conversación con Kero. —"Oye Kero, tengo que irme, ¿está bien? Te llamaré cuando esté cerca,"

—"Okay" Guardé cuidadosamente el móvil en mi bolsillo y me dispuse a escuchar lo que mi madre tenía que decir. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía que decir algo? Su mohín en el labio inferior me lo decía todo.

—"Bien. Habla," La apresuré, sintiendo más curiosidad de la que debería.

Nadeshiko me miró preocupada. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? —"¿Era Kero?"

Yo asentí, mientras ella se volteaba para cerrar la entrada principal de la casa. —"Sí,"

Ella me dio otra vez esa mirada preocupada que comenzaba a comerme los nervios. —"¿Y cómo va todo? Es un joven muy agradable, ¿no?"

Fruncí el ceño. —"Mamá. Kero está como siempre. Ahora, ¿puedes ir al grano?" Quizás era el sol de la mañana que conseguía ponerme más irritable que de costumbre. O quizás era la extraña mueca que mi madre estaba haciendo. Sencillamente el fruncir el ceño no le quedaba bien.

—"Sakura, hay algo que necesito decirte," Bueno, al fin lo aceptaba. Yo ya sabía que tenía que decirme algo, maldición.

Rodando mis ojos, esperé, impaciente.

—"¿No lo puedes hacer mientras conducimos a nuestra nueva casa?" Hey, ella no podía culparme. Ella era culpable de mi impaciencia, por mantenerme en la oscuridad.

Nadeshiko se mordió el labio y bajó un poco la mirada —"Todavía no podemos irnos,"

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Ahora sus dedos jugaban unos con otros. ¿Qué tenía a mi madre tan nerviosa?

—"Mamá, apreciaría mucho que me explicaras qué está sucediendo" Digo, las cajas amontonadas en el Mercedes probablemente explotarían los vidrios. No quería que mi mamá entrara en pánico. Mi preocupación, después de todo, era por _su_ bien. Ajá. Ni yo me la creía.

Ella volvió a mirarme, —"Estamos esperando a alguien"

Yo me crucé de brazos, exasperada —"¿Touya?" Adiviné, poco convencida. ¿Para qué necesitábamos a Touya?

Nadeshiko bajó la mirada, e inspeccionó su vestido con un breve vistazo. En ese momento me erguí, al percatar cuán bien arreglada iba mi madre. No lo había notado, pero su cabello usualmente recogido en una coleta, estaba perfectamente peinado y caía como cataratas sobre su espalda. Su vestido estaba perfectamente planchado y según recuerdo era una de sus creaciones. Su maquillaje era perfecto y resaltaba sus ojos verdes, los mismos ojos que yo había heredado.

Todo lucía _demasiado_ perfecto. Especialmente cuando lo único que habíamos era mudarnos de una calle a otra.

Disimuladamente, comparé mi apariencia con la de ella. Hoy, por algún extraño motivo, no había sentido la necesidad de maquillarme más allá que delineador. Nada de brillo labial. No, para nada. El vestido perfecto de mi madre era nada en comparación a mis desgastados vaqueros que en un impulso, habían sido cortados para pasar a ser shorts. Y mi camiseta, ¡buff! Si quiera era una tres tallas más pequeña de lo que debería ser, por lo que dejaba expuesta la mayoría de mi abdomen y mi obligo. Mi cabello estaba recogido en lo más alto de mi cabeza, despeinado. Lo único decente en mí, era el pendiente en mi ombligo, que parecía ser la única cosa que estaba en su lugar.

Mi mamá sentía un disgusto personal por mi pendiente, pero me sorprendió que esta vez ni siquiera lo haya notado. ¡Vaya que debía estar distraída!

—"No esperamos a Touya, Sakura. Yo había querido hablarte de esto, pero todo esto del divorcio ha sido una verdadera locura y yo no quería añadir más problemas,"

Fruncí el ceño, pero supe guardar silencio.

—"Sakura," Me miró y aquella mirada consiguió helarme —"¿recuerdas a Clow Li?"

Una imagen vaga golpeó mi mente. Era un hombre amable y lo recordaba porque a pesar de ser mayor, sabía mantenerse atractivo.

—"¿El otro inversionista de tu empresa?" Mi madre tenía dos socios, una, era mi "tía" Sonomi, y el otro era Li. Casi no había tenido contacto con el hombre y muy vagamente recuerdo que Nadeshiko nos presentó.

Ella asintió. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquel hombre?

—"Él es a la persona que esperamos,"

Todo pareció encajar, con una terrible y extraña punzada en mi pecho.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, negué mi paranoia.

—"No entiendo, mamá. ¿Para qué estamos esperando a este hombre?"

Nadeshiko lució más meditabunda que antes y yo me estremecí. No.

—"Sakura. Quería decirte que él... vivirá con nosotras," Mis ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas, cuando al fin mi cerebro asimiló la broma de pésimo gusto que Nadeshiko había acabado de hacer.

No. Esto no podía estar pasando.

En medio de mi estupefacción fui brevemente consciente que un Jeep se parqueaba frente al Mercedes. Del vehículo, descendieron dos personas.

Pero eso no podía importarme más, porque me acababa de enterar el por qué del divorcio de mis padres. El por qué Touya había decidido quedarse con mi padre. El por qué mi padre había lucido tan afectado y me evitaba. El por qué Nadeshiko se había arreglado para mover unas cajas. El por qué había sido forzada a elegir entre mis padres.

Un hombre adulto, cuyas facciones me parecían extrañamente familiares se detuvo junto a mi madre. Había alguien más, pero todo lo que yo podía ver era la cara del ser que despreciaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Mi madre.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Levanté una ceja ante la extraña proposición de mi tío. Se le notaba de verdad desesperado y me pregunté si era demasiado cruel al dejar que esperara por mi respuesta.

—"¿A Tomoeda? ¿Y qué querríamos hacer en Tomoeda?" Aún no entendía lo absurdo que era pagarme para que lo acompañara a un viaje que sólo duraba una hora. Lo de pagarme no me parecía para nada ridículo, puesto que mi madre me había cancelado la mesada de la semana y andaba algo corto de dinero. Sólo quería saber por qué.

Clow me miró con el rostro más compungido que he visto jamás en él.

—"Necesito recoger a Nadeshiko ahí," Nadeshiko era la novia o mujer —como prefieran llamarle, — de mi tío, y como iban las cosas, prometida. Mi madre —o sea la cuñada de Clow— había aprobado a la mujer, y nadie en la familia podía decir que no le agradaba. Era una mujer bella —hey, aunque podría ser mi madre, también soy hombre— y tenía buenos modales. Además, era la socia de mi tío. Tenía dinero y era amable. El paquete completo. Con la excepción que estaba casada y que aún así mi tío no se había alejado de ella. Creo que hasta tenía un hijo.

Encogiéndome de hombros, aún seguía en la incógnita. —"¿Y qué? No creo que a mi mamá le guste que falte a clases para hacer de violinista para los tórtolos, ¿no?"

Clow frunció el ceño, mientras paseaba con nerviosismo por la sala —"Vamos, Shaoran. Necesito tu ayuda,"

Yo fruncí mi ceño. Si de verdad necesitaba tanto mi ayuda sería mejor que comenzara a hablar.

—"Tío, no me estás diciendo en qué pinto yo con que tengas que recoger a tu novia," Me quejé.

Clow se pasó una mano por la cabeza, como si le sacara de quicio el simple hecho que le estuviera preguntando. Había gato encerrado y no se daría por vencido hasta que averiguara el plan de su tío.

—"Bien. ¿Quieres saberlo? Nadeshiko se divorció," Masculló sombrío.

¿No se suponía que eso debía hacerlo feliz? ¿Por qué estaba de tan mal humor?

—"Te diría felicidades si supiera que estás satisfecho," Me senté cómodamente en el sofá de la casa de mi tío. Me había traído aquí, con el pretexto de llevarme al instituto. Me había parecido muy sospechosa su actitud, puesto que el instituto quedaba tan sólo a seis cuadras de mi casa.

—"Oh, créeme. Lo estoy,"

Su voz no sonaba para nada satisfecha.

—"Pues no lo creo. Tío, sabes que puedes confiar en mí,"

Él pareció dudar. —"Bien, voy al grano. Nadeshiko se divorció, pero tiene la custodia de su hija, y ése es mi problema," Suspiró mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado —"Nadeshiko dice que es una joven muy perspicaz pero que no sabe adaptarse muy bien a los grandes cambios. Yo... sé que es muy importante para ella que me lleve bien con su hija, pero... sé que va a ser complicado. Esa niña acaba de atravesar por el divorcio de sus padres. De repente, que venga un desconocido a querer hacerse con el puesto que tenía su padre... no lo sé. Puede causar problemas,"

Escuché atentamente cada detalle que había mencionado Clow. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Quería que yo hiciera lo que creía que estaba pensando?

Haciéndome de vista gorda, insistí —"¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

Clow suspiró, cansado —"Quiero que seas su amigo, Shaoran. Esa niña vendrá a esta ciudad llena de perfectos desconocidos y..."

—"Espera, espera," Lo interrumpí. —"¿Nadeshiko y su hija se mudarán contigo? ¿En Tokio?"

Clow asintió —"Por eso tengo que recogerlas,"

Suspiré, pensando que mi tío en verdad no estaba en una muy buena posición. Ya podía imaginar a la pequeña niña con tantos cambios radicales a su corta edad. Vaya, eso en verdad me hacía parecer un viejo. Demonios, a penas tengo diecisiete y ya sonaba como un vejestorio.

Pero sí podía imaginarme lo que ella estaba atravesando. También podía imaginarme a una niña de más o menos cinco o seis años que una mujer tan joven como Nadeshiko puede tener. Podía imaginarme a la niña llorando y haciendo berrinches porque no quería dejar a su papá, a su casa o a su ¿ciudad? ¿Tomoeda era una ciudad?

Demasiados cambios. Clow tenía razón. Por muy agradable que el hombre fuera, la niña simplemente lo rechazaría.

Pero la situación se escapaba de mis manos, por supuesto. No había dinero en el mundo que pudiera acercarme a una niña llena de berrinches y lloriqueos. No, Señor. Primero el infierno se congelaría.

—"No puedo hacerlo, Clow. Lo siento, pero no." Añadí una excusa que no venía al caso —"Estoy ocupado en este momento. Meiling anda molestándome porque tenemos este proyecto pendiente que debemos entregar la semana que viene y..."

Clow me miró, serio —"¿Cuánto quieres por pasarla con ella este fin de semana? Sólo quiero que la distraigas lo suficiente como para que Nadeshiko no se arrepienta, ¿comprendes?"

Fruncí el ceño —"Tío, tengo un proyecto de ciencias que terminar y..."

—"¿Cien?" Puf. ¿Cien yenes? ¿Me creía tonto?

—"No lo creo, tío" Me levanté. Se me hacía tarde para el instituto.

—"Oh, vamos Shaoran. Quinientos dólares en efectivo. ¿Te parece bien? Es sólo pasar unos cuantos minutos durante el fin de semana con una niña"

La propuesta inmediatamente atrapó mi atención. Demonios, ¿cómo podía comprarme con tanta facilidad? Suspirando, acepté. No podía rechazar ningún dinero, especialmente no cuando me veía desprovisto de mi mesada... por haberle "alzado la voz a mi hermana". Dios, qué ridículo. ¡Fuutie había comenzado!

Recordando con rabia la pelea de ayer con mi hermana mayor, y cómo injustamente mi madre había decidido castigarnos a ambos por _faltarnos el respeto_ y _romper la armonía de la casa._

—"¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo iremos?"

La cara de mi tío pareció iluminarse un poco, pero mi entusiasmo se tornó inexistente. No sólo tendría que ir a Tomoeda, también tendría que lidiar con un pequeño paquete, y qué molesto sería. Quizás, mientras la chiquilla lloraba yo podría leer algo. Encogiéndome de hombros, me resigné mientras subía al Jeep de mi tío.

Qué viaje nos tocaría hacer. Al ver tamborilear los dedos a mi tío, mientras entonaba una canción enfermizamente romántica recapitulé mi previo pensamiento. Qué viaje _me_ tocaría hacer.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Tal y como lo esperaba, el camino a Tomoeda se me había hecho interminable, y procuré pensar en cosas más agradables. Como la vista que tenía fuera, o el elegante rugido del Jeep. Siempre había admirado a mi tío por tener este auto tan poco convencional, especialmente porque él era un hombre de negocios. Claramente lo podía imaginar en un BMW, pero el Jeep había sido su preferencia.

Algún día, me prometí a mí mismo mientras tocaba disimuladamente el reposa brazos del auto, que tendría una máquina como ésta. Definitivamente.

—"Bienvenidos a Tomoeda" Leía el letrero cuando todavía no había nada a la vista. Tragando pesado, me imaginé a la niña a la que tendría que atender por quinientos americanos. La cantidad simplemente parecía injusta. Digo, ¿cuánta tortura atravesaría hasta que se acabara el fin de semana? Dios, ¿quién sabe? Quizás su tío lo convenciera de que el fin de semana se extendiera más.

Fruncí el ceño. Yo no era bueno con niños. De hecho, casi no los soportaba. Nunca me habían gustado y creo que jamás lo harían. Lo cual me llevó a pensar, ¿qué tal si no le agrado a la niña? Demonios, ¿cómo se llama, en primer lugar?

—"Tío, no me has dicho nada sobre mi objetivo," Me burlé, no pude evitarlo. Tenía que sacar diversión de donde pudiera ¿no?

Él me echó una mirada dura —"Su nombre es Sakura. Es muy madura para su edad y bastante inteligente. No te aconsejaría que usaras sarcasmo alrededor de ella,"

¿Una niña sabe lo que sarcasmo significa? De verdad debería ser inteligente.

Me callé, mientras el Jeep avanzaba con velocidad hasta que al fin alcanzamos lo que sería el territorio central de Tomoeda.

El lugar parecía extrañamente calmado, muy diferente de la agitación que siempre se vivía en Tokio. Había árboles de cerezo por doquier y resultaba que el viento esparcía sus pétalos en las calles. Evidentemente éste era un sitio residencial y no habían demasiados locales comerciales. El sol brillaba aún más que en Tokio y las calles estaban libres de cualquier clase de tráfico o congestión.

—"¿Estamos cerca?" Pregunté observando las casas pasar.

Clow sólo asintió. Por el ceño fruncido podía decir que estaba nervioso. Encogiéndome de hombros, me preparé para el show.

Cuando Clow redujo la velocidad, descubrí un brillante Mercedes que estaba repleto de cajas, y supe que habíamos llegado.

Al estudiar con más detenimiento el lugar, me percaté que junto al auto estaban dos mujeres. Una, la reconocí inmediatamente, Nadeshiko. Fruncí el ceño mientras examinaba con cautela a la otra mujer.

Mi tío aparcó el Jeep en la acera contraria a la del Mercedes, y no pude contener mi curiosidad. ¿Quién acompañaba a Nadeshiko? Y más que nada, ¿dónde estaba mi objetivo?

—"¿Quién es ella?" Dios, qué buenos muslos tenía. ¿Era un pendiente eso en su ombligo?

Clow me miró incrédulo —"¿Hablas en serio? Ella es Sakura,"

Mi mandíbula seguramente descendió hasta tocar fondo. ¿Ella era _la niña?_ ¿Era ella con quien tenía que pasar un fin de semana? ¿Y encima mi tío me iba a _pagar?_

Al salir del Jeep, observé una y otra vez a mi objetivo pero por razones muy alejadas a las que mi tío me había traído. Dios, parecía salida de una pasarela. O quizás de algún sueño húmedo. Tragando en seco, observé a Clow acercarse y vi el impacto de su cara, mientras palidecía súbitamente la joven.

De cerca, podía ver sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, por el color, pero los de Nadeshiko palidecían en comparación a los de ella. Había fuego, sí mucho fuego que ardía en ellos, y su mirada chocó con la mía por unos breves instantes, para volverse sin inmutarse de alguna manera hacia su madre.

Fruncía el ceño, y apretaba los puños. Y yo todo lo que podía ver era cuán poco cubría su vestuario y cuánta piel estaba expuesta a la luz del sol. Maldición.

—"Clow" Llamó Nadeshiko a mi tío y le saludó con un beso veloz en la mejilla. Nadeshiko notó mi presencia y me saludó —"Shaoran" Pero yo no despegué la vista de la furiosa mirada de ella. Era demasiado intrigante y complejo lo que en esos ojos se reflejaba.

Por lo pálido de su rostro, podía saber que nosotros éramos una sorpresa para ella. Por su mirada de resentimiento podía saber que no éramos sus personas favoritas. Por el odio que toda ella reflejaba, podía saber cuán difícil era esta situación para ella.

Y por aquella pose de determinación con la que se erguía, supe que mi difícil misión había pasado a ser una imposible.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No sabía qué hacer. Honestamente, no sabía ni qué pensar. Esto era como una enorme pesadilla en la que estaba atrapada y no podía despertarme por más que así lo quisiera. Sentí que el piso parecía hundirse y hubiera preferido que me tragara la tierra antes de pasar por esto.

Mi garganta estaba seca y mis manos habían comenzado a temblar. Miré con incredulidad cada escena que sucedía ante mis ojos, como si de una película de terror se tratara.

Observé a mi mamá acercarse a aquel sujeto, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerdo y decidí estudiar con cautela la situación, a pesar de que la rabia irritaba mis ojos en aquella terrible humillación que me sucedía cada vez que estoy furiosa. Sí, las cosas pueden ponerse feas si empiezo a llorar de coraje.

Apreté mis puños, maldiciendo mi estupidez. Todo había encajado. La antipatía de mi hermano era obvia porque yo ahora la sentía recorriendo mis venas. ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué?

Era evidente que mi madre había traicionado a mi padre con este hombre y por eso, su matrimonio se había visto disuelto.

¡Me siento tan estúpida! ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya sido la única ciega? ¡Maldición, por qué nadie me había dicho nada!

Me sentí humillada. Traicionada por mi propia madre. Por mi padre. Y especialmente por mi hermano.

Pero lo que me causó náuseas era pensar en el futuro. ¿Cómo podía yo...? Oh, Dios. Nadeshiko lo había dicho. ¡Él viviría con nosotras! Hice un vano esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. ¿Era cierto esto? ¡Por favor alguien despiérteme!

Mi amargura no tenía límites. De un momento de alegría, pasé a la más profunda agonía.

Me mordí los labios y bajé la mirada. ¡Dios, quiero golpear algo!

El estómago me dio retorcijones y pude haber caído en mis rodillas si mi orgullo no lo hubiera impedido. La cara de mi madre sólo brillaba felicidad. ¡Era feliz! Y yo no podía recordar un momento más amargo en toda mi vida. ¿Qué clase de madre puede ser feliz con la tristeza de su hija? ¡Por Dios!

Sakura Kinomoto estaba muriendo y su madre sólo podía bailar en felicidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Nadeshiko había esperado hasta este momento para soltar la peor noticia que hubiera podido recibir?

—"Sakura" Escuché su voz y mis ojos se levantaron, nublados por las lágrimas. Tenía la fuerte necesidad de golpear algo y juro por los Cielos que si esta mujer que se dice mi madre se acerca, no estoy segura de poder contenerme.

Quería arruinar aquel rostro de felicidad. _Necesitaba_ arruinarlo.

—"¿Qué?" Espeté con voz ronca. Su ceño se frunció. ¿En verdad esperaba que bailara y cantara por doquier después de esto?

—"Quiero presentarte a Clow," Susurró para que sólo las dos escucháramos. En ese momento, las lágrimas finalmente cedieron y pude aclarar mi vista.

Dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaba _Clow_ y me percaté finalmente de aquella segunda presencia que había visto antes de perder la razón.

Era un chico, probablemente de mi edad, y que extrañamente se parecía a la segunda persona que odiaba en el mundo.

¿Qué? ¿Encima de todo, el hombrecito tenía un hijo? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Mi madre esperaba que fuéramos mejores amigos y bailáramos tap y bebiéramos té en lindas tacitas de porcelana?

—"Por supuesto," Sentencié enviando la peor mirada que pude en dirección de mi madre. Me acerqué lentamente hasta que Clow quedó a dos pasos.

Observé sus facciones, era apuesto, claro, y por su forma de vestir deduzco que tenía dinero. Su forma de mirarme me indicaba que era un hombre inteligente y por su altura, estaba forzada a levantar la mirada.

Extendí mi mano en una pose estricta —"Mucho gusto. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, la persona más infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra" Sé que era infantil, y que probablemente mi madre me castigaría severamente —con todo lo que me importaba— y que había sido una malcriada, idiota y una reverenda imbécil pero la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro definitivamente había hecho que valiera la pena. De hecho, si tuviera la oportunidad de repetirlo, lo repetiría mil veces.

Escuché una risita ahogada desde atrás de Clow, el gemido horrorizado de mi madre y el suspiro resignado de Clow. ¿Qué más satisfacción que eso?

Clow fingió no haber escuchado mi frase, y después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa, me sonrió afablemente. Dios, hubiera dado mi brazo derecho por poder borrarle aquella sonrisilla de sus labios.

—"Es agradable al fin conocerte, Sakura. ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? Tu madre ha hablado tanto de ti, que me parece que te conozco," Su voz resultaba agradable para cualquiera y especialmente despreciable para mí.

Con la voz más desdeñosa que tenía, mascullé —"Ah, pues que lástima que no pueda decir que mi madre," Envié una mirada ponzoñosa hacia la implicada —"ha hablado de usted. De hecho, no sabía que usted _existía_ hasta hace tan sólo cinco minutos. Y por cierto," Finalicé con rencor —"No, no puede llamarme Sakura. Señorita _Kinomoto_ para usted"

Sin importar esperar por las reacciones de las tres personas que me rodeaban, salí caminando en dirección de la casa de Kero. Pude escuchar a mi madre llamarme, pero encogiéndome de hombros y con las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, avancé lo más rápido que pude.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Seguramente si hubiera pagado por ver una comedia, en comparación a esto, habría sido estafado. Juro que por el beneficio de mi tío, había tratado de contener la risa. Pero no pude. Vaya, qué carácter. ¡Qué fierecilla! Obviamente lo hacía movida por el dolor —toda su cara reflejaba tristeza, aún incluso cuando era altanera— y el odio.

El rostro de Nadeshiko se veía afligido y el de mi tío era de incredulidad.

Mi tío me miró, mientras fruncía el ceño —"¿Qué esperas para seguirla?"

Clow _debía _estar bromeando. Estaba bastante equivocado si creía que en verdad yo iba a seguir a la señorita explosión.

Cuando me iba a disponer a batallar mi posición, Nadeshiko nos interrumpió.

—"No," Dijo con voz sombría. —"Déjala. Estará en casa de su amigo. Lo mejor es dejarla sola." Suspiró, —"Fui una estúpida. Debí haberle advertido mucho antes de que todo esto sucediera. Simplemente es demasiado para un día. Dios," Ahogó su cara en el hombro de Clow —"Ni siquiera le he dicho que nos mudaremos a Tokio,"

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué diablos sucedía con Nadeshiko? ¿Es que acaso quería matar a su propia hija? Resultaba claro que había temido contarle todo, y se le había ocurrido el perfecto plan de ponerla al corriente precisamente segundos antes de que Clow llegara.

No la culpaba para nada, pero lo que sí podía juzgar era su forma de proceder. No lo más sutil, ¿eh? Resultaría claro incluso para un ciego el saber que despreciaba a su madre y que detestaba a Clow.

—"Tío," Hablé captando la atención de ambos. —"¿No crees que lo mejor sería dejarla sola por ahora y transportar estas cosas? Así Nadeshiko tendrá tiempo para convencerla de que vivir contigo no será _tan _malo," Sabía que no era un buen momento para recurrir al sarcasmo, pero por lo menos había conseguido distraerlos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, sólo asintieron. Suspirando, me volteé para acercarme al Jeep. Clow no tardó mucho en seguirme y Nadeshiko subió a su Mercedes.

Pronto, pude despedirme de Tomoeda, realmente lamentando haber perdido un día de clases sólo por esto. Y seguramente, como no había movido un dedo por acercarme a la "niña" mi tío no me entregaría un solo centavo.

Encogiéndome de hombros recurrí a la radio del Jeep, en la espera por alguna canción que lograra distraerme de la extraña pero fascinante joven cuyos ojos habían declarado batalla aunque aquella información me la había reservado sólo para mí.

Clow estaría seguramente pensando en cuánto debía estar sufriendo Nadeshiko, y Nadeshiko debería estar sumiéndose en la tristeza y la vergüenza.

Volví a encogerme de hombros. No era mi problema.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando Kaho había abandonado la sala y me encontré sola con Kero, había dejado completamente libres mis ojos para darme el placer de llorar. Llorar hasta el punto que la respiración comenzaba a faltarme y en el que Kero se veía obligado a sostenerme para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

No conté cuántos minutos exactos estuvimos así, yo llorando y él consolándome. Tampoco me importaba, porque todo lo que podía ver era la horrible imagen de Nadeshiko junto a Clow, y aumentando la realidad con mi imaginación.

¿Mi padre los habría encontrado _in fraganti_? ¿Mi madre habría violado nuestro hogar al tener un encuentro con ese hombre? ¿Habría ensuciado la cama de mi padre con sus horrorosos actos? ¿Habría Touya presenciado todo esto? ¡Por qué nadie me había dicho nada!

Pero lo que en realidad más me molestaba y conseguía amargarme era el hecho de que estaba atrapada. _Tenía_ que hacer lo que mi madre me ordenara —porque definitivamente sería una orden— porque aquella maldita moneda había jugado sucio.

Me mordí los labios tratando de acallar mis gemidos, en un vano intento por no mostrarme tan patética. Pero eso era, una imbécil patética que había decidido dejar la decisión más importante que había tenido que tomar en todo lo que llevaba viviendo, a una moneda.

Qué irresponsable. Qué idiota. Qué ciega. ¿Cómo no había seguido mis instintos, y había tomado el mismo camino que Touya? Touya era un hombre inteligente. Él siempre sabía lo que hacía y era muy maduro. Siempre lo había sido. ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido seguir sus propios pasos?

Me sentía traicionada por todos. Por mi madre, por las razones evidentes. Por mi padre, por no haber luchado más por alejarme de este horrible futuro. Por mi hermano, por haberse guardado algo así, sabiendo cuánto yo detestaría una situación como ésta.

Dios, yo no era irrazonable. Cierto, talvez me hubiera costado creerlo de mi propia madre, pero me hubiera dado una idea. La semilla de la duda habría estado plantada en mi cerebro.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo se estaba dando esta situación? ¿Desde que Touya, misteriosamente había decidido que era demasiado adulto para compartir su tiempo libre con su familia? ¿Desde que mi papá mágicamente tenía que trabajar los fines de semana, los feriados, o durante las festividades? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo había sido una ciega?

Suspirando, sentí la caricia tímida de Kero en mi espalda. Lejanamente, escuché sus suaves palabras.

—"Sakura" Me estaba llamando. Sí, lo estaba haciendo. —"¿Qué sucede?"

No sabía que Kero pudiera tener una voz tan suave. Pero sí la tenía. Quizás no me había percatado antes. Después de todo, si había sido tan ignorante sobre algo tan importante como que mi madre se revolcara fuera del lazo matrimonial, cómo no sería ignorante de un detalle tan pequeño como el tono de voz de Kero.

Traté de contestar, pero mi garganta decidió no cooperar.

—"¿Cuál es el problema?" Kero volvió a acariciar mi espalda y aquella caricia me recordó que al menos, lo tenía a él. No estaba tan sola en el mundo, después de todo.

—"Nadeshiko..." Logré susurrar su nombre. La odiaba. Qué bajo había caído. Odiaba a mi propia madre. —"...tiene" Kero se separó de mí, y me observó desde su altura —si quiera me sacaba una cabeza por lo alto—y sus ojos dorados —eran dorados, por supuesto— me miraban con cautela, y su entrecejo fruncido me indicaba que estaba intentando entenderme —"...un" La realidad me golpeó más fuerte que nunca. —"...amorío"

La sorpresa en la cara de Kero fue gigantesca, y su rostro se contorsionó de una forma casi cómica. Lástima que yo no estaba en ánimo para burlarme.

—"¿Nadeshiko?" Susurró como si estuviera diciendo algo prohibido. —"¿Estás segura?" Seguía susurrando y su última frase consiguió que una risa seca saliera de mi garganta.

—"¿Crees que bromearía sobre algo así?" Pregunté también en susurros, pero mi voz era ronca a diferencia de la suya.

Él buscó la verdad en mis ojos, y después de unos segundos de contacto visual, su mano se acercó a mi mejilla para remover una lágrima.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero Kero pronto lo interrumpió —"¿Eso provocó el divorcio?"

Me mordí los labios, antes de asentir. No pude encontrarme con su mirada. No era yo la había cometido tan barbaridad y aún así me sentía avergonzada por ello.

—"Diablos, eso sí que es un problema," Farfulló él, mientras rompía el abrazo que hasta ahora nos había unido.

—"Sí" Cedí a la tentación de sentarme, escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos.

Escuché a Kero dar algunos pasos por ahí, seguramente juzgando todavía lo que yo le había confesado. Honestamente, ¿creía que yo sería capaz de bromear con algo así? ¿Qué clase de imbécil sería?

Suspirando, me dije que ya era una imbécil. Así que eso no importaba.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Después de un vaso con agua y una píldora para el dolor de cabeza y después de tres horas de descanso y lloriqueos, fui capaz de pensar con más claridad que antes, pero aún sentía pesadez en mis párpados por tanto llorar. No recordaba alguna ocasión en la cual yo había llorado como lo hice hoy.

Calculaba que eran algo así como las tres de la tarde y las horas se me habían pasado volando contándole cada detalle a Kero. Él me había escuchado pacientemente, sin ninguna pregunta que me hiciera sentir incómoda y por supuesto, haciendo acotaciones de vez en cuando.

—"Debes hablar con Touya," Me sugirió mientras me extendía un vaso con agua. Yo lo acepté pero no pude evitar tensarme desde mi puesto.

Él sabía cuán furiosa yo estaba con él particularmente, y mi mirada le transmitió aquel mensaje.

Él me sonrió con suavidad —"Sé que tiene que haber una razón para que él se guardara todo eso, Sakura."

Yo gruñí —"Nombra una sola,"

Kero levantó la ceja —"Bueno, está esta..." Dudó, —"quizás..." Volvió a dudar. —"Probablemente él..." Negó. —"O talvez..." Volvió a negar.

Yo me reí ante su terquedad —"Sí claro. ¿Te das por vencido?"

Kero se sonrojó por la vergüenza, era evidente que no había ninguna razón lógica para que Touya se guardara algo así.

Suspirando, di un sorbo al agua. —"No hablaré con él. Es inútil gastar el tiempo pensando en tonterías. No me lo dijo, porque no quiso. Quizás no le importo," Me encogí de hombros, —"Al menos te tengo a ti,"

Kero me volvió a sonreír y pareció tener algo que decirme justo antes de que el timbre de la casa distrajera nuestra atención.

Kero no tardó en atender la puerta.

Tras abrir la puerta, observé a Kero entrar en tensión y a dirigirme una mirada de reojo. La voz de su interlocutor no tardó en llegar. Yo también me tensé.

Kero le cedió el paso y pronto pude ver a Nadeshiko junto a él.

Mi ceño inmediatamente se frunció.

—"Sakura," me habló con suavidad. —"¿Podemos hablar?"

No. No podemos hablar. De hecho, no nos podemos ver más. ¿Podrías por favor enviar mis cosas a la casa de papá? Me agradó haberte conocido hasta que supe que eras una cualquiera. Adiós.

Eso era lo que quería gritarle en la cara a Nadeshiko pero como siempre, fui una cobarde.

Asintiendo, y evitando la mirada preocupada de Kero, observé cómo mi madre se acercaba a mí para tomar asiento a mi lado.

Kero suspiró —"Estaré en mi habitación," Me lanzó una mirada significativa, del tipo que te hace entender 'grita para pedir auxilio' y su semblante tan sombrío me alivió e incluso una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

La sonrisa se congeló en mi cara al oír nuevamente la voz de Nadeshiko.

—"Sakura," Dijo, captando mi atención —"Lo siento tanto. En verdad lo siento, cariño." Me miró a los ojos, y me pregunté cómo luciría en este momento. Probablemente tenía la nariz más roja del planeta y los ojos más hinchados de la galaxia. Mejor. Quizás así le daba algo de remordimiento.

Sus palabras eran eso, sólo palabras. Y yo nunca más confiaría en ella.

Rodé mis ojos, —"¿En serio?" La curiosidad era poderosa. Siempre había sido curiosa y a pesar de que siempre intentaba recordarme a mí misma, que la curiosidad había matado al gato, no pude evitar preguntar algo que me había estado carcomiendo. —"¿Desde cuándo estás con...Clow?"

Nadeshiko abrió los ojos, seguramente sorprendida. No se esperaba que yo cuestionara algo así, ¿no?

Bajó la mirada, culpable —"Comenzamos a vernos hace tres meses, pero Sakura..." El resto mis oídos no lo captaron, porque un molesto zumbido convirtió las palabras de Nadeshiko en 'blah, blah, blah'.

¿Tres meses? Aguanté una risa histérica. ¡Tres meses! ¡Había estado con el hombre tres meses, sólo 90 días! ¿Y eso era todo lo que lo tomaba a un hombre el cambiarle la vida? Eso sólo consiguió empeorar la baja opinión que tenía de ella.

Suspirando, me dije que tenía sentido. Por supuesto, tres meses atrás todavía no había problemas, pero Touya se había distanciado aún más y habría pasado un mes más para que las discusiones de mis padres estuvieran fuera de control.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, supongo. Me parecía extraño que mi madre comenzara súbitamente a quejarse de la ausencia de mi padre, cosa que él siempre había hecho, al menos desde que tengo memoria.

Otra carcajada quiso surgir de mi garganta, al hacer cálculos rápidos. ¿Tres meses podían reemplazar —no lo sé con exactitud— veinte años de matrimonio?

Quise burlarme de aquella ridiculez.

—"...y ahora que viviremos en Tokio..." Aquella frase me despertó de mi letargo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—"¿Qué dijiste?" Repetí, intentando borrar aquel horrible pensamiento. Me estremecí.

Nadeshiko repitió la frase pacientemente —"Viviremos en Tokio, en la casa de Clow,"

Me congelé. Seguramente mi cerebro no estaba procesando bien las cosas.

—"¿Qué?" Mascullé, sintiendo cómo la realidad lentamente me tocaba.

Nadeshiko pareció confundida —"¿Sakura? ¿Te sucede algo? ¡Estás muy pálida!" Me presionó una mano en la frente, pero en ese momento pudieron haberme clavado un cuchillo y yo no me hubiera movido una sola pulgada.

_Viviremos en Tokio. _

_Viviremos en Tokio. _

_Viviremos en Tokio. _

Ésa era la única frase que podía oír, repitiéndose una vez y una vez más. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡Hablaba en serio!

Una furia ciega me hizo levantarme abruptamente, por fin reaccionando.

—"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" Grité, sin importarme que quizás toda la familia de Kero me estuviera oyendo en diferentes secciones de la casa.

—"Sakura. Por Dios, no armes una escena" Miró hacia todas las direcciones, como si sintiera avergonzada.

¿Qué no armara una escena? ¡Que no armara una escena! ¿Y qué diablos ella estaba armando con mi vida? ¿Una comedia? ¡Mejor, una tragedia!

La furia me cegó por completo —"¡Una escena! ¡Nadeshiko, por favor!" Volví a vociferar —"¿Cómo esperas que me tome a la ligera algo así?"

Nadeshiko suspiró. Yo sabía cuánto le dolía que la llamara por su nombre. Pero no había ser en el universo que lograra convencerme que este monstruo que se sentaba frente a mí, era mi madre.

—"No esperaba que lo tomaras a la ligera, _hija_. Por favor, no armes un escándalo. Tengo a Clow esperándonos afuera," Se levantó —"Tenemos que irnos,"

No podía creer cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Simplemente no podía.

—"¿Esperas que me vaya? ¿Con ustedes?" Escupí la última pregunta como si se tratara de un insulto. Esta mujer tenía que estar drogada.

Nadeshiko me miró con el ceño fruncido —"Tengo tu custodia, Sakura. Obedecerás mis órdenes. Esto no es negociable, nos vamos ahora"

Mis pensamientos eran caóticos. Estaba tan confundida y aquella confusión se mezclaba con la ira que me nublaba el pensamiento. No. Me rehusaba a ir.

De hecho, me rehúso a ir. ¡No me voy!

—"No" Dije con un susurro. La miré con todo el odio que pudiera tener almacenado en mi corazón.

—"Sakura soy tu madre y me obedecerás," No, no eres mi madre. ¡Ya no!

Kero apareció como si de un hechizo se tratara y nunca pude haber agradecido más a los Cielos por su presencia. Seguramente si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, me hubiera encontrado ahorcando a Nadeshiko. En este momento, era capaz de eso y mucho más.

—"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó casualmente, y yo en ese momento quise derrumbarme.

Nadeshiko tenía razón. Ella tenía mi custodia y hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad, podría llevarme a vivir al mismísimo infierno y nadie podría intervenir porque yo misma era la única culpable.

¿Quería llevarme a Tokio, no? ¿Es que no le importaba que me encuentre a mitad de año escolar? ¿No le importa que todos mis amigos y conocidos se encuentren aquí? ¿No le importaba que fuera a separarme de Kero, de Touya y de mi papá?

Pues bien. Que me llevara a Tokio y a su nido de amor. Pero iba a lamentarlo. De hecho, iba a lamentarlo tanto que aceptaría que había cometido un grave error al querer llevarme a la ciudad de la perdición. Iba a arrastrarse en sus rodillas, suplicándole perdón a mi padre, y se iba a arrepentir cada día de su existencia el haberme hecho tan miserable. El haberme engañado.

Se iba a arrepentir. Y me dejaría libre. Y yo regresaría a Tomoeda, regresaría con Kero, con Touya y con mi padre.

¿Creía que porque yo había cometido el error de elegirla ya tenía libre poder sobre mí?

Pues estaba en un gran error.

—"No, Kero. No hay ningún problema," Dije con la voz más suave que tenía en el arsenal.

Kero levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Nadeshiko interrumpió cualquier comentario que Kero hubiera querido decir.

—"Sakura, despídete. Tenemos que irnos," La odiaba. La odio. Y la odiaré por siempre.

Tragándome el rencor y las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos, nuevamente, abracé a Kero.

Él sólo me miró estupefacto. —"¿A dónde vas?" Obviamente seguía creyendo que Nadeshiko y Clow vivirían en aquella casa contigua a la suya. Eso era lo que yo había creído, al menos.

Susurrando, afronté la realidad. —"Nadeshiko me lleva a Tokio." Dirigí una mirada despótica en su dirección. —"Seguramente volveré para arreglar las cosas en el instituto,"

Nadeshiko volvió a interrumpir. —"Clow ha sacado ya el permiso para que ingreses al instituto de su sobrino. Terminarás el curso allá, Sakura," Todo esto me parecía imposible. ¿Permiso escolar? ¿Es que también había arreglado en qué capilla me casaría? ¿Había arreglado en qué nicho me enterrarían, todo, sin consultarme?

Ahogándome en miseria, envié una última mirada en dirección de Kero. Él parecía casi tanto o más furioso que yo misma. Sus puños estaban apretados y su entrecejo fruncido. Kero nunca se fruncía. Nunca.

—"Adiós," Me despedí, ya saliendo de la casa y percatándome del Jeep que nos esperaba en la calle.

Kero negó —"Te iré a visitar," Prometió, dándome un último abrazo.

No pude detener las lágrimas y me aparté de él.

Nadeshiko ya había subido al vehículo y sólo faltaba yo. Con último vistazo me despedí mentalmente de mi mejor amigo. Me estremecí mentalmente al saber que no había tenido oportunidad para despedirme de nadie más. ¿Cómo me podía hacer esto? ¿No tenía corazón?

Nadeshiko parecía irradiar felicidad con sólo verse satisfecha en su plan. Eso me dio náuseas. Pues bien. Que disfrutara de su felicidad mientras ésta le durara.

Y yo me encargaría de que no lo hiciera.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡Chicos, volví!! Sí, sí. Después del final de "Bajo Contrato" me dije que _tenía _que editar mis otras historias. Y comencé por ésta. Cambié un poco el plot, pero he logrado conservar la esencia de la historia con unos cambios básicos. Si habían leído anteriormente esta historia se podrán percatar de eso, además de que he llenado vacíos en el plot que me traían loca. Si no la han leído anteriormente, no tiene importancia porque pueden comenzar desde cero. Yo estoy comenzando de cero, y he borrado por completo la historia anterior. Borré todo, los reviews y todos los capis.

Espero que esta nueva versión capte la misma atención que tenía la versión anterior. Si no lo hace, la borraré.

Muchos besos y saludos,

Sakki Chan.


	2. Capítulo 1

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

El viaje había sido como un molesto grano en la nalga. Escuchar hablar de cosas triviales al par de adultos que me acompañaba, era simplemente repugnante. Todavía estaba dolida por la despedida de Tomoeda y principalmente por el hecho de que había _huido_ del lugar en el que había vivido toda mi vida. Mi vaso estaba a punto de colmarse y el escuchar las estupideces de mi madre no aliviaba mi humor ni aligeraba la situación.

Suspirando, decidí desviar mi atención de la conversación al camino. Pero había sido inevitable prestar atención precisamente porque Nadeshiko mencionó mi nombre.

—"Estoy pensando en que Sakura debería ayudarnos con la nueva colección, ¿no te parece, Clow?"

Levanté mi cabeza, enderezándome en mi puesto. ¿Había dicho que les podía ayudar con la nueva colección? ¿Estaba intentando ganarme _después_ de lo que me hizo?

Apretando los puños, supe que Nadeshiko conocía muy bien mi punto débil. Sabía que el mundo de la moda me gustaba casi tanto como a ella misma, pero de un modo completamente diferente. Yo no podría soportar diseñar algo del estilo de ella. No iba conmigo.

Decidí mantenerme en silencio. Volví a concentrarme en cualquier cosa que estuviera disponible para hacerlo. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

Me pregunté si alguna vez Nadeshiko en verdad me había conocido.

La conversación continuó pero conseguí mantenerme alejada de ella lo más que pude, hasta que llegamos a la ciudad.

Había viajado varias veces a Tokio. Y siempre me había gustado. De hecho, la ciudad me había parecido cautivadora, pero eso había sido cuando no tenía que vivir en ella. Ahora, no podía evitar encontrarle cada pequeño defecto que ésta pudiera tener, y aunque agradecí la distracción, me incomodó tener tan oscuros pensamientos sobre una ciudad que no tenía ninguna culpa en lo que me estaba sucediendo.

A la distancia, podía distinguir la altura de la Torre, y di por sentado que ya nos encontrábamos finalmente ahí.

Nuestras cosas seguramente ya estarían esperándonos y supe que por eso Nadeshiko había tardado varias horas en recogerme de la casa de Kero. Ella había sabido que yo estaría con él y también había sabido que no haría nada drástico como escapar. Pero eso sólo hubiera sido retrasar lo inevitable, ¿no? Y yo no podía esperar para comenzar a perforar su pequeña nube rosada.

Tomando una fuerte respiración para intentar controlar mis nervios, estuve pendiente de cada movimiento que el Jeep realizara. El auto avanzó con paso firme por la transitada ciudad, hasta que alcanzamos un área residencial, muy escasa en el alboroto de la ciudad y la comodidad de los departamentos en rascacielos.

Tenía que aceptar que el área era aún más elegante que el área más elegante de todo Tomoeda. ¿Así que teníamos dinero, no?

Las casas eran de un gran tamaño y no me sorprendió en absoluto que el Jeep parara en frente de una de ellas. Pronto, las rejas se abrieron y el Jeep avanzó hacia el garaje de la casa. Una vez dentro, la presencia del Mercedes de Nadeshiko había confirmado lo que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en avisarme.

Éste sería nuestro nuevo _hogar. _

Nadeshiko y Clow no tardaron en descender del auto, y sólo pude seguirlos.

Cuando finalmente entramos a la casa, la elegancia del lugar fue lo primero que se impuso entre los demás detalles. La casa estaba exquisitamente decorada, en alguno de esos estilos modernistas que exigían la escasez de otros colores que no fueran blancos y negros. Al entrar, la sala de estar fue lo primero que revisé, repasando mueble a mueble y diciéndome a mí misma que esto no tardaría en tener el toque femenino que Nadeshiko le podría.

Pobre diablo. Me compadecía de Clow. Mi madre podía ser una maniática cuando de decoración se trataba. Y yo bien sabía que este estilo que encajaba a un hombre soltero no le encajaría a la vieja Nadeshiko.

—"Esta es tu nueva casa," Escuché a Clow dirigirse a mí. Una sonrisa sardónica se pinto en mis labios. ¿No? ¿En serio?

Como previniendo mi respuesta sarcástica, Nadeshiko se me adelantó.

—"Sígueme, cariño. ¡Te encantará tu habitación!" Su entusiasmo me daba náuseas. Con irritación, la seguí en dirección de las escaleras.

Había dos pasillos que llevaban en direcciones opuestas. Nadeshiko parecía muy desenvuelta alrededor de la casa, me dije con pesadez. ¿Habría mentido sobre estar con él sólo tres meses? ¿Un hombre te acogería en su casa con tu hija—y una de pésima actitud si mis planes se daban bien— tras sólo una relación de tres meses? La idea me sonó más descabellada que nunca. Nadeshiko mentía. Lo sabía.

Nos dirigimos hacia la izquierda, y apenas pasamos dos puertas antes de que ella decidiera abrirla.

Un horrible y chillón rosa nubló mis sentidos hasta que mis ojos se familiarizaron con el color que tendía a fluorescente. ¿Era esto una retorcida broma? Por favor, cámaras escondidas ya es suficiente, ¿no les parece? El staff del programa _El peor día de tu vida_ debía estar escondido en algún lugar.

Después de olvidar el color, pude ver la cama con sábanas blancas en ellas y con un armario muy cercano que tenía mucho más espacio del que realmente necesitaba. Genial. Con un armario así de gigantesco, parecerá que sólo tengo dos mudas de ropa. Había un gran espejo que reflejaba mi cara sombría justo a lado de una gran lámpara que a pesar de que no había signos de oscurecer, estaba encendida. El olor que despedía el cuarto era a uno de lavanda, y la luz se colaba por las tres grandes ventanas que ésta tenía. Las cortinas estaban recogidas, y no pude contener mi curiosidad y avancé para observar qué vista se escondía detrás de ellas. No me sorprendió demasiado el ver la calle por la que recientemente habíamos pasado. Todas esas cosas me pasaron sin importancia, hasta que pude ver el gran televisor —no tengo idea de cuántas pulgadas, sólo sé que era _realmente_ grande— que verdaderamente captó mi atención. Bebé. Nos íbamos a llevar _muy_ bien.

Sentí la mirada expectante de Nadeshiko y me volteé para confrontarla.

—"¿Te gusta?" Quise reírme, por lo ridículo de la pregunta.

Junté mis manos en una posición soñadora y batí mis pestañas con rapidez. Luego, dije con la voz más chillona que mis cuerdas vocales me permitían.

—"¡Me encanta!"

Nadeshiko pareció entusiasmada. —"¿En serio?"

Mi semblante alegre se perdió en un segundo. —"No." Sentencié mientras el color de las paredes me dejaba cada vez más ciega. Quizás mentía, porque la TV en verdad lucía fantástica —"¿Hay alguna otra habitación disponible?"

El semblante de alegría se drenó de su cara y me permití el pequeño placer de disfrutarlo. Pobre. En verdad no estaba esperando que el _rosa_ me gustara a _mí_, ¿no?

Se puso seria, y con voz grave declaró —"No hay más habitaciones. Ésta es la tuya sin opción a reclamo. Eres libre de decorarla como quieras," Bueno, al menos en esta dictadura había opción a redecorar este lugar. —"Traeré tus cosas,"

Yo rodé mis ojos. Qué buena dictadura, ¿no? —"Está bien," No es como si quisiera continuar viendo su cara. Tenía muchas cosas qué planear y su presencia me irritaba lo suficiente como para recordarme con claridad cada una de las cosas que había sucedido.

Cerrando la puerta, se fue. Nadeshiko había dicho que podía decorar como yo quisiera esta habitación, ¿no? Pues despídanse del rosa porque es el color que menos me gusta. Especialmente no cuando me deja ciega.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cuando llegué a la casa, después de regresar de mi gran viaje a Tomoeda y conocer a la hija de Nadeshiko, ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para pretender que sí había asistido al instituto. Mis hermanas, me miraron con curiosidad pero no dijeron nada ante mi cara seguramente cansada. Sí, no estaba en el mejor humor para soportar sus bromitas y tomaduras de pelo y ellas lo sabían.

Una vez en mi habitación, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar. Con irritación, contesté.

—"¡Shaoran!" La voz de mi prima, Meiling retumbó en mis oídos.

—"Mei," Suspiré, echándome a la cama. No sabía que en verdad pudiera estar tan agotado.

—"¡Faltaste al instituto! ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? Ayer no mencionaste nada al respecto," Dios, su voz en verdad podía ser chillona, ¿no?

Bostezando decidí contarle lo que Clow me había obligado a hacer. Lo que sea para poder despedirme pronto y echarme una siesta.

—"Clow me llevó a Tomoeda, Mei," Cerré los ojos, y una imagen mental me golpeó con rapidez, Sakura Kinomoto, ¿ése era su nombre, no? —"Para ayudarle con Nadeshiko y su hija,"

Meiling pareció interesarse —"¿Nadeshiko tiene una hija?"

—"Uhm, y es de nuestra edad, más o menos. En fin, le ayudé a trasladar las cajas de la casa de ellas en Tomoeda hasta su casa"

—"¿Y eso necesitaba de tu presencia indispensable?"

Fruncí mi ceño. ¿A dónde iba todo esto? —"¿Sucedió algo en el instituto que de _verdad_ haya necesitado mi presencia indispensable?"

—"Sí. Te perdiste de la práctica de básquet. ¡Casi le rompen la nariz a Eriol!" Chilló en el teléfono y yo sólo pude rodar mis ojos. —"Fue increíble. El idiota de Yamazaki se disculpó, obviamente, pero Eriol estaba furioso. ¡No es para menos! La pelota le dio en plena cara y creo que los lentes casi se le rompen también" Se rió malvadamente. Déjenle a Meiling Li el papel de cotilla del colegio.

—"Bueno, supongo que tendré que comprobar eso el lunes, ¿no?"

—"¿Me estás colgando?"

Yo sonreí —"Sí. Lo siento pero en verdad estoy cansado"

Pero a Meiling nunca le había importado el bienestar de los demás —"¡Pero no me has dicho cómo es la hija de Nadeshiko!"

Me froté los ojos, luchando por mantenerme despierto. —"La verás tarde o temprano, Meiling"

—"¡Pero quiero saber cómo es!" Chilló y el chillido me dejó parcialmente sordo. Diablos, sí que era insistente.

—"Está bien. Es alta, tiene el pelo castaño y los mismos ojos de Nadeshiko" Y las piernas más increíbles que hubiera visto, debía añadir.

Meiling no se contentó con aquella breve descripción —"¿Y hablaste con ella?"

Rodé los ojos, —"No. Pero ella habló con su madre y con Clow,"

—"¿Y?" Vaya que también era impaciente.

—"Y, me pareció una malcriada. Punto. No sé nada más de ella, ¿satisfecha?" De verdad necesitaba descansar.

—"Está bien, está bien. He de pasar por tu casa el domingo. Tía Ieran nos invitó a cenar,"

Ante eso levanté una ceja. ¿Madre había organizado una reunión y no me había avisado?

—"¿Mencionó el por qué?"

—"No. Supongo que ha de ser alguna de esas reuniones familiares," Pareció dudar por un momento —"No, en verdad no se me ocurre el por qué,"

Me resigné. Nunca nadie podía cuestionar las decisiones de Ieran Li. —"Bueno, nos vemos el domingo,"

—"Adiós," Y con eso, finalicé la conversación y cedí a la tentación. Cuando mis ojos se cerraron, la misma imagen de una Sakura de piernas esbeltas me acosó durante todo el rato que tuve para dormir, antes de que me llamaran para la cena.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Suspirando, contemplé satisfecha mi obra maestra. Vi el reloj que descansaba en mi velador y éste indicaba veinte para las doce. Sí, de la madrugada.

Sorprendiéndome por mi falta de sueño, me recosté en las sábanas mientras apreciaba con gran satisfacción el panorama. En el mejor de los casos a Nadeshiko le daría un infarto, y me vería libre de su custodia. En el peor de los casos, sería castigada. No contaba mucho con eso, porque después de todo, de su boca había salido la frase de 'decora como quieras'.

Sí, el negro combinaba mucho mejor con mi personalidad que el rosa fluorescente. Me había tomado varias horas conseguirlo, pero finalmente había terminado.

No había sido difícil ir a una ferretería —más difícil había sido _encontrar _una— y comprar dos galones de pintura negra, brochas y algunas cositas extra. Tampoco había sido difícil el cubrir aquel espantoso rosa con un elegante negro. Sabía reconocer que estaba exhausta por el esfuerzo, pero en general, me sentía lo suficientemente satisfecha como para no poder cerrar mis ojos, porque sólo podía ver mi obra de arte. Había gastado mis pocos ahorros adquiriendo la pintura, pero, ¿qué otra cosa había que pudiera comprar y que me trajera tanta satisfacción como esto?

Ahora, con las gavetas blancas, el armario blanco y mi cama blanca, mi habitación era tan monocromática como la piel de una cebra. Y bien conocía a Nadeshiko, la mujer más colorida sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sí, sabía que al comienzo el color negro no me permitiría tener los sueños más placenteros, pero me habían sucedido tantas cosas que la posibilidad de dormir en completa paz resultaba ridícula.

No hace mucho había desempacado mis cosas y al fin conseguía establecerme en este sitio. No quería hacerlo, por supuesto que no, pero debía. Nadeshiko no se rendiría sin una batalla y yo pensaba darle una guerra.

Suspirando, sintiéndome contenta por primera vez en el día, planeé mi siguiente paso.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Frotándome los ojos, descendí las escaleras y con lentitud exploré la casa. Nadeshiko había estado impaciente por encerrarme en la habitación y no la había visto desde que me había dejado ahí. Sólo Clow me había visto salir en busca de pintura, pero no había dicho nada. Buen chico. Sería mejor que no pretendiera conmigo. Ya era suficiente de pretensiones cuando mi madre estaba por ahí.

En fin, era ya de mañana y yo tenía que explorar el campo de batalla. Hacer alguna travesura o dos, ustedes entienden, ¿verdad? Quizás esconder algo de importancia, como todos los utensilios de la cocina o desconectar la calefacción. Y como yo calculaba que a penas estaba amaneciendo, Nadeshiko y Clow bien podían congelarse por el frío que estaba haciendo.

Sí, esa sería otra de las cosas que odiaría sobre Tokio. No sólo estaba acostumbrada a un clima templado, sino que también estaba acostumbrada a no usar calefacción. Y apostaba a que Nadeshiko también se sentiría igual.

Suspirando, busqué el control de temperatura. ¿Estarían bien cinco grados bajo cero? Me encogí de hombros. Daba igual.

Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme puesto que las cosas podían ponerse algo frías por aquí y lo último que necesitaba era agregar un resfriado a la lista de mis desgracias. Bueno, cuando se despertaran en medio de un ambiente congelado, seguramente se demorarían un poco al saber que había bajado la temperatura deliberadamente.

Bueno, no era lo peor que podía hacer, pero a decir verdad, eso sería suficiente por ahora.

Me eché a la cama, ya más abrigada y saqué mi teléfono celular. Marqué un número que me sabía de memoria, y sólo tuve que esperar dos segundos para que me contestaran.

—"¿Saku?" La voz adormilada de Kero me provocó ganas de reírme. Sí, había dos cosas que tú _nunca_ podías hacer con Kero. La número uno era meterte con su comida. La número dos era despertarlo.

Miré el reloj de mi velador, y marcaba seis menos cuarto. Definitivamente Kero estaba dormido.

—"Kero. ¿No crees que deberías ya levantarte, dormilón?"

Él sólo me contestó con un gruñido —"No,"

Yo me reí, siempre era fácil olvidarse de los problemas con Kero—"Son las seis de la mañana,"

Esta vez me contestó con un bostezo —"¿Y por qué diablos no estás dormida?" Era también conocida mi fama por quedarme dormida. De hecho, si había alguien más dormilón que Kero, ésa era yo.

—"No tengo sueño," Declaré, observando ya en plena luz del día el hermoso negro de las paredes. Oh, Nadeshiko le daría un ataque.

—"Ajá. ¿Y esa es razón suficiente como para interrumpir mi sueño rejuvenecedor?"

Me reí, incluso ahora algo melancólica porque sólo de esta forma podía hablar con él. —"No, pero quería contarte mis dos primeras buenas acciones,"

Ya podía ver a Kero fruncir el ceño. Él siempre había sido la voz de mi conciencia. Por supuesto, como yo no tenía una, Kero se había tomado el papel bastante en serio.

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que Kero tuviera conciencia con respecto a su propia vida.

—"Sakura," Su voz era dura y cargada de reproche, —"¿Qué has hecho?"

Pude haberme reído. No lo hice. —"Nada, Kero. ¿Hablas en serio? Tú sabes que soy una muñeca inofensiva, ¿no?"

Kero sabía muy bien que me estaba burlando de él. —"Sakura, no estoy bromeando,"

Esta vez sí me reí. ¿Alguna vez Kero había pensado en hacerse juez? —"Ah. Aguafiestas. Pinté la habitación de negro. Sabes cuánto Nadeshiko odia el negro, ¿no? Y quizás bajen algunos grados en la temperatura. Cosas inofensivas," Me encogí de hombros. Cosas inofensivas que alterarían los nervios de Nadeshiko.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. ¿Tan peligrosa me creía?

—"Bueno, tienes razón. Cosas inofensivas. Nadeshiko estará bastante molesta, ¿no?"

Miré el techo de la habitación. Sonreí. —"Por supuesto. Sabes bien cuál es el plan, Kero."

Volvió a suspirar —"Sakura, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. Portándote así sólo conseguirás terminar en una correccional _y_ Nadeshiko _todavía_ tendría tu custodia,"

Comencé a enfurecerme con su modo de pensar. —"¿Y entonces qué sugieres? ¿Qué actúe como si nada hubiera pasado y que estoy perfectamente feliz con el arreglo? ¡Nadeshiko es una insensible! ¡Merece castigo!"

—"Pero de esta forma sólo te castigarás a ti misma, Sakurita. Piénsalo. Nadeshiko comenzará a quitarte tus cosas, primero el celular, luego la televisión y después la electricidad," Yo gruñí, qué exagerado—"Bueno, está bien. No la electricidad. Pero sí el televisor y el teléfono"

Suspirando, supe que el fin justificaba los medios. —"Nunca esperé que mi plan no trajera efectos secundarios, Kero"

—"¿Y aún así estás dispuesta a hacerlo?" Preguntó, —"¿Qué pasarán con tus calificaciones? ¿También las descuidarás sólo por este idiota capricho?"

—"No," Suspiré. No tenía tanto poder auto destructivo entre mis manos. La única forma de independizarme de Nadeshiko sería _graduándome_. En eso, ni siquiera mi instinto vengativo podría influir.

—"¿No qué, Sakura?"

Yo rodé los ojos —"No descuidaré mis estudios, ¿vale? ¿Eso te parece suficiente?"

—"Sakura, Sakura. ¿Me has despertado sólo para oír las cavilaciones de alguien enfermo psicológicamente?"

Kero me conocía demasiado bien. —"No, y no estoy enferma"

—"Escúpelo,"

Pues bien. —"Necesito que me ayudes a planear más cosas, Kero." Sólo conocía una mente más retorcida que la mía. Y esa pertenecía a la de mi mejor amigo.

—"No. Definitivamente _no," _

—"¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cómo puede ser que las cosas que tú hagas están bien, pero si yo las hago están mal?" No tenían idea de cuántas bromas pesadas Kero había hecho en nuestro instituto. Añadan esto a la lista de cosas que extrañaría.

—"Sucede," Pareció pensarlo por un momento —"Que de entre los dos, el que tiene más futuro eres tú. No querría que arruines tu reputación sólo por esta estupidez, Sakura," Sus palabras lograron conmoverme por un momento. Pero no lo suficiente como para alejarme de mi plan: hacer la vida imposible a Nadeshiko.

—"Bueno," Acepté con facilidad —"Si no me ayudas tú, estaré experimentando y será peor. Me atraparán más rápido,"

Soltó una maldición —"Esto es extorsión, Sakura. No me harás sentir culpable por _tus_ acciones,"

Yo sonreí, casi lo tenía —"No. No serás culpable por lo que haga, serás culpable porque sea atrapada,"

Una corriente fría me llegó a la cara y noté cuán frío en verdad estaba el ambiente. Y eso que estaba abrigada. Si tenía suerte, Nadeshiko y Clow, —a pesar de que me daba repugnancia pensarlo— dormirían desnudos.

—"¡Sakura! No quiero colgarte. No pienso ayudarte aunque ya no seas mi amiga,"

Yo fruncí el ceño —"Vamos, Kero. No seas gallina,"

Él soltó una risita —"No soy gallina. ¿Recuerdas quién fue el que puso bombas en todos los retretes el año pasado?"

Yo rodé sus ojos. Ínflale el ego más. No se puede, porque explotaría —"Está bien. Puedes empezar por ese truco. Algo casero, barato, porque gasté mis últimos recursos en la pintura,"

—"¡No! No te ayudaré, Sakura. Y es definitivo," Kero en verdad comenzaba a fastidiarme.

—"Gallina," Solté después de una maldición.

—"Lo soy, ¿y qué?"

—"Gallina. Cua, cua, cua,"

Él ser rió. ¿Es que mi causa le resultaba graciosa? —"Sakura, creo que las gallinas no cacarean así. Así hacen los patos,"

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Estaba intentando salirse por la tangente? —"Me ayudarás. Y es definitivo,"

—"Esta conversación ha llegado a su fin. Sakura no pienso ayudarte. Punto final," En verdad hablaba en serio, ¿no?

—"Bien," Le respondí con rapidez aunque me dolía un poco no contar con su apoyo. Había creído que él de entre todas las personas posibles, entendería. Al parecer, no era así.

—"Bien," Me respondió al fin.

—"Hasta luego," Dije en un susurro. No tardé en terminar la conversación. Bien. No contaba con Kero. Pero no por nada había aprendido un truco o dos en esto de las bromas pesadas. Después de todo, llevaba conociéndolo desde que parecía casi siempre.

Hubiera sido bueno escuchar la voz de la experiencia, pero qué más da. Iba a hacerlo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Por el momento, podía regodearme en el frío congelador que hacía en la casa.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Las cenas en mi familia siempre eran incómodas. Y por regla general todos debían comportarse como verdaderos miembros de la aristocracia. Es decir, que si querías tirarte un pedo, tenías que aguantarte hasta que hubieras desaparecido de la vista de la ¡oh, gran Matriarca! Ieran Li. Y si no podías aguantarte, tenías que echarle la culpa al que estaba a tu lado, en una última esperanza de no ser descubierto. Por supuesto que esto del pedo es una analogía. Quizás no lo más apropiado cuando estoy a punto de comer, pero no se me ocurre algo más _delicado_ con qué compararlo.

Los ojos de mi madre eran los de un halcón, y estos inspeccionaban cada aspecto de cada uno de sus polluelos. En ese caso, seríamos nosotros. Mis hermanas eran tres, y conmigo cuatro. Siempre se esperaba la mejor conducta posible y aunque nuestro carácter era más relajado que el de mi madre, siempre, siempre, nos veíamos obligados a comportarnos como ella. Es decir, con el cuello estirado, las espalda recta —era pecado mortal el encorvarse— utilizar apropiadamente todos los cubiertos, saber qué temas eran apropiados para hablar durante una comida, y lucir nuestro mejor aspecto.

No recordaba un día en el que no me hubiera dado una ducha antes de bajar a cenar. Oh, no, Dios nos prohíba comer sucios. Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a la refrescante ducha, pero hoy no me encontraba en el ánimo. De hecho, no me cayó nada bien. Es decir, veinte minutos atrás aún estaba en mi más profundo sueño cuando Fanran se acercó a mi habitación para avisarme que la cena sería servida _ahora._ Así que tuve que levantarme, darme una ducha y vestirme. Y todo para que la mamá halcón no concentrara su crítica en mis aspecto.

Bastante patético, ¿no? Tener que alistarse para una cena familiar un _viernes por la noche. _

Si hubiera sabido la que se me venía, no me hubiera bañado. Sólo por rebeldía. De hecho, dudo que siquiera me hubiera levantado.

La gran mesa estaba exquisitamente decorada, con mi madre tomando el asiento principal, Fuutie y Fanran a su izquierda y yo a su derecha junto con mi hermana Feimei.

La inspección de mi madre ya había pasado y comenzaron sirviéndonos alguna ensalada que picoteé sin interés. Después de que Wei y su ayudante de cocina —Wei era nuestro fiel empleado doméstico. El hombre se desenvolvía especialmente en el arte culinario y en ser mayordomo— nos sirvieron el plato fuerte, que la voz de mi madre se propagó por el comedor.

—"Shaoran," Levanté la mirada hacia ella, —"El domingo se llevará a cabo una cena en tu honor," Ante eso, fruncí el ceño. Aquella cena que Mei había mencionado, ¿era en mi honor? ¿Y qué había hecho de especial?

—"Disculpe que le pregunte, Madre. ¿Hay algo que haya hecho que merezca el honor?" Sí, eran un honor que mi madre se tomara la molestia de invitar a toda la familia —en realidad éramos un clan. Demasiada gente como para entrar en la categoría de familia y muy poca como para entrar en la categoría de pueblo—.

Ella me miró intensamente. Los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron. No me gustaba esa mirada. No era bueno cuando Ieran Li te miraba así.

—"No. Es la cena en la que anunciaremos tu compromiso," Tomé una respiración profunda. Está bien. No había oído eso.

—"¿Qué?" El susurro que se escapó de mis labios había sido involuntario.

Madre asintió —"Será la cena de tu compromiso,"

El impacto fue casi tan brutal y tuvo el mismo efecto que tendría una bomba atómica en mi interior. Pareció detonar y borrar cualquier vestigio de pensamiento coherente.

Decidí tomar las cosas con calma. No era bueno gritarle. Traté de controlarme —"¿Con quién?"

Ella entrecerró su mirada, como retándome a que reaccionara —"Con Meiling,"

Sí, ustedes estarán pensando tan mal de mi familia y yo sabía que estaba bien torcida, pero no era para tanto. A decir verdad, no hasta hace mucho me había estado preguntando con quién mi madre decidiría que tendría que casarme. Era una costumbre ancestral que iba de generación en generación, para asegurar el bienestar del clan. Sabía que era una buena estrategia porque el dinero y patrimonio familiar no se compartía con extraños y siempre se mantenía dentro del clan, pero en este preciso momento me pudieron haber dicho que era la única manera de preservar la raza humana de la extinción y aún así no lo hubiera hecho.

¡Por Dios, era _Meiling!_ Mi prima. Mi _prima. _ La chica más cotilla de todo el colegio, y según tenía entendido también la más maquiavélica. A mí me caía bien, pero creo que pertenezco a aquella pequeñísima porción estudiantil que era su amiga.

La idea por sí sola me parecía asquerosa. Como si me estuviera casando con Fuutie, Feimei, o Fanren. Diablos, me parecía igual de repugnante que casarme con mi propia madre.

Mis pensamientos se tornaron caóticos. Analicé todas las opciones en un segundo y determiné que no había forma de zafarme de ésta.

Con rapidez, observé el rostro de mis hermanas. Todas estaban lívidas, seguramente menos de lo que yo podía estar. Todos habíamos sido tomados por sorpresa.

Sabía que esto se vendría, pero nunca lo había sentido tan cerca. Jamás. Ni en un millón de años.

Sintiendo que el mundo colapsaba, me levanté de la mesa. Otro de los pecados capitales. Pero no me importaba. Porque mi madre había arruinado mi vida con ese casamiento que seguramente tendría cabida cuando fuéramos mayores de edad. Y ninguno de los dos podría hacer nada, porque de lo contrario seríamos parias entre la familia y nadie, ni siquiera mis hermanas serían capaces de ayudarnos, bajo la seguridad de que mi madre también expulsaría a cualquiera que osara desconocer su autoridad.

Con lentitud, me retiré del comedor en dirección de mi habitación.

¿Había pensado que esa cena sería un honor? Mejor lo pienso otra vez. Esa cena sería una comedia.

Y una comedia sería lo que me quedara de vida si llegaba a casarme con Meiling.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No mucho después de que hubiera finalizado la llamada con Kero, Nadeshiko irrumpió en mi habitación con un muy visible ceño fruncido. Seguramente la delgada bata para dormir no protegía mucho del frío infernal que estaba haciendo ¿no?

Pero su cara pasó de irritada a furiosa de un segundo a otro y yo sólo pude limitarme a disfrutar de la película.

Recorrió con mirada incrédula cada una de las paredes meticulosamente pintadas con el color menos apropiado para una habitación. Su nariz se arrugó ante el olor a pintura fresca y por un breve momento sentí lástima por ella. Palabra clave: _breve._

—"Sakura," Me llamó sin respiración, —"¿Qué es esto?"

Fingí ignorancia —"¿Qué?"

Señaló las paredes de una forma bastante insistente. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

—"¡Esto!" Apuntó a las paredes una a una, y cuando se descuidó, solté una risita que venía conteniendo. —"¿De dónde sacaste la pintura para hacer esta atrocidad?"

Fruncí el entrecejo. —"Tu _marido_ me vio salir. Y también me vio entrar con la pintura," Volví a encogerme de hombros. —"Supongo que no le importó lo suficiente como para avisarte, ¿no? Tsk, tsk. Así no se lleva una buena relación _mamá._ Lo principal es la comunicación, ¿no lo crees?" Por un momento, creí que le iba a dar un infarto ahí mismo, y de repente la broma no resultó tan agradable. Pero cuando tomó una inhalación profunda, suspiré y pude disfrutar.

Por un instante pareció tener algo más que agregar a su discurso, pero echándole una última mirada a mi habitación, salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza. El discurso de haber trabado el termostato, muy, muy olvidado.

Volví a reírme, llena de satisfacción.

Eso había sido casi demasiado fácil. Si no me dolieran las piernas y los brazos por el esfuerzo de pintar, o habría declarado tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Si había creído que había disfrutado con la reacción de Nadeshiko, debo confesarles que me quedé corta. Había sido infinitamente más placentero observar el desayuno. Nos sentamos como si de una perfecta familia se tratara.

La incomodidad era absoluta, por supuesto. Ah, cuán bien se sentía.

Justo cuando el ambiente se sentía más tenso que nunca, un teléfono —supongo que el de la casa— comenzó a sonar y Clow no tardó mucho en levantarse para contestarlo. Mi madre y yo lo observamos perderse en dirección de lo que ahora conocía como cocina y fue entonces cuando mi mamá comenzó a espetar.

—"Sacarás ese horroroso color de las paredes. _Inmediatamente,_"

Yo me encogí de hombros, pretendiendo mi voz más suave —"Pero _mami,_ tú me dijiste que decorara la habitación como quisiera, ¿no?" Contuve las ganas de reír con crueldad —"y yo quise decorarla pintándola de negro,"

Apretó los puños y pareció lívida —"Sé que estás molesta, Sakura pero," Oh, Dios, en verdad no tenía idea de cuán molesta estaba —"Soy tu madre y me obedecerás," ¿Es que acaso ese era el único argumento con el que podía enfrentarme? Qué patética.

Yo asentí, —"Por supuesto que eres mi madre. ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente infeliz como para que me lo recuerdes a cada dos segundos?" Justo cuando iba aumentar más acusaciones a la lista de pecados de Nadeshiko, Clow llegó nuevamente a ocupar su asiento. Los ojos de mi madre advirtieron que esta discusión no estaba ni por lejos finalizada.

—"Mi cuñada nos invita a una cena." Lucía molesto por alguna razón que no sabía identificar, quizás por las cosas que yo había hecho, —"Será mañana. Espero que ustedes puedan acompañarme," Lo cual significaba que aunque Nadeshiko estuviera lo suficientemente molesta como para asistir, él igual lo haría. Supongo que yo no contaba mucho en la ecuación.

Con creciente irritación comprobé, que después de todo, _sí _estaba en la ecuación. —"Sí, _iremos_" Remarcó Nadeshiko enviándome una mirada que no aceptaba reclamos.

—"¿Es formal?" Pregunté dirigiéndome a Clow. Él pareció sorprenderse al saber que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

—"Sí" Bien. Iba a ir. Y necesitaba saber si era formal para vestirme de la manera más informal posible. Sabía que no saldría de la casa así —no crean que me avergonzaría así—, pero Nadeshiko sí vería mis intenciones. Y eso sería lo divertido.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Con lentitud, repasé todo mi armario, en busca de dos trajes. El día completo me la había pasado finalizando ciertos detalles sobre mi habitación. Ya era domingo, y a tan sólo una hora me encontraría dirigiéndome a la supuesta gran cena. Ya sabía bien el plan. Nadeshiko _jamás _ me dejaría salir así de la casa, así que sería un fastidio tanto como para ella y Clow el tener que esperarme a que me cambiara. Yo no tenía ningún apuro por salir, así que me tomaría tiempo extra en arreglarme.

¿Una falda jean? Sí. Minifalda. La más corta que tenía, en realidad. Y un top, el top más corto que tengo, también. ¿Zapatos deportivos? Sí. ¿Y cómo me podía peinar? Una coleta supongo que estaría bien. ¿Y el maquillaje? Suspirando, me dije que no podría maquillarme hoy.

Decidí para mi segundo atuendo el vestido más formal que tenía, era de color de negro y tenía un amplio escote en la espalda, y era lo suficientemente largo como para pasar de formal. Sabía que la familia de Clow tenía dinero —pienso que por lo menos, mucho más que nosotros— y que respingarían sus narices si vieran que la hija de Nadeshiko vestía mal. ¿No se suponía que su madre era diseñadora? Pues sí, pero nunca me habían agradados los diseños pomposos de mi madre. Y como no estaba acostumbrada a asistir a "cenas familiares", sencillamente no me había tomado la molestia de tener algo más "elegante" en mi armario.

Me encontré en duda entre dos tipos de zapatos. Unos eran altos, y a simple vista provocaban el dolor más agonizante con el que una mujer pudiera lidiar en su vida, pero eran verdaderamente hermosos. Los otros, eran discretos, sencillos y bajos. Pero no lucían tan bien como los primeros. Al diablo, me dije a mí misma. Preferí la belleza.

El resto de detalles los resolvería después de darme un largo baño. Había encontrado el baño junto a mi habitación, uno lo suficientemente grande como para incluir bañera y ducha al mismo tiempo y suspirando ante la imposibilidad de relajarme por completo, decidí escoger la ducha. Sí, una ducha larga me ayudaría a aclarar ciertas cosas en mi mente.

El ambiente en el baño aún estaba frío, incluso después de que Clow se percatara de que la temperatura había sido deliberadamente descendida, y yo era la única sospechosa. Había guardado silencio, y supongo que le habría dejado el trabajo sucio de regañarme a mi madre, pero todo eso se le había olvidado con lo de la pintura.

Desvistiéndome, me concentré en Clow. Frunciendo el ceño, me percaté que el hombre había decidido alejarse de mí, porque evidentemente, con aquella presentación, lo había conseguido espantar lo suficiente como para evitar cualquier roce inapropiado conmigo.

Quizás el hombre me hubiera caído bien —ya habíamos sido presentados con anterioridad, según recuerdo— si no hubiera sido el principal motivo de la separación de mis padres. _Quizás_.

De cualquier manera, pensaba hacer caminar a Nadeshiko por la avenida de la desdicha y si él la quería, tendría que caminar con ella, ¿no?

Entrando a la ducha, probé la temperatura del agua. Ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Perfecto. Las gotas de agua no tardaron en descender.

Mis pensamientos continuaron desvariando desde mi madre, mi hermano, mi papá y a Clow nuevamente.

¿Había habido alguien que acompañaba a Clow cuando fuimos presentados? No recordaba muy bien su cara, y creo que incluso Nadeshiko lo había llamado por su nombre, pero sencillamente yo había estado demasiado furiosa como para prestar atención a cualquiera. El mismo Dalai Lama podía haber estado parado frente a mí y yo jamás me hubiera percatado de su presencia, porque todo lo que había podido ver era a mi madre con otro hombre que no era mi padre.

Cerrando la ducha y expulsando la furia con un suspiro, comencé a secar mi cuerpo con una toalla. Estaba segura de que era un hombre. Forcé mi mente para acordarme quién era, pero encontré un vacío en ella. Encogiéndome de hombros, decidí que lo mejor era olvidarme de ese incidente y enfocarme en lo que tenía que hacer.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Una vez vestida con el primer atuendo, pero todavía sin arreglar mi cabello, Nadeshiko irrumpió en mi habitación. Me sobresalté, soltando el peine al piso. ¿Ahora también se había olvidado de sus buenos modales? ¿Nadie le había ensañado que era grosero el entrar sin tocar?

—"Quítate inmediatamente esa ropa," Gruñó. Nadeshiko _nunca _gruñe. Con ella todo es dulces, flores y muchos colores —"_Ahora,_ Sakura,"

La vieja Sakura por lo general evitaba disputas con Nadeshiko. Pero si había habido una razón para que usara este ridículo vestuario para asistir a una cena formal, ésa era la razón. De todas maneras tenía que agradecer su interrupción, porque habría sido incómodo discutir con ella en frente de Clow.

Levantando una ceja en desafío, me levanté de la cama para darle a entender que no le entregaría la victoria en bandeja de plata. Había hecho suficientes concesiones, una de éstas mudarme a esta horrible ciudad.

—"¿O si no qué?" Sí, quizás no lo más sutil. Su cara pareció estallar en ira.

—"¡O si no te la sacaré yo misma!" Pff. Qué mentirosa. Nadeshiko estaba vestida con uno de sus diseños, uno de esos que sólo tenía seda y piedras preciosas, y sus tacones aguja junto con sus manos perfectamente arregladas, jamás le permitirían meterse en un altercado conmigo. Ella preferiría cortarse una mano antes de arruinar alguno de sus vestidos.

Rodando mis ojos, ignoré su comentario —"Pues si no voy así, no iré con nada. ¿Qué diría la familia de Clow al ver a tu hija desnuda, eh, _mamá_?"

Ella me desafió, y fue divertido el ver que su cara se ponía aún más roja. —"¡No estoy bromeando, jovencita!" Qué vieja sonaba, —"¡Te pondrás un vestido decente, sea lo último que haga!" Vaya, su cara ahora se había puesto morada por lo sonrojada, y no dudaba que en cualquier momento podía explotar.

Sólo cuando vi que en verdad se acercaba a mí, con la firme determinación que ambas compartíamos, en sus ojos, nos ahorré el numerito. Ya había sacado todo el jugo a esta situación y no quería pasar por la vergüenza de que Nadeshiko hubiera hablado en serio cuando dijo lo de desvestirme ella misma.

—"Está bien," Accedí con facilidad, disfrutando cada segundo de su cara encendida —"Me cambiaré," Pareció dudar por un momento de mis palabras, pero se guardó cualquier clase de comentario que hubiera deseado hacer, y salió de la habitación mirándome con una advertencia muy clara en sus ojos.

Había descubierto que me gustaba tomarle el pelo a Nadeshiko y dudo que fuera un vicio fácil de superar.

Suspirando, porque con esta victoria eran tres a mi favor y cero para mi madre, salí del _outfit _ uno y me concentré en el dos. Miré el reloj en mi velador, sí, faltaba media hora aún. Evidentemente Nadeshiko no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para que tuviera que venir a asegurarse que vestía apropiadamente.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Mis hermanas no habían parado de gimotear y entrometerse en mi habitación y tampoco habían parado de quejarse cuán injusta era nuestra madre y que yo debería ser el pionero en romper la gran tradición familiar al negar mi colaboración en este arreglo. No había tenido un solo segundo libre desde la cena en que Madre me puso al corriente, y el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, tratando de ignorar las quejas de Fuutie, Fanran y Feimei que cuando me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo, era demasiado tarde para hacer un análisis profundo.

Estaba comenzando a vestirme y no faltaría mucho para que la familia comenzara a llegar y yo no había pensado cómo reaccionar cuando viera a Meiling. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía qué _decirle_. Normalmente, era ella quien parlotearía tanto que mi lado de conversación se reduciría a sólo escuchar. Sabía que ella ya se habría enterado para este momento, y seguramente estaría llorando por cada esquina de su casa, porque un compromiso entre nosotros sería como el compromiso entre dos hermanos.

Me estremecí al pensar en un posible futuro a su lado. Me estremecí aún más al imaginar tener que _acostarme_ con ella. Náusea era todo lo que podía pensar después de imaginar tal cosa. ¡Mi madre debía estar loca! ¿No se percataba que mi vida junto a Meiling en verdad sería un suplicio?

Sentí que mi cuerpo se rebelaba ante el pensamiento de _casarme_ con ella. Lo más probable es que fuera cuando Meiling alcanzara la mayoría de edad, una semana después de mi propio cumpleaños en unos nueve meses más.

La sensación de asfixia me aprisionó por completo. No estaba acostumbrado a auto compadecerme pero había sido un tonto al no saber que esto se venía encima. Tonto. Tonto. Tonto.

Los dedos me temblaron en el momento de hacer el nudo de mi corbata, ¿cómo iba a poder hacer esto?

La pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo ancestral de los Li estaba seguramente guardada en mi bolsillo derecho. Súbitamente adquirió un peso que bordeaba la tonelada.

Necesitaba el consejo de alguien. No de mis hermanas, con su forma de pensar feminista y sentimental, pero no tenía a nadie más a quién recurrir. Mi madre, imposible. ¿Meiling? Me burlé ante el pensamiento. ¿Eriol? Mejor era que le preguntara al gato de la vecina.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a una sola persona, ¡Clow! Mi tío sabría qué hacer. Él me diría. Sabía que no había escapatoria, pero me acogería a cualquier vestigio de esperanza que tuviera.

Frunciendo el ceño, pensé que lo que estaba sucediéndome probablemente era karma malo que había adquirido al burlarme de él y de su hijastra.

El timbre de la casa reverberó y la presión fue mayor que casi resultaba aplastante.

Fuutie entró en mi habitación con rapidez, mientras me decía con gesto estoico —"Mi tío Clow llegó, y trajo a Nadeshiko con ella," Levanté mi cabeza con sorpresa. Una leve sonrisa se me escapó. Así que la tigresa había conseguido zafarse de una aburrida cena familiar con perfectos extraños, ¿no?

Mi curiosidad me obligó a confirmar mi teoría —"¿Alguien más con ellos?" Ella frunció el ceño, mientras se encogía de hombros —"No lo sé. Mamá me mandó a verte. Dice que tienes que salir a saludar a los invitados,"

Una breve desilusión fue lo que sentí ante su vaga respuesta. Sakura no estaría aquí. Maldición, ¿y qué importaba si estaba aquí o no? ¡Me condenarían en esta cena! ¿Y todo lo que podía pensar era que si una malcriada había venido o no? Qué idiota.

Asintiendo, me levanté no sin antes escuchar la voz de Fuutie otra vez —"Shaoran," Me llamó —"En verdad lo siento mucho," Sí, ella sabía cuán mal me sentía.

Apretando mis labios, acepté la disculpa. Y salí de mi habitación. Al diablo con todo. Si mi destino era casarme con la cotilla de Meiling, y así heredaría el puesto de mi madre en el clan, que así fuera.

Pero aún sentía la necesidad de hablar con mi tío. Y todavía sentía el gran peso que me impondrían esta noche.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Había escuchado la voz de Clow, estar cargada con pesar, mientras le explicaba algo a Nadeshiko, durante el viaje hacia la _fabulosa _cena. El volante del Mercedes se veía extrañamente reducido entre sus manos.

Hasta el momento, su conversación no me había importado en lo más mínimo, pero no sé qué captó mi atención.

—"¿Entonces se va a casar por obligación?" Preguntaba con incredulidad Nadeshiko. Involuntariamente me acerqué más para escuchar.

—"Sí. Tan sólo son dos niños," Farfulló él, y mi curiosidad explotó. Nada puede contener mi curiosidad.

—"¿Alguien se va a casar?" Sé que era meter mi nariz en asuntos que no me concernían pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo.

—"Sí, el sobrino de Clow se va a casar, Sakura," Ella corroboró lo dicho, —"Creo que tiene tu misma edad," A lo que Clow asintió, yo me estremecí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casa a mi edad? Diablos, yo todavía no había tenido mi primer novio oficial y habían otros chicos que ya se casaban.

—"Pero hoy sólo se anuncia el compromiso. La boda se llevará a cabo cuando ambos sean mayores de edad," ¿Así que por eso usábamos pintas elegantes, eh? Íbamos a una fiesta de compromiso.

Sin querer profundizar aquel asunto, decidí continuar ignorando su conversación. No era mi problema, ¿habían dicho que los casaban por obligación? No había otra idea más descabellada que esa. Me estremecí al imaginarme en un rollo así. Palidecía en comparación a lo que había sucedido con Nadeshiko.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me recordé que no era mi problema.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Tal y como había sospechado, la familia de Clow tenía dinero. _Dinero._ En grandes cantidades, por el mármol del piso, los finos decorados interiores y por las hermosas lámparas de cristal. La casa aún se mostraba relativamente vacía, pero en mi cabeza aún ululaban los nombres de dos muchachas y un anciano que parecía ser el mayordomo de la mansión. Todas estas personas eran familia de Clow —sus sobrinas, creo—, pero yo era muy mala con los nombres, así que era preferible evitar nombrarlas.

—"Sakura," Me llamó Nadeshiko mientras veía aproximarse a una elegante señora que pronto me encontré mirando cara a cara, —"Ieran," Pronunció Clow el nombre de la señora, —"te presento a Sakura, la hija de Nadeshiko," La dama me dio una grácil reverencia y me sentí torpe al imitarla. Creo que hasta me sonrojé. Su mirada no podía ser más reprobadora y seria. Diablos, había condenación en toda ella.

—"Nadeshiko," Saludó a mi madre, —"¿Cómo ha estado la mudanza?" Evidentemente estaba al corriente de nuestras vidas. Me pregunto si su mirada reprobadora se debe a las pequeñas travesurillas que he armado en casa de Clow.

Nadeshiko suspiró, —"Agotadora. Nunca creí que mudarnos podría ser tan complicado," Ella asintió y los bellos de mi nuca se respingaron al sentir de nuevo esa mirada en mí —"¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?" Yo asentí, profusamente. —"¿Cómo sientes el cambio de Tomoeda a Tokio, Sakura?" Juro que en ese momento todas las palabras de mi vocabulario fueron a dar mi intestino, y nunca nadie había conseguido intimidarme lo suficiente para conseguir que dejara de hablar.

Tomando una fuerte respiración, me digné a contestar —"Bien, supongo," Fue todo lo que logré mascullar, y aquello era una rotunda mentira.

Ella volvió a asentir, y esta vez se dirigió a Clow, —"Clow, ¿te importaría mostrarles la casa? Aún Shaoran no está listo, pero pronto bajará para saludarte,"

El semblante de Clow pareció ensombrecerse —"Ieran, sabes que esto no es justo," Pareció querer decir más, pero se percató de que Nadeshiko y yo estábamos presentes.

Ieran ignoró el comentario, y volvió a dirigirse a nosotras —"Siéntanse como en casa y asegúrense de que Clow las presente con el resto de la familia. No tardarán en llegar," Dándole una mirada significativa a Clow, se apartó de nosotros, en lo que supongo a la cocina.

Clow pareció estar concentrado en algo que no pude descifrar, así que después de asegurarme que la mujer se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar mi comentario, le pregunté a Nadeshiko —"¿Quién era ella?" Lo dije en un susurro. Vaya, ella ya no estaba aquí y aún así me sentía intimidada.

Nadeshiko volvió a suspirar —"Es la cuñada de Clow, hija."

Fruncí mi ceño, —"¿Clow tiene problemas con ella?"

Ella asintió y echó un vistazo rápido hacia Clow —"Suele ser muy estricta," Y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Clow interrumpió la frase que iba a decir —"¿Quieren conocer la casa?" La proposición fue ambigua. Yo había creído que Nadeshiko ya conocía la mansión, pero al parecer, no era así. Recordé la mirada de la cuñada de Clow. Sus ojos habían sido fríos. Y había sido muy impersonal. ¿Sería posible que a la familia de Clow no le agradara su relación con mi madre? Las otras dos jóvenes —Fansan y Faimei o algo así— se habían mostrado cordiales en su breve presentación. Incluso el anciano con pose de mayordomo—Wei, si recuerdo bien— se había mostrado más amigable que la cuñada de Clow.

¿Estaría en lo cierto? ¿O sólo sería imaginación mía?

Recordando la censura en su mirada, me estremecí. No, no era mi imaginación.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cerré mi habitación, tomando una última respiración. Debía calmarme. Dios, estaba actuando irracionalmente. Me había preparado durante _años_ para éste momento y aunque a decir verdad, me hubiera agradado enterarme con anterioridad —probablemente no una muy buena idea porque habría encontrado una forma de zafarme de esta— tenía que afrontar las cosas tales como eran. Si quería continuar con el legado de mi padre, debía hacer sacrificios. La vida me había enseñado que nada bueno era gratis. Para conseguir algo, uno debía hacer algún sacrificio. Y casarme con Meiling sería el mío.

¿Qué me detenía de casarme con ella? Cierto era que muchas veces no soportaba escucharla, y también era cierto que era más informativa que un periódico local.

Me había preparado tanto tiempo para hacer esto, que jamás me había acercado a una chica, porque cuando este anuncio se hubiera llevado a cabo, sólo saldría alguien lastimado.

Intenté razonarlo, una y otra vez, mientras descendía de las escaleras. La recepción estaba vacía, y aunque busqué por todos lados a mi tío, no lo encontré. Con rapidez, vi a mis hermanas sentadas, conversando despreocupadamente.

—"¿Han visto a Clow?" Pregunté a Feimei, quien me había observado acercarme.

Feimei y Fanran asintieron —"Salió al jardín,"

Sin esperar nada, salí al encuentro con mi tío. Mis hermanas comprendían bien la necesidad.

Los Li, guardaban muchas tradiciones, pero la principal era la del legado. El primer varón nacido del líder, heredaría la mitad de todos los bienes y propiedades de la familia, y la otra mitad sería repartida entre los demás hermanos. Del matrimonio de mis padres habían surgido cuatro hijos. Mis tres hermanas y yo, y aunque ellas eran mayores, yo heredaría la mitad completa. Pero siempre había un truco. El hijo heredero, tendría que aceptar sin rechistar la novia que sus padres le impusieran. Como mi padre había fallecido, mi madre era la encargada de buscarme una esposa.

Si el heredero rehusaba a contraer nupcias con la mujer elegida por sus padres, automáticamente perdería el título de líder y toda la herencia. Interesante, ¿no?

Aunque sabía que estaba atrapado, necesitaba el consejo de mi tío.

Avancé por el jardín, hasta que divisé tres siluetas en la distancia. Levanté una ceja con curiosidad. ¿Sakura sí había asistido, después de todo?

Clow se volteó, a su vez, y me miró. No tardé demasiado en alcanzarlos.

Mi tío vestía un terno, igual que yo. Nadeshiko, como siempre, lucía hermosa. Pero quien en verdad le robaba escenario era Sakura. La muchacha con la perforación en su ombligo y de semblante furioso que había conocido palidecía con la elegante joven que se erguía ante mí.

Una leve sonrisa se colocó en mis labios al recordar, con mucha diversión nuestro primer encuentro. La sonrisa se profundizó al observar su rostro boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

Muy rápidamente la pequeña sonrisa que ella me había provocado, se borró al ver el semblante oscuro de mi tío y me recordó con rapidez todo lo del compromiso.

—"Tío," Saludé con una inclinación de cabeza, —"Nadeshiko," Tomé su mano, y deposité un beso en los nudillos, como la costumbre indicaba.

Miré a Sakura por un momento, —"Creo que no hemos sido presentados," Pero yo ya sabía su nombre. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de que _ella_ supiera mi nombre. Después de toda la furia y frustración que ella había atravesado era más que lógico que no hubiera notado mi presencia.

Ella rodó sus ojos ante mi frase, y consiguió hacer resurgir mi sonrisa. Estiré mi mano y la desafié a tomarla, ella frunció el ceño —"Shaoran Li," Estiró su mano, de forma mecánica y aún con el ceño fruncido pronunció con firmeza su nombre —"Sakura Kinomoto," Nada sucedió durante el momento en que sostuvimos nuestras manos, no como ésos típicos clichés en los que se siente una corriente eléctrica recorrerte por el cuerpo y alguna otra bobada como ésa. Fue extraño, eso sí, porque el tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento, y luego cuando nos soltamos, regresó todo a la normalidad.

Sakura me miró con arrogancia, pero no dijo nada.

Me giré hacia Clow, —"Necesito hablar contigo," Él asintió, y yo me disculpé ante las dos, —"Disculpen, pero tenemos lamentables asuntos de qué tratar," Sakura me miró, Dios, ¿no provocaba envejecimiento prematuro el arrugar el ceño así?

Con una última mirada hacia ella, Clow y yo nos apartamos y pronto me concentré en los asuntos lamentables que había mencionado.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

La pregunta había salido de mi boca mucho antes de que pudiera frenarla —"¿Quién es él?"

Quizás lo más humillante de ella, fue el ver la expresión divertida de Nadeshiko. —"El sobrino de Clow, el hijo de Ieran,"

Apreté los puños al escuchar el tono burlón de ella. ¿Había sido demasiado evidente nuestro juego de miradas? ¿O sólo le resultaba obvio a Nadeshiko, que me conocía —o creía conocerme, — más que los demás? ¿Me había quedado mirándolo embobada, porque esos ojos ambarinos habían resultado lo suficientemente cautivadores? Maldiciendo, me convencí de que no había hecho el ridículo y que había podido contener mi sorpresa al ver al joven alto que me había mirado con diversión.

Una nueva rabia resurgió en mi interior. ¿Qué le había parecido gracioso? Sí, lo encontraba atractivo, pero había conocido muchos chicos atractivos. ¿Por qué me miraba como si estuviera conociendo a un chiste con patas? Su sola mirada había conseguido irritarme.

Apreté los puños, y mi mente trabajó a mil por hora, —"¿Es él quien se va a casar?" Era claro que tenía mi edad, pero aparentaba más, por lo alto —me superaba por una cabeza, ¡y estaba usando estos tacones matadores!— que era.

Yo era más alta que Nadeshiko, y ahora lo era aún más, usando los zapatos asesinos. La miré hacia abajo, mientras me respondía —"Sí," Una punzada de tragedia se coló en mi pecho, pero me dije que no era mayor a la que hubiera sentido por un vaso de leche derramada.

Mi cerebro volvió a trabajar a mil por hora, —"Pero es muy joven," En realidad, no era una queja. Quería obtener más información, y la única manera de hacerlo era persistir. Ella volvió a asentir, —"Tiene tu edad. De hecho, según los arreglos que hizo Clow, ambos se graduarán en la misma clase," Éste era mi último año de instituto, y aunque ya sabía que el sobrino de Clow compartiría mi mismo salón, todavía me sentía extrañada al respecto.

Una corazonada me decía que había algo especial en Shaoran Li. Algo que iba más allá de una cara bonita. Y ese algo había brillado en el desafío de su mirada.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡Hola, queridos lectores!! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo aún sigo sin conexión al Internet, pero he tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir. Me he preguntado si les molesta tener que leer capítulos tan extensos, y serían muy amables si me contestaran esta pregunta. No saben cuánto en verdad aprecio sus comentarios y de corazón espero que la historia les guste. Estará cargada de planes malévolos de una muy vengativa Sakura, y supongo que eso será divertido de leer. Les agradezco infinitamente a todos mis lectores, especialmente a aquellos que se toman un minutito de su tiempo para conversar conmigo a través de sus reviews. Es siempre muy emocionante el descubrir si la historia es de su agrado o no.

Muchos besos y abrazos,

Sakki Chan.


	3. Capítulo 2

Shaoran Li P

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

La cara de mi tío me lo decía todo. Así de fácil. No necesitaba de palabras necias para saber que mis dudas eran certezas y que mi destino era llevar a cabo este matrimonio.

—"¿No hay forma alguna de apelar esto ante el Consejo?" Pregunté, apretando los puños. El Consejo era un grupo de ancianos particularmente _sabios_ que aprobaban o reprobaban las decisiones del líder. El cargo de líder originalmente era de mi padre, pero ante su muerte, mi madre lo había sucedido y permanecería en el cargo hasta que yo me encontrara en plenas facultades de heredar el liderazgo del clan.

Clow me miró solemnemente, —"Shaoran, tienes que resignarte a la idea. El Consejo no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¿Has intentado convencer a tu madre de que esta no es la mejor decisión?"

No, maldición, no. No lo había hecho, porque la idea del casamiento había ahogado cualquier otro pensamiento racional.

—"No," Maldición.

—"De todas maneras, no creo que hubiera servido de nada," Suspiró de forma cansina, —"Quizás sea lo mejor, Shaoran."

Sí, quizás lo era. Pero aún no conseguía darme a la idea.

Con curiosidad, miré en dirección del jardín. No hace mucho habíamos entrado en la casa y tras una breve conversación me percaté de que no había salida de ésta.

—"¿Cómo le va a Nadeshiko con su hija?" Pregunté, mirando con atención la reacción de mi tío. Él inmediatamente se tensó, para luego liberar un ahogado gemido. No muy masculino que digamos.

—"Esa niña ha venido desde el infierno para atormentarnos," La burla estaba presente, —"¿Te imaginas que pintó su habitación de negro? No sabes cuánto Nadeshiko se esforzó decorando ese cuarto y arreglarlo para la comodidad de Sakura. Y ella compró pintura negra y borró todo lo que Nadeshiko había hecho," Soltó una risa ahogada, —"También trabó el termostato. Cuando me desperté por el frío creí que era porque la temperatura ambiental había descendido. Tardé una hora en percatarme del daño. Pequeña diablilla, eso es lo que es,"

Indudablemente Clow encontraba divertidas aquellas cosas, porque las había dicho con humor evidente en su rostro. Yo me hubiera unido a su humor de no ser porque estaba lo suficientemente malhumorado como para llenar un estadio con mi rabia. De alguna manera, el oír las travesuras de Sakura había conseguido alivianar un poco el sentimiento de angustia, pero la conversación finalizó demasiado pronto como para poder pedirle más detalles sobre ello. Más y más familia llegaba, algunos más cercanos que otros y mentalmente me preguntaba en qué momento arribaría Meiling.

No tardó mucho en hacerlo. Fruncí mi ceño al verla. La cara de mi prima irradiaba cualquier otra cosa excepto furia o desconcierto. Parecía incluso algo _feliz._ Y eso no lo había esperado. ¿Sería posible que sus padres no le hubieran comunicado el objeto de esta cena? ¿Sería ignorante de la situación, y se enteraría en público, mientras hacía un berrinche porque no quería casarse conmigo? ¿Nos avergonzaría ante todos?

La duda carcomía mi interior y después de saludar a los padres de Meiling, y a ella, la agarré de la muñeca y me disculpé brevemente, puesto que teníamos que conversar. Bajo ningún motivo iba a permitir que nos viéramos en ridículo.

Meiling me miraba confundida, pero todavía podía ver aquella felicidad que no parecía borrarse de su cara, ni aún cuando la estaba arrastrando hacia el despacho de mi madre.

—"¡Shaoran!" Se quejó, su voz chillona cerca de mi oído. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y me preparé para decirle la verdad. —"Tengo que hablar contigo,"

—"¿Qué sucede?" Me preguntó. Tomé una fuerte respiración y decidí lanzar la verdad primero. Era lo mejor.

—"Estamos comprometidos," Ella abrió los ojos por un momento, pero luego frunció el ceño.

No tardó mucho en preguntarme con cierta incredulidad, —"¿Eso era lo que tenías que decirme?"

La perplejidad probablemente provocó que mi mandíbula tocara el piso antes de percatarme que seguramente me vería ridículo. Mis puños se contrajeron como reacción natural ante la furia que bullía en mi interior. Apreté los labios y cerré mis ojos, pudiendo escuchar mi respiración agitada. Mi cerebro parecía tener pulso propio.

—"¿Shaoran?" La voz se escuchaba a la distancia. Pero en todo lo que podía concentrarme era en no romper algo.

¿Meiling había sabido? La pregunta sonó ridícula, incluso para mis propios pensamientos.

—"¿Desde cuándo, Meiling?" Abrí los ojos y pude reconocer que ella estaba asustada. Me acerqué un poco, pero no demasiado, no confiando mucho en mí y en la tentación que representaba mi _prometida_ como posible saco de arena para mis puños.

—"¿Desde cuándo qué, Shaoran?" Quizás fue la voz calmada en la que dijo eso, o su cara que parecía exultarse en satisfacción, o quizás fue la pequeña sonrisa que parecía escaparse de sus labios. Alguna de esas cosas fueron las que motivaron que mi ira saliera en oleadas veloces, incontenibles.

—"¡Desde cuándo sabías esto, Meiling!" Grité, perdiendo el control por completo, —"¡Desde cuándo!"

Ella no lució intimidada por mi estallido, —"¡Desde siempre, Shaoran!" Contestó también, —"¿Cómo puedes reclamarme algo así? ¡Creí que tú también lo sabías!"

La frustración golpeó mi estómago con fuerza. ¿En verdad ella creía que yo sabía esto?

—"¿Por qué no detuviste esta locura, Meiling?" Una vez la furia había escapado. No la dejaría escapar más, sólo conseguía nublar mi juicio, —"¿Por qué no evitaste este desastre? ¡Pudiste haber hecho algo!" Ella me miró, firme desde su posición y por primera vez me percaté que estaba llorando. Quizás la frustración no me permitía sentir compasión por esas lágrimas. O quizás sería porque presentía lo que se venía.

—"¡Desastre! ¡Desastre es casarme con la persona que amo!" Si todo lo anterior me había sacado de mis casillas, esto sólo consiguió congelarme en estupefacción. Todo estaba sucediendo a un ritmo demasiado acelerado y yo me estaba quedando atrás.

Bilis subió por mi garganta, y la cabeza me dio una alocada vuelta que consiguió descolocarme.

—"Te amo," Gimió ella, sólo empeorando mi estado de asombro. _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. _

¿Cómo podía decir que me amaba? Santo Cielo, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. No podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca con la misma facilidad con la que leyera la hora.

No podía ser. Cuando lo que yo creía que tenía era una amistad con una prima, ella había creído que yo sabía del compromiso y probablemente creía que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Era terrible que la persona a la que yo veía como un familiar, jamás en un sentido romántico, se acercara a mí diciéndome que me _amaba. _ Simplemente de un universo alterno.

Hundí mi cara entre mis manos, sin ser capaz de hablar. ¿Qué podía decir ante tal barbaridad?

Retrocedí, llevado por el instinto, y con una última mirada de decepción salí del despacho, reprochándome una y otra vez cuán ciego había sido.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Ieran no tardó en llamar a todos los invitados al comedor, en el que calculo, habría unas cincuenta personas. La mesa estaba elegantemente decorada, los cubiertos eran de plata y las múltiples copas tenían bordes de oro. Tanta opulencia era extraña de ver, pero no demasiado extraña si observabas con cuidado a las personas que nos rodeaban. Las edades de los invitados variaban desde _muy viejos_ hasta críos que deduzco serían unos siete o seis años menores a mí.

Tendí mi servilleta sobre mi regazo, tal como vi a todos hacer, y esperé a que comenzaran a distribuir el primer plato, y durante esa espera pude encontrar a la persona que había estado buscando.

Estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida, y estaba inmóvil. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y aquello me intrigó aún más que su silencio. Todos estaban conversando, a un nivel moderado, pero nadie parecía animarse a perturbar su meditación. Lo miré con brevedad, para evitar que cualquiera se sintiera ofendido, creyéndose aludido por mi mirada. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para causar el efecto equivocado.

¿Qué le había sucedido? Me pregunté. Quizás no le había sucedido nada. Quizás siempre era callado y reservado. Por todo lo que lo conocía, sabía que era galante pero sus ojos revelaban que también le gustaba burlarse de otros.

Olvidándome del irritante Shaoran Li, me concentré en no derramar nada y utilizar apropiadamente los cubiertos. Ya no era mucha costumbre utilizar cubiertos en mi casa, porque durante los últimos meses habíamos pedido más comida a domicilio de la que podía recordar.

Ese pensamiento me llevó a otro. ¿Cómo estarían mi papá y Touya? No había hablado con ellos desde el día de la mudanza. Por supuesto que no quería hablar con Touya y recriminarle por haberse guardado el pequeño dato que me estaría yendo a vivir con Nadeshiko, la cualquiera. Sabía que la confrontación era inevitable, pero había sido hasta ahora que me acordaba del asunto. Mi padre, también debía saberlo, y tampoco se había molestado en ponerme al día. Sí, quería saber sobre cómo les estaba yendo en su nuevo departamento pero simplemente no me apetecía comenzar una conversación tan dolorosa como ésa. Ya había suficiente tragedia en que Nadeshiko mirara como colegiala enamorada a Clow.

Otro asunto sobre el que tenía que pensar era en Kero. Había rehusado ayudarme y a pesar de que seguía molesta con él, necesitaba desesperadamente de su experiencia. Busqué una forma de conseguir su apoyo, pero estaba escasa de ideas.

La voz de Nadeshiko interrumpió la cadena de ideas —"Sakura," Me llamó, pero sólo la miré distraída, desde mi asiento.

—"Sakura," Volvió a llamarme, y esta vez consiguió fastidiarme.

—"¿Qué?" Pregunté con impaciencia. Ella me señaló hacia la derecha, donde Ieran estaba levantada hablando cosas que yo no podía entender.

Con vergüenza, me percaté que había pedido un momento, y todos habían dejado de comer. Todos excepto yo, por supuesto, que estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para prestar atención a alguien más.

—"La tradición de nuestra familia exige que mi heredero," Miró a Shaoran, que todavía seguía meditabundo, —"escoja una esposa para heredar su legado," ¿Así que por eso se tenía que casar? La curiosidad ató un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Quién sería la afortunada? O recordando la burla en su mirada, ¿quién sería la desdichada?

—"Y por eso, he decidido que la esposa apropiada para tomar el lado de mi hijo es..." Nadie se veía tan tenso como yo, por lo tanto supuse que era de común conocimiento quién era la prometida. —"Meiling, cariño, ¿podrías levantarte?" Inmediatamente se levantó una joven, que se encontraba en frente de Shaoran, y adquirió una pose confidente, segura de sí misma. Sus cabellos eran realmente largos y del color más negro que yo hubiera visto. Sus ojos, parecían castaños desde esta distancia pero no era muy alta de estatura. Era bonita, pero no hermosa. Su sonrisa arrogante quizás le quitaba algo de encanto.

De repente, el comedor estalló en un aplauso, y yo sólo seguí la moción. La sonrisa de la chica sólo se ensanchó y volvió a tomar asiento. Mi mirada vagó por la mesa hasta encontrar al segundo implicado. Shaoran, si era aún posible, lucía más distraído que antes y eso me enfureció, por un motivo que se escapa de mis manos. Aún encontrándome lejos, podía ver lo que seguramente su madre ni su prometida podían. Shaoran era infeliz. Miserable. Quizás más de lo que yo misma era.

Volví a concentrarme en el plato, y me percaté de que no éramos muy diferentes. A él no le gustaba más su arreglo con esa chica, de lo que a mí me gustaba la relación de Nadeshiko y Clow. Ambos estábamos atrapados en situaciones que no dependían de nuestra voluntad.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Era miserable, ¿y qué? Nadie parecía notarlo, porque todos se movían con entusiasmo felicitando a mi madre y a los padres de Meiling. La felicidad de Meiling sólo me recordaba con insistencia la conversación que habíamos mantenido en el despacho, y me sentía más y más repugnado ante el futuro.

Me sentía amargado, y el vino servido durante la cena no parecía suficiente. Cuando todos habían comenzado a levantarse, mucho después del anuncio de mi madre, aproveché para beber hasta la última gota del vino tinto que mi copa tenía.

No fue muy difícil escabullirme de las felicitaciones, de los buenos deseos y de los consejos de toda la familia; en dirección de la cocina. Cuando entré, lo primero que hice fue abrir el refrigerador en donde guardaban el alcohol y robarme una botella de champagne. El brindis no tardaría mucho en hacerse, y si quería fingir una sonrisa, por lo menos debía tener algo de alcohol en mi organismo.

—"Joven Shaoran no creo que embriagarse sea la mejor idea," La voz de Wei me detuvo en seco en el momento en el que insistía en sacar el corcho de la botella. Frunciendo el ceño, continué en mi labor por liberar la botella de la tapa.

Nadie me podría decir qué diablos tenía que hacer. No hoy. Ya no más. Si esperaban que pusiera cara feliz y orgullosa, tenía que beber algo.

Ignoré la voz de advertencia de Wei, y cuando por fin libré a la botella, la espuma comenzó a gotear de la misma, y sin molestarme en buscar una copa, salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina, también ignorando todas las miradas curiosas de los empleados, que se extrañaban que el gran Shaoran Li saliera por la puerta del servicio doméstico hacia el jardín.

El gran Shaoran Li. Ja. No había broma mejor que esa. Eriol se reiría de mí, mañana, si las noticias corrían rápido por el instituto y yo ya sólo podía ver la humillación por la que tendría que enfrentarme. Oh, las noticias correrían rápido. Especialmente si la cotilla más grande confirmaba sus teorías.

Me detuve en mi lugar favorito del jardín, en el centro, donde el árbol de cerezos reposaba con tranquilidad, mientras permitía que el viento se llevara sus flores, y que yo me sentara en el pasto que lo rodeaba, y que me diera el primer sorbo de champagne.

La bebida viajó por mi garganta, y consiguió aliviar parte de la sensación que me mantenía sofocado. Me liberé de la corbata, aflojando su nudo. El viento ayudó a la sensación de alivio y medité sobre lo lastimero de mi situación.

Todo este tiempo había creído que Meiling también sentiría que esto estaba muy, muy mal. Había creído que con su apoyo, ambos nos veríamos libres de este descabellado acuerdo que mi madre había hecho con sus padres _desde siempre._ ¿Desde cuándo era _desde siempre_? Tomé otro trago de la botella. Y otro. Y otro. Si beber aliviaría en algo mi situación estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—"¿Pensando mucho?" La voz consiguió sobresaltarme, —"¿Bebiendo mucho?" No había reclamo, tal como esperaba. No me juzgaba y eso se sintió bien.

Sakura se estaba acercando, con paso lento seguramente por los tacones que usaba. Sus ojos lucían traviesos, y me pregunté qué se proponía. Sentía la cabeza un poco ligera, pero aquello no me importó. No dije nada ante sus preguntas, y sólo respondí bebiendo otro tanto de la botella. Ella frunció el ceño por un momento.

—"¿No me vas a invitar?" Maldición era suficientemente malo que me encontrara bebiendo a escondidas y sólo empeoraría las cosas que invitara a beber a otra menor de edad.

Pero nada me importaba. Me encogí de hombros y ella se sentó a mi lado. Le extendí la botella, y me sorprendió ver la avidez con la que estaba tomando de ella. Su boca entró en contacto con el pico y parecía no despegarse.

Al ver que no pensaba soltar la botella, se la quité, y una breve sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

—"Nunca has bebido, ¿no?" Le pregunté, aunque la evidencia era demasiado obvia. Sakura se sonrojó por un momento, y esquivó mi mirada.

—"No," Confirmó sólo lo evidente.

—"Tienes que dar..." Le quité la botella y observé la mancha de lápiz labial en el pico, —"pequeños tragos," Sin importar mancharme, demostré mi teoría. —"De lo contrario, nos veremos desprovistos de reservas," Me burlé. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—"Beber lento no es divertido," Me quitó la botella, pero esta vez sólo dio un trago largo y volvió a pasarme la champagne.

—"No, no lo es. Pero te emborrachas más rápido y no quisiera que tu linda mamá me demande por intoxicación alcohólica a un menor," Ella bufó.

—"¿Un menor? Según tengo entendido somos dos menores,"

Bien. Su mirada lo decía todo. Quería algo. No podía descifrar qué era lo que quería, pero estaba ahí. Podía resultar divertido escucharla bromear, pero la curiosidad podía con mi voluntad de extender mi tiempo con ella.

—"¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?" Señorita Kinomoto, le había dicho aquella vez a Clow. Ella no se molestó en corregirme.

—"Escapo," Su réplica no podía ser menos satisfactoria.

—"¿De quién?" Ella me miró sarcásticamente, —"¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo?"

Yo asentí. Me mareé por un momento con el movimiento.

Suspiró antes de responder—"Mi mamá quería que me hiciera amiga de tu _prometida_," Bufó como si la idea le resultara ridícula —"De hecho, nos juntó después de que la cena terminara. Dijo que era mejor si entablaba una amistad con ella, porque también estaría en mi nuevo instituto," Esta vez soltó una pequeña risita, —"Y me dejó a la merced de la mujer más parlanchina que he conocido en mi vida," Se encogió de hombros, —"De repente me encontré contándole que había nacido de parto natural,"

Sí, definitivamente ésa era Meiling.

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en mi boca, —"¿Y cómo escapaste?"

Se estremeció dramáticamente, —"Me disculpé para ir al baño, vine hacia el jardín, dispuesta a esconderme de todos, y oh, sorpresa, me encontré con el prometido, bebiendo,"

—"Hiciste bien," Me encogí de hombros —"Meiling no pararía de hablar incluso si la casa se estuviera incendiando,"

—"No te ves muy feliz por tu compromiso," Su frase, aunque sonaba a disculpa, también tenía un tinte sarcástico.

Yo me reí, una risa amarga y ronca, —"No, para nada feliz,"

Me tocó la frente, y me miró mientras fruncía el ceño —"Creo que deberías dormir,"

Mis ojos estaban pesados y no había notado antes que estuviera tan cansado. Tomé otro trago de la botella, y lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue su cara.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Me lancé a la cama analizando los divertidos hechos de la cena, el cansancio finalmente venciendo mi cuerpo. Shaoran Li había armado un escándalo y por la cara espantada de su madre supongo que ésa no era la tradición. De hecho, la familia era tan conservadora como se podría esperar y todos habían lucido horrorizados.

No pude contener una risita burlona que surgió de lo más profundo de mí, cediendo a la tentación de reír, tal y como no lo había podido hacer en frente de todas esas caras largas.

Sí, había sido un escándalo.

Tal y como le conté a un Shaoran bastante borracho, Nadeshiko me había dejado a la merced de la lengua viperina de Meiling, y por lo menos de mi lado, fue odio a primera vista. La chica comenzó a hacer preguntas indiscretas, y pronto supe que tenía que escapar. El que huye, vive. No demoré mucho en llegar hasta el jardín, donde sabía que nadie me encontraría, hasta que la cena hubiera terminado. Pero mi plan de permanecer sola se había visto arruinado por Shaoran, que aunque ya casi se encontraba dormido cuando llegué, habíamos mantenido una breve conversación. Él no había tardado mucho en ser vencido por el sueño, y yo tampoco había tardado en oír el grito escandalizado de su prima-prometida Meiling, en la casa. Ésa había sido mi alerta para regresar a la casa, para finalmente enterarme que todos andaban buscando al prometido.

Me divertí observando cómo todos parecían tan desesperados buscándolo, especialmente su madre, que lucía más pálida que de costumbre.

Alguien fue a explorar el jardín, y ahí lo habían encontrado, abandonado en su sueño por el licor. Pronto, todos los invitados, incluidas Nadeshiko y yo, estábamos en el jardín, observando cómo Clow y Wei intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón. De todas maneras, el bochorno ante toda la familia no podía ser evitado, porque el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba era demasiado evidente. Además estaba la botella que lo acompañaba.

Lo que resultaba más sorprendente en el caso, era que Shaoran nunca había bebido en tal cantidad, según las disculpas forzadas que Ieran nos había ofrecido a mi madre y a mí.

Así habíamos dado por finalizada la cena, cuando ambos hombres cargaban al prometido completamente ignorante de la vergüenza por la que sus hermanas y madre estaban pasando.

Sí, sin duda me había entretenido. ¿Quién hubiera creído que un prometido borracho podría resultar tan divertido?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Seijo triplicaba el tamaño de la secundaria Tomoeda, ye era una nueva misión imposible encontrar la oficina del director sin saber a qué edificio dirigirme y abriéndome paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que no dejaban de mirarme con curiosidad y comenzaban a analizarme como prospecto a pertenecer a sus grupos de amigos.

Era siempre una novedad el que alguien ingrese al instituto pero lo era aún más si el año escolar ya había comenzado y la insensible madre de la estudiante en cuestión había decidido que estaba bien mandarla a cambiar cuando se le antojase. Por supuesto que este hecho no evitaba para nada que me estudiaran como si de una nueva clase de bicho se tratara.

Como era típico en mí, me distraje por un breve momento, y eso fue todo lo que tomó para que me viera tumbada en el piso que también andaba en las nubes. Me mordí la lengua ante el insulto que quería prorrumpir, porque los vaqueros que había decidido usara no habían evitado que las rodillas me ardieran al entrar en contacto con el piso.

—"¡Auch!" Escuché decir a la que podría denominarse con gran facilidad, la voz más melodiosa que hubiera oído en mi vida.

Me levanté con rapidez, algo acostumbrada a mis caídas y no demoré en tender mi mano a la chica con la que me había tropezado.

Fue terrible ver que no había sido yo la más afectada de las dos. Si bien me había quejado de los vaqueros y su poca protección anti-caída, la falda de la chica no la había protegido contra los raspones que ahora se exhibían en sus rodillas.

—"¡Lo lamento tanto!" Me disculpé como reflejo y ella me observó interés. Sus ojos eran amatistas y su piel era muy pálida. Quizás me hubiera agradado de no ser porque su cabello me recordaba demasiado al de Nadeshiko.

Ella tomó mi mano, y conseguí impulsarla lo suficiente para levantarla.

—"Gracias," Susurró sacudiéndose el polvo y estudiando sus heridas. Yo me encogí de hombros, pero cuando me disponía a seguir mi búsqueda ella preguntó intempestivamente.

—"¿Te conozco?" No. Era imposible que me conociera. Su cara me resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero era técnicamente imposible que la conociera, debido a mis escasas visitas a la ciudad, y por todo el glamour y elegancia que la rodeaba, estaba segura que ella nunca había pisado algo menor que una ciudad. Nunca un pueblo, y yo había vivido en Tomoeda toda mi vida.

—"No," Estaba dispuesta a finalizar el encuentro, pese que aquella resemblanza con mi madre atraía mi curiosidad por la chica. —"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto," Le extendí de nuevo la mano, esta vez presentándome oficialmente. Ella me miró dubitativa.

—"¿Sakura?" Yo asentí. ¿Tenía yo algún extraño acento que no se usaba en la ciudad?

—"Soy Tomoyo Daidouji," Muchas campanitas sonaron en mi cabeza, finalmente percatándome de dónde la conocía.

—"Eres la hija de Sonomi," No me molesté en preguntar. Mi madre había hablado de su socia desde que tengo memoria, y yo creía conocer toda la vida de Sonomi, a través de las cosas que mi madre me contaba. Creo que incluso nos habíamos visto una vez o dos, de pequeñas.

Su cara estaba llena de sorpresa, —"¡Sakura! Eres hija de Nadeshiko, la socia de mamá" Yo asentí, aunque hubo un momento en que me deprimió el hecho de que ya no podía considerar a Nadeshiko como mamá, sino sólo como madre. Me había decepcionado lo suficiente como para perder tal honor.

La gente a nuestro alrededor parecía haber detenido sus actividades, pero después de nuestra presentación simplemente perdieron el interés. Quizás resultábamos aburridas, porque seguramente habían esperado una pelea entre nosotras. Cuando la campana sonó me acordé con rapidez lo que había estado haciendo antes de toparme con Tomoyo.

—"¿Te importaría llevarme a la dirección?" Ella asintió, con una sonrisa algo sarcástica en sus labios —"Muy grande la maldita escuela, ¿no?"

Asentí, maldiciendo a la vez, —"Tienes razón,"

El silencio se hizo entre nosotras, mientras caminábamos en dirección opuesta a la que yo había estado yendo. Bien, mi sentido de orientación no era el mejor del mundo, ¿y qué?

—"Y bien," Tomoyo rompió el silencio, —"Creí que vivías en... ¿Tomoeda?" Ante mi asentimiento ella continuó —"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ante esa pregunta yo tenía dos respuestas. Una era verdadera y la otra era falsa. Me debatí por un momento entre contarle la verdad o mentirle.

—"Mis padres decidieron hacer un cambio de ambiente," De acuerdo, eso no era del todo mentira. Habían estado en el ambiente de casados y habían pasado al de divorciados. —"Y me arrastraron hasta aquí,"

Ella me miró, juzgando la veracidad de mis palabras. —"No lo sabía, mamá no ha mencionado nada al respecto,"

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Si había alguien que pudiera descubrir mi mentira era Tomoyo, la hija de Sonomi.

Me forcé a decir la verdad antes de que metiera más la pata.

—"Mis padres se divorciaron y Nadeshiko me trajo aquí," Evité su mirada y el piso me ofreció un objetivo para mi mirada.

—"Ah," Fue lo único que dijo. Y honestamente me sentí mucho más aliviada al saber que no preguntaría más. —"Hemos llegado" El viaje resultó corto, y pronto me percaté que en la puerta se exhibía el nombre del director. Zhang Xinghong leía el cartel.

Efectivamente, habíamos llegado.

—"Gracias," Susurré algo incómoda. Ella me sonrió —"¿Te veré en el receso?" Yo sólo asentí. Tomoyo era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en todo este maldito instituto.

Toqué la puerta y pronto, la que presumía yo era la secretaria, estaba en sus tardíos cuarentas y comienzos de los cincuentas. Tenía el cabello oscuro, y unas leves arrugas se formaban alrededor de los ojos. Me sonrío afablemente.

—"¿Sí?" Aclaré mi garganta ante su escrutinio. —"Soy Sakura Kinomoto, necesito hablar con el director Zhang,"

Era interesante la forma en que mi nombre la obligó a hacerse a un lado y llamar al director. No tardó demasiado en dirigirme hacia otra puerta.

—"El Sr. Zhang te espera, cariño," ¿Cariño? Encogiéndome de hombros, entré sin tocar.

—"¿Sr. Zhang?" El hombre se encontraba detrás de un gran escritorio, tal y como cualquier otro director de secundaria. Su cabello comenzaba a tener signos de edad, unas cuantas canas por aquí y por allá, revueltas con el cabello dorado. Sus ojos de un color azulado me miraban detrás de unos anteojos y su nariz aristocrática parecía respingarse ante mi olor. Sí, el Sr. Zhang sabía cuando había problemas. Y seguramente yo apestaba a ellos.

—"Señorita Kinomoto," Se levantó y me saludó, —"Nos complace tenerla en nuestro cuerpo estudiantil" Sí claro, me preguntaba con cuánto Clow había tenido que sobornarlo para ingresar una estudiante avanzado el curso y a punto de graduarse.

—"Gracias," Examiné con rapidez la dirección. Había múltiples trofeos, más de los que podía contar sin aburrirme, y olía a un aromatizante que consiguió crisparme el olfato. Busqué algún vestigio de desorden en toda la oficina, pero fue inútil. La sola apariencia perfecta del director podía indicarme que no estaba acostumbrado a la indisciplina de su _cuerpo estudiantil. _Pues eso iba a cambiar pronto.

—"La Sra. Takahashi podrá entregarte tu horario y te acompañará a tu salón," Yo asentí, y me retiré inmediatamente, sin poder soportar el olor de la oficina.

Como había dicho el Sr. Z —mi nuevo apodo para el director—, la Sra. T —mi apodo para secretaria— me acompañó con paso veloz hacia el segundo piso del edificio en el que estábamos y pronto la observé interrumpir la clase, que por los dibujos de triángulos en la pizarra, podía ver que era Trigonometría. Suspirando, me acerqué hacia el profesor encargado. La Sra. T me dio una última sonrisa y se fue, dejándome a la merced de —lo que calculo yo, — cuarenta pares de ojos y ante un profesor que lucía bastante molesto por tener que interrumpir su _interesante_ clase.

—"Por favor preséntese a la clase," Bien, su voz era aún más aburrida que la de Herman Munster, y eso era decir bastante.

Incómoda y maldiciendo de nuevo a mi madre, me volteé hacia los estudiantes, que me miraban algunos aburridos y otros con interés. Busqué entre las caras alguna familiar, y ahí encontré a una Tomoyo que me sonreía desde el último asiento de la clase. Me sentí ligeramente culpable, preguntándome si por ayudarme el profesor Herman —ése no era su verdadero nombre, — la había castigado de alguna forma.

De alguna manera, fue reconfortante el saber que había alguien a quien conocía —no la conocía demasiado, pero por lo menos sabía su nombre, ¿no?— y pude mascullar mi nombre lo suficientemente claro como para que nadie pregunta, ¿qué dijiste? Y me hundiera más en el foso de la vergüenza.

—"Tome asiento," Dijo Herman Munster 2 —se parecía incluso físicamente, alto, el pelo escurrido y la cara macabra— no dudé en desafiarlo, y avancé hasta el asiento vacío junto a Tomoyo. Ella me volvió a sonreír y saqué el cuaderno de apuntes y una pluma para intentar entender de qué hablaba Munster. Las Matemáticas nunca habían sido mi fuerte, pero tampoco las consideraba una debilidad. Incluso algunos compañeros en mi anterior instituto recorrían a mi ayuda para resolver ciertos problemas, pero supongo que eso cambiaría aquí. Evidentemente no estaba al mismo nivel que los demás, y a medida de que pasaban los minutos, me percaté de que los números cada vez se iban pareciendo más a jeroglíficos egipcios y que los triángulos en verdad no tenían mucho sentido.

Aún podía sentir las miradas curiosas sobre mí, sin importar que tuvieran que voltearse a verme porque me encontraba en el último asiento de la columna.

Decidí dejar de intentar entender lo que Herman decía, y preferí estudiar el salón. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un aburrido beige y había ciertos mapas colgados sobre ellas. La pizarra era acrílica, y en la esquina contraria a la puerta descansaba un pequeño escritorio que suponía que era destinado a los profesores. Me removí incómoda en mi asiento, los vaqueros incómodos contra la madera de la silla. Ésta sería otra de las cosas que extrañaba de Tomoeda. Allá se usaban uniformes, aquí no. El cambio era uno grande, porque estaba acostumbrada a ver el mismo color en todos, no un arco iris.

Súbitamente recordé lo que Nadeshiko había dicho de Shaoran Li. Él tenía que estar en mi clase. Al no encontrarlo, decidí preguntarle a Tomoyo. Sería bueno verme libre de él, aunque fuera por la separación de cursos. Su prima era una verdadera buscapleitos.

Esperé a que Herman se concentrara en uno de los problemas, y con un susurro la llamé —"Tomoyo," Ella continuó tomando apuntes sin oírme, así que lo intenté otra vez, —"Tomoyo," Esta vez me miró y se acercó a mí, fijándose en los movimientos del profesor.

—"¿Qué pasa?"

Herman seguía ocupado —"¿Conoces a Shaoran Li?" Ella pareció sorprenderse. —"Sí," Frunció el ceño por un momento—"¿En verdad?" Rodó los ojos por un momento, —"Es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto" Hizo un gesto de disgusto —"Aunque está en esta clase, nunca he hablado con él, pero si es siquiera un cuarto de lo desagradable y cotilla de lo que es Meiling, su prima, no quiero conocerlo,"

Meiling Li me había dado la peor impresión posible—aunque me vi librada de ella después de un par de minutos de escuchar sus tonterías, — y había suficiente disgusto en la manera de expresarse de Tomoyo sobre ella, para saber que yo no era la única a la que Meiling le caía mal.

—"Gracias," Susurré, y me asintió.

La ausencia de Shaoran Li era obvia. Tomoyo no había mencionado nada al respecto, pero sí lo había buscado con la mirada. Eso confirmaba lo que Nadeshiko me había dicho, que seríamos compañeros de salón. Había nueva información en mis manos ahora, gracias a Tomoyo. Número uno, sabía que Tomoyo detestaba a Meiling. Número dos, Shaoran había faltado.

Me pregunto si el _pobre_ de Shaoran estará atravesando por una resaca.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

La cabeza me duele. De eso es lo único de lo que soy consciente en este momento. También podía sentir las sábanas de lo que parece una cama. Estoy acostado. Dios, mi cabeza. Intenté abrir los ojos y quizás no fue una brillante idea, porque había demasiada luz. Luz, luz completamente irritante a mis oídos. O mis ojos. ¿Oídos u ojos? No lo sé. Sólo quiten la maldita luz. Mi cabeza. ¿Me caí en un pozo de cabeza? ¿Rompieron unos cuantos ladrillos sobre ella? Tosí, involuntariamente, y mi garganta se sintió como si tuviera la misma humedad de un desierto. Estaba sediento, me dolía el cuerpo y no recordaba un demonio de lo que había sucedido. Felicitaciones, Shaoran.

—"Agua..." Mi voz sonaba rasposa, como si unas cuantas cuerdas vocales me hicieran falta.

—"Creo que se está despertando," Oí unas risitas. Conocía bien esas risitas. Mis hermanas se estaban burlando. Estupendo, ¿ahora en qué broma había sido la víctima? ¿Habían lanzado un yunque contra mi maldita cabeza?

—"Estará en serios problemas," Las risitas cesaron, pero eso estaba bien, porque en mi estado no me encontraba con el ánimo suficiente para enfrentarme a mis tres hermanas universitarias.

—"Agua..." Abrí los ojos, esta vez distinguiendo tres figuras entre la luz.

¿Acaso estaban sordas? ¡Necesito agua!

—"Creo que está diciendo algo," Perfecto. No me entendían. De hecho, no las culpo. ¿Qué había hecho para quedarme ciego, mudo pero no lo suficientemente sordo como para tener el castigo de oír las burlas de mis hermanas?

—"Agua," Esta vez mi voz colaboró lo suficiente como para que se entendiera lo que trataba de decirles. Mis ojos perdieron la batalla contra la luz y finalmente se cerraron.

—"¡Agua, dijo que quería agua!" Alguien chilló, pero no pude identificar quién. Tampoco me importaba.

—"Fei, no creo que debas hacer eso..." ¿Hacer qué?

No tardé demasiado en enterarme. El agua que tan desesperadamente había pedido, vino en grandes proporciones y no directamente a mi garganta. Fue a parar a todo mi cuerpo. Bien, eso completaba la broma.

—"Mierda," Abrí los ojos, dispuesto a matar a quien quiera que fuera culpable. O mejor aún, matar a todas para no tener ningún testigo. Créanme, el mundo estaba mejor sin estas pestes.

Me levanté, incluso cuando mi cerebro batallaba contra mis extremidades y mis ojos contra la luz.

—"¿Quién diablos hizo eso?" Mis hermanas gritaron espantadas ante mi súbita recuperación, y no me importó que no tuviera ningún ánimo para levantarme, salí de la cama, y pronto ellas se dieron a la fuga con carcajadas que no podían contener. El agua añadía un peso adicional a mi fatigado cuerpo y encontré terriblemente doloroso intentar mover el cuello.

Con irritación miré la ropa que vestía. ¿El terno? ¿Qué hacía vistiendo un terno?

Recobré la memoria en un instante, pero eso no aclaraba mucho las cosas. Recordaba la cena. Recordaba la desdicha. Recordaba la horrible y patética declaración de amor por parte de Meiling. Recordaba haber tomado la botella de champagne. Recordaba a Sakura, y su vestido. Y hasta ahí llegaba mi memoria. Me esforcé por recordar qué había sucedido después, pero sólo encontré un gran espacio en blanco.

Analicé los hechos, uno a uno para determinar qué era realidad y qué fantasía.

La cena. Real. Hubiera preferido que fuera fantasía, pero era inútil.

Meiling declarando su amor. Real. Sorprendente pero cierto.

Beber champagne. Real. Definitivamente real. Ahora comprendía por qué el dolor de cabeza.

Sakura. Probablemente una ilusión.

Entonces, ¿cómo había llegado hasta mi habitación? Sin querer saltar a conclusiones, y a pesar de que el dolor de cabeza no había cedido terreno, decidí sacarme las ropas mojadas. El olor a licor de mi camisa confirmaba que había bebido. Maldición. Había bebido, y había bebido tanto, que había perdido la consciencia. Eso explicaba el gran vacío.

Entrando al baño, decidí que necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Abrí el grifo, y pude oír a alguien entrar a mi habitación.

Decidiendo ignorar a quien quiera que fuera, continué dejando que el agua aliviara el dolor general que había tomado todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Corrido una maratón?

—"¿Joven Shaoran?" Era Wei. A Wei podría soportarlo si me traía una píldora para el dolor de cabeza.

—"Estoy duchándome" Hablé lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchara.

—"Cuando termine de asearse, Dama Ieran desea hablar con usted," Dios. Había olvidado al ogro del cuento. A mis hermanas definitivamente les había parecido divertido encontrarme ebrio. Y si a mis hermanas les divertía algo, definitivamente no lo haría a mi madre. Sólo Dios sabría qué había hecho yo después de beber. Quizás Dios era bueno y me permitía tener amnesia sobre el seguro ridículo que había hecho en frente de todos.

Escuché que Wei cerraba la puerta. Maldición. Estaba en problemas. _Serios_ problemas.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. La campana había sonado hace dos minutos, dando por finalizada la clase de Literatura. Por lo general, era una de mis clases favoritas, pero había perdido mi interés en el momento en el que me percaté que en Tomoeda estábamos más adelantados en esta materia. Y así había pasado toda la mañana, observando cómo las nubes pasaban por la ventana, mientras oía muy lejanamente la voz de diferentes profesores.

Me percaté que no encajaba aquí, porque o bien estaba muy adelantada, como el caso de Literatura o muy atrasada como en Trigonometría. En los dos casos, me encontré aburrida en instantes, con varios planes maquiavélicos revoloteando por mi mente.

Había visto hacer este truco millones de veces a Kero, y la idea había surgido en la ferretería, cuando compré la pintura. Las manos me temblaban un poco y odié a Nadeshiko aún más por _obligarme_ a hacer esto. Nunca, ni en mis sueños más locos me había creído capaz de hacer esto.

—"¿Sakura?" La voz de Tomoyo me sobresaltó, y me percaté que nos encontrábamos finalmente solas en el salón. Maldición. No había pensado en Tomoyo. —"Es hora del receso," Me habló como si yo no hubiera estado en una escuela en toda mi vida.

—"Ah, sí" Me levanté tomando mi bolso, y recogiendo mis cosas. —"Vamos," Ella avanzó con naturalidad, y pronto noté que cojeaba un poco. Fruncí el ceño porque no había notado eso.

—"¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás lastimada?" Me sentía culpable. Pero Tomoyo negó vehementemente.

—"¡No! No, para nada. Será mejor que vayamos a la cafetería, debo presentarte a mis amigos," Tragué con fuerza. Tomoyo me agradaba. Me caía bien. Eso estaba perfecto. Pero, por Dios, necesitaba ponerme en acción.

Esperé que avanzáramos hasta la amplia cafetería, ignorando las mismas miradas curiosas que seguían mis pasos, —"¡Oh, no! ¡Olvidé mi diario en el salón!" No sabía cuán buenas serían mis habilidades teatrales. Por la cara poco convencida de Tomoyo, supongo que eran pobres. Era una mentira mala, porque ni siquiera _tenía _un diario. Traté de insistir, —"¿Dónde están tus amigos? Podré alcanzarte luego de ir a recogerlo,"

Ella suspiró, —"No, está bien. Te acompaño," ¡No, no, no!

—"¡No!" Supongo que fue la vehemencia con la que lo hice que Tomoyo me miró con sospecha. ¡Rápido, debía pensar algo rápido! —"No, Tomoyo" Conseguí bajar el volumen, —"Yo voy y regreso. Además..." Miré a sus rodillas, seguían algo rojas —"... tus rodillas están lastimadas," Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. _Tengo _que hacer esto.

Tomoyo me miró como si quisiera juzgar mis palabras, pero luego asintió. Liberé la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

Apuntó con su dedo una mesa en una de las esquinas de la cafetería —"En esa mesa nos sentamos," Sintiendo más alivio, comencé a asentir ya regresándome en mis pasos.

—"Enseguida vuelvo," Uff. Eso había estado cerca.

No tardé demasiado en salir de la cafetería, y pronto, pude escuchar cómo mi corazón latía agitadamente, la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas. Kero se burlaría de mí al saber cómo algo tan inofensivo conseguía excitarme tanto, pero al diablo con él por no ayudarme.

Verifiqué el corredor en busca de alguien, pero se encontraba completamente solitario.

Entré en el salón y no me tomé la molestia en cerrar la puerta. Parte de mi plan era ser descubierta. ¿Qué gloria había si no tomaba el crédito? De hecho, para que mis planes fueran cubiertos, _necesitaba _ que casualmente algún profesor u otra autoridad me atraparan con las manos en la masa.

Saqué la lata de aerosol, y respiré profundo. Removí la tapa, con meticuloso cuidado y la agité varias veces. ¿Qué pared sería la mejor? Definitivamente la de atrás. Era la más amplia.

Apreté el botón y pronto la pintura salió del orificio. ¿Qué sería bueno escribir?

Ya sé.

V A Y A N S E A L D I A B L O.

La pared pronto se vio rellena por cada una de las letras que había dibujado, y algo parecido a la satisfacción que había sentido al pintar la habitación de negro había resurgido con rapidez al contemplar mi creación.

—"Váyanse al diablo" La voz detrás de mí me sobresaltó, y solté la lata que aún sostenía en mi mano. Había esperado que me atraparan. En verdad, estaba preparada para que lo hicieran, pero no pude sentirme contenta con ello. Maldición, ¿tan rápido? ¿Era una criminal tan mala que sólo cinco minutos les había tomado el descubrirme?

Me volteé con rapidez, y vi a alguien que definitivamente _no _esperaba.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Estoy de vacaciones y no intento presumir porque a decir verdad la vida es más aburrida cuando tengo la computadora pero no tengo Internet.

En fin, creo que vamos por el buen camino con esta historia, finalmente llegando a las travesuras de Sakura y a los problemas de Shaoran, eso me agrada, espero que a ustedes también. Hubo una pequeña conversación SS pero quizás Shaoran estaba demasiado borracho como para prestar atención a lo que se dijo. La inspiración de ese momento la saqué cuando en una fiesta, una amiga _en verdad_ estaba deprimida, y comenzó a beber. No recuerdo si era champagne, pero la cuestión es que nunca se había emborrachado. No tardó ni una hora en quedarse dormida y fue en verdad un cuadro deprimente. Quería hacer el mismo cuadro con Shaoran, y estoy casi segura de que lo conseguí.

¿Quién habrá entrado en el salón de Sakura? Mmm... Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Siempre les agradezco infinitamente a mis lindos lectores que dejen sus opiniones y comentarios en general a través de un review. Quiero que sepan que los leo todos y que ustedes consiguen hacerme sonreír. Veo que algunos ya andan especulando quién será la mala/el malo de este fic, y como ya me conocen, saben que pienso que siempre debe haber un buen villano para que haga un contrapeso en la historia. Ya veremos, tengo un par de ases bajo la manga.

Un saludo muy especial para ustedes y un beso enorme,

Me despido hasta una próxima entrega,

Sakki Chan.


	4. Capítulo 3

Shaoran Li P

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

La manera de pensar de mi madre es muy diferente a la de todos nosotros, meros mortales. Por lo tanto, sus castigos podían compararse a los de algún dios griego furioso. Sí, adelante, llámenme cobarde, pero en verdad tenía _miedo_ de ir al despacho de mi madre. Los detalles de la cena ni de cómo finalizó todavía no estaban muy claros, pero podía recordar ciertas cositas, especialmente la más perturbadora de toda la noche.

Meiling estaba enamorada de mí. Eso me había dicho, ¿no?

Suspiré, mientras acercaba mi puño a la madera de la puerta. No tardé dos veces en tocarla, cuando escuché la firme voz de Ieran Li espetar una orden —"Pasa,"

Tragué con fuerza, las náuseas que no había sentido por ingerir el champagne al fin llegaban a mi organismo.

Tomé una fuerte respiración y abrí la puerta. Me percaté de que no estábamos solos, y aquello sólo empeoró las cosas. Era suficientemente humillante que mi madre me castigara como si fuera un muchachito de dos años portándome mal, y lo era aún más el que lo hiciera frente a los padres de Meiling y de ella.

Apreté los puños, decidiendo afrontar la realidad. _Tenía _que hacer algo para evitar esta locura del compromiso. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

—"Buenos días," Mi voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba, y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí.

Antes de tomar asiento junto a Meiling, me percaté que sus ojos estaban hinchados, y el nudo en mi estómago sólo pareció empeorar. Así que había llorado. Y porque sus ojos me recordaban cada vez más a la forma de dos bolas de ping pong, podía saber que lo había hecho por horas.

La mirada de todos era reprobadora, comenzando por la de mi madre.

—"Shaoran Li, nos has avergonzado frente a todo el clan," Cualquiera que no conociera a mi madre podría decir que no estaba furiosa, porque su voz era calmada y no denotaba ningún rastro de ira. Pero no era así. Yo sabía que toda aquella fachada de calma era muy parecida a aquella que precedía a la tormenta. Estaba convencido de que estaban utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse y abofetearme.

—"Lo siento," Mi disculpa sonó incluso menos sincera de lo que había esperado. Los puños de mi madre se estrecharon en rabia, y Meiling soltó un quejido.

—"¿Lo sientes?" Si mi madre no había explotado, no estaba del todo seguro de que Meiling no lo hiciera. —"¡Lo sientes! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Lo sientes!"

Esta vez fue mi turno para contraer mis puños en un intento por no contestarle. El hacerlo sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Guardé silencio, pero ella no lo hizo.

—"¡Lo sientes! ¡Shaoran, sentirlo no sirve de nada!" Demonios. Me había pasado en el alcohol, bien se suponía que no podía hacerlo porque era menor de edad— sólo me faltaba un maldito año, tenía diecisiete, maldición—, pero si era lo suficiente maduro como para _casarme_, ¿por qué _demonios_ no sería lo suficientemente maduro para beber? ¡No había lanzado una maldita bomba! ¡Sólo me había embriagado!

Esta vez fue el turno de mi madre para contraatacar y fue un alivio que esta vez la reprimenda no fuera dirigida a mí —"Meiling, tu comportamiento dejó mucho que desear. Pedimos discreción para aminorar las cosas, pero tú y tus gritos sólo consiguieron que todo el clan se enterara aún más rápido," Ella frunció el ceño —"Quisiera hablar a solas con mi hijo,"

Nadie se atrevía a desafiar las palabras de Ieran Li, así que Meiling y sus padres —que curiosamente habían estado silenciosos y no había intervenido para nada— no tardaron ni cinco segundos en obedecerla.

Una parte de la tensión en mis hombros se liberó ante la salida de Meiling.

—"Madre," Tomé aliento —"Sé que ayer avergoncé a nuestra familia frente al clan, pero le juro que no fue mi intención," Maldición. Tenía que fingir mejor que eso si quería convencer de algo a mi madre.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por lo que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que ella finalmente rompió el silencio.

—"¿No te agrada Meiling como esposa?" Levanté mi cabeza ante la súbita pregunta.

¿Sería lo mejor decir la verdad? —"No. Me parece inaudito casarme con ella, especialmente cuando hemos sido criados como hermanos,"

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño —"Creí que eso mejoraba las cosas. Que así no tendrías que casarte con una desconocida, como nos sucedió a tu padre y a mí," Hubo cierta melancolía en su voz, como si recordara finalmente a mi padre, que por tanto tiempo lo había olvidado.

—"Madre, usted amó a mi padre. Pero eso sólo pudo suceder porque se conocieron sabiendo que terminarían casados. Por mi mente jamás cruzó que mi destino sería casarme a Meiling, una de mis otras hermanas" El baño había aliviado en el algo el dolor de cabeza, pero todavía podía sentir una ligera presión en las sienes.

El estudio de mi madre no mejoraba la situación —"Creí que sabías que Meiling sería tu prometida. Nunca fue un secreto de estado" Ella se encogió de hombros —"Es la única muchacha que no pertenece directamente a nuestra familia y que tiene la instrucción suficiente para el cargo. Además, es la única que tiene tu misma edad,"

Había sido bastante estúpido, ¿no? Por supuesto que siempre había sido Meiling y yo me había engañado con una diferente esperanza, pensando que podría casarme con cualquier otra chica del clan. Qué iluso había sido.

—"Lo sé, madre. Eso no significa que la idea me agrade más,"

Suspiró antes de responderme —"Supongo que fue mi error el posponer tanto el anuncio del compromiso,"

—"Hubiera apreciado que me avisara con anticipación," La rabia había vuelto a surgir, y tomé una respiración profunda para calmarme. Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para tratar con mi madre.

—"¿Y qué hubieras hecho entonces, Shaoran? La prometida ha sido siempre la misma," Hubiera escapado. A dónde demonios, no lo sé. Hubiera pedido ayuda a mi tío. ¡Maldición, hubiera pedido auxilio al 911 si hubiera tenido más tiempo!

—"No lo sé," Me encogí de hombros dando mi respuesta más sincera —"Pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos, ¿no?"

Ella volvió a suspirar. —"En verdad no te entiendo, Shaoran. No me agrada que Meiling no sea de tu preferencia, pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada. Ahora," Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y calculadores, —"tu castigo es lo que nos concierne. Por haberte mostrado insolente e imprudente, por haber sido indiscreto y por _beber_ hasta emborracharte durante el anuncio de tu compromiso, dos meses sin ninguna salida. Vendrás del instituto después de las prácticas de tu equipo, ni un minuto más tarde. Olvídate de pedirle a Wei que te lleve al instituto en el auto. Irás caminando. Y no tendrás mesada por tres semanas más. ¿Comprendido?"

Vaya. O mi madre se estaba poniendo vieja o se estaba ablandando. Si ése era todo el castigo que conseguía después de haber dejado en ridículo a la familia —ya podía imaginarme la cara aturdida de los ancianos del Consejo— podría hacerlo más a menudo.

Asintiendo, hice una reverencia a mi madre y salí con rapidez del despacho. Afuera, en el corredor me encontré con Meiling, mi tía Maifang y mi tío Hideki, cuyas caras largas pasaron con rapidez porque casi estaba corriendo. Lo último que quería era enfrentarme a cualquiera de ellos, no con mi dolor de cabeza.

Necesitaba dormir más, y tratar de olvidar todo. Todavía faltaban unos meses para que toda esta pesadilla finalmente se concrete, ¿para qué alarmarse?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estaba segura de que nunca había visto a este chico. Completamente segura, porque sus cabellos plateados eran algo difícil de olvidar. Su cara era pálida y sus ojos eran aún más llamativos que su cabello, que caía más allá de sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos, de un color gris indefinible, brillaron al ver mi estupefacción. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios y me erguí para acortar la altura que diferenciaba nuestras cabezas. Sus hombros eran anchos y una camiseta negra escondía lo que yo supongo que era una complexión firme. Su apariencia podría ser frágil e incluso algo desaliñada por sus pantalones anchos y flojos pero yo sabía identificar la fuerza en alguien y este chico la tenía en grandes cantidades.

Mi ceño se frunció, sin poder identificar si toda aquella fuerza era una amenaza para mí.

—"Buen pulso," Su voz era firme, aunque escondía la diversión que su rostro me mostraba —"Aunque el mensaje pudo haber sido mejor,"

—"¿Qué te importa?" Le espeté. Yo sabía que el mensaje no era muy original, y aquello me enfurecía. Me enfureció aún más que él se riera, una risa larga algo fría.

—"¿Andamos de mal humor, eh?" Su sarcasmo lograba presionar la poca paciencia que tenía. Detestaba esta ciudad. Detestaba a mi madre y comenzaba a detestar este instituto. Más le valiera que él no se uniera a mi lista de cosas detestadas.

—"Sí. Ahora, ¿podrías largarte?" No recordaba haberme portado tan brutalmente honesta con nadie, ni siquiera con Nadeshiko.

Él sólo me contestó con una risa. —"Será mejor que dejes la escena del crimen sino quieres que te atrapen,"

Yo levanté una ceja —"Me robaste las palabras de la boca. Piérdete antes de que alguien pase por aquí y piense que fuiste mi cómplice,"

Su sonrisa pareció disminuir, y luego hizo un sonido chasqueante con su lengua. —"Tsk. Tsk. La gente sabe reconocer mi trabajo. Éste es sólo de un principiante," Me miró de arriba hacia abajo, deliberadamente —"Y tú, eres una."

Apreté mis puños. Bien, este sujeto oficialmente había pasado a la lista de cosas detestada. ¿Quién iba a creer que un desconocido conseguiría enfurecerme con tan poco? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

—"¿Cómo te llamas?" Me preguntó y yo estreché la mirada, preguntándome si este sujeto particularmente conseguía presionar mis botones porque tenía alguna clase de poder telepático.

—"¿Y tú?" Pregunté, esquivando la pregunta con otra pregunta.

Él frunció el ceño —"Yo te pregunté primero,"

Me encogí de hombros —"Y yo te pregunté segunda. Ahora, dime tu nombre o no te diré el mío"

Volvió a sonreír, —"Yue Tsukishiro. ¿Ahora me dirás el tuyo?"

Pude unirme a su sonrisa, sólo que la mía era una satisfecha —"Keti,"

Él levantó sus cejas, sorprendido —"¿Ése es un nombre?"

Yo asentí, —"Que te importa," Volvió a fruncir el ceño, y sus puños se apretaron. Dio dos pasos en dirección y decidí que lo mejor no era meterme con él. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

—"Me dirás tu nombre," Su gesto fue lo suficientemente sombrío como para conseguir que no me arrepintiera de ninguna manera el haberle tomado el pelo.

—"¿O sino qué?" Él volvió a sonreír, dispuesto a seguir con su desafío, pero una voz nos interrumpió.

—"¡Sakura!" Mi mirada voló hacia la puerta, donde Tomoyo estaba parada, su respiración tan agitada que era visible incluso desde esta distancia.

Caminó con rapidez hasta donde estábamos Tsukishiro y yo y le envió una mirada reprobadora en su dirección.

—"¡Eres un tonto! ¡Te van a suspender por esto!" Evidentemente aquella acusación no iba dirigida a mí, aunque el aerosol reposaba en mi mano culpable.

Vi que el rostro de Tsukishiro se tornaba sarcástico —"Aprecio tu preocupación, Tomoyo, pero sucede que _yo_ no fui el que hizo esto," Y por si faltara poco, me apuntó con un dedo acusador, provocando que la mirada de Tomoyo fuera de él hacia a mí.

—"¡Sakura!" La sorpresa estaba presente en su alarido, mientras miraba con más horror la pared y sus nuevas letras.

Bien, si mi mural conseguía horrorizar a Tomoyo _conseguiría_ horrorizar a cualquiera con más alma que Tsukishiro, ¿no? El hecho de que él lo considerara insignificante no quería decir que sería bien visto por los ojos del director, ¿no?

—"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Tomoyo, su mirada aún concentrada en la pared.

Me encogí de hombros, —"Me pareció buena idea. Ahora, deben salir de aquí si no quieren ser castigados," No había forma de que Tomoyo ni nadie que no fuera de mi completa y absoluta confianza —como por ejemplo, Kero— se enterara de mi alocado plan para destruir la vida de Nadeshiko.

—"¡Vaya buena idea!" Tomoyo se volvió a quejar, —"¿Hacías esto en tu anterior instituto?" Su mirada esta vez cayó en mí, y aunque ambos habían ignorado por completo mi anterior consejo, se veían ansiosos por conocer mi respuesta.

¿Mentir? ¿Era viable mentir, sabiendo que podía ser descubierta, y en algo tan insignificante? Tsukishiro mismo había dicho que yo era una principiante.

—"No," Quise argumentar mi respuesta, pero otra vez me vi interrumpida. ¿Qué acaso era el día de _interrumpe a Sakura_?

Pero esta vez no era un estudiante.

El Sr. Z miraba con horror y sorpresa la pared, su cara pronto se volvió de la misma tonalidad rojiza que la de un tomate, su pecho se hinchó por el ultraje y el alarido de Tomoyo sería un susurro en comparación al grito despavorido que pegó el hombre.

—"¡¡QUÉ ES ESTO!!" No hacía falta decir que los tres nos sobresaltamos ante tal explosión. Observé con rapidez la reacción de Tomoyo y Tsukishiro. Mientras que Tomoyo lucía pálida y asustada, Tsukishiro guardaba la calma, y su sonrisita sarcástica no se había borrado de su cara.

El Sr. Z cruzó en unas cuantas zancadas el salón, sus ojos nunca desprendiéndose de mi obra de arte. Nunca había sabido cuán gratificante era que otros reconocieran tu trabajo.

—"¡QUIÉN HIZO ESTO!" Volvió a ladrar, mientras pasaba la mano sobre la pintura y la frotaba en un último intento por sacarla.

—"¿Quién lo hizo?" Ninguno de los tres nos movimos y me sorprendió que ninguno de los dos estuviera acusándome. El silencio se hizo pesado, y el director súbitamente miró la lata que estaba en mi mano.

—"Señorita Kinomoto. ¿Le importaría explicar?" Pero yo mantuve el silencio. No quería caer en la tentación de buscar excusas para verme librada, como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado. Necesitaba que me castiguen, así que hice lo que debía hacer. No dije nada.

La rabia del Sr. Z aunque ahora más controlada parecía ir en aumento. —"Los tres tienen detención. Dos horas después de la hora de salida, durante dos semanas, sin excusas. Mañana se acercarán a la dirección y pedirán pintura y las brochas para que corrijan esta barbaridad,"

Nos lanzó una mirada encolerizada y salió del salón, no sin antes advertirnos —"Sus padres serán avisados de su crimen. Y no crean que su récord se verá invicto. Aunque claro," Mandó una fría mirada en dirección de Tsukishiro —"Tampoco es como si a algunos les importara,"

Cuando nos vimos libres de su presencia, fui yo la primera que hablé —"Les dije que se fueran. No me hicieron caso, ahora tendrán que soportar el castigo conmigo,"

Tsukishiro se encogió de hombros —"El viejo se olvidó que ya teníamos dos semanas de detención, así que da igual,"

¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? —"¿Disculpa?"

Tomoyo lució aliviada —"Es cierto. Ya estamos castigados, Sakura, así que no te sientas culpable. Creí que esta vez nos iba a suspender, pero supongo que el aerosol en tu mano sí sirvió para aligerar la culpa,"

Cada vez estaba más perdida. Esperen un minuto. ¿Tomoyo, castigada? Eso resultaba más sorprendente que cualquier cosa que hubiera oído durante la última semana. ¿Sería posible que la imagen de señorita perfección fuera una fachada? Cada vez que Nadeshiko hablaba de Sonomi, lo hacía de Tomoyo y de cuán perfecta era. Quizás Nadeshiko había exagerado.

—"¿Por qué los castigaron?"

Tomoyo me sonrió, con algo parecido a malicia brillando en sus ojos —"Pusimos unas bombas de humo en su oficina. En general salió bien, pero no esperamos que se activaran las alarmas antes de que saliéramos. Nos atraparon con las manos en la masa,"

Tsukishiro comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y Tomoyo no tardó en seguirlo. Y yo no tardé en seguirlos a ambos. No tardamos en llegar a la cafetería, y nos aproximamos a una mesa que estaba ocupada a excepción de dos asientos.

Todos nos miraban con expresiones curiosas, interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de conversación que hubieran mantenido antes de nuestra llegada.

Dos chicos y una chica estaban sentados en la mesa redonda, que contenía diversos tipos de comida, _mucha_ comida para sólo tres personas.

Tomoyo tomó asiento junto a la chica, y me ofreció la silla a su lado. Me tomé un buen instante para observarlos a todos, y aunque sus miradas no me hacían sentir incómoda, podía saber que ellos también estaban estudiándome.

Tsukishiro trajo una silla, y se sentó junto a un chico que tenía el cabello muy parecido al suyo, pero quedándose en un gris que era más opaco. Lo llevaba en un estilo corto y por usar anteojos tenía un aspecto más intelectual. Estaba sonriendo y sostenía una gran hamburguesa en su mano.

El segundo chico tenía el cabello oscuro, negruzco pero no azabache, y sus ojos casi no podían distinguirse puesto que al sonreír, los párpados se le cerraban. Se le notaba que era alegre, y estaba casi segura de que la mayoría de la comida en la mesa pertenecía a ambos chicos.

La chica que estaba sentada junto a Tomoyo, llevaba su cabello castaño al nivel del mentón y por lo lacio que era, no necesitaba recogérselo y aunque usaba gafas, éstas no la afeaban, al contrario, le daban aquel mismo aire intelectual del otro muchacho.

—"Sakura," Tomoyo interrumpió mi análisis, —"Te presento a mis amigos," Se aclaró la garganta por un momento —"Bueno, creo que a Yue ya lo conoces," Lo vi rodar sus ojos y recoger una de las patatas fritas y metérsela en la boca —"Él," Apuntó al chico de las gafas, que había dejado la hamburguesa a un lado y ahora me sonreía, —"es su hermano gemelo, Yukito Tsukishiro. Está en nuestro salón," El parecido fue inmediato. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Quizás porque había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en estupideces, —"Él es Takashi Yamazaki, está en la clase de Yue, eso significa que están en otro paralelo," Señaló al otro chico, y finalmente a la chica, —"Y ella es Naoko Yanagisawa, que también está en nuestro salón,"

Todos me estaban mirando, y por un momento me sentí lo suficientemente cohibida para no decir nada.

—"¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, niña?" La irritante voz venía de Yue, y aunque no quería reconocerlo por su nombre, al saber que tenía un hermano no sería lo más apropiado confundirlos al llamarlos por el apellido.

Apretando los dientes, logré salvar mi dignidad —"Hola, soy _Sakura_ Kinomoto. Vengo de Tomoeda y _no_ me gusta que me digan _niña_, **niño" **__

Yue sonrió por un momento, y se metió otra patata en la boca.

Una nueva voz habló, y por un momento no supe reconocer de dónde provenía.

—"¿Sakura, eh? ¿Sabías que tu nombre proviene de un antiguo proverbio que se refiere a..." Escuché a Naoko, — ¿así se llamaba? No puedo evitarlo, soy terrible con los nombres— suspirar —"Sakura, no escuches a Yamazaki. Siempre anda contando historias falsas. Debes escucharme a _mí_ porque yo sí te contaré cosas que en verdad sucedieron," Sus ojos parecieron brillar con astucia, pero fue interrumpida por Yukito.

—"Ah, vamos a comer. Están espantándola, chicos. Les sugiero que se guarden las historias macabras para la detención," No pude evitar que Yukito me agradara desde el principio. Había algo en su forma de calmar las cosas que seguramente podría calificar de talento. En un instante pude percatarme que era la antítesis de su hermano.

—"Bah, estoy harto del castigo. ¿Cuánto llevamos en detención, una semana? Juro que si veo la cara del viejo Zhang por más tiempo, vomitaré. _Tenemos _que hacer algo para zafarnos de esta," Fue Yamazaki que habló antes de darle un mordisco a su propia hamburguesa.

Todos asintieron, pero nadie hizo ninguna sugerencia hasta que Yue habló —"Supongo que escapar no es una opción para Tomoyo y para mí, ahora"

—"¿Por qué? Lo hemos hecho otras veces," Dijo Yukito, pausando en su avance por comer.

Yue me miró, —"Porque la señorita aquí hizo algo estúpido,"

Pude ver que Yukito levantaba su ceja, —"¿Qué?"

Tomoyo soltó una risita, —"Ahora que vayas al salón sabrás de lo que estamos hablando,"

¡Hey! La idea era brillante, ¿okay? Quizás a ellos no les parecía bien que los atraparan, pero ése era parte de mi plan. Quizás a ellos no les agradaba que sus padres se enteraran, pero yo _necesitaba_ que Nadeshiko lo supiera. Maldición, Nadeshiko era la _razón_ por la que haría cualquier broma y travesura, para que se hartara de mí y me mandara con mi padre, de vuelta a Tomoeda. Nadeshiko tenía límites, y yo _sabía_ cómo presionarla.

Jugué con mis dedos, pensando que la primera fase de la acción 1 había salido bien. Ahora sólo faltaba escuchar las quejas de Nadeshiko por un par de horas y todo estaría perfectamente normal y yo podría continuar pensando qué otra cosa hacer.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Caminamos juntas al salón, es decir, Tomoyo y yo, pero ambas estábamos sumidas en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo y me permitía pensar. ¿Estaba haciendo bien al juntarme con todos ellos? ¿Sería un error? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que no soy muy creativa en cuanto a portarme mal se trataba. Cierto, me había ido bien hasta el momento, pero era verdad eso de que para ejecutar un buen plan que consiguiera sacarme de aquí, se necesitaba personal. Y yo no podría hacerlo sola, como había sido mi intención inicial. De todas maneras, era agradable conocer que había otros en mi misma causa, aún cuando desconociera sus motivos.

—"Les caes bien," Tomoyo me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—"Bien," Murmuré, cayendo en mis pensamientos de nuevo. Estaba contando que el director hubiera comunicado ya a Nadeshiko de mi horripilante acto, y estaba imaginando con qué sería mejor contemplar la pelea, ¿canguil sería suficiente? Quizás una barra de chocolate y una soda no me caerían mal como conjunto.

Oh, Nadeshiko perdería el control. ¡Estallaría! Y yo no quería perderme un minuto de eso.

Cuando estuvimos en el salón todos en la clase estaban contemplando la pared y todos especulaban sobre quién podría haber sido el culpable. Según los comentarios que pude atrapar en el viento, les parecía arriesgado pero _cool _y a otros más correctitos les parecía que era una verdadera locura y una completa estupidez.

Me encogí de hombros ante cualquier comentario. Probablemente nadie adivinaría quién era la verdadera culpable, a excepción de Tomoyo y sus amigos.

—"Sí, ¿puedes creerlo?" Escuché la voz de Tomoyo, y me volteé a ver con quién conversaba.

Yukito y Naoko estaban observando la pared, y no había notado sus presencias hasta que los oí conversar con Tomoyo.

Sin sentirme tentada a interrumpirlos, me senté en mi pupitre, sintiéndome aburrida.

Tamborileando mis dedos en mi cuaderno, esperé a que la conmoción pasara.

Conté los minutos y no pasó.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Terminé mi cena lo más pronto que pude. Todo con tal de evitar los comentarios burlones de mis hermanas, que a pesar de que lucía como mierda, eran igual de desconsideradas que cualquier otro día normal. Mi madre estaba también silenciosa y si no fuera por el parloteo incesante de Fuutie, Feimei y Fanran nuestra cena bien podría ser confundida por un cementerio.

—"Gracias," Me levanté de mi asiento, dispuesto a seguir hundido en mi cama.

No tenía nada que hacer y ver televisión era mi única distracción si no quería sentarme en el ordenador. Aún sentía la cabeza un poco pesada, así que lo mejor era dormirme mientras veía algún programa.

Escaneé una y otra vez los canales y dándome por vencido apagué el aparato, recostando mi cabeza en la almohada. Estaba cansado de _descansar_ y aunque no lo creyera posible, extrañaba la actividad del instituto. Al menos ahí tenía la oportunidad de distraerme.

Cuando estaba ya dormido, la línea telefónica que tenía en mi habitación comenzó a sonar. Por un momento me debatí el contestarla, porque ya estaba adormilado en primer lugar, pero venciendo mi pereza conseguí levantarme de mi letargo y contesté aunque mi voz sonó ronca.

—"Hola," Mi voz sonaba desconocida a mis propios oídos. Y era en estos momentos cuando maldecía a quien quiera que se le hubiera ocurrido descubrir el champagne. ¿O era inventarlo? Lo que sea.

—"¿Shaoran?"

—"Eriol," No tardé en reconocer quién era, aunque me resultaba extraño el que _él_ me llamara. Sabía que éramos amigos, pero _rayos_ llamar por teléfono sonaba marica sólo para conversar.

—"Hey, ¿qué pasó contigo y la bocona? ¿Sabías que Meiling también faltó al instituto?" Sí, Meiling no era santa de la devoción de Eriol. De hecho, cuando ella no estaba presente, Eriol sólo la llamaba por el apodo que él mismo le había otorgado. Sí les había dicho que Meiling no es conocida por ser muy estimada en el instituto, ¿no?

Por lo general siempre intentaba corregirlo, pero esta vez no me tomé la molestia. Quizás si Meiling fuera tan bocona como todos creían yo hubiera podido evitar el anuncio del compromiso.

—"¿Ah sí?" Fingí ignorancia. No era una coincidencia que Meiling y yo hubiéramos faltado al instituto y supuse que Eriol lo descubriría. No quería que nadie se enterara de mi compromiso con ella, especialmente no el pesado de Eriol y sus bromitas retorcidas.

—"Ajá, ya dime, ¿por qué faltaste a la práctica?" Sabía que la práctica de hoy era importante y seguramente hubiera asistido si mi cabeza no se sintiera tan pesada como la misma pelota.

—"Estaba borracho," Contesté honestamente, y Eriol no tardó en estallar en una carcajada.

—"¿Tú? ¿Borracho?" Bien, usualmente era _yo _el que más se controlaba en aquellas salidas que teníamos con el equipo de básquet, y no era extraño que Eriol se sorprendiera.

—"Sí, ¿y qué? Me enteré que tú también recibiste una paliza," Eso bastó para callar sus carcajadas, pero no sus palabras.

—"Ese maldito de Yamazaki me las va a pagar. ¡El desgraciado casi me parte la nariz!"

Era de conocimiento público que Eriol tenía una vendetta personal con Yamazaki, desde que Eriol perdió un estúpido concurso de oratoria frente a Yamazaki. En lo personal, Yamazaki me parecía un buen jugador y ése era todo lo que me concernía con respecto a él, puesto que tenía su grupito de amigos y siempre se separaba del equipo. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso, con tal de que jugara bien, pero no todos en el equipo opinaban lo mismo.

—"Seguramente le hiciste algo, ¿no? ¿No te acuerdas la vez que le pusiste la zancadilla y casi se estrella contra el suelo? En verdad, Eriol, creo que deberías dejar de joder a Yamazaki,"

Pero Eriol, como siempre, se consideraba el gran e invencible macho guacho y nunca se atrevería a reconocer la derrota. Yo me preguntaba si él sabía que actuando así sólo conseguía lucir como un perdedor.

—"Lo que sea. Esta vez se volvió a meter conmigo. ¡No le he hecho nada en meses!" Puf. Ésa ni él se la creía.

—"Lo que sea. Sólo te advierto que él y los Tsukishiros tienen una mente retorcida y no te conviene meterte con ellos," Me encogí de hombros.

Iba a decir algo más, pero Eriol me interrumpió —"¡Ah! Hablando de los Tsukishiro. ¡No sabes la que se mandaron esta vez!" Las cosas que hacían Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro eran legendarias, y era de común saber el que ambos hermanos se habían ganado un merecido título de busca problemas. El Sr. Zhang, nuestro director, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla tras su última broma en su oficina.

—"¿Qué hicieron?" Mi voz estaba cargada de curiosidad. Era siempre divertido ver las estupideces que hacían, y lamentaba haberme perdido de la diversión.

—"¡Pintaron el salón! Pusieron _'váyanse al diablo' _ o algo así, con letras enormes en la pared del aula, ¿puedes creerlo?" Se rió, —"Se rumora que esta vez los van a expulsar"

—"¿En serio?" Los chismes volaban rápido. ¡Y Eriol se quejaba de que Meiling era una bocona!

—"Ajá. ¿Adivina qué? Ahora tienen una nueva integrante en su grupo. Es una lástima porque la chica en verdad está buena, pero no he conseguido hablar con ella,"

Hubo muchos hechos que me golpearon en un mismo instante. ¿Cómo me había podido olvidar? ¡Sakura! Por supuesto, ella entraba hoy al instituto. ¿Se suponía que se había unido al grupo de Yue Tsukishiro? Maldición, _eso_ no estaba bien. Era juntar dinamita con fuego, _no _se debía hacer esa combinación si se quería salir con _vida._

—"¿Ah? ¿Y cómo se llama?" Pregunté aparentando desinterés. Si Eriol le había prestado la suficiente atención como para recordar su nombre, significaba que iría en caza de Sakura. Aún tenía que analizar por qué me molestaba en particular que el hombre más mujeriego del instituto anduviera atrás de ella.

—"Sakura algo. Maldición, la chica sabe lo que tiene. Creo que todo el instituto está hablando de ella. Como digo, una verdadera lástima que se uniera al idiota de Yamazaki y sus amigos,"

Sí. Sakura estaba en peligro de Eriol. Era definitivo. Se había acordado de su nombre y para colmo había cometido el error de hacerse amiga de su mega rival. Maldije de nuevo el dolor de cabeza que no me permitió estar ahí.

Otra idea surgió, de la nada. Era obvio que Sakura se había unido a los Tsukishiro. Yo mismo había sido testigo de la luz de desafío que brillaba en sus ojos. Clow me había contado sus travesuras. Sakura planeaba hacer diabluras en el instituto y había conseguido a los expertos para que la guiaran. Eso _no_ estaba bien.

—"Sí, es una lástima," Coincidí con Eriol, pero mis razones iban más allá que las de él. Sin duda alguna Sakura pensaba comportarse como una chica mala.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Las dos horas en detención no se me habían hecho largas. Aún cuando Yue, Yukito, Tomoyo, Yamazaki y Naoko habían pasado el tiempo comentando que tendría un futuro brillante si tenía las agallas para hacer _eso_ en mi primer día, el tiempo pareció volar y aunque habíamos estado encerrados en la biblioteca, la conversación había sido lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerme despierta.

—"¿Por qué lo haces?" Me había preguntado Yue, sin el menor descaro. Había tratado de evitar esta pregunta, y había puesto mi mayor esfuerzo por desviar la conversación de mí, pero claro, el siempre intuitivo y pequeño sabelotodo de Yue tenía que meter las narices en donde no le incumbía.

—"¿Por qué lo haces _tú_?" Le pregunté en contraataque, y sus puños se habían vuelto blancos porque evidentemente no estaría dispuesto a contestar aquello. Pues bien. Eso le serviría de lección.

Todos habían estallado en carcajadas, con la excepción de Yue y de mí, porque sabíamos que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Si el quería que yo respondiera a su pregunta, tenía que primero responder a la mía.

Y como les dije, habían pasado volando las horas, hasta que claro, Nadeshiko me llamó al celular.

—"Sakura. Estoy esperando afuera," Sabía que estaría esperando afuera. También sabía que estaría furiosa. Y también sabía que el volante del Mercedes no merecía el castigo que sus garras le estaban propinando.

Sabía que su cara estaría enrojecida del coraje y también sabía que me gritaría al entrar al vehículo.

—"¿Cómo osas hacer eso...blah...blah...blah?" Así es como me sonó la charla incesante de mi madre, sus más tristes esfuerzos por intentar incrustar sus razones en mi cerebro. Pero a menos de que estuviera hablando en marciano sus palabras entrarían por un oído y saldrían por el otro.

_Necesitaba_ sacar mi iPod de la caja en que lo guardé. Estaba cansada de oír cualquier tipo de conversación que mis oídos fueran forzados a escuchar. Miré hacia al frente, todavía escuchando los blah, blah, blah y deseé con todas mis energías que llegáramos pronto a la casa. Al menos ahí tenía mi refugio anti-Nadeshiko reforzado con colores opacos para sus ojos brillantes.

Necesitaba hablar con Kero. Y si tenía la oportunidad y el tiempo, después de hacer mi deber de Química, llorar y lamentarme de mi patética y asquerosa vida.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

En medio de la cena, en presencia de Clow y Nadeshiko, la voz de la última pareció haberse transformado de los blah, blah, blah a algo de importante trascendencia.

—"Sakura, conseguirás un trabajo," Mi cabeza se levantó ante la frase, —"Y creo que el puesto en el McDonalds que queda aquí cerca, sería ideal, ¿no te parece?"

Sentí cómo mi sangre viajaba a mis talones, ¡no podía hablar en serio! Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones fuertes, —"Creí que ya tenía trabajo. Modelo para ti en los comerciales,"

Nadeshiko negó —"Me refería aparte de eso. Sería una buena idea que consiguieras trabajo ahí," Se rió por un momento —"¿De qué estoy hablando? Pero si ya te lo conseguí. El gerente a cargo es socio de Clow y me aseguró que podrías ir cuando quisieras. Los horarios son muy convenientes, verás. Puedes trabajar después del instituto y aún así tendrás tiempo para cenar con nosotros, claro, no tan temprano como hoy pero sí a eso de las nueve de la noche. ¿No te parece estupendo, cariño?"

¡No, no, no! No me parece estupendo. ¿Era _esta_ su forma de castigarme?

—"Tengo detención, no puedo trabajar," Mascullé con las mandíbulas apretadas de la furia.

Sus ojos brillaron en victoria, sólo consiguiendo excitar la bestia en mi interior. ¿Es que esta mujer quería _enfrentarse_? ¿A _mí_?

Apreté mis puños cuando ella respondió —"Oh, claro que puedes, cariño. Después de la detención te diriges al Sr. Wu y le dices que eres mi hija, él podrá adivinar el resto por sí solo. Por supuesto que también están los fines de semana,"

La furia hacía que ardieran mis venas, no podía creer el descaro de Nadeshiko. ¡Era inaudito!

—"¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Pelar las patatas? ¿Trapear el piso?" No me malinterpreten. No encontraba nada de vergonzoso en hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, pero sí resultaba terriblemente fastidioso que tuviera que hacerlas porque _Nadeshiko_ lo _ordenaba. _Por Dios, la mujer suplicaba a gritos ser _odiada._

—"Oh, no querida. Atenderás la caja registradora," Mis uñas se clavaron en mis palmas y si mis dientes podían causar más presión, se convertirían en polvo.

Me levanté, sin nada de apetito, y tampoco sin decir nada.

Odiaba a Nadeshiko.

La odio.

Y no se saldría con la suya. No, no.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

—"Voy a salir," Había tomado una ducha rápida y no demoré mucho en vestirme. Hacía frío y probablemente estaría haciendo más frío afuera, pero necesitaba una caminata con urgencia. Necesitaba calmarme y pensar en mi siguiente paso con tranquilidad, sin la vocecita molesta de Nadeshiko retumbando en mis oídos ni su sonrisa satisfecha repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente.

Nadeshiko frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Así que salí, sin prometer una hora de regreso, porque no estaba segura de cuánto tardaría en calmarme.

—"Perra," Mascullé pensando en mi madre, mientras cerraba la reja, y me disponía a explorar el vecindario una vez más. Lo había hecho una vez, pero había resultado un fraude porque en mi búsqueda por una ferretería no había admirado nada.

El viento estaba aún más frío de lo que había planeado y recogí mis dedos dentro de mi suéter. Probablemente el tener el cabello húmedo tampoco mejoraba mi situación.

Respiré con profundidad mientras cruzaba la calle, fijándome bien por dónde iba. Sería humillante perderme y luego tener que pedirle a Nadeshiko que viniera a buscarme.

Tokio sin duda alguna me hubiera agradado, si la situación en la que vivo no fuera la misma. Si mis padres no se hubieran divorciado, y en vez de Clow mi madre estuviera acompañada por mi padre, y Touya estuviera presente, seguramente el cambio hubiera sido mejor.

Aún desde ésta distancia, se podía ver la torre, que resplandecía como símbolo principal de la ciudad y me encontré mirándola fascinada desde donde estaba, a sólo un par de calles de la casa de Clow.

Tenía tanto en qué pensar, pero en el momento en el que me concentré en la torre, todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron y ningún pensamiento ocupó mi cabeza. Me sentí liberada, aunque sea por un momento. Sentí que esa carga que sentía, al haber cometido el peor error de mi vida se alivianaba, aún incluso cuando todavía estaba furiosa.

Era de idiotas pensar que una torre podía hacerte olvidar de todos tus problemas, pero para mí sí fue así.

Sólo Dios sabría cuánto tiempo me habré quedado mirándola, que mi cara ahora se sentía más fría y no había notado que me estaba estremeciendo y que los temblores de mis piernas habían intensificado en su rigor.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, sin tener ganas de regresar a la casa sólo porque me estaba congelando. No quería que la sensación de paz se evaporara con tanta rapidez.

Mi caminata continuó un par de calles más, y hasta el momento no había notado que no había mucha gente en los alrededores. La poca gente que sí había, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus propios asuntos como para preocuparse de una chica que andaba deambulando por ahí.

Llegué hasta un parque que estaba poblado con árboles de cerezo, y me senté en una de las bancas. El viento soplaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles y había una lluvia de pétalos en todo el lugar. Respiré el viento que ahora tenía la fragancia de los cerezos en ella.

¿Qué haría con mi madre? Estaba furiosa con ella y lo estaría aún más sino conseguía vengarme. Estaba cansada como para planear algo elaborado, así que supuse que cualquier cosa que pensara tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Pero una idea alocada cruzó por mi mente en el momento en el que vi un pequeño gusanito arrastrarse por la tierra. Estaba luchando desesperadamente por cobijarse del viento que ahora estaba más inclemente. Lo seguí con la mirada, mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.

Sí. _Eso_ sería perfecto.

Nadeshiko me las pagaría.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Entré en la casa, lo más discreta que pude. En dirección de la sala pude observar el gran televisor encendido, y cuidando mis pasos subí una a una las escaleras asegurándome de no toparme ni con Clow ni con Nadeshiko.

Me sentí aliviada al saber que ambos estaban conversando en la sala, y avancé con más rapidez hacia la habitación que sabía que ambos compartían.

Entré sin tener mucho cuidado sino más bien concentrándome en qué lugar de la cama Nadeshiko dormiría. Como no estaba segura, descargué el contenido de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba, dentro de las almohadas, y por debajo del cobertor.

Las manos aún me temblaban del frío, pero me sentí satisfecha al dejar todo tan perfectamente ordenado como había estado antes de mi intromisión. Sonriendo, quizás por primera vez en el día, salí de la habitación en puntillas y descendí de las escaleras para eliminar la bolsa, y lavé las manos con cuidado.

Volví a sonreír, la victoria tan cerca que casi podía morderla.

Me dirigí hacia la sala, en donde Nadeshiko y Clow estaban. Justo antes de que notaran mi presencia, Clow tomó el control remoto y apagó el aparato.

—"Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir," Dijo él, levantándose del sofá.

Nadeshiko envió una mirada rápida a su reloj de pulsera. —"Ya es tarde y Sakura aún no llega,"

Decidí que ése era el momento más apropiado para interrumpirlos —"Ya llegué. Buenas noches, estoy algo cansada," Ambos lucieron sobresaltados por mi interrupción, pero no dijeron nada al ver que yo ya me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Sonreí, sonreí muy, muy satisfecha. Ya había armado el escenario. Ahora sólo faltaban los actores.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Esperé con calma en el baño. Me cepillé los dientes y me cambié a mi pijama, la anticipación recorriendo por mis venas y preguntándome cuánto tardarían en percatarse.

El alarido que retumbó en la casa confirmó que no tendría que esperar mucho. Terminando de vestirme, salí corriendo en dirección del dormitorio de Nadeshiko y Clow, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Entré, para ver a Nadeshiko brincando de la cama y gritando una segunda vez.

—"¡AY!" Gritó con todos sus pulmones, sacudiéndose y brincando, sacudiéndose y gritando.

—"¿Qué pasó?" Escuché la voz de Clow venir de una puerta cercana, probablemente su baño.

Los ojos de Nadeshiko estaban desorbitados y sus gritos eran incontenibles.

—"¡GUSANOS!" Esta vez su grito fue fuerte y claro y luché por mantener la compostura. Tomé una fuerte respiración y batallé épicamente contra mis ganas de reír.

Clow se acercó a la cama y removió el cobertor. Nadeshiko volvió a chillar, mientras seguía sacudiéndose a pesar de que ya no tenía nada. La perplejidad de Clow cesó en el momento en el que comenzó a sacudir la cama, y los gusanos —Nadeshiko tenía una fobia— comenzaron a deslizarse por el piso.

Hasta ahí llegó todo mi autocontrol.

La risa que salió de mi garganta seguramente los sobresaltó a los dos, y pronto me introduje en un ataque histérico de risa. Se sentía _tan_ bien.

Algunos decían que la venganza es amarga.

Eso, no es cierto.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, y sólo me queda decirles ¡¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!!

Después del saludo eufórico sólo puedo explicar la pequeña reducción del capítulo. Hay simplemente frases con las que me gusta terminar, y me pareció que fue apropiada.

Por cierto, como siempre agradezco infinitamente toda la gran aceptación que está teniendo mi nuevo-viejo fic. No me gusta dejar las cosas pendientes, y a pesar de que mi tiempo se reduce a horas durante este mes —estoy trabajando— en cada fin de semana, les agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejan con sus hermosos comentarios. Son fuente de inspiración y me ayudan mucho a inyectarle ganas al proyecto.

Y como mi tiempo se me escapa, les _exijo _—ja, ja, ja— que ustedes también gasten un minutito de su tiempo —miren cuánto me tardo en publicar cada capítulo— y pasen dejando cualquier cosilla y comentario sobre el fic en general. Piénsenlo como una inversión a largo plazo, ustedes me dan una crítica constructiva sobre cualquier cosa que les gustaría que cambie con respecto al fic, y pronto podrán leer una mejor calidad de fic, ¿eh?

Muchos besos, saludos y chocolates en este día— aunque ya algo atrasado—.

Sakki Chan.


	5. Capítulo 4

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Hoy era un nuevo y brillante día, en el que los pajarillos cantaban con libertad, los enamorados se besaban, yo sonreía y Nadeshiko me quitaba el habla. Bueno, ya que estoy en eso, ni Nadeshiko ni Clow me dirigían la palabra. Y debo decirles cuán increíble me sentía hoy, y era el único día entre éstos últimos en que en verdad podía decir que me encontraba bien.

Me froté las manos con ansiedad. La mañana estaba fría y seguramente el día se pondría peor, así que tenía que recurrir a ropa abrigada. Detestaba vestirme para clima frío, pero si no quería morir congelada antes de que pudiera disfrutar mi pequeña victoria, debía hacerlo.

Una vez satisfecha con un jean y una camiseta sencilla y escondida detrás de un sweater abrigador, me puse zapatos deportivos y guantes en las manos para cubrir mis dedos congelados, y peine una coleta rápida sin preocuparme usar más maquillaje que un humectante labial y delineador de ojos.

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca y maldición, se me estaba haciendo tarde. Sería mucho más tarde, especialmente ahora que Nadeshiko no me llevaría en el Mercedes. No tenía tiempo de desayunar, pero sí podía ir mordisqueando una manzana.

Otro día en mí aburrida vida cotidiana, ¿no?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Como era de esperarse, llegué tarde al instituto, a pesar de mis esfuerzos sobrehumanos por llegar temprano. Bueno, no sobrehumanos, pero sí había intentado no llegar tarde. _Intentado_, que conste, ¿eh?

Abrí la puerta lo más sigilosa que pude, y ya podía escuchar la aburrida voz de Herman Munster explicar algo sobre un triángulo isósceles. ¿Hacían CDs con la voz de este hombre? A cualquiera que se le ocurriera esa idea seguramente se haría millonario por vender tan efectiva cura para el insomnio.

Di un paso titubeante, y escaneé el salón por Tomoyo, Yukito y Naoko y los encontré en los mismos asientos, pero a eso se le sumó una sorpresita adicional. Bueno, _dos _sorpresitas.

Todos notaron mi presencia, excepto claro, Herman, que seguía muy enfrascado en sus triángulos como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no significara un peligro mortal inminente.

Incluso cerré la puerta antes de tomar mi asiento, todos aún mirándome, mientras me sentaba junto a Tomoyo y Herman no se percató de su infiltrada.

Tomoyo me sonrió como saludo, y me vi correspondiéndole la sonrisa. Yukito y Naoko, que no se encontraban muy lejos también me saludaron. Yukito no tardó mucho en hacer un comentario con respecto a mi atraso —"¿Se le pagaron las sábanas, _mademoiselle_?" Quizás fue su cara que brillaba en picardía, o que Tomoyo y Naoko soltaron una risilla ahogada, o talvez fue por lo gracioso de su acento francés, pero no pude contener una risa.

Pero eso no podía durar. Me senté tensa por un momento, poco después de que todos volvieran sus miradas a la pizarra. Aún sentía su mirada. Sonreí un poco al recordar cómo se había echado al suelo, con una botella de champagne y sin importarle que su elegante traje se viera disminuido por el barro.

Reuní el valor necesario para devolverle la mirada a Shaoran Li, que se encontraba a dos filas de mi asiento. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera algo que súbitamente lo incomodó. Apreté mis mandíbulas por un momento.

Así que ya se le había pasado la resaca al niñito que nunca bebe, ¿no?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

La clase de trigonometría había perdido mi atención por el hecho de que yo ya sabía lo que estaba siendo explicado en el pizarrón, pero como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, aún hacía pequeños apuntes en mi cuaderno, porque aunque tenia claro el concepto, siempre era bueno guardar los ejercicios.

Pero eso había sido hasta que todos en la clase se habían percatado de la nueva presencia que trataba de entrar sin ser detectada por el profesor. Miré mi reloj. Llevaba veinte minutos atrasada y me pregunté si ésa era su costumbre. Nadeshiko o Clow la debieron traer en alguno de sus autos y me pregunté si había sucedido algo que causara tal retraso. ¿La pequeña y traviesa Sakura había incendiado el Jeep de Clow? ¿Los había dejado encerrados? ¿Los había mutilado y había venido al instituto para guardar las apariencias, después de enterrar sus partes en el jardín?

Cada idea era más paranoica que la anterior, así que hice como todo el mundo, sólo seguí a Sakura con la mirada, buscando alguna mancha de sangre que pudiera delatarla como autora de los crímenes que estaba desarrollando en mi cabeza.

Pero lo que vi fue algo peor que si Sakura hubiera estado bañada en sangre.

Sí, Eriol había estado en la razón. Sakura se había juntado a los amigos de Yue Tsukishiro, y eso conseguía helarme en mi asiento. Fruncí mi ceño, pensando que eso no era nada bueno. Y me daba la impresión de que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

_Ella_ lo sabía. ¿Se lo habían dicho?

Miré hacia la pared que aún mostraba aquel mensaje tan inspirador que todo estudiante debía leer al comenzar el día.

Se rumoraba que había sido Yue, pero al ver a Sakura junto a Yukito, el hermano de Yue, y otro tonto atrae problemas, me congeló la posibilidad de que Sakura hubiera participado en esto.

Si Sakura había hecho esto en su primer día de clases, no quería _imaginar_ cuántos problemas causaría. Sabía que estaba amargada por la unión de Clow y Nadeshiko, y la amargura siempre busca compañía. Y la compañía que Sakura exigía era la de su madre.

La miré de nuevo, y esta vez estaba conversando con Yukito Tsukishiro.

Bueno. Quizás quisiera la compañía de _cualquiera. _ Apreté mis dientes y me pregunté si Sakura exigía tanta miseria como yo creía. La vi reírse, quizás no tanto como lo había creído.

Escuché la voz de Meiling distraerme —"Ésa es la hija de Nadeshiko, ¿no?"

Si para mí había sido un trauma el compromiso, para Meiling fue todo lo contrario. Se comportaba perfectamente normal, aún incluso percatándose de que yo no quería hablar con ella. Aún incluso sabiendo que me hacía sentir incómodo mirarla y saber que ella sería mi esposa. Aún incluso cuando —Dios, el estómago aún se me revolvía ante el recuerdo— había declarado su amor para nada fraterno.

—"Sí," Mascullé concentrándome en los triángulos que se nos presentaba en la pizarra.

—"¿Con cuál de los Tsukishiros crees que se va a juntar? Parece ser que le gusta Yukito, ¿eh?" Sus palabras fueron claras incluso cuando eran susurros, —"¿No quieres saber lo que escuché?" No. No quería saber. No quería saber porque por alguna razón, estaba comenzando a enfadarme. Ella no tardó en desembucharlo, aún cuando yo no le había respondido —"Dicen que Kinomoto y Tsukishiro llegaron juntos a la cafetería," Se rió por un momento, —"¿Y adivina qué? ¡Llegó con Yue! Al parecer, los hermanos se están peleando por la misma presa," Fue ése el momento en el que decidí que era suficiente.

—"Meiling," Dejé de tomar apuntes —"¿Cómo _diablos_ sabes _todo_ eso? Ayer faltamos al instituto y estamos en la _primera_ hora," Fruncí mi ceño, —"a no ser que tengas un don multi presencial o algún adefesio así, prefiero que te guardes los chimes que tus amiguitas te cuentan, ¿está bien?"

Ella frunció el ceño a la vez, y su boca se le unió al gesto, evidentemente no satisfecha con mi respuesta.

Al menos había contenido la lengua feroz de Meiling por unos momentos. Estaba seguro que el reclamo no sería tomado en cuenta durante el cambio de hora.

Miré de nuevo hacia donde estaba Sakura, fruncí el ceño y me pregunté cuánto de verdad tenían todos aquellos rumores. Después de todo, nunca creas completamente en los rumores, tampoco los dejes desoídos.

Su mirada voló hasta la mía, y percaté que estaba siendo un tonto al mirarla por tanto tiempo. Después de todo, aunque creía recordar una breve parte de la conversación que tuvimos en el jardín, no había estado lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber si no había quedado en ridículo frente a ella. Probablemente Dios había sido compasivo conmigo y me había permitido olvidar cualquier bochorno que hubiera pasado frente a ella. Pero con mi suerte, estaba seguro que nada malo había sucedido, porque de lo contrario, estaría tan presente en mi mente que no me atrevería ni a mirarla.

Al diablo con todo. Sakura sabía en lo que se metía si se juntaba con los chicos más traviesos. Nadeshiko sabía lo que hacía al no regresar corriendo con su hija a Tomoeda. Y maldición, Clow sabía qué hacía fornicando una mujer cuya hija era el diablo encarnado.

El único que no sabía qué hacía, pensando en estupideces como ésta, era yo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Honestamente, no la había visto venir hacia mí. De hecho, _no _la había ni siquiera _esperado_. Herman Munster había salido de la clase tan puntual como siempre, pero quien quiera que fuera el profesor para la siguiente hora evidentemente no era tan puntual como lo era Herman. Así que eso dejaba por lo menos cinco minutos libres entre horas, que todos ocupaban para conversar y relajarse un poco, quizás si tenías hambre, sacar esa barra de chocolate que no te comiste en el desayuno.

Definitivamente no había visto a Meiling Li acercarse hasta mi pupitre, porque de lo contrario habría salido corriendo al baño aún cuando no sabía dónde estaba.

Meiling se había acercado con paso lento, mostrando sus pequeñas piernas por su aún más pequeña falda —de hecho, no había visto a _ninguna_ chica que usara jean como yo, y debía decirlo eso _asustaba_— y seguramente a toda la velocidad que sus tacones aguja le permitían. Una vez había dicho que era bonita. Tachen eso, por favor. En lo que esta chica era experta era en ser cotilla.

Me miró de arriba abajo, sin importarle interrumpir mi conversación con Tomoyo sobre esmaltes de uñas —prefería aquel tema tan trivial— para mostrar su falsa sonrisa, y enseñándole la mala cara a Tomoyo. Eso fue lo que tomó, para que me enojara.

—"Hola, Sakura" Mi nombre sonaba mal pronunciado por ella, y no podía adivinar por qué. —"¿Cómo te ha tratado el instituto hasta ahora?" Sus ojos brillaban ávidos por respuestas. Ella quería respuestas que nunca le daría a no ser que me torturara y estuviera a punto de cocerme viva.

—"Bien," Me encogí de hombros, —"¿Cómo está Shaoran? Se embriagó por completo. Bastante vergonzoso, ¿no? " Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas, pero había tenido el súbito deseo de borrarle su sonrisa confiada de la boca. Por las cabezas que se voltearon a mirarnos seguramente no me había contenido y también lo había dicho suficientemente alto como para que los que estuvieran a nuestro alrededor pudieran oírlo.

En verdad, no había intentado ser una completa perra. Pero así había sonado, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Su sonrisa decayó por un momento, pero luego una risa la reemplazó. Incluso me golpeó el hombro, en un gesto horrible de confianza que no teníamos. Simplemente horrible.

—"Ay, no sabía que eras bromista. ¡Shaoran no estaba borracho!" Lo aclaró suficientemente alto para todos los oídos a un kilómetro de distancia —"¿No sabías que la comida le hizo daño?" Esta vez sí susurró a frase, —"Pobrecito. Tenía fiebre, pero no se había quejado. No fue una sorpresa encontrarlo desmayado," La excusa sonó tan patética que no sabía si estaba sorprendida o confundida. Por Dios. ¿En verdad creía que podría comerme _tanta _mierda? Aún si no hubiera tenido esa pequeña conversación con él, _sabría_ que había estado bebiendo. ¡Maldita sea, la botella estaba vacía y entre sus manos! ¿Creía que tenía dos años?

—"Es extraño," Fruncí mi ceño —"Porque me pareció que Ieran se disculpó diciendo que él no acostumbraba a beber," _Eso _también era cierto. ¿Es que esta chica sufría de amnesia o de verdad planeaba guardar falsas apariencias?

Ella se rió, pero sus ojos demostraban el temor. —"Ah, entonces debe ser que estoy confundida. Seguramente la copa de champagne que bebió le provocó alguna reacción alterna,"

Bueno, eso llenó mi cuota de estupideces por un día. —"¿Te gusta la pared, Meiling?"

Desviando sus ojos hasta lo mencionado, soltó un quejido —"¿Puedes creerlo? Quien quiera que lo hizo debe estar loco,"

Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo la anticipación —"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Entonces me crees loca?"

Por un momento Meiling no pareció reaccionar, pero al siguiente sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, su boca se abrió tan grande como la de una anaconda, y se calló. Vaya. Si hubiera sabido que sólo confesar la autoría de mi crimen bastaría para cerrarle el pico, lo hubiera hecho de buenas primeras.

—"¡Debes estar bromeando!" ¿No les parece divertido?

Me crucé de brazos, —"Probablemente debes cerrar la boca, Meiling. No se ve muy elegante que comas moscas, ¿sabes?" En ese momento supe que me había ganado una enemiga. No había sido mi intención, porque normalmente me llevo bien con las personas, pero ahora podía entender el desprecio con el que Tomoyo se refería a ella.

Empinó su nariz, como si algo le apestara, y tras una breve mirada a Tomoyo, que no había tenido reparos en escuchar nuestra conversación, y luego partirse de la risa; Meiling regresó precisamente de donde había venido.

Meiling no se había retirado ni a tres pasos, cuando Tomoyo me abrazó, en medio de su ataque histérico de risa —"¡Te amo!"

Yukito se me adelantó —"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que pueda ver algo de amor lésbico, para contentar mi solitario corazón?" La risa de Tomoyo se cortó en seco, y tras un gruñido en el que yo también me uní, dejamos clara nuestra posición.

—"En tus sueños," Yukito mostró una sonrisa diabólica. Me comenzaba a caer bien, _muy _bien.

—"Exacto," Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, y a pesar de estar asqueadas tanto Tomoyo como yo —creo que a ambas nos gustaban demasiado los chicos como para considerar la posibilidad, al menos hablo por mi parte, ¿eh?— no pudimos evitar caer en más risa.

Maldición, por un momento no me reconocí. La última vez que alguien había conseguido hacerme reír a carcajadas había sido Kero y no recuerdo cuándo.

Por cierto, debía acordarme de llamarlo.

Tenía que ponerlo al día, y aunque las cosas estuvieran saliendo como yo quería, eso no quería decir que había dejado de desear regresar a Tomoeda. Es más, ahora lo deseaba con mayor fuerza, porque sabía que Meiling Li no era del tipo de quedarse callada, especialmente por una chica yo, cuyo crimen era no querer usar faldas ni tacones que te lleven de un lado a otro a 0,0000001 Km/h.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Mi pequeña discusión con Meiling había conseguido callarla hasta el receso, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Estábamos sentados los mismos de siempre, Eriol —cuya nariz en verdad estaba hecha pedazos—, Chiharu —amiga de Meiling más que nada, — Rika, —otra amiga de Meiling— y por supuesto, Meiling y quien habla. Así que la mesa estaba invadida por vocecitas chillonas que discutían una con otra mientras Eriol y yo sólo manteníamos una breve conversación pero mayormente se trataba de comer y comer y comer. Poco me interesaba lo que sea que Meiling y las demás estuvieran diciendo, así que me dediqué a comer.

—"¿Sabías lo que esa _perra_ me dijo?" Meiling gruñó en el volumen necesario para que toda la maldita cafetería la escuchara.

Era común escucharla insultar de vez en cuando a alguien que decidiera meterse en su camino por obtener algo. Pobre del alma de la chica que quería enfrentársele.

—"¿Qué?" Preguntó Chiharu, como siempre ávida de todos los chismes que Meiling inventaba.

—"¡Que vaya a comer moscas!" Chilló ella en respuesta, —"¿Y adivinen quién fue la autora del horrible mensaje de la pared? Juro que la denunciaría si ya no la hubieran atrapado. Se cree mucho porque anda con los Tsukishiro y la imbécil de Daidouji,"

Levanté mi ceja, finalmente encontrándole algo de sentido a todo lo que decía. No me cabía duda de a quién se refería, pero no podía entender por qué Sakura y Meiling se habían peleado. Por la furia de Meiling podía estar seguro quién había resultado ganador.

Hubo otro asunto también interesante. Así que Sakura había hecho lo de la pared, ¿no? Bastantes agallas para hacer algo así en tu primer día de clase.

Sin querer entrar en la conversación, simplemente me mantuve como oyente incógnito, fingiendo que la comida era más importante que lo que estaban diciendo.

Eriol había dejado de comer, y también lució interesado.

—"¿La nueva estudiante?" Se atrevió incluso a interrumpir los gemidos horrorizados de las tres chicas, que se detuvieron a mirarlo como si le hubiera crecido una nueva cabeza.

Chiharu lució completamente convencida de lo que dijo —"Dicen por ahí que ella tiene algo con uno de los Tsukishiros. Probablemente con Yue, pero nunca se sabe. Yukito también parece gustarle,"

No supe si dejar caer mi mandíbula en incredulidad podría ser bien visto, pero me sentí súbitamente tentado a hacerlo. ¿Podían creer lo que estas chicas ya andaban chismoseando sobre Sakura? ¡Por Dios! La chica ha estado aquí _por un día. _ ¿Hablaban en serio? Cierto era que los Tsukishiro no eran los amigos más deseables para estar fuera de problemas, y también era cierto que Meiling había lavado el cerebro de sus dos compinches, pero eso no les daba el derecho suficiente como para decir algo así, y me sentía simplemente mal al ver que Meiling no hacía nada por evitar los falsos comentarios que sus amigas estaban haciendo. Sakura no era una desconocida para ninguno de los dos, era la hija de la novia de nuestro tío, lo cual si nos poníamos técnicos, era nuestra pariente política.

—"Es verdad, si ves a su mesa, estará juntándose con la chusma de Daidouji," Meiling evidentemente estaba _furiosa_ con ella. Quizás parte del resentimiento podría derivarse de que Sakura había preferido a su archienemiga, ¿Tomoyo se llamaba? No lo sé, porque cada vez que Meiling hablaba sobre ella, a Daidouji le agregaba varias descripciones gráficas que nunca me había tomado la molestia de corregir, por la pereza de enseñarle al perro viejo trucos nuevos.

Era casi seguro que Meiling no dejaría a Sakura en paz, no ahora que ésta había decidido unirse a Daidouji para todo.

—"¿Meiling?" Eriol la miró, y aunque ninguna de las chicas presentes en nuestra mesa fuera lo suficientemente perspicaz como para entender que Eriol comenzaba a fastidiarse, yo ya sabía lo que se venía, cuando él decidía usar ese tono de voz tipo sabelotodo.

—"¿Qué?"

—"Cállate," Aguanté una risa, pues nunca era bueno meterse en asuntos tan estúpidos como los chismes que Meiling creaba. Sólo Eriol era capaz de ser lo suficientemente audaz —o idiota, todavía no lo había averiguado— de mantener en la línea a Meiling.

Quizás debería pedirle consejo a Eriol, él siempre parecía saber cómo hacerla callar, aún incluso cuando eso le costara la cabeza y que lo cargaran en chismes durante por lo menos, una semana.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

La idea se me había ocurrido al ver a Yue insistir en jugar con el encendedor, aún incluso cuando Naoko se había quejado de cuán molesto resultaba escuchar el insistente clic-clac de la tapa de metal. Yue sólo había sonreído con petulancia ante las quejas de Yukito que no se cansaba de repetir que el cigarrillo algún día le reventaría los pulmones.

—"¿Qué tal funciona la alarma para incendios?" Mi pregunta interrumpió la pacífica comida que todos estaban teniendo, y sus miradas pronto se dirigieron a mí, como si me hubiera crecido una nueva cabeza.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y tanto Yamazaki como Yukito lucieron confundidos. Naoko se rascó la barbilla y agradecí al cielo que alguien hubiera escuchado mi pregunta. No me molesté en calificar el semblante divertido/burlón que había tomado Yue, como si mi idea —la cual aún no la había revelado— le parecía lo suficientemente ridícula como para gastar una buena broma con ella.

—"No querrás meterte con eso, Sakura," Naoko fue la primera que habló, —"El viejo Zhang le dará un infarto,"

Tomoyo asintió, —"Sí, no es bueno. Nada bueno,"

Levanté mis manos en el aire, dándome por vencida. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan lo que voy a decir mucho antes de que lo diga?

—"¿Podría hablar por favor?" La pregunta era retórica, por supuesto —"Estaba pensando en...,"

Nuevamente fui interrumpida, esta vez por Yamazaki —"Hazlo. Sea lo que sea hazlo. Yo te apoyo, pequeña mente retorcida,"

El comentario fue halagador, pero la frustración sólo aumentaba especialmente cuando nadie parecía tener intención de escucharme. Había descubierto algunas desventajas en tener varios amigos que no sabía cuándo callarse. Una de ellas era que _nunca _sabían cuándo callarse, al menos no si ya había terminado de comer.

—"No lo hagas. Sakura, no entiendo por qué diablos quieres meterte en líos, y todo aquel que tenga un gramo de sentido común sabe perfectamente que _no_ puedes joder las alarmas sin ser atrapado en el acto," Yukito habló con una voz aburrida. Pausada. Como si hablara con una niña de tres años. Y yo no era una. Y tenía razón. No entendía nada, principalmente no por qué buscaba causar tantos líos.

Además, si pensaba incrustar algo de _sentido común_ en mi cabeza, con su discurso sólo consiguió el efecto opuesto. Ahora la idea me parecía más atrayente que nunca antes.

—"¿En serio? ¿Así que no se puede joder las alarmas, eh?" Fingí mi voz, mi semblante, mi postura, para que se convirtiera en la de una derrota, y rogué que ninguno descubriera mi acto barato.

—"Nope," Masculló Naoko, volviendo a su lectura. Tomoyo me miró dubitativa y nadie más me prestó atención. Quizás en _verdad_ el intento era demasiado ridículo como para ser tomado en serio.

—"Meiling Li nos está mandando su miradita TQM" Levanté una ceja de escepticismo ante lo que Yamazaki dijo.

—"¿Te quiero mucho?" Repliqué con burla, mientras veía a Tomoyo estrujar su lata de Pepsi vacía.

Naoko bufó su respuesta —"Te quiero matar," No pude evitar encogerme, sabiendo que eso era más probable que lo primero.

Y una mirada en la dirección correcta confirmó cualquier duda que hubiera tenido.

Meiling me odiaba y eso estaba bien, porque si mis cálculos eran correctos, no estaría lo suficiente aquí como para que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

—"Si tienes idea alguna de lo que estás haciendo, detente," Una voz pausada llegó a mis oídos y al voltearme apreté los dientes por la frustración.

Había sido un plan sencillo, en el que nadie había querido colaborar, ni siquiera Yue el más temerario del grupo. Me había explicado con voz socarrona que quizás era arriesgado pero no estúpido. Aún así me había prestado el encendedor, como si quisiera motivarme a meterme en problemas. Pero yo no requería ninguna motivación, por supuesto.

Había esperado meticulosamente a que pasaran las dos primeras horas después del receso — ¿había esperado? De hecho, fue más como cuando reuní el coraje de hacerlo— y pedí permiso para ir al baño. Me tomé mi tiempo mientras chequeaba que nadie estuviera cerca y con el encendedor en mi mano derecha, me aproximé al detector de humo que se encontraba cerca del salón.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme sobre una de las bancas del corredor, y con el encendedor literalmente ardiendo en la mano, la interrupción de una voz que ya me resultaba familiar provocó que me detuviera.

Había creído que estaba sola. Estaba equivocada.

Fruncí mi ceño, —"¿Qué _diablos_ estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?"

La mirada de Shaoran Li recayó sobre mí, tal como un yunque lo hubiera hecho sobre el coyote, y aunque yo juraba no tener ningún tipo de consciencia moral, su mirada era lo suficientemente regañona como para hacerme sentir la más pequeña de las criaturas de todo el universo.

Él también frunció el ceño, y Dios me perdone los malos pensamientos, se lo veía aún más increíble así —a un nivel casi peligroso— que borracho y en terno.

—"Debería preguntarte lo mismo," Estiró su mano para ayudarme a bajar. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Creía que me había detenido?

Y como para demostrarle lo contrario, me volteé y prendí el encendedor, reavivando la llama en un instante.

—"¡No!" Gritó tomándome de las piernas, intentando retenerme de alcanzar mi cometido.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Mi brazo se estiró lo suficiente como para que la pequeña llama tocara el plástico del detector, e inmediatamente una alarma se extendió chillona por todo el complejo estudiantil. Shaoran tiró de mis piernas con una gran fuerza y no tuve más opción que dejarme llevar por él. Sus brazos me ayudaron a bajar del banco, mientras la alarma se seguía extendiendo y los primeros gritos de pánico se hacían oír.

Shaoran me tomó del brazo, no antes de mirarme furioso, y me guió —casi me llevaba arrastrando— con ninguna clase de delicadeza y a paso acelerado justo hasta un pequeño corredor, oscuro y que yo no conocía. Pronto, me percaté que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que ningún grito nos alcanzara y fue ahí cuando apliqué toda mi fuerza de voluntad para soltarme.

—"¡Basta!" Por más que luchaba por aflojarme de su agarre de acero no lo lograba, y aunque estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, esto sólo conseguía empeorar el dolor de mis muñecas. —"¡Déjame en paz!"

Mis palabras tampoco sirvieron de nada y esta vez tuve la oportunidad de ver sus ojos, y prácticamente pude sentir la furia abofetearme.

Me soltó de repente —quisiera creer que fue por mis esfuerzos— pero su mirada aún me perseguía.

—"¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Sakura?" Me espetó, mientras se daba vueltas como si se tratara de un león enjaulado, y el pequeño corredor no colaboraba para nada con mejorar la situación.

Me mordí el labio inferior, rehusando sentirme culpable. Shaoran Li no conseguiría lo que Nadeshiko no conseguiría ni en un millón de años.

Decidí optar por actuar cínica —"¿No sabes cómo se llama lo que hice, prometido?" Lo enfrenté y una breve mirada a mis enrojecidos brazos me aseguró que no era la idea más brillante de todas.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y sospeché que lo más precavido sería alejarme de él. No sabía por qué diablos estaba tan furioso. Quizás eran ataques de cólera y yo había estado al alcance para su desfogue.

—"¡Eres una tonta!" Explotó en mi cara, —"¿En verdad crees que con eso puedes vengarte de Nadeshiko? ¡Madura! ¡Con esto sólo conseguirás arruinarte tu vida!"

No sé si fue la combinación de palabras, o quizás porque simplemente la verdad duele, que al fin consiguió unirme en su ira.

—"¡Cállate!" Grité sin importarme un comino el resto —"¿Quién _diablos_ eres tú para decirme esto? ¡No me conoces! ¡Eres sólo un niñito mimado cuya mayor tragedia es casarse con otra niña mimada!" Me erguí desde mi posición, —"¡Y no voy a tolerar que alguien como tú meta su nariz en mis asuntos!"

No esperé que volviera a agarrarme de las muñecas, y también me sorprendió encontrarme intentando golpearlo.

—"Escucha," Ejerció más fuerza en su agarre, como si con eso pudiera enfatizar la orden —"No quiero pelear contigo,"

Apreté las mandíbulas y combatí con las ganas de mandar sus deseos al infierno.

—"¿Me sueltas?" Mis palabras esta vez sí funcionaron y me soltó, pero no sin un último gruñido.

—"Eres una tonta," Mis puños se apretaron y creo que estuve lo suficientemente furiosa como para que sintiera una pequeña molestia en los ojos. ¡No iba a llorar en frente de este idiota! ¡Y yo lo había creído guapo! ¡Bah!

—"No quiero que interfieras más. ¿Me escuchas, Li?" Junté el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlo, pero él ya se estaba volteando para regresar por donde habíamos venido.

Dándome la espalda.

Ignorándome completamente.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

No sabía qué impulso loco y absurdo me había llevado a seguirla cuando salió del salón. Quizás porque el hecho de saberla capaz de marcar la pared del salón en su primer día de clases me estremeció, y aquel pensamiento me había acechado sin dejarme respirar.

Digo, ¿en qué había estado pensando si los rumores de Meiling eran certeros por primera vez?

La duda aún me quedaba y no tardé en seguirla. La observé desde la distancia y por un momento me congelé al saber lo que se proponía.

Ahora no me cabía ninguna duda. Sakura Kinomoto era sinónimos de problemas.

Juro que intenté detenerla. Pero no pude conseguirlo y ahora la escuela es un caos. Todos buscan a quién apuntar el crimen y no me extrañaría que el director decidiera que los culpables fue el grupo de los Tsukishiros.

Maldición. ¿Es que acaso Sakura no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos?

Abrí la llave y hundí mis manos en el chorro de agua que se precipitaba con gran velocidad. Ni siquiera el lanzarme agua a la cara logró alejarme de las ponzoñosas palabras que había espetado porque evidentemente se encontraba tan furiosa como yo.

Lo que me había enfurecido más de todo, era haber sido un inútil. Sakura había conseguido su cometido y hubiera hecho algún baile de victoria si no la hubiera agarrado.

En serio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué ideas psicópatas rondaban por aquella cabeza calculadora?

_¿Quién eres tú? _ Eso me había preguntado. Y era cierto. ¿Quién era yo como para criticarla? Demonios, ¿quién era yo como para detenerla?

Sakura era una tonta. Y algún día tendría que percatarse de ello. Y afortunadamente, no tendría que ser yo el que la colocara en el camino del bien, no soy un jodido cura.

¿Quiere meterse en problemas, eh? Pues al diablo con todo. Nunca debí entrometerme.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

—"Señorita Kinomoto, ¿podría acompañarme a mi oficina?" El director sonaba como un oficial de la policía que te pide que lo acompañes —en realidad es la forma más cortés de decir estás arrestado— y por mi parte no hubo ninguna clase de oposición.

No había tardado casi nada en avisar que era una falsa alarma, y una vez que el pánico había fallecido y cuando todos decidieron regresar a sus respectivos salones, el Sr. Z había entrado en mi salón y se acercó específicamente a mi asiento.

Lo seguí hasta la dirección, sin poder evitar mirar una y otra vez las marcas en mis brazos. Ya comenzaban a formarse y resentí más que antes a Shaoran. No sólo se había metido conmigo, me había llamado tonta y había adivinado mi plan, también me había dicho inmadura y me había sentido _casi _ culpable, sino que también me había dejado marcas físicas de su fuerza.

—"Yo lo hice," Confesé sin darle ninguna oportunidad de cuestionarme al viejo Zhang, —"Pero no lo hice sola," Toqué mis muñecas y el dolor que sentí emanar de ellas fue la poca motivación que necesité para completar mi oración.

El Sr. Z me miró como si quisiera adivinar si estaba mintiendo o no. —"¿Y bien? ¿Quién la ayudó?"

No tuve ninguna pizca de culpabilidad al pronunciar el nombre —"Shaoran Li,"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Cuando el director se acercó a mí, con la expresión más cansada que jamás hubiera visto en su cara, supe que algo estaba mal. Todos en el equipo nos quedaron mirando, y pasé una mano por mi frente, intentando secar el sudor. Hoy habíamos estado practicando para el campeonato que se viene, y sí, estaba cansado y esta interrupción resultaba fastidiosa.

—"¿Li?" Habló el director, —"Venga conmigo," Confirmando mi teoría de que algo no estaba del todo bien y ahora lo seguí sin preguntar nada al respecto.

Eriol me envió una mirada significativa, como si quisiera preguntarme de qué diablos iba esto y yo aún no lo sabía.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a su oficina y al ver quién se sentaba en frente del escritorio del director, todo en mi cabeza dio un sonoro _clic_. Y sólo me quedó maldecir por lo bajo.

—"Li, hay una grave acusación sobre ti" No me faltó ver la expresión divertida de Sakura para saber a qué acusación se refería. Igual continué con el juego, pero no sin apretar mis puños para evitarme la tentación de retorcer el hermoso cuello que soportaba aquella manipuladora cabeza de chorlito.

—"¿Sobre qué?" Tomé asiento a lado del demonio encarnado, y el ceño del director se frunció.

—"La srta. Kinomoto alega que usted tuve parte en la falsa alarma," Su voz fue pesada, cansada mostrando que su paciencia estaba al límite. Apreté mis dientes. Maldita sea.

La miré de nuevo, convencido de que si las miradas pudieran matar, Sakura estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—"Eso es falso," Fruncí el ceño mientras sentía que otra gota de sudor recorría mi sien —"Evidentemente Kinomoto tiene problemas mentales y una pésima memoria," Le envié otra dura mirada y esta vez no la encontré tan divertida —"Intenté detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde,"

El director pareció tomar en consideración mis palabras —"Ella dijo que usted diría eso,"

Volví a apretar mis mandíbulas. Si mataba a Sakura sólo el viejo director sería testigo. Un testigo fácil de eliminar.

—"¿Ah, sí?" Murmuré, —"Piense, señor. ¿A quién cree más? ¿A mí que me conoce desde hace años y sabe que sería incapaz de hacer algo así? ¿O quizás a la nueva estudiante que sólo ayer ensució una pared del salón con sus garabatos?" Sé que sonaba odioso, y la voz me salió gruñona y rasposa. Debía aprender a controlar mi furia, y esta situación no colaboraba con nada.

—"Es cierto, señor. Créame a mí. Shaoran es mi cómplice, y yo nunca hubiera conseguido tal altura, especialmente no para alcanzar el techo,"

Evidentemente ella estaba furiosa conmigo, así que era recíproco el sentimiento.

Sólo me quedó una palabra para describirla.

Perra.

—"¿Saben qué? Como no sé a quién creerle y porque en verdad estoy harto de tanta tontería, los dos están castigados. Dios sabe que es prohibido hacer esto, pero qué diablos. Limpiarán la cafetería todas las tardes y si vuelven a hacer algo como esto, juro que los suspenderé por lo que queda del año. Sus padres serán notificados por su mala conducta," Hizo una pausa, y durante ese momento en particular fue más difícil que nunca el no ceder a la tentación y estrangularla con mis propias manos.

—"Pueden irse,"

Fui el primero en levantarme sintiéndome tan impotente que quería romper algo. Maldición.

Salí de la dirección y pronto escuché la última voz que quería escuchar.

—"¿Creíste que podías joder mis planes sin consecuencias, Li?" Me volteé, dispuesto a enfrentarla. ¿Qué rayos estaba metido en su cabeza en vez de cerebro? ¿Un maldito mosquito?

—"Creí que eras diferente," Hablé lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me escuchara, aún sin acercarme, puesto que temía que mi fuerza de voluntad cediera.

Sus ojos volvieron a bailotear con picardía y súbitamente hicieron algo que no esperaba. Me miraron de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en lugares estratégicos de mi anatomía —era la forma más decente de decirlo— y sabía que la capa de sudor que recorría mi cuerpo no ayudaba a mi defensa.

—"Te equivocas," Susurró lentamente, sus ojos finalmente mirándome a la cara, haciéndome recordar la buena vista que eran sus piernas y el pequeño arete que tenía en el ombligo. Antes de conocerla me había desagradado la idea de un piercing, pero ahora sabía que en el lugar correcto podía ser malditamente seductor.

Basta. Tenía que dejar de alucinar con su cuerpo, especialmente cuando éste pertenecía al de una verdadera arpía.

—"Supongo que sí," Me encogí de hombros, dispuesto a salir de ahí, sintiendo que cada nervio en mi organismo estaba alterado. ¿Cómo se podía desear a alguien pero al mismo tiempo querer estrangularla? No podía estar del todo cuerdo.

—"¡Shaoran!" Un grito un interrumpió nuestro duelo de miradas, pero eso no evitó que viera cómo rodaba los ojos ante la llegada de Meiling.

Los brazos de ella, me rodearon con gran rapidez, y pronto sentí la presión de sus labios en mi mejilla.

—"¿Qué sucedió?" Sakura nos envió una mirada divertida y pronto la vi alejarse.

Yo no contesté a la pregunta de Meiling, y ella volvió a insistir. —"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacías con Kinomoto?"

Exacto. ¿Qué hacíamos mirándonos como si quisiéramos comenzar a besarnos violentamente, pero tan lejos como para no comprometer nuestra seguridad porque comenzábamos a detestarnos?

—"Nada," Fue la respuesta más sencilla de mi repertorio y pronto conseguí zafarme del agarre de Meiling.

Volví al gimnasio, muy seguido por Meiling, que no había dejado de insistir una y otra vez al respecto.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Hoy definitivamente _no _era mi día. Eso demostraba que sí existía el karma y si alguien tenía alguna duda sobre su existencia yo podía corroborarlo con mi testimonio.

Sí, había mentido descarada, despiadada e inescrupulosamente al Sr. Z sobre Shaoran. Y ahora el karma venía a morderme el trasero como si se tratara de un perro furioso con grandes dientes.

Cuando lo vi entrar en la oficina supe que estaba en un lío. Por su uniforme podía verse que había estado practicando algún deporte — ¿básquet era?— y por lo sudado que estaba se deducía que la llamada del director lo había interrumpido. Pero todo aquello tuvo poco importancia, porque la camiseta que cargaba exhibía sus brazos y por lo tonificados que sus hombros y bíceps estaban, no me sorprendía de ninguna manera los moretones en mis propios brazos y muñecas.

Respiré profundo, sabiendo que sólo quedaría como una verdadera imbécil si comenzaba a mirarlo fijamente.

Me enfureció la reacción de mi cuerpo al sentirlo cerca, aún incluso cuando sabía que nuestra relación estaba basada en el odio, y que si él me había tolerado de alguna manera había sido porque no habíamos comenzado del todo mal. Pero yo me había enfurecido porque él intentó detenerme y la naciente amistad que podríamos haber tenido se fue por el caño. Después sólo empeoramos las cosas cuando sacamos los cueros al sol.

Sí, mentí con todas mis fuerzas y conseguí vengarme. Conseguí vengarme pero al verlo ahí parado, mientras ahondaba mi herida, pero la venganza no se sintió tan dulce como estaba acostumbrada, y el hecho de que no pudiera despegar los ojos de su cuerpo era bastante perturbador.

Y fue ahí cuando sucedió lo peor de todo. La tragedia. Llegó Meiling, su prometida. Lo abrazó y eso está bien, supongo. Y fue precisamente en ese momento. Lo besó. Y emociones que no había anticipado jamás por _nadie_, estrujaron mi pecho con feroz persistencia.

Me sentí desdichada por ninguna razón que se me pudiera ocurrir y me entraron unas terribles ganas de arrancarle los brazos a Meiling, cuya falda podía ser lo suficientemente corta como para medir dos centímetros y su cuerpo se pegaba al de Shaoran de la forma en que sus propias ropas lo hacían.

Hubiera entendido la emoción si probablemente la hubiera sentido antes. Pero era mi primera vez, y diablos que me fastidiaba.

Shaoran Li me gustaba, incluso aunque comenzara a detestarlo casi tanto como a su propia prima. Me gustaba porque borracho resultaba comiquísimo y comenzaba a decir tonterías. Me gustaba porque había algo en él que lo obligaba a interesarse por mí, aún incluso cuando mi propia madre no lo conseguía.

Y sabía que estas cavilaciones no me llevaban a ningún lado sino a hundirme más en mi miseria.

Vi la mano de Meiling recorrer la mejilla de él, justo cuando él comenzaba a voltearse. Y en ese preciso instante decidí que quería a Shaoran Li. Necesitaba algo que fuera completamente mío. Algo que me aferrara a este mundo de locura en el que había caído, algo altruista, alguien que se preocupara por mí y porque no hiciera ninguna locura ya fuera por cualquiera de sus motivos.

Y el hecho de que estuviera completamente prohibido obtenerlo, sabía que lo convertiría en algo infinitamente más interesante.

Sabía que Nadeshiko enfurecería. Sabía que Meiling haría todo lo posible para borrarme del mapa. Y también sabía que Shaoran no sería fácil de convencer, pero eso sólo aumentaba mi anticipación.

**Notas de Autora: **

¿Qué tal han estado, mis queridos lectores? Ahora sí, después del saludo cordial me atreveré a expresar mis sentimientos.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que luchar para que mis lectores dejen aunque sea un 'oye, estoy leyendo tu historia'? ¿Será mi destino soportar decepcionantemente la cantidad abismal que existe entre el número de reviews y la de los hits? Es ahí cuando discrepo, porque algunos me dicen que debería conformarme con el pequeño consuelo de los hits.

Me parece un robo, —sí sé que la palabra es fuerte— y yo entiendo también como lectora que no _siempre_ uno es capaz de dejar tantos reviews como quisiera, porque nuestro mundo lamentablemente da vueltas muy rápido y el tiempo es muy corto. Pero concreto mi posición. Creo que algunos de ustedes —disculpen a todos mis queridos lectores que sí han pasado a dejar aunque sea _un_ review— _roban _mi tiempo. Me encanta escribir, es algo que en verdad me fascina, y si hago cualquier sacrificio, es porque en verdad me apasiona. Pero me resulta extremadamente doloroso saber que ni siquiera el un por ciento de mis lectores me toma lo suficientemente en serio como para gastar un minuto de su tiempo en mí. Y si ya no les gusta la historia, ¿por qué el número de hits continúa aumentando, pero el de reviews disminuyendo? Es algo que está completamente fuera de mi lógica.

Sucede que, cuando yo empecé en fanfiction, sólo existía la cantidad de reviews. Y yo era feliz. Era feliz porque creía que cada lector que mi historia tenía yo le interesaba lo suficiente como para dejarme alguna crítica, o alguna palabra de aliento. Pero los hits han conseguido evaporar mi ingenua concepción de las cosas y mi decepción sólo sigue y sigue aumentando.

Con todo esto, no quiero decir que los estoy amenazando. No, de ninguna manera, porque para amenazar se necesita tener poder y yo estoy maniatada. Tampoco quiero causar lástima, porque mi estómago no está procesando reviews en este momento. Simplemente quiero hacerles entender cuánta pena todo este asunto siempre ha traído a mi espíritu de escritora, y no sé si algún día me harte de dar y mas no de recibir.

En general, creo que la historia se está desarrollando paso a pasito y tengo que consolidar bases antes de que la pareja principal se vea brutalmente inseparable, ¿no?

Si terminaron de leer esto, lamento mucho haber tenido un desvarío así. Sé que muchos tenemos los suficientes problemas en nuestro mundo como para que nos quieran _ joder_ en la lectura con tanta tontería, ¿no?

Con algo de suerte, nos veremos en la próxima entrega.

Sakki Chan


	6. Capítulo 5

Shaoran Li P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

—"Tengo una sorpresa para ti," Extrañamente Nadeshiko estaba entusiasmada, a pesar de que el Sr. Z había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para dejar bien en claro cuán jodida estaba mi cabeza y cuan loca en verdad estaba. Le había aclarado con detalles muy gráficos —el hombre claramente era un poeta frustrado— usando epítetos dignos de un novelista, sólo para demostrarle a mi figura materna que tenía una hija salida del infierno.

Había esperado que Nadeshiko entrara en pánico, como era usual en ella, por supuesto, pero sólo había asentido, como restándole importancia al asunto y sólo me quedó maldecir. Había pasado por tantos problemas — por ejemplo: Shaoran— ¿para qué? ¿Para que ella se dignara a restarle importancia? Dios, las dos sabíamos que yo no le importaba un comino, pero por lo menos podía disimular para el agrado del director, ¿no?

Caminé con paso lento por el parqueadero del instituto, y vi el Mercedes resplandeciente por el sol que destellaba en su ocaso, dando por finalizado el día y el dictando el comienzo de la noche.

¿Una sorpresa, había dicho? Si ella sonreía, debía significar que yo estaba en serios problemas, especialmente después de lo de anoche.

Pronto, todo pareció suceder a la misma velocidad de una película en cámara lenta.

La puerta del pasajero en el auto, se abrió.

Hubo un sonido algo alejado de donde yo me había detenido, completamente muda porque decir sorpresa era quedarse corto. Presumía que era algún equipo estaba jugando, por los gritos que se oían. Pero así hubiera escuchado el estruendo de una bomba atómica nada hubiera conseguido despegar mis ojos de _la sorpresa. _

No sentí el momento en que mi respiración se agitó, mientras mis piernas cedieron a la tentación de echar la carrera hacia el aparcamiento del Mercedes.

—"¡Touya!" Grité completamente fuera de control, sintiendo que mi voz era áspera. ¡No podía ser cierto!

Pero lo era. Ahí estaba mi hermano, una cabeza más alto que yo, tal y como lo recordaba, usando su camiseta favorita cuyo mensaje me sabía de memoria, '_Soy sexy. Lo sé. Cierra la boca. Las moscas están entrando' _

El ardor de mis ojos mientras corría a su encuentro demostraba cuánto en verdad lo había extrañado, aún cuando me enfurecía que no hubiera tenido el coraje de decirme la verdad sobre Nadeshiko.

Sus brazos pronto me rodearon y como siempre, tenían la misma fuerza a la que estaba acostumbrada, la misma que conseguía levantarme del piso con extrema facilidad, haciéndome sentir una chiquilla.

—"Touya..." Sabía que mi batalla contra las lágrimas era inútil, y me mordí el labio inferior para evitar sollozar.

—"Monstruo," Su voz, había extrañado su voz diciéndome aquel ridículo apodo y nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz de escucharlo decirme así.

Había extrañado a Touya. Era cierto y también inútil intentar ocultarlo. Pero, todavía había cosas que teníamos que aclarar, incluso aunque él se opusiera.

Me separé de su abrazo y vi su cara. Estaba serio, y su ceño se fruncía imperceptiblemente. Sabía que él también tenía algo que decirme.

Y no sería para nada agradable oírlo, porque como era característico en él, resultaba que el gran futuro arquitecto tenía casi siempre la razón.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

—"¿La viste?" A Meiling se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de intentar asediarme hasta llegar a la casa. No vivíamos muy lejos y en este momento hubiera deseado vivir a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia del instituto sólo para que la larga caminata la desalentara y me dejara solo.

Meiling se había propuesto convertir mi vida en un infierno y estaba haciendo un maldito buen trabajo.

Como no dije nada y me concentré en no ser atropellado, ella continuó. —"Seguramente se trata de algún noviecito de su pueblucho. No le importó que las porristas la estuvieran viendo, ni que con su grito interrumpiera la práctica de tu equipo. ¿Has hablado con Clow sobre...?" Meiling seguramente continuó con su verborrea de críticas a Sakura y la cabeza me dolía lo suficiente como para que nada importara más que los latidos que estaba sintiendo en las sienes.

¿La viste? ¡Ja! ¿Quién _no_ la había visto? Maldición, la mujer brincó sobre el tipo y aunque no sé con exactitud si ésa es alguna clase de costumbre en su _pueblucho _—citando a Meiling— podría decir que aquella clase de _efusividad _ no era muy común aquí.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Ahora sueno a Meiling. ¿Qué _diablos_ me importa ella? Es odiosa, fastidiosa y para agregarle madera a la fogata me había exigido que me alejara de ella.

Seguí caminando, con la cabeza fija en el camino y la voz de Meiling de fondo. Evidentemente Sakura había entrado en la lista negra de Meiling, a pesar de que cuando Clow y Nadeshiko se casaran ella formaría parte de nuestra familia.

—"No puedo esperar a contarle esto a las chicas..." Continuaba hablando y yo ignorando y asintiendo a lo que demonios estuviera diciendo.

Hoy había desperdiciado demasiada energía en Sakura Kinomoto. Y aunque usualmente no me gustaba seguir las órdenes de nadie, haría exactamente lo que ella me dijo.

No interferiría más. Ni siquiera por el bien de la relación de mi tío.

Sakura podía conseguirse otro que intentara hacerla entrar en razón porque yo ya tenía que aguantar demasiada mierda de otras personas como para aumentar una más a mi carga.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

—"¿Y cómo va todo en la universidad?" Nadeshiko no había detenido su interrogatorio a Touya ni aún para tomar aire y lanzar la siguiente pregunta. Miré con cuánta tranquilidad mi hermano respondía a cada una de sus dudas, mientras escaneaba con más calma el menú del restaurante a donde Nadeshiko nos había llevado.

—"Como siempre," Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Su temple siempre había conseguido enfurecerme, y este momento no era ninguna excepción.

—"¿Sigues con Nakuru?" Por primera vez en toda la tarde una pregunta inoportuna de mi madre había dado en el blanco. Eran pocas las personas que conseguían enfurecerlo y me satisfacía saber que yo era una de ellas pero no era agradable saber que compartía mi trono de la gloria con la novia, Nakuru. El simple hecho de mi madre se la mencionara parecía ponerlo alerta.

—"No," Me agradaba saber que yo no era el objeto de estudio esta vez, y una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. Por lo que Touya decía, no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Nakuru era una chica adorable que tenía la desgracia de haberse enamorado —más como obsesionado— del tipo equivocado. Ambos eran extremadamente posesivos —les dice una fuente segura que ha presenciado los hechos con sus propios ojos que algún día se los comerían los gusanos— celosos y definitivamente tenían un carácter explosivo.

Sólo Dios y la cama sabían por qué estaban juntos.

Hubiera preferido presionar el tema de Nakuru, pero no tuve la oportunidad porque Nadeshiko soltó otra de sus preguntas.

—"¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, hija?" Levanté mi mirada para encontrar que ambos me miraban, expectantes.

—"Bien," _Mal._ Me faltó agregar. —"Seguramente no mejor que el tuyo," La frase sonó dura incluso aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas sonar pacífica.

Sabía que Nadeshiko había traído a Touya sólo para que hablara conmigo, y eso no podía evitar enfurecerme. Ahora no sólo tendría a Kero reprochándome por todo, sino también al pesado de mi hermano que no se había tomado la molestia de creer que mi vida estaría arruinada al vivir con la bruja de mi madre, cuyos sentimientos eran altamente egoístas y no entendía cuán miserable era viviendo aquí.

Cierto, le había encontrado el gusto a hacer una travesura o dos, pero moría por regresar a Tomoeda, a mi vieja vida, y pensaba hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

Nadeshiko había fruncido el ceño ante mi sarcasmo y Touya sólo se atrevió a levantar una ceja. Cuando Nadeshiko me envió una mirada dolorida, supe que me había extralimitado. Algo que no anticipé fue ver a Nadeshiko excusarse para ir al baño casi corriendo.

Pude sentir la dura mirada de Touya sobre mí, justo antes de oírlo hablar. —"Cuéntame. ¿Cómo es eso de que te están castigando en el instituto?" Apreté mis dientes con toda la fuerza de mis mandíbulas. Touya tenía el descaro de reclamarme. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Yo ya sabía que esto sucedería, y aunque no había creído que lo haría tan directamente, ya tenía una defensa preparada.

—"Te lo diré si tú contestas mi pregunta," Él pareció pensarlo un poco, pero mientras bebía un trago de su limonada asintió. —"¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste lo de Nadeshiko? ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Sabías que no la debía elegir y aún así hiciste nada por evitarlo!" Mi pregunta en realidad fue un estallido de oraciones desesperadas que salieron al mismo tiempo de mi boca. El nudo en mi garganta fue lo único que evitó que continuara.

Pero el nudo súbitamente se disolvió al ver que Touya no lucía nada afectado. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera pestañeó. Está bien. _Esto _no era lo que esperaba. Yo había esperado lágrimas, llantos y súplicas de redención, no esta... indiferencia.

—"Tú lo sabías..." Solté mientras descendía mi mirada a la mesa, luchando por no llorar —"pero te quedaste callado. ¿Cómo pudiste?" Para cuando terminé, si el restaurante no hubiera estado no del todo lleno, seguramente él no habría conseguido escucharme. Y sabía que lo hizo, porque ante la vista de mis lágrimas, su mirada se suavizó y eso sólo aumentó mi ira.

¡Maldita sea!

_No_ quiero su _lástima._

Me mordí los labios para evitar que mis traicioneras lágrimas continuaran delatando mi dolor.

Por primera vez en lo que llevo de este año, _necesito _que alguien me diga la verdad.

Pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Yo había sido la única tonta que había creído que todo estaba perfectamente normal, pero en realidad, nada podía haber ido peor en el matrimonio de mis padres.

—"Sakura," La voz de Touya lo delató de una manera en que su expresión facial no lo había hecho. —"Escucha. No es lo que tú crees,"

¡Ja! ¿No era lo que yo creía? A ese cuento chino no me lo trago, no señor.

—"¿Podrías explicarte?" Mi propia voz era débil y aunque el ambiente estaba cálido, temblé como si me encontrara en medio de un congelador.

Él finalmente suspiró —"Papá me prohibió decírtelo," Quizás abrí los ojos con extrema sorpresa. Quizás fue mi mandíbula y no mis globos oculares los que tocaron el mantel.

—"¿De _qué_ hablas?" Touya sólo lograba confundirme cada vez más con sus frases mochas. Si pensaba decirme algo, tenía que hacerlo _ya. _

Se removió incómodo en su asiento, y eso fue lo que demoré en pensar en lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Papá lo había _prohibido_ hablar conmigo de la infidelidad de Nadeshiko? ¿Es que estábamos en una realidad alterna? ¿O talvez yo no me había despertado de esta horrible pesadilla, y seguía durmiendo pacíficamente sobre mi colchón?

—"Hablo en serio. Papá quería que decidieras por ti misma, independientemente de lo que mamá hizo," A mí ese razonamiento no me cuadraría ni en un millón de años. Jamás. Es decir. Él podía haber ganado mi custodia, aún incluso aunque siempre se favorecía a la madre en este tipo de casos. Pero yo había tenido la batuta, y algo como esto habría definitivamente desequilibrado las balanzas a favor de mi padre. Yo _jamás_ habría dejado mi destino a una estúpida moneda si hubiera sabido que mi madre era una cualquiera.

Los ojos de Touya me estudiaban mientras el silencio nos consumía. Touya no tenía razón alguna para mentir. Él no tenía que vivir con la bruja que me obligaría a trabajar desplumando pollos o limpiando retretes. Él no tenía que soportar vivir en una casa que cada paso te recordaba lo amargada y desesperada que estabas. Él no tenía que verse obligado a hacer cosas que ni en su más loca imaginación se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Él no tenía que aguantar la mierda de nadie en una nueva escuela. Y más que nada, él no tenía que presenciar cómo todo el mundo lo dejaba atrás y se veían felices, bueno quizás excepto por el borracho Shaoran.

Y fue así como nos encontró Nadeshiko al volver del baño. Sumidos en un sepulcral silencio y con mi seguramente nariz roja.

—"¿Y qué vamos a ordenar?" Con sólo oír su entusiasmo—aún cuando no estaba segura si era del todo auténtico— el poco apetito que había sobrevivido a mi conversación con Touya se vio destrozado en miles de pedazos.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

El mesero había tomado pacientemente nuestro pedido. Bueno. Touya y yo habíamos ordenado mínima comida, y aunque mi plato aseguraba ser de lo más pequeño disponible en el menú, no me encontraba del todo segura si mi estómago soportaría comida en este preciso momento.

Touya y yo estábamos completamente callados y Nadeshiko había decidido ser quien rompiera el hielo. Parloteaba de todo y de nada, y seguramente mi cara evidenciaba cuán poco cómoda me sentía. En este momento, sólo quería hundir mi cara en una mullida almohada y ahogar ahí mis penas, y comenzar a cavilar en alguna que otra cosilla, mientras mis ojos me ardían de tanto llorar.

Interrumpí una de las felices oraciones de Nadeshiko, en la que le había explicado a mi hermano con detalle cuán _felices_ éramos en Tokio, la ciudad de la _felicidad. _ Dios, si no hubiera sido yo la que vivía en este infierno al que ella llamaba paraíso, incluso le hubiera creído y habría estado segura de que mi madre había encontrado el país de las maravillas.

—"¿Cómo está papá?" Solté mi pregunta, una de las mismas que había estado recorriendo mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero no me había atrevido a hacer porque tenía miedo a la respuesta. Tenía miedo porque si mi padre también había conseguido superar todo el asunto de Nadeshiko, y ahora también vivía feliz para siempre sin mí, estaba segura que de una vez podían llevarme a un asilo mental. Perdería los pocos tornillos que aún me quedaban si Touya confirmaba lo que mi corazón más temía. Que todos lo habían superado y que yo me estaba quedando atrás.

Touya dudó por un momento al contestar, pero cuando se decidió, lo hizo directo, derechito a la vena.

—"Está en Egipto," Sí, su respuesta fue clara, pero no contestaba de manera alguna mi pregunta. No, no la contestaba. De hecho, si la analizaban bien, se podía percatar que Touya había esquivado mi pregunta y el único motivo —al menos el único bueno— era porque mi padre estaba tanto o más hundido que yo misma. Y aunque había esperado sentir alivio, mi corazón sangró, y ni qué decir de mis ojos. Ardieron como si alguien me hubiera echado pimienta picante sin ninguna piedad.

Me conformé con esa respuesta, pues aunque no había sido del todo directa como yo había creído que iba a ser, no iba a permitir que mi ogro Nadeshiko se satisficiera por el sufrimiento de otros humanos, especialmente no de mi padre.

Quizás debí haber preguntado cuando Nadeshiko se encontraba extrañamente encargando pesado frito y arroz con leche y alguna otra mezcla asquerosa que ni siquiera un náufrago se atrevería a tocar.

La llegada de mi plato —lasaña— y el de Touya —hamburguesa— interrumpieron cualquier clase de tensión que se alzó en la mesa, y me dejé llevar por el delicioso olor de la comida. Después de todo, no tenía la poca hambre que había creído tener.

Por un momento, decidí disfrutar de mi plato sin pensar en nada. No quería pensar en cosas que pudieran arrancarme mi apetito, y sólo quería imaginarme que todavía estábamos en Tomoeda, compartiendo una comida con mi hermano y mi madre.

Hablando de Nadeshiko, ¿fue mi impresión o se disculpó para ir al baño? Me encogí de hombros, porque en realidad no me importaba. Súbitamente lasaña era todo lo que mi cerebro quería procesar.

Cuando iba a propinarle un segundo bocado a mi platillo, el potaje de comida que Nadeshiko había ordenado para ella aterrizó en nuestra mesa y el olor a pescado y otro marisco de apariencia viscosa reposó en frente de mi plato, con sus ojos saltarines pero bastante muertos me estudiaban.

Dios. Debía estar enloqueciendo, pero ese maldito pescado tenía ojos en verdad expresivos.

Cuando Nadeshiko llegó, la desprecié más porque incluso su comida me quitaba el apetito.

Traté de concentrarme en mi lasaña, pero el pescadillo insistía. Insistía, insistía hasta que logró su cometido. Mi apetito se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—"Estoy llena," Empujé mi plato para mi mayor comodidad.

Touya sólo me envió una mirada de soslayo. ¿Era en serio? ¿Cómo podía comer mientras Nadeshiko se atragantaba con aquel pobre ser ex viviente?

Era gracioso que nadie hubiera mencionado que sólo la comida de Nadeshiko ocupaba la mitad de nuestra mesa, y como no veía el arroz con leche en ningún lado, estaba segura que todavía hacían falta algunos platos más.

Fruncí mi ceño al ver el bocado de espaguetis que se llevó a la boca. ¿Desde cuándo mi madre se había convertido en una pequeña cerda?

De repente, cuando creí que la poca lasaña que había conseguido pasar por mi boca, iba a retornar, Nadeshiko dejó de comer. Inmediatamente cuando lo hizo, sentí un gran alivio que no sabía que podía sentir. Qué equivocada había estado.

—"Chicos, quiero que sepan que este momento es muy especial para mí," Nadeshiko comenzó borbotando su largo discurso que todo padre sabía dar en los momentos menos apropiados.

—"Ustedes son mis hijos, y quiero que sepan que los amo más que a nada en el mundo…" Hice oídos sordos. ¿Amarme, dice? ¡Si a duras penas me soporta!

—"Es por eso, que quiero avisarles que…" ¿Eh? Esto estaba fuera del libreto.

—"…van a tener un hermanito,"

Okay.

_Eso_ definitivamente estaba _a un millón de kilómetros _del libreto original. Nunca me había gustado cuando Nadeshiko se salía de sus líneas, pero todo mi cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente paralizado como para no poder procesar nada.

Las ideas en mi mente eran caóticas y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer a excepción de dejarlas destrozarme. Me sentía derrotada, como si mi peor enemigo me hubiera dado la paliza de mi vida, y yo no había sido capaz de devolver ni siquiera un golpe. Me sentía como seguramente se sentía un venado antes de ser atropellado por un camión. Tenía miedo. Estaba a punto de explotar en llanto no deseado, justo ahí, en medio del restaurante.

Podía ver la boca de mi madre moverse en un movimiento continuo, podía ver a Touya levantarse de la mesa. Podía verlo cómo dejaba su hamburguesa a la mitad, y caminaba con paso apresurado hacia la salida. Podía ver a Nadeshiko seguirlo, incluso creo que pude oírla llamarlo.

Pero lo que no podía hacer era levantarme de la mesa, perseguir a mi hermano y mandar al diablo el resto. ¿Qué si no me graduaba? Podía conseguir algún trabajo como costurera. Sabía coser decentemente. También sabía ciertas cosas sobre cocinar. Podía lavar platos. Diablos, podría pasar mi vida entera pelando patatas —era irónico que había odiado hacer tal labor hace tan sólo días—. ¡Podía hacer lo que sea para mantenerme! Quise gritar a Touya y suplicarle, sí, _suplicarle_ que me llevara con él. Porque con él no tendría que aguantar tanta mierda. Si hubiera estado con él y con mi padre, no habría tenido que escuchar a mi madre —o la que se suponía que era, pero al momento creo que mi madre había sido abducida por un extra terrestre y habían dejado un clon malvado en su lugar— decir las barbaridades que había dicho hace sólo dos minutos.

Pero mi cuerpo no hizo nada de lo que mi cerebro le exigió que hiciera. De hecho, hizo todo lo contrario.

Obligó a mis ojos a romper en llanto.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cuando llegué a la casa, me encontré envuelto en un caos que era inusual. Las voces de mis hermanas, la de mi madre y de varias personas llegaban al lobby desde el comedor. Como no estaba en el ánimo de saludar a nadie —y ya que no estaba seguro si el director había llamado a mi madre—, puesto que los eventos del día en verdad me habían dejado exhausto, subí directamente a mi habitación. Hubiera deseado echarme a la cama a dormir, simplemente dejar de pensar, y si podía reunir el valor, dejar de respirar. Pero últimamente mis deseos no se veían más que lejos de la realidad.

Wei entró en mi habitación, sin anunciarse de ninguna manera, lo cual me extrañó. Ése no era el Wei cuyos modales iban de primera mano y antes que nada. Me iba a quejar por su raro comportamiento, pero su cara parecía iluminada con una de sus aún más raras sonrisas. En todo lo que Wei llevaba atendiendo a mi familia, me parecía que lo había visto sonreír a lo mucho tres veces. Contando la de ahora.

—"Señorito," Esperen. Antes de que empiecen a burlarse, debo aclarar que Wei, cuando algo le perturbaba —y por la sonrisa en su cara podía decir que estaba _bastante _perturbado— se le escapaba llamarme así. Yo lo odiaba y seguramente me suicidaría si alguno de mis amigos o alguien del instituto lograra escuchar eso.

—"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Wei? No me gusta que—," Mi queja fue cortada en seco, por el alarido que Wei soltó.

Y ahí me asusté.

¿Qué _diablos_ estaba sucediendo?

—"¿Qué pasa?" Me levanté de la cama, y escuché con atención la frase que Wei insistía.

—"¡Tiene que bajar, señorito! ¡Son tan buenas noticias! ¡No va a poder creerlo!" Okay. Wei definitivamente no era del tipo que gritaba de alegría ante buenas noticias. Diablos, en mi vida lo había escuchado tan contento. Además casi había estado seguro que hoy no me esperarían tan buenas noticias, ya sea cuales fueran.

—"¿Tengo que bajar?" Pregunté en un gruñido. Pero Wei había comenzado su camino de retorno, seguramente al comedor, donde todavía se escuchaba el bullicio de mis hermanas.

Ésta vez me salió un quejido. No quería ir. Pero la curiosidad definitivamente obligó al gato a extralimitarse.

Cuando llegué al comedor, la cara de Wei palidecía en comparación a las de mis hermanas, que estaban cubriendo el cuerpo de alguien. Mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá, con la misma pose estricta que siempre usaba y bebiendo pacíficamente té. Como no la vi enviar su mirada furiosa hacia mí, sentí que estaba a salvo.

—"¿Y qué va a ser?" Preguntaba Feimei insistentemente, mientras Fanran la hacía a un lado para soltar otra pregunta —"¿Puedo ser la madrina?" Pero Fuutie gritó su pregunta —"¿Cuándo va a nacer?"

¿Eh? Miré confundido a mi madre, pero ella estaba mirando a las chicas, y pronto pude distinguir la figura de Clow entre los abrazos en los que mis hermanas estaban asfixiándolo.

—"Tranquilas, chicas" Parecieron desilusionadas pero pronto sustituyeron a mi tío por Wei.

—"¡¡Tendremos un nuevo primito!!" La explosión consiguió alcanzarme. Miré completamente incrédulo a mi tío —quizás hasta boquiabierto— y él me sonrió desde donde estaba.

Y sólo pude murmurar.

—"Mierda,"

Queridos lectores. Debo explicar por qué mi incredulidad y por qué todos parecían más felices que si le hubieran pegado al gordo.

Clow tenía un pasado, como todo el mundo. Quizás no uno brillante, pero sí lo suficientemente doloroso como para no querer recordarlo nunca. Nadeshiko y Sakura —resultaba cómico recordarla como parte de la _familia_— no eran las únicas que habían vivido en la casa de Clow. De hecho, eran las segundas, porque Clow hace cinco años había estado casado —sí, casado— con Shiefa, una joven de nuestro propio clan — ¿creían que sólo yo había sido forzado a comprometerse? Todos lo éramos, era la costumbre— y de la que él tuvo la suerte de agradarle. Probablemente hasta la amaba, pero nunca escuché decirlo. Probablemente no me importaba demasiado.

Cuando llevaban más o menos un par de meses casados, Shiefa cumplió con su labor, y quedó embarazada. Para nuestro clan siempre ha sido importante tener sucesores y el hijo de Clow sería uno de ellos. Todos explotaron de alegría tal como lo hacían ahora. Incluso Clow se veía feliz, seguramente contento de convertirse en padre.

Pero no todos pensamos en cómo Shiefa se había sentido. Así como Clow también ella había sido obligada a casarse y si mi tío había aceptado el casamiento con tranquilidad, ella no se había sentido para nada conforme. Shiefa había aspirado casarse con un líder, pero Clow no tenía tales ambiciones, porque su mundo era el de los negocios. Así que Shiefa se había casado con mi tío a regañadientes, con la certeza de que algún día lograría divorciarse.

Pero el bebé había borrado cualquier rastro de esperanza. Estaría atada a un matrimonio que era un fiasco, y aunque el arreglo la había satisfecho en un principio, la loca intentó suicidarse cuando se enteró que estaba preñada.

Y lo consiguió.

Se acostó una noche y bebió el frasco completo de unas pastillas para dormir, y nunca más despertó.

El clan había sido un completo caos y toda la familia había quedado en un completo shock. Aún recuerdo el semblante sombrío de mi tío. Para aquel entonces yo presumía que había sufrido. Pero ahora podía imaginarme con más precisión el nivel de dolor que había soportado.

Nadeshiko era la primera mujer que mi tío tomaba en serio desde Shiefa, la loca, como me gusta recordarla. Y por eso intentaba proteger su relación aunque sea en lo más mínimo, como evitando que Sakura hiciera algo drástico. Sí, claro. Continúa engañándote a ti mismo, Shaoran Li.

Había dos reflexiones que había que hacer por el bebé que nacería de Nadeshiko.

La primera.

Excelente. Mi tío en verdad se lo merecía, aunque a mi mamá no le agradaba que Clow viviera con Nadeshiko sin el _sagrado_ lazo matrimonial. Ahora no cabía ninguna duda, faltaría poco para que terminaran en el altar.

La segunda reflexión, era una que no quería hacer, porque era como ver la tormenta avecinarse.

Me acerqué a mi tío y lo abracé. Sabía en verdad cuánto esto significaba para él y me maldije a mí mismo.

Condenación. Esto interfería de una manera terrible con mis planes.

Había planeado mantenerme alejado de los problemas, siendo éstos personificados por la tentadora/ coqueta/ traviesa/ desgraciada Sakura Kinomoto.

Y ésta era mi segunda reflexión.

—"¿Y Nadeshiko?" Preguntó Feimei rompiendo mis pensamientos.

Clow mostró una leve sonrisa, —"Está comunicándole la buena nueva a sus hijos,"

Precisamente. Ése era mi punto. Si Sakura sólo se había fastidiado por mudarse a Tokio, definitivamente no le iba a agradar esta sorpresita. Sólo podía imaginar cuánto caos traería sobre nuestras cabezas su furia.

¿Sería mi destino batallar con Sakura Kinomoto? Parecía que sí. Y no era para nada justo, porque sabía que ella no sería alguien sencillo de domar.

Apreté mis puños. Nunca me había considerado un santo, pero sabía que Sakura traería el infierno. Y Clow había vivido suficiente infierno como para que ella lo regresara a éste. No podía permitirlo, porque quería ver feliz a mi tío, aunque yo me amargara en el proceso.

Me convertiría en la sombra de Sakura Kinomoto. Era necesario. Y gracias a Dios ella tenía las suficientes piernas como para darme una distracción en el proceso.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tras vomitar la poca lasaña que había comido, me hundí en mi almohada de la manera en la que había imaginado que haría. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, aunque habían pasado horas desde lo del restaurante.

Me sentía mal. Enferma, incluso. Quería destrozar algo. Quería dejar de respirar. Todo había cobrado sentido, desde el momento en el que volví a subirme en el Mercedes.

Qué ingenua había sido. Me había preguntado por qué un hombre como Clow aguantaría la mierda de la hija adolescente de la mujer con la que ni siquiera estaba casado.

Pero el lazo ahora se volvía a unir. Mi cerebro comenzaba a razonar.

Nadeshiko estaba preñada, y me pregunté si era del todo saludable que una mujer de su edad lo estuviera.

No podía dejar de mirar su estómago. Aún incluso cuando las lágrimas nublaban mi visión, y me costaba respirar, seguía pensando si era posible que todas las barbaridades que salían de su boca pudieran ser verdad.

Marqué el único número que me hacía sentir mejor.

No tuve que esperar demasiado, porque la voz enronquecida de Kero me llegó desde la otra línea.

—"¿Saku?" Rompí en más llanto, y me pregunté cuán patética debía lucir en este momento.

—"Kero," Susurré mientras trataba de tomar aire. —"¡Sakura!" Escuché su grito, —"¿Por qué demonios estás llorando?" Oh. Si tan sólo tuvieras alguna idea, mi querido amigo.

Decidí no soltarle la bomba inmediatamente, —"Touya vino," Solté intentando normalizar mi quejumbrosa voz.

—"¿Es por él? ¿Te dijo alguna mala noticia?" Nunca me podía percatar en verdad cuánto extrañaba a Tomoeda, a excepción de cuando hablaba con Kero.

—"No." Volví a susurrar, haciéndome un ovillo en la cama.

—"¿Qué es, mi amor?" Su voz sonó tan dulce, y deseé que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla y al levantarme, tendría que ir corriendo al instituto a verlo a él.

—"Nadeshiko,"

Casi lo podía ver fruncir el ceño —"¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te castigó?"

Me mordí los labios para no sonreír. ¿Es que estaba en una sala de interrogatorio?

Tomé una respiración profunda. Era tiempo para que hablara. —"Está e-embarazada," Ni siquiera podía decir la frase sin echarme a temblar.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros y por un momento creí que Kero me había colgado. No era así. —"¿Qué clase de broma malvada es esta, Sakura? Anda a joder a tu madre pero por favor, no me llames en medio de la noche para decirme estupideces como esa, ¿quieres?"

Ja. Me reí amargamente. Cuánto no hubiera dado porque ésta fuera una de mis bromas.

—"No lo es, Kero. No es ninguna broma,"

El silencio se hizo otra vez, pero Kero lo volvió a romper —"Sakura. Por favor dime que no estás mintiendo,"

Su frase volvió a sumirme en mis quejidos ahogados y nuevas ráfagas de lágrimas salieron calientes de mis ojos y fueron a parar a mis mejillas.

Creo que ésa era toda la respuesta que andaba buscando, ¿no?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Había pasado una semana. _Una semana. _ Y el pupitre en el que Sakura había acostumbrado a sentarse estaba todavía vacío.

Conté los minutos que quedaban para que fuera hora de salida —hoy, gracias al cielo, los viernes no tengo práctica con el equipo—. No había llegado ninguna noticia por parte de Sakura, y ya todo el mundo creía que la habían expulsado. ¿Y si en verdad los rumores eran ciertos y la habían expulsado? Tampoco había visto a Clow, mucho menos a Nadeshiko, así que no podía descartar esa teoría.

Meiling había bajado la guardia durante esta semana. Estaba claro que se sentía aliviada de no tener que tratar con Sakura, y se suponía que yo debía sentir lo mismo.

Como nadie en el curso sabía que Sakura estaba emparentada a nosotros políticamente, a nadie se le ocurrió preguntarnos por ella, y eso era bueno, porque yo mismo no sabía absolutamente nada.

Miré la pared que Tsukishiro y Daidouji habían tenido que pintar, para borrar lo que Sakura había hecho. Habían atravesado por una buena humillación y aunque no los conocía de nada, sabía que ellos no tenían que haberlo hecho, porque Sakura había sido la autora del crimen.

A mí también me había tocado pagar injustamente, y aunque el primer día estaba furioso, al notar su ausencia no podía evitar preguntarme cuán bien estaría. Es decir, ¿cómo se había tomado la noticia del bebé?

Hasta ayer había pagado mi cuota de limpieza de la cafetería. Quisiera poder decir que me preocupaba que Sakura hubiera faltado tanto sólo porque quería que alguien me ayudara y también cumpliera con el castigo. Pero yo sabía que no era así.

Me preocupaba que hubiera hecho algo drástico y que por eso no hubiéramos tenido noticia alguna de Clow.

Cuando el timbre sonó, salí con rapidez del salón, sin soportar estar ni un minuto más la incertidumbre. Al diablo con el castigo de mi madre. Necesitaba averiguar qué estaba pasando y necesitaba saberlo ya.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

No sé qué día es. En verdad no lo sé. Ni siquiera supiera qué hora del día es si el molesto reloj en el respaldo de mi cama no estuviera rompiendo mis tímpanos con su estúpido tic-tac.

4:30. ¿De la mañana? ¿De la tarde? Mis cortinas estaban cerradas y mi habitación sumida en la oscuridad, así que no podía saberlo con certeza.

Mi garganta me ardía. La cabeza me dolía y lo último que recordaba era vomitar. También recordaba estar en frente del retrete. ¿Haciendo qué? No lo sé.

Acerqué el cobertor de mi cama a mi cuerpo. Hacía tanto frío. Demasiado. ¿Es que Clow no había arreglado el termostato? ¿O lo estaba haciendo para vengarse?

Miré mis manos, estaban temblando. Okay. Eso no era normal.

Cuando mis dientes comenzaron a rechinar y mi garganta volvió a arder, supe que estaba jodida.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, y luz vino con ella. Pronto pude oír la voz de Nadeshiko.

—"Sakura. Si no te vas ahora llegarás tarde," ¿A dónde? Quise preguntarle. Pero no me tomé la molestia. ¿A dónde más? Tendría que ir a ese estúpido instituto donde los profesores hablaban en otro idioma y todos a excepción de mis amigos, me miraban mal.

Pero no tuve más oportunidad de pensar en el instituto. Un estornudo salió desde lo más profundo de mí, y maldije de nuevo el frío que estaba haciendo. También maldije la cara preocupada con la que me miró Nadeshiko. Perra. No te acerques. Aún no he olvidado todo lo que me has hecho.

Pero Nadeshiko no tenía la habilidad de leer mentes y se acercó igual. Incluso se acercó lo suficiente como para poner una de sus gélidas manos sobre mi frente.

—"Tienes fiebre," Sí. Tenía fiebre. Pero por matarla.

Ahora todo volvía con lentitud. Mi conversación con Kero me había mantenido en el teléfono por _horas_. Había llorado hasta quedarme dormida. Estaba asustada. Y Kero me había consolado.

Recordaba lo del restaurante y brevemente me pregunté dónde estaría Touya. No se había despedido. Probablemente quería desaparecer la vista de Nadeshiko. Si yo hubiera podido hacerlo lo hubiera hecho.

Hubiera apreciado que se hubiera quedado conmigo, de todos modos. Pero era demasiado tarde, porque para estos momentos debería estar en Tomoeda y telefoneando a papá para contarle las excelentes noticias.

Una ráfaga de ácido subió por mi garganta y aunque el frío de la habitación era digno del polo Norte, salí corriendo hacia el baño.

—"¡Sakura!" Escuché el grito de Nadeshiko, que me siguió en mi carrera al retrete, en donde me arrodillé para descargar mi angustia.

Después de eso, lo único que recuerdo es la oscuridad. Dulce, fría, oscuridad.

Sakura. Fuera.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

—"Creo que lo del bebé no le sentó muy bien, cariño..."

—"Te dije que debíamos esperar un poco. La conozco y..."

—"¿Por qué se tiene que enfermar en vez de ser feliz?"

—"¿Será contagioso? Sé que es tu hija, pero primero vas tú y el bebé..."

—"¿Será un engaño? Creo que esta vez ha sobrepasado sus límites..."

—"Es inaudito...el bebé... tú sabes bien que..."

Las voces se oían a lo lejos y la mayoría de lo que podía escuchar no lo podía comprender. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, me costaba respirar y no deseaba recordar nada. La cabeza me dolía demasiado.

—"¿No crees que se está haciendo la enferma? ¡Ha pasado una semana!"

—"Sé que el doctor dijo que sólo es resfriado, pero me preocupa, Clow. Ella no se..."

—"Si nunca se enferma, ¿qué está haciendo en la cama, entonces?"

—"No lo sé,"

—"Debe ser que no quiere ir al instituto. No quiere ir a ese trabajo que tú..."

Quise gruñir ante las frases que se decían en mi presencia. Maldita sea. Estaba _enferma. _No _muerta._ Aunque en el momento no se siente mucho la diferencia entre una y otra.

—"Ay, Clow. ¿Quién la va a cuidar cuando vayamos a París? Tenemos esa pasarela y Sonomi no quiere hacerlo sola..."

—"No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si contratamos una enfermera? Probablemente..."

—"No. Quiero que se quede con alguien conocido. Está demasiado enferma y no confío a mi hija a una extraña..."

Escuché un molesto sonido que veía desde lejos.

—"Voy a abrir..."

En ese momento, poco o nada me importó escuchar frases a medias. No es como si las entendiera, así que daba igual. Me sentía morir y posiblemente ya lo estuviera haciendo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Cuando mi tío abrió la puerta, se sorprendió verme ahí. ¿Con una semana se había olvidado de mi existencia? Vaya que fue rápido.

—"¡Shaoran! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Rodé los ojos. ¿Estaba intentando botarme? Como no tenía una respuesta del todo clara —ni honesta— recurrí a la mentira.

—"Traje las tareas que Sakura debe hacer. ¿Qué le sucedió? Ha estado faltando," Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Bueno, en parte era cierto. En verdad había traído las tareas, pero no era cierto que me sentía tan indiferente cuando me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad.

Vi a Clow hacer un mohín de desagrado y me hizo pasar con rapidez.

—"Está enferma," Dijo con voz cansada. —"El doctor la vio, pero dice que es sólo un resfriado. Nadeshiko no ha dejado de preocuparse y ahora tenemos que viajar..." Su frase se interrumpió abruptamente y se detuvo a mirarme con un interés inusual en él.

—"¿Qué?" Pregunté deteniendo su escrutinio.

—"Ven conmigo," Subimos las escaleras, y pronto llegamos hasta una habitación que se encontraba en tinieblas, pese a que eran las tres de la tarde.

Pronto me percaté que la oscuridad del cuarto se debía a que las paredes eran _negras._ Sí. _Negras. _Y del más intenso mate que puedan imaginarse.

—"¿Shaoran?" Pronto vi que no nos encontrábamos solos. Nadeshiko había estado sentada en una silla cercana a la cama.

—"Hola," La saludé casualmente, más concentrado en la figura que se retorcía levemente en la cama.

—"Shaoran, ¿nos disculpas un momento?" Asentí mecánicamente, porque mi concentración estaba ubicada en la misma traviesa Sakura, que ahora se encontraba debajo de un cobertor, luciendo más pálida de lo que la hubiera visto jamás.

Me acerqué hacia la cama, y suspiré. En verdad estaba enferma. _Muy_ enferma.

Su frente tenía un paño y como reflejo lo removí de ahí. Ahora estaba caliente. Toqué su frente, y estaba ardiendo. Con un quejido me percaté que mi mano debía estar helada en su piel.

Escuché los pasos de Nadeshiko y mi tío de nuevo dentro de la habitación, mientras yo remojaba el paño y lo volvía a ubicar en su frente.

—"Shaoran, ven acá, por favor," Nadeshiko fue quien me llamó. Hice lo que me pidió, hasta que los enfrenté a ambos.

—"Tenemos un evento muy importante este fin de semana, Shaoran. No podemos faltar,"

Fruncí mi ceño, pero no dije nada —"Tenemos que ir a París, pero Sakura está muy enferma,"

Nadeshiko me miró mientras suspiraba —"Sé que ella puede ser difícil, pero la amo y me duele tener que dejarla así..."

¿Eh? ¿A dónde iba todo esto?

—"Shaoran. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?" Levanté una ceja en escepticismo, pero igual asentí. ¿Ayudarlos? Ya los estaba ayudando demasiado.

—"¡Perfecto!" Estalló Nadeshiko mientras abrazaba a Clow. —"Shaoran se quedará cuidándola. Ahora, sólo tenemos que empacar y dejar..."

Queridos lectores. Deberé ser claro y _muy_ específico. ¿Qué _diablos_ habían dicho?

¿Yo?

¿Cuidar de Sakura?

¿Era acaso alguna clase de broma?

Pero las caras de Nadeshiko y Clow no daban ningún signo de estar bromeando.

Y sólo me quedó decir una palabra.

Mierda.

¿En qué _rayos_ me había metido?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando me desperté había ruido, mucho, mucho ruido. Quizás estaba dentro de mi propia cabeza pero no me creía que fuera capaz de recrear la voz de Johnny Cash tan a la perfección. Mi cabeza estaba zumbando con la presión del sonido y no podía levantarme por más que lo intentara.

Tenía calor. Mucho, mucho calor. Sabía que no era lo mejor —no mejor que el frío congelador— pero era un avance en mi condición. Olfateé mi entorno, y aunque sentía la nariz tapada, me llegó un extraño olor a sopa de pollo. Antes de levantarme, me quité un paño que reposaba en mi frente. Reuní la su suficiente energía como para levantarme y dar mi primer paso. A mi derecha se encontraba la ventana y la cerré inmediatamente. Afuera, estaba lloviendo y me extrañaba que sintiera calor por eso.

Aunque mi cabeza había engordado —juraba que pesaba dos toneladas— y tenía su propia banda sonora, mi apetito reaccionó ante el olor de comida casera. La misma música seguía sonando débilmente, y de fondo.

Bajar las escaleras no fue lo más fácil. No sabía cuánto en realidad me dolía el cuerpo. Supongo que para averiguarlo, tuve que deslizarme por las escaleras. Reemplacen 'deslizarme' con 'caerme'. Síp. Me caí. Y dolió como demonios.

_Eso_ significaba que no había mejorado tanto como creí.

El ruido que provoqué llamó la atención de quien quiera que estuviera en la cocina. Levanté una ceja porque había esperado a Nadeshiko.

—"¿Wei?" El hombre mayor me ayudó a levantarme y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Señorita, se ha levantado" Resultaba curioso que mencionara eso, especialmente cuando era él quien me estaba levantando.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La curiosidad pudo conmigo mientras él me ayudaba a acompañarlo a la cocina.

—"El joven Li me pidió que la acompañara. Salió a comprar, supongo que la lluvia debe haberlo retrasado," Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Joven Li? Clow distaba mucho de ser joven. Bueno, en comparación a Wei, supongo que sí era joven.

—"¿Y mi madre?" Wei frunció su propio entrecejo. Lució incluso sorprendido. —"¿No lo sabía, señorita? Ella y Clow tuvieron que viajar a París," No, no lo sabía. Apreté mis mandíbulas, ¿qué más podía esperar de la desnaturalizada madre que tenía? Sin querer evidenciar cuán furiosa estaba, me dispuse a sentarme en una silla de la cocina, mientras veía a Wei desenvolverse con gran habilidad por la habitación.

No me sorprendía que Nadeshiko me hubiera dejado. Lo que sí me sorprendía era que se hubiera tomado la molestia de dejar a la inconsciente Sakura con alguien que la cuidara. Pues que se fuera al diablo. Ya sabía que podía esperar lo peor de ella. Dejarme, aunque estaba enferma, para irse con su amante a celebrar el nacimiento de su mocoso. Qué descaro de la mujer.

Ahora, regresando la cinta… ¿Wei había mencionado que Clow estaba comprando? ¿Cómo podía ser eso si me acababa de decir que se había ido a París con Nadeshiko? ¿Cómo diablos podía ser eso?

Pero mis dudas fueron resueltas, porque la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Y me mostró una visión completamente maravillosa e inesperada.

Porque en ese momento, la persona que entró en la cocina, era Shaoran Li, en persona. Y con la camiseta mojada más suculenta que hubiera visto en mis días.

Cabe aclarar que el calor que sentía aumentó en por lo menos 100 ºC. Pero ahora estaba localizado. En un lugar muy, muy oculto y que aunque ardía, nunca había recibido la luz del sol.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡HOLA!! Je, je, je. ¿Qué tal va la historia, chicos? ¿Piensan que este fin de semana será divertido? No tienen idea.

Sé que algunos de ustedes, como Sakura y Touya se quedaron con la boca abierta con "las buenas noticias de Nadeshiko" ¿Eh? Pobre Sakura. A veces me siento mal de hacerla sufrir tanto, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? Hasta se enfermó —¿a alguien le ha Shaoran será quien tenga que cuidarla. Algunos de ustedes se preguntarán por qué no sospechó nada. Ni yo misma lo sé. Probablemente porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en que Sakurita ardía en fiebre... je, je, je, je. Al final de éste fin de semana ella no será la única, os lo aseguro.

A pedido de una querida lectora que dejó review en el capítulo pasado voy a contestar los reviews.

**xXFallen Angel Hikari-xX: **Hola! Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo, y me despido enviándote un gran saludo.

**Stephy: **Hey, muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad te felicito por tener laptop, sé cuán duro es no tener pc en tu casita… espero verte también para este capi! Muchos besos.

**Ademia Acacia: **Tengo pocas cosas qué decirte. La número uno, es que no _tienes idea._ Ni siquiera una pista de estar cerca de lo cierto. Si toda la gente que lee, se sintiera aburrida y por eso no continúa leyendo, aceptaría que el primer capítulo fuera el único que tuviera hits, pero es todo lo opuesto. A cada capítulo que publico le entran más hits que a los anteriores, y si la gente se aburriera leyendo como tú dices, eso no tendría lógica alguna. Como muchos de mis queridos lectores me han confesado, eso sucede porque o bien no tienen tiempo para dejar siempre un review, o bien no han tenido Internet y están en el ciber o simplemente les ha entrado flojera, pero luego, al leer mis notas, se animan a animarme.

Otro punto que quiero dejarte bien en claro, es que yo he dicho a todos, es que los reviews no significan nada material para mí. Ni tampoco los hits. Si tuviera un dólar por cada hit que tuve en mi anterior historia, Bajo contrato, tendría más de cincuenta mil.

Por supuesto que apruebo reviews que digan, 'púdrete, tu historia apesta' pero también he pedido razones. Y si aún me escribieran eso, sin darme ningún motivo, igual el simple hecho de que alguien se tome la molestia, me pone a pensar qué diablos estoy haciendo mal. Es muy diferente a ver sólo una cantidad de hits que no tienes la certeza de si les gusta o no. No suplico. Ignoras mucho aunque dices que eres escritora. Los reviews yo más bien los veo como un signo de humildad. Sé un poco honesta contigo misma y no vengas con que estás perfectamente contenta con esos cuatro reviews de 135 hits. ¿Es que acaso no te da curiosidad de saber por qué decidieron no contactar contigo? ¿En qué punto estás fallando? ¿En cuál estás acertando? Si yo me creyera la que sé mucho, ¿qué diablos haría pidiendo la opinión de terceros? Me importaría un bledo.

Con respecto a que prometí un sidestory, es verdad, lo prometí. Y aunque dije que lo iba a enviar a cada uno, por motivos personales —no tenía Internet— me vi forzada a publicar el sidestory en la misma página.

No creas que no estoy agradecida. Vivo agradecida. Por tener dedos con qué tipear, por ser la buena o mala escritora que algunos piensan, por poder contestar a comentarios como los tuyos, que sólo buscan hacerme daño. Especialmente porque mis historias han sido apreciadas, y creo que no ha habido una nota de autor mía, que no contenga un 'gracias' a mis lectores.

¿Sabes cuánto llevo en esta página, _querida?_ Lo suficiente para poder dejar una crítica constructiva a diferencia de ti, que sólo deja reclamos inútiles a algo que he dicho, pero ni una sola palabra sobre mi escrito. Te diré por qué no recibes la valiosa opinión de tus lectores. Porque no se dice 'desenvolvida', se dice desenvuelta.

**Pd: **¿Cómo puedes tener tanto _de tu valioso_ tiempo escribiendo más de mil palabras sobre mis notas de autora, pero no tener ni un minuto para decir si te gustó o no? Porque _querida,_ antes de esto, no sabía que existías.

Un cordial saludo, para ti también, _querida._

**xInsane Grrlxx: **Muchas gracias por apuntar que habían ciertos errorcillos, en verdad a veces escribo media dormida, y es natural que eso suceda. Me gustaría muchísimo tener un beta que me ayudara con la tarea de corrección, pero qué se le va a hacer. De todas maneras, como trato de mantener el nivel de diversión XD se me escapa una que otra cosilla. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, muchos saludos.

**Crist Blood: **Hola, muchas gracias por haber dejado tu opinión, tienes toda la razón del mundo, ya empieza la parte divertida, je, je, je, y aunque el castigo quedó un poco rezagado, supongo que el fin de semana justifica eso. Muchos abrazos y espero saber de ti pronto.

**Erika Rivas: **Je, je, je al menos te tomas la molestia de dejar review, eh? Muchas gracias en verdad aprecio el esfuerzo. Yo sé cuán difícil es manejarse sin Internet. Muchos besos, saludos y seguid amando a Shaoran!

**Pilisss: **Tus deseos son órdenes, subí el capi lo más rápido que pude. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión, besos y abrazos.

**Silvi chan: **Hola! Por supuesto que me da cierto coraje, y mis lectores que siempre dejan review con su valiosa opinión siempre pagan las consecuencias. Muchas gracias por opinar tan bien de la historia. Gracias por todo, un beso.

**Leto-chan: **¡Gracias! Sólo eso quería saber. Es para mí muy importante saber nombres, no sólo número de hits. Muchos saludos, hasta pronto.

**ZivIaN:** ¡Hola! Cómo quisiera que hubiera un sistema que permitiera a los escritores permitir acceder a lectores que sí les importa. Igual no hago caso, no? Sino hace rato me hubiera salido. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión, y te aseguro que en cuanto tenga un tilín de tiempo online me paso por tu perfil y leo tu fic. De paso, te dejo mi opinión, okie? Abrazos y saludos cordiales!

**Aiyume: **Hola! No te preocupes por el destino de tu querido Eriol. Prometo no ser _tan_ mala, je, je, je. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, besos y saludos.

**I love my Usagi: **Gracias! Lamento que las cosas no se muevan tan rápido como todos quisiéramos, pero ahí vamos, sí? Pronto, pronto. Muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**Floh: **Joder todos queremos lemon! Ja, ja, ja, aprecio que entiendas mi punto de vista, y paciencia por favor que ya llegaremos a lo bueno. No dicen que apreciamos las cosas que más tardan en llegar? Je, je, je. Me despido esperando saber más de ti.

**Vidavril: **Saludos! Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo. ¡Gracias! Pronto nuestros personajes favoritos se verán en situaciones… hmm… no revelo más a pesar de que sé que todos sabemos lo que va a pasar!!

**Roy23: **Gracias, sé de lo que estás hablando. La relación SS está poniéndose fea, mientras que el deseo va aumentando, no? Espero verte en la próxima.

**KibumiWong: **Sí, sé que los autores nos llevamos la parte fea. Duele mucho y sólo hasta que uno lo haya atravesado, sabe de lo que se trata. Anyway! Gracias por tu apreciación del fic. Sayonara!

**Esther23: **Gracias! Por supuesto que seré tu amiga si quieres que yo lo sea. Espero que este capi te haya gustado, espero saber de ti muy pronto!

**Diana Prenze: **Gracias, sé cuánto cuesta tomarse un minuto de nuestro tiempo, el mundo simplemente gira a velocidades incalculables y el tiempo vuela. Me encanta que te haya hecho casi despertar a tu familia con tus risas. Vamos a ver si este capi o el próximo consiguen despertar a toda la cuadra. Je, je, je. Muchos saludos, y hasta la próxima!

**NOKU****SA SAN: **Hola! Explico: hits son unos números que van registrando cuántas visitas ha tenido una página web. En mi caso, tengo muchos hits, pero no igual cantidad de reviews. TQM por lo general significa TE QUIERO MUCHO pero la mirada de Mei fue todo lo contrario. Significó TE QUIERO MATAR. Je, je, je espero haberme explicado. Espero saber de ti pronto!

**Beautiful-night: **Hey! Hace tiempo que no leía sobre ti! ¿En verdad estás en el hospital? ¿Tuviste algún accidente? ¿Estás bien? Espero que sí. Muchas gracias por tomarte ese minutito. Me dejaste preocupada. Supongo que no has de haber continuado tu fic —que yo sepa U.U— por eso. Saludos y si en verdad estás enfermita, que te mejores!

**MIICAA: **Muchas gracias, en verdad tu apoyo siempre me ha llegado, y lo disfruto mucho. Saludos, y nos vemos.

**Piwy: **Je, je, je hola, ¿cómo has estado? Espero que este capi te guste, también espero que tus neuronitas estén completas, je, je, je y no me amargo. Bueno, quizás un poquitín, ja, ja, ja. Bye!

**YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li: **¡Holas! Je, je, tienes toda la razón, nuestra protagonista en verdad está en problemas, juu, juu. Muchos besos y saludos!

**DINA: ** Hola! Gracias por tus frases de aliento, a veces no se tiene el tiempo que uno desearía, pero yo también pido que tomen en consideración mi punto! Muchas gracias de todo corazón por tomarte la molestia de apoyarme, sé que significa mucho y nunca dudes de que yo aprecio cualquier palabra de aliento. Yo también quiero a mis lectores, y cada uno de sus puntos de vista, simplemente me hacen sentir bien. Muchos abrazos!

**Gabyhyatt: **Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Supongo que este fin de semana será movidito para SS!

**Principita17: **¡Gracias! No sabes cuán pocas personas piensan igual que tú. Agradezco un montón que la historia te guste, en verdad lo hago. Espero que te guste el giro de eventos que este fin de semana traerá para nuestros protagonistas.

**LK+B: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Continuaré la historia tan pronto como pueda y como la inspiración me lo permita. Saludos!

**Mar: **Hola! Gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero de todo corazón que la historia te siga enganchando, y bienvenida!

**Naguchan: **Oy. ¿Qué sucedió? Me preocupó mucho que quisieras ser escritora pero que te consideres mala. Tranquila, nadie nace sabiendo. Mi consejo más puntual es que intentes continuar escribiendo, porque así las ideas seguirán fluyendo! Verás los resultados. En cualquier caso, me gustaría mucho que me envíes algún borrador de una idea nueva, fresca, para ver si puedo ayudarte o si quieres escribir algo juntas. Muchos saludos, espero saber de ti pronto.

**Pame-Chan XD: ** No sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas salido del clóset je, je, je —así le digo a mis lectores que dejan por primera vez su review— y te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme tu apoyo. Agradezco muchísimo tu apreciación sobre cómo escribo, tu pasión por mi historia. En verdad lo aprecio, especialmente si mis lectores vienen de Saturno. Besos y abrazos.

**Carito: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, je, je, ten por seguro que tomaré MUY en cuenta tus sugerencias, no te preocupes. Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este capi, que aunque no tuvo mucho SS advierto que lo bueno está por venir, MUAJAJAJA. Muchos besos, saludos para ti y espero verte también en este capi.

**Margara: **Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, jajajaja, va a haber mucha atracción y odio entre esta parejita, no te preocupes. Besos.

**Angel Zafiro: **Sé que puedo contar contigo, querida amiga. En verdad no sabes cuánto aprecio tu apoyo que me ha acompañado desde Bajo Contrato. En este capi, lamentablemente Sakura ha estado demasiado delirante en este capi como para pensar en cualquier relación con Shaoran, ja, ja, ja. Pero habrá bastante tiempo, ¿no? Muchos besos y abrazos para ti también y espero conocer tu opinión sobre este capi.

**Danny1989: **Gracias en verdad por tu 'oye estoy leyendo tu historia' O.O ja, ja, ja, ja. No te preocupes que yo te puedo perdonar sé que muchas veces hay circunstancias que no nos permiten hacer las cosas que queremos y te entiendo en verdad. Muchos abrazos y saludos, y un besote.

**Saiai Li: **Tu review me conmovió en realidad. De hecho, no recuerdo alguien que me haya dicho algo tan bonito y te aseguro que lo atesoraré en mi corazón. En verdad adoro cada uno de los reviews que me envían, porque yo sé que el tiempo vale oro para todos. Aprecio muchísimo la clase de comentarios que me animan, pero adoro los que se ponen en mi posición, y el tuyo fue uno de los pocos. Espero que continúes con la lectura y saber muy pronto de ti. Besos y ánimos.

**Sana chan: **Lo lamento, pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a leer en forma de chateo. Lo poco que entendí de tu comentario no fue muy agradable de tu parte y lo lamento no compartir tu opinión. Quizás no me expliqué lo suficiente. 98 reviews están muy bien pero no cuando hay dos mil y más hits. Si tuviera 98 hits y 98 reviews te aseguro que en ningún momento me quejaría, porque sabría que todas las personas que entraron a mi fic me dejaron su valiosa opinión. Simplemente me siento decepcionada porque me percato que ni el cinco por ciento de las personas que leen dejan review. Eso es todo. No me quejo de que no me gusta escribir —sería ilógico— ni espero ovaciones.

**Chibik-Lady: **Muchísimas gracias por tu interés en el fic, espero no decepcionarte —ja, ja, ja nadie con mente retorcida se decepcionará con el capi que se viene, después de todo el fic está en rating M— ja, ja, ja. Besos, y nos vemos.

**BeNiTa: **Ja, ja, ja creo que Nadeshiko no sabría cómo ser buena madre ni con una guía y una lupa. Muchos saludos y besos para ti también.

**BrOkEn.HArTS.: **Vamos, no dejes que la vagancia te venza, je, je, je sólo necesito un saludito y que me digas si te gusta o no la historia y por qué, por supuesto. Muchos saludos para ti.

**DiosaGalaxy: **Y el premio al review más largo va para... DIOSAGALAXY!! Ja, ja, ja, aprecié cada detalle de tu review, y aprecio muchísimo que prometas tratar de mantenerte en contacto, de verdad que eso me agradaría. El próximo capítulo está en verdad que arde y no quiero que te lo pierdas por nada del mundo. Muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**Verito.S: **Je, je, je soy feliz, te lo aseguro. Muchas gracias por compartir mi opinión, y también te mando besos.

**Hikaru La Britachiin: **Ja, ja, ja en verdad me gusta que alguien esté muy metida en mis historias, y tienes toda la razón, no sé por qué se llaman contra incendios. Cuando el fuego ya ha comenzado sólo sirven para espantar a la gente y provocar caos, je, je, je. Saludos y a seguir callando a las cotillas!

**Khorih**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me encanta tu nick, tenía que decirlo. Besos y cuídate.

**MaKAkiSs: **Ay, no tienes que disculparte por lo de Internet. Yo sé cuánto uno se asusta sin tenerlo. Es una obsesión a la que no hubiera sobrevivido si no tuviera Internet en mi trabajo estaría enloqueciendo en este momento. Mucha suerte con tu entrada al colegio y espero que esta entrega haya llegado antes. Besos, chau.

**Darkmaho; **Sé que no todos pueden compartir mi opinión. Y no era ningún reclamo personal hacia nadie, simplemente expresé mis sentimientos. Me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo, pero la duda siempre está ahí, acechándome. ¿Por qué no se atreven a escribirme? ¿Habrán cerrado la página en la mitad? ¿Les aburre? Eso es lo que recorre mi mente. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, después de todo hay mucha gente que está demasiado atareada, ¿no? Saludos.

**Haruko: **Je, je, tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. Muchos saludos.

**Itziar: **Muchas gracias por todo los ánimos que inyectaste a tu review. Creo que no me sobreexijo, simplemente me desilusiono y como que las ganas de escribir tambalean. Lo que algunas personas no entienden —quizás porque son demasiado egoístas para entenderlo— es que el tiempo que yo paso escribiendo para _su_ entretenimiento lo podría gastar para _mi _entretenimiento. Escribir me encanta, es cierto, pero es una labor ardua especialmente si es sin fines de lucro. El hecho de tipear a veces provoca que me duelan las manos y aún así recibo comentarios irrespetuosos cuando escribo sobre cómo verdaderamente me siento. Y lo único que pido, a pesar de que lucho contra viento y marea —a.k.a mi madre, mi colegio, mi trabajo— para poder escribir _sin _recibir nada a cambio, me es negado. ¿Cuán justo es eso, en verdad? Te agradezco de nuevo y espero verte pronto, sí?

**NeNa Li: **Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, te envío muchos besos y abrazos para verte en el próximo capi, okay?

**SeikaLerki: **Je, je, ya te iba a dar un golpe por esa bromita. Muchas gracias por firmar la planilla y espero que tu tiempo esté disponible para que puedas hacerlo en cada capi, eh? Muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**Johanna-Ikari: **Hola! Hasta la fecha había pensado en uso muy particular para Eriol, pero si lo revelo sería dar un spoiler, y eso no puedo hacerlo, ¿no? No te preocupes, en este momento no he podido incluirlo más en la historia, pero pronto lo haré. Debo confesar que era mi personaje favorito en la serie —sí, aunque todo el mundo crea que es Sakura y Shaoran, nop, no lo es, es mi querido Eriol— y que nunca podría dejarlo a un lado. Muchos besos y saludos por leer y dejar review.

Como notas finales, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores en general. Anímense y díganme qué les gustaría que pase en este fin de semana de locura. Para mí es muy valiosa cada uno de sus puntos de vista y es mi única recompensa por escribir.

Muchos besos, y prepárense porque va a estar que arde!!

Sakki Chan


	7. Capítulo 6

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

—"Wei no hubieron los rojos como me pediste, pero…" Mi frase se quedó a medias mientras veía a una pálida Sakura sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Fruncí mi ceño, mientras dejaba a un lado las compras —"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"

Ella gruñó su respuesta, —"Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo,"

Esta vez me dirigí a Wei, era inútil hablar con ella. Especialmente cuando parecía salida de una película de ultratumba.

—"Wei, ¿qué hace levantada? El doctor prohibió que se levantara a menos de que fuera una emergencia,"

Wei suspiró —"Sólo escuché cuando se rodaba de las escaleras, señorito" Cuando la escuché reírse, le envié una mirada dura a Wei. Esta vez, estaba seguro de estar frito.

—"¿Señorito?" Sakura masculló mientras se ahogaba en una mezcla de tos y risas. Decidiendo que había tenido demasiado, en una rápida maniobra me acuclillé y me lancé a una sorprendida chica en el hombro.

—"¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Subí las escaleras con calma. Nada de lo que ella dijera conseguiría que la soltara.

El doctor la había revisado, determinado que había estado débil y tenía las defensas bajas, por eso un común resfriado le había afectado tanto. Secretamente, todos sabíamos que en realidad lo que más le había afectado era la noticia que Nadeshiko se había guardado para el momento más propicio.

—"¡Suéltame, gorila!" Las palabras debían tomárselas de quién venía. Ése siempre había sido mi lema.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, pude oír su grito exasperado. —"¡Suéltame!"

¿Así que quería que la soltara? Bien.

No dudé en arrojarla en la cama. Mientras se hundía en el colchón, aproveché para ir a la puerta y cerrarla. Desde el pasillo, le grité —"Ahora quédate ahí. Duerme otro rato. Cuando Wei termine de hacer esa sopa, te traeré un poco," Como dudaba que tuviera más fuerzas como para levantarse y tumbar la puerta, me ahorré la advertencia.

Ahora, tenía que aclarar cierta cuenta pendiente con cierto mayordomo que había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Me parecía increíble que Shaoran se hubiera vengado de esa forma. Digo, no es como yo hubiera podido evitar burlarme. No lo hice a propósito. En serio. ¿Señorito? El pensamiento aún me hacía querer ir al baño por matarme de la risa.

Estando encerrada, _sí,_ me había dejado encerrada, me daba la perspectiva para pensar.

Aún esperaba la llamada de mi padre, de dónde sea que estuviera. No había hablado con él, y lo extrañaba muchísimo. También esperaba a Touya, que había hecho lo más lógico del mundo y había huido.

Me sorprendía que Clow se atreviera a dejar a su querido sobrino entre mis garras. Me pregunto si Meiling se enteraría o no. No es como si me importa, pero sería una linda historia contar cómo le robé el _prometido._ Síp. No me había olvidado. Shaoran era un niño bueno, eso estaba claro y no podía evitar preguntarme cómo sería si fuera malo.

Tenía dos días para averiguar qué diablos tenía que me sentía atraída a él, incluso cuando me tratara de la manera más ruda de todas.

Quizás fuera que se veía tan malditamente bien de camiseta como de traje.

Especialmente si la camiseta estaba mojada.

Tenía dos días para pasarlo al lado oscuro y darle a probar un poco del paraíso —o sea _yo_, no se burlen— antes de que regresáramos al infierno.

Sí, iba a disfrutar dos días sin nada de Nadeshiko y bastante de Shaoran. Aún incluso cuando respirar era difícil.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cuando Wei me entregó el charol, tuve ganas de decirle que lo llevara él mismo. Había un partido interesante de tenis y estaban en el punto en el que se decidía el ganador. Pero hubo algo que me indicó que ésa no era la idea más sensata de todas. Sólo Dios sabría qué tenía preparado Sakura —probablemente una guillotina que volara la cabeza del primero que cruzara su puerta— así que decidí ser piadoso con Wei, y fui sin quejarme.

Cuando llegué, no me tomé la molestia de tocar la puerta —grave error— y entré.

La bandeja que había llevado con tanto cuidado, tembló junto con mis manos y un poco de la sopa humeante que Wei había preparado, saltó fuera del plato.

Pero el shock que había recibido simplemente había sido demasiado.

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama. Su cabello recogido. Y lo único que tapaba su cuerpo era una minúscula toalla.

Respiré con fuerza, y dejé la bandeja encima del escritorio. Evité mirarla, y hablé con voz pausada y forzosa.

—"Vístete," No era precisamente lo que quería decirle. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. No. No pienses en eso. Respira, respira fuerte. Eso. Inhala. Exhala. Piensa en el conejito de Barney — ¿Barney tiene un conejo?— haz lo que sea para que tu amiguito _no_ se entusiasme. Respira. Respira. _No_ lo estás haciendo bien.

—"Quiero tomar una ducha," ¿Era mi impresión o su voz estaba ronca? _Maldita sea._

Apreté el borde del escritorio, todavía dándole la espalda —"Lo harás cuando puedas andar sola,"

Ella suspiró —"¿Por favor? Me siento _tan _sucia" Tragué en seco. Todas las frases coherentes fueron borradas de mi cerebro y sólo quedaron los pensamientos más _sucios_ y depravados que hubiera tenido durante toda mi vida. Comenzando por ver aquel piercing en el ombligo.

Repetí como un idiota mi última frase coherente —"Lo harás cuando puedas andar sola,"

Esta vez tuve la valentía de mirarla, pero sólo del cuello para arriba. No quería probar mi fortuna.

—"Quién sabe cuándo será eso. Necesito bañarme _ahora,_" Sí. Sí. Sí. Eso era todo lo que mi mente podía procesar.

—"Tu sopa se enfriará," Excusas, excusas. Sakura me envió una mirada entrecerrada, que dudaba claramente de mí.

—"Me gusta la sopa fría," Por Dios. _Tenía _que salir en este momento. _Tenía_ que hacerlo si no quería...

—"Mmm..." Sakura susurró. Tenía que desaparecer ahora. Todavía estaba a tiempo. Vamos. —"Estoy muy sucia...Mmm..."

Demasiado tarde.

Miré hacia abajo. No hacía falta. Por supuesto que no hacía falta.

Respiré profundo. Si quería conservar algo de dignidad, debía desaparecer ahora.

Maldición.

Ahora era yo el que necesitaba con urgencia de una ducha fría. Helada, de hecho.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando Shaoran cerró la puerta con brusquedad mientras salía a toda prisa, yo casi pude saborear dulce, dulce victoria.

Victoria. Qué bien se sentía. ¡Fabuloso!

Me saqué la toalla, revelando mi blusa strapless y mi short jean. ¿En verdad Shaoran había creído que lo esperaba sólo usando una toalla? Su cara de espanto me decía que sí. ¿En dónde quedaba mi decencia? Era coqueta pero no una zorra. Por supuesto que él no necesitaba saberlo.

En realidad, eso había sido sólo una pequeña venganza. Como él no había tenido escrúpulo alguno para dejarme a la buena de Dios dentro de esta maldita habitación, había decidido hacerlo poner en un apuro. Y había salido mucho mejor de lo que había creído. ¡Simplemente fantástico! ¿Quién hubiera creído que Shaoran me deseaba? Yo no. Había creído que lo haría enfurecer pero no por ese motivo. Especialmente porque tiene esa necesidad de salvarme y actuar buenito mientras todo el mundo hace con él lo que quiere. En serio. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Aún sentía calor, pero eso no quería decir que necesitaba bañarme. De hecho, creo que moriría si lo hiciera.

Conseguí llegar hasta donde estaba la sopa, mientras disfrutaba del aroma que ésta expedía.

Nunca había probado sopa tan deliciosa en mi vida. Quizás era porque mi estómago no había procesado comida durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

En seguida los pensamientos no me dejaron en paz. Me arrepiento de haber molestado a Shaoran, en verdad lo hago. Después de todo, era el único ser humano con el que tendría algo de contacto durante estos dos días. Traerlo al lado oscuro era mi plan, pero aún si las cosas no salían como esperaba que salieran, yo aún necesitaba la compañía.

¿No les ha sucedido que cuando piensan en algo ese algo se hace realidad?

El teléfono sonó. Alguien lo contestó. Probablemente Shaoran. O Wei.

Cuando Wei entró cargando el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa en su mano, supe que la llamada era para mí.

Dejé de tomar mi sopa, mientras Wei me alcanzaba el auricular.

Le miré interrogante, y él no tardó en decirme la identidad de la persona que esperaba en el teléfono.

—"Fujitaka Kinomoto,"

Okay. No había esperado eso.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Logré evadir la mirada de Wei. Dura tarea. Con la excusa de que me había mojado logré tomar la ducha fría que necesitaba. Cuando salí, respiré aliviado al ver la casa todavía en pie.

¿Sakura me había provocado a propósito? No lo sabía con toda certeza. Podía ser que en verdad necesitaba bañarse y yo estaba ahí, pensando estupideces en mi estúpida imaginación, valga la redundancia.

—"¿Y la enferma?" Wei levantó una ceja, y luego respondió con su típica voz aburrida.

—"Hablando por teléfono," ¿Sería Nadeshiko? A Sakura no le convenía hablar con ella. No en este particular momento. No cuando ella estallaría en felicidad por estar en París y contaría con alegría cómo Clow le había propuesto matrimonio en algún restaurante caro.

—"¿Con quién?" Pregunté mientras ya me alejaba de la cocina, dispuesto a encontrar a una amargada Sakura que me lanzaría el florero más cercano directamente a la cabeza.

Pero Wei se encogió de hombros —"Un hombre," ¿Un hombre? Esperen. ¿Un hombre?

Me detuve en seco. ¿Y si eran ciertos los rumores y ese chico con el que la habíamos visto era su novio de Tomoeda? Era lo suficientemente mayor como para estar en la universidad, pero, ¿no decían que todas las chicas de colegio acechan a los mayores? Apreté mis puños al ver esa posibilidad.

Me quedé en las escaleras, cerca de la habitación principal. Y fue ahí cuando lo vi. La curiosidad, mis amigos, es algo que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

Para cuando estaba levantando el auricular, ésta ya me había consumido todo, mientras mi oído se esforzaba por escuchar cada detalle de la conversación.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

—"Sakura," Había creído que conocía lo que miseria significaba, pero en realidad sólo la había visto en su más ligera versión. No sabía cuánto había anhelado escuchar la voz de mi padre hasta que lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre, justo de la forma que lo recordaba. Dulce. Tranquila. Pausada.

—"Papá," No era una llorona. En verdad, no lo era. Nunca lo había sido hasta que mi madre decidió poner mi vida boca abajo. Últimamente todas mis energías parecían estar reservadas para un único propósito. Llorar.

—"¿Cómo estás, nenita?" ¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera? ¡Feliz, feliz, con una madre preñada y viviendo en esta maldita casa que es su nido de amor!

—"¿Por qué no me habías llamado?" Intenté mantener mi voz sin ningún tipo de rabia, pero estaba ardiendo por ella. Así que era imposible.

—"Cariño, créeme que lo intenté. Pero tuve miedo. Si no hubiera sido porque Sonomi me ha dicho que tu madre viajó a Francia, no sé si me hubiera animado..." La voz de mi padre sonaba incluso peor que la mía. Se notaba que su dieta estaba regida por alcohol, alcohol y más alcohol. Su lengua arrastraba las palabras, pero eso no me importaba.

—"Soy miserable. Papá, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?" Ahí estaba. El reclamo que quería hacer. Que _necesitaba_ hacer.

Lo escuché suspirar —"Debías elegir por ti misma, Sakura. Yo no tenía que influenciar en esa decisión,"

Apreté mis mandíbulas, en un intento de no ser grosera. —"¿Sabes cómo elegí a mamá? ¡Lancé una moneda al aire! ¿No te parece que es irónico? No digas que no tenías que influenciar en mi decisión porque definitivamente hubiera influenciado el descubrir que tengo a una perfecta mujerzuela por madre,"

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros y me sentí ligeramente culpable por haber soltado eso. Mi papá tenía razón. Nadie tenía la culpa. No Touya, ni Nadeshiko, ni mi papá. Nadie excepto yo, por ser ciega y ridícula y dejarle mi destino a una estúpida moneda.

Pero eso no quería decir que dolía. Dolía más que nunca.

—"Lo siento, cariño. Touya me acaba de decir que tu madre está..." No le dejé terminar.

—"¿Preñada? Sí," El silencio se volvió a hacer y supe que había metido la pata. La había embarrado como nunca.

—"Iba a decir que está de viaje," Soltó con un quejido y supe que había sido egoísta. Era egoísta porque yo no era la única que sufría.

—"Sí, bueno. Eso también. He estado enferma," Sentencié intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—"¿Estás bien?" Suspiré, sintiendo el cansancio en mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera cansada cuando sólo había estado dormida? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

—"Sí, sí. ¿Dónde estás en este momento?" Pregunté. Si estaba en Tomoeda le suplicaría que aprovechara este momento en el que Nadeshiko no se encontraba para que pudiéramos vernos. Las vacaciones simplemente estaban demasiado lejos y hasta entonces no podría ver a mi padre.

—"Egipto," Su voz salió ronca y nunca antes sentía tanta lástima como ahora.

—"Te extraño," Lo extrañaba, y era en serio. También extrañaba a Touya. Y a la vieja Nadeshiko, no a la perra de corazón frío que había venido a tomar su lugar.

—"Yo también, cariño. ¿Crees que el próximo fin de semana estarás libre?" No lo sabía. Si las cosas en mi venganza salían bien, un descanso no me haría mal. Pero como Shaoran Li encabezaba la lista de cosas que tenía pendientes por hacer, aquella posibilidad era lo suficientemente remota como una en un millón.

—"No lo sé," Respondí de la manera más honesta que pude.

—"Talvez podamos vernos," Sí. Sería bueno.

—"Claro,"

—"Te amo, cariño. Nunca olvides eso. Aunque estemos lejos yo siempre pienso en ti," Sus palabras me conmovieron. En verdad hicieron algo horrible con mi corazón.

—"Yo también te amo. Promete que vendrás a verme pronto, ¿está bien?"

—"Sí, adiós, Sakura. Cuídate y no hagas locuras," Como no podía prometer ni lo uno ni lo otro, me fui por la tangente.

—"Adiós, cuídate tú también," Y con eso se acabó la llamada de mi padre.

Sequé las pocas lágrimas que me había quedado de reserva, mientras escuchaba que la puerta de mi habitación se abría intempestivamente.

Y si la visión de la camiseta mojada me había dejado encantada, la visión de un dios griego furioso y con los cabellos húmedos me dejó paralizada.

¿Era mi impresión o es que acaso Shaoran Li se ponía más suculento cada vez que lo veía?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Okay. Esto _no_ estaba pasando. Meiling no podía tener razón _jamás. _ Pero la prueba era irrefutable y si cualquier otro me lo hubiera dicho yo no le habría prestado atención, porque lo consideraría un chisme.

Pero era cierto. Y aunque había escuchado quizás la última parte de la conversación era toda la evidencia que necesitaba para comprobar que Sakura tenía novio en alguna parte de Tomoeda.

Apreté mis puños, dejando que mi furia se descargara en ellos. Sakura era una provocadora. Le gustaba jugar con todos los hombres a 100 kilómetros a la redonda, y eso no era precisamente lo más práctico para mí porque me encontraba en el epicentro. Era un terremoto y yo estaba atrapado. No me gustaba sentirme atrapado. Ya lo estaba suficientemente en la vida como para querer que alguien más me atrapara.

"_Te extraño" _ Ésa había sido la primera frase que escuché.

"_Yo también, cariño. ¿Crees que el próximo fin de semana estarás libre?" _ Algo se estaba removiendo en mi tripa en el momento en el que lo escuché responderle eso.

"_Te amo, cariño. Nunca olvides eso. Aunque estemos lejos yo siempre pienso en ti"_ Para ese momento yo bullía en furia y supe que estaba en problemas. Mis celos tenían un fondo. Un fondo muy profundo. Y es que no sólo deseaba a Sakura y su hermoso cuerpo. Deseaba también ese aire rebelde e insoportable que tenía y que me hacía querer dominarla. Me hacían anhelar ser tan libre como ella lo era, que no le importaban las consecuencias de sus tonterías y que las hacía porque le daban la gana hacerlas. Estaba jodido.

"_Yo también te amo. Promete que vendrás a verme pronto, ¿está bien?" _ La deseaba y eso era todo lo que mi organismo podía procesar. La había deseado desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Y sentía el ardor de los celos como nunca antes los había sentido, aún incluso cuando ya sabía que este deseo que sentía por ella no me llevarían a ningún lado. Yo tenía responsabilidades y una de ésas era hacerme cargo de su bienestar, no babear por ella.

Y condenación, eso haría. Aún incluso cuando tenga que cerrar los ojos, hacer oídos sordos y morderme la lengua.

Y tomar más duchas frías de las que me gustaría.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Levanté una ceja, al ver la brusquedad con la que Shaoran lanzó el plato de la sopa sobre el charol. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Sabía que no era lo mejor provocarlo, pero ¿quién era yo para resistir la tentación?

—"¿Tu prometida te cuerneó?" Como si fuera posible, sus hombros se tensaron más, y se detuvo por un momento a mirarme, sus ojos irradiando la mayor furia que hubiera visto en toda mi existencia. Maldición, ni siquiera Kero me ha mirado así, ni cuando revelé a todos nuestros amigos su disfraz de mamá Noel—lo cual había sido _verdaderamente_ humillante—.

Sus labios se apretaron en una mueca y dejó la bandeja tan rápido como la había cogido. En un segundo me vi abrumada por su presencia.

—"Sakura. Voy a ser bien claro para que lo entiendas," ¿Les había dicho que su voz también me gustaba? Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo enojar más a menudo, aún incluso cuando no sabía qué mismo era lo que le había disgustado.

Sonreí. Nadie resultaba tan delicioso que yo recordara enojarle —"¿Los puntos sobre las íes?" Me encogí de hombros, y me fasciné al saber que su mirada recaía en mi pecho —"Adelante,"

Parpadeó por un momento, y toda la furia volvió a emanar —"No es mi obligación cuidarte, ¿está claro? En el momento en el que resultes insoportable, me largaré y no me importará lo que mi tío me reclame, ni que tú te caigas y te rompas tu lindo cuello,"

Volví a sonreír, mientras él huía de mi mirada —"¿Mi cuello es lindo?" Me lanzó una mirada dura, pero no pude contener una leve carcajada. Me hacía feliz el saber que no estaba arando en el mar. Si quería cumplir mi cometido, Shaoran tenía que sentir _algo_ y eso creo que ya había sido probado.

—"Ahora quédate aquí," Ordenó autoritariamente mientras recogía de nuevo el charol y me ofrecía otra de las maravillosas vistas de su _derrière. _

¡Hey! ¿Había dicho que quería dejarme encerrada? _¿De nuevo? _¡No, señor!

Como pude, me levanté y aunque me costó bastante de mi fuerza de voluntad, lo seguí con al paso que pude. Justo cuando iba a tirarme la puerta en la cara, pude detener su agarre en la manija.

—"¿Qué crees que haces? Escucha," Suspiré ante su ceño fruncido. —"¿Quieres que termine de enloquecer en esta habitación y me suicide? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, puedes largarte que yo me las arreglo. ¿Qué tal se sentirá un ahorcamiento? ¿O será menos doloroso que me lance por la ventana? Creo que hay algunas navajas en el baño. ¿Resistiré cortarme las venas?"

Podía ver crecer su tensión a medida de que se iba imaginando cada una de las posibilidades. Por supuesto que él no había creído que estuviera lo suficientemente deprimida como para tirar la toalla—literalmente— pero al parecer, lo había iluminado al respecto. Claro que la verdad era otra. Condenada sería si por algo así me suicidara. ¿Qué era descubrir que tienes una madre zorra? No era nada. Al menos no un buen motivo para matarme.

—"Cállate, esa posibilidad no existe," Me encontré enfurecida en un instante. Esperen ahí. ¿En verdad no me creía capaz de hacerlo?

—"¿Qué no existe? ¡Sólo mírame!" Mi amenaza quizás hubiera tenido algo de peso, si hubiera podido correr hacia la ventana, pero como era ya difícil el trabajo de mantenerme de pie, no lo pude hacer. Por eso, lo oí dejar la bandeja otra vez en su sitio, suspirar, y detener mi carrera a paso Hermano Tortuga hacia la ventana.

Y fue ahí cuando en realidad dejé de pensar.

Sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda, justo en la cintura. Brazos fuertes, atléticos y demasiado masculinos. Mis piernas se convirtieron en completa gelatina, mientras humo salía de mis orejas debido al fuerte sonrojo que padecía mi cara.

Pude sentir la dureza de su pecho en mi espalda, su respiración en mi oído y un bulto peligroso en mi trasero. Y lo único que podía pensar era: Oh. Dios. Mío.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Sabía que este fin de semana iba a ser infierno líquido, pero nunca lo había atestiguado sino hasta ahora. No había podido resistir la tentación. Simplemente no había podido.

Me había propuesto mantenerme alejado.¿Cuántas veces? Perdí la cuenta. Esperar con gran impaciencia a que todo esto acabara. Pero no eran ni las doce del primer día, cuando ya la tenía abrazada. Quizás fue una combinación de varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Nunca había admitido demasiada presión, tenía como débil excusa.

La sentí girarse, y me percaté que sus ojos me miraban interesados. Suspirando, me alejé a esperar la cachetada. Nunca llegó.

—"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Me habló con un susurro, y si no estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca, creo que no la habría escuchado.

—"Nada," Mi garganta estaba seca, curiosamente mis labios no.

—"¿Y eso es todo lo que quieres hacer?" Me sonrió e hizo algo inesperado. Estaba toda sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y nunca antes había visto a alguna chica más provocadora que ella. Nop.

Esto estaba _mal._

Tomé dos pasos separándome de ella, y me desperté del trance.

Esto estaba _tan mal._

Concentrándome, tomé dos pasos más lejos de ella, agarré el charol y no le dirigí otra mirada.

¿Había estado a punto de besarla?

¿De qué estaba llena mi cabeza? ¿Mierda líquida?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Amigos, creo que morí y fui al infierno. Sí, por un momento sentí la gloria y al siguiente me fue brutalmente arrebatada. Si fuera llorona, estaría ahogándome en llanto. En serio.

Grité en mi almohada y golpeé mis puños contra el colchón. ¡Estaba histérica! Argh. Furiosa. Había estado _tan_ cerca.

Digo, ¿cuál era su maldito problema? ¿Estaba loco, o qué? Argh.

Agarré el teléfono y marqué el número de la única persona con la que podría desfogarme sin tener que contarle nada.

—"¿Hola?"

Ahogué un grito desesperado. ¡Shaoran Li era el hombre más frustrante que había conocido en mi vida!

—"¡Kero!" Ladré en el auricular intentando acallar mi respiración agitada.

—"Saku, ¿ya estás bien? No se te oye tranquila," A veces Kero podía ser _tan_ denso. ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso?

Después de todo, no es todos los días cuando un dios griego se te acerca por la espalda, te da una probadita de lo que se siente cuerpo con cuerpo, y cuando te volteas, huye espantado como si tu cara fuera la del mismo chupacabras.

¡¡¡¡Argh!!!

—"¡No estoy bien!" Grité mientras apretaba los puños.

Lo escuché mientras suspiraba —"Sakura, en este momento no estoy disponible y..."

Esperen, ¿había oído bien? ¿Kero me estaba colgando? —"¿Qué?"

Volvió a suspirar, en serio, ¿qué le pasaba? —"No tengo tiempo en este momento, Sakura"

¿Qué? En serio. ¿Qué? —"No estoy para bromas, Kero. Sucede que..." Comenzaba a contarle cuando él me colgó.

Me colgó.

Respira, Sakura. Esto _no_ está sucediendo.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

¡Argh!

¿Es que acaso las cosas se podían poner peores?

Cuando el teléfono sonó, sonreí con arrogancia. Ya sabía que Kero entraría en razón. Ahora, sólo por eso tendría que humillarse un poco.

—"Kero, está bien, te perdono..." Me adelanté a hablar pero pronto fui recibida por una voz que definitivamente _no_ era la de mi mejor amigo.

—"¡Hija! ¡Ya despertaste! No sabes cuán feliz me hace eso..." Palidecí en ese momento, mientras escuchaba la fastidiosa voz de mi progenitora continuar con su verborrea de sucesos.

En serio.

¿Podía suceder algo peor?

Había sido rechazada por Shaoran, luego por Kero y ahora tenía que escuchar a la última persona en todo el sistema planetario a la que quería escuchar.

¿Dónde dije que estaban esas navajas?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Después de que pasaron algunas horas, de que me sentía más relajado, y que Wei había preparado una segunda ronda de sopa, me vi obligado a regresar a la habitación de Sakura.

La encontré acostada mirando al tumbado y con audífonos en sus oídos. Los pies se le movían creo yo, al compás de la música, y parecía casi dormida.

—"Sakura, te traje algo de sopa," Ella me miró, aburrida, y siguió en su asunto.

Creí que me iba a ignorar, pero en seguida la escuché decir —"¿Sopa? Una botella de whiskey me iría mejor,"

Rodé los ojos, intentando hacer caso omiso de su comentario. —"¿Ah, sí?" Me paré a su lado, y estiré una mano. Aún se le notaba la debilidad y dudo mucho que pudiera levantarse por ella misma.

Me miró con desconfianza, —"¿Por qué me ayudas, Shaoran? Ambos sabemos que no me soportas. Crees que soy una chiquilla consentida que no sabe nada, ¿no?" Se rió con suavidad, y yo sólo fruncí mi ceño —"Tienes razón. No sé nada. De hecho, no tengo nada. Mi padre está donde diablos no tengo idea, mi madre cogiendo con su recientemente adquirido marido en algún lugar de la torre esa de París, mi hermano se ha olvidado de que existo, mis amigos no me llaman, mi mejor amigo me cuelga el teléfono. Tú me miras como si fuera un bicho raro y todos en mi nueva escuela piensan que soy una tonta o una puta," Una risa agria volvió a salir de ella, y me sentí furioso por la apreciación que ella tenía de las cosas.

En verdad no sabía _nada. _

¿Ella creía que era un bicho raro? ¿Qué yo la veía así?

No tenía _idea. _

Porque en ese momento la deseé como nunca había deseado a ninguna chica e hice lo impensable. Mi cabeza se volvió a llenar de mierda líquida y... la besé.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de autora: **

No tengo nada que decir. Sólo esto: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! (risas malvadas) ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, mis queridos lectores? Definitivamente este capi fue de SS a más no poder.

OH...MY...GOD!!! Sucedió, sucedió! Y en el momento menos pensado, je, je, je. Ahora sí que estamos hechos un lío... je, je, je.

En fin, no doy nada que pueda delatarme, ja, ja, ja.

Como creo que todos estamos conmocionados, sólo diré lo siguiente. Dejen su opinión en un review. Espero que exploten su frustración hacia mí en un lindo review, venga, denle con todo lo que tengan guardado en el arsenal.

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me siguen a mí y a esta historia, y en vista de que hubo otra petición para que conteste los reviews, lo voy a hacer con mucho gusto.

**tsubasa no tenshi:** Hola! No tienes idea de cómo has acertado. Esta historia tiene más de mí que cualquiera de mis otras historias. Cada una de las cosas, son locuras u ocurrencias mías, y en verdad agradezco tu review en general. Me hiciste sonreír, y tienes toda la razón, soy bastante apasionada cuando busco lo que quiero, aunque creo que a la relación de SS le falta muchísimo, creo que era tiempo de que tuvieran un primer encontrón. Y sobre tu PD, quería decirte que es al contrario, gracias a _ti_ por tomarte tiempo de leer _mis_ sandeces y encima dejar tu valiosa opinión. Muchas gracias por todo, espero saber de ti muy pronto. Besos!

**Crist blood:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por volver a leerla, sé que puede resultar largo, espero que te haya divertido este capi. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, y nos vemos pronto.

**Floh:** je, je, je espero que ahora sí no me linches, siempre me gusta guardar lo mejor para el final, muchos saludos para ti, amiga.

**Yoshiko91:** ¡Hola! Je, je, je muchas gracias por amar el fic, en verdad aprecio eso. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. Muchos abrazos, y cuidate.

**Silvi Chan: **Hola! ¿Y eso que soy yo? No me quedó muy claro qué quisiste decir con eso, je, je , je disculpa. Ja, ja, ja no creo que pueda ser más cruel con nuestra protagonista, simplemente ya no se puede. Un besito para ti también y ahí nos leemos.

**Stephy: ** Tienes razón! Clow se enamora de puras locas y no me había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que tú lo mencionaste! Ja, ja, ja espero saber si este capi también te gustó, muchos besos, saludos y abrazos pa ti también!

**Principita17: ** hola! Vaya, qué intuición que tienes, je, je, je espero saber qué opinas de este capi! Muchos besos y saludos!

**Selene Kiev: **Gracias por pasar dejando tu comment, tienes razón todos odiamos a Nadeshiko, pero creo que gracias a este capi todo el odio va a girar hacia mí! Muchos saludos!

**Roy23: **Hola! No sé si SS se van a querer más, ja, ja, ja gracias por pasar dejando tu opinión! Espero saber qué te pareció este capi! Muchos besos!  
**Naguchan: **Y el premio a la PD más larga que alguien haya leído en sus días, va para... Naguchan!!! Ja, ja , ja muchas gracias por pasar dejando tu review! Voy a comenzar por el principio U.U je, je tienes razón no tengo ni idea de qué pintó esa niña al dejar ese comentario feo, pero qué se le va a hacer. Con respecto a este capi espero que no te den muchas ganas de aniquilarme, eh! En verdad agradezco que te hayas tomado tu valioso tiempo a favor de animarme! Me alegro muchísimo que quieras ser mangaka. Esa estuvo entre una de mis ideas, porque sé dibujar personajes... pero me atrae muchísimo seguir escribiendo! Quiero un autógrafo por adelantado, eh!! Y un consejo, muchas veces no es siempre recomendable mostrarle nuestro trabajo a las personas más cercanas a nosotros. Yo al menos, escondo mis escritos como si fueran un tesoro! _Nunca, nunca_ dejo que mi familia lea ni siquiera una línea de las que he escrito! Nop, nop. Sucede que cuando terceros nos dan su opinión, lo hacen por el peso que en verdad tiene nuestro trabajo, al menos así lo veo yo. Pero las personas cercanas, de todas maneras se sienten con esa obligación moral por hacernos sentirnos mejor o peor (quién sabe) y sus comentarios nos afectan más. Te cuento una anécdota. Para el colegio hicieron una competencia del mejor cuento corto o algo así (ya no le recuerdo del todo bien X .X) y lo gané. Fue la sorpresa del año para mi familia, porque dijeron, ¿y esta? ¿De dónde aprendió a escribir? Ja, ja, ja. Así que tienes mi apoyo completo para continuar con ese proyecto. Recuerda que todo lo brillante es simple. Muchos besos y saludos!

**Darkmaho: **¡hola!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tienes razón, Shaoran sólo nos tiene babeando! Je, je, je muchos saludos para ti, hasta pronto.

**Pame-chan xD: **¡Saliste del clóset definitivamente! Ja, ja, ja será que tengo una adicción de hacer los padres de Sakura los villanos de la película, ja, ja, ja. Gracias por aquella pequeña corrección. Yo no me había percatado, en serio. Siempre supe el nombre de Fanren, pero mi maldito corrector me lo pone mal... y como el cambio es automático... ni cuenta me había dado. Espero que este capi te haya gustado, y muchas gracias de todo corazón por el apoyo que me brindas y gracias a ti me animé a dejar las respuestas de los reviews, je, je, je. Muchos besos y saludos!

**NeNa Li: ** Hola! Ja, ja, tu review me hizo dar risa, tienes toda la razón ojalá que este fin de semana le traiga algo de alegría y mucho de Shaoran! Ja, ja, ja. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, muchos besos.

**Hikaru La britachiin: **hola! Espero que la situación SS haya reemplazado la desilusión de que no hubieran travesuras, ja, ja, ja Tienes razón Sakura va a lucir como la madre de ese niño, je, je, je, je muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Chau!

**Nokusa San: **Ja, ja, ja muchas gracias por tu divertido comentario, espero que este capi en verdad te haya gustado! Cuidate!

**girabb: **Hola! Je, je, gracias por haber dejado tu review, trataré de no hacerlos sufrir...mucho, ja, ja, ja, nos vemos!

**Little Angel Fire: **Adoro esa película!! Goosfraba!! Ja, ja, ja tu review me hizo matarme de la risa, I feel pretty! OMG qué chistosa que fue esa peli. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, amiguita, yo sé que hay lectoras buenas, que siempre se toman la molestia de dejarme su pequeño o gran comentario, que yo los voy atesorando en mi corazón. Aprecio tu apoyo y tu cariño y espero de todo corazón que este capi te haya gustado también. Muchos besos!

**Abril-chan: **Holas! Mujer, que eres perceptiva, eso es todo lo que puedo decir! Je, je, je abrazos y besos y gracias por haber dejado review.

**Serena Li Potter: **Hola! Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu review, en verdad aprecio cada comentario que me hacen mis lectores, agradezco de sobremanera tu opinión que me apoya y te aseguro que no decaeré! Muchos besos y saludos y espero que tu review no sea el primero y el último, ¿no?

**Itziar: **Saludos! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, sé que puedo contar contigo. En verdad espero que te haya gustado este capi. Con respecto a tu propuesta, me encantaría que fueras mi beta, pero ya no para esta historia, sería para una que voy a publicar después de que termine ésta. Piénsalo, que yo te contacto después, ¿sí? Nos vemos!

**Danny1989: **Hola! Muchas gracias poir tomarte tu tiempito para dejarme tu lindo comentario! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, y también haya liberado algo de la tensión, eh? Ja, ja, ja muchos besos y un abrazote!

**LK B: **hello! Yo también hubiera ahorcado a Nadeshiko! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión, espero que este capi también te haya gustado! Saludos y espero verte pronto.

**DiosaGalaxy: **Holas! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo... ay cada gente loca, ¿no? Pero qué se le va a hacer, por cada loco, me encuentro a alguien tan lindo como tú, je, je, je espero que después de leer el capi no me quieras matar, ja, ja, ja. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti, nos vemos luego.

**Margara: **Ja, ja, ja yo casi me caigo de la silla leyendo tu review, tienes toda la razón, a pesar de estar "enfermita" tiene los pensamientos bien claritos. Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu review, nos vemos!

**Piwy: **Hola! Me dio mucho gusto leer tu review, espero que no tengas muchos deseos de aniquilarme o añadirme a la lista de pendientes por golpear, je, je, je. Escribo en fanfiction desde hace... mmm... creo que publiqué mi primera historia en el 2002. Creo. Y eso ya lo haría como seis años, no? Mis primeras historias eran muy infantiles... al igual que yo, je, je, je. Espero que este capi también te haya alegrado el día, y agradezco que seas la primera —y única— persona que se haya percatado de esa linea que pongo... me toma algo de creatividad hacer una combinación que luzca decente, je, je, je. Saludos para ti.

**Caarito: **Hola! Espero que este capi te haya gustado, je, je, je muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas, tiene un valor incalculable para mí. Sé cuán difícil es tomarse la molestia y aprecio que lo hagas para animarme. Muchos besos y un abrazote!

**MIICAA: **Hola! Muchas gracias por volver a dejar review, cada cosita que mis queridos lectores deciden poner en ellos vale un millón para mí, siempre me hacen sonreír, nunca lo dudes. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y también espero verte para el próximo, sí?

**Chio: **Otra lectora que salió del clóset —así les digo a mis queridos lectores que me dejan pro primera vez review— agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia, tu review me hizo sonreír, mi Nadeshiko en verdad que vive en Clowlandia, ja, ja, ja espero saber pronto de ti! Muchos besos y gracias de nuevo.

**Chibik-Lady: **ja, ja, ja tu review me hizo reír, "graciosadas" ja, ja, ja espero que no te haya dado mucha rabia de cómo terminé el capi, eh? Con respecto a tu pregunta de Kero, nuestro querido amigo pronto tendrá una muy importante participación en el fic, así que no os preocupéis. Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu lindo comentario, espero verte para el próximo capítulo.

**KibumiWong: **Hola! Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu opinión, je, je, je en verdad espero que este capi también te haya gustado!

**Soshi: **Saludos!!! No te preocupes por no haber dejado comentario antes, puedes empezar a hacerlo desde ahora, ja, ja, ja gracias por tu opinión, en verdad aprecio el apoyo que me has brindado a través de el, muchos besos y abrazos.

**Hermionedepottergranger: **¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, no te preocupes muchas cositas interesantes van a suceder. Besos y abrazos cordiales.

**Angel Zafiro: **Amiguita!! Me gustó mucho que estuvieras atenta y pudieras descubrir la revlación de Nadeshiko antes de que lo dijera, ja, ja, ja creo que las chispas van a arder, así que no te preocupes en dejarme tu opinión de lo que quisieras que sucediera. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, y nos vemos!

**Aiyume: **Holas!! Ja, ja, ja tienes razón, no todas las madres deberían ser madres! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, espero que este chap te haya encantado! Muchos besos y abrazos para ti también!

**Amatista1986: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, nuestra parejita se está acercando muy lentamente, pero ahí vamos. Besos y saludos cordiales!

**Johanna-Ikari: **Saludos!! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que haya suficiente seducción, muajajaja, espero verte también en la próxima actualización. Besos!

Con eso, me despido de todos hasta una próxima entrega.

Besos,

Sakki Chan.


	8. Capítulo 7

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Las cosas más alucinantes que muchas veces nos suceden, no siempre vienen con una advertencia que ayude a nuestro corazón a mantenerse firme en su lugar y no salir desbocado por nuestras gargantas.

Como la cosa más alucinante que me hubiera ocurrido en los últimos años, me acababa de suceder y no había habido ni la más mínima advertencia, eso era precisamente lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido. En un momento me estaba quejando de cuánto mi vida apestaba, y al siguiente el regalo más divino de la faz de la tierra cayó justo en mis labios.

Sentí los labios del último hombre del planeta del que hubiera pensado, justo sobre los míos, dándome el beso más suculento que hubiera probado en lo que llevo de vida.

Por un momento, me quedé inmóvil, completamente incapaz de creer que esto en verdad estaba sucediendo, y cuando sus labios se movieron sobre los míos y sus brazos se rodearon con fuerza sentí lo que desesperación en verdad significaba.

Rodeé su cuello con mis propios brazos, y me abandoné al beso. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté. Sólo eso. Disfruté. Y justo cuando su lengua invadió mi boca y supe que conocería el paraíso hubo un ruido que nos entretuvo.

Bueno, quizás no un ruido. Un grito horrorizado probablemente se acercaba a la realidad.

Y de ahí, todo sucedió en cámara lenta. ¿No les ha sucedido que las cosas que quieren que duren menos duran, pero las que quieren que pasen rápido hacen exactamente todo lo contrario?

Shaoran me miró por un momento, confundido, como si no hubiera sido consciente de lo que había estado sucediendo. Como mi cabeza tampoco estaba del todo sobria, mantuve su mirada confundida, mientras dejaba que su aroma hiciera maravillas con mis sentidos.

Ah... sí. Había habido un grito. O algo parecido.

Miré hacia mi puerta, más que por molestia que por otra cosa, pero no vi nada. Miré hacia la ventana y encontré a quién nos había interrumpido.

Vi a Shaoran retroceder —curiosamente, parecía tranquilo— y suspiré con indignación. Me levanté de la cama, volteé hacia nuestro huésped que había decidido visitarnos en el momento menos oportuno.

Completamente irritada, miré al pequeño gato que se había colado por mi ventana. Los gatos nunca más volverían a ser tan bonitos después de esto. No me importarían si fueran negros y tuvieran unos brillantes ojos celestes como éste de aquí. No me importaría que tuvieran una hermosa melena que incluso era mejor que mi cabello. Ni que se lamieran de la manera más _cute_ que he visto. Nop.

Me quedé conmovida mirando al gatito, que ahora maullaba y me levantó una patita. Maldita sea. Siempre había tenido debilidad por los gatos negros. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro gato ya estaría en algún callejón descuartizado por haberme interrumpido.

Vi a Shaoran acercarse al gato, cogerlo del lomo y aproximarse con la misma velocidad hacia la ventana. Para mi horror, ya iba a lanzarlo por la misma, hasta que pude detenerlo.

—"¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?" Me envió una mirada irritada y farfulló —"Me deshago del bicho, ¿qué parece que estoy haciendo?" Me acerqué como pude hasta donde él estaba y le arrebaté la criaturita de sus brazos. ¿Qué clase de corazón duro podría botar a una bola de pelos tan tierna?

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener gatos. Sólo peces. Nadeshiko era alérgica. Ahora me vengo a percatar de las desventajas de vivir con mi madre.

—"Lo quiero," Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y por un momento su escrutinio me irritó. Adiós romántico e inesperado momento.

Después de un buen rato, lo vi encogerse de hombros —"Haz lo que quieras," Estreché mi mirada, mientras sentía la suave piel del animal entre mis dedos. Aún sentía su mirada y eso me ponía nerviosa. Busqué una rápida distracción. ¿Es que acaso pensaba besarme y luego no decir nada? ¡Tenía que decirme algo!

Pero en vez de decirme lo que sea, lo vi alejarse en dirección de la puerta. Su voz me llegó desde ahí.

—"Llámame si necesitas algo," Abrí mi boca por la incredulidad y tuve ganas de arrojarle cualquier cosa que tuviera en mi alcance. Lástima que me compadecí del gato.

Respiré con fuerza al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Ahora _sí _quería llorar. Y probablemente encontrar algún hueco en el que pudiera hundirme y nunca más salir.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Éste era uno de esos momentos en los que desearía fumar. Si tuviera una botella de cualquier licor ya la estaría abriendo. Pero también tenía responsabilidades.

Pero _maldición. _

No había estado pensando. No. No lo había hecho. ¿Qué _rayos_ había hecho? Si no hubiera sido por ese gato probablemente estaría cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Yo _no_ podía andar por ahí besando a cualquier chica. Tenía _prometida. _ Me casaría dentro de _meses._Tenía obligaciones. Y maldita fuera ella por no haberme insultado y abofeteado ahí mismo. _Tenía_ que derretirse en mis brazos y devolverme el beso.

Argh. Todo resultaba extremadamente frustrante.

Me estremecí al imaginarme que Meiling se hubiera enterado. Sería la Tercera Guerra Mundial sobre nuestros hombros. Algo que en verdad no me gustaría vivir para contarlo.

Pero... _maldición. _

Ella no me había dicho nada. _Nada._ Y lo digo en serio. No había dicho ni un solo insulto para ponerme en mi sitio y quitarme de la cabeza las alocadas ideas que la estaban poblando.

Había esperado pacientemente a que ella comenzara a reclamarme, a mandarme al infierno, pero ella se había quedado ahí. Parada. Silenciosa.

Me senté enfrente del televisor a ir por otra ronda de tenis. A ver si eso lograba calmarme.

Y hacerme olvidar de cómo sus labios eran suaves y provocativos.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

_Necesitaba_ hablar con alguien. Y como Shaoran había decidido esfumarse de la faz del planeta, y yo no tenía energías para ir a ningún lado decidí entablar relaciones con el único ser en todo el planeta Tierra que sabía que yo existía.

Los ojos celestes de la criatura me miraban con abierta curiosidad, seguramente de la misma forma en que yo le estaba viendo.

¿Qué sabía de este gato? Probablemente que era recién nacido y que algún dios le encantaba jugar conmigo y lo había mandado a mi ventana justo en el momento más oportuno.

—"Spi..." Un nombre cualquiera funcionaría, porque después de todo, no podía encariñarme con el bicho, como Shaoran lo había llamado. Nadeshiko era alérgica y seguramente le daría un infarto al ver al gatito caminar de un lado al otro sobre su cama o la mía.

Pero, ¿quién dijo que no podía ocultarlo? No era grande, y si ambos éramos listos estoy segura que la bruja no nos descubriría.

Qué patético.

Estaba tan sola que la compañía de un gato me resultaba suficiente. Pronto, tendría veinte más y nunca me casaría y trabajaría en algún instituto enseñando matemáticas —la materia que menos me gusta— y moriría dejando mis pertenencias de herencia a mi gato favorito.

Patético, repito.

Argh. ¿Qué ideas navegaban por la cabeza de Shaoran? ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde y no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había besado, me había mirado de una manera extraña, para tan sólo apartarse como si nada hubiera sucedido? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la dura superficie del escritorio, y me forcé a levantarme. Revisé la identidad de quien me estaba llamando, y nueva rabia surgió. ¿Ahora se atrevía a llamarme?

—"Kero, escucha, en este momento no quiero..." Mi perorata fue interrumpida por la voz enérgica de mi mejor amigo. Deberé aclarar que Kero _no_ tiene una voz enérgica.

—"Sakura, no estoy para juegos. Acabo de pelearme con mamá y..." Lo volví a interrumpir. A mí no me importaba que se hubiera peleado con Kaho, la mejor mamá del mundo. De hecho, creo que eso me convenía. Si Kero se cansaba de su mamá, podíamos hacer un breve intercambio. Ahí lo veríamos regresar arrastrándose donde Kaho.

—"¿Otra vez?" Eran conocidas las pequeñas peleas que Kero tenía con su mamá. La situación de sus padres siempre había sido tensa, y cada vez que Kaho hacía algo que iba en contra de Kero y su manera de pensar, Kero traía a relucir el tema 'papá'.

—"Sí. Pero esta vez es definitivo. No pienso regresar a esa maldita casa nunca," Kero, Kero. Tan joven, tan tonto. Tan impulsivo. No tenía idea de las cosas. Lo que yo hubiera dado por tener una madre tan comprensiva y amable como Kaho.

—"Escucha, no digas estupideces que después te vas a arrepentir. ¿Cómo que no vas a regresar? ¿Dónde diablos vas a vivir, genio?" Fruncí mi ceño. Esto se estaba tornando serio.

—"Me voy con mi papá. Estoy harto de que mamá crea que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiere. Harto," Maldición. Lo estaba perdiendo.

—"Kero, escúchame, por favor. ¿Dónde estás?" Los escuché suspirar con pesadez.

—"Tomando el tren," Su respuesta fue escueta. Maldición. Se podía tomar un tren para ir a parar al otro lado del país.

—"¿A dónde, Kero? No hagas estupideces. Vas a regresar a casa, suplicarás el perdón de tu madre y ambos olvidarán tu lapsus brutus, ¿entendiste?" Para este momento ya me había levantado de mi cama. Kero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—"Lo siento, Sakura. No lo voy a hacer. Además, mi papá tiene todo arreglado para que me vaya con él. No habrá ningún problema, te lo aseguro. Y podremos estar más tiempo juntos," Mi mandíbula cayó hasta mis pies.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Kero había vivido en Tokio. Y eso había sido hasta que sus padres se separaron. Su padre vivía aquí.

—"¿Vendrás...vendrás a Tokio?" Tartamudeé como pude. Él ser rió, a pesar de que sonaba aún sensible.

—"Síp," Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Esto no podía estar pasando. _Debía_ aconsejar a Kero para que regresara con su madre. Pero el saber que podríamos estar juntos trastornaba mi manera de pensar. _Maldición._ Si había algo de Tomoeda que extrañaba demasiado ése era Kero. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de que una cosa buena me sucediera, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era lo mejor para él.

Tenía la oportunidad de ser egoísta y pensar sólo en mí.

Tenía la oportunidad de no estar tan sola. ¡Kero venía!

—"Maldita sea," Mascullé sin aliento. La idea era tan alucinante e inesperada. Y yo no podía estar más feliz.

—"Exacto, querida," Kero rió y yo no pude evitar unírmele.

Porque por primera vez desde que pisé esta ciudad, las cosas parecían sonreírme un poco.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Estaba condenado. El infierno me había tragado y ya no podía salir de él. _Condenado._ Síp.

Desde que ESPN se esforzaba por mostrarme buen tenis, mi mente revoloteaba y divagaba hacia el más allá.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía pedirle perdón y prometer que _nunca_ más la volvería a tocar? ¿Pretender que nada pasó? Rayos. No es como si puedo tocar la puerta, entrar y continuar con lo que habíamos estado haciendo.

No podía acercarme más a ella. Simplemente no podía. Mis responsabilidades hacia Meiling eran muchas, una de las cuales era mantenerme _fiel._ Rayos. Si Clow se enterara me sacaría el plomero. Literalmente hablando.

Así que eso me dejaba con sólo dos opciones, porque quedaba descartado que volviera acercarme a ella con ese propósito.

La opción uno y la menos probable, era pedirle perdón y decirle que fue sólo para callarla con su berreo interminable sobre su horrible vida.

La opción dos era ignorarla. Creo que para este momento ya me he probado lo suficientemente inútil en este campo.

Lo cual me dejaba sin opciones que _yo_ quisiera elegir.

Lo que más me confundía era que nos llevábamos tan mal, pero tan mal que si no fueran por las circunstancias, no estaríamos juntos ni a un kilómetro de distancia. Aún así sucedía algo raro entre nosotros, desde el momento uno. Y dudaba que ese beso ayudara. De hecho, estoy convencido de que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Ah.

No sé cuántas horas han pasado, pero creo que es hora de que Doctor Shaoran entre al rescate. Aún tengo que darle estas pastillas que el médico dejó aquí. Okay. Mierda, se suponía que tenía que dárselas con el desayuno. Estoy seguro que con un par de horas —ya estábamos acercándonos a la cena— no va a haber mucha diferencia, ¿no?

Llevé agua y las susodichas pastillas hasta la habitación del caos. Y la escuché gritar algo que no logré comprender del todo.

—"¡Vendrás!" Entré a la habitación y la encontré hablando por el teléfono. Estaba acostada, en la cama, y lució ligeramente sorprendida de verme, pero continuó sonriendo por algo que la persona del otro lado de la comunicación le decía.

Ah. Eso era _otro_ punto. Algo que me había movido la tierra y hecho caer. Sakura tenía novio —creo que eso ya había quedado comprobado— y me resultaba inaudito que por su recuerdo no me hubiera partido la cara en dos cuando la besé. ¿Era una de esas tipas que te motan los cuernos con cualquiera —bueno, no con _cualquiera—_ y luego estaba más fresca que una lechuga?

Los remordimientos ya me matan, y eso que casi detesto a Meiling. Pero no, Sakura estaba ahí, campante, riendo —maldición, probablemente esté hablando con _él— _como si nada hubiera pasado.

Le daré toda mi herencia al sujeto que descubra la forma de averiguar cómo funciona la mente de las mujeres. En serio. Me hubiera ahorrado _bastantes_ problemas si lo supiera.

—"Está bien. Te espero. ¿Hoy? ¿No te dije que estaba enferma? No, hoy no puedo. Mañana, dependiendo de si me siento mejor. Oh. Me encantaría eso. ¿Sabes? Nunca lo he conocido. Yo también, adiós. ¡Y cuídate!" Ése fue el lado de Sakura en la charla telefónica, hasta que terminó.

Sin atreverme a mirarla directamente a los ojos, le extendí el vaso con el agua y la pastilla. Ella los tomó, y pronto se la tomó, sin rechistar.

—"¿Para qué sirve esta?" Bueno. No _sin_ rechistar.

Suspiré, ¿por qué preguntaba _después _ de habérsela tomado? Por todo lo que sé, ya la hubiera envenenado si hubiera querido.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé el vaso vacío. _Tenía_ que salir de aquí. Prácticamente todo mi cuerpo me gritaba las advertencias.

—"Así que eres de esos tipos," Esta vez fruncí mi ceño y la miré desde el marco de la puerta. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—"¿Qué dijiste?" Ella también frunció su ceño y se levantó de la cama.

—"Me escuchaste. Eres de esos tipos que van por ahí besando a todo el mundo y luego hacen como si nada. Está bien, por mí," Se encogió de hombros. Ah. Ahí íbamos de nuevo, sabía que Sakura no lo dejaría pasar por alto.

—"Qué bien. Ahora, escucha. _Eso_ fue un error. Apreciaría que no se lo dijeras a nadie," Ella levantó una ceja. Rayos, tenía que salir de aquí.

—"¿Crees que quiero que alguien sepa que te _besé_? ¿A _ti? _¿Quieres acaso que pierda mi reputación?" ¿Qué _diablos_ había querido decir con eso?

Ajusté mi agarre en el vaso. Esto comenzaba a fastidiarme. Maldición, sabía que era la chica más guapa que había conocido, pero eso no le daba el derecho de insultarme.

—"¿Tu reputación? ¿Qué hay de la mía?" Me acerqué a ella, —"Clow nos mataría," La vi sonreír con cinismo.

—"¿Y qué hay de Meiling? No creo que a ella le gustara saber que su _prometido_ anda babeando por mí," Abrí la boca para replicar, pero ninguna palabra salió.

—"¿Sin palabras?" Volvió a reír, pero esta vez lo hizo más fuerte. ¿Les he dicho que su risa me parecía sexy? Basta. Aléjate de esos pensamientos.

—"No fui yo la que me contestó," Saqué a relucir que la atracción no era sólo de mi parte. Maldición, tendría que ser ciego para no percatarme que me comía con la mirada.

Esta vez fue ella la que dudó —"P-pero no fui yo la que lo inició,"

—"¿Y eso que importa? ¿Has oído el dicho: 'el hombre propone y la mujer dispone'? ¿Te suena de algo?" Mostré una sonrisa cínica, ¿quién era ahora la que se había quedado sin palabras?

Me miró furiosa, y agarró una almohada antes de gritar —"¡Fuera de aquí!" Pronto, escuché el golpe de la almohada en contra de la puerta, que cerré cuando salí a toda carrera. Sin poder evitarlo, me reí como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No recuerdo haber estado tan furiosa desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. ¡Estaba histérica! Moría por desgarrar la cara perfecta del Sr. Arrogante Li y ponerla a hervir junto a sus joyas. ¡Argh!

Apreté la almohada hasta que mis dedos dolieron.

Había escuchado de la insensibilidad masculina y me había parecido ridícula, pero ahora habían pruebas contundentes que Shaoran Li era la insensibilidad masculina ambulante.

Cada una de las cosas que me dijo sólo se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y no he podido estar en paz durante las últimas horas. Pasaría hasta mañana, cuando Kero me visitara, que podría descargar mi furia en alguien que no tuviera ojos celestes preciosos. Ni ámbares tormentosos.

No quería oír el nombre de Shaoran Li _nunca_ más.

Cada una de las cosas que habían salido de su boca había sido la una peor que la otra. En serio.

No sólo era un cobarde, un hijito de mami y un sabelotodo. También _tenía_ que tener las respuestas para todo, en la punta de la lengua. ¡Y eso era lo que más me enfurecía! _Nadie_ me ganaba cuando de debates de argumentos se trata.

Quería estrujar su cuello y verlo cómo aumentaba el color de su cara. Ah... si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo. Pero su cara era demasiado perfecta y me ponía nerviosa. Maldita sea. _Nadie_ me hacía poner nerviosa.

Probablemente machacar su _ego_ no sería suficiente en una venganza. ¡Tenía que hacérselo tragar en trocitos!

Ay. Si tan sólo la imagen de ver su pecho pegadito a esa camiseta mojada no amenazara con quebrar mi cordura. Si tan sólo no me imaginara qué esconde detrás de tanta ropa, sólo quizás podría ahorcarlo como quería.

Ah. Como creo que hasta que lo consiga pasará mil millones de años, será mejor que siga hundida en mi miseria.

Y podría aprovechar para darme un baño ya que estoy en eso de sentirme en la mierda.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Vi a Sakura pasar hacia el baño con una toalla y algo de ropa. ¿Así que ya se sentía bien? Me encogí de hombros y al poco rato el sonido de la ducha llegó hasta donde estaba.

Wei salió de la cocina, y lo vi interrogante.

—"¿La señorita se siente mejor?" Wei no tenía idea. Mantuve mi mirada fija en el televisor, intentando no pensar en qué estaría haciendo dentro de ese baño.

—"No lo sé," Respondí con brevedad pero no por eso menos certero. Con ella había hablado de todo, menos de su mejoría.

Suspiré mientras cambiaba el canal. El teléfono sonó. Como no me tomé la molestia de levantarme, Wei contestó.

—"Señorita, sí. Aquí está. Sí, ¿desea hablar con él?" Wei me extendió el teléfono y me susurró —"La señorita Meiling," Genial. Eso era lo último que faltaba. Meiling finalmente se había enterado de que Wei y yo estábamos en la casa de mi tío cuidando a Sakura.

—"Hola," Solté lo más rápido que pude, mientras me afirmaba en el asiento.

—"Shaoran no puedo creer que estés cuidando de esa loca, ¿ya ha incendiado la casa de Clow? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Pintó con su spray todas las paredes? ¿Rompió la colección de tortugas de mi tío? ¿Soltó una bomba atómica? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí? Yo sabía que ella no venía para nada bueno, simplemente lo sabía. ¿Puedes creer que soñé con una víbora que nos picaba a los dos? ¡Ésa debió ser ella! Ten cuidado, Shaoran, ¿Wei está vigilando tu comida? Shaoran esa chica está loca, podría envenenarlos a los dos, mira cuán mal me ha tratado, ¡estoy harta! ¡Seguramente está fingiendo esa enfermedad! Y después de todo, ¿qué es lo que tiene que no puede estar sola? ¿Y por qué tenías que ser tú el que la cuidara, y no Feimei o mi propia tía Ieran? Shaoran, esto es una locura, esa tipa puede levantarse en medio de la noche a tratar de matarte a ti o a Wei y luego qué sucederá, oh Dios mío, quién sabe lo que pueda hacer, ustedes no están capacitados para enfrentar tal brutal peligro, a ella no la deberían tener en la casa, deberían llevarla a un centro psiquiátrico para que le revisen la cabeza y descubrir cuál es el tornillo que le falta. ¿Te imaginas qué sucediera si sus otros amigos también se le unen? Esa Daidouji está casi tan loca como ella misma y no me dejes comenzar con esos Tsukishiros son una banda de gente que no tiene nada qué hacer y en vez de hacer algo productivo por la sociedad se ponen a hacer estupideces y..."

Meiling continuó hablando incansablemente. Palabra tras palabra que decía, su voz zumbaba en mi cabeza como cuando hay un molesto insecto volando cerca de tus oídos. Tomé una fuerte respiración. Una, dos, tres.

¿Es que acaso no tenía que detenerse para respirar un poco? Vaya pulmones que tenía. Admirable.

Aparté el teléfono de mi oído y escuché lo que la mujer de las noticias tenía qué decir sobre una tragedia. Cualquier cosa para distraerme la voz de mi futura esposa. ¿Saben? Eso es lo que más me deprime. Sólo Dios sabría cómo sería mi futuro a lado de la personificación de una cotorra.

—"¡Shaoran!" Escuché un grito y miré el teléfono. No, ésa no había sido Meiling. Coloqué el auricular sobre el mueble y maldije. ¡Sakura!

Tanto Wei como yo corrimos hacia el baño.

—"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté. Lo último que me faltaba era que se hubiera roto algún hueso.

—"Ayúdame..." Su voz sonaba débil y miré a Wei. Su cara estaba tan pálida y lo peor de todo es que no podíamos entrar.

Intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba trancada. Maldita sea. No la debí dejar bañarse.

—"¡Tiene seguro! ¡Abre la puerta!" Grité mientras golpeaba. Pero no recibí ninguna respuesta.

—"Maldición, voy a tener que romperla..."

Estaba asustado. Sí, asustado. Sentía fuerte mi pulso batallar junto con la respiración que se había acelerado. Mis manos temblaban, y lo único que me importaba en el momento era sacarla de ahí.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tomar una ducha rápida había sido el plan. Nada sofisticado, lavar mi cabello, lavarme el cuerpo y cambiarme de ropa. Pero la bañera relucía y Dios sabía cuánta falta me hacía tener un momento para relajarme.

Abrí la el grifo y pronto el agua comenzó a llenar la bañera. Eché un poco de jabón olor a ¿rosas? Nunca había sido buena identificando olores. Al principio el agua caliente había sido perfecta, pero cuando perdió el calor, decidí que lo mejor era salir.

Y fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a salir mal.

Sin percatarme, había dejado la barra de jabón en la bañera, así que al levantarme, la pisé y sucedió inevitable.

Me resbalé y caí de costado, con un golpe que pareció estrujar mis intestinos.

Grité lo único que pude pensar —"¡Shaoran!" No había aire. No podía respirar y la sensación era atormentadora.

La visión de sangre me horrorizó —"¿Qué pasó?" Escuché la voz de Shaoran desde el otro lado de la puerta, intenté explicarle, pero no había aire. Intenté levantarme de la bañera, pero fue inútil.

—"Ayúdame..." Aire. Eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar en el momento. Aire. ¿Por qué no puedo respirar?

Escuché golpes, fuertes muy fuertes desde la puerta, pero todo comenzó a perder su sentido. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, el dolor demasiado intenso, sin nada de aire...

En medio de mi oscuridad, pude ver a un ángel. Síp. Dirán que estoy loca, pues que así sea. Entró y me tomó entre sus brazos y en ese momento supe que estaba muerta.

Había esperado muchas clases de asesinos, quizás una chica psicópata porque me había robado su novio, algún ex despechado, o incluso a Kero, en un arranque de histeria. Pero nunca una barra de jabón.

¿Cuán patética se podía poner mi vida?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Decir que había pasado una noche de perros era quedarse corto. Había tenido toda la noche para seguir preguntándome en qué lío me había metido. Sakura era la mujer más despistada que he conocido en toda mi vida. Las desgracias parecen ser algo cotidiano para ella y recomiendo a cualquiera que decida acercarse a ella, que se compre un seguro de vida. Si ella no es la que busca los problemas, los problemas la buscan a ella.

Wei había llamado a los paramédicos, mientras yo cargaba con una inconsciente Sakura. En aquel momento el dolor de mi hombro por romper la puerta había sido mínimo, pero ahora, después de que la crisis terminó, de que los paramédicos lograron estabilizarla y que ella se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, mi hombro derecho dolía como diablos. No había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche, y en resumen, experimenté la peor noche de toda mi vida.

Y justo cuando creía que todo estaba perfectamente normal, y que al fin podría recuperar _algo_ de sueño, el timbre de la casa sonó. Genial. ¿Ahora qué? _No_ estábamos disponibles para visitas cordiales.

Con pesadez, me levanté a ver quién era. Abrí la puerta y encontré a un chico al que no conocía.

—"¿Sí?" Pregunté irritado. ¿Quién venía tan temprano a molestar?

Él frunció su ceño, y sacó la cabeza para leer el número de la casa. ¿Venía a dejar algún paquete?

—"¿Aquí vive Sakura Kinomoto?" Esta vez fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño. ¿Quién diablos era este sujeto? _Éste_ no era el mismo tipo con el que la vi después de clases. Apreté los puños.

—"Sí, ¿quién es usted?" Mi pregunta pareció incomodarlo. Pero a mi valía bledo. Tenía que decirme quién era primero. Y tenía exactamente cinco segundos para hacerlo, de lo contrario le cerraría la puerta en las narices.

—"Soy Cerberus Mizuki. ¿Ella se encuentra aquí?" Me crucé de brazos y cerré un poco más la puerta.

—"¿Qué eres tú para ella?" Sabía que no era lo más cortés para preguntar, pero a mí tampoco me parecía que era del todo cortés recibir una visita un domingo a las ocho de la mañana.

Él no demoró mucho en contestarme —"Soy su amigo, vengo desde Tomoeda. ¿Está ella aquí o no?" El tono que empleó fue arrogante y supe que no nos llevaríamos tan bien. Tenía un presentimiento. _Sabía_ que odiaría a este sujeto.

—"Sí está, pero..." Mi frase fue interrumpida porque el sujeto intentó apartarme con un empujón.

—"¡Sakura!" Gritó a viva voz, y yo le di otro empujón. —"¡Sakura!" Volví a empujarlo hasta que conseguí echarlo otra vez por la puerta.

—"Escucha, no tengo idea de quién diablos dices ser. Sakura en este momento está durmiendo, así que si no te importa, ¿podrías buscarla más tarde?" Me miró dubitativo, y preguntó.

—"¿Más tarde?" Esta vez aproveché para sonreír.

Asintiendo le di mi respuesta, mientras cerraba la puerta —"Sí, más tarde. Algo así como...mmm... no sé... ¿nunca?" Con eso, cerré del todo la puerta, eché cerrojo y el pasador y me fui a buscar esa cita ardiente que tenía con mi almohada. Pero no alcancé a llegar a la escalera, cuando vi algo que probablemente nunca se borraría de mi cabeza.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Parpadeé, confundida. El sonido de pajarillos cantando logró aclararme un poco la cabeza, mientras el sol se colaba por mis ventanas. El olor a tostada que llegaba desde la cocina revolvió mi estómago, y en un instante reconocí que estaba en mi cuarto.

Sé que todos los inconscientes se hacen la misma pregunta al despertar. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Pero yo no tuve esa necesidad porque sabía lo que había sucedido.

En el momento en el que creí que todo estaba perdido, llegó mi ángel. Síp, el ángel de la guarda al que le rezaba hasta que cumplí cinco. Y me puso en la cama. Por supuesto que no había podido ver su cara, pero eso no me había importado.

De ahí, cuando cerré mis ojos, sentí cómo el aire había entrado a mis pulmones y de ahí sí no me acordaba de nada más.

Tomé una fuerte respiración. Oh, Dios, nunca antes me había percatado cuán importante era respirar. Y quién sabe cuántas respiraciones he tomado en mi vida, y hasta ahora, nunca me había percatado. Era una bendición.

Quise girarme, pero no pude. Había dolor todavía, y soy alérgica a él.

¿Habían pasado otros días? ¿Shaoran todavía estaba cuidándome? ¿Nadeshiko habría regresado de París?

—"¡Sakura!" El grito me alcanzó y con lentitud reconocí la voz. ¡Kero! ¿Dónde estaba metido?

Hice un esfuerzo en ignorar el dolor que me producía el levantarme y lo conseguí. Vi mi ropa y fue curioso encontrarme en camisón. Ah sí. El mismo camisón de baño que había usado justo antes de que todo hubiera sucedido. Me pregunto si mi ángel se habría percatado de que no estaba del todo decente. En fin, tendría que explicar que no había tenido tiempo para ponerme algo más que la bata.

—"¡Sakura!" ¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba. Kero estaba fuera.

Salí poco a poco de la habitación hasta que conseguí visualizar a Shaoran, hablando con alguien en la puerta principal. Esperen. ¿No había yo oído a Kero? ¿Por qué Shaoran no lo dejaba pasar?

—"Escucha, no tengo idea de quién diablos dices ser. Sakura en este momento está durmiendo, así que si no te importa, ¿podrías buscarla más tarde?" Escuché lo que Shaoran le dijo, y ahora estaba convencida de que se trataba de Kero. No sé lo que él le dijo, pero sí escuché a Shaoran —"Sí, más tarde. Algo así como...mmm... no sé... ¿nunca?"

Sin recordarme cuán indecente en _verdad _estaba, bajé las escaleras, histérica. Sabía que él y yo no estábamos en los mejores términos y que probablemente quisiéramos no habernos conocido jamás, pero ¡él no tenía ningún derecho de restringirme las visitas!

Vi cómo lanzó la puerta sin el menor remordimiento y lo enfrenté. No tenía ningún dolor pendiente en mi cabeza al momento, y dejaría que mi furia fuera escuchada.

—"¿Quién era en la puerta?" Shaoran lució atónito por un momento. Luego lo vi pasarse la mano por los cabellos. ¿Estaba intentando distraerme, o algo así? ¡Pues ciertamente no olvidaría que acababa de echar a uno de mis amigos!

Miró hacia otro lado, esquivando mi mirada. —"¿Qué?" Pregunté impacientemente. Él sólo frunció su ceño, pero nunca se atrevió a mirarme.

Tampoco me contestó. Tuve que descender otras dos escaleras y comenzar a gritar mi furia. ¡No sólo echaba a mi mejor amigo, sino que también me ignoraba! —"¡Ése era Kero! ¡Por qué le dijiste que no estaba! ¿Quién te crees tú para hacer eso? ¡Estás loco si piensas que por haberme dado un beso patético ya tienes el derecho de...!" Mis gritos quedaron pendientes en el momento en el que lo vi aproximarse con el mismo aire de dios del Caos. Al parecer, no había estado ignorándome como yo había creído. Después de todo, supongo que grité lo suficiente como para que toda la cuadra me escuchara.

—"Cállate," Lo oí mascullar y eso sólo consiguió incitar mi furia. A. Mi. Nadie. Me. Manda. A. Callar.

—"¡Tú, cállate!" Supe que mi frase había sonado infantil en el momento en que salió de mis labios. Él rodó los ojos y yo no pude encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para huir de su avance.

Cuando sus ojos ámbares brillaron en furia, supe que estaba en problemas.

Graves problemas.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Lo que Sakura Kinomoto estaba haciendo era en mi opinión, lo más inaudito que había hecho en mi presencia. No sólo estaba gritando tonterías, sino que también desfilaba por las escaleras semidesnuda. Quiten el 'semi' porque aquella bata no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Así como sabrán que estoy en un dilema. No sólo tenía que concentrarme en el montón de 'blah, blah, blah' que salía de su boca, sino que también tenía que concentrarme en no lanzármele encima y hacerla callar de la forma más apropiada.

Pero ella no facilitaba las cosas, sus 'blah, blah' eran interminables, así que si quería salir de aquí con el honor intacto, tenía que hacerla callar.

—"Cállate," Un 'cállate' fue todo lo que conseguí soltar. No sólo no había dormido, estaba cansado y excitado. Probablemente también hambriento. No una muy buena combinación si se quiere gozar de buen humor.

—"¡Tú, cállate!" ¿Es que no tenía ninguna advertencia del peligro? ¿Era tan inconsciente? ¿Tan descuidada? En fin, en cualquiera de los casos, ya he tenido suficiente del Sakura Drama.

No sé quién era el culpable de criar semejante monstruo pero pienso remediarlo _ahora._

Y haría exactamente lo que sus padres nunca habían hecho. La pondría en su sitio.

Y lo haría exactamente como lo hacen en mi familia, cuando los niños son malcriados y contestones.

Dándole una buena tunda en el trasero.

Después veríamos cuánta rebeldía y majaderías le quedaban en stock.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

HOLAAAAA!! ¿Será una adicción dejar el capi en su parte más interesante? No lo sé, honestamente no. Je, je, je las cosas se están poniendo picantitas eh? Ya sé que hay algunas lectoras por ahí —incluida yo je, je, je— que no les importaría para _nada_ que cierto castaño nos diera una tunda, ja, ja, ja. No se preguntan de dónde saco tantas vainas? Es un misterio para mí también, lo juro.

Por si acaso el mutilarme/echar mi pedacitos directamente al río/incinerarme/ esparcir mis cenizas por el océano Pacífico, no les va a servir de nada!! Ja, ja, ja prometo no ser cruel y actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Por cierto, sé que algunos lectores de este fic, también lo son de mi traducción de Head Over Heels. Me han llegado algunas noticias de la autora, por lo menos se sabe que está _viva_ pero dice que lamenta mucho la tardanza y que se disculpa con todos sus lectores, pero que en este momento su vida está muy agitada y no tiene el tiempo que necesita para terminar el fic. En lo personal, yo también quiero disculparme por esta demora, pero tengo mis manos atadas, mientras la autora no termine los dos últimos capítulos, yo no puedo traducirla. Sé cómo algunos estamos frustrados, y por ese motivo quería contarles esto.

Pasando al fic, espero que _todos_ los que hayan leído el capi dejen su opinión y babeen sobre Shaoran, ja, ja, ja. Los reviews son como gasolina para mí, tengo el auto —que vendrían a ser las ideas— pero sus comentarios me dan el impulso que necesito para vencer a la pereza y al tedio.

Ahora, contesto a mis queridos lectores que dejaron sus comentarios.

**Tsubasa no tenshi: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, ja, ja, ja creo que todas nos sentimos identificadas con Sakura especialmente porque tenemos a un apuesto chico que te cuida como ángel... ah... —tacitas para la baba— y no soy cruel, simplemente soy adicta a ser cruel, je, je, je. En fin, te mando un abrazo y te espero en el siguiente capi. Saludos!

**Abril-chan: **Hola! ¿Por qué todos me reclaman? Por lo general no soy cruel, pero hay veces en que me pica el pavo por así decirlo, ja, ja, ja, muchas gracias por haber plasmado tus cavilaciones sobre Kero en el review. Muchos besos y saludos!

**Selene Kiev: **¡Saludos! Es un alivio saber que no todo el mundo me odia... U.u aunque no estoy tan segura después de este capi. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y haber dejado tu review, créeme no eres la única que quisiera eliminar a Nadeshiko de la faz del fic, ja, ja, ja ¿qué sucede conmigo que sólo hago a padre malévolos? Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Crist blood: **Hola! Sé que te dejé colgada y me disculpo por eso, ja, ja, ja tu review fue chistoso, me hizo reír. Muchas gracias por animarme el día y un gran abrazo para ti.

**CIBEL 05: **¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tu opinión, en verdad la aprecio. Muchas gracias por leer más historias mías, con respecto a Shadow sé que la he puesto a esperar y lamento muchísimo haberlo hecho. Lamentablemente no la he continuado, con eso no quiero decir que la he dejado inconclusa sino que pienso terminar este fic para luego pasar a Shadow. Te pido de favor que me disculpes, pero en este momento tengo mi mente concentrada en terminar My World. Otra historia que me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión y que ya la terminé es Bajo Contrato. Por favor, sé un poco paciente y ya verás que pronto actualizaré Shadow. Muchos saludos cordiales y un último gracias.

**Diana Prenze: **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capi, espero que éste también te haya gustado, te agradezco mucho el que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme tu comentario y espero que recuperes tu nervios, porque ahora todos los vamos a necesitar, ja, ja, ja, muchos besos y saludos.

**Silvi chan: **¡holas! Je, je, je sé que es pedir mucho pero no me odies!! Ya aquí está la actualización. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y nos vemos!

**Floh: **Hola, ¿cómo has estado? Je, je, je vamos no me eches la culpa de ese tic, que todos nos quedamos con el ojo cuadrado, muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión y muchos besos y saludos para ti.

**Stephy: **¡Hello! Muchísimas gracias, tienes toda la razón Shaoran no puede estar más bueno porque ya no se puede, ja, ja, ja, muchos besos y gracias por tu opinión, en verdad me hiciste reír, todos —incluida yo— están locos, ja, ja, ja muchos saludos y un gran abrazo del oso para ti!

**MIICAA: **Ja, ja, ja creo que sí soy mala pero no la peor del planeta! Ja, ja, ja tu furia me hizo reír, en verdad, no te vas a suicidar, eh? Muchas gracias por dejar review, y espero saber de ti en este capi también! Muchos besos y ahí nos vemos.

**Beatriz Ventura: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, sabes, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de una cachetada! Ja, ja, ja, muchos saludos y espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

**xInsane Grrlxx: **¡no soy cruel! Bueno, quizás un tilín, ja, ja, ja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos!

**Vidavril: **¡Hola! Ja, ja, ja muchas gracias por dejar tu review, y ya ves que no tardé tanto, eh? Un beso y saludos!

**Caarito: **¡Holitas! Muchas gracias por dejar tu desesperación en el review, espero que este capi también te haya gustado y poder saber de nuevo tu opinión, muchas gracias y nos leemos!  
**Lime Marionette: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, me hiciste sonrojar, ja, ja, ja gracias por continuar leyendo, espero que este capi también te haya gustado! Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Itziar: **No soy malvada! Ja, ja, ja para qué negar lo innegable! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y que no haya ningún cuchillo en las cercanías, ja, ja, ja. Ah! Me olvidaba! ¿Has visto la nueva herramienta de para betas? Sería bueno que te afilies porque en verdad está bueno! Mucha suerte y te agradezco por tu opinión!

**Margara: **Ja, ja, ja hola! ¿cómo estás? Me hizo soltar un par de carcajadas tu review... me hubiera encantado que fuera Meiling la que se suicide, pero qué se le va a hacer! Te agradezco por haber dejado tu review y un saludo!

**Esther23: **¡Saludos! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero saber de ti muy pronto. Besos.

**Sakura Li Potter: **Hola! Me gusta mucho que a ti te guste mi historia, ja, ja, ja espero saber de ti en el siguiente capi y muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Besos y abrazos.

**Tatushki: **Hola! Muchas gracias por salir del clóset —así le digo a mis lectores que dejan review por primera vez— ja, ja, ja y muchas gracias por el lindo comentario, espero saber de ti bien pronto! En fin, un beso y saludos! PD: Tus deseos son órdenes! ¿Notaste que empecé por el POV de Sakura?

**Aiyume: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempito para dejarme tu opinión, muchas gracias por todo tu ánimo y apoyo y espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado también este capi! Besos y saludos!

**KibumiWong: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, en verdad espero que este capi te haya gustado! Muchos saludos y un gran abrazo!

**Piwy: **Hola! ¿Tienes 16? ¡Yo también! Muchas gracias por cumplir con tus obligaciones! Ja, ja, ja y honestamente no sé si Barney tiene un conejito o no, ja, ja, ja esa anécdota salió de que mi primita (que tiene como cuatro o cinco años, no lo sé, ja, ja, ja) puso el Discovery Kids y estaban dando Barney... ja,ja, ja, y no estoy tan veterana! Al principio sólo escribía estupideces... bah, qué se puede decir. Yo creo que en publiqué después, pero recuerdo haber escrito mi primer fic en un cuaderno... cavilaciones mías, no más. Muchos besos y saludos!

**Angel Zafiro: **¡Hola, amiguita! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no muy molesta conmigo por este capi, ja, ja, ja muchas gracias por tu apoyo... en verdad me hace falta, ja, ja, ja en fin, espero saber qué piensas de este capi y te envió un muy fuerte abrazo!

**Lk+b: **Hola! Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu review, nos vemos!  
**Chibik-lady: **Hello! Muchísimas gracias por descargar tu frustración en tu review, ja, ja, ja en verdad voy a tener que tomar un curso en psicología masculina para saber qué hacerle pensar al pervertido de Shaoran, ja, ja, ja muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das, en verdad es muy importante para mí, y no te preocupes por la participación de Kero, que ya se está acercando. En fin, me despido deseándote que pases bien y te envío un besote!

**NOKUSA SAN: **Saludos! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, je, je, je espero que este capi también te haya gustado y me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión. Gracias por esas estrellitas en los ojos, ja, ja, ja, muchos besos y hasta pronto!

**Chio: **Hola! Me gustó mucho tu comentario, y me dejó curiosa, ¿con qué jugador comparas a Shaoran? En realidad es a mí a quien le gusta el tenis junto con las carreras de la Fórmula 1 y por eso le incluí en los gustos de Shaorancito, ja, ja, ja. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión y besos!

**I love my Usagi: **Hola! Me gusta mucho tu nuevo nick, pero me da curiosidad el saber por qué lo cambiaste! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y por tu apoyo! Un besote para ti, y nos vemos!

**Amatista1986: **Ja, ja, ja tu personaje será muy tomado en cuenta cuando Sakura haga alguna estupidez, ja, ja, ja muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempito para dejar review, y nos leemos!

**NeNa Li: **Hola! Muchas gracias por apoyarme a mí y al fic, espero que este capi también te haya gustado! Ja, ja, ja es chistoso ver a Shaoran celoso,no? Muchos saludos y un beso.

**Diosa Galaxy: **Ja, ja, ja ¿por qué no a nosotras? Ja, ja, ja par de pervertidas que somos, muchas gracias por tu review, ay, pobre de nuestra Sakura, ¿quién no quiere tener a un dios griego que te de una tunda? Ja, ja, ja en fin, espero que este capi también te haya encantado! Muchos besos y un gran saludote!

**Dina: **Hola! Ja, ja, me has hecho reír, espero que hayan sucedido suficientes cosas interesantes! Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu opinión y te envío un beso!

**Hikaru La Britachiin: **Ja, ja, tienes razón la crueldad siempre en pequeñas dosis es buena, ja, ja, ja me encantó que te haya gustado el capi, es que se me ocurren cada cosa que a veces me pregunto si no les aburro... ja, ja, ja muchos besos y cuidate!

**Hermanionedepottergranger: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, muchos besos y saludos!  
**Naguchan: **Hola! Tienes toda la razón! Si me hicieran picadillo no podría publicar más, no? Ja, ja, ja muchas gracias por haber dejado tu comentario y un gran saludo y un abrazo!

En fin, agradezco a todos en general por seguir el fic, y dejen review!

Muchos besos,

Sakki.

PD: Sé que algunos odiarán a cierto gatito que hay por ahí... y no lo culpen! Ja, ja, ja.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

El momento en el que Shaoran me puso encima de su hombro y me cargó hasta mi cuarto como un saco de patatas supe que estaba jodida. Jodida, sí, intimidada, maldición, no. 

—"¡Suéltame!" Exigí con los dientes apretados, intentando de mantener la poca dignidad que la postura me traía. ¿Es que cada vez que peleáramos me vería disminuida a lo físico? Evidentemente el hombre pesaba unas cincuenta libras más que yo en músculo y me ganaba con buenos quince o veinte centímetros en altura. ¡Era obvio que me ganaría! 

Esperaba que me volviera a lanzar a la cama y luego que se largara dejándome encerrada, pero no lo hizo. Aún con mi peso al hombro, se sentó en la cama, y después de hacer una extraña maniobra, me encontré recostada sobre su regazo, boca abajo. 

—"¿Qué diablos crees que...?" Pero mis cuerdas vocales no encontraron las palabras, porque sentí la mano de Shaoran en mi trasero, pero no de la forma en la que mis sueños mojados me habían enseñado. 

¡Zas!

¡Auch! ¡Joder, eso dolió! 

Empecé a batallar por levantarme, aún si eso conseguía reanimar el dolor en mis costillas. Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar nada más, porque un segundo golpe fue asestado sin piedad. 

¡Zas! 

Con una mano agarró mis muñecas y con sus piernas sostuvo las mías, mientras los golpes no dejaban de llegar a mi retaguardia. 

Okay. _No_ había esperado esto. 

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! 

—"¿Qué mierda? ¡Suéltame, imbécil!" Aún juntando todas mis fuerzas no lograba vencer la posición más humillante en la que he estado en toda mi vida. 

—"Aprenderás," Masculló sin aliento, él. ¡Zas! —"A no ser," ¡Zas! —"Consentida," ¡Zas! 

¿Consentida? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando él? 

¡Zas! Joder, ni siquiera mi papá me había dado una tunda. Él no tenía ningún... ¡Zas! ¡Ay! 

—"Dejarás de..." Su voz continuaba jadeando. ¿Se podía odiar tanto a alguien, pero a la vez morir de deseo por él? ¡Zas! —"buscar problemas," ¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! 

_Maldita sea. _ El hecho de que me doliera y que incluso me quisiera hacer llorar no significaba que tenía que rogarle. No. _No_ lo haría. 

—"¡Esto es abuso a menores! ¡Te voy a denunciar! ¡Ya verás!" Mis amenazas no podían ser menos tomadas en cuenta que las de un ratón a un elefante. Él tenía la masa corporal. Él dominaba. 

Extrañamente, las nalgadas se detuvieron. Ya no podía sentir esa mano de hierro sobre mi trasero. Tampoco ya podía sentir el agarre de acero sobre mis muñecas. Después de unos segundos, sentí cómo se desprendía de mí por completo. 

—"Escúchame bien, niña. Y entiéndelo. A partir de ahora no meterás a nadie más en problemas. ¿Sabes que tuve que pagar por ese chistecito tuyo de asustar a todos con un incendio?" Nunca había visto a nadie tan furioso. Pero pensándolo mejor, tampoco yo había estado así de furiosa. 

¡Shaoran Li no era nadie! Y más que nada, ¿quién le daba el derecho de tratarme como se le viniera en gana? 

—"Ahora escúchame tú," Me levanté como pude, e ignoré el dolor de mis nachas hasta que conseguí estabilidad para poder enfrentarlo. —"¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¿Me oyes? ¡Vas a pagar cada maldito golpe, idiota! ¡Y me aseguraré de que tu linda prometidita se entere de lo que pasó entre nosotros!" Sabía que sonaba como una perra. Pero en realidad tenía miedo. De hecho, me estaba cagando del miedo. Y nunca se lo daría a notar, porque sería mi perdición. 

—"¿Ah, sí? ¡Vamos, díselo!" Vociferó, mientras sus manos me agarraban por los brazos, —"¿Qué vas a conseguir con eso? ¡Nada!" Las frases se atragantaron en mi garganta mientras sus ojos ámbares me devoraban en su furia. Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, de suplicarle algo que desconozco. Tenía ganas de pedirle perdón pero lo único que acerté a hacer fue a quedarme callada y esperar su ira en mi silencio. 

Shaoran tenía razón. Sólo era una niñita malcriada cuyo más grave problema era que se encontraba sola. Sus padres se habían olvidado de que ella existía de un momento a otro y al resto sólo le importaba un culo sus sentimientos. 

Y tenía miedo a Shaoran, porque a diferencia del resto, no podía engañarlo. No podía poner mi sonrisa irónica y decirle que se joda, porque él me veía. En verdad, _me veía. _

Tenía miedo porque en el mínimo tiempo que Shaoran me conocía, sabía cosas que todos los demás ignoraban. 

Decidí que tenía más miedo a su percepción que a las libras que pudiera llevarme demás. 

Y deseé más que nunca que toda aquella percepción sólo fuera dedicada a mí. En verdad, lo deseé. 

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No podía detener la violencia ni la ira que recorría mi organismo. Palpitaban histéricas al mismo tempo que mi corazón, mientras recorrían con furia mi cuerpo. 

No podía decir que me sentía culpable de ello, de todos modos. Sólo Dios podría enumerar las cosas que esta niña a la que estaba sosteniendo, había causado daño. 

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ser victimaria y al llegar aquí había pasado a ser la víctima. Evidentemente, el cambio le había afectado tanto el jodido cerebro que ahora quería joder a quien se encontrara en su paso. Pero no yo. Yo ya aguantaba suficiente mierda de otros lados como para aguantar la de alguien más. Y si no quería convertirme en su nueva víctima, tenía que ponerle un _stop. _ Tenía que hacerla reaccionar, explotarle su pequeña y vulnerable nube, hacerla bajar del pedestal en el que alguien la había subido y hacerle entender que ella no podía hacer lo que se le antojaba la regalada gana. 

Ella me obedecería, aunque fuera sólo por hoy. No cuestionaría cada palabra que digo, se tomaría la sopa, no se bañaría provocándose un accidente y definitivamente no recibiría visitas indeseables. Una vez que Nadeshiko y Clow volvieran y que yo me largara de esta casa de locos, podría regresar el caos a su vida. Por mí no había problema. 

Ya había jugado bastante a su ritmo. Había dejado que su provocación me llegara a la cabeza y había cometido el error de involucrarme con ella pero eso ya no sucedería más. Su charada de niña vulnerable no me afectaría más. Su cuerpo — qué cuerpo— ya no me tentaría. Y su boca no sería fuente de angustias ni ira. 

La solté, mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente —"Ahora, quiero que te quedes aquí. Te traeré el desayuno y te tomarás tu medicina. Después de eso, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Dios sabe cuánto Wei y yo tuvimos que atravesar anoche," Bajó su mirada, como si algo la avergonzara de repente. Pronto, pude escuchar cómo susurraba una pregunta. 

—"¿Qué pasó ayer?" Me senté a su lado, más por cansancio que por gusto y solté un suspiro. 

—"Te caíste. Quedaste inconsciente y tuve que romper la puerta. Llamé a los paramédicos y no se fueron sino hasta hace un par de horas," Ahora me percataba de cuán cansado en verdad estaba. 

—"¿Te quedaste despierto?" Abrí un ojo, para ver su sorpresa. 

—"Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?" La vi esquivar mi mirada, y luego suspirar su respuesta. —"Nunca nadie ha hecho eso por mí," Algo en el ambiente cambió. A pesar de que no sabía cuán de cierto tenía su frase, me sentí ligeramente relajado, como si un peso de encima se me hubiera visto liberado. Extraña sensación. 

—"Nadeshiko seguramente lo hizo," Ella me miró de una forma extraña y frunció su ceño. 

—"No, no. No me refería a quedarse despierto. Nadie me había salvado," Se recostó en la cama, mientras reflexionaba —"Así que probablemente fuiste tú el que me sacó del baño, ¿no?" La vi sonrojarse por un breve instante. ¿En qué estaba pensando? 

—"Síp. Y déjame decirte que deberías hacer dieta. Pesas una tonelada," La escuché soltar una pequeña carcajada. 

—"El hecho de que me caigas bien, Shaoran Li y de que te tenga lástima no modifica el hecho de que te odio," Oculté una pequeña sonrisa, —"¿Te caigo bien?" 

Se volteó un poco para verme, —"No. Te odio. Eres un imbécil," Síp. Probablemente era un imbécil. Imbécil al haberme hecho cargo de un huracán por dos días completos. Imbécil al intentar darle disciplina a una mujer que estaba más loca que una cabra. Imbécil por querer besarla de nuevo. 

—"Quizás tengas razón, sí soy un imbécil," Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y mi rabia quedó aniquilada. 

—"Nunca había visto que alguien lo reconociera. Me debes una disculpa, idiota. Primero botas a Kero y luego me das una tunda," Rodó los ojos, —"¿Crees que esto de ser imbécil sea contagioso? Porque seguramente Nadeshiko te lo pasó a ti," Entrecerré mis ojos. Okay, la broma se estaba yendo muy lejos. 

—"Está bien. Te disculpo, Sakura Kinomoto. Por haberme hecho asustar como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho," Tergiversé su frase, y ella no tardó nada en quejarse. 

—"¡Hey! _Tú_ eres quien me debe la disculpa," Fruncí mi ceño. 

—"No fui yo el que se encerró en el baño y luego se quedó soñado, a pesar de que te había advertido que no debías hacerlo," 

—"Okay. Te disculpo Shaoran Li por ser el mayor pervertido por tener todos esos pensamientos oscuros que te impidieron acompañarme durante mi baño, y que hubiera evitado que te dieras el mayor susto en toda tu vida," Si yo había creído que ganaría este argumento, todavía me chupaba el dedo. 

Suspiré, porque ella tenía toda la razón. Me levanté porque ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Necesitaba dormir y nunca lo lograría en esta habitación. 

—"Shaoran," Me volteé a verla, y ella frunció su ceño —"Dejarás que yo decida mis visitas," 

Asentí. Sabía que vetarle las visitas sólo provocaría otra pelea. Y total, me importaba poco con quién ella se veía. 

—"Y otra cosa más," La escuché decir y volví a suspirar. 

—"¿Qué?" 

Súbitamente sentí la presión suave de su pecho — -_s— _en mi pecho y sus brazos en mi nuca y me empujó para encontrarnos. Sentí sus labios firmes en los míos. 

¿Qué tenía Sakura, que hacía que todos mis principios fueran echados por la ventana? 

Sostuve su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué aún más a mí. Cuando abrió su boca y me concedió acceso para explorarla, me había olvidado de todo. Y fue ahí cuando sucedió. 

La cosa más atroz que pudo haberme hecho. 

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Quise gritar mi victoria en el momento justo en el que Shaoran se decidió a corresponder mi beso. 

Había dicho que eso de la tunda no se quedaría así. No, señor. Ojo por ojo, nalgadas por labio destrozado. 

Mordí con toda la potencia que mis incisivos me permitieron hasta que sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi lengua. Mordí, mordí hasta que él pudo apartarme de un empujón. 

—"¡Hijo de p...!" Vociferó él y yo sólo pude sonreír. ¿Creía que me iba a olvidar? No, no. Perdono pero no olvido. 

—"Fuera. Ahora estamos a mano," No fue muy difícil empujarlo y cerrar la puerta en sus narices. No quise ver la herida que le había inflingido, tampoco quise ver cuán furioso lo había puesto. 

Sólo quería celebrar mi pequeña venganza. Él tenía razón. Ya que no me podía vengar, contándole a Meiling, tenía que vengarme de alguna otra forma. 

Y al diablo con aquellas filosofías y patrañas que decían: la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y envenena. 

La venganza tenía un sabor dulce, particularmente si se trataba de un bocado como Shaoran. 

Shaoran no debería estar tan furioso. Después de todo, debía agradecerme que hubiera decidido vengarme en su labio y no en su pinky-winky. _Eso_ sí podía resultar mortal para un hombre, ¿no? 

Ahora que ya habíamos limado asperezas, tenía que concentrarme en una forma de convencer a Kero que _no_ debía partirle la cara a Shaoran la próxima vez que le viera. ¿De qué forma podía hacer eso, cuando lo que yo más quería era inflingirle todo el dolor del mundo a él, por su atrevimiento? Aún me quedaba descubrir cómo concertaría tal milagro. 

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Fui hasta el baño y mentalmente sólo podía maldecir el día en que había conocido a Sakura Kinomoto. Al parecer, a alguien allá arriba le gustaba jugar conmigo. 

Estudié el labio y la mordida que en éste tenía y dije que el daño no había sido grave. Escupí la sangre que aún salía y aproveché para refrescarme, lanzándome agua a la cara. 

¿Había creído que al fin comenzaba a domarla? Qué equivocado que estaba. Iluso. Tonto. 

Volví a escuchar el timbre y maldije mi mala suerte. El labio comenzaba a hincharse y no había una explicación muy lógica que pudiera dar por tenerlo en tal estado. 

Bajé las escaleras y llegué al vestíbulo. Wei ya había me había ganado a la carrera de atender la puerta y ahora conversaba con la recién llegada. Maldición. 

—"¡Shaoran!" La voz chillona de Meiling sobresaltó toda la casa, y traté de esconder mi labio lo mejor que pude. No fue posible, claro. —"¿Qué te pasó en el labio?" Se acercó a paso rápido, con sus brazos extendidos para abrazarme. 

Lo único que pude soltar, fue un gemido —"Ay, Mei estoy cansado, ¿sí?" No tenía que mentirle. No recordaba haber estado tan exhausto en toda mi vida. 

—"Vamos, ¿dónde estás durmiendo? Te voy a acompañar," Me agarró del brazo y me llevó hacia arriba, y la guié hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Sabía que con Meiling presente, más descanso obtendría en medio de la jungla con una boa a punto de asfixiarme que con ella "arrullándome". 

En serio. ¿Podrían por favor, quien quiera estuviera allá arriba, escoger una nueva víctima? 

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

—"Sí, ya sé que está loco, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? No se podía esperar nada mejor de la bruja de mi madre," Repliqué a las quejas que Kero había ladrado por el móvil. 

Me iba a cambiar de ropa y bajaría a la cocina a intentar desayunar algo. Después del pequeño incidente con Shaoran, dudaba muchísimo que se acordara de sus deberes como _niñero. _

Una camiseta — ¿roja? Qué diablos— y un short sería lo más cómodo. El clima no parecía mejorar de nada y lo que menos me gustaba era sentirme asfixiada por el calor. 

—"Le patearé el trasero al tipo. ¿Quién se cree que es?" Me saqué la bata, y me miré en el espejo. Maldita sea. En verdad me había dado un buen golpe en el costado. 

—"No, Kero. Déjame ese placer a mí, ¿está bien?" En verdad me habían dado una paliza, y escuchar el mal humor de Kero no era precisamente lo que quería hacer. —"Ven a verme más tarde. Supongo que Nadeshiko llegará más tarde y mañana me forzará a ir al colegio. Como ya puedo levantarme, seguramente me mandará incluso hasta al trabajo," Y no se podía esperar nada menos de ella, que últimamente parecía incansable en su afán de arruinar mi vida. 

—"Ah, Sakura. Estás dolida y eso es lo que dices ahora. Nadeshiko siempre se ha preocupado por ti," ¡Eso era lo que me faltaba! Estaba acostumbrada a las regañinas de Kero, pero, ¿qué se pusiera del lado del enemigo? 

—"Lo dices sólo para fastidiarme. En fin, espero verte más tarde, ¿capisce?" Me puse la camiseta, y salí de la habitación. Hasta ahora no me había percatado cuán hambrienta en verdad estaba. Hey, no me pueden culpar. ¿Quién puede sobrevivir a punta de sólo sopa de pollo? 

—"Síp. Y cuídate. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigues de ese resfriado?" 

Ah. El resfriado había resultado el último y más pequeño de todos mis problemas —"Bien, supongo. ¿Te conté que me caí en el baño?" Seguí la conversación con Kero, mientras bajaba con cuidado de las escaleras. Lo último que necesitaba era añadir una columbra vertebral fracturada a la lista de desgracias. 

—"Sí," Contesté mecánicamente mientras varias voces llegaban del vestíbulo. 

—"¡Shaoran!" Por un momento perdí el hilo de lo que Kero estaba diciéndome y casi me resbalo en un escalón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo _ella_ aquí? 

Bajé las escaleras restantes lo más rápido que pude y me escondí en la cocina. Síp. Lo oyeron bien. Me _escondí_ en mi propia cocina. 

—"¿Sakura?" La voz de Kero me despertó de mi trance, el mismo en el que me encerré en el momento en el que vi a la idiota de Meiling apretarse contra Shaoran. ¡Argh! 

—"Sí, te escucho," Mascullé, mientras apretaba el pequeño aparato en mi mano. ¡No podía creer el descaro de cierta gente! 

Los vi regresar por la escalera. ¿A dónde diablos iban? Los seguí con la mirada hasta donde pude pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención. 

—"Miau..." ¡Spi! Tomé al gato con mi mano libre, y caminé en puntillas a las escaleras. Subí una a una, lo más sigilosa que pude y alcancé a ver cómo Shaoran le abría la puerta a Meiling, mientras ella chacoteaba sobre algo que no pude escuchar. ¡Se encerraron! ¡Se encerraron en la habitación! ¡Grr! 

Un grito sofocado de mi nueva mascota me hizo tomar en cuenta cuánto lo estaba estrujando. Liberé a Spi y no tardó nada en salir corriendo en dirección de la cocina. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _

¿Qué podían hacer dos adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas encerrados en una habitación, completamente solos? 

Voy a eliminar las opciones. Dormir. _No. Definitivamente no_. Conversar. Diablos, no. 

Grr. Tenía ganas de hacer reventar algo, y ese algo, en mi imaginación curiosamente se parecía a la cabeza de cierto castaño que había resultado ser mi ángel de la guardia. ¡Estaba jugando con las dos! ¡Estaba jugando con_migo_! 

—"¿Señorita Sakura?" La pausada voz de Wei me habló y me percaté de lo ridícula que debía lucir. Estaba acuclillada, en medio de un escalón, con el teléfono celular en una mano y arrancándome los cabellos con la otra. 

Me levanté con rapidez, y pronto mis costillas me pasaron la factura. —"¿Sí?" Le pregunté con la sonrisa más hipócrita que he puesto en mi cara en todos mis días. 

—"¿Está lista para desayunar?" Sentí cómo la bilis recorría mi garganta al recordar cuál había sido mi propósito al bajar. Sé que no es recomendable que el toro como cuando veía todo rojo, pero rayos, tenía que guardar las apariencias. No me hacía ninguna falta que Wei comenzara con su dieta estricta a punto de pollo. Un solo bocado más de aquella ave, y juro que me saldrían plumas. 

—"Sí, gracias. Una tostada y jugo estarían bien," Después de verlo asentir y dirigirse a preparar mi pedido, me senté en la escalera, completamente derrotada. ¿Qué impulso loco y estúpido me llevó a morder a Shaoran así? ¡Y ahora él me respondía con esto! 

Y me sentía furiosa porque estaba impotente. No había nada que hacer para mí, sino taparme los oídos a los gemidos que la loca Meiling pronto gritaría. Y no podría culparla, ya lo sabía por experiencia personal. Shaoran en verdad tenía el poder de enloquecer a cualquiera con esos besos. Y ahí iba yo, como imbécil y tarúpida que era a vengarme justo en el momento menos apropiado. 

Miré el móvil y casi suelto un grito. ¡Me había olvidado de Kero! 

—"¿Kero?" Pregunté indecisa. Ya estaba preparada para que él me mandara a la punta de un cuerno. Si eras amiga de Kero, tenías que estarlo. 

—"¿Decidiste recordar que existo, o todavía tengo que esperar otra hora a que la princesa se digne a hablar con el peón?" Me reí. Era inevitable. Kero siempre había tenido ese algo que me mantenía enganchada a escucharlo, aún si mi cabeza era un caos. 

Una idea me golpeó. Así que Shaoran tenía su prometida, ¿no? Y aún así andaba besándome por ahí en cada oportunidad que tuviera —qué exagerada sólo han sido dos veces, eres patética, consíguete una vida— sin que le importaran un pepino mis sentimientos. Pues dos podían jugar a lo mismo. Él evidentemente no le importaba qué impresión diera al encerrarse en una habitación en una casa en la que estaba de huésped, con su novia a hacer cochinadas. Pues a mí tampoco me importaría traer a mi amigo, y me valdría un pedo lo que él dijera de mis visitas. 

—"¿Puedes venir ahora?" Pregunté, mientras cruzaba los dedos. —"¿Para que tu amiguito me vuelva a cerrar la puerta en las narices? No, gracias," Evidentemente yo no era la única fastidiada por la conducta irracional de Shaoran. 

—"¡Por favor!" Supliqué. Eso les puede dar una pequeña muestra de cuán desesperada en verdad estaba. 

—"Todavía tengo que arreglar ciertas cosas aquí, Saku. ¿No dijimos que nos veríamos más tarde?" Genial. Justo en el momento en el que menos lo necesitaba Kero se estaba haciendo el difícil. 

—"¿Recuerdas esa pastel de chocolate que te hice para tu cumpleaños?" Si suplicar no funcionaba, la coacción definitivamente funcionaría. —"Te haré dos," 

Lo escuché suspirar, —"¿qué quieres que haga?" 

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Tal y como había sospechado, con Meiling presente no podía ni oír mis propios pensamientos. Y no estoy mintiendo. El sonido del timbre fue el que me sacó del letargo en el que me había escondido mientras ella narraba cómo una de sus amiguitas, — ¿Chiharu, era?— había hecho una pirueta o algún rollo de esos para el equipo de porristas. Lo cual, no podía interesarme _menos. _

Me levanté, diciéndole adiós a cualquier intento por descansar y mentalmente rogando a los cielos que me sacara de mi calvario e hiciera que Clow místicamente se apareciera por aquí. 

—"Espera un momento, Mei. Voy a atender la puerta," Y salí antes de que pudiera darme la perorata de que ése era el trabajo de Wei. 

Cuando llegué a las escaleras me quedé inmóvil. Sakura me había ganado llegando a la puerta. 

—"¡Kero!" Vi cómo brincó encima de él, mientras éste se reía. Era el mismo sujeto al que más temprano lo había rechazado. —"¡Te extrañé tanto!" Observé todo desde donde estaba. Keri o Keru o como sea que ella le llamó la cargó en su espalda y ella lo guió hasta la cocina. 

Debo advertir que hubo dos cosas que me molestaron sobre la escena. 

La número uno era: ¿no Sakura se encuentra _demasiado_ enferma como para salir de la cama? 

La número dos era: ¿quién diablos era este sujeto? 

Desvié todos mis malos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza. No necesitaba comenzar a pensar en cochinadas.

No me percaté que ambos habían salido de la cocina, ambos riéndose de algo que no sabía. En seguida, la mirada de ambos se dirigió hasta donde yo me encontraba. 

Sakura frunció su ceño y bajó de la espalda de Keri —"Kero, me parece que ya conociste a mi carcelero. Shaoran, ¿ya te presenté a mi novio?" Mi mandíbula se abrió como acto reflejo, a pesar de que vi la burla bailar en los ojos maliciosos de Sakura. 

Lo hacía a propósito. Todo lo hacía apropósito y yo no podía hacer más que abrir mi boca por la sorpresa y quedar como un patético perdedor. 

—"¿Tu novio?" Miré al sujeto, quien me ofreció una sonrisa malévola. Esperen un momento. ¿No Sakura me había dicho que era un _amigo_? Aparentemente no tanto, si su mano estaba plantada todo el tiempo en su cadera. Además, ¿_cuántos _novios podía tener esta chica?

Apreté las mandíbulas al oír su respuesta —"Síp. Sakura y yo llevamos _mucho_ tiempo juntos. ¿No te parece increíble que me haya podido mudar a Tokio? ¡Hey! Puedes llevarnos a hacer de turistas, ¿no te parece, Shiolan?" Esta vez apreté mis puños. No sabía si lo de ser arrogante era natural o también venía con el combo de la estupidez. 

—"¿Ya te sientes mejor, eh, Sakura?" Ella asintió fervorosamente a mi pregunta y fruncí mi ceño al ver que su mano se dirigía hacia el trasero de _su novio. _

—"Yep. Wei me dijo que Meiling vino a visitarme. Es curioso, no la he visto todavía. Podríamos hacer algo divertido, los cuatro, ¿no te parece? ¿No te cansas de estar encerrado conmigo, Shaoran?" Rodé mis ojos, sin importarme si me hubieran visto. Sí, claro. Iría con ellos cuando las vacas den leche condensada y los cerdos vuelen. Por favor, esperen sentados. 

—"¡Shaoran!" Oh, no. No Mei, no empeores las cosas. Pero Meiling no podría haber reconocido lo que es sutileza ni aunque tuviera el mapa para encontrarlo. Se colocó a mi lado y miró hacia donde estaba la parejita de oro. Supongo que ahora se confirman los rumores. No con el mismo tipo, después de todo. Espero que esto les de a mi prometida y a sus amiguitas cotillas lo suficiente qué hablar en la semana. 

—"Meiling, qué agradable verte," La sonrisa en la cara de Sakura no podía ser más falsa, que si la hubieran plastificado _y_ luego puesto botox —"¿Conoces a mi novio, Kero Mizuki?" Los ojos de Meiling se abrieron por la _bomba_. Sólo esperaba no haber lucido tan sorprendido. Después de todo, ya había escuchado una de sus conversaciones. Y había sido un burro al ignorar todas las señales de advertencia. 

—"N-no, no. Pero qué bien, ¿es de por aquí?" Con esa pregunta, seguramente tendría para conformarse con la ración de chismes de un mes. Sakura sonrió, pero fue él quien contestó. —"Sí, yo nací en Tokio pero luego me mudé a Tomoeda," Podía ver cómo los ojos de Meiling resplandecían en avaricia. Sí, la mujer tiene graves problemas con todo esto del cotilleo. 

—"¿En serio? ¿Y has venido de visita? ¡Qué romántico!" Tierra, trágame. Ésta no creo que sea una conversación que _disfrute. _

—"No, no he venido de visita," Kiro le sonrió a su _novia_, — ¡maldita sea!— y luego completó su frase. Habría deseado que nunca lo hubiera hecho —"Vengo para quedarme," 

Todos lucían felices, incluso Meiling, que ahora se me había pegado más. Todos, excepto yo, por supuesto. 

—"¡Deberíamos salir!" Indudablemente. Aquella mínima conversación nunca satisfacerla la curiosidad implacable de Meiling. Ni tampoco la de sus amigas, mañana en el instituto. 

—"No creo que sea apropiado, Mei. Sakura sólo se está recuperando y aún debe sentirse..." Fue mi cuota en la conversación. _No_ quería salir. Pero Sakura me interrumpió, lógicamente. 

—"¡No! ¡No! Ya me siento mejor. Creo que un poco de aire fresco me haría bien," Quería estrujar su cuello hasta que su cara quedara pálida y sus labios explotando de por la sangre. Quería mandar a Meiling a volar por proponer tal idiotez y quería partirle la cara de felicidad al sujeto que sostenía a la chica que _yo_ deseaba. 

No muy buenos pensamientos, ¿eh? 

Pero, ¿qué más me quedaba por hacer? La situación no sólo era retorcida. Era como un juego maquiavélico. Ahí estaba Sakura, de un lado, pavoneándose con su amiguito recién llegado de su pueblo, contenta y feliz de la vida, haciendo lo que le daba la gana y rompiendo miles de reglas; mientras que del otro lado estaba yo, con una cotorra por futura _esposa_ y con la cabeza a punto de explotar con ideas macabras. 

Estaba jodido. Creo que estaba jodido desde que vi por primera vez ese piercing que tiene ella en el ombligo. Sólo que había sido un ciego y no lo había visto hasta ahora. 

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Okay. Aquí iban unas cuantas verdades. Me apetecía tanto salir con Meiling como meterme chilis dentro del jean y frotarlos en mi entrepierna. Me apetecía tanto _caminar_ por un centro comercial infinito agarrada de la mano de _Kero_ y ver cómo Shaoran y Meiling conversaban de algo; como poner esos chilis dentro de mis párpados y aguantar la respiración por treinta minutos. Me apetecía tanto _fingir_ que estaba en una relación amorosa con Kero — ¡era Kero, por Dios bendito!— como que me encontraran con algún Osito Cariñosito en el asiento trasero del auto de _Touya_, _haciéndolo. _Todo esto simplemente no podría empeorar. Hey, nunca digan eso. Yo había dicho que mi situación con Nadeshiko no podía empeorar y ahí me tienen, pronto sería la hermana más vieja que el mundo hubiera conocido para aquel mocoso. 

—"¿En qué piensas?" Oh, no. Le envié la mirada más asesina que tenía guardada en el arsenal de miradas asesinas a Kero. Sí, sé que no estoy muy original y que probablemente les confunda mis pensamientos. Pero deben saber que no me encuentro precisamente cuerda... ¿qué impulso asesino me había provocado hacer tanto drama? Podría estar muriendo en mi cama en este momento en santa paz y no tener que soportar el sarcasmo de Kero, que aunque apreciado, podía resultar tedioso. 

—"No quisieras saberlo," Solté mientras miraba de reojo una blusa en la última tienda que pasamos. Era chica. Por lo general me gustaba pasearme por el centro comercial aún si no tenía un centavo con qué comprar nada. Pero no me gustaba cuando estaba muerta de los celos —por lo menos tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma, ¿no?— y cuando sospechaba que Kero se aprovechaba de mi desdicha Y cuando tenía la impresión que mi regla se había adelantado. 

—"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Sabía que Kero estaba matándose de la risa por dentro, y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo por fuera. Su mano se deslizó hasta mi trasero y me aparté bruscamente. 

—"¡Oye!" Le reclamé mientras le daba un empujón. Él no tardó de encogerse de hombros y soltar una de sus risitas malvadas. 

—"Hey, tú fuiste la que me pediste que montáramos este circo. Hay que ser convincentes, ¿no?" Apreté mis dientes mientras disimuladamente le torcía la mano en venganza. Soy vengativa. No puedo evitarlo. Quizás si no lo fuera tanto, me vería involucrada en muchos menos líos. 

—"¡Ouch!" Se quejó, pero yo tenía que dejarle las cosas bien claras —"No abuses de tu suerte, _querido" _Pero Kero siendo el cínico que es sólo me volvió a sonreír. 

—"No me has reclamado nada sobre haberte cortado así, el otro día en el teléfono," Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Por qué sacaba a relucir este tema? Cuando vi que Meiling estaba estirando su oreja. Por Dios. Alguien hágame un favor y consíganle una vida, ¿quieren? 

—"Creí que ya habíamos quedado claros," Seguí con el juego, y permití que Kero me pasara el brazo por los hombros —"Estabas discutiendo con Kaho, ¿no?" Por un momento juré que vi algo de tristeza en su semblante, pero fue tan sólo por un breve instante. 

—"Sí. Mi vieja comenzó a joderme otra vez por las notas," Se encogió de hombros. —"Una cosa llevó a otra y... confesamos que ya no nos soportamos. Lamento que te haya contestado así," Yo sabía cuánto en verdad le dolía. Pero el orgullo de Kero era simplemente demasiado grande como para dignarse a llorar como un bebé en frente de alguien, tal como lo hacía yo. 

Miré de reojo a Shaoran, y lo descubrí mirándonos. _Supe_ que este era el momento. _Tenía _que hacerlo ahora o no hacerlo nunca. Tenía que demostrarle a Shaoran Li que había alguien que sí me apreciaba, aunque todo fuera una farsa. No quería más de la simpatía de Shaoran Li. De hecho, no sabía qué diablos quería de él, ni por qué me torturaba al hacer esto. 

Me detuve, por lo que Kero también tuvo que hacerlo. Tomé una fuerte respiración, y me decidí. Me empiné para alcanzar la altura de Kero, que ahora me miraba completamente boquiabierto y lo hice. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, cerré mis ojos y tomé una fuerte respiración. Sus labios pronto tocaron los míos y pude sentir sus brazos en mi cintura. Todo pasó muy rápido. Pero no sentí nada. Y era decepcionante. 

Terriblemente decepcionante. 

No sé si era porque Kero y yo habíamos sido amigos más tiempo del que puedo recordar o porque no estaba tan atraída físicamente a él. 

No sé si era porque habíamos hecho tantas cosas juntos, o si era porque sabía que Kero comía tantos dulces que por sí solo podría mantener a la industria pastelera. 

No sé si era porque había otro chico, que aunque no era nada bueno para mí y maldición, estaba comprometido con una cabeza hueca; que me encantaba. 

No sé si era porque el sólo hecho de recordarlo con esa camisa mojada era suficiente para hacer que mis rodillas temblaran. 

No sé si era porque aunque lo detestaba, no podía evitar desearlo. 

No sabía por qué el beso con mi mejor amigo no estaba funcionando. En verdad, no lo sabía. _Deseé _que funcionara. Porque sabía que Shaoran me había arruinado. Porque aunque yo no tenía un gramo de materia gris en ese montón de gusanos que parecían ser cerebro dentro de mi cráneo, él venía y me salvaba. Porque aunque sabía que me odiaba, aún así yo le resultaba lo suficientemente tentadora como para mandar a sus principios por la borda. 

En verdad, deseé _desear _a Kero. ¿No decían que un clavo sacaba a otro? 

Pero había algo que me decía que sin importar las cosas que yo hiciera para vengarme de todos, incluso de él mismo, Shaoran Li me acecharía, por mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Y estaba jodida, porque súbitamente mi meta ya no era la misma. En Tomoeda ya no me quedaba nada. Tenía a Kero aquí. Mi hermano había continuado con su vida. Mi papá estaba arruinado en algún lugar de África. Ahora, todo lo tenía aquí. Y tenía delante de mí un reto aún mayor que hacer la vida de mi madre imposible. Tenía el reto de enloquecer a Shaoran. De hacerlo que se olvidara que tenía una prometida. De hacerlo olvidar nuestras diferencias. De hacerlo quererme. Porque yo quería que _él_ me quisiera. 

Ése, mis amigos, era mi nuevo reto. Y de paso, arruinaría la vida de mi madre, y ésa sería la cereza del helado. 

¿No podía la vida ser más justa, eh? 

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Okay. Vamos a analizar este capítulo con lentitud mientras les ayudo a cavar mi tumba y afilar la guillotina... ja, ja, ja. ¿Cómo están, mis queridos lectores? Yo aquí escribiendo poco a poco durante lo que me quedan de vacaciones —11 días— y a la vez obsesionándome con una serie de libros escritos por Stephenie Meyer, que se los recomiendo de todo corazón, especialmente si están en la onda estudiantil como yo. Sé que estoy divagando, pero no puedo evitarlo... Son tres libros (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse) y no puedo esperar para el cuarto. 

En fin, sé que deben estar furiosos conmigo, y tienen toda la razón. Pero tienen que saber que ése había sido mi plan desde el principio del fic, y que todo tiene una buena razón detrás de lo evidente. 

Ahora, lo importante es que canalicen toda esa furia asesina o frustración asfixiante en un review hacia la autora, vamos, siéntanse libres de descargarse conmigo XD. 

Como en este momento estoy un poquitín apresurada, os dejo sin más que decirles que el próximo capi estará cargado de frustración, celos y alguna escenilla que las mentes retorcidas y pervertidas como yo, encontraremos muy divertida. Ja, ja, ja. 

Muchos besos y saludos, 

Sakki. 


	10. Capítulo 9

Shaoran Li P

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No sé lo que sentí en el momento en que la vi besarse con ese tipo. Fue tortura, eso fue. Tortura en su más dolorosa y agónica expresión. Podía ver cómo los mismos labios que me habían besado más temprano, ahora besaban los de ese sujeto. Podía ver cómo los brazos que había rodeado mis hombros, ahora rodeaban los de él.

Apreté los dientes y traté de alejar mi concentración de eso. Apreté mis puños.

—"Salgamos de aquí, Meiling. Me duele demasiado el brazo," No tanto como me dolía el orgullo, pero claro que eso no debía agregar.

Pero Meiling no me escuchó, estaba demasiado boquiabierta mirando a la parejita del año.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? ¿Qué diablos _debía_ hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Actuar _cool_? ¿Fresco? ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría eso?

Por un momento lo único que veía era su lengua atravesada en la boca del otro tipejo y lo que quería hacer era colocarla en mi hombro, darle otra tunda por siquiera _pensar_ en él y acorralarla contra la pared para que aclaráramos algunos puntos.

¿Esto significaba que yo era _el otro?_ ¿El que tenía que esconderse en las sombras de los armarios y al que llamaría de incógnito para tener un encuentro sórdido?

Como no quería pensar en nada, agarré a Meiling del brazo y busqué la salida más cercana. No soportaría más de tanta estupidez. Si Sakura estaba lo suficientemente bien como para recorrer la garganta de un sujeto con su lengua, entonces ok. Ya no necesitaba de su "carcelero", ¿no?

—"¡Shaoran, me lastimas!" Sólo al grito de Meiling reaccioné, y de reojo vi que la parejita no se había inmutado. —"¿A dónde vamos?" Le envié una mirada dura y la solté. Al diablo. Meiling podía quedarse de audiencia y de violinista por todo lo que a mí me importaba. Tenía una llamada que hacer a mi tío, informándole del bienestar de la _pequeña_ Sakura.

Pequeña zorra. Eso era.

Lo había hecho a propósito. Simplemente lo sé.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando nos separamos, tanto Kero como yo quedamos sin aliento. Traté de equilibrar las ideas caóticas que recorrían mi mente, mientras tomaba fuertes respiraciones. Todavía sentía la cercanía a Kero, quien no había dicho nada. Intenté encontrar su mirada, pero de alguna manera conseguía esquivarla. Abrí la boca para disculparme, decirle que esto era una tontería y que nada conseguiría de tanta estupidez, pero él me ganó al hablar.

—"Tus amiguitos se fueron," Su voz sonaba áspera y aunque yo era consciente de que éste no era uno de nuestros mejores momentos, logró soltar una risita nerviosa.

Fruncí el ceño mientras lo miraba curiosa —"¿Qué dijiste?" Aún evitaba mi mirada, pero esta vez su voz no tembló tanto.

—"Tus amiguitos. Ya no están," Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa, mientras me volteaba a constatar ese hecho por mí misma. Era verdad. En algún momento de mi beso con Kero —argh, el pensamiento me disgustaba— Shaoran y Meiling se habían esfumado.

Me pasé una mano por la frente cuando me choqué contra la realidad. No sabía si echarme al suelo a reír o a llorar. De cualquier modo todas las personas que nos rodeaban y que pasaban a nuestro lado se detendrían a mirarme. Y si hubiera algún comedido, llamarían al hospital psiquiátrico.

Después de que pasaron algunos minutos, continué buscándolos. Aún no podía declarar nada. Podía ser que hubieran decidido darnos privacidad. _Nah. _Conociéndolo a Shaoran, probablemente diría... ¡que estaba muerto del coraje! ¡Debía estar bullendo en furia!

—"¿Para qué fue eso?" Kero me miró directamente, y las palabras se borraron de mi mente. Estaba confundida. Muy confundida. Como yo no estaba desembuchando nada, Kero continuó —"Cuando me pediste que fingiera que era tu novio, no sabía que era para sacarle celos _a ése,_" Me mordí los labios y no pude evitar reírme. Kero tenía razón. ¡Shaoran estaba celoso, después de todo!

—"Lo siento, Kero. En verdad. Sé que lo del beso fue algo asqueroso, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo, ¿me entiendes, verdad?" Lo tomé del brazo, y lo vi asentir casi mecánicamente. —"¡Ya sé! ¡Te haré un pastel extra! Te juro que te pagaré por este favor, Kero..." Lo vi asentir de nuevo —"Todo será como antes, pero mejor. Por cierto, ¿vas a entrar a mi instituto?" Avanzamos hasta la salida, no creo que Shaoran estuviera esperándonos, ¿no?

—"No. Ya discutí eso con papá. Voy a inscribirme en un curso de fotografía, tú sabes cómo siempre quise hacer eso, ¿no?" Me detuve en seco, un momento olvidándome de bailar el ula-ula de la victoria, y enfocándome en las estupideces que mi mejor amigo/ falso novio me decía.

—"¿Qué?" Alcancé a preguntar, casi muda de la sorpresa —"¿Vas a dejar el instituto?" Lo vi fruncir el ceño y masajearse el puente de la nariz. ¿Es que acaso Kero estaba intentando darme una excusa? ¡Ya podía imaginarme el por qué del enojo de Kaho!

—"No voy a dejarlo. Simplemente voy a darle una pausa. No me estaba yendo tan bien en algunas materias, ¿sabes?" Bueno, Kero no había sido el hombre más brillante y una lumbrera en cuestión de estudios, pero yo sabía que todo esto era simplemente mierda.

—"No puedo decir que te apoyo. Tú eres siempre el más responsable de los dos, Kero. No puedo creer que el Sr. Mizuki apoye esta estupidez," Fruncí mi ceño mientras sostenía su mano. Éste era el momento de encajarle algo de sentido común en esa cabezota dura. —"No echarás tu futuro por la ventana,"

Lo escuché suspirar, —"En verdad quiero hacer el curso, Saku. El instituto no es para mí," Ante eso me burlé.

—"¡El instituto no es para nadie, tonto! ¿Quién ves que va por la calle caminando mientras dice: 'Amo ir al instituto'? Es una _obligación_. Además sólo faltan _meses_ para que nos graduemos," Estreché mi mirada, y pude ver sus bellas facciones —Kero era bello, en verdad— recogerse en tristeza.

—"Hay algo que te sucede y que no me estás contando," Lo miré sospechosa. _Sabía_ que Kero me estaba escondiendo algo y no descansaría hasta llegar al fondo de ello. Pareció sonreír un poco con mi última acusación y lo apunté con el dedo índice —"¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que había algo! ¿Me lo dirás o quieres que te saque la verdad del trasero?" La sonrisa se profundizó un poco y la mano que me sostenía me dio un ligero tirón.

—"Si te lo digo, tendré que matarte" Recogí mi nariz y el sol de la tarde nos acogió. No importaba que no me lo quisiera decir. Estaba bien conmigo. Pero no sé si soportaría que me le cargue tanto y que lo joda hasta que confiese. —"¿Quieres regresar a tu casa?" La pregunta de Kero me tomó por sorpresa y supe que todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentar a la furia de Shaoran.

—"Nop. Vamos a tu casa,"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

—"¡Shaoran, espérame!" Las quejas de Meiling eran algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar por más tiempo. Tenía ganas de torcer el cuello de alguien y Meiling parecía gritar que la escogiera como mi víctima.

—"Vete a casa, Mei. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto," La vi abrir su boca por la sorpresa, pero nada me importaba en ese momento. Quería estar solo. Quería alejar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Quería retorcer el cuello de cierta castaña de ojos verdes y de piernas increíbles.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, y pronto llegué a la casa de mi tío. Qué bien. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. 3 de la tarde. Iba a tirar la toalla ahora. Si pasaba un minuto más en la compañía de Sakura Kinomoto perdería la poca cordura que me queda.

—"¡Wei!" Entré en la casa con la llave que Clow me había dado para este fin de semana desastroso. Escuché varias voces, lo cual me pareció extraño. Fruncí mi ceño sin aún encontrar alguna pista de Wei.

—"Shaoran," La voz calmada de mi tío me llegó desde la cocina.

¿Qué? _Oh, joder. _

—"Clow," Susurré, mientras me adentraba a la cocina. En ella, se encontraba mi tío, tal y como lo había dicho, Wei, y Nadeshiko.

—"¿Dónde está Sakura?" Tragué en seco. En verdad estaba jodido.

Y tenía que dar más explicaciones de las que hubiera estado dispuesto.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

—"Entra. Mi papá no está," Kero se encogió de hombros, mientras abría la puerta a una de las casas más grandes que hubiera visto. Sabía que el papá de Kero tenía dinero, pero nunca me había dado una real idea de cuánto. El hombre, al parecer, estaba podrido en dinero.

Traté de mantener mi mandíbula en su lugar, y que rozara la alfombra. Fruncí mi ceño al ver la cantidad de piezas lujosas que decoraban el gran lobby que ahora nos recibía. ¿Era eso oro? No me atreví a preguntar, por miedo a la respuesta. Talvez me vería tentada a robarme alguna pieza y tomar un viaje a algún lugar remoto donde Nadeshiko no me encontraría.

—"¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?" Kero evidentemente encontraba divertido burlarse de mí.

Dándole un golpe en el hombro avancé hasta una pared donde la madera era evidentemente roble rojo.

Ahora podía comprender lo poco que le hacía falta a Kero ir al instituto. Demonios, si mi padre tuviera una casa ocupaba toda una cuadra yo tampoco querría ir.

—"¿Y a qué se dedica tu padre a parte de lavado de dinero?" Kero soltó un bufido e ignoró mi pregunta. Hey, cúlpenme por ser curiosa —"Ven, te enseñaré mi habitación," Me guió hasta la escalera, la interminable escalera que llegaba hasta un tercer piso.

¿Ese cuadro era una imitación? Preferí guardar mis comentarios, porque evidentemente Kero no disfrutaba particularmente de hablar sobre su progenitor. Al menos no conmigo. De hecho, yo siempre había creído que el papá de Kero había fallecido hasta que un día, se apareció por Tomoeda. Curioso. No me había percatado si estaba bien vestido o no. Supongo que habría estado muy ocupada saliendo de mi estupefacción al verlo.

Kero se adelantó. Avanzó por el pasillo hacia la derecha y hasta llegar al fondo abrió una puerta. Sin esperarme, entró. Apresuré mi paso pero todavía tenía dificultades para desenvolverme como quería. Malditas costillas.

—"Wow," Traté de mantenerme _cool_ y no abrir mi boca como una verdadera campirana, pero fue inútil. La habitación de Kero simplemente era fantástica. Pulcra. Limpia. Blanca. De hecho, era todo lo opuesto a la personalidad de mi amigo. Creo que el wow se quedaba corto, en realidad.

La cama era gigantesca, las sábanas más blancas que alguna vez hubiera visto y con un montón de cojines que completaban el set "No somos de Kero". Había un amplio ventanal que al asomarme, pude ver la calle por donde habíamos llegado. La luz entraba en olas a la habitación, y como las cortinas estaban recogidas, aquello facilitaba la tarea de iluminar el cuarto.

Nunca hubiera podido relacionar a Kero con esta habitación. Nop. Ni en un millón de años.

—"¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?" Fruncí mi ceño. —"¿Quieres que sea honesta?" Le pregunté.

Kero se sentó en su cama. —"No,"

Me encogí de hombros, —"No me importa. Te diré algo y me obedecerás," Sentencié con firmeza, mientras observaba las múltiples maletas que reposaban detrás de la puerta. —"Cogerás esas maletas, y tomarás el siguiente avión, tren, bus, caballo o burro que parta para Tomoeda. Pedirás perdón a tu madre y le enviarás mis saludos. Y nos veremos este verano, cuando se acaben las clases y yo vaya de visita a Tomoeda. ¿Está claro?" Podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Kero, lo podía ver, y él no hacía ningún intento por ocultarlo. Continué, porque él no dijo nada —"Terminarás la secundaria y luego irás a la universidad. No vas a alterar ese orden, Kero"

Me miró, serio, talvez más serio de lo que nunca lo hubiera visto y eso rompió mi corazón. Quería a Kero. Y no quería verlo sufrir.

—"No voy a volver, Saku," Se echó en la cama, con los brazos detrás de su nuca. Okay. Me comenzaba a fastidiar.

—"No jodas, Kero. Vas a volver en este mismo momento," Lo vi fruncir su ceño.

—"Oye, por cierto," Soltó casualmente, mientras mi furia iba en aumento —"¿Qué rayos te pasó con ese mocoso, cómo se llama? ¿Shiolan?" Abrí mi boca para interrumpirlo pero él continuó —"¿Por cuánto tiempo me usarás para sacarle celos?"

—"¡No cambies el tema!" Le di un almohadazo, y en vez de enfurecerlo, tal como yo quería, sólo rió —"¡Eres insoportable! ¡No ha pasado nada con él! ¿Qué ideas tontas te has metido en la cabeza, eh?" Ah, sí, claro. Kero pareció lanzarme ese mensaje con su mirada.

—"En lo personal, no me importa cuánto. A más tiempo, más de tus pasteles, ¿no?" Lo vi encogerse de hombros. Argh. ¿Es que acaso Shaoran y Kero se habían graduado de la clase: 'Enfurece a Sakura'? ¡Y seguramente lo hicieron con honores!

Lanzándole otro almohadazo decidí dejar de pensar. Exacto. Kero sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y mis palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. No quería pensar en qué sería de su futuro, no quería pensar que ahora era mi novio —falso, pero mi novio a fin de cuentas— y no quería pensar en aquella victoria.

Síp. Shaoran se había muerto de los celos. Y eso estaba bien. Al fin le había podido dar una pequeña dosis de su propia medicina.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Pasé mi mano por mi cabeza y luché contra la tentación de arrancarme los cabellos de la frustración. Había decidido sentarme, pensando que sería para lo mejor, pero súbitamente me vi tan interrogado como cualquier criminal apresado por la policía. Ustedes saben, del tipo: '¿qué hizo el día 24 de Enero a las 17:00?'

—"Sí, se cayó" Me encontré diciendo por décimo sexta vez. También me encontré escuchando el chillido horrorizado de Nadeshiko. Nota Mental: Nunca vayas a ver una película de terror con esta mujer.

—"Shaoran, ¿no dejé bien en claro que debías _cuidarla?_" Okay. La había cuidado, quizás no de la manera en la que cualquiera de ustedes pudiera imaginarse, pero lo había hecho.

No pude evitar rodar mis ojos. Estaba comenzando a cansarme —"Tío, ella estaba _bañándose,_" Ahora, si me hubieran autorizado a acompañarla al baño, yo hubiera estado encantado de hacerla _hasta_ hace algunos momentos atrás. Ahora, la simple memoria de ella no me traía excitación sino una furia ciega por asfixiarla.

—"¿Cómo sigue del resfriado?" Okay. Si algún día mi tío planeaba hacer un cambio de carrera de inversionista a investigador/ interrogador, le esperaban los laureles. El hombre definitivamente no se comería la camisa en el trabajo. Ya esperaba un par de golpes aquí y allá que me hicieran confesarlo _todo._

Me encogí de hombros —"Parece que la medicina ha funcionado," Malditamente bien que funcionó. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, había estado tan bien que se había quedado ofreciendo un pequeño show en pleno centro comercial. Lamentablemente para mi cordura, al parecer yo había sido el único público presente.

Escuché que Clow suspiraba, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su mujer, que aún parecía contrariada.

—"Bueno, veamos el lado amable. A menos no sigue postrada en la cama," Clow soltó con humor negro, ganándose una dura mirada de Nadeshiko.

—"¿Cuándo crees que llegue?" Supe que la pregunta no estaba dirigida hacia mí y suspiré en alivio. Interrogatorio finito. —"No lo sé. No se me ocurre una razón para que Kero viniera hasta Tokio..." Sus voces se perdieron mientras subían las escaleras, seguramente a ponerse cómodos.

Genial. Había pasado el fin de semana más horrible aunque memorable de toda mi vida y ni siquiera un 'gracias' para el tonto.

Sentía ganas de beber. Pero la resaca del día después quizás no le agradara del todo a mi madre y diablos, no quería ser el objeto de burla de mis hermanas.

Además, mañana tenía que asistir al infierno, oops, perdón, el instituto. Y si no me equivoco también práctica con el equipo. Espero que el ejercicio logre arrancarme la energía que sobrecargaba mi cuerpo.

—"¡Tío!" Grité, mientras subía un par de escaleras. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse, justo después de que el timbre sonara. Sin sentir ninguna clase de curiosidad y al ver que Clow no contestaba, decidí que era tiempo de largarme. Estaba cansado. El brazo me dolía y ahora, me estaba poniendo quejica.

Pero por supuesto, los dioses volvían a jugar conmigo. Porque en la puerta, se encontraba Sakura, abrazada a su _novio._

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Resolviendo no ser cobarde y porque comenzaba a oscurecer —quizás porque pronto comenzaría a llover— arrastré a Kero a que me acompañara de regreso a casa. Por supuesto, muy a regañadientes lo había conseguido. No confiaba en mi estabilidad y no me convenía caminar por las calles, completamente sola.

La caminata había sido un poco más larga, pero como una de las raras veces, Kero se mantuvo en silencio y así anduvimos hasta que cruzamos el parque y con disgusto vi el patio de comidas. ¿Cuánto faltaría para que comenzara mi humillante trabajo ahí? No mucho, según mis cálculos. No quise enseñarle a Kero, porque probablemente se partiría de la risa y no me encontraba en el ánimo de reír con él.

Ráfagas de viento tibio recorrían los cerezos del parque, y me dejé llevar por el ambiente cálido de la tarde.

Este fin de semana había sido una catástrofe. Total. Me había sucedido de todo, comenzando por despertar de mi enfermedad inducida por la indignación que mi madre me había provocado, para luego pasar elegantemente a mi dolorosa caída y no olvidemos el beso que consiguió borrarme la mente y hacerme olvidar de cómo respirar y cuál era mi nombre, para que después fuera interrumpida por cierto felino demasiado adorable como para poder vengarme, y posteriormente el chico que más me irritaba pero que me encantaba, no dijera 'a' sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. ¡Ah! Y después había recibido la primera — y última se los aseguro— tunda de toda mi vida a manos del mismo cerdo insensible mientras yo me encontraba tan vulnerable, y lo peor de todo, ¡sin ninguna razón!

Si no había enloquecido en este par de días significaba que ya lo había hecho hace mucho.

Me encontré frente al lecho de amor, —entiéndase por la casa de mi madre y su nueva _pareja— _ y como no tenía llaves, me vi forzada a tocar el timbre. Por supuesto, no antes de que agarrara a Kero de la mano, y él rodara sus ojos.

Esperando ver cierto castaño refunfuñón-mal bebedor- celoso empedernido- cavernícola- pero guapo de todas formas, me desilusioné al ver la cara de Wei.

—"Señorita Sakura," Asentí, en forma de saludo, y pronto lo vi marcharse.

Cuando ya estaba tirando de Kero para que entráramos a la casa, el se mantuvo firme.

—"Tengo que irme," Dijo mostrando una sonrisa gatuna. Perverso.

Pero gracias a él no había sido _yo_ la que resultaba verde de los celos. —"¿Nos vemos mañana?" Fruncí mi ceño y luego me encogí de hombros —"Sigo demasiado enferma y no puedo asistir al instituto," Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa, y lo abracé —"Gracias por todo, Kero. Yo te llamo, ¿está bien?" Me separé de él y esperé hasta que se perdiera por la distancia. No tenía ánimo alguno de encarar los problemas que me esperaban.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y las energías malignas me golpearon tan brutal como inesperadamente. Suspirando, me aferré a la puerta. Ya casi podía oír los reclamos de mi dios griego. Está bien. Me había comportado mal. Lo había hecho lucir como un tonto —aunque no públicamente— pero él se lo había buscado. ¿Cómo podía traer a Meiling _aquí?_ ¿No sabía que me moría de los celos de aquella idiota parlanchina?

Fruncí mi ceño al no oír ninguna palabra. ¿Podría ser posible que sus gritos fueran tan estrepitosos que me he quedado sorda?

Enfrenté su mirada. Clásico. Estaba furioso. Sus manos se recogían en puños mientras su entrecejo se comprimía a más no poder. Podía ver cuán rígido estaba parado, lo inflexible de su posición. ¿Podría ponerse más apuesto que esto? No lo creía.

Sus ojos ámbares ardían. Nunca olvidaría la forma en que me miraban, ni tampoco lo ronca que salió su voz.

—"¿Te divertiste?" Lo escuché pronunciar en tono casi no audible, sumado a largos pasos que dio en mi dirección. No sabía qué responderle. En verdad, no sabía. Probablemente lo primero que saldría de mi boca sería pedirle perdón y explicarle con urgencia que Kero era sólo mi amigo. Que no estaba jugando con él de la misma manera en la que él estaba jugando conmigo. Que su beso sí había significado algo. No sabía qué, pero me hacía querer repetir la experiencia.

Abrí mi boca pero un grito que no provino de ninguno de los dos, pero sí del piso superior, interrumpió cualquiera de mis intentos por explicarme.

—"¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Los dos dirigimos nuestra mirada a mi madre, que apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Esperen un momento. Fruncí mi ceño y me crucé de brazos. ¿Qué _diablos _hacía Nadeshiko aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaba en alguna parte de París, en alguna pasarela?

—"¿Qué?" Salió gritando Clow atrás de ella, pero al parecer, estaba igual de estupefacta como si hubiera tenido un encuentro cercano con el mismísimo diablo.

—"¡Un gato! ¡¿Qué está haciendo un gato en esta casa?!" Subí un par de escaleras, y pude ver a Spi, _mi_ gato correr espantado hacia mi habitación. Sin hacer notar mí presencia y supe que Spinnel había metido las cuatro patas. No lo podía culpar, de todas maneras. El regreso de mi madre seguramente le había tomado tan desprevenido como a mí lo hizo.

—"¡Sakura!" Okay. Nadeshiko tenía que perder esa costumbre que le obligaba a gritar por todo como una verdadera loca. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y me asfixió en un abrazo completamente indeseado e inesperado. —"¿Cómo te sientes?" Conseguí separarme de ella, pero no suavicé mi cara. Ahí les iba una pequeña muestra de cuán inflado y lleno de aire estaba el cerebro de Nadeshiko. ¿Quién se podía asustar de una cosita como Spi? ¿Cuán difícil sería convencerla de que me encontraba a un paso de mi tumba?

Tomé una respiración profunda y decidí ganarme el Oscar —"No también, mamá. ¿Supiste que me caí?" Me toqué las costillas que aún me causaban ciertas molestias —"Respiro con dificultad y creo que tengo temperatura," Me toqué la frente y vi su cara, ahora fruncía el ceño.

—"¿Es cierto que Kero vino a la ciudad?" Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa. No podía evitarlo. Ahora que lo oía, la idea simplemente parecía irreal.

—"Síp" Me permití una sonrisa más grande —"¿Y adivina qué? Parece que se va a mudar aquí,"

Nadeshiko abrió sus ojos por el shock. No era que me gustara que Kero se quedara por todas las estúpidas razones que había mencionado. Simplemente me parecía increíble.

—"¿Y Kaho?" Lo último que quería era rellenar a Nadeshiko de información. En verdad, era lo último. Pero me vi forzada a hacerlo —"Kero se peleó con ella. Estoy segura de que es algo temporal, pero mientras tanto se va a quedar aquí con su padre," Miré de reojo a Clow, que ahora también bajaba las escaleras pero no en dirección de nosotras, sino de Shaoran.

—"Creo que necesito descansar," Ésa era mi excusa para cortar el interrogatorio de Nadeshiko. La vi abrir la boca para refutar, pero pareció cambiar de idea. ¿En verdad creía que iba a saltar en una pata por el hecho de que ella hubiera regresado sana y salva de su viaje? Por mí podría quedarse viviendo allá o su avión súbitamente desapareció y estoy segura de que me daría igual.

Nadeshiko me volvió a aprisionar en sus brazos —"Me alegro que estés mejor, hija. Tienes razón, deberías ya retirarte. Después de todo tienes que asistir al instituto mañana, ¿no? Ya has perdido suficiente clases, ¿no te parece?" Seguramente mi mandíbula cayó hasta el piso. Hasta el momento había creído que tenía asegurado mi día libre con Kero. Maldita sea. Ésa había sido la forma _amable _ de decirme 'Y una mierda que te creo, Sakura. Mañana llevarás tu trasero al maldito instituto aunque tengas todo el cuerpo enyesado'.

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en la habitación, por supuesto, no antes de echarle una última miradita al chico de mis sueños. Literalmente. Porque esa tarde casi noche en la que me acosté temprano más por rabia y frustración, que por otra cosa, fue la primera ocasión en la que tuve un sueño _mojado. _Y ustedes adivinarán con quién de protagonista.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Después de salir de la casa maldita, como ahora prefería llamarle, tomé en consideración cuán cansado en verdad estaba. Y es que atender a cierta bruja de ojos verdes y evitar que haga atrocidades, mientras se tenía una perpetua erección no era cosa sencilla.

Había escuchado la breve conversación entre Nadeshiko y Sakura, y me sorprendió que Nadeshiko conociera a uno de los novios de su hija, y que aún así lo aprobara. De hecho, parecía conocerlo. Me pregunto qué pensaría de mí en aquel puesto. Nop. No debería estar pensando en eso, pero ¿qué más se puede hacer? No recordaba que Meiling y yo hubiéramos compartido la misma intimidad que Sakura y yo habíamos compartido durante los últimos dos días.

Apreté mis puños mientras me preguntaba qué estatus tenía yo, en su vida. ¿Era aquel que se debía esconder en el clóset, a esperar que su novio saliera de su habitación? ¿Era su amigo _con derechos_? ¿O simplemente éramos peor es nada? En fin, cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido entre nosotros cambiaba radicalmente a la llegada de ese sujeto. Pero al recordar los besos que habíamos compartido y al sentir el dolor de mi labio, sabía que no era lo más cuerdo mantener algo así de explosivo, sabiendo que no acabaría en ningún lugar por el simple hecho de que ella y yo no nos soportamos. Cierto, podíamos conversar cuerdamente durante algunos minutos, pero, ¿cuántos eran? ¿dos, tres, antes de que comenzáramos a discutir? Con Meiling era diferente, porque el día en que discutiera con ella, tendrían que llevarme directamente al hospital psiquiátrico para un buen chequeo.

Estaba confundido. Y esa confusión me hacía sentir atrapado. Y odiaba sentirme así. Lo odiaba. Así como odiaba tener que presenciar cómo la desvergonzada Sakura se paseaba de la mano de su novio, cuando no hace un par de horas habíamos estado besándonos. Y también cómo yo tenía que pretender que nada de eso me fastidiaba.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No podía abrir mis ojos. O si los tenía abiertos, la oscuridad que me envolvía era absoluta. Tampoco mis oídos me servían de mucho. Intenté mover mis piernas, pero algo las sujetaba. Intenté con mis muñecas y con lentitud pude moverlas. Toque mi cara, y me cercioré de que no había nada que tapaba mis ojos. En efecto, la oscuridad venía de mí. Toqué la superficie en la que estaba acostada y supe inmediatamente que era una cama. Las sábanas probablemente de algodón. Un olor inundó mi nariz y respiré profundo para intentar tranquilizarme. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, con las piernas inmovilizadas, ciega y perfumada en rosas? No tenía sentido.

Intenté levantarme. Pero una fuerza que no reconocí me trajo de regreso. Pude escuchar una voz. No tardé nada en reconocerla.

—"Tan impaciente, como siempre," Una mano me tocó en el abdomen y me percaté por primera vez de que estaba desnuda. Y expuesta. Ante Shaoran.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas por soltarme y salir corriendo a toda carrera, aunque fuera incapaz de saber en dónde estábamos y por qué no podía ver nada.

Al ver que no daba resultado, decidí ser agresiva —"Shaoran Li, si esto es otra de tus reprimendas y estupideces, quiero decirte que..." Una cinta selló mis labios de manera casi dolorosa, y traté de sacármela con mis manos, pero otra vez se interpuso en mi objetivo.

—"Te la quitarás cuando sea conveniente," Su voz sonaba ronca, un poco impaciente, y sus manos eran suaves pero firmes mientras agarraban mis muñecas —"Disfrutarás de esto..." Sentí pánico. En serio, lo sentí. ¿En qué momento pensaba azotarme como ya lo había hecho? Quizás esta vez sería más drástico. ¿Era por venganza?

Pero todos mis pensamientos se vieron borrados en un segundo. No hubiera podido analizar nada ni aún si de ello dependiera mi vida. Resultó inútil cualquier intento, porque era imposible pensar cuando sus labios se deslizaban de mi cuello a mi pecho.

Sentí la humedad de su lengua deslizarse cuidadosamente de regreso a mi cuello, y una mordida que aunque fue sorpresa me agradó más de lo que esperaba. Sus manos ya no se encontraban en mis muñecas, ahora me acariciaban la cintura, descendiendo peligrosamente a un lugar que nadie había visto. Quise gritar por la invasión de uno de sus dedos y me sentí avergonzada por estar excitada. Me gustaba encontrarme a su merced y él lo supo. Oh, condenación, cómo lo sabía.

Escuché una risita ahogada, mientras sentía más de su peso contra mis piernas. Mis manos se aferraron a la sábana porque me vi incapaz de detener cualquiera de sus avances.

Su dedo me recorrió por completo, mientras su boca hacía cosas maravillosas en mi cuello. Traté de respirar, de tomarlo con calma, pero me encontré siguiendo el ritmo que trazaba con su índice. Lo sentí dentro de mí, casi en la superficie acariciando mi parte más íntima y sensible. Me encontré indefensa al sentir que sus labios finalmente se posaban en mi pecho izquierdo, primero deslizando su lengua, oh, aquella lengua pecadora a mi montículo, para luego sincronizar sus movimientos con los de su mano.

Quise acariciarlo. Quise tocarlo de la misma forma en la que él me estaba enloqueciendo. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo deseaba. Que me parecía el mejor hombre que hubiera visto en mi vida. Que estaría dispuesta a todo por él.

Me saqué la cinta de los labios, ignorando por completo el dolor.

—"Shaoran," Ahora eran dos dedos. ¿Quién hubiera creído que con dos dedos podría hacer tales cosas?

Acaricié su nuca, y resbalé mis dedos por sus hombros. Sólo podía sentir. Sólo sentir. Sentir sus labios besarme un pecho y con otra mano pellizcarme el otro. Podía sentir su peso, oh, cielos, aquel maravilloso bulto que tenía, presionado a mi cadera, mientras que con otra mano me daba la sensación más placentera de toda mi vida.

—"¿Me deseas, Sakura?" Lo pude escuchar, aquella urgencia en su voz que yo encontraba tan sensual. Sólo pude gemir. Él no tenía idea de cuánto.

—"¿Me quieres dentro de ti?" Si antes había estado sorprendida, ahora creo que estaba infartada. No sabía cómo responder eso hasta que sus dedos se movieron con mayor intensidad, trayendo más locura con su paso.

—"Sí, Shaoran, bésame..." Mis deseos fueron cumplidos, mientras me perdía en el ritmo de sus labios sobre los míos, el juego de nuestras lenguas sincronizadas como si hubieran ensayado para este momento.

—"Oh, Dios..." Gemí, al sentir sus dedos acariciar justo donde el ardor que tanto me estaba asfixiando provenía. Fuego. Era infierno y cielo al mismo tiempo. —"Shaoran, quiero tocarte,"

Podía escuchar cómo su respiración se agitaba, podía escuchar sus propios gemidos, al menos no creía que eran los míos. Su mano libre me agarró de la muñeca con más rapidez de lo que podía esperar, y me llevo hasta aquella parte de su anatomía que las mujeres no tenían y que yo nunca antes había tocado.

Al principio se sintió raro. Sus dedos seguían jugando conmigo, a un nivel menos intenso y mis manos se deslizaron con avidez por la suavidad de su masculinidad. Lo acaricié, sintiendo cómo mi propia agitación aumentaba a niveles insospechados, subiendo y bajando, escuchando con gran gusto cómo mi corazón aceleraba sus contracciones mientras los rugidos/gemidos que salían de su boca se ahogaban en mi cuello.

—"Sakura, detente. Te necesito ahora," Apenas sentí cuando me separó de su cuerpo. Sus manos dejaron de recorrerme y de cavar en mí. Sus labios se alejaron de mi boca. Me sentí sola por un momento. Pero en ese instante lo supe.

_Éste _era _el_ momento. Éste era.

Lo sentí volver a recostarse, sentí cómo una gota de sudor recorría mi mejilla. Sentí su lengua limpiarla. Una y otra y otra vez. _Okay._ Esto se estaba poniendo raro. Sentí su masculinidad apuntando en el lugar justo y que yo tan desesperadamente necesitaba conocer pero él estaba empeñado en lamerme la mejilla.

—"Shaoran..." Sus masculinos gemidos ya no estaban. Ahora eran reemplazados por maullidos.

Sí. Tal como lo oyeron. Abrí mis ojos y tomé una fuerte respiración.

Y fue así cómo recuperé la vista pero mi sueño se desvaneció. Y lo primero que vi no fue la cara de mi amante, sino de mi gato.

De hecho, era éste quien afanosamente me limpiaba la mejilla.

Y ya podía ver. Estaba en mi habitación, en la oscuridad que su pintura negra me ofrecía y en la suavidad de mi propia cama. Shaoran nunca había estado aquí y el pensamiento me enfureció tanto que aparté de un tirón al gato.

Podía sentir la incómoda humedad entre mis piernas y podía sentir la presión de mi ropa.

Maldición.

Había estado soñando. Por supuesto, qué idiota. Aún así, intenté cerrar los ojos y volver a aquel lugar maravilloso al que el Shaoran de mis sueños me llevaría. Pero fue inútil. Todavía podía escuchar los maullidos de Spi y súbitamente los golpes en mi puerta. Miré hacia la ventana, a través de un solo ojo, el único que pude abrir decentemente. Estaba claro.

—"¡Sakura, se te hace tarde!" La voz de mi madre me hundió más en mi miseria.

Imposible. Sólo a mí me podía pasar esto. Era inaudito que mi gato no sólo me interrumpiera una sino _dos_ veces. Y justo cuando las cosas se ponían más interesantes.

Ahora sabía que mi madre tenía razón. Odiar a los gatos era algo muy sabio. Muy, muy oportuno, también.

Y no podía expresar en palabras cuánto comenzaba a odiar a mi nueva mascota. Talvez, si volvía a unirse en su complot contra mí y mi salud mental, dejaría que Nadeshiko lo encontrara y lo tirara de patitas a la calle.

Uff.

Supe que no tenía el corazón para hacer eso, ni aunque el animal se hubiera interpuesto entre mi Shaoran, yo y la fantasía más erótica que hubiera tenido en mi vida.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de autora: **

¡¡HOLAAAA!! Ja, ja, ja pagaría un millón de dólares para ver las expresiones de sus rostros, ja, ja, ja sé que esto no tenía ninguna advertencia particularmente para las personas de corazón sensible —como yo, ja, ja, ja— pero supongo que la clasificación del fic basta para no sospechar que hay niñitas de 10 años leyendo mi perversión por ahí, ja, ja, ja, ja.

¿Y qué puedo decir al respecto sin sonrojarme? Bueno, ¿quién no ha tenido un sueñito interesante por ahí, de vez en cuando, eh? Ja, ja, ja fue el turno de nuestra protagonista y debo confesar que estaba matándome de la risa durante el proceso. Espero poder escribir la contraparte en algún momento oportuno —risas malvadas—.

En fin, mis vacaciones pasaron y ya sólo me queda una triste semana... Ah... Espero que no se enojen si al principio no puedo mantener el mismo ritmo de actualización que he mantenido durante mi tiempo libre, ustedes ya saben qué tienen que hacer para motivarme, ¿no? —por si acaso hay alguno despistado, presione el botoncito de abajo que dice GO! Para dejar un lindo review y alegrarle el día a la pervertida autora, okie?— como siempre cualquier reclamo, queja, opinión, halago, insulto es bien leído y recibido por mí, nunca lo duden, siempre estoy pendiente, aunque no puedo agradecer como quisiera—personalmente— pero en este momento estoy intentando dejar escrito gran parte del fic para evitar molestias por falta de tiempo en el futuro... que siempre las hay cuando el colegio se mete.

Un besote muy grande y especial a todos mis queridas(os) lectoras(es) que dejaron sus lindos comentarios en el capi pasado.

Saludos,

Sakki Chan.


	11. Capítulo 10

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando bajé a tomar desayuno, encontré un cuadro que quizás hubiera preferido ahorrarme y que quizás, si no hubiera estado de tan mal humor, habría ignorado. En la mesa del comedor, estaba expuesto un banquete que sólo un regimiento podría ser capaz de comer en un _mes_ y después de haber estado agonizando del hambre. Detrás de la mesa, Clow miraba con gran sorpresa a mi madre, devorar la comida que sólo Dios sabría cuánto demoró en ser preparada. Por supuesto, aunque Nadeshiko comiera como un cerdo, nunca perdía su belleza y sólo podía disculpar ligeramente a Clow por no mostrarse asqueado, como yo.

—"Sakura," Wow. Era sorprendente que pudiera pronunciar mi nombre con la boca tan llena. Resistí la tentación de alejarme corriendo. —"¿Hmm?" Pregunté mientras tomaba una manzana del gran cesto de frutas. Una manzana sería suficiente si se trataba de que hubiera perdido el poco apetito que me quedaba.

—"Buenos días. ¿Cómo has amanecido?" Me sentí tensa como cada vez que Clow me hablaba. Era incómodo, especialmente porque sabía que si no fuera porque él en verdad quería estar con mi madre, no quisiera verme ni en pintura. El sentimiento era mutuo así que no había problemas por ese lado. Simplemente no sabía cómo desenvolverme con él, sin soltar algo que no sonora tan amable. En especial cuando mi paciencia del día se había extinguido con Spi.

—"Bien, supongo," Logré soltar calmadamente, dándole un primer mordisco a mi manzana. Vi cómo Nadeshiko se había detenido, justo en el momento en el que creí no soportar más. Su apetito me quitaba _mi_ apetito.

—"¿Crees que ya puedas asistir a tu trabajo?" Ouch. Entrecerré mi mirada con fastidio, aunque ya había visto que eso sucedería. Nadeshiko simplemente no podía deshacerse de mí lo suficientemente rápido. Me preguntaba si su recientemente adquirida pareja tenía algo que ver en aquel asunto.

—"¿Qué trabajo?" Dándole otra mordida a mi desayuno elegí a hacerme la tonta. Pero como era evidente, Nadeshiko no tardó en cavar en mi memoria.

—"El trabajo que habíamos acordado que tomarías, después de clases." Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, para no soltar lo que pensaba de ese estúpido trabajo. No sé por qué, pero me sentía agotada. Me sonrojé y no pude evitarlo. ¿Por qué estaría cansada ahora, después de una buena noche de sueño?

—"Sí, sí. ¿McDonalds?" Fruncí mi ceño, con desagrado ante la idea. No quería trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida. Quería diseñar mis propios modelos _y_ si no había otra opción, no descartaba el modelaje como profesión. Quería usar ropa de diseñadores aunque no fuera la mía, no un ridículo disfraz del payaso ése mientras algún cliente indeciso decidía espetarme su orden.

—"Sí. El Sr. Wu ya debe estar advertido. Si quieres, puedo recogerte del instituto para que no pierdas tiempo buscando el local," Se tenía que tener _serios_ problemas visuales para no ver el vistoso local. Apreté las mandíbulas, recordando con rapidez mi resentimiento a mi madre. Un fin de semana me había hecho olvidar cuánto en verdad la detestaba. Especialmente cuando quería engañarme en su jueguito de palabras. Ésa era su forma de hacerme notar que estaría pendiente de que yo no me escapara después de clases hacia ningún otro lado aparte de mi soñado trabajo.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras una jaqueca comenzaba a formarse. Nadeshiko podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, por hoy. Estaba muy cansada como para poder discutirle.

—"Me voy," Sabiendo que estaba demás decirlo.

El camino al instituto nunca me había parecido tan liberador. Y no me importó llegar tarde, por primera vez en mi vida.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Fue fácil huir de mi casa, particularmente porque mis hermanas habían decidido que hoy era el día de "abraza a Shaoran hasta asfixiarlo", una peculiar fecha en la que me mantenía completamente alejado de la casa.

Así que al coger mis libros, aunque estuviera apresurado por salir, me percaté con un gruñido que la tarea que se suponía debía entregarle a Sakura, había sido completamente olvidada en medio del caótico fin de semana. No me sentí culpable por ello, sino más bien furioso, especialmente en el recuento de los hechos más recientes.

Cuando llegué al instituto supe que era demasiado temprano como para que Sakura hubiera llegado, pero no demasiado tarde como para encontrarme solo. En mi camino al salón, me encontré algunos amigos y profesores que saludaron en mi dirección, pero como mi ánimo no lo permitía, sólo recibieron de mi parte un cortante 'buenos días'.

Las ideas en mi cabeza no dejaban de atormentarme, pero nada se comparaba a la tortura que recibiría de mi supuesto mejor amigo, Eriol, a quien sabía que no podía evadir tan fácilmente como a todos.

—"Hey, Shaoran. No he sabido de ti en este fin de semana," No era una frase que se le adjudicaría a un amigo. Especialmente no si le sumabas el gesto sombrío. Nop.

—"He estado ocupado," Eriol frunció su ceño y solté un suspiro. —"Desembucha," Palmeó el hombro que aún me dolía, y me encogí por el dolor. No estaba seguro si después de todo podría presentarme a la práctica de hoy.

Arrugué mi entrecejo en un intento por ahuyentarlo. Fue inútil, obvio. —"Shaoran, me dirás lo que te tiene jodido y por qué te encoges como niñita cuando hago esto," Empujó su puño contra el lado más sensible de mi brazo.

—"¡Maldita sea!" No contuve el grito, consiguiendo la mirada ultrajada de algunos cuyas sensibilidades eran demasiado exquisitas como para que hubieran escuchado un insulto en sus vidas. Eriol sólo mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa. Súbitamente me parecía atractivo devolverle la _caricia_ sobre sus perlados incisivos.

—"Desembucha," Repitió, mientras caminábamos al salón.

Me debatí por un momento en contarle la verdad a Eriol. ¿Cómo podría empezar? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué tal con esto? 'Mi tío me dejó de niñero de la hija de su mujer, que por cierto, me muero por ver desnuda'. Ahora que lo ponía así, me hacía ver como el más grande pervertido del mundo.

Decidí ir por lo fácil. Mentir.

—"Me quedé encerrado," Okay. La mitad es mentira. _Sakura_ se había quedado encerrada. —"Y tuve que romper la puerta. Fin de la historia," Entrecerró sus ojos, como si no quisiera darse por vencido, pero en eso estábamos de acuerdo, no le diría una sola palabra más.

Tomé una fuerte respiración, cuando sentí el abrazo asfixiante de Meiling. _Genial_. Simplemente estupendo.

—"¡Buenos días!" Me la saqué de encima como pude y tomé asiento en mi banco. No acababa de sacarme encima a uno, y enseguida venía el otro.

Más compañeros llegaron al salón y no me molesté en corresponder a sus saludos y a sus estúpidas sonrisitas. Estaba de pésimo humor y no quería ser descortés con alguien que no se lo mereciera.

—"¡Imagínate mi sorpresa! ¡Su novio regresó! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y es apuesto! Por supuesto que ella _no_ se lo merece, pero ahora me siento más tranquila, ¿puedes creer que fuera lesbiana? ¡Yo creí que lo era! Con toda esa onda desadaptada y porque se junta con la escoria de la escuela, digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera estar con Daidouji?" Meiling parloteaba animadamente con sus compinches, que parecían estar sedientas y las palabras ponzoñosas que salían de la boca de Meiling, fueran el agua que necesitaban beber con urgencia.

Usualmente no gastaba mis energías escuchándola, ni siquiera cuando se dirigía a mí, pero como estaba obsesionado con Sakura, cualquier cosa que escuchara sobre ella llamaba mi atención. Apreté mis puños al oír los chismes que la bocona estaba inventando, pero lo que más me molestó fue que tenía razón sobre el regreso del susodicho noviecito.

—"¡Sí! Ja, ja, ja. ¿Te imaginas?" Meiling estalló en carcajadas y pronto me percaté que yo no era el único en prestarle atención. Todos los que estábamos en el aula la mirábamos expectantes, supongo que para obtener información.

La risa de Meiling llegó a un alto cuando Daidouji y sus amigos entraron al salón. La tensión era tangible entre ambas y me pregunté si la recién llegada habría escuchado los cuentos de Meiling.

Probablemente en el polo Norte no.

—"¿Qué me miras?" Preguntó despóticamente Meiling, mientras la otra chica sólo permanecía en silencio y luego se encogía de hombros. Con tranquilidad se fue hacia su asiento para dedicarse a conversar en voz baja con sus otros amigos.

Me sentí irritado más allá de la razón con Meiling. Sabía que podía joder. Sabía que podía ser una parlanchina. Pero no sabía que era una jodida perra. Nunca me había percatado de lo mal que se comportaba con las personas que no le agradaban, jamás me había percatado su falta de tacto y de reserva. ¿Sería este el monstruo con el que me tocaría vivir por el resto de mis vidas? No pude evitar gruñir mi frustración. Al parecer, Sakura no era la única que necesitaba de disciplina.

El profesor de Trigonometría entró y no tardó mucho en anunciar una prueba sorpresa. Joder. El día sólo estaba comenzando.

Disimuladamente desvié mi mirada hacia la banca junto a Daidouji. Así que Sakura había faltado otro día.

Apreté mis dientes con rabia. ¿Todavía la pobre bebé se sentía mal?

Pues eso estaba perfectamente en orden conmigo. Así ya no tendría la tentación de asfixiarla.

Ni de besarla.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Cuando entré en mi salón, el silencio reinaba y Herman Munster paseaba intermitentemente, de un lado a otro. Vi que todos tenían sólo una hoja sobre el pupitre y parecían concentrados en lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo.

Tragué en seco.

—"Señorita, es agradable contar con su presencia," La mirada de Herman claramente me indicaba que estaba siendo sarcástico. El hombre me despreciaba y supongo que era lo justo porque él tampoco era mi monedita de oro.

Me extendió una de las hojas que tenía en el escritorio y no me quedó ninguna duda de que ésta era una prueba. Una prueba que yo fallaría, porque venía de un pueblo cuya prioridad era Literatura y no Trigonometría, para mi desgracia.

Tomé la hoja y caminé con lentitud hacia mi pupitre, tratando de que mi cara de espanto no se notara mucho, especialmente porque por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho podía ver a Shaoran Li, quien no tenía reparo alguno y me miraba atentamente.

Apreté mis dientes porque él no era el único que me miraba con curiosidad. Todo el salón lo hacía, de hecho.

Me senté, pero estaba punto de un colapso. Okay. Tenía que tomar esto con calma. Respira. Inhala, exhala. Okay. Busca la hipotenusa de éste y saca la raíz cuadrada... ¿o era al cateto? Ay, estaba jodida.

—"Sakura" Levanté mi cabeza ante el susurro, y busqué de dónde venía. Tomoyo era quien me estaba llamando. Me sentí irritada por un momento, si quería adivinar de qué iba esta vaina tenía que hacerlo _ya._ No estaba dispuesta a una charla amistosa.

—"¿Qué?" Susurré mirando a Herman. Lo último que quería era que pensara que estaba copiando.

—"¿Te ayudo?" Miré a Tomoyo sorprendida, y me mordí el labio al ver que ella sostenía su hoja de tal forma que yo pudiera ver todo lo que había hecho, lo cual era _toda _ la prueba.

Eché un vistazo a Herman, sin poder creer mi suerte.

Okay. Necesitaba analizar mis opciones rápido. Opción una. Podía copiarle toda la prueba a Tomoyo, con el riesgo de que tuviera las respuestas incorrectas. Opción dos. Hacía yo mi propia prueba _sabiendo_ que mis respuestas estarían mal.

No había comparación.

Con avidez sostuve mi lápiz y comencé a copiar. Sí, no lo más ético, pero uno tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ¿no? Quizás después podría pedirle a Tomoyo que me _enseñara_ de qué iba todo esto.

Oh, ¿a quién engañaba? Esta materia y yo tenemos tanta compatibilidad como el agua y el aceite la tenía.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Había visto a Sakura deslizarse en el salón como si fuera la dueña de todo el lugar. También la había visto espantarse por la prueba que el maestro le entregó. La había visto caminar hacia su asiento. Y la había visto luchar por muy poco tiempo contra las preguntas hasta que finalmente comenzó a copiar lo que Daidouji le estaba ofreciendo.

Sí, dirán que estoy obsesionado. Y ya que tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo, _estoy obsesionado. _

Entregué mi prueba con disgusto y volví a sentarme en mi lugar, con la gran hazaña de no dirigir mi mirada hacia ella.

¿Qué hacía que me sintiera tan atraído por ella? ¿Qué era? ¿En qué momento había sucedido? ¿Desde que nos habíamos conocido? Sí, probablemente desde el primer momento en que la vi. ¿Qué me gustaba de ella? ¿Sólo me gustaba su físico? No, no sólo su cuerpo. Me gustaba su forma de ser, porque podía enfrentárseme y ser una molestia al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que recordar que nada podría suceder entre ambos. Absolutamente nada, porque cada uno tenía su propia pareja. Por supuesto que la mía no era por elección propia, pero igual le debía respeto. Meiling podía joder, pero yo la estimaba.

El timbre sonó, indicando el fin de la hora. Estaba aburrido. Sí. Demasiado aburrido. Y por eso Sakura me gustaba. Era una novedad, con toda su onda rebelde y su actitud, además de ese cuerpo que una chica de nuestra edad no debería tener. Me gustaba porque era algo nuevo, diferente de Meiling, muy, muy diferente. Sakura era una distracción. _Tenía_ que ser una distracción. Y ya había tenido suficiente.

El profesor comenzó a retirar las hojas que aún no habían sido entregadas y pronto pude oír los quejidos de Meiling.

—"¡Una prueba sorpresa!" Rodé mis ojos completamente aburrido. —"¡Estuvo difícil!" No, no lo estuvo. Lo difícil para mí fue concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Fruncí mi ceño y decidí levantarme. Después de esto, no tendría que volver a pensar/mirar/fantasear ni nada con Sakura Kinomoto. Mis responsabilidades hacia ella terminaban con entregarle las tareas que tenía pendientes y hasta ahí llegaba mi rol de buen samaritano. Estar junto a Sakura era como jugar con fuego, y más temprano que tarde me quemaría.

Sus amigos estaban reunidos a su alrededor, conversando animadamente hasta que se percataron de que yo me estaba acercando.

Daidouji tosió y señaló en mi dirección. Todas sus miradas recayeron curiosas sobre mí pero no me sentí incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me mirara y no era por ser presumido.

—"Sakura," Su cara fue la última en voltearse a mi dirección y por un momento la sorprendí. Pero rápidamente se recuperó, frunciendo su ceño.

Es la última vez que hablaría con ella. La última vez. Lo juro. Debía cortar el mal por la raíz. No quería terminar en la cárcel por asesinato y eso estaba seguro que lo cometería si Sakura continuaba buscándome pelea.

Le extendí la carpeta que tenía todos los trabajos, y pude ver cómo sus ojos volvían a expandirse en sorpresa.

—"¿Qué es esto?" La cogió sin huir de mi mirada. Aún estaba furioso con ella. No podía olvidar el papel de tonto que me había hecho interpretar. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

—"Tus tareas," Me encogí de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se me escapó, —"Disfrútalas. Todas para este miércoles," Sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera sospechosa.

—"¿Por qué no me las diste antes?" Me volví a encoger de hombros, y decidí hacerla sentir incómoda. Una milésima parte de lo que yo había sentido.

—"Estuvimos ocupados," Su sonrojo fue evidente. Sus mejillas se encendieron como dos farolillos rojos y bajó la mirada.

Me volteé, para regresar a mi asiento y me percaté de que ya había llegado el profesor de la siguiente hora.

—"Gracias," Su agradecimiento, aunque había sido susurrado, me alcanzó. Fruncí mi ceño, porque ser agradecida no era una de sus cualidades, al menos que yo supiera.

Apreté mis dientes y me senté en mi asiento. Sería difícil desintoxicar mi organismo de Sakura Kinomoto. Pero lo conseguiría. Estaba seguro que lo haría. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de que cometiera peores errores.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Había sido extremadamente vergonzoso. Y no por lo que había sucedido entre nosotros durante el fin de semana. Sino más bien por aquel sueño que había tenido con él de co-protagonista. Las imágenes regresaron como un vendaval a mi mente, cuando escuché que me llamaba. Mi espalda se puso rígida y mis manos me temblaron. Los cabellos de la nuca seguramente se me erizaron por el escalofrío.

Aún no había procesado las imágenes cuando me vi forzada a actuar coherente. No una tarea muy fácil cuando lo único en que puedes pensar es en cosas que sólo deberían estar en películas para adultos. Quería cavar un hoyo bien profundo y hundirme en él antes de enfrentarlo.

Sus ojos habían estado curiosos, por Dios. ¿Habría visto cómo me estremecí? ¿Tenía idea alguna de mis oscuros pensamientos?

La conversación había sido breve, particularmente porque otro profesor ingresó al salón, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando el escrutinio en su mirada ya no descansaba en mí. También se le notaba tenso, molesto y yo sabía por qué. No pude reprimir una sonrisita tonta. Shaoran estaba celoso. Pues le venía bien una cucharada de su propia medicina, porque yo me sentía peor cada vez que lo veía con Meiling.

—"Saquen su texto y en la página 108 encontrarán..." La voz del maestro me sacó de mis cavilaciones y traté de limpiar mi mente de Shaoran. No fue posible.

—"Sakura," Mi mirada se dirigió a Tomoyo, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido. —"¿Qué hay con Li?" Levanté mi cabeza en una reacción inmediata que no pude evitar. Creo que incluso me sonrojé.

—"Nada," Mentí esquivando su perspicaz mirada, y me percaté que tanto Yukito como Naoko habían regresado a sus respectivos pupitres. Ay, ¿tanto me había demorado en mis ensoñaciones?

Pero como era obvio, Tomoyo no se resignó con mi respuesta —"¿Cómo es que te trae tu tarea?" Tomé una fuerte respiración, tenía que calmarme.

—"¿Hablas en serio?" Fruncí mi ceño y puse mi mirada más asqueada —"El idiota se olvidó de entregármela. ¿Qué clase de mente de pollo se olvida de algo tan importante?" Bueno. En realidad no me alejé mucho de la verdad. Por supuesto que no lo consideraba un idiota, pero lo último que me convenía era que todo el instituto tuviera la más mínima pista de que Shaoran Li invadía mis sueños más retorcidos. No, eso no me convenía particularmente por cierta muchacha escandalosa que no dudaría en romperme la columna vertebral si se enteraba que su prometido y yo hemos ido más allá de los abrazos amigables. Como aún no conocía del todo a Tomoyo, no podía estar cien por cien segura de que no era una adicción de este colegio esparcir la información más privada de todos a todos.

Suspiré en alivio cuando Tomoyo pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. —"No te conviene meterte con ellos, Sakura" Claramente se refería a Shaoran y todo su grupito de chicos populares. Asentí a su oración, pero sabía que ya no había salvación para mí. Había cruzado las líneas enemigas.

Agradecida porque Tomoyo decidió prestar atención las tonterías que el profesor estaba diciendo, y no continuó con sus comentarios/advertencias ni con el interrogatorio previo al que me había forzado —ustedes saben, ¿estabas enferma? ¿cómo te sientes? ¿ya estás bien? ¿No es contagioso?— y al que yo había respondido en monosílabos por temor a meter la pata y contar más de lo que debía. En parte, le debía a Shaoran la oportuna interrupción, pero supongo que me lo debía, ya que ahora estaba forzada a mentir sobre todo lo había sucedido entre nosotros, que aunque no llegaba a compararse con mis sueños —sonrojo— podía ser suficiente como para que Meiling nos triturara los huesos. A _ambos. _

Suspiré, mirando la carpeta que Shaoran me había entregado. Estupendo. No sólo tendría que asistir a mi estúpido trabajo como cajera, sino que también tendría que ponerme al día con los deberes y atender a clases. Tiempo, tiempo. Quería ver a Kero, quería leer un buen libro como no lo había hecho en las últimas semanas o ir al cine a ver alguna buena película y todo esto me frustraba. Estaba cansada porque a pesar de haber dormido plácidamente, el contenido de mis sueños provocó que no recibiera descanso alguno de ellos, y encima de todo, me dolían las costillas que aguantaron el golpe en el baño.

En serio.

¿Algo me podía ir peor?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Salir del salón, durante el receso fue una bocanada de aire puro y fresco directo a mis pulmones y unas pequeñas vacaciones a mis oídos, de todos los chismes que Meiling tenía en su almacén para sus amigas. Lo más extraño era que toda la conversación se centraba precisamente en la última persona de la que quería oír/ hablar.

Al parecer, Eriol también estaba harto, y fue por eso que lo seguí a sentarme en una mesa separada de Meiling. Honestamente, ¿es que acaso no tenía que _respirar_?

—"Aburrido," Eriol rió por un momento —"Estoy mortalmente aburrido," Me encogí de hombros, mientras abría mi soda.

—"Tengo que conseguirme una chica," Continuó, mientras escaneaba toda la cafetería. —"¿Crees que sean ciertos los rumores sobre Kinomoto?" Entrecerré mi mirada.

—"¿Cuál de todos?" Pregunté honestamente. En serio. Meiling había inventado tantos que si Eriol quería que yo fuera más específico sobre ella, tenía que ser más explícito.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa —"Que tiene novio," Ahí iba de nuevo. Todo tenía que regresar a ese maldito punto para mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Estaba harto!

—"Sí," Gruñí mordiendo mi sándwich. No quería hablar de esto. No quería hablar de ella. No quería escuchar sobre ella. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? ¿Por qué nadie parecía entender que estaba tan obsesionado sobre ella que cualquier conversación que alguien tuviera conmigo, tendría que terminar sobre ella? ¿Por qué?

Eriol se encogió de hombros —"No hay problemas con eso. No soy celoso," Rodé mis ojos. Genial. Otro idiota a la lista. Haz fila, amigo.

—"¿Crees que yo le guste?" No pude evitarlo, y rodé otra vez mis ojos. En serio. Me mordí la lengua para preguntarle: '¿sabe que existes?'.

—"No lo sé," Mi respuesta fue lo suficientemente honesta. Le pagaría un millón de dólares a quien pudiera descifrar la mente de aquella chica.

Eriol pareció satisfecho —"Bueno, si no le gusto a ella, talvez pueda tener alguna oportunidad con su amiguita. ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Daidouji. Meiling se la pasa hablando de ella todo el día..." Al parecer no era el único en notar el odio acérrimo que Meiling sostenía por esa chica.

Fruncí mi ceño, —"Eriol, ¿no tienes suficiente con todas esas chicas que te persiguen?" Era una pregunta que siempre había querido hacerle. Eriol siempre había sido acechado por la populación femenina del instituto. Al no parecía incomodarle, pero de haberme encontrado en su posición, seguramente me sentiría irritado. Nunca me había percatado que probablemente Meiling fuera la responsable de que ninguna chica tuviera el valor de acercarse con otras intenciones a parte de amistad, hacia mí.

Eriol frunció su ceño, pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros —"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Dónde está el reto en eso? ¿Qué chiste hay en conquistar a una chica que se muere por ti?" No pude evitar fruncir mi ceño ante su razonamiento, pero no dije nada, así que él continuó hablando —"Supongo que Sakura será difícil, de hecho, no me ha mirado ni una sola vez. _Eso_ es un reto," Se rió con malicia, y apreté mis puños. ¿Por qué me habían entrado ganas de golpear esa linda carita de niño guapo que Eriol tenía?

—"¿Y Daidouji? ¿Dónde está el reto con ella?" Intenté cambiar de tema para olvidar mi furia, y Eriol siguió la corriente.

—"Eso es sólo para joder a Meiling y probablemente al idiota de Yamazaki. Y además, está buena" Su frase provocó que ambos dirigiéramos nuestra mirada hacia la mesa en donde un gran grupo conversaba y reía. Sakura estaba riendo. No era muy común verla reír, pero le sentaba.

—"Deja de joder, Eriol. Si te metes con Daidouji, Meiling tendrá tu cabeza de desayuno," Aparté mi mirada de la mesa y encontré a Eriol mirándome. Oops. Busted.

—"Te gusta," No pude reprimir un gemido interno. Maldita sea. —"Te gusta Kinomoto," Respiré con fuerza. ¿Es que era un libro abierto? ¿Ya no podía guardar ni un secreto?

—"No," No parpadeé cuando lo dije. Es que era cierto. Sakura no me gustaba. Sakura me obsesionaba.

Pero Eriol no se tragó mi cuento y soltó una carcajada —"¡Te gusta Sakura Kinomoto!" Apreté mis dientes sintiendo que el último sorbo que le había dado a mi soda sabía a mierda.

Maldita sea.

—"Publícalo en un maldito periódico," Pero Eriol estaba sumido en sus risas ahogadas y miré alrededor para saber si alguien había escuchado. Gracias a Dios nadie parecía haber oído nada.

—"¿Desde cuándo?" Entrecerré mis ojos. —"Si crees que te voy a contestar eso, estás muy equivocado," Él sólo volvió a reírse, y me hundí en mi miseria.

—"No te culpo," Se encogió de hombros —"Está buena. Mejor que Meiling," Pareció darse cuenta de algo y la ola de risa volvió a estallar.

—"¿Ya terminaste?" Pregunté con impaciencia, todo mi apetito directo al drenaje.

—"Estaba pensando. Meiling te haría picadillo si supiera. Cuéntame, ¿ya la besaste?" Miró mi cara, como si quisiera averiguar la verdad y miró mi labio con curiosidad. El labio que Sakura había herido.

Sabiendo que ya estaba en el infierno, decidí contarle. ¿Qué más daba? —"Jura que no le contarás a nadie, aunque te torturen y juren que van a matarte,"

Eriol sonrió satisfecho, —"¡Soy una tumba!"

Okay. Era una historia más o menos larga.

Descubrí que no sólo Meiling podía fisgonear en la vida de otros. Eriol lo sabía hacer a la perfección. Sólo podía agradecer que la percepción de Eriol no la tuviera Meiling, caso contrario, estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Ay, ¿en qué lío me había metido?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

—"¿Vas a comerte eso?" La voz de Yukito provocó que saliera de mis pensamientos, y le extendí el resto de mi hamburguesa —la mitad— con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Qué cerdo eres," Ésa era Naoko, que no despegaba la vista de un nuevo libro sobre vida alienígena.

—"Esa no es ninguna novedad," Yue habló sobre un cuadernillo, que sostenía mientras dibujaba algo que no había permitido que ninguno de nosotros viéramos.

Ninguno de los comentarios sirvió para que Yukito se arrepintiera de quitarme lo que me quedaba de comida. Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que en realidad no tenía hambre.

—"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un joven que todavía necesita crecer" Yukito se encogió de hombros, y provocó que Tomoyo y yo nos riéramos. El pensamiento de que él quisiera crecer más, cuando tanto su hermano como él mismo, me sacaban una cabeza de alto, dejaba mucho que decir.

—"¿Es que acaso ya no quieres entrar en el salón?" Tomoyo preguntó, mientras husmeaba en el boceto de Yue, quien no tardó nada en apartarlo con un rápido movimiento.

—"¿Sabían que en la Dinastía del emperador...?" Yamazaki había estado demasiado ocupado comiendo como para unirse a la conversación, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

—"Calla, Yama. Tengo un plan," Yue interrumpió cualquier historia que Yamazaki hubiera comenzado a decir, y atrajo la atención de todos cuando dejó su cuadernillo sobre el centro de la mesa que estábamos ocupando. Lo miré con curiosidad, y recibí una sonrisa calculadora.

—"¿Y cuál es el gran plan, genio?" Tomoyo agarró el cuaderno y lo estudió sorprendida, para luego dirigirle una mirada de pocos amigos a Yue —"¿Qué nos atrapen? ¡Esto es una locura!" Miré el cuaderno, en el que estaba dibujado el instituto.

Con llamas alrededor. Muchas llamas. —"¿Incendio?"

Yue asintió satisfecho —"Masivo. Gente gritando, despavorida. ¿No suena genial?" Sí, sonaba genial para un loco psicópata.

Tragué en seco. Yue había dicho que yo era un bebé en cuestión de hacer travesuras. Probablemente lo era. —"¿Hablas en serio? Me castigaron por una semana —creo que dos—por sólo alarmar. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería esto?" Okay. Sin importar que no hubiera sido yo la que había cumplido con el castigo —limpiar la cafetería, ¿recuerdan?— me habían _castigado._

Yukito frunció su ceño —"Sakura tiene razón. Podrían expulsarnos,"

Naoko había regresado a su lectura, pero eso no le impidió comentar —"¿Expulsión? ¿A quién le importa una expulsión? Iremos a la cárcel,"

Tomoyo asintió —"No se va a poder hacer, chiflado. ¿Qué pasará si alguien queda herido?"

Yamazaki suspiró —"Pueden haber _muertos,_ viejo,"

Pero Yue parecía inflexible. Se encogió de hombros. —"Okay. No toda la escuela. ¿Qué tal el gimnasio?"

Los ojos parecieron iluminársele a Tomoyo —"¿Durante la práctica de las porristas?" ¿Eh?

—"¿Por qué?"

Tomoyo me sonrió malévolamente —"Meiling Li es porrista," Una pequeña sonrisa se puso en mis labios.

—"Supongo que no será tan masivo como quieres," Yamazaki se encogió de hombros, mirando a Yue —"Pero servirá como diversión,"

Yukito sonrió un poco —"Y será suficiente como para darle un infarto al viejo Zhang," Oh, sí. Nuestro director no soportaría semejante golpe.

Yue sonrió —"¿Se unen?"

Tomoyo estrechó su mirada, —"¿Bajo mis condiciones?" Yue asintió apresuradamente.

Fue mi turno, —"¿Nos vamos a dejar atrapar?" No me convenía agregar otra detención a mis agresiones, particularmente porque no tenía _tiempo._

Fue Yukito quien me contestó —"Diablos, no. Si nos atrapan será porque alguien nos berreó,"

Yue lució exasperado, —"¿Se unen o no?"

Tomoyo sonrió —"Síp,"

Naoko sólo asintió. Yukito también. Yamazaki soltó un —"Maldita sea, será divertido," Y pronto la mirada de todos recayó sobre la mía.

Con un suspiro, solté mi respuesta. —"Cuenten conmigo," Sabía que esto sería una molestia y un futuro dolor de cabeza. Que sería el acto más vandálico que hubiera cometido en toda mi vida y que tenía razón a creer que no traería nada bueno. Pero todo valía la pena si podía ver a Meiling Li gritar del pánico.

Síp. Valía la pena.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

—"Estás jodido," Soltó Eriol con su maldita sonrisilla irónica en la cara. Rodé mis ojos. No necesitaba que alguien confirmara que estaba jodido. Ya lo sabía. Y lo sabía bastante bien.

Le había contado desde que la conocí, el anuncio de mi compromiso, el inicio de clases, las veces que ella me había provocado, cuando estuve "cuidándola", cuando había conocido a su novio, todo absolutamente todo. La historia era más o menos larga, pero Eriol había estado tan ávido de información que no le importó que yo monopolizara la conversación durante todo el receso, para sólo declarar al final un 'estás jodido'.

Un jodido 'estás jodido'. Digo, ¿no tenía alguna clase de consejo? ¿No me iba a decir que me aleje de ella de una buena vez por todas? ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

Fruncí mi ceño al ver que su sonrisa no se borraba. ¿Qué diablos le parecía tan divertido?

—"Yo digo que le gustas, viejo," El comentario fue tan inesperado y su contenido me tomó por completo de sorpresa. Fruncí mi ceño. Eso no era cierto. Y si creía que eso era lo que _yo_ quería oír, estaba equivocado. _No_ necesitaba que me alentara, ¡necesitaba que hiciera que algo de sentido entrara en mi cabeza, por Dios bendito!

—"¿No lo has cogido, Eriol? A ella le gusta jugar. Conmigo. ¿Y tú me dices que yo le gusto?" Bufé a lo ilógico de la idea. Sakura sólo quería vengarse de todo el que tuviera alguna relación, parentesco o amistad con su madre. Y yo le ofrecía las oportunidades más perfectas para que me tratara como le viniera en gana, por esta estúpida atracción que sentía hacia ella.

Por una vez en su vida, Eriol adoptó un gesto serio. Hasta el momento, había creído que era virtualmente imposible.

—"No, Shaoran" Fruncí mi ceño —"¿No lo ves? Tú le gustas," Rodé mis ojos, porque estaba hablando estupideces.

—"No me soporta. Y además," Solté con un suspiro resignado —"si aún fuera cierto lo que estás hablando, lo cual no es así, tengo que aclararte estoy comprometido,"

Eriol resopló como si la idea le parecía ridícula —"Joder, eso no significa que estás castrado,"

—"_Eso_ es exactamente lo que significa," Me levanté de la mesa, sin ningún interés en continuar con esta conversación. Había sido inútil contarle todo a Eriol. De hecho, había sido más perjudicial que otra cosa.

Porque había dejado su frasecita retumbando en mis oídos.

'_Tú le gustas,' _

Como si no tuviera la suficiente inspiración para mandar al infierno a todo.

'_Tú le gustas,' _

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

—"Hasta mañana," Me despedí de la mano de Naoko y Yamazaki, cuya ruta era opuesta a la mía. ¿Mi destino? Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie —no sé por qué, en realidad— iría al McDonalds.

Hoy no me había ido tan mal en el instituto, y se podía decir que tenía una buena razón para asistir y no pretender muerte cerebral esta noche.

Aún no me quedaba claro de qué iba todo el odio de Tomoyo hacia Meiling, pero no es como si me estuviera quejando. Meiling en verdad podía ser detestable y si alguien en verdad merecía todo lo que mis amigos le tenían preparado, ésa era la prometida de Shaoran.

Ah... Shaoran. No sabía ni cómo comenzar sobre él. Estaba avergonzada aunque sea por razones que él no supiera, pero no podía evitar sentirme con la mente sucia. Además, él seguía tan molesto conmigo que no me había dirigido una sola mirada —créanme, había estado _muy_ pendiente— mucho menos la palabra.

Digo, había sido un plan maestro convencer a Kero para que me siguiera la corriente, pero ¿cuánto debería pagar con Shaoran? ¿En verdad pensaba ignorarme hasta el fin de nuestros días?

Suspirando porque no tenía ningún plan bueno a mano, caminé con lentitud hacia mi nuevo y forzado trabajo. Cuando vi un Mercedes, extrañamente parecido al de Nadeshiko parqueado en frente del local, no me quedó ninguna duda de lo forzoso que sería mi estancia laboral.

—"¡Hija!" La voz de Nadeshiko me llegó desde la distancia, y quise llorar de la frustración en ese mismo momento.

En serio. ¿Cuánto más podría empeorar mi vida? Y sé que no tengo tiempo ni para quejarme mentalmente, pero qué diablos. Tenía una completa zorra —preñada— por madre, un padre que se había olvidado de mi existencia y hundido en el alcohol, un padrastro que probablemente quería verme en un internado en Suiza, un hermano que no recordaba ni cómo me llamo —seguramente—, un gato que interrumpía mis fantasías, unos amigos pirómanos, un mejor amigo cuyo futuro le valía un bledo, una loca psicópata chismosa y hablantina a la que pronto le haría pegar el susto de su vida por rival y el último detalle pero no el menos importante, un chico al que me encantaba y sobre el que estaba obsesionada pero que yo le resultaba tan madura como una niña de tres años —¿una tunda, recuerdan?— y que no me dirigía la palabra_ y_ que estaba comprometido.

En serio. ¿Cómo alguien no puede quejarse estando en mi situación?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

El Sr. Wu —socio de Clow, y ahora mi nuevo _jefe— _ resultó ser tener el mismo atractivo como una moneda sin valor y embarrada en lodo. Exacto. Un hombre bajito, que aunque yo no estaba usando tacones altos —estaba en zapatillas deportivas, ¡por Dios bendito!— y siquiera le sacaba un par de pulgadas de altura. Su cabeza brillaba por el efecto de la calvicie y el poco pelo que le quedaba se curvaba en ondas —no rizos, más bien como un copete— que resultaban bastantes anticuados para la época. Sus ojos eran saltones, y sus cejas estaban pobladas de canas, lo cual me hacía dudar de la autenticidad de la negrura de su cabello. Tenía un gran lunar cerca de la nariz, que se movía al compás de su monótono ritmo, pero aquel detalle se perdía debido a la protuberante nariz aguileña cuyo bellos parecían estar apuntando en mi dirección. Llevaba un terno cuyo saco no combinaba en color con el pantalón —un café más claro y otro más oscuro, casi negro— y su camisa amarilla no iba con la corbata roja chillona que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, o al menos así parecía. Los que deberían haber sido zapatos de cuero y de acuerdo al color de su cinturón, negros, eran en efecto, zapatos negros pero _deportivos. _Y el toque final era que sus manos se movían nerviosamente lo cual acentuaba más el dedo medio de su mano derecha cuya uña tenía el hongo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida, el mismo que usaba para poner en su lugar los lentes de botella.

Se preguntarán por qué noté tantos detalles en un payaso como éste —y sin querer ofender a los payasos, ¿eh?— porque _no tenía otra cosa más que hacer. _

Nadeshiko me había presentado al Viejo Wu, como prefiero llamarle, y había sido bastante explícita al decir que sólo podría salir de mi turno acompañada por _ella._ Nadie más. Ni siquiera podría irme sola. Así que, si mi turno —que terminaba a las nueve de la noche— no coincidía con _su_ horario, tendría que esperar hasta que recordara que existo. Luego de haber dejado claras sus leyes al Viejo Wu, se marchó con la sonrisa más grande que le hubiera visto en los últimos días.

Y fue ahí cuando comenzó. El hombre cuya etiqueta leía "GERENTE" había preguntado fastidiado: —"¿Sabes algo sobre administrar la caja registradora?" Y yo, tan inocente o tan idiota había dicho 'no'. En ese momento no noté las miradas de simpatía y pena que me enviaron los que serían mis compañeros de trabajo. En ese momento no me percaté de los suspiros que algunos soltaron, ni el gruñido de otros.

Cuando el Viejo Wu me llevó a recorrer el local, que era uno de los más grandes que hubiera visto, comenzó a explicarme detalladamente toda la clase de estupideces que te dicen cuando inicias un trabajo. No toques eso, llega a tal hora, llama si tienes problemas con algún cliente aunque el cliente siempre debe tener la razón, no tienes que aceptar propinas de nadie, no interactúes con ningún cliente, no seas grosera, toma éste tu uniforme, y sí, tienes que ponerte la estúpida gorrita aunque no estés en el sol y blah, blah, blah.

En general, el local tenía movimiento, y había varias otras cajeras —una tres o cuatro a parte de mí— más personal en la cocina, más el del aseo, tres de seguridad y si contamos al idiota que me había tenido parada por tres horas seguidas escuchando su 'blah, blah, blah', ése era todo el personal.

Cuando hizo una pausa —creo que para ir al baño— sospeché que la charla interminable ya estaría a punto de terminar. Bueno, tenía que mirarle el lado amable. Ahora sabía que la caja registradora podía ser operada hasta por un mono con título de 'GERENTE' —sin ofender a los monos—.

—"Oye," Dirigí mi mirada directamente a mi derecha. En ella, encontré a una joven —una de las cajeras— que me sonreía, y por un momento fruncí mi ceño. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Cuando extendió su mano, y su sonrisa sólo se agrandó, supe que era alguien amable y mis dudas se evaporaron.

—"Sayuri," Dijo apuntando su nombre en la misma ridícula tarjetilla que todos cargaban en el pecho. Sin ningún ánimo de añadir sarcásticamente 'también sé leer', decidí ser amable y contestar su saludo con mi nombre. Calculé su edad cercana a la mía.

—"Sakura," Su sonrisa se borró por un momento, y un gesto ceñudo pobló su cara —"El Sr. Wu te está matando del aburrimiento," Afirmó, no preguntó. Supongo que mi cara podía reflejar todo por lo que mi mente atravesaba.

Como no sabía si lo más conveniente era confiar en ella o no, ignoré lo que dijo y solté una pregunta.

—"¿Es así con todos?" Me mortificaría muchísimo el hecho de que el mono/ payaso en traje pensara que yo sufría alguna clase de retardo mental y sus cátedras iban dirigidas en exclusividad para mí.

La sonrisa de Sayuri volvió a aparecer mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro. —"Tranquila. Así es con todos en el primer día. Y será mejor que le prestes atención o comenzará a fastidiarte. Y pronto te tomará una prueba," Me encogí de hombros. Sabía que no había forma que este hombre pudiera despedirme, no, mientras Clow y Nadeshiko vivieran.

—"Gracias," Solté una pequeña sonrisa que aunque falsa, la alejó de mí. Eso o el hecho de que tenía que atender a un cliente.

Me vi sola en un instante, nadie más se molestó en hablar conmigo y supongo que eso estaba bien. Tomé asiento en una de las sillas cercanas y esperé a que El Discurso más Grande de mi Vida llegara de donde que se hubiera metido, cuando vi algo que me horrorizó. El grupo de baloncesto entró por la puerta principal, haciendo escándalo y captando la atención de todos en el lugar. El grupo de baloncesto de mi nuevo instituto, debo agregar. O sea, Shaoran incluido, y al igual que todos, luciendo fresco porque recién se había dado un duchazo y conversando con el amigo con el que lo había visto durante el receso.

Y eso no era lo peor. Ellos no eran los únicos, sino que también el amplio grupo de porristas, o sea, Meiling incluida, los acompañaba.

Me lancé al piso en un ataque de pánico y aunque sé que resultaba idiótico, y más tonto de lo que debería ser, me pareció que era lo más correcto deslizarme por el suelo como cualquier buen soldado haría en medio de una guerra, en dirección de la protección de la cocina.

'_Quenomevean.Quenomevean.Quenomevean.Quenomevean'_

—"¿Qué vamos a ordenar?" Escuché múltiples voces que pedían con gran detalle lo que sería una ración para alimentar a todo un continente, aparentemente, sin decidirse aún. Pude oír más conversaciones triviales y el propio sonido que provocaba mis rodillas y codos mientras me deslizaba alejándome del caos y la humillación pública.

—"Señorita Kinomoto," Cuando levanté mi mirada, pude ver al Viejo Wu arrugar su nariz en disgusto al haberme encontrado huyendo hacia la cocina, mientras me arrastraba. Oh, maldición. —"¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" Mordí mis labios para contener la risa histérica que la situación había provocado. Debía admitir, podía lucir bastante ridícula en este preciso momento.

—"Eh..." Me levanté con cuidado, y solté la primera mentira que se pasó por mi mente —"Estaba buscando... ¡mi lente de contacto! Sí. Se me cayó y lo estaba buscando..." Arrugó el entrecejo, no del todo convencido, pero suspiré en alivio cuando se encogió de hombros.

—"Levántese, porque quiero ponerla a prueba," Abrí mi boca en sorpresa. No. _No. No se le podía ocurrir esto._

¡NOOOOOOOOO! Esto NO me podía estar pasando a mí. Pellízcate, Sakura. Debes estar teniendo alguna pesadilla idiota que dice que tienes que atender al chico de tus sueños con una gorrita ridícula en tu cabeza cuando ni siquiera está haciendo sol y estás dentro del local en el que trabajarás por el resto de tus días... ¡¡NOOOOOO!!

Me levanté con ganas de llorar de la frustración, y mordiéndome los labios me acerqué a la que sería mi caja para atenderlos. Algunos sólo me miraron sin inmutarse, creo que sin reconocerme, pero podía sentir las miradas atónitas de tanto Shaoran como su amigo, y las de las amigas de Meiling y la del diablo en persona.

Tragué mi humillación, y mordí el interior de mi mejilla. —"Bienvenidos. Soy Sakura. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?"

Okay. Olviden aquella ocasión en la que me había borrado de la memoria el poema que tenía que recitar frente a toda mi escuela cuando estaba en quinto grado. Declaro oficialmente a este momento, como el momento más humillante de toda mi vida.

Síp. Y las risitas burlonas de Meiling y sus comadrejas no me estaban ayudando, muchas gracias por recordarme que no podía esperar para incendiarles las mechas falsas de sus lindas y tiernas cabecitas. Perras. Me vengaría.

Lo juro.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Aunque no había podido hacer mucho durante la práctica, sólo movimientos para restablecer el hombro y su fortaleza, me había sentido mejor al poder concentrarme en algo más que cierta chica de ojos verdes. Estaba agotado cuando todos terminaron, y suponía que era porque traía varias malas noches encima, y por eso la idea de ir a comer algo por la que todos estaban tan entusiasmados no me agradaba ni un poco. Finalmente, y aunque sabía que rompía las reglas de mi madre al llegar más tarde que la práctica, Meiling y Eriol habían unido fuerzas para llevarme prácticamente arrastrando hasta el McDonalds más cercano. Vi a Yamazaki alejarse de nosotros tan pronto la práctica terminó. Por un momento sentí envidia de él.

Cuando estaba aburrido más allá de lo inimaginable mientras escuchaba a Eriol hablar sobre cómo conquistaría a Tomoyo y cómo se divertiría a expensas de Meiling y sobre cómo le restregaría a su Némesis —Yamazaki— su victoria; y cuando todos estaban discutiendo sobre qué pedir y yo ya había decidido sólo ordenar una Pepsi, Sakura Kinomoto apareció de la nada, echándole una mirada de malos amigos al sujeto cuyo cartelito en su saco decía: 'GERENTE'.

Genial. Esto era todo lo que me faltaba. Cuando no la estaba pensando las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana, comenzaba a verla hasta en la sopa. Esta debía ser una alucinación, estoy seguro. Oficialmente había perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba y podía resultar peligroso para quien quiera que estuviera a un radio de 3 Kms de distancia.

—"Bienvenidos. Soy Sakura. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Oh, no. Esto era un caso crítico, en serio. Hasta escuchaba su voz. Síp. Me patinaba el coco.

—"Shaoran," Eriol soltó con una risita ahogada —"¿Puedes creerlo? Está trabajando aquí," Pestañeé completamente despistado. ¿Eh? ¿Él también podía verla?

Meiling y sus amigas comenzaron a reírse y sólo pude fruncir mi ceño por la confusión. ¿Qué diablos hacía Sakura aquí?

Todos comenzaron a hacer su pedido, uno a uno, hasta que llegó el turno de Meiling.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura?" Evidentemente, Meiling se estaba burlando y las risitas de sus compinches la apoyaban incondicionalmente.

—"Trabajo. ¿Qué vas a pedir?" Contestó ella, esquiva, la sonrisa falsa plastificada en su cara.

—"Quiero un combo uno completo y soda dietética," Sakura rodó sus ojos y mencionó el total, que Meiling le entregó con una risita burlona. El GERENTE vigilaba atento cada acción que realizaba Sakura como si se tratara de un halcón y fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

—"Bienvenido. Soy Sakura. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?" La escuché repetir su línea como si se tratara de un robot bien programado.

—"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Murmuré en voz baja, en un intento porque nadie me escuchara. Sakura mostró una sonrisa más falsa aún, pero en sus ojos brilló algo, no sé qué, pero algo.

—"En este momento me encuentro trabajando. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Okay. El acto de robot no le quedaba bien. Me encontré apretando mis puños en exasperación.

—"Una gaseosa," Sus ojos se estrecharon en burla.

—"¿Dietética?" ¿Estaba sugiriendo que estaba gordo? Maldita sea. No había tomado una sola gaseosa dietética en mi vida, no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

—"Regular," Apreté mis puños.

Estaba bien si ella no quería hablar conmigo. Podía entenderlo. Era lo mejor. Sakura me gustaba demasiado y sabía que entre nosotros, no había posibilidades para ser amigos. Nosotros no podríamos ser amigos nunca, así que lo mejor era mantenernos apartados.

Y ésa era mi decisión, aunque hubiera algo dentro de mí que me aseguraba que sólo me estaba engañando a mí mismo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡Hola!! Y ¡adiós! En verdad estoy agotada... y sé que se suponía que debía actualizar hace dos días... pero no tuve oportunidad, así que me disculpo. Éstas serás mis notas más breves de la historia.

Quiero saber qué piensan de la historia. Cómo se va desarrollando. ¿He cometido algún error? Me gustaría saberlo.

Y como mi cabeza va a explotar de tanto pensar, sólo quiero agradecer a mis queridos lectores que dejaron su review. Vamos a ver quién se gana el premio a mejor lector de "My World".

Un beso gigantesco,

Sakki.


	12. Capítulo 11

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Un tortuoso mes ha transcurrido con aparente calma y normalidad en mi caótico mundo. Un mes de lo mismo. Levantarme. Ir al instituto. Ir al trabajo. Hacer mis tareas. Dormir. Soñar. Y levantarme de nuevo. Ésa era mi rutina diaria, y si soy más específica en cada paso, debo decir levantarme al grito de Nadeshiko, bañarme, vestirme y tratar de llegar al instituto a tiempo para ver a Tomoyo en una de sus sesiones de besos apasionados con Eriol, el que era el mejor amigo del chico con el que soñaba prácticamente todas las noches. Durante el receso, planear y planear sobre los detalles del incendio que provocaríamos en el edificio y a Yamazaki refunfuñar sobre cómo Tomoyo se atrevía a juntarse con el "cabeza de aire" —Eriol—. Ir al trabajo, ver la cara del idiota de mi jefe, regresar a la casa para ver la cara de felicidad de la idiota de mi madre. Y es ahí en donde me encuentro precisamente.

Jugando con los fideos dentro de mi plato, podía escuchar la pacífica conversación de Clow sobre algo de la bolsa, y prácticamente me caí encima de mi plato por el aburrimiento. Aunque cambiando de idea, era infinitamente mejor que escuchar a Nadeshiko hablar sin detenerse sobre el sexo de mi todavía no nacido hermano.

Cuando el timbre sonó, encontré la oportunidad perfecta para huir.

—"¡Yo abro!" Me levanté intempestivamente de la mesa, cortando en seco la parte más interesante del discurso de Clow.

Corrí del comedor a la puerta principal, y abrí con entusiasmo, sólo para encontrarme a Kero del otro lado de la puerta. Una sonrisa surgió en mis labios. No había visto a Kero desde que decidimos hacer de turistas por Tokio. Como él conocía bien la ciudad, me había arrastrado hasta sus lugares favoritos —restaurantes— y habíamos comido dos de los pasteles más deliciosos que hubiera probado en mi vida. Todo, durante el único fin de semana que había tenido libre.

—"Hola," Me hice a un lado para que entrara y él me mostró una enorme sonrisa.

—"¿Adivina qué?" Me percaté del sobre que llevaba en sus manos, y fruncí mi ceño.

—"¿Qué es eso?" Lo guié por las escaleras hasta mi habitación. La primera vez que había entrado aquí había gruñido del disgusto por la pintura negra. En ésa misma ocasión me había visto forzada a cumplir con mi palabra y prepararle el postre que le había prometido por hacerse pasar por mi novio. No es como si tuviera mucha importancia ya, porque las veces que veía a Shaoran se reducían a las clases, y no me había dirigido la palabra desde aquella vez en mi trabajo. Ah. Un caso perdido, compañeros.

—"Esto," Kero sonrió mientras se sentaba en mi cama, —"Es," Mostró una sonrisa cegadora, en serio. ¿Qué hay con todo el mundo? ¿Les inyectaron la dosis de 'Felices para siempre' y yo me la perdí? Oh, no, corrección. A mí me inyectaron la de 'Mira a todos ser felices y húndete en tu miseria porque apestas'.

—"¿Es qué?" Pregunté con impaciencia arrebatándole el sobre.

—"Mi primer portafolio," Lo abrí con impaciencia y saqué una carpeta negra, pesada.

—"Ábrelo," Me apresuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Okay, tiempo para hacer confesiones. Kero en verdad había sido una molestia con esa camarilla brillando en mi nariz durante cada momento que lo veía. Tomaba fotos aquí, allá, en la flor de aquí, en el árbol de allá y estaba comenzando a pesar en mis nervios. _En serio. _

Pero las fotografías que me estaba mostrando _no_ podían ser de él. En serio, era irreal que _Kero_, el mismo chico que había dejado el instituto a tan sólo cuatro meses de graduarse, hubiera tomado unas fotos tan bellas y artísticas, que si _yo_ no hubiera estado con él durante el momento que había tomado las fotos, me costaría creerlo.

—"Wow," Solté con aprehensión, ganándome una sonrisa extra grande por parte de él. —"¿Seguro que no le pagaste a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo?" Sólo rodó sus ojos.

—"Ajá," Dijo quitándome la carpeta de las manos, —"¿Y? ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu patética vida?" Se rió por un momento y me esforcé en lanzarle la mirada más dura que tenía.

—"Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Ahorra tiempo, Kero. ¿Qué te traes en las manos, qué necesitas de mi ayuda?" Por un momento se sonrojó y se mostró inseguro por un breve momento, pero todo quedó descartado después de un suspiro.

—"¿Necesito un motivo para visitar a mi mejor amiga?" Se encogió de hombros —"Supuse que necesitabas un hombro donde llorar,"

Estreché mis ojos —"¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy una magdalena?"

Soltó una risa ahogada —"A veces,"

Le lancé una de mis almohadas a la cara —"Jódete,"

Lo vi suspirar con pesadez, —"Ya estoy jodido,"

En serio. Estaba cansándome de toda esta onda misteriosa de Kero. El Kero que yo conocía, nunca, nunca me guardaba secretos. —"Habla ahora o calla para siempre,"

Volvió a suspirar. —"Okay. Sí vine para pedirte algo,"

Solté un grito triunfal —"¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!" Lo apunté con mi dedo acusador —"¡Sólo me buscas cuando me necesitas!"

Entrecerró sus ojos —"Tengo... esta cena. Con mi papá. Y estaba preguntándome si..." Hizo una pausa angustiosa, —"quisieras acompañarme,"

Esta vez fue mi turno de entrecerrar mí mirada —"¿Qué?"

¿Adivinen qué hizo el señor suspiros? ¡Exacto! Soltó otro suspiro —"Mi papá... quiere presentarme a... su _novia,"_

No supe si echarme a reír o caerle a almohadazos —"¿Tu papá tiene novia?" Kero rodó los ojos, como si estuviera exasperado.

—"¿Por qué demonios crees que mi mamá y yo nos fuimos? Mi papá la engañó, miserable bastardo. Y ahora quiere presentarme a su novia. Su nueva _novia_" Vaya. Estaba descubriendo algo más de la historia de Kero. Siempre supe que el tema de 'papá' lo irritaba y nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle nada. Aún no me era comprensible por qué había decidido mudarse con él.

Tragué en seco. Nunca me había percatado cómo la vida de Kero era tan parecida a la mía. Yo también tenía una progenitora que había roto su matrimonio con mi otro progenitor, por otro hombre. Aunque supongo que la situación de Kero era relativa, porque sería un milagro científico si su _papá_ quedaba embarazado. Okay. Concéntrate Sakura. Estás perdiendo el hilo de las cosas.

Podía entender cuán difícil era para él —y cuán difícil había sido para mí, conocer a Clow— y podía entender su deseo de mi presencia ahí.

Suspirando, porque sabía que perdería horas de mi valioso y escaso tiempo libre en un estúpida y tensa cena, supe que era mi _obligación_ estar ahí.

—"¿Le dijiste a tu papá que ibas a invitarme?" Sólo asintió, y sus ojos dorados, sí, dorados, brillaron en súplica silenciosa. Ah... suspiré. Adiós tiempo libre.

—"¿Cuándo es?" Ante eso, Kero soltó una risita burlona.

—"Dentro de media hora," Abrí mi boca para refutar, pero nada salió.

Le lancé otra almohada, —"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Kero?" Corrí hacia mi clóset, buscando algo decente qué usar, mientras me sacaba el listón del cabello.

—"No estaba pensando. Bueno, de hecho, estaba pensando en no ir," Le envié una mirada furiosa mientras escogía un vestido casual, uno en el que me veía lo suficientemente decente, algo de ropa interior y volar hacia el baño a darme una ducha rápida.

—"¿Y? ¿Por qué te decidiste?" Le pregunté desde el baño, sacándome con rapidez la ropa.

—"Tengo curiosidad de conocer a la vieja," Rodé mis ojos, mientras abrí el grifo.

Kero era incorregible. Definitivamente.

Y ahora, con algo de suerte, todo saldría bien, _si _conseguía que Nadeshiko me diera permiso para salir.

Ah.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Caí exhausto en mi cama, después de la tediosa cena que había compartido con mi familia. Resultaba insólito cómo las tradiciones nunca se pierden, y resultaba aún más insólito que mi madre dejara a Feimei ausentarse de ella, porque al parecer, tenía una cita.

Era algo injusto el pensar que si yo me aparecía con la línea 'Mamá, tendré que faltar a esta cena, porque tengo una cita' seguramente mi cabeza rodaría por el piso. Separada de mi cuerpo, claro está.

Durante estas últimas semanas, había tenido que luchar contra el tedio tanto de oír a Meiling presumir, como de burlarse del honesto —y estoy convencido, forzoso— trabajo de Sakura. Lo cual me trae al tema Sakura Kinomoto. Me parecía increíble que hubiera podido mantenerme alejado de ella, y también me parecía increíble que ella se hubiera mantenido alejada de problemas. ¿Será que ahora que estaba su novio aquí, estaba satisfecha y se había olvidado de sus deseos auto-destructivos? Podía ser. Pero eso no era lo que me fastidiaba. Me fastidiaba que a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor, aquello me había dado un pretexto —sí, lo sé, patético, ¿no?— para acercarme a ella. Pero mi ayuda ya no era requerida, y aunque a veces me encontraba buscando una excusa para poder acercarme y simplemente _hablar _con ella. Sabía que no era lo más lógico —Dios, me casaría dentro de _meses_— pero tenía esa necesidad.

Sí. Estaba oficialmente _admitiendo_ que la extrañaba. Extrañaba esa familiaridad que compartíamos, aunque a penas la conocía, extrañaba su olor, extrañaba discutir con ella, extrañaba...

—"¡Shaoran!" El grito de Feimei me ahorró continuar con más cursilerías, y me levanté no sin gran esfuerzo, para abrirle la puerta a mi hermana.

—"¿Qué?" Espeté sin ánimo alguno, la práctica de hoy había sido matadora. El campeonato del año se acercaba y aunque estábamos preparados aún faltaba pulir algunas estrategias.

—"Quisiera... pedirte un favor," Fruncí mi entrecejo. No era muy común que mis hermanas pidieran favores. Ellas no sabían pedir, ellas sabía tomar.

Me hice a un lado, dejándola pasar a mi habitación. Por primera vez me percaté de lo bien vestida que se encontraba. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente, supongo que tenía que vestirse así, si su novio estaba forrado en billetes verdes. ¿A quién más mi madre aceptaría como _novio_ de una de sus hijas, si no fuera a un magnate de lo que sea que fuera? Un poco mayor para Feimei, —le sacaba como diez años— pero el hombre estaba forrado, y eso era todo lo que mi snob madre podía ver. Por otra parte, Feimei en verdad parecía estar enamorada del hombre, y como yo tenía mis propios asuntos, nunca me metía en las vidas amorosas de mis hermanas mayores.

—"Depende," Contesté honestamente. Ella se volteó y sus ojos me miraron suplicantes.

—"Está bien. ¿Me escucharás y luego decidirás si puedes hacerlo o no?" Yo asentí, sentándome en la cama. Dios, qué cansado estaba.

—"Necesito que me acompañes a esta cena," Volví fruncir mi ceño. Okay. ¿Para qué Fei me quería en una cena con su novio? Yo había creído que el hombre tenía suficiente dinero como para contratar un violinista. Y ése sería mi papel. No, definitivamente no iría. ¡Además ya había cenado!

Fei apresuró el resto de su frase —"Por favor, hermanito. Voy a conocer al hijo de Ken y... es de tu edad. Sé que será difícil... así que, me preguntaba si tú podías acompañarme... ya sabes. Para que le hagas conversación, no sé. Que rompas el hielo entre nosotros. Que no me vea como una madrastra malvada del tipo de Disney," Mi respuesta hubiera sido la misma, de no ser por el hecho de que las manos de Feimei estaban ahora temblando y parecía a punto de llorar. Okay, esto cambiaba mis planes. Parecía en verdad importante para Feimei que la relación entre ella y ese chico funcionara. Suponía que no quería ganarse enemigos, y yo sabía muy bien que un hijo —recordando el caso de Sakura— en verdad podía ser una molestia en el trasero para una relación, hipotéticamente hablando.

Suspiré, resignado —"Está bien" Lanzó un grito victorioso y en un segundo me di cuenta que su acto de muchachita indefensa era sólo eso. Un acto. La vi correr hasta mi vestidor, sacar mi camisa favorita y un pantalón de vestir y fruncí mi ceño.

—"¿Qué haces?" Ella me miró inocente.

—"Te elijo ropa apropiada," Fruncí mi entrecejo.

—"Un jean y una camiseta estarán bien,"

Pegó un grito de horror. —"¡¡No!!" Y siguió buscando algo en mi armario.

Olvídense de ese sueño rejuvenecedor que planeaba tomar. Sólo esperaba que el sujeto no fuera un muchachillo fastidioso. Además, ¿qué complejo tenía toda mi familia —bueno, mi tío y mi hermana— de intentar arreglar sus horribles vidas sólo con arrastrarme hasta donde ellos querían?

Mi caso no tenía esperanza, ¿no?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

La casa en la que ahora vivía Kero no dejaba de impresionarme cada vez que la veía. A pesar de que mis visitas habían sido ocasionales, la presencia del enorme complejo no dejaba de sorprenderme y su opulencia siempre llamaba mi atención.

Evidentemente el papá de Kero sabía lo que hacía, y le pagaban bien por ello. Pero como Kero era tan esquivo, aún no había conseguido averiguar _qué_ era lo que hacía. Sólo esperaba que quedaran descartadas profesiones ilegales. En serio.

—"Ven," Me tomó de la mano y me condujo desde la entrada hasta un gran corredor que nos llevó hasta el comedor, donde se veía a un par de mesoneros caminar de aquí a allá, y fue cuando Kero me detuvo.

—"Nada de sarcasmo," Susurró mirándome serio —"Las bromas y las carcajadas histéricas las dejaremos para después," No pude evitar sonreír.

—"Okay," Asentí estando de acuerdo y di mi primer paso pero me volvió a detener.

—"¿Qué? Le pregunté irritada.

—"Una cosa más," Su mirada me esquivó e inmediatamente supe que no podría ser nada bueno. —"Le dije a mi papá que éramos novios," Abrí mi boca horrorizada pero él me interrumpió antes de que pudiera ahorcarlo —"Hey, no me culpes. Tú fuiste de la idea. No sabes cómo piensa mi papá, Sakura. Si ve a un hombre que es sólo amigo de una mujer, en seguida piensa que es gay. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicarle que eres mi mejor amiga y nada más? ¡El hombre estaría llevándome a un prostíbulo en este momento!" Sólo su cara asqueada me contuvo de soltarle un cocacho en la frente por idiota.

Suspiré. En fin. Tenía razón. Había sido yo la de la idea.

—"Okay, pero nada de besitos ni estupideces. No sé con qué cara vería a tu padre," Kero sonrió satisfecho y al fin entramos al comedor.

El comedor era imponente, algo para nada sorprendente en esta casa. Había tanta comida que mi apetito se evaporó y un nudo cerró mi garganta. Dirigí mi mirada con rapidez hasta la cabecera de la gran mesa, y un grito se quedó ahogado en mi boca.

Por supuesto, no era por ver a Ken Mizuki, el papá de Cerberos Mizuki— alias Kero— y sus hermosas facciones —no me culpen. Kaho era hermosa, pero Kero no había sacado ni un poquito de ella— ni por su cabello dorado ni sus ojos tan parecidos a los de Kero. Mi grito, uno que, gracias a Dios, no salió nunca de mi boca, hubiera sido para quienes lo acompañaban. Ninguno de ellos había notado nuestra presencia, y apreté la mano de Kero en un intento por descargarme con algo.

_Esto_ no podía estar pasando. O sea, ¿en qué mundo retorcido estábamos viviendo? ¿Era éste un universo alterno? ¿Me había caído en la ducha otra vez y estaba inconsciente y estaba teniendo esta horrible alucinación?

—"¡Cerberos, hijo!" La voz de Ken, llegó sumada a una sonrisa pero también atrajo las miradas curiosas de sus dos acompañantes.

Sus ojos ámbares abrirse en sorpresa fue todo de lo que fui consciente, y a Kero arrastrarme hasta nuestros asientos.

Porque en aquella mesa, se encontraba por supuesto, el papá de Kero, y a su lado izquierdo, su _novia_, una de las hermanas de Shaoran, que la reconocí de su cena de compromiso. Y a su lado, se encontraba el objeto de mis deseos más salvajes y sueños más eróticos. El mismo chico con el que estaba obsesionada y por el que había obligado a Kero pretender ser mi novio. El mismo en persona, mostrándose casi tan sorprendido como seguramente yo lucía.

Kero prácticamente me obligó a sentarme en frente de él, mientras él tomaba asiento junto a su padre.

Fue ahí cuando sentí todo el peso de su mirada. Cuando nos quedamos frente a frente.

Por Dios.

Esto resultaba ridículo.

—"¡Sakura!" La sonrisa de Ken resultaría contagiosa, de no ser porque en verdad no estaba de ánimo.

—"Sr. Mizuki, siempre un gusto verlo," Estreché con más fuerza la mano que aún no había soltado de Kero.

—"Igualmente, querida. Debo hacer las presentaciones, por supuesto." Soltó con galantería, y al fin me desprendí de la mirada potente de Shaoran y la dirigí a su hermana.

_¿Ella_ era la novia de Ken Mizuki? Por Dios.

Sabía cuán difícil era para Kero y sólo por eso no me levanté de mi silla, sin estar dispuesta a soportar la mirada de Shaoran. El mismo Shaoran que no había hablado conmigo en décadas.

—"Cerberos, hijo. Te presento a la Srta. Feimei Li y su hermano, Shaoran Li," Feimei sonrió con calidez y eso evitó que la odiara.

Definitivamente Kero era más diplomático de lo que yo había sido, porque le correspondió el gesto con otra sonrisa. Yo todavía no recordaba haberle sonreído a Clow y habían pasado _meses_ de saber que estaba con mi madre.

—"Feimei, éste es mi hijo, Cerberos y su novia, Sakura Kinomoto," La sonrisa de Feimei se hizo más amplia. Supongo que mi cara también le resultaba familiar.

—"¡Ah, sí! Ken, Sakura es la hija de la esposa de mi tío Clow, a ella ya la conocía. Shaoran, ¿no te parece un mundo pequeño? Cerberos, ¿te puedo llamar así?" Feimei podía resultar muy agradable. Y de hecho, le agradecía el gesto de llamar 'esposa de mi tío', cuando en realidad mi madre era la 'prostituta de mi tío', supongo que se oía mal en voz alta. Kero sólo asintió y me reí internamente. Cerberos odiaba que lo llamaran Cerberos.

—"Es un placer finalmente conocerte. ¿Sabes cuánto Ken me ha contado de ti, cariño?" Las palabras melosas no eran lo suyo, definitivamente. En especial cuando ella misma no distaba mucho de tener nuestra edad. Yo le calculaba unos veinticinco, veintiséis a lo mucho.

Pronto trajeron la comida, y más conversación se desarrolló, pero yo me encontraba demasiado ocupada en no derramar nada sobre mi vestido, al menos no cuando cierta personita comenzaba a irritarme por tanto mirarme. Digo, sabía que estaba molesto, ¿pero es que no pensaba decir una maldita palabra en toda la noche? Supongo que si no me había hablado durante todo este tiempo este pequeño regalo de Navidad muy adelantado no iba a hacer el milagro, ¿no?

—"Sakura, cuéntame. ¿Cómo está mi tía Nadeshiko y el bebé?" Sabía que era una pregunta normal, inocente, pero no se podía interpretar así si se trataba de Shaoran. Él más que ninguna otra persona en todo el planeta sabía cuánto me había afectado esta situación.

Me retorcí en mi asiento, y supe que todos estaban pendientes de mi respuesta. Maldito fuera. Si _esto_ era todo lo que tenía que decirme, maldito fuera, mejor se hubiera quedado callado. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea.

—"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Preguntó Feimei para interrumpir el gran silencio que se había instalado en el ambiente.

Ambos asentimos, pero yo me adelanté a contestar. —"Sí, por supuesto. Somos compañeros de salón," Y nos besábamos ocasionalmente hasta que convencí a Kero de ese idiótico plan particularmente para sacarle celos, porque _yo_ estaba celosa de él y su prometida —"Y con respecto a mi madre, está muy bien, gracias. Creí que no me permitiría acompañar a Kero," Le dirigí la mirada más amorosa a Kero, que contuvo sus ganas de soltar una risotada —"pero ella confía mucho en él," Y no era mentira. No sabía por qué, pero Nadeshiko nunca se había opuesto a mi relación con Kero. Además, parecía ser que Clow y ella disfrutarían de su intimidad sin mí alrededor. Probablemente disfrutarían más si nunca regresara, estoy segura.

—"Mi tía Nadeshiko está embarazada," Comentó con una sonrisa Feimei, a Ken, —"será mi primer primito por parte de mi tío Clow, ¿puedes creerlo?" Rió con entusiasmo, y Ken la siguió. Ah, pobres tontos. En verdad estaban enamorados.

Kero me agarró de la mano y se levantó. Sus hombros estaban rígidos y sabía cómo debía sentirse. El lugar que Feimei estaba ocupando, seguramente debía ser el mismo de Kaho, su madre.

—"Disculpen, pero tengo que regresar a esta señorita sana y salva antes de su toque de queda," Kero soltó con toda la galantería que tenía en el bolsillo, y saber que aún faltaba el postre significaba que en verdad estaba desesperado por salir de aquí. Kero _nunca_ se perdía del postre.

—"¿Hablas en serio, hijo?" Ken miró el reloj de su muñeca, —"Aún es temprano," Por mí no había objeción. Había un tanto que podía soportar al chico de mis sueños perforarme con la mirada, ¿saben? Y yo ya había llegado a mi límite.

—"Sí, pero tardo un poco en llegar hasta su casa," Kero se encogió de hombros y puse una sonrisa para apoyarlo.

—"Adiós. Papá, regreso más tarde," Solté un quejido y sabía que estaba metiendo la pata del todo con respecto a Shaoran, pues ya me iría del todo al diablo. La razón número uno, no quería que Kero se quedara a presenciar más de esto.

—"Pero, Kero, quedaste con que dormirías en mi casa," Tanto como Kero como todos me miraron sorprendidos pero evité particularmente la mirada de Shaoran. Ay, perdóname cariño. Había que hacer algunos sacrificios para salvar a nuestros amigos. Por mucho que me doliera, había conocido a Kero primero y él tenía toda mi lealtad.

—"Ah... sí, lo había olvidado," Kero frunció su ceño —"Bueno, supongo que regresaré mañana, papá" Me mandó una mirada entre sorprendida y espantada —más espantada que otra cosa— y me encogí de hombros.

—"Muchas gracias por la cena, Sr. Mizuki," Sentía que debía agradecerle por la peor cena en la historia de las cenas —"Feimei. Shaoran," Me despedí con un gesto sencillo, sintiendo que los pocos bocados que había logrado introducir por mi boca querían regresar para humillarme.

Salí con paso apresurado, escuchando los pasos calmados de Kero, atrás.

Dios.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, mis sesos estarían en este mismo momento colgando del gancho de alguna carnicería.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Sí. Lo había acabado de comprobar. A alguien en el cielo en verdad le gustaba joderme. 24/7. En serio, digo, ¿podrían darme un descanso? ¿_Por_ lo _menos_ dejarme ir a la maldita cena de mi hermana sin tener que cruzarme con las dos últimas personas que quería ver _juntas_ en todo el maldito universo? Aparentemente, no.

Decir que había estado echando fuego por la boca era quedarse corto.

Es decir, ahí había estado yo, conversando pacíficamente con Ken —no sé por qué pero me parecía ridículo llamarle "Sr. Mizuki". Me hacía sentir como si estuviera en jodidos pañales, aunque pensándolo bien el hombre tenía un hijo de _mi_ edad—, cuando ¡pacatelas! Le pegué a Dios y apareció mi infierno.

Digo, ¿cómo demonios puede suceder eso? ¿Cuántas malditas probabilidades hay de que eso suceda, —ustedes saben, que mi hermana termine con el _papá_ del tipo al que odiaba por simplemente ser el novio de la chica por la que estaba loco, la cual también resultaba ser la hijastra de mi tío— si no es la una en nueve mil millones?

—"¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, hermanito?" Contuve un gruñido, mientras veía las luces de la ciudad avanzar con rapidez. Una de las ventajas de tener _dinero_, y en grandes cantidades es que te permitía tener un chofer. No había apreciado eso hasta ahora, que me percato que si tuviera que estar frente al volante, no estoy muy seguro de que hubiéramos llegado con vida.

—"No,"

—"No has dicho una sola palabra en toda la noche. ¿Cómo es eso de ayuda? Me siento estafada," Se burló Fei, y contuve las ganas de decirle _'ponte en la fila, hermanita'_ pero no había sido lo más correcto descargar mi frustración con ella. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de estar emparejada con un fósil?

—"Agradece que el niñito no te tiró del pelo. Mi meta era evitar eso, ¿no?" Feimei rodó los ojos.

—"Sí, claro. ¿No te pareció Cerberos adorable? Y tiene tan buenos modales. Me alegro mucho por Sakura, ¿sabes? No recuerdo haber tenido un novio así de decente en toda mi adolescencia. Todos unos cretinos, en verdad. Tienes suerte de tener a Meiling, hermanito. Ella es una chica aceptable y te evitará dolores de cabeza con otras chicas, ¿no?" La conversación de Feimei continuó y continuó pero yo no fui capaz de escuchar más. Y ésta se suponía que era mi hermana favorita y ella no podía estar más equivocada que Santa Claus en el Polo Sur.

—"Tienes toda la razón, Fei" Suspiré, agotado. Y sí tenía razón en una cosa. Cerberos o Kero como Sakura le llamaba —qué apodo tan ridículo, por cierto, parecía el nombre de un jodido peluche— seguro que era adorable. Y lo sería más si su cabeza estuviera separada de su cuerpo.

Síp. Muy adorable.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

—"Ven aquí," Levanté mi cabeza, más por reflejo que por otra cosa. El salón estaba lleno de gente, y estaba convencido de que la secretaria del director no tomaría a bien que alguien la interrumpiera con sus anuncios.

Pero no vi a nadie. Maldición, no había nadie en todo el salón de clases. Okay. Confieso que no había prestado atención en absoluto, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera estado tan distraído como para no percatarme cómo todos mis compañeros salían y el discurso interminable llegaba a su fin.

—"Ven aquí," La voz se hizo más clara. Pude distinguir a quién pertenecía.

Fruncí mi ceño —"¿Sakura?" Me volteé, y ahí estaba.

Sentada, mirándome. Sonriendo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto esa sonrisa?

—"Ven aquí," Repitió, en aquella voz sedosa, cariñosa. Me vi compelido a levantarme de mi asiento, como si mis piernas tuvieran voluntad propia.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban, brillaban con algo que no podía descifrar, ¿necesitaba decirme algo?

Pensar no era de las cosas que se hacía con claridad cuando tenías a la chica con la que fantaseabas, estando completamente solos en una habitación.

—"Ven," Quise decirle que no hacía falta que me dijera nada en absoluto.

—"Shaoran, he estado esperando esta oportunidad... para decirte... que te quiero a _ti_. No quiero a Kero, Cerberos o como sea que se llame. Quiero estar contigo, para complacerte y estoy dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo," Malicia. Sus ojos hechiceros brillaban con malicia, y mi garganta estaba atravesada con algún sello horrible que no me permitía decir nada. Ni aunque estuviera recibiendo la declaración más memorable de toda mi vida.

—"Harías todo por mí, también, ¿no es así, Shaoran?" Mis neuronas estaban a punto de desvanecerse. Prácticamente lo sentía. Y sólo pude asentir como un completo idiota.

Ella me mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y pronto caminó hacia mí, hasta encontrarse a la distancia necesaria para que nos besáramos. Dios. Incluso podía olerla.

Su sonrisa sólo aumentó mientras se arrodillaba en frente mío. Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?

Cuando sus manos saltaron a la hebilla de mi cinturón y abrieron la cremallera, yo ya había capturado la idea y estaba más excitado de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda mi vida. Sonaba patético, pero era la verdad.

—"¿Lo harás todo, Shaoran?" Se me hizo difícil prestar atención a sus palabras, especialmente cuando sus manos estaban sobre mis calzoncillos y mis pantalones en mis tobillos.

—"Sí..." Solté en un gemido, mientras sentía la frescura del viento que entraba por la ventana tocarme en mis partes íntimas.

—"¿Me dejarás besarte?" Luché por mantener fija mi concentración, pero era tan difícil. Maldición, tan difícil. Sus manos ahora ascendían y descendían justo de la forma en que lo estaba necesitando.

Cerré mis ojos, y sólo volví a asentir. Pronto ella dejaría de jugar conmigo y me besaría en los labios, ¿no? ¿Era a eso a lo que...?

—"¡Ah!" Solté una exclamación, tomado por sorpresa, mis pensamientos se detuvieron y sólo tuve la sensación de su beso... allá abajo.

Sakura soltó una risita, que envió escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral.

—"¿Me dejarás tomar esto —fue muy gráfica en su apretón, condenación— y llevármelo a la boca?" Oh. Maldición. Como si no fuera suficientemente difícil mantenerme de pie, ella tenía que ir y hablar sucio.

No necesitó una respuesta para eso, por supuesto. Pronto sentí la humedad de su boca sobre mi... ustedes saben, ejem, y hasta ahí avanzaron mis pensamientos coherentes.

La urgí apresurar el ritmo, sintiendo cuán profundo la alcanzaba, aferrando no con delicadeza su cabeza sobre mí, con la fuerza de mi mano derecha, ¿o era la izquierda? No lo sé con certeza.

Ahh. —"¿Te... correrás... para... mí?" Aún podía escucharla decir, pero yo era físicamente discapacitado. El placer era insólito. Sentir sus delicados labios sobre mí era algo que iba más allá de las alturas del éxtasis, sentir su lengua era un tormento.

Estaba tan cerca. Oh, cielos, tan, tan cerca. Un poco más, sí. Un poco...

—"¡¡SSSSHHHAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRAAAAAANNNNNNN!!" El grito me levantó de donde sea que hubiera estado y sólo pude sacudir mi cabeza en confusión. Parpadeé una. Dos. Tres veces. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Estaba en medio de mi habitación. Fruncí mi ceño. Estaba sin camiseta y con mis pantalones/ pijama. Y también estaba malditamente confundido.

—"¡¡SSSSHHHAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRAAAAAANNNNNNN!!" El grito sólo se volvió a repetir, mientras parecía que fuera de mi puerta se estaba declarando la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y sólo encontré a mis tres hermanas tiradas en el suelo, gritando, tirándose del pelo y propinándose uno que otro golpe/bofetón. El sonido de un portazo se escuchó cuando lancé la puerta.

Estaba harto. Mis hermanas no sólo habían descubierto una forma de fastidiarme cuando estaba despierto. También lo habían hecho cuando estaba dormido, y maldición eso era una jodida plaga.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de olvidar mi furia/frustración sexual/ simple frustración pero fue imposible. Ésta sería una que no les perdonaría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Hoy era el gran día. Yue había estado presionando y aunque a Tomoyo parecía ya no importarle mucho cuándo ejecutaríamos el plan, todos los demás lucían ansiosos. Según Naoko, había trazado un plan a prueba de balas. Yo no estaba tan segura de ello, pero tenía que atenerme a lo que la comandante dijera. Por mí no había problema en que nos descubrieran, simplemente había dejado de importarme. El deseo de venganza era suficiente como para ayudarme a mover una montaña. No por nada había soportado las risitas condescendientes de Meiling, que me torturaba particularmente apareciéndose por mi humillante trabajo como las otras sanguijuelas. Mi único consuelo era saber que ella estaba engordando y que podría quemarle su adorado cabello.

Hoy era un día de prácticas en el gimnasio. Aparentemente se acercaba un campeonato o alguna estupidez importante para el equipo de baloncesto y las porristas, por supuesto, también se encontraban practicando sus vítores.

No quería pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones —ustedes saben, si alguien salía en _verdad_ lastimado— así que debía hacer mi parte lo más rápido que pudiera.

Estaba encargada de los vestidores, en donde debía esparcir un galón de gasolina. No el plan más elegante, pero era lo que nos había alcanzado con nuestro bajo presupuesto.

Corrí hacia los vestidores de los chicos, asegurándome que nadie me viera mientras me escondía detrás de un estante. Destapé la botella y pronto el olor penetrante del combustible inundó el ambiente. Rápido, Sakura. Tienes que hacerlo rápido.

Me detuve a escuchar, por si hubiera todavía alguien dentro, pero había silencio, así que sospeché que no.

Pegué la carrera hacia las duchas, en donde esparcí un poco del contenido por el piso. Era más difícil de lo que había creído, pero lo conseguí sin salpicarme. Esta vez me dirigí hacia los casilleros, y pronto el olor a gasolina inundó el vestidor de chicos.

Miré el contenido de mi botella. Bien. Sólo había gastado la mitad. La otra mitad serviría para el de las chicas.

—"¿Qué diablos...?" Escuché a alguien mascullar desde la entrada y me congelé en mi sitio. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

—"¿Sakura?" Me volteé con rapidez, intentando esconder la gasolina detrás de un muro.

—"¡Shaoran!" Susurré sin aliento, seguramente perdiendo todo el color de la cara. Okay. _Esto_ no había estado en mis planes. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué _debía_ hacer?

Okay. Debí distraerlo del olor asfixiante. ¡Rápido, rápido!

—"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Evidentemente mi presencia lo había distraído lo suficiente como para no percatarse de lo evidente. Tomé una respiración para intentar calmar mis nervios.

—"Eh... yo... pues..." ¡Rápido, di algo rápido, estúpida! ¡No te quedes ahí parada mirando su gloriosa cara y ni su escultural cuerpo, imbécil! ¡Concéntrate! ¡No, en _eso_ no!

Él frunció su ceño. Maldición. ¡Rápido! ¿Qué parte de rápido no podía entender mi cerebro?

—"Yo... estoy aquí para pedirte..." Una idea cruzó mi cabeza. Oh, Dios. Era mi último recurso. Juro que puedo ver cómo su nariz empieza a moverse... —"¡perdón! Sí. Quiero que me disculpes por todo lo que pasó cuando me cuidaste. Es decir, tú sabes. En verdad quiero pedirte que..." Me quedé con la mente en blanco, porque podía verlo acercarse a mí. Acercarse peligrosamente a mí.

—"¿Estás en el vestidor de los chicos sólo para decirme eso?" Dios. Su voz estaba ronca. Okay. En este momento pensamientos pervertidos _no_ me ayudan, ¿sí?

—"Eh... no... yo..." Sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso. Sabía que Yukito en cualquier momento iniciaría el fuego. Y yo estaba aquí, atrapada.

—"¿Qué?" Di un paso hacia delante. Shaoran y yo estábamos a una distancia considerable. Dios, no permitas que sepa de mi plan. Te prometo que seré buena. Te prometo que ésta será mi última travesura, por favor, por favor no dejes que Shaoran se entere de lo malvada y maquiavélica que soy. Por favor. Por favor.

—"Yo..." Sus ojos ambarinos me miraban con cuidado, haciéndome más nerviosa. ¿Ya se habría percatado?

—"¿Sabes qué?" Levanté mi cabeza ante su susurro. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan cerca? ¿Y en qué momento me había arrinconado a la pared?

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida, estábamos a menos de treinta centímetros. ¿Era ésta su forma de castigarme por portarme mal? ¿Jugaba conmigo?

—"Creo que te gusto, Sakura." Oh, ya se había dado cuenta. Eso era. En serio se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que debía lucir mirándolo como una completa estúpida. Me pregunto en qué momento se habría percatado de que Kero no era mi novio.

—"¿Ah?"

Su ceño aún estaba fruncido —"¿Y sabes qué? Tú también me gustas," Oh, por Dios. Shaoran _no_ podía estarme diciendo _esto. _No en el momento en el que mis amigos incendiarían todo este maldito lugar. Maldición, si hubiera sabido que esto sucedería con sólo esperar en este vestidor, lo habría hecho _hace_ mucho tiempo.

—"¿Qué?" Genial. Cuando tenía tantas cosas qué decirle, mi cerebro se declaraba en huelga. Por un momento me olvidé del olor a gasolina. Sólo podía olerlo a él. Escucharlo a él. Mirar sus hermosos ojos ámbares. Simplemente era demasiado increíble. Fantástico. ¿Sería éste otro de mis sueños?

—"Y me importa un bledo que tengas novio Cerberos, Keri o cómo diablos se llame," Su voz sonaba ronca, ruda, pero no podía ser menos para mí que la más perfecta canción que se hubiera escrito nunca.

—"Y sé que no te importa Meiling," ¿Meiling? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tenía que ver _ella_ en todo este asunto?

Me relamí los labios, porque juro que se me partían de la sequedad. Supongo que ése es el efecto que provoca cuando estás a menos de diez centímetros del chico que protagoniza todas tus fantasías eróticas.

—"Estoy cansado de luchar contra lo corriente, Sakura. Estoy cansado de hacer lo correcto. De intentar aparentar ser alguien que no soy. Cansado. Estoy cansado de pretender que no me gustas, cuando estoy loco por ti," Wow. Simplemente eso. Wow. Juro que eso es más de lo que he escuchado decir a Shaoran en una sola conversación. Y la combinación de palabras. ¿Seguro que no había comenzado el incendio, y que yo había muerto en él?

—"Todos deciden lo que quieren hacer, excepto yo. Estoy cansado, Sakura. Esta vez voy a decidir lo que quiero hacer," Su cara se contrajo en dolor, y algo dentro de mi pecho hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—"Hazlo, Shaoran" Me encontré susurrando. No me había percatado de que habíamos estado hablando en susurros sino hasta ahora —"Haz lo que quieras," Conmigo. Me faltó decirle. Mis piernas temblaron cuando una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Agradecí el apoyo en la pared y juro que perdí mi respiración el mismo momento en que sentí su mano apoyarse a mi costado.

Lo sentí tan cerca. Tan cerca.

—"Eso haré," Fue lo último que lo escuché decir, y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando sentí su respiración sobre mis labios. Pronto, no pude sentir nada, excepto tocar el cielo con mis manos.

Porque Shaoran me estaba abrazando, sus labios estaban rozando los míos y mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Pronto, el fuego nos consumió. Literalmente.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Nota previa: En serio. Pagaría por ver sus caras en este preciso instante.

Ahora sí: SUCEDIÓ, FINALMENTE SUCEDIÓ!! En verdad no saben cuán emocionada estoy porque _finalmente_ nuestra parejita por cosas de la vida y coincidencias, je, je, je, finalmente llegaron a acercarse!!

Agradezco a todos mis lindos lectores. En general, debo añadir a quienes no dejan sus comentarios, porque apoyan este fic, aunque yo nunca me enteraré de sus nombres ni sabré qué piensan de la historia, y supongo que eso está bien. No me estresaré más por ese hecho.

Ahora, concentrémonos en SS... sé que todos hemos estado esperando el momento en particular, ahora, ¿vivirán para contarlo? Recordemos que Sakura estaba retrasada en el horario para comenzar la travesurilla... Umm... no sé.

En fin, el cole como siempre, agota mis energías, pero ustedes saben una forma de reponerla, ¿verdad? XD. Me encantaría saber qué piensan del capi.

Resultó demasiado divertido escribir la escena de la cena de Kero... Uh. Eso debió ser incómodo.

Bueno, un besote en especial a todos mis queridos lectores que dejaron su review en el capi pasado. Para ellos, va este capi con mucho cariño.

Un beso grandote y nos vemos,

Sakki.


	13. Capítulo 12

Shaoran Li P

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Maldito brazo. Aún no me dejaba lanzar tan preciso como estaba acostumbrado y podía sentir la frustración general en mi equipo al ver que no estaba dando lo mejor de mí. Probablemente también influía de una manera u otra que mi madre estuviera haciendo arreglos para la boda. Sí. Tal como escuchan. O leen. Lo que sea. Ieran Li y la mamá de Meiling Li, se reunían todos los días a hacer los preparativos que conduciría a la boda del siglo.

Y lo que más me distraía era que en la primera reunión que habían tenido habían decidido la fecha. _Exacto. _ Sabía el día preciso en el que sería llevado al altar como a una res al matadero. Y me sentía más sofocado que nunca. Asfixiado, era una palabra más precisa.

Talvez era eso lo que no me permitía jugar con todas las ganas a las que mis compañeros estaban acostumbrados, o simplemente era una mala racha, aunque yo sabía que no era del todo así.

Así que decidí salir temprano de la práctica, con los cables entrecruzados, porque últimamente Meiling ha sido una completa peste, porque habían decidido el día —aproximadamente dentro de cinco meses— porque hablaban de estúpidas flores cuyos nombres no tenía ni idea. ¿Hacían falta más razones?

Como no había tenido oportunidad de ni siquiera sudar una gota, me parecía inútil tomar una ducha aquí —en el vestuario, — si todo lo que quería hacer era ir a mi cama y dormir.

Como nadie preguntó por qué me estaba retirando —creo que a nadie le hacía falta una explicación— en pocos segundos me encontré buscando mi maleta.

Entré en el vestidor y la vi. Parada en el centro, luciendo asustada y sonrojada. Como si estuviera agotada, jadeante y dándome la espalda. No me atreví a decir nada, excepto jurar en voz baja —"¿Qué diablos...?"

Se volteó a la velocidad de la luz y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocerme.

—"¡Shaoran!" Soltó sin aliento, tal y como me había imaginado.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La pregunta salió de mi boca sin siquiera proponérmelo. ¿Por qué cada vez que la tenía enfrente mi cerebro se congelaba y me olvidaba por completo de toda resolución para evitarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—"Eh... yo... pues..." Su confusión me confundió. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura Kinomoto, el mismo demonio que yo había conocido tartamudeaba?

—"Yo... estoy aquí para pedirte..." Shaoran concéntrate. Olvídate de cuan linda se la veía así, vulnerable. Olvídalo, olvídalo en este momento. —"¡perdón! Sí. Quiero que me disculpes por todo lo que pasó cuando me cuidaste. Es decir, tú sabes. En verdad quiero pedirte que..." Su frase se cortó y no pude evitar levantar una ceja en escepticismo. En serio. ¿Habían abducido a Sakura Kinomoto y habían dejado un ser humano en su reemplazo? ¿Ella, pidiendo perdón? _¿Ella? _ Vaya. Eso había que vivir para contarlo.

¿Faltaba decir cuánto la había imaginado así, justo como estábamos ahora? Ella, disculpándose y yo perdonándola. Había imaginado muchos escenarios, pero nunca el vestidor de _chicos. _

—"¿Estás en el vestidor de los chicos sólo para decirme eso?" Mi voz se enronqueció, porque me había imaginado en tantos escenarios con ella, porque después de los arrepentimientos, en mis sueños disfrutábamos de más.

—"Eh... no... yo" La vi dar un paso en mi dirección, y tuve que apretar mis puños, para resistirme a la tentación de saber si sus labios sabían tan dulces como yo había imaginado. Si eran tan suaves como los recordaba.

—"¿Qué?" Pregunté insistiéndole. No hacía falta, porque aquel delicado rubor que nunca antes había visto en sus mejillas, la delataba.

—"Yo..." Juro que contuve mi respiración, y aunque no sabía qué esperar, había imaginado varias veces esta misma situación. Su cabeza bajó, como si sintiera vergüenza.

—"¿Sabes qué?" Pregunté con impaciencia. El silencio simplemente era demasiado para soportar. Mandé todo al diablo en el mismo momento en que ella se mordió el labio. Seguramente algún hábito que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa, pero fue lo que faltaba para que las pocas ganas que tenía de abstenerme a besarla, saltaran por la ventana.

—"Creo que te gusto, Sakura" Por si fuera poco sus mejillas enrojecieron más.

—"¿Ah? Me preguntó distraída, y sentí toda la frustración contenida en grandes oleadas regresar con rapidez —"¿Y sabes qué? Tú también me gustas," Se sentía bien decirlo. Se sentía malditamente bien. Después de tanto tiempo torturándome, atormentándome a mí mismo, sabiendo que no estaba bien, y que a pesar de saberlo se sentía tan pero tan correcto, podía decir que fui libre.

—"¿Qué?" Contuve una risa a su confusión. Ahora no me importaba que ella se hubiera acercado primero a mí, lo importante es que al fin podía ser honesto conmigo mismo, y saber que Sakura Kinomoto era importante para mí. Se había hecho importante, a tal punto, que bordeaba la obsesión.

—"Y me importa un bledo que tengas novio Cerberos, Keri o cómo diablos se llame" Mascullé recapitulando la incomodísima cena en la que no había soportado verla pegada al sujeto. El sólo recordarlo me hacía enfurecerme.

—"Y sé que no te importa Meiling," Me encontré convenciéndome más a mí mismo que a ella, que me miró por un momento despistada.

Mandando definitivamente todo al mismísimo infierno, me decidí de una vez por todas.

—"Estoy cansado de luchar contra lo corriente, Sakura. Estoy cansado de hacer lo correcto. De intentar aparentar ser alguien que no soy. Cansado. Estoy cansado de pretender que no me gustas, cuando estoy loco por ti," Cada palabra que salía de mi boca era irreconocible incluso para mí mismo.

En verdad estaba cansado. Y era tiempo de que ella supiera por qué.

—"Todos deciden lo que quieren hacer, excepto yo. Estoy cansado, Sakura. Esta vez voy a decidir lo que quiero hacer," Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si hubiera recibido una gran sorpresa de la que yo no estaba al tanto. Tuve que darme una palmadita en el hombro con orgullo. ¿En verdad le era una completa sorpresa especialmente cuando yo estaba loco por ella? ¿Cómo era que Eriol se había percatado de algo así, pero no ella? Creía que estaba siendo bastante específico.

—"Hazlo, Shaoran" Si algo de arrepentimiento hubiera existido en mí, les aseguro que definitivamente no hubiera logrado existir después de que ella susurró eso. Nop. —"Haz lo que quieras," Nop, definitivamente que no.

Podía sentir la suavidad de su cabello en las puntas de mis dedos, podía sentir su aliento apresurado en mi piel, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa saltó a mis labios sin mi consentimiento.

—"Eso haré," Le aseguré, aunque para este momento no creía que ninguno de los dos necesitaba aclaración.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y cualquier pensamiento coherente se borró de mis pensamientos, cuando la besé. Justo de la manera en que lo recordaba. Justo con la misma emoción y anticipación, justo como en mis fantasías.

Pero tal como mis sueños siempre eran interrumpidos por algo, especialmente por las ladillas de mis hermanas, ésta interrupción fue algo instantáneo, porque el calor me golpeó sin ningún aviso.

Me separé de ella abruptamente, y no pude guardarme una pequeña sonrisa al ver sus ojos cerrados y su respiración pesada. Pero ese momento se perdió y aún debía averiguar qué había ocasionado que pudiera separarme de ella.

El olor fue lo primero que me golpeó, el fuerte y pesado olor a combustible. Y estaba por doquier, casi asfixiándome. Luego, vinieron los gritos espantados de la gente que estaba en el gimnasio y por si faltara poco, hacía tanto, tanto calor.

Miré confundido hacia la puerta del vestidor, y fruncí mi ceño al ver que estaba rodeada en llamas. No, no llamas, el animalito de carga y bovino. Fuego.

—"¿Qué mierda?" Solté en un grito, y tomé a Sakura de la mano, que parecía estar perdida en el espacio.

El humo fue lo siguiente que vino, cuando los gritos se alejaban.

—"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Corrí hacia la salida, con la Sakura más pálida que la hubiera visto jamás.

—"¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo!" Las llamas comenzaban a avanzar peligrosamente hacia el interior de los vestidores, y si no salíamos en este momento, saldríamos en cajas. Mortuorias.

Agarré mi mochila y a Sakura — ¿era una de esas personas que no reaccionaban en las crisis?—. Respiré con fuerza mientras intentaba averiguar por dónde diablos salir. Descarté inmediatamente la puerta, que ahora era consumida por el incendio y mi lista de opciones se redujo a una.

La ventana que daba a la calle.

Levanté uno de los bancos como si no pesara nada en absoluto, y tomé una pausa. La respiración era casi imposible, el humo intensificándose a cada segundo que pasaba.

—"¡Sakura! ¡Agáchate!" No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces. A pesar de que seguramente tendría que escuchar un ataque de pánico de su parte, en este momento Sakura actuaba aunque no con sangre fría, sí más calmada de lo que yo me sentía.

Lancé el pesado banco contra el vidrio que explotó dramáticamente, arrojando todos los restos sobre mí. Sentí múltiples cortadas en mis brazos, pero cuando corrías el riesgo de morir, —sí morir— seguramente unas cortadas no eran ningún sacrificio.

—"¡Ven!" Sakura estaba levantada, mirando con horror cómo la sangre recorría desde mis antebrazos hasta la punta de mis dedos. No. Había. Tiempo.

La ayudé a saltar de la ventana y mentalmente agradecí por estar en planta baja.

Sentí gran alivio cuando crucé el alféizar de la ventana rota, pero aquella sensación se evaporó en el momento en que escuché una gran explosión.

Maldita sea.

Eso había estado cerca.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Sé que no es común en mí decir que me sentía como el animal más sucio, horrible y depravado del mundo. Un microbio era un mejor ser que yo en este momento. En serio, no estoy bromeando.

—"¿Estás bien?" La pregunta de Shaoran fue seguida de un abrazo, y en ese momento estuve dispuesta a echarme a llorar. Me contuve para no hacerlo.

—"Sí," Mi voz salió temblorosa, y me mordí el labio para inflingirme algo de dolor. Merecía el peor castigo de todos, merecía que me echaran en la hoguera, que me hirvieran en una caldera, que me frieran como el pollo dominical, que me tostaran a la BBQ...

—"Tuvimos suerte," Soltó Shaoran, y esta vez tuve oportunidad de contemplar a plena luz y sin interrupción del humo, fuego, gente gritando, lo horripilante de mi acto. La realidad me golpeó en plena cara.

—"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Debes ir a un hospital!" Grité sin poder evitarlo. Y es que los brazos de Shaoran estaban cubiertos en sangre, —sí, sangre— y podía ver trocitos de vidrio incrustados en sus hermosos brazos y contuve las ganas de vomitar por el peso de mi culpa.

—"No es para tanto," Se encogió de hombros y me dio una sonrisa torcida, que debería ser pasada como mueca. ¿Qué no era para tanto? ¡El hombre se desangraba y no era para tanto!

—"Okay," Solté intentando respirar aire fresco, y comencé a toser. Supongo que inhalé más humo del que creía. —"No llamaré a una ambulancia. Pero eso no evita que tú no vayas al hospital," Su ceño se frunció y juro que podía besarlo en este preciso momento —con los vestidores del gimnasio estallando a nuestras espaldas— de no ser porque me sentía asqueada conmigo misma y furiosa con mis supuestos amigos.

Lo que me llevaba a maldecir a Yue. Desgraciado. _Se suponía_ que debía esperarme. ¿Qué diablos hacía? ¡Incendiaba el maldito complejo conmigo dentro! Por supuesto que Shaoran me había distraído, pero _aún así_ ¡tenía que esperarme!

—"¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?" Shaoran en verdad estaba confundido, y mi corazón paró en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí, si se enteraba que yo me encontraba detrás de todo esto?

—"No...lo...sé," Solté como pude, porque aunque hubiera echado sus principios por la borda algunos minutos atrás eso no quería decir que le iba a parecer bien que incendiáramos el instituto... con las porristas y su propio equipo dentro.

Comencé a caminar con paso lento, sintiendo que los nervios a cualquier momento me pasarían factura, —"Vamos al hospital," Me miró irritado, pero me siguió.

Lo juro. Shaoran Li se había convertido en mi ángel de la guardia personal. Si no todavía no tenían uno, vayan a las tiendas rápido, antes de que se agote el stock.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Mi redención y tortura comenzó desde el momento en que el paramédico de la unidad de emergencias del hospital de la ciudad de Tokio, tomó sus pinzas y comenzó a escarbar en la piel de mi guardia Shaoran, y su cara se contrajo en dolor. Tuve ganas de golpear a quien quiera que hubiera lastimado a Shaoran, pero supongo que uno no puede lastimarse a sí mismo sin que lo encierren en una celda psiquiátrica en el proceso. Así que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance por no delatarme ni enterrarle las pinzas al paramédico por la nariz. Me senté tranquilamente —en el exterior, por supuesto— esperando a que mi tortura acabara, y tuve un momento para pensar con claridad, sin el olor a gasolina en mi conciencia para fastidiarme.

—"¡Joder!" Soltó Shaoran, mordiéndose los labios y hundiéndome en culpabilidad.

¿Había estado soñando cuando Shaoran me hizo esa 'WOW' declaración? ¿Había alucinado? ¿Yue me había secuestrado y me había inyectado una dosis de gasolina en el cerebro?

Y si era cierto, ¿qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido? ¿Cómo si él no fuera el que más quiero en el mundo? ¿Cómo podía conseguir eso y si era lo último que quería? Pero, ¿qué otras opciones me quedaban? ¿Ignorar que Meiling existía y que yo podía ser feliz?

¿Cómo, cómo podía conseguir eso?

—"Listo," Levanté mi cabeza con rapidez, mientras veía que los brazos lastimados de Shaoran estaban cubiertos por vendajes.

—"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me levanté de mi silla, y pude ver sus ojos rodar en exasperación.

—"Vayámonos de aquí," Evidentemente a Shaoran no le gustaban los hospitales ya que no había fallado en notar cómo su expresión se había ensombrecido cuando el hospital había estado a menos de diez pasos.

Me tomó de la mano y me sentí tan, tan incómoda, pero era una incomodidad del tipo que te baila cha-cha-cha todo lo que llevas por dentro mientras tu cerebro salta en una sola pata — ¿los cerebros tienen patas?— y gritas en ultraje porque te sientes a punto de desmayarte.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros y me dejé guiar hacia donde él me llevara. Pronto, salimos del hospital y cogimos la calle que llevaba hacia el instituto. No me atreví a cuestionarlo por miedo a decir alguna estupidez.

El cuadro que nos encontramos en el instituto no fue divertido como lo planeamos en el grupo. De hecho, fue desolador y horripilante. Y creo que ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiera podido imaginarme que una estúpida broma terminaría en tal catástrofe.

Habían llegado los bomberos, por supuesto, ambulancias, y todo el personal docente del instituto más estudiantes curiosos más varios heridos contemplaban con horror/fascinación cómo se veía el techo del gimnasio derrumbarse como si de unos naipes se trataran, debido a que la lucha del agua/fuego finalmente estaba acabando.

—"Mierda," Mascullé mientras oía una ambulancia cerca de nosotros cerrarse y marcharse con heridos.

Más adelante reconocí a Eriol y a Tomoyo, que estaban cubiertos en cenizas y estaban abrazados. ¿Había comentado que se hicieron novios? Sí, supongo que sí, ya que nadie había dejado de murmurar cómo alguien con gustos tan opuestos pudiera gustar de su antítesis.

Shaoran también lo reconoció y aunque nuestras manos ya no estaban cogidas, lo seguí a paso rápido.

—"¡Eriol!" Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol reaccionaron al grito de Shaoran, —"¡Hey, Shaoran!" Ambos se sonrieron, y Eriol me miró curioso, pero me sonrió. No pude decir lo mismo de Tomoyo, que cuando me vio junto a Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y me frunció el ceño.

Okay. No era algo fácil de explicar.

—"¿Estás bien?" Fue Eriol que le preguntó a Shaoran, y lo vi encogerse de hombros, —"¿Cómo pasó?"

—"Se supone que hubo algún cortocircuito, pero no han encontrado el punto," Tragué en seco. Y no lo encontrarían jamás, porque Yue había sido el encargado de arrojar el fósforo que encendería la fiesta.

—"¿Alguien está herido?" Pregunté con la única voz que me quedaba e ignoré la mirada recriminatoria de Tomoyo. Me sentí irritada por un momento. ¡Ella también había sido parte del plan!

—"Ninguno por quemaduras," Respondió Eriol con una risilla burlona —"Como todo el mundo estaba desesperado por escapar, unos aplastaron a otros. El caso más grave es el de Meiling," Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y vi a Shaoran tensarse en ese mismo momento —"Estaban practicando una pirámide cuando inició el incendio. Por supuesto, como ella es la más pequeña, va en el último piso. Las demás chicas se soltaron y salieron corriendo, olvidándose que Meiling estaba arriba," El gesto recriminatorio de Tomoyo cambió radicalmente, a una sonrisa maliciosa justo antes de decir con evidente placer.

—"Se rompió algo en la pierna," Vaya. O sea que en verdad había cobrado mi venganza. Pero, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal al respecto? ¿Sería porque le estaba mintiendo a Shaoran, al guardar silencio, o porque simplemente me había perdido de la diversión?

—"Creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa, Shaoran." Eriol frunció su ceño. Así que por eso Shaoran había entrado solo a los vestidores. Se iba a retirar pronto de la práctica. Y había salido lastimado por mi culpa, maldición.

—"No. Supongo que mañana no debe haber prácticas, ¿no?" Preguntó Shaoran con humor negro, y me alegré que no profundizara nada al respecto. Había tantas cosas que teníamos que aclarar, pero no quería hacerlo en frente de la mirada curiosa de la pareja dispareja del año.

—"Nos vemos mañana," Tomoyo y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas antes de que siguiera a Shaoran, que seguro se sentía tan en peligro con la presencia de Eriol como yo con la de Tomoyo. Agradecí que no hubiera nadie más a quien le importara el vernos juntos, porque Eriol y Tomoyo ya eran suficientes. No me quedaba ninguna duda de que sería ella quien pusiera al día a Yue y al resto de la banda.

Estábamos caminando en silencio, aunque en dirección de la casa de Clow. Agradecí mentalmente haber pedido permiso para ausentarme hoy. Por supuesto que cuando lo pedí, lo había hecho para celebrar la victoria de nuestro plan, no que el chico de mis sueños que no me había hablado en décadas, me acompañara a mi casa.

Diferentemente de la primera vez, el silencio en verdad me estaba poniendo incómoda. ¿Cuál era la manía que tenía Shaoran por quedarse callado en los momentos en que más quería que hablara y que se convirtiera en una verdadera cotorra justo cuando no era el instante más apropiado?

—"¿Vas a decirme algo o no?" Pregunté dejándome vencer por la irritación. Shaoran se detuvo por completo en sus pasos.

—"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" El sólo escuchar su pregunta consiguió enfurecerme. ¡Argh!

—"Estoy esperando serenamente porque me digas que fue un lapsus brutus de tu parte, Li. Estoy esperando que corras hacia el hospital a ver a tu prometida, en vez de llevarme a paso de tortuga al nido de amor de mi madre. Estoy esperando, Shaoran, pero no soy alguien muy paciente," Una sonrisa de su parte fue todo lo que tomó para que me olvidara de por qué estaba molesta.

Tomó mi mano y reanudó su caminata, mientras mi corazón bailaba tango —"Pues sigue esperando, Sakura. Cuando dije todas esas tonterías, las dije en serio. Y si te estás preguntando, no, no estoy preocupado por Meiling. De hecho, aquel incidente no pudo ser menos acertado. Ahora mi vida será más fácil por al menos dos días," Soltó en un suspiro amargado, pero extrañamente, había mantenido su sonrisa.

—"¿Lo dices en serio? Es decir, ¿no fue por el humo/adrenalina?" Todavía me parecía que estaba caminando entre nubes, y sólo él sabía cómo bajarme de ahí. No lo hizo.

—"Nop," Se encogió de hombros. Mi corazón cambió a la rumba.

—"¿Y qué va a ser de nosotros?" Las dudas estrujaban mi pecho y no me dejaban disfrutar del momento. Había tanto recorriendo mi cabeza.

Me miró serio, con sus bellos ojos ambarinos derritiéndome por completo —"¿Amigos con derechos?" Me preguntó y juro que si hubiera dicho 'yo el amo y tú la esclava' igual me hubiera parecido la idea más brillante del mundo. Hey, cúlpenme porque él era irresistible.

—"Okay. Pero deberé recordarte que existe Meiling. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo se comportaría si se enterara? ¡Enloquecería! Y yo a duras penas soporto sus berrinches..." Solté pensativamente mientras cruzábamos una calle. Pude ver cómo se fruncía ante la idea. Evidentemente no era yo la única que creía que Meiling era una psicópata.

—"Okay. Así que será secreto. Yo no le digo a nadie, tú no le dices a nadie," El plan era sórdido, maquiavélico y excitante. ¿Estar con Shaoran a escondidas de todos? ¿Dónde tenía que apuntarme?

—"Tenemos un acuerdo," Acepté sonriéndole mientras su mano se estrechaba más sobre la mía. Corazón, a la macarena.

Pero Shaoran no correspondió mi sonrisa, sino que arrugó su ceño —"¿Y qué vas a hacer sobre tu novio? Kero o como sea que se llame," Soltó en un bufido y contuve mis ganas de echarme al piso a reír como histérica. Era divertido que Shaoran estuviera celoso. Y yo quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera. Diablos, sabía que esto no duraría mucho, hasta cuando nos hartáramos el uno del otro, pero eso no significaba que tenía que ponérsela fácil.

—"¿Qué quieres que haga con él?" Por supuesto que la pregunta era retórica. Pero él no pareció notarlo, sino que el fruncido de su entrecejo se contrajo más y no tardó un minuto en pensárselo siquiera.

—"Déjalo. No quiero verte más con él," No sabía si echarme a reír o a llorar. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado que él me diría eso? ¿Cuántas veces lo había querido ver tan celoso como yo lo estaba de Meiling?

Mostré una sonrisa alegre. Estaba _alegre_, por primera vez en lo que parecían ser diez mil años —"¿Celoso, no?" Él se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara admitir aquello, y fue cuando decidí no confesarle nada sobre mi 'sólo amigos' con Kero.

—"No pienso hacer nada, Shaoran. Digo," Preparé la sarta de mentiras que pensaba decirle con toda la dignidad que tenía —"no es como si puedo romper una relación de" pensé con rapidez, ¿tres? ¿Cuatro años? ¡Cinco, sí! —"cinco años de la noche a la mañana, ¿no?" Si hubiera sido posible que pudiera fruncirse más, estoy convencida de que lo hubiera hecho. Su agarre se hizo casi insoportable en mi mano pero eso me detuvo para seguir pinchándolo.

—"¡Hablo en serio!" Hizo una mueca con sus labios —"Es como si yo te pidiera que te alejaras de Meiling," Abrió la boca para refutarme, pero no pudo hacerlo. —"¡Ajá! ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada! Así que no creo que sea justo que tú me pidas cosas que no pueden ser," Se volvió a detener y me miró sin su ceño fruncido, una de las expresiones más serias que le hubiera visto jamás. Tragué en seco. ¿Me había pasado de la raya?

—"Si pudiera separarme de Meiling no dudes que lo haría," Estábamos en plena calle, con gente caminando a nuestro alrededor, con edificios rodeándonos, y Shaoran nunca había sido tan serio conmigo. No me importó cuán sincero fuera, pero en ese momento Shaoran nunca me había resultado tan atractivo. Era como si se hubiera bañado en miel y yo fuera la indefensa abeja atraída a él. Mentalmente lo estudié en mi estupefacción, y me sonrojé. Su cara estaba seria, su cabello brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde, moviéndose al compás del viento. Sus labios estaban relajados y una pequeña cicatriz le había quedado de la mordida que yo le propiné. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y sus ojos. Dios. Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran como oro líquido, que ardían sólo para consumirme.

Y sería sólo para mí. Todo para mí, no por un compromiso forzado sino por elección propia. Porque la batalla en su interior por corregirme y unírseme había terminado en una posición favorable para mí.

Sonreí con satisfacción antes de pasarle mis brazos por su cuello y sentirlo tensarse bajo mi abrazo. Levanté la cara, para contemplarlo una última vez antes de que cediera a la tentación de besarlo. Y éste beso fue especial. Porque en él, puse todo mi corazón y aunque suene cursi decirlo, Shaoran Li en verdad me encantaba.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

—"Por favor, dime que estás bromeando," Sakura se rió ante mi cara y su risa me resultó de lo más contagiosa. No quería reírme, pero era inevitable hacerlo. Después de todo, tenía buenas razones para no hacerlo.

—"Nop. Estabas tan amargado, que te escondiste en el jardín y fue ahí que te encontré, tan lleno de alcohol como una botella de vino," Por supuesto que la memoria era una lejana, y sumándole mi estado de ebriedad, se podía decir que no lo recordaba con tanta exactitud. Aún así me irritaba que ella recordara todo especialmente cuando me habían cargado a mi habitación. Su cara me decía que no estaba mintiéndome, lo cual me hundía más en mi miseria.

Aunque mi intención había sido llevarla a su casa, estaba vez había sido ella quien marcaba un interminable recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, mientras conversábamos de diferentes cosas. Necesitaba averiguar qué tenía ella que parecía atraerme como si tuviera un imán. Quería saberlo todo. Lo bueno y lo malo.

—"¿Qué pensaste de mí el momento en que me conociste?" La vi desviar su mirada y me llené de satisfacción cuando un delicioso pero incrimina torio rubor se posesionó de sus mejillas.

—"Pensé que eras un idiota," Se encogió de hombros —"Y te odiaba," Fruncí mi ceño.

—"¿Un idiota? ¿Me odiabas? ¡Pero si ni te dije una sola palabra!" No pude evitar quejarme. Evidentemente mi atracción magnética hacia ella era algo que sólo yo había sentido. No sabía por qué me irritaba tanto el saberlo.

Me mostró una sonrisa, mientras su mano estrujó la mía —"Sabes, no deberías hacer preguntas de las cuales no estás seguro de las respuestas. Y sí, te odiaba. En ese momento podía odiar al mismísimo Gandhi y no me hubiera sentido culpable. Soy alguien difícil, Shaoran. No me tomo muy a bien que me guarden grandes secretos, ¿sabes?" Miró hacia el cielo, como si recordara algún suceso doloroso.

—"¿Cómo era tu vida antes... de que, bueno...?" No me encontré capaz de terminar mi frase, y ella soltó una risa suave, aunque superficial.

—"¿Antes del divorcio de mis padres? Estaba en el instituto, tenía bastantes amigos, de los cuales no he oído ni una sola palabra, por supuesto. Tenía a Kero. Solía salir con mi madre y mi hermano. Ya sabes, cosas comunes y corrientes. ¡Ah! Y en ciertas ocasiones modelaba para la línea de mi madre," Hubieron varias cosas que quise preguntarle sobre esa frase.

—"¿Modelabas? ¿En tiempo pasado?" No entendía por qué ya no. Me parecía que cada día se ponía más irresistible y no estaba jodiendo.

La vi rodar sus ojos —"Sí. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya tengo un trabajo," Le correspondí la sonrisa.

—"¿Puedo tomar su orden?" La imité en una voz chistosa, ganándome un golpe en el hombro.

—"No molestes. Aborrezco ese trabajo. No volveré a comer carne roja jamás," Gruñó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —"Además, resulta increíblemente fácil arruinarle la comida a alguien. En verdad no te recomiendo maltratar a los empleados de un restaurante," Se estremeció como si la idea le diera escalofríos.

—"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y qué pueden hacer al respecto? Si los envenenas vas a la cárcel," Me encogí de hombros, y ella me contestó negando.

—"Mi compañera Sayuri, por ejemplo, le escupió en la gaseosa a la actual novia de su ex," Levanté mi ceja con escepticismo —"Asqueroso,"

Ella volvió a asentir y mostró una sonrisa maquiavélica —"_Y_ además estaba resfriada,"

Me estremecí al imaginarme cuántas veces alguien pudo haberme hecho eso a mí o a mi comida. Ugh. En verdad, repugnante.

—"¿Nadeshiko te obliga a asistir a ese horrible trabajo?" Ella asintió, pero esta vez sonrió.

—"Bueno, no es _tan _horrible, ¿sabes? Quítale el uniforme ridículo, la sonrisita de idiota que tienes que poner para los clientes y elimina el estúpido jefe, y tienes un trabajo decente. Además, muchos chicos guapos van a comer ahí," Me guiñó el ojo y apreté mis puños por la exasperación —"Por supuesto, aunque tengas que aguantar a sus horribles prometidas," Una lenta sonrisa de mi parte borró cualquier vestigio de celos.

—"¿Hablas de mí?" La vi rodar sus ojos.

—"Eres un poco lento, ¿lo sabías?" Habíamos terminado en el parque, uno que quedaba a bastante distancia de su casa. Como el sol ya estaba cayendo en el horizonte, ya no se veía a nadie por la zona.

¿Lento, decía?

No me costó nada empujarla de la acera en dirección de un gran árbol. Ella gritó por su sorpresa, y sonreí maliciosamente.

—"¿Lento, huh?" Su cabeza se elevó para encontrar mi mirada y aquel rubor poco característico en ella volvió a surgir en sus mejillas. Debía hacer esto más a menudo.

—"Sí, lento," Tuvo la audacia de quejarse, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi nuca, y nos fundíamos en el milésimo beso del día. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, y busqué el tronco del árbol para apoyo. Lamí su labio inferior, mientras escuchaba su respiración agitarse. Podía sentir la fricción de nuestros jeans, chocándose uno contra el otro, precisamente como hacíamos con nuestras bocas.

Nunca había imaginado que esto pudiera ser así. Nunca.

Eran demasiadas emociones para absorber de un solo golpe.

—"¡Muchachitos! ¡Muchachitos! ¡Esto no es un motel! ¡Es un parque público, tengan decencia!" Nos soltamos como si alguien nos hubiera separado, y me costó respirar por un momento. En un instante mi mente se aclaró, justo después de que hubiera visto la cara enrojecida de una anciana con bastón apuntarnos a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

Sakura rió mientras se separaba de mí. Salimos de ahí antes de que la anciana decidiera castigarnos con su bastón de la justicia. El pensamiento de que una viejita lograra apalearnos era igual de ridículo que un elefante corriendo por un ratón, pero todavía calificaba de posibilidad.

Sintiéndome ligeramente culpable, porque había sido yo el que comenzó todo, me ahorré la sonrisa que quería salir a la superficie.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Parecían tan lejanos aquellos días —dos atrás, — en los que yo era una vieja quejica cuyo único propósito en esta vida era maldecir sobre cada maldita cosa —oops— que sucedía a mi alrededor. Parecían tan lejos aquellos días, en los que me gustaba buscar problemas, joder a mi madre porque ella me jodió en primer lugar y quejarme hasta de mi pobre gato, y su pobre pero nada inocente sentido del oportunismo.

Ahora, era una nueva Sakura Kinomoto. Más o menos como Sakura Kinomoto Versión 2.0. O si me comparo a la película Matrix, una que nunca me había llamado la atención debo agregar, yo era Matrix Recargada. Síp.

Ahora, caminaba entre flores, entre las nubes, entre el paraíso. Respiraba y un suspiro ridículo y cursi se soltaba de mis labios.

Por supuesto, mi felicidad no era infundada por haber donado un órgano desinteresadamente. Mis motivos no tenían nada que ver con el altruismo, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Me encontraba feliz como una lombriz en París, debido a que estaba manteniendo un _affaire _con el chico de mis sueños. Y ustedes se preguntarán, ¿y qué tiene de malo? Y yo les contestaré con otro suspiro y mi conciencia golpeando a martillazos a mi cabeza, tiene todo de malo, porque ambos estábamos en otras relaciones, —bueno, si contábamos a Kero, de todos modos— y mi pobre conciencia en verdad no conseguía hacer nada con ese martillo.

Tengo miedo. Sí. Tengo miedo porque Shaoran simplemente me gusta demasiado. _Demasiado. _ Me gusta todo sobre él y aunque sé que puede ser más refunfuñón que nadie que hubiera conocido, había intentado buscarle algún defecto. Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa. Algún lunar carnoso y con un pelo en alguna parte de su nariz, o que sus manos fueran ásperas o que tuviera mal aliento. Pero no. El hombre literalmente era un pedacito bajado del cielo y yo tenía esta especie de obsesión con tanta perfección mostrada a mis ojos.

Pero eso no era todo. A parte del físico de ángel y de su carácter refunfuñón _tenía_ que tener un buen corazón. Y había comprobado que cuando dejaba sus defensas bajas, cosas maravillosas podían suceder.

Ah. Introduzcan aquí otro suspiro.

Pero por supuesto, por tanta felicidad con respecto a mi nueva relación con Shaoran, el karma venía y me mordía en el trasero.

Resulta ser que sí hubo clases aunque evidentemente nada de prácticas extracurriculares, puesto que el Sr. Z no podía esperar para lanzar el discurso más largo de su vida, hablando sobre qué clase de vándalos incendiarían su propia institución educativa, si mi memoria no me fallaba. Y síp. Los bomberos habían determinado que el incendio que azotó el gimnasio, que dejó a más porristas con fracturas de las que podía contar más por el pánico que por el propio fuego, y que arruinó la infraestructura del gimnasio en un noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento, fue en efecto, premeditado.

Agaché mi cabeza cuando escuché el discurso del Jefe de los Bomberos de la ciudad, y me pregunté si el incendio había sido tan malo, después de todo. Por supuesto, Shaoran había salido lastimado, y ésa era mi mayor pérdida, pero, al menos en mi lado de la cancha, nada hubiera podido salir mejor que si lo hubiera planeado. ¿Era tan malo que estuviera con el chico de mis sueños? ¿Lo era? Conciencia, no me contestes. ¿Era tan malo que la chica que no había dejado de burlarse de mí y de mi honesto pero no muy fashion trabajo, se fracturara una pierna? ¿Ah? ¿Era tan terrible acaso que algo me saliera bien?

Según el Sr. Z, así lo era.

Los anuncios batieron un récord de duración, y todo el instituto desde los más pequeños hasta los de mi clase, estábamos reunidos en el salón de eventos, escuchando sin prestar mucha atención a nuestro director decir las palabras más emotivas que he oído decir jamás, por supuesto, eso no evitó que me aburriera.

Lo cual me recordaba. Yue. Yukito. Naoko. Yamazaki. Tomoyo. ¿Dónde estaban? Bueno, Tomoyo no estaba sentada muy lejos de donde yo misma estaba sentada. ¿Adivinen junto a quién? Por supuesto. A Eriol y a Shaoran. Pero más junto a Eriol. De hecho, junto a Eriol pero casi pegada como chicle. Ésa era una faceta que no conocía en ella, en serio. Sabía que Eriol era atractivo y todo, pero, en serio. ¿No tenía un poco más de dignidad, que lanzarse a los pies del hombre a su mínima muestra de interés? Esperen. ¿Estaba hablando de ella o de mí? Patético, lo sé. Pero como a mí evidentemente no me importaba que Shaoran fingiera que no existía mientras habían ojos vigilantes a nuestros movimientos, al parecer a Tomoyo no parecía importarle en absoluto haberse convertido en la cola de Eriol. En el fondo, no sabía si lo hacía porque Meiling en verdad se mostraba furiosa al verlos juntos, o si era por gusto propio. Ya que Meiling seguía en una cama de hospital con su pierna enyesada y en alto, muy, muy lejos del instituto, comenzaba a inclinarme por la segunda teoría. De todas maneras, no era mi problema, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? El chisme no me gusta, pero me entretiene. Sobre todo si no se trata de mí.

En el segundo en que dirigí mi mirada a Shaoran, me encontré con que él también había estado mirándome. No pude contener una sonrisa que seguramente debería lucir a muy idiota. Pero supongo que el gesto no se quedó perdido en el espacio, porque me encontré con que él me correspondía la sonrisa.

Por supuesto, eso no evitó que en mi furia, continuara buscando a mis tan llamados cómplices, hasta que los distinguí de entre la multitud de aburridos estudiantes, compartiendo una sonrisilla general, que sólo me puso más furiosa.

Sin importarme que algunos quitaran sus miradas del director y las dirigieran a mí, me acerqué al grupito, sin dejarles escapatoria. Naoko fue la única que tuvo la decencia de tapar su sonrisa tras un libro.

—"Hey," Fue Yue quien me saludó, lo cual provocó que apretara mis puños. Demasiados testigos, Sakura. No puedes estrangularlo aquí. Nop. Espera a la salida.

Lo que sí puedes ser es grosera, así que diviértete. —"No vengas con tus saluditos estúpidos, Yue." Apreté mis dientes en rabia —"¡No esperaste a que saliera del vestidor, imbécil! ¡Pude haber muerto!" Y de hecho, al haberme paralizado de la forma en que lo hice, sin haber estado Shaoran, mi protector personal, no habría salido tan ilesa que digamos. —"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?" Dije en voz contenida, sin poder gritarle tal como quería hacer, porque de nuevo, había demasiada gente cerca. Incluido el director.

La reacción de Yue fue todo lo opuesta a lo que había esperado. Juro que había anticipado que siquiera le causaría ponerse serio. Pero no. Su molesta sonrisa sólo pareció agrandarse.

—"¿Y qué? Tú misma lo dijiste. _Podrías_ haber muerto, pero yo te veo vivita y coleando, ¿no?" Se cruzó de brazos, y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarle su magnífica quijada.

—"¡No gracias a ti, psicópata!" Espeté en voz baja, y le dirigí mi mirada más severa.

Pero él sólo se encogió de hombros —"Si en verdad tienes que saberlo, tuvimos un pequeño accidente. Sucede que, mi hermanito aquí, querido Yuki, se olvidó de ti," Miré en dirección a Yukito, que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y replicar en una voz pequeña y a la que tuve que prestar toda mi atención para lograr descifrarla —"Difícil acordarse de alguien nuevo, Saku. Fue sin querer, en serio," Estreché mi mirada, sin saber qué creer, y por fin cansada. En serio, ¿era yo quien estaba reclamando esto?

—"Salió demasiado bacán, ¿no les parece?" Soltó con entusiasmo Naoko, finalmente encontrando su cara tras el grueso libro que la ocultaba.

Ante eso, solté un suspiro —"No tienes idea," Y era cierto, ninguno de ellos no tenía idea.

Me volteé para volver a prestar atención al director, cuyas lágrimas estaban ahora en un pañuelo.

Pero no serían las últimas lágrimas que vería en los siguientes minutos.

Porque de repente estaba siendo alejada de la multitud, con un rápido y certero movimiento, en dirección de un clóset oscuro. Probablemente el de limpieza.

—"¿Qué mierda?" Solté en medio de la oscuridad, sintiendo una poderosa presencia a la que me había acostumbrado hace poco, pero que aún me daba la sensación de que era una ensoñación.

—"Shh..." Me hizo callar en un segundo, mis teorías confirmadas y mi corazón bailando vals. —"Harás que nos descubran," Si aún su voz no hubiera sido pista suficiente para saber de quién se trataba, la forma en que tomó mi cintura y la pegó a la suya, aunque la mía le daba mucho más abajo, la forma en que su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y cómo sus dientes mordían con delicadeza mi labio inferior hubieran sido más que suficientes para llevarme de regreso a mi paraíso personal.

¿Quién hubiera creído que tantas cosas buenas podrían suceder en un clóset de limpieza?

¿Quién hubiera creído que todo lo que sucedería sería, tan pero tan bueno, que me haría llorar de la felicidad?

Marquen 'llorar de la felicidad en un clóset mientras tu novio-secreto te besa apasionadamente y tu director da un discurso a tan sólo unos metros de distancia' fuera de mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de autora: **

Ja, ja, ja, me pregunto qué ritmo estarán bailando ahora sus corazones, queridos lectores. Seguramente cha-cha-cha. Tengo que confesar, ningún capítulo me ha emocionado tanto escribirlo como éste de aquí. Quizás mi capítulo favorito entre todas las cosas que he escrito en toda mi vida. Estuve con una sonrisa de tarada durante todo el capítulo y espero que ustedes también, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ahora, agradezco de todo corazón a mis queridos lectores que dejaron sus lindos y emocionados comentarios para la emocionada autora. Sé que querían matarme por haberlos dejado en suspenso, quiero que sepan que el capi va para ustedes, quienes sustentan mi inspiración y me dan el aliento que necesito para pelear contra mi horario y darme un tiempito para sentarme en el ordenador a escribir sandeces. En serio. Muchas gracias.

¿A que Sakura y Shaoran hacen una linda pareja? Me pregunto qué pasara cuando cierta personita regrese del hospital... Mmm.

Un beso gigantesco para todos,

Sakki.


	14. Capítulo 13

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Llegar a mi casa después del trabajo se había vuelto una rutina, y aunque ya me había acostumbrado y ya no me fastidiaba tanto como al principio, debía decir que sin duda alguna, la parte más tediosa era de hecho, _regresar _a lo que se suponía, debería llamar casa.

Pero hoy, resultó más agónico que ningún otro día. Fue una tortura en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no porque tenía que cenar con Clow y mi madre. Incluso _eso_ comenzaba a volverse más tolerante.

Pero hoy era diferente, y tuve que saberlo desde que vi un lujoso auto estacionado frente a la casa, sin contar el Mercedes de Nadeshiko y el Jeep de Clow. Me gustaban los autos, y reconocer qué modelo y qué marca de auto no fue muy difícil. Lo que era más difícil era determinar a quién pertenecía el auto más bello del planeta. Un Ferrari. También me fue difícil llegar a percatarme que en verdad _no_ estaba soñando.

Pero ésta no fue la parte agónica. Por supuesto que no. Aunque si lo analizamos bien, en realidad sí era una agonía que alguien tuviera la desfachatez de pasearse con un auto que costaba más que mi persona, a sabiendas que era una población mínima de malditos afortunados que podían adquirir algo así.

Ni siquiera había cruzado el porche, cuando escuché un escándalo. Varias voces, discutiendo algo que por la distancia no alcanzaba a distinguir de simples gritos. Fruncí mi ceño y me pregunté qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

Como Clow, pacientemente me había entregado una llave, pude entrar sin tener que interrumpir nada, pero ahora que lo veo, creo que hubiera sido mejor.

Abrí mi boca en incredulidad con todos mis músculos literalmente congelados, sin saber qué hacer.

Lo primero que reconocí fue a Nadeshiko, que estaba sentada en uno de los muebles del sofá, luciendo más pálida y a la vez histérica de lo que recordaba. Su panza de embarazo ahora era mucho más visible, y aunque los vestidos flojos que usaba, ayudaban en algo a aparentar delgadez, la mujer simplemente se había dedicado a comer tanto que ni un bote completo de pintura invisible conseguiría borrarle sus kilos de más.

Lo segundo que vi, fue a otra mujer, cuyas ropas prodigaban que habían sido muy costosas y de un excelente gusto. Su cara era esbelta y el maquillaje que estaba usando sólo conseguían resaltar sus rasgos aristocráticos y su firme mentón. Pero lo que más atraía la atención sobre ella, era su piel casi dorada, y sus ojos negros, muy profundos. Y estaba usando un juego de piedras, que no estaba segura que fueran fantasía. ¿Eran diamantes?

Pero ninguna de las dos fue quien me impresionó. Ni siquiera Clow, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas, tan rojas como las de un tomate. Su gesto indicaba que era por furia, mas no por timidez. Amigos, lo que me impresionó fue ver a mi padre, parado ahí, vestido con prendas finas, que no exhibían tanta opulencia como las de la mujer, pero no por eso se le restaba el buen gusto.

Mi padre, ahí, en medio de esa gente, en mi propia casa. Tragué en seco y aunque traté de ser lo más silenciosa posible para regresarme por donde había venido, porque no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo —dudaba que en unos diez años lo hubiera estado— y definitivamente no con toda esta gente mirándonos. No cuando mi madre y Clow estaban presentes.

Pero fue muy tarde. Al regresar mis pasos, me tropecé contra el estante que se encontraba junto a la puerta principal, provocando que el florero que éste contenía, cayera en el piso, haciéndose añicos.

—"¡Sakura!" Me quedé inmóvil en mi sitio, sabiendo que era muy tarde para una huída de emergencia.

Pronto, me sentí asfixiada por dos brazos fuertes, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Pude olfatear el aroma a café que siempre asociaría con la presencia de mi padre y pude escuchar su voz, firme, ya no angustiada como la había escuchado muchas semanas atrás. Solté un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no se encontraba haciendo una escena frente a Clow y Nadeshiko.

—"Papá," Mi voz se quebró, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y sentía mis ojos arder. Lo había extrañado. Dios, cuánto lo había extrañado.

Tras lo que parecieron horas de silencio absoluto de un abrazo fuerte, me llené de valentía para ver su cara de cerca. Y eso fue lo más agónico de toda la noche. Ver la cara de mi padre. Sus ojos. Sus ojos, que me decían cuánto le dolía estar aquí, y que me amaba tanto y que por eso soportaba este suplicio. Había envejecido, mucho, quizás lo suficiente como para que Nadeshiko se regodeara en alegría al haberlo hundido en la miseria.

—"Hija," Su voz estremeció mi interior, —"¿Qué haces usando ese ridículo atuendo?" Solté una sonrisa, a pesar de la amargura que estaba conteniendo por dentro. Juro que en este momento ni un ejército de Shaorans conseguiría alegrarme. Sólo mi papá y sus tontos comentarios totalmente inapropiados.

El ridículo atuendo que estaba usando, si cito a Fujitaka Kinomoto, era mi estúpido uniforme del trabajo.

—"Regreso de mi trabajo," Dije con una voz pequeña, por miedo a que esta comenzara a temblar, junto con el resto de mi cuerpo. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Cómo había estado? ¿Por qué me había dejado en tal ignorancia, con respecto a mi madre? ¿Por qué?

Su entrecejo y sus labios se fruncieron y aunque su propósito no era causar gracia, era igual de chistoso verlo así —"¿Trabajar? ¿En un restaurante de comida rápida? ¿Tú?" Síp. Las personas que más me conocían sabían cuán radical era yo con respecto a la comida que te mataba. Después de todo, era la única venganza que obtenían esas pobres reses al ser sacrificadas sólo para tu placer por 0.99 centavos.

Suspiré tratando de ser paciente, nunca olvidándome de que teníamos compañía —"Nadeshiko me obligó a trabajar ahí," Su cara se contrajo en furia, en una reacción instantánea, pero intenté calmar las cosas. No es como si él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Había sido yo la bruta que confiaría a una estúpida moneda su destino. _Tenía_ que pagar mi estupidez, por supuesto. —"Pero no vamos a hablar de algo así, ¿no?" Intenté ser convincente, porque el único deseo que en verdad tenía, era quejarme ante él de todas las injusticias que Nadeshiko cometía conmigo.

—"¿Cuándo llegaste?" Pregunté apartándome un poco de él, para darle espacio para que se calmara. Su ceño no volvió a su sitio, pero la pregunta pareció distraerlo por un momento.

—"Ayer," Se encogió de hombros. ¿Eso era todo lo que planeaba decirme? Por favor. Estaba luchando contra mis lágrimas aquí, y eso era todo lo que tenía para decirme. ¡Debía estar bromeando!

—"¿Y qué tal Egipto?" ¿Egipto, era? Sí, creo que sí. Fui breve en mi pregunta para permitirle a él ser extenso. No lo fue.

—"Bien," Okay. Mi padre comenzaba a sacarme de quicio. Me volteé hacia la mujer, Clow y mi madre, que nos miraban apaciblemente, Clow menos colorado que antes.

Mi curiosidad me pinchó, —"¿Quién es ella?" Y por si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara, la señalé. No se puede ser muy sutil cuando has regresado a tu casa dispuesta a dormir y dormir, pero te encuentras con que tu padre pródigo había regresado — ¿no era el hijo pródigo?— de entre las dunas y las pirámides sólo para decirte que estaban 'bien'.

—"Sakura," Oh, oh. Podía sentir que algo malo estaba avecinándose. Y por supuesto, siempre tenía que darme en plena cara, como si se tratara de una maldita sartén. —"Ella es Kiki," Sonrió mostrando una sonrisa fría, la más fría que hubiera visto en mis días, —"Mi prometida,"

Okay.

Respira.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Te has quedado soñada cuando Shaoran te estaba despidiendo esta tarde y él todavía te está besando.

Eso es.

Qué ridícula que eres.

Ahora, pellízcate. No muy duro. No quieres levantarte con brusquedad.

Me pellizqué, y pellizqué, pero seguía viendo la cara amargada de mi padre, la satisfecha de _Kiki _— ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?— la furibunda de mi madre, y la fruncida de Clow.

—"Tu... ¿prometida?" Pregunté en una voz pequeña.

Y mi papá sólo asintió.

Okay. Ahora sí lo había visto todo en este planeta tierra.

Pásenme esas navajas. Disculpen lo horrible que mi sangre les dejará el piso. Cojan mi siguiente sueldo para reparar el daño y comprarme un ataúd decente.

Adiós.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Decir que no me gustaban los hospitales era quedarse corto. Porque creo que no existe nadie en el planeta tierra que los aborrezca tanto como yo. Y lo digo en serio. No sé si será por su olor —tan a _limpio— _o porque me parecía un lugar deprimente. ¿Cuántas personas habrían muerto aquí? ¿Mil, dos mil? No quería saberlo, así como no quería estar aquí, pero igual, mi madre, Feimei, Fanran y Fuutie me habían arrastrado hasta la habitación 180 en donde Meiling actualmente estaba hospedada.

Por supuesto, se suponía que yo _debía_ estar aquí, porque era una de mis obligaciones no escritas en el código del clan. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que venir con una sonrisa mientras cargaba más ramos de rosas de los que pudiera o quisiera contar.

Además, había pospuesto esta visita todo lo que podía, simplemente porque mi conciencia me estaba dando más lata de lo normal. En serio. Como si no fuera suficiente aparte de mis sueños con Sakura, en la vida real _estaba_ con ella. Y ésa no era la parte en la que me arrepentía. No, en lo absoluto. La parte que me hacía sentir como un insecto es que estaba engañando a Meiling. Sabía que era un compromiso obligado, pero después de todo... _le debía_ lealtad a ella. Y para empeorar las cosas, en estos últimos días Meiling ha sido la última en mis pensamientos. Lo que quería decir, que ella no me importaba para nada, y eso deja mucho de qué desear, especialmente cuando te han confesado que está enamorada de ti. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer si los sentimientos no eran mutuos?

¿Ven? Era por esto que no quería venir aquí. Ver a Meiling me _obligaba_ a pensar y recapitular sobre mi situación con Sakura, pero era algo en lo que no iba a ceder, porque simplemente me gustaba demasiado.

—"¡Shaoran!" La cara de Meiling se iluminó al verme, y sólo pude mostrarle una débil sonrisa. Me habían dicho que la condición de Meiling era mala, pero no me había dado una idea certera de cuán mala sería.

Tenía levantada la pierna, que estaba completamente cubierta de yeso, y los dedos que se veían libres de éste, estaban rojos e hinchados. Inmediatamente mi garganta se cerró. Ahí estaba yo, besando a la chica más increíble que hubiera visto, y aquí estaba Meiling, con la pierna hecha trizas. Y aún así, aunque no lo supiera, me sonreía.

—"¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunté en voz baja, escondiendo mi mirada con las flores. Me sentía avergonzado.

—"Bien," Respondió de manera sencilla, algo nada común en ella. A su crédito, deberé agregar que mis hermanas le cayeron encima a abrazarla y besarla mientras mi madre le hacía otras preguntas de rigor. Suspiré con alivio. Por una vez, de algo servía tener cotorras por hermanas.

Me aparté a una esquina, y bajé mi mirada para no volver a mirarla y que mi conciencia no hiciera más de sus truquitos mágicos. Pero al escuchar una pregunta de mi madre no pude evitar levantar de nuevo la cabeza.

—"¿Estarás lista para la boda?" Contuve mi aliento. No sabía qué esperar.

Pero Meiling se mostró decidida —"¡Por supuesto! El doctor dijo que fui afortunada. ¿Pueden creer que podré asistir de nuevo al instituto la semana que viene? Claro, nada de prácticas con las porristas. Por cierto, Shaoran. ¿Qué dijo el director al respecto?" Tragué en seco, mientras mis recuerdos acerca del discurso del Sr. Zhang. Okay. Recordaba escobas. Y oscuridad. Y la maravillosa sensación de sentir mi lengua en la boca de Sakura.

Okay. No tenía nada para ofrecerles. Al menos no algo que Meiling pudiera escuchar sin que me matara. O muriera.

—"Eh..." Solté con duda —"No presté mucha atención... Ya sabes. Eriol y Daidouji en verdad eran un mejor espectáculo que ver al Sr. Zhang llorar..." No me importó que mi madre escuchara eso. Ni que se diga de mis hermanas. Ni tampoco que Meiling rodara sus ojos en irritación. Mentir no me importaba en lo absoluto, si de salvar mi pescuezo se trataba.

—"¿Y qué medicinas estás tomando, Mei?" La pregunta de mi madre provocó que soltara la respiración que estaba conteniendo. Se habían olvidado de mí.

Mierda.

Eso había estado cerca.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Decir que estaba incómoda era quedarse corto pero por un buen tramo. Y Nadeshiko sólo había contribuido para empeorar mi situación. Es por eso, que estaba aquí, sentada en el comedor, disfrutando de una adorable cena con mis dos parejas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Es decir, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que mi papá se enamorara en menos de un mes? Porque un mes atrás había sonado como una patada al hígado desde su última llamada. Por si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente horrible, mi madre se esmeraba en descubrir la actuación de mi padre. Porque era una actuación. Era obvio que mi papá estaba enamorado de _Kiki_ tanto como yo lo estaba de un grano en la nalga del presidente Bush.

—"¿Y cómo se conocieron?" Era evidente que Nadeshiko preguntaba no por curiosidad, sino por la agradable sensación de torturar a Fujitaka. Lo sorprendente de todo, fue que mi papá estaba tan fresco como un pepino.

—"Fue en El Cairo, cariño, cuéntales," La voz de mi padre me sonaba extraña incluso para mis oídos y mucho más sus palabras. ¿Cariño?

—"Oh, todo fue tan romántico..." Comenzó la otra, pero no iba a permitir que continuara con esa línea trillada.

—"¿Sabían que hay un auto hermoso estacionado afuera? Es un Ferrari," Solté sin la menor gana de hacer conversación, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber interrumpido el fantástico cuento de cómo mi papá había recogido a una prostituta egipcia para presentarla como prometida. Hey. ¿Era acaso una maldición de las _prometidas?_ Primero Meiling y ahora ésta mujer.

—"Es mi auto," Levanté mi mirada con rapidez y la dirigí a la mujer cuyos ojos negros me miraban con entusiasmo.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa sin poder tragar.

¿Qué?

—"¿Disculpa?" Tosí de manera involuntaria, esperando que todo hubiera sido una confusión. Pero ella sólo sonrió de manera sencilla.

—"Bonito, ¿no?" Se encogió de hombros y mi mandíbula cayó hasta el piso.

Okay. Así que los diamantes no se los había dado mi papá. Y el bellísimo auto azul que se encontraba afuera y que parecía sonreírme por sí solo, pertenecía a la futura esposa de mi padre.

Descubrí en ese momento que la amaba. Sí. La amaba. Hubiera amado hasta a Meiling si me enteraba de que era dueña de ese auto, que no era un auto sino una fantasía convertida a la realidad.

—"Te amo," Solté sin sentir la menor vergüenza. Rogué a quien quiera que estuviera en los cielos, que esto no fuera un papel. Que en verdad mi _madrastra_ tuviera el auto más increíble de la faz de la tierra.

Ella sólo mostró otras de sus sonrisas que inmediatamente me hizo clasificarla como agradable. Agradecí porque ella fuera así, pero fruncí mi ceño al no poder entender cómo mi padre podía lucir tan infeliz con alguien así. Nadeshiko era mi madre, y yo aún así pensaba que Kiki era mejor. Cualquiera era mejor si era dueño de un auto así.

—"Si quieres, puedes conducirlo," La frase fue dejada al viento como si no tuviera la menor importancia, pero para mí significó estar a punto de orinarme encima. En serio. Mis ojos ardieron ante la posibilidad y tuve que aumentar mi agrado por ella a otro nivel. Ya no era sólo agradable, era la mujer más agradable y linda que hubiera conocido en mis días.

—"¡Eso sería fantástico!" Solté como una niñita emocionada que le han dicho que puede usar los tacones de su mamá.

Kiki. Extraño nombre. Más extraño que quisiera casarse con un hombre amargado como lo era ahora mi papá. Pero todo me era indiferente. Había sido amor a primera vista con ese auto y ahora lo era con su dueña.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Sakura y yo habíamos hecho una extraña costumbre, aunque tácita. Después de que sonara el timbre para salir al receso, todos nuestros compañeros salían del aula, y nosotros nos quedábamos atrás. A nadie parecía importarle, pero mentalmente me preguntaba si este ritual podría seguir después de que Meiling regresara del hospital.

Pero no quería acordarme de la horrible visita a Meiling, ni de la fastidiosa hora que mis hermanas, mi madre y yo habíamos tenido que atravesar escuchando a Mei narrar por la décima ocasión cómo se había accidentado. Argh.

No me sentía en el mejor ánimo del mundo, pero algo me indicó que el humor de Sakura era la antítesis del mío, así que me reservé los comentarios sobre aquella pequeña pero igual de terrible visita.

—"Hey," Pasé mis brazos por su cintura, y pronto el olor a ella inundó mis sentidos. La escuché reírse y supe que mi corazonada había estado en lo cierto.

—"Hey," Contestó separándose un poco, y pude ver que sus ojos bailaban con picardía. —"Sabes, creo que no podemos continuar con esto," La frase fue suficiente como para dejarme congelado en mi puesto. ¿Qué? Tragué en seco sin saber qué contestar, hasta que ella estalló en carcajadas.

—"¡Debes verte la cara!" Se burló, y yo todavía no sabía qué pensar. —"Pero es en serio, creo que deberíamos terminarlo," Su cara se puso pensativa, pero sus brazos no se alejaron de mis hombros.

Sabía que no era normal que reaccione así, pero todo en mí estaba gritando en espanto. La pegué contra la pared, escuchando su grito de sorpresa, y la miré directamente a los ojos. Podía sentir su cuerpo en la fricción más deliciosa del mundo, y mis adentros se estremecieron al pensar qué diablos había hecho mal. Mi exterior, gracias al Cielo, se había mantenido fresco, relajado. No sabía cuánto duraría toda aquella fachada, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Cuando loa tuve lo suficientemente cerca, le mordí el labio. Fuerte. No lo suficiente como para sacar sangre tal como ella lo había hecho, pero sí para inflingirle dolor, que alivié después en nuestro beso.

Podía escuchar que aún quería reírse, y detuve mi avance con irritación.

—"¿Qué?" Pregunté pasando mis dedos por su cabello. Jamás la dejaría ir. Jamás.

Sus ojos brillaron y una risa surgió de su garganta —"En serio. Creo que no deberíamos seguir con esto,"

Okay. Esto no era una broma. Fruncí mi ceño y solté con impaciencia, mientras le besaba el cuello —"Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia, Sakura. No digas estupideces," Otra risita más. Presioné mis dedos contra su cintura, acercándola más a mí.

—"En serio. Ayer descubrí que era lesbiana," De todas las tonterías que me había dicho ésa se llevaba el premio de honor. Fue como un cubo de hielos lanzados sobre mi cabeza.

¿Qué?

Me quedé estático en mi sitio, sin ser capaz de moverme, ni siquiera para alejarme. Sentí sus dedos jugar con el cuello de mi camisa, haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca. Sentí sus labios rozar mi oído, y a su voz ronca volver a burlarse —"Me enamoré de la prometida de mi padre,"

Okay. Esto se llevaba el premio.

Fruncí mi ceño, y me aparté, escuchando su protesta. —"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Sus ojos volvieron a bailotear en malicia, —"Ayer conocí a la prometida de mi papá. Bastante guapa, verás. Pero eso no es lo que me atrae," Se rascó la barbilla en acción meditabunda y quise gritar mi frustración. —"Quizás sea que tiene el auto más increíble del universo," Se encogió de hombros pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

—"En serio. Sakura, no te estoy siguiendo," Solté confundido. ¿De qué pintaba todo eso? La vi rodar sus ojos en exasperación.

—"Shaoran, deberías dejar de tomarte las cosas tan en serio. ¿Sabes que existe la palabra _broma_?" Gruñí al volver a sentirla contra mí. Dios. Uno se podía acostumbrar a esto.

—"¿Es decirme que ya no quieres nada conmigo porque eres una lesbiana enamorada de la mujer de tu padre, tu idea de una broma?" Pasé mi lengua por su labio y me estremecí al escucharla gemir, —"No me agradan tus bromas, Sakura" Soltó una risa ahogada y creo que la escuché decir algo sobre 'no tienes idea' antes de que nos uniéramos en el beso que había estado ansiando desde que la vi en la mañana.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Por primera vez era feliz. _Feliz _ en serio. Del tipo 'asquerosamente feliz' y del que por lo general envidiaba en otras personas, y que para mí había sido un mito hasta ahora, que lo comprobé en carne propia.

Era tan feliz que la sonrisita de estúpida no se me había borrado de la cara, ni aún cuando me habían faltado veinte dólares de la caja registradora, y había tenido que compensarlos con mi salario. Y aunque algo en mí me decía que tanta felicidad simplemente estaba _mal_ debían saber que eso no evitaba que me sintiera contenta.

Y fue así como me encontró Kero. Sí, Kero, mi mejor amigo/ falso novio. Sí, aquel mismo sujeto que no se despegaba de esa cámara, porque tenía miedo de perderse una toma. El mismo que ahora era la personificación del Sr. Gruñidos.

—"¿Cuándo terminas?" Me preguntó sin siquiera saludarme, y con el ceño más pronunciado que le hubiera visto jamás.

Pegué un pequeño brinco del susto, pero rápidamente me recuperé. Su ceño fue tan contagioso que no pude evitar seguirlo. Ya saben, como cuando alguien te contagia la risa. Sólo que él me contagió el mal humor.

—"Saludos para ti también, mi querido amigo" Le dije cruzándome de brazos y busqué a mi jefe con disimulo. El hombre tenía tan poca vida social que nunca recibía una visita a su trabajo, y por eso creía que todo el mundo era tan antisocial como él. Ahora sólo le tenía lástima.

—"Quiero que me ayudes," Mentalmente gruñí con pesimismo, no, lo último que quería era acompañarlo en otra de sus cruzadas por la fotografía perfecta. En serio.

—"¿Con qué?" Pregunté sin ánimo, sabiendo que su pregunta no era del todo pregunta, sino más bien un aviso. Lo que Kero en realidad quería decirme era 'Cuando termines tu turno, vendrás conmigo. Punto'.

Esquivó mi mirada por un momento, y... lo vi, ¿era eso un sonrojo?

—"Necesito..." Su frase quedó pendiente porque un cliente se acercó para hacer un pedido. En mi interior, estaba ahorcándolo. Pobre hombre. Su único pecado era haber ordenado una soda, y yo estaba aquí, dispuesta a echarlo a la hoguera.

Le devolví el cambio, fastidiada, y vi que Kero lucía casi tan ansioso como yo.

—"¿Qué decías?" Rodó los ojos y otra vez lució un hermoso color rojo en sus mejillas. Contuve las ganas de reírme. Pude ver cómo un grupo de chicas, creo que de mi mismo instituto si la memoria no me fallaba, nos observaban, bueno, me incluyo, pero en realidad era a Kero a quienes comían con los ojos. Otra risita estúpida quiso aparecer en mi cara.

—"Sé que esto es mucho pedir. Y estoy desesperado, te lo garantizo. Maldito profesor," Masculló con respiración pesada —"¿Tienes libre este fin de semana?" Su pregunta fue tan imprevista, que sentí una gota de sudor recorrer mi sien en mi incredulidad. ¿Tanta cosa sólo para preguntarme eso?

Saqué mis propias cuentas, y le respondí mientras asentía. —"Síp. Esta semana tengo libre. Y si no me dices de qué diablos va todo eso, será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste, Cerberus Mizuki, y no estoy bromeando" Lo vi encogerse en su sitio, y otra vez el sonrojo.

—"¿Sería posible que viajes conmigo?" Fruncí mi ceño. Okay. Eso sí había sido inesperado.

—"¿A dónde?"

Kero se movió con incomodidad en su propio lugar, —"A la playa,"

Levanté mi ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos. —"¿A la playa? ¿Y para qué quieres que te acompañe?"

Otra vez el sonrojo. Joder. —"En mi clase," Tomó una fuerte respiración como si intentara calmarse —"Estamos aprendiendo a fotografiar ya no sólo paisajes, sino paisajes que incluyan modelos," Giré mi cara hacia un lado, intentando descifrar lo que me estaba diciendo —"Y tenemos una semana para entregar nuestro proyecto. Cabe recalcar que le caigo mal al profesor," Torció la boca para demostrarlo —"Y el muy desgraciado me puso a mí el tema _playa_ mientras que a otros compañeros el ambiente urbano. ¿Cuán injusto es eso?" Levantó sus manos demostrando cuán molesto en verdad estaba.

—"Y..." Solté con lentitud, —"tú quieres que sea tu modelo," Fruncí mi ceño. —"Y como es la playa supongo que no puedo usar un poncho, ¿no?" Su sonrojo era ya permanente. Era un gran favor que pedir, y supongo que estaba avergonzado de hacerlo, y como yo era su único recurso...

—"Ay, Kero" Suspiré cansadamente, —"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Me mostró una sonrisa en la que todos sus dientes brillaron —"Me dirás que sí. Pedirás permiso a tu mamá, y te recogeré temprano el día sábado,"

No tenía nada que hacer el día sábado. Y podría modelar, aunque fuera para Kero. Extrañaba eso. Bueno. ¿Qué más da?

—"¿Y en qué me recogerás, genio?" Me crucé de brazos, —"¿Y en dónde dormiremos? No pienso dormir en el asiento trasero, si eso es lo que estás planeando,"

Kero me hizo un gesto de descuido, —"Nah, no te preocupes por eso. Papá me prestará un auto. Y también las llaves de la casa en la playa,"

Estreché mi mirada, —"Lo tenías todo craneado, ¿no?"

Se encogió de hombros —"Sólo te necesitaba a ti,"

Rodé mis ojos —"Necesitabas un ganso que se llevara bien con la cámara, Kero"

Volvió a mostrarme una deslumbrante sonrisa, —"Sí," Admitió —"Pero me hubiera decepcionado no poder fotografiar a la gran Sakura Kinomoto"

Lo empujé con fastidio, pero le sonreí. —"No jodas,"

De repente, un tren chocó contra mi cabeza, dándome en plena cara. Oh, no. Shaoran.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar mi ausencia, suponiendo que le interesara lo suficiente que me fuera con mi supuesto "novio"? Lo peor de todo era que _ no _le podía decir que Kero y yo nunca habíamos tenido ni tendríamos nada, porque eso me haría lucir más patética y desesperada de lo que seguramente ya lucía cada vez que lo veía.

Así que, mis opciones se reducían a dos. Decirle o no decirle.

Mierda.

Definitivamente _no_ decirle.

Quizás ni se diera cuenta.

Maldito Kero y sus malditos favores.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Como no tenía ningunas ganas de aparecerme por la casa, —había una prueba de los arreglos florales para la boda, ¿quién diablos hacía _pruebas _de arreglos florales?— no fue muy difícil esperar a Sakura en una de las calles cercanas a su casa. No tuve que esperar mucho hasta que la divisé en la distancia, con la mirada fija en el piso, con paso lento, y sumida por completo en sus pensamientos. Tanto, tanto, que pasó a mi lado y no se percató de mi presencia.

Contuve una sonrisa burlona. Era el último día de la semana —viernes— y por más cansada que estuviera no podía entender su cara larga y su ceño fruncido.

Por eso fue fácil empujarla de la calle hasta un callejón, que al ser media tarde estaba vacío. No es como si la presencia de alguien me hubiera detenido, de todos modos. Pegó un grito en ultraje y pude ver cómo agarraba su bolso como arma letal.

—"Hola," Se detuvo en un instante, mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa. Se me escapó una sonrisa al ver su shock.

—"Mierda, me asustaste," Soltó un suspiro y esta vez no aguanté una carcajada.

—"¿Quién te manda a estar tan distraída?" Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios y no resistí la tentación de pasar los dedos por su cabello. Se había vuelto una costumbre hacerlo durante todos estos días.

—"¿Quién te manda a estar asustando chicas distraídas como yo?" Su cara se iluminó y me contuve para no besarla en ese mismo momento. Tenía algo importante qué decirle.

—"¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?" Su cara palideció por un momento y no supe descifrar por qué.

—"¿Eh?" Evité rodar mis ojos en exasperación. Hoy en verdad estaba distraída, ¿eh?

Acaricié la piel de su cuello, finalmente acostumbrándome a la suavidad de la misma.

—"Quiero. Saber. Si. Vas. A. Estar. Libre. Mañana," Me tomé mi tiempo para decir cada palabra y su cara palideció aún más.

—"Eh... Hay... algo que quería decirte sobre _eso,"_ Fruncí mi ceño ante su evidente incomodidad.

—"¿Qué es?" Abrió la boca para contestarme, pero no salió su voz sino hasta después de un largo rato.

—"Este fin de semana..." Su mirada me esquivó en un segundo, —"voy a salir de viaje con Kero," Varias sensaciones me golpearon en ese momento, confusión, coraje, rabia para finalmente instalarse en furia.

Alcancé a rechinar entre dientes —"¿A dónde?" Sus ojos se centraron en los míos y tomé una fuerte respiración para evitar hacer un disparate. Como romper la pared que nos sostenía, en dos.

—"A la playa," Confesó en una voz pequeña para rápidamente continuar —"¡Pero no pienses mal! Te juro que no ha pasado nada. Tú, sabes, entre nosotros. Sólo me pidió que lo acompañara porque quiere tomarme unas fotos," Mis ojos se abrieron en estupefacción y seguramente ella se percató porque continuó apresuradamente —"¡Es estudiante de fotografía! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que solía modelar?" Sus manos tomaron las mías, —"Pues es sólo eso. Un favor," Me miró esperanzada y tomé mi segunda respiración profunda.

Cuando logré controlar mis horribles demonios, después de unos buenos cinco minutos, conseguí hablar —"Un favor. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerle un favor?" Lució confundida ante mi pregunta.

—"Es Kero. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí," No sabía que me dolió más en ese momento. Saber que _él _ siempre había estado ahí para ella o que nunca tendríamos comparación, porque sencillamente era _imposible_ que ella lo olvidara.

Tomé un paso hacia atrás, para alejarme de ella. Quería romper algo, y por su bien, no le convenía estar cerca de mí.

—"Shaoran..." La hice callar con un gesto de mi mano, y tomé otra respiración.

No podía creer que dejaría ir a Sakura, _mi_ Sakura, viajar cientos de kilómetros completamente sola con el mequetrefe de su... novio. El simple pensamiento era insoportable y torturador.

Se mordió el labio en ese gesto tan característico suyo, y eso liberó mis inseguridades. En ese momento no me importó saber cuán tonto debería lucir frente a ella, lo importante era que tuviera el panorama claro.

Avancé el paso que había retrocedido y busqué la pared a sus espaldas por apoyo, hasta que nuestras narices estuvieron rozándose y podía sentir su respiración, que se había agitado, en mi boca.

—"Eres mía, Sakura. Podrás pretender que no, pero lo eres desde que me dijiste que sí" Acaricié su mejilla y pude ver sus ojos arder por el mismo fuego que me estaba quemando a mí por dentro, —"Quiero que lo recuerdes," Sus brazos se pasaron por mis hombros, y sentí la suavidad de sus pechos contra mi pecho, su boca sobre mi boca y sus manos en mi nuca, las mías, en su cintura.

Sakura podía viajar. Perfecto. Y yo ya le había advertido. Ahora, sólo me faltaba garantizar que cumpliera lo que había prometido en nuestro beso.

Y me encargaría de eso personalmente.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Yipee!! Shaoran al ataque, sí señor. ¿Quién hubiera creído que sería tan posesivo? Bueno, creo que todos.

¿Cómo han estado mis queridas lectoras, eh? Sin discriminar si por ahí hay algún caballero... Estas notas sólo serán breves, sólo quiero agradecerles y decirles que mi corazón está con todos los que me dejaron review. Algunos me aseguran que el fic les alegra el día, y yo debo asegurarles que sus comentarios me alegran el mío, por supuesto. Así que un beso gigantesco para ustedes, y éste capítulo va dedicado para ustedes.

Aquí les dejo un avance del siguiente capi, porque me siento generosa y porque mañana es mi cumpleaños...

—"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _

—"_¿Y lo preguntas? ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?" _

—"_¡Nada, nada habría pasado!" _

—"_No me mientas" _

Un beso gigantesco y espero saber sus comentarios sobre el fic, sus amenazas de muerte si no actualizo rápido y sus buenos o malos deseos en general... ja, ja, ja.

Sakki Chan.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Llegar a la playa más cercana tomaba aproximadamente de dos a tres horas, dependiendo de cuán rápido iba tu vehículo. No me había costado mucho esfuerzo pedirle permiso a mi madre, de hecho, desde mi súbita declaración de amor a primera vista por la prometida y pronto esposa de mi padre; le había caído como una patada al hígado y parecía haber estado buscando una forma de deshacerse de mí, hasta que yo le di la perfecta solución, tan desesperada en su intento de no verme aunque sea por dos días, que se había comprometido a cuidar de Spi y alimentarlo _y_ bajo juramento no _matarlo. _

En fin, ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí. La playa más cercana y sobre cómo normalmente te demoras de dos a tres horas, ¿no? Bueno, Kero, el más maniático sujeto sobre el volante, un peligro para todo aquel que se le cruzara por el camino y una amenaza de muerte para aquel que se atreviera a subirse a un auto que él estuviera conduciendo, se tardó nada menos y nada más que cuatro horas, cuarenta y un minutos y cincuenta y cuatro segundos en llegar. Síp. Mi pobre mejor amigo conducía como un anciano que había perdido un ojo y tenía una pata de palo en vez de pierna, cuando se había olvidado de tomarse su medicina para la artritis.

—"¿Podrías acelerar un poco?" Sin atreverme a mirar el velocímetro, urgí desesperada. Me tomó unos segundos el percatarme que estábamos ocasionando una larga congestión atrás de nosotros.

Pero Kero, siendo Kero, no se inmutó —"Estoy yendo rápido" Rodé mis ojos y agradecí que estaban escondidas tras unas gafas oscuras. No quería herir susceptibilidades, especialmente no las suyas. Bah. Qué diablos.

—"Está bien. Déjame expresarme correctamente. ¿Podrías acelerar para que lleguemos en este _siglo?_" Me miró con irritación y me concedió pisar más a fondo el acelerador. No lo suficiente, de todos modos.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros en el BMW del papá de Kero, hasta que, claro, él lo interrumpió. Kero carecía de la habilidad de disfrutar un buen silencio, ¿saben?

—"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro pequeño engaño para sacarle celos al mocoso?" Volví a suspirar, mientras observaba el sol que se comenzaba a elevar. ¿Por qué me había levantado a las cinco de la mañana para viajar con él? Ah, sí, para hacerle un favor. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo un favor? Ah, sí, porque era mi mejor amigo.

—"No pasa nada. Y se llama Shaoran," Kero me mandó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—"Así que ahora se llama Shaoran, ¿no?" Tuve ganas de estrangularlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perceptivo?

Me mordí el labio, indecisa. Moría por contarle mi loco amorío con el chico de mis sueños y que tenía prometida. Me moría por presumir. Y ése era el problema de los romances a escondidas, ¿saben? Se supone que debías mantenerlo a escondidas. Pero Kero era Kero, y él no contaba en esa pequeña parte de mi acuerdo con Shaoran, ¿no? Ustedes saben, la parte de 'no se lo digas a nadie'.

—"Habla" Me presionó, seguramente ansioso por conocer los asquerosos detalles.

—"Okay," Me pasé un mechón del cabello detrás de mi oreja —"¡Estamos viéndonos a escondidas!" Solté la bomba de una sola, con la voz más asquerosamente entusiasmada que hubiera oído en mis días.

—"¿Qué?" Kero soltó un grito ultrajado, —"¿Qué dijiste?"

Esta vez fue mi turno para reírme, —"Síp,"

La mandíbula de Kero debería estar tocando el piso. —"Debes estar jodiéndome,"

—"Nop,"

—"¿Quiere decir que me estás poniendo los cuernos?" Lo golpeé con mi bolso en la cabeza y no me arrepentí ni un poquito de ello.

—"Auch. ¿Oye, pero él no tenía una novia o algo?" La pregunta de Kero fue indiscreta, y creo que se percató de ello. Pero eso no provocó que mi sonrisa se borrara, al contrario, se engrandeció.

—"Prometida, de hecho. Y sí, estoy con él aunque la tenga," Kero ante esto frunció el ceño.

—"Saku, Saku. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Oh, no. Kero se iba a poner serio, —"Sólo te pregunto algo, pequeña"

Fruncí mi propio ceño —"No,"

—"No te estaba pidiendo permiso, cabeza hueca. Si tiene prometida es porque algún día tiene que casarse, ¿no?"

Me crucé de brazos, testaruda —"Sí, y no entiendo de qué pinta todo esto"

Tomó aire, como si quisiera ganar paciencia —"¿Y qué harás cuando se case?" La pregunta fue brutal y completamente directa. Ante mi imposibilidad de poder contestarle, salí por la tangente.

—"¿Cómo que qué haré? No seas tan ingenuo, Kero. Esto es sólo pasajero, no es como si me voy a casar con el tipo, o algo parecido" Rodé mis ojos en exasperación aunque por dentro me sentí herida.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en lo que Kero dijo a continuación —"Y, ¿cómo hiciste para que te dejara venir conmigo?"

Me tardé un rato en tomar una respiración fuerte. Otro tanto en olvidarme de todo el asunto, y otro poco recoger las piezas de mi corazón.

Kero tenía razón. Como siempre.

Y yo era la tonta. Como siempre.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

—"¿A la playa? Shaoran, ¿es que acaso no tienes ninguna conciencia? ¡Tu prometida está en el hospital, hijo!" Ieran Li me gritó ultrajada. Sí, tal como está escrito. Me gritó. Pero aquello no podía importarme menos, por supuesto. No si aquel era el pequeño sacrificio que tenía que hacer para conseguir mi propósito. Y maldita fuera si no lo conseguía.

—"Madre, el pedido es consciente. Yo también estuve en el incendio, y de hecho, estuve _atrapado," _Puse la cara de puñete sufrido que me sabía a la perfección y suspiré, —"Necesito tomarme un descanso"

Mi madre levantó su ceja en escepticismo —"¿Qué tiene que ver con tu supuesto viaje, el incendio?"

Volví a suspirar, —"¡Tiene todo que ver, madre! Además, sabes que la madre de Meiling puede ser muy insistente, y me he sentido presionado con todo esto lo de la boda. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que libere tensiones y trabaje más por todo el evento, ¿no te parece?" Cuando estaba recurriendo a mis últimos métodos bajo la manga, y cuando me sentía finalmente derrotado y comenzaba a sentir la frustración, la coraza dura de mi madre se aflojó con mi última frase.

—"¿Durante cuanto tiempo dices? ¿Sólo este fin de semana?" Estaba gritando mi victoria.

Asentí con fervor, —"Por supuesto, madre. Tengo instituto este lunes,"

Su mirada se endureció, —"Y en la tarde tienes que asistir al modista," Aunque el pensamiento de esperar horas y horas parado mientras me pinchaban una y otra vez con agujas y me ahorcaban con cintas métricas simplemente me congelaba en mi asiento, tuve que aceptar.

—"Por supuesto, madre"

—"¿Con quién piensas ir, me dices?" Quise arrancarme los cabellos, ahí mismo. En serio. ¿Cuán testaruda y cabezota podría ser mi madre?

—"Con Eriol y su novia," La medida había sido desesperada y de último momento. Hubiera preferido ir solo, pero había anticipado que uno de los requisitos de mi madre eran prohibidos los viajes a lo 'solitario'.

Además, Eriol había estado completamente de acuerdo.

Ella frunció su entrecejo —"¿Necesitas chofer? ¿O prefieres conducir?"

Mierda. Era infinitamente más cómodo viajar si alguien estaba encargado de la conducción. Pero podría resultar peligroso con los planes que tenía en mente.

—"Tomaré el Audi" Y con un último fruncido, finalmente me preguntó: —"¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Contuve el impulso de rodar mis ojos ante la inmensidad de la "humilde" casa de playa perteneciente al padre de Kero. También contuve un gruñido al sentir mis piernas dormidas, pero eso no sensibilizó a Kero que me arrastró escaleras arriba para enseñarme la que sería mi habitación. Me eché a la cama y esta vez no pude contener mi grito de gloria.

—"Ah..." Suspiré mientras me hundía en la comodidad del blando colchón —"No me despiertes hasta el año que viene,"

Escuché a Kero dejar las maletas en el clóset con el mar de música de fondo. ¿Hace cuánto había estado en la costa? No podía recordarlo.

—"Ajá. Levanta tu gordo trasero de la cama, Sakura. Tengo fotos que tomar y el sol está perfecto," Me levanté pero no sin echarle una mirada de pocos amigos. Ése era Kero para ustedes, el mismo gruñón, mandón de siempre cuyo padre tenía una casa a cinco metros de la orilla del mar.

—"¿Y qué debo hacer, jefazo? ¿Le gustaría también que me ponga a limpiar el sótano o comienzo por el piso de la cocina?" Entornando sus ojos comenzó a pulir su cámara y hacer otras estupideces con otros lentes que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaban.

—"¿Hablas en serio?" Me quejé, sintiendo cómo mi panza me gruñía. No había tomado nada para el desayuno excepto una manzana.

—"Síp," Ni siquiera me miró. En serio.

—"Ah, Kero" Me quejé, —"No me jodas. No puedes esperar que después de un viaje de cinco mil horas comience a modelar, ¿no?" Kero sólo levantó una ceja y solté otro quejido, sabiendo que hablaba completamente en serio —"Mierda,"

—"¿Tienes el bikini verde? ¿El que tiene puntos blancos?" Torcí la boca pero igual asentí. —"Bien. Ponte ése. Ahora, ¿trajiste accesorios?" Sabía que su ceño fruncido no era más que un acto, y eso era lo que más me cabreaba. Seguramente él tenía tan pocas ganas de trabajar como yo.

—"Me debes una enorme, Kero," Solté mientras iba al baño —o lo que creía era uno, aunque bien hubiera podido pasar por mi _instituto— _ con el bendito traje de baño.

—"Eso es lo que todas dicen, cariño" Cuando le envié la mirada más dura que había traído encima, pude verlo sonreír con malicia.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Juro que debería ser investigador profesional. En serio, no estoy presumiendo. Temprano en la mañana, recogí a Eriol para luego ir a la casa de Daidouji y estaba tan poco concentrado en cualquier porquería de la que ambos estaban hablando, me valía un bledo. Llegué a la casa de mi tío Clow a tiempo para ver cómo Sakura guardaba en el maletero un bolso de un tamaño mucho menor al que Daidouji se había traído encima y había clasificado de 'ultra necesario'.

Tampoco fue difícil seguir el auto en el que ella y el idiota ese conducían. La parte difícil fue seguirles a distancia suficiente para no perderlos y a distancia suficiente para no pasarlos, lo cual una tortuga hubiera cumplido sin ningún esfuerzo. Controlar mi irritación fue otra de las cosas que fueron casi imposibles de manejar, y evitar escuchar los cuchicheos de Eriol y su noviecita comenzaba a fastidiarme. Por supuesto, aunque estaba intentando darles algo de privacidad, era difícil no echar un vistazo para ver si todos esos gemidos y ocasionales gritos no eran porque se estaban matando el uno al otro.

—"Está obsesionado, te lo digo en serio" Escuché a Eriol susurrarle a Daidouji, y evité rodar mis ojos —"¿Puedes creer hasta dónde ha llegado? La tipa se va con otro a la _playa_ y él la sigue" Apreté mis mandíbulas y clavé mis manos en el volante.

—"¿Es por eso que estamos parados aquí?" Me costó más trabajo escuchar el murmullo de la chica, pero lo conseguí.

Rodé mis ojos con exasperación. Maldita la hora en que le confesé todo a mi supuesto mejor amigo. Vaya, qué discreto podía ser. —"¿Podrías cerrar el maldito pico, Eriol?" Le pregunté completamente exasperado. Él sólo rió. —"Nop. Tengo que explicarle a mi novia por qué estamos parados en frente de esta casa como unos verdaderos tontos y no nos dirigimos a un hotel" Fruncí mi ceño. Se suponía que Eriol no debía meterse en este asunto.

—"Pues bien, dile a tu novia que es mi maldito auto y que por eso vamos a esperar todo el maldito tiempo que yo quiera, ¿entendido?" Eriol bufó —"¿Y por cuánto tiempo esperaremos, su Alteza?"

Esta vez fue mi turno para seguir su acción —"Todo el tiempo que sea necesario,"

Eriol suspiró y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a cantar, sí, cantar, maldita sea —"Soy Shaoran Li, Sí, Shaoran Li. El mismo maldito tipo que está obsesionado por su prima política, la misma que tiene un novio diez veces más guapo que mí, sí, sí señor, no jodan conmigo, tengo título real, en serio, en serio, real, sí, real. Me voy a casar, sí, sí, pero igual me jodo a mi prima política, sí, sí, la sigo, la sigo, la sigo incluso a un incendio, sí, sí, sí" Juro que nunca antes se me había hecho tan difícil no cerrarle a Eriol el pico de un solo puñetazo. Antes había sido complicado aguantar los impulsos, ahora se había convertido en misión imposible cinco.

—"Mierda," Solté en voz baja, pero no me inmuté. No le iba a dar el gusto, aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo de furia. Eso era lo que el animal quería, de todas maneras.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y justo cuando Eriol se puso más pesado que nunca, vi a Sakura y al sujeto ése, salir de la casa en la que habían entrado junto con las maletas. Bien. Ya sabía dónde se estaban quedando. Supongo que no sueno tan obsesionado como Eriol quiere hacerme parecer, ¿no? No.

—"Y ahí va el pajarillo" Rechiné mis dientes ante su comentario —"Uh.Oh. Está casi desnuda, Shaoran. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?" Su burla no me hubiera afectado tanto seguramente, si no hubiera escuchado la risita burlona de Daidouji.

Y tenía razón. Aunque los ojos de Sakura estaban ocultos tras sus gafas, su cuerpo decía a gritos su identidad, si podías pasar por alto cómo su cabello se ondeaba con el viento y brillaba bajo la intensidad del sol de la mañana. Quise rugir en furia el momento en el que ella se rió por algún comentario que hizo el sujeto, y luego sucedió lo más inesperado. Ambos se detuvieron, ella se volvió a reír y él se acuclilló, sin importarle hacerlo en plena calle. Ella otra vez se rió y pegó un grito mientras él la cargaba en su espalda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Digo, esto _definitivamente_ tiene contar para mi carrera como mártir. En serio. Sólo yo podía haber viajado tanto para ser torturado. Era masoquismo a su máxima potencia ver a **mi** novia toquetearse con otro tipo, lo juro.

En medio de mi ira, encendí el auto y escuchando el grito sorprendido de Daidouji, aceleré en segundos, para salir de ahí.

Hotel, hotel. ¿Dónde había un hotel?

Pistola, pistola. ¿Dónde había una pistola cuando más la necesitabas? Supongo que si la hubiera, al menos en este momento, los sesos de Keri o como diablos se llamara — ¿por qué tenía un problema con el ridículo nombre de animal felpudo?— estarían rodando con el piso.

Lo juro.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Por primera vez en lo que parecían ser décadas, me encontraba haciendo exactamente lo que me gustaba hacer. Y agradecía saber que era Kero quien me acompañaba. Estaba más feliz de lo que recordaba haberlo estado en mucho, mucho tiempo, al menos en el campo laboral. Otra cosa que debía agradecerle a Nadeshiko, por hacer continuamente difícil mi vida.

—"Mueve el brazo más a la derecha," No podía quejarme de la habilidad de Kero, por supuesto que no, se notaba que iba a tener mucho futuro, especialmente haciendo lo que le gustaba hacer, y aunque yo siempre le reprocharía salirse del instituto a sólo unos meses de graduarse, se podía decir que él era más feliz de lo que yo había visto en algunos profesionales. Además, supongo que si tienes el respaldo económico de tu millonario padre, todo parecía más fácil.

—"Sube el mentón," Aunque el sol seguramente dejaría mi piel algo bronceada, el agua del mar estaba congelándome, y nunca en realidad había sido fan de la arena, pero todo fuera por ayudarlo. Me encontré sonriendo a la cámara, mientras seguía sus instrucciones.

—"Bellísima," Sonreí ante el cumplido, mientras me arrodillaba en la arena y una ola rompió en mi espalda, mientras Kero disparaba, una y otra vez.

—"Auch," Solté sintiendo el frío de la espuma, y Kero bajó la cámara, con el ceño fruncido miró el reloj en su muñeca —"¿Quieres ir a almorzar?" Mi panza traicionera me delató, porque no me había percatado cuánta hambre tenía.

—"Sí" Caminé hacia él, y tomé la toalla que traía sobre los hombros, para ponérmela encima. —"¿Estás seguro que ya no necesitas más tomas?" Kero sonrió un poco, y se encogió de hombros, —"Mañana," Asentí, estando de acuerdo. No sabía que estaba así de cansada, ni hambrienta.

—"¿Qué hora es?" Le pregunté involuntariamente mientras me encogía la calidez de la mullida toalla.

—"Van a ser las tres" Me detuve en mis pasos, boquiabierta, —"¿Tan tarde ya?" Miré al cielo, pero seguía brillando el sol tal como lo hacía cuando llegamos.

—"Hmm," Me contestó él, distraído, haciéndome fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué pintaba Kero? ¿Por qué el cambio de ánimo tan repentino?

Estuve a punto de preguntarle, mientras caminábamos hacia su auto, que estaba aparcado en la calle, cuando él me interrumpió.

—"Sakura, tienes una adorable visita," Lo miré completamente confundida. ¿Visita? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—"Mira hacia allá," Dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente, no muy típica de él. Su dedo me apuntó en dirección de un auto, al que miré de reojo mientras Kero me abría la puerta del BM. Por poco y me trago mi propia lengua al ver quién estaba detrás del volante del Audi estacionado a unos diez metros de nosotros.

—"No me jodas," Solté en un murmullo, completamente abrumada, y Kero asintió, mientras estallaba en una carcajada.

—"Pobre. Está obsesionado contigo, ¿lo sabías? Ha estado observándonos toda la mañana" Tragué en seco mientras intentaba de cerrar mi mandíbula, que había caído al piso, mi cerebro demasiado adormitado como para contestarle en algo.

—"¡Shaoran!" Tomé una fuerte respiración, aún sin creérmelo del todo, y aferrándome al asiento.

—"Tomo por tu sorpresa de que no lo invitaste a nuestro pequeño paseo, ¿no?" Miré en el espejo retrovisor, mientras sentía emociones encontradas en mi pecho. La primera, alegría, y creo que ésa era la más abrumadora de todas, la segunda, rabia, porque me sentía sin ningún derecho de privacidad, y la tercera una gran combinación de las dos primeras.

—"Vamos, Kero" Solté con los dientes apretados, porque estaba totalmente confundida.

—"¿Quieres decir que no vas a ir hasta allá y le darás un abrazo de bienvenida?" Okay. Kero era un pesado.

—"No," Solté como pude, mientras mi cabeza analizaba todas las razones por las que Shaoran Li estuviera persiguiéndome.

Número uno, estaba celoso. El pensamiento me resultó ridículo. Es decir, ¿acaso no era yo la viva prueba de que podías enloquecer por alguien?

—"Quiero que sepas, que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Saku" El comentario de Kero no me importó para nada.

Número dos. No confiaba en mí. Creía que yo era una completa zorra, que andaba con dos tipos, y lamentablemente no había pruebas tangibles que me ayudaran.

Número tres. No había una razón tres, que se me ocurriera.

Me mordí el labio, indecisa. Bastó una mirada al retrovisor para decidirme.

—"Déjame aquí, Kero. Yo voy más tarde a la casa," Kero frunció su ceño, —"¿Segura? Porque tu amiguito no luce para nada contento, déjame decirte"

Contuve mí gruñido —"No te metas, Kero"

—"Okay, okay. ¿Quién soy yo sino sólo tu mejor amigo?" Le envié una mirada nada amistosa, mientras me bajaba del auto. —"Te llamaré luego,"

Kero me sonrió —"Usa protección" Abrí mis ojos escandalizada, hasta que él estalló en renovadas carcajadas, —"solar, por supuesto. Este sol puede causar serias quemaduras, ¿sabías?" Estreché mis ojos ante lo ordinario de su comentario, y me aparté.

Mi vista se dirigió inmediatamente al auto que se encontraba unos metros más atrás de nosotros, y pronto pude oír a Kero encender el motor del suyo y acelerar. No así sucedió con Shaoran, cuya mirada me enfrentó e inmediatamente supe que estaba en problemas. Tragué en seco y dejé que mi mente delirara por un momento. ¿Cómo podían ser sus ojos tan expresivos?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No tardé nada en descifrar cuánto en verdad _no_ quería estar aquí. A la distancia, estaba viendo cómo Sakura se contoneaba de una manera u otra, mientras aquel sujeto la enfocaba con su maldita cámara.

Me sentía tan furioso y tan frustrado, porque hubiera podido acercarme a reventarle la cara al tipo si tan sólo le hubiera puesto un dedo encima. Pero no. Estaban haciendo exactamente lo que Sakura me había dicho que estarían haciendo: una sesión de fotos.

Así que me hundí en mi asiento observando como _mi_ novia estaba posando prácticamente desnuda para el sujeto que más odio en la faz del planeta. Sé que esta frase debe sonar ridícula, particularmente porque ¿quién era yo para decirle lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer? ¿Con qué cara podía decirle que se mantenga alejada de él si yo no podía extenderle la misma cortesía con Meiling? ¿Cómo, cómo podía hacerlo, si no faltaban meses para que yo me _casara_ con otra?

—"Mierda," Golpeé mi frente contra el volante, porque mi conciencia me decía que lo único que conseguiría con todo esto era hacerla sufrir a ella y a mí mismo, porque sabía que lo nuestro era imposible, porque sabía que era incorrecto y especialmente porque yo sabía que ella no tenía ninguna conciencia al respecto y probablemente eso era lo que más me atraía de ella.

Podía ver su piercing resplandecer por reflejo del sol y me hundí más en mi miseria. Había estado condenado desde el mismo momento en que vi ese pendiente en su ombligo. Condenado.

—"Mierda," Volví a golpearme en la cabeza. No se suponía que debía estar aquí. Se suponía que debía estar en algún ensayo de algún estúpido arreglo floral o donde el modista, tomándome unas malditas medidas. Se suponía que debía estar en la habitación de hospital de _mi_ prometida... no observando a la chica más preciosa, pícara e inteligente que hubiera logrado ver en mi vida, no deseándola con cada fibra de mi ser, ni esperar nada de ella, no hoy, no mañana, jamás. Debía estar haciendo cualquiera de esas cosas, no fantasear cada noche con ella, con el deseo que ella me provocaba.

Tomé una fuerte respiración, sabiendo que no era muy tarde para tomar la decisión correcta. Podía girar la llave, poner marcha y acelerar. Recoger a Eriol y a Daidouji de su asquerosa sesión de besos-que-casi-son-sexo-pero-todavía-no, y largarme a Tokio. Dejar a Sakura en paz, de una buena vez por todas. Había sido yo el que comenzó todo, ahora era yo quien lo terminaría.

—"Mierda," La poca resolución que tenía por hacer lo que era correcto se fue al drenaje en el momento en el que la vi soltarse el cabello para que jugara con el viento.

—"Mierda, mierda, mierda" Cerré mis ojos y traté de calmarme. Fue inútil. La quería. La quería para mí y no había nada que pudiera detenerme.

De repente, el idiota bajó la cámara y Sakura se cubrió con una toalla, y ambos caminaron en dirección del auto. Me preparé para seguirlos, pero en un instante, estaban hablando de algo y al siguiente estaba ella, mirándome.

En ese preciso momento quise evaporarme, pero como es obvio, era imposible.

Oops.

Busted.

Okay. Podía manejar esto. Podía hacerlo. No. No podía. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Uh.Uh. Está caminando hacia ti. ¡Huye, idiota, huye! No, mejor no. Actúa normal. Y no estás furioso con ella. Quizás un poco. Maldición, estás histérico con ella. Contrólate. Que no sepa cómo te afecta las estupideces que hace. Que no sepa cuánto ella te importa. En el momento que ella sepa eso, estás completamente jodido, jodido, ¿me escuchas? ¡Jodido!

Tomé una respiración fuerte y mis manos temblaron un poco cuando la vi aproximarse.

¡Jodido!

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

El estudio de sus ojos sólo conseguía incomodarme aún más, y luché contra el viento para que no se llevara mi única salvación, la toalla que me estaba cubriendo. Me sentí indecente, escandalizada y algo vulgar. Me sentía culpable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Y además, ¿por qué era él quien me miraba furioso, cuando se suponía que era yo la que debía estar así?

Cuando llegué a acercarme a dos metros, él abrió su puerta, y descendió del auto, su mirada fija en mi cara, sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido.

Traté de ser casual, como si nos estuviéramos encontrando en el centro comercial o algo parecido, —"Hola," no a cientos de kilómetros de casa.

Su mirada me esquivó, y no dijo nada. Típico de él. Me enorgullecí al saber que podía predecir su manera de actuar, comenzaba a conocerlo y eso había que celebrarlo. Al fin estaba desenredando el misterio Shaoran Li.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Era ésa la pregunta que estabas esperando?" Me burlé y su mirada volvió a mí, y sus puños se apretaron. Esto debía ser vergonzoso para él, ¿no es así?

—"Si esperabas que te hiciera esa pregunta, te equivocaste, porque no la pienso hacer," Mi frase lo dejó en shock. Era divertido tener la mano poderosa de vez en cuando, ¿no? Estaba tan acostumbrada a dejarme llevar por lo que él quería, más que nada porque siempre coincidíamos en algún punto, pero era extremadamente entretenido ser quien repartiera las cartas.

—"¿No?" Su voz apenas se oyó del retumbar de las olas, y lo que alcancé a escuchar fue un sonido ronco, —"Yo haría esa pregunta," Se encogió de hombros y otra vez esquivó mi mirada.

Quise sonreír, pero me contuve. —"Pero..." Susurré, mientras daba pasos hasta alcanzarlo —"...ésa es la diferencia. Tú eres un tonto y yo no," Esta vez mi sonrisa fue imparable, especialmente cuando sus ojos volvieron a mí, esta vez, con una ceja alzada en escepticismo.

—"¿Ah sí?" Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, y di otros tres pasos de manera involuntaria, hacia él.

—"Sí," Asentí mientras me aferraba a la toalla —"Porque yo sé por qué estás aquí," Toda su cara se tensó, pero su voz salió suave y armónica, —"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí?"

Estábamos a un palmo de alcance, lo suficiente para mantenernos alejados, lo necesario para sentir la misma terrible sensación que me inundaba por completo cada vez que lo tenía cerca. La misma tensión que traía una horrible corriente eléctrica por mi espalda, que me hacía sentirme como una estatuilla hecha de gelatina.

—"¿Hablas en serio? Estás aquí porque," Sonreí con confianza, me acerqué un paso más, y él al ser tan alto, tuve que levantar mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, —"porque estás celoso. Creíste que te había mentido, ¿no? Creíste que venía aquí sólo para estar con Kero sin que pudieras espiarme. Si ésas hubieran sido mis intenciones, aún así no lo hubiera conseguido, ¿no?" No pude detener una sonrisa al ver su sonrojo culpable. Quise besarlo en ese mismo momento.

—"¿Cuándo te percataste de mi presencia?" Me mordí el labio, indecisa, sin poder decirle la verdad.

—"No hace mucho," Decidí ser esquiva, —"¿Viniste solo?" Le pregunté, más que nada por curiosidad.

Shaoran rodó sus ojos —"Vine con Eriol y Daidouji" Abrí mi boca, sorprendida. —"¿Qué? ¿Y dónde están?" Miré al interior del auto, ¿sería posible que no me hubiera percatado de su presencia?

Pero el auto estaba vacío —"Los dejé en el hotel. Sólo Dios sabe y querrá saber qué estarán haciendo," Se estremeció como si se sintiera asqueado, y fruncí mi ceño.

—"¿Los invitaste así no más? ¿Venías siguiéndome desde Tokio?" Sus labios hicieron una mueca, como si prefiriera olvidar todo el asunto. No, Señor.

—"Sí. Y tuve que invitarlos improvisadamente" Volvió a rodar sus ojos, y cruzó sus brazos.

—"Ellos..." Moví mi cuello de un lado a otro, —"¿Saben que nosotros estamos...?" Dejé la pregunta colgando y a pesar de que podía ver su reticencia a contestarme, y justo cuando creía que simplemente no lo iba a hacer, habló con voz pausada —"Sí. Ellos lo saben".

Estreché mi entrecejo —"¿Qué saben?"

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, como si hablar de ello lo desesperara —"Lo saben todo ¿ya? Saben que estoy loco por ti, al menos lo suficientemente loco como para seguirte hasta aquí, ¿eso era lo que querías saber?" Sus palabras se me hicieron tan honestas más que por su contenido, por la forma de cómo las dijo, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con tanta fuerza que creí que se saldría de mi pecho.

Todo era perfecto. Su cara era perfecta, mirándome así, como si en verdad creyera todo lo que decía, que no lo rechacé de ninguna manera cuando me estrechó entre sus brazos y su respiración me hacía cosquillas en mi cuello, y quise quedarme así para siempre.

Y Kero tenía razón.

Yo era una tonta.

Porque me había enamorado completamente de Shaoran Li, y él nunca, nunca podría ser algo pasajero para mí y aunque sabía que él nunca podría ser completamente mío, aquel hecho palidecía cuando era comparado con todo lo que yo sentía por él.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola queridas lectoras, bueno, bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Primero una disculpa, porque este capi me parece algo corto, les aseguro no por falta de inspiración, sino más bien por falta de tiempo. También quiero decirles mi más sincera disculpa porque el diálogo que puse como avance en el capi anterior todavía está pendiente por lo que no he tenido oportunidad en esta semana de escribir mucho. Como no quise dejar de actualizar esta semana, he aquí este capi.

Otro punto es, ¡¡SAKURA CONFESÓ QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADA!! Bueno, no ante nadie, ni mucho menos ante Shaoran, pero qué se le va a hacer, por alguien hay que comenzar y qué mejor que con uno mismo?

Un beso gigantesco a todas las personitas que me dejaron su lindo review por mi cumpleaños, aprecio sus buenos deseos y les guardé un lugar especial en mi corazoncito.

En fin, como tengo que estudiar para esta estúpida lección de Física que tengo, me despido con un beso colosal pidiéndoles que por favor dejen sus comentarios, que como siempre me alientan y me apoyan para vencer la flojera...

Un saludo y un besote,

Sakki


	16. Capítulo 15

Shaoran Li P

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Maldición. Sakura podía ser adictiva y eso que sólo lo acababa de descubrir ahora. Me estaba acostumbrando peligrosamente a ese perfume que usa, suave pero a la vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser percibido, estaba acostumbrándome a acariciarla, a tocar sus manos y lo peor de todo era que... no me molestaba. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Y eso, mis amigos, era extremadamente peligroso.

Casi tan peligroso como aquella extraña habilidad suya para desenredar mi lengua y forzar confesiones que nunca había planeado hacer en primer lugar, poniéndome más vulnerable de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda mi vida, particularmente porque yo sabía que ella me tomaba mucho más a la ligera de lo que yo lo hacía con ella.

Cuando salí del laberinto que eran mis pensamientos, fijé mi vista en el cielo, sin ser capaz de enfrentarme a su cara, que seguro exhibía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y no era para menos, debía aceptarlo.

Es decir, ¿qué clase de tonto le propone semejante desfachatez? ¡Amigos con derecho! ¡Ja! Quisiera borrar permanentemente la palabra 'amigos' y enmarcar con derecho, porque era así como me sentía, y era aún extraño, particularmente porque nunca me había sentido así con nadie, ninguna chica me había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para proponer algo así, en un desesperado intento de tenerla a mi lado por el tiempo que ella lo decidiera.

Sin querer avanzar por aguas turbias y completamente desconocidas, me aparté de ella, y no me tomó mucha valentía preguntarle —"¿Tienes el día libre?" Ésa era mi manera educada de decirle '¡Vendrás conmigo y no hay pero que valga!'. Ella sólo me sonrió.

—"¿Lo tienes o no?" Pregunté incómodo, mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cuello, la parte de ella que más me atraía, debía admitir. ¿Quién hubiera creído que ese cuello podría tener tanto atractivo? Al menos el suficiente como para hacerme fantasear al respecto...

—"¿Hablas en serio? Claro que sí," Soltó mientras rodaba los ojos. —"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Mierda. Hasta ahí llegaron mis tan brillantes planes. Qué idiota. Había estado tan preocupado por hacerla venir conmigo que ni siquiera había _pensado_ en qué haríamos.

—"Eh..." La vi arrugar su nariz, formando con su cara una mueca que hasta ahora no le había visto. ¿Tenía que hacer eso precisamente cuando quería _pensar?_

—"¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en la playa? ¿Tienes traje de baño?" Aunque la sugerencia fue buena, la segunda pregunta fue obvia y sonreí a pesar de haberme propuesto no hacerlo.

—"No," Le contesté por el simple gusto de molestarla, sin esperar en ningún momento que me creyera, por supuesto.

—"¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de idiota no trae un traje de baño a la playa?" En realidad no fue lo que dijo, sino la cara seria y angustiada que puso cuando lo dijo, lo que provocó que ésta vez yo estallara en carcajadas.

—"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida mientras sostenía la toalla más cerca de su cuerpo. —"¿Qué pasó?" Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado riéndome de su cara, que no tuve oportunidad de contestarle hasta mucho después.

—"Lo siento," Tosí, intentando contener un nuevo ataque de risa, —"En serio. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres chistosa?" La frase sonó patética, lo sé, pero ésa era la única forma que tenía a mano para no sonar grosero.

—"No, en realidad no" Se cruzó de brazos —"Lo que sí me han dicho es que puedo dar patadas muy fuertes. He quebrado huesos, ¿sabes? ¿Quisieras darle una probadita?" Eso fue todo lo que tomó para que mi risa se acabara y la de ella comenzara.

En serio.

¿Es que acaso no puedo gozar de una buena carcajada de vez en cuando?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estaba nerviosa, sí, yo, Sakura Kinomoto, estaba nerviosa. Y ustedes se van a preguntar por qué, pero eso no significa que yo debo contestarles, ¿o sí? No, creo que no. Ustedes tendrán que deducirlo y seré buena, les daré pistas.

De un momento a otro, había estado riendo cómoda y confortablemente hasta que su mirada me calló. Así de sencillo, me calló, y no fue porque precisamente él estaba furioso conmigo o algo por el estilo. No, al contrario. Su mirada fue especial, porque se quedó callado, así, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad hizo lo que yo menos esperaba. Sonrió. Y no sé qué diablos tenía su sonrisa de especial, que, maldita sea, conseguía ponerme con el cliché, ustedes saben, de piernas de gelatina. Y no estaba mintiendo.

No sé por qué, pero usualmente cuando me quedo callada me siento, algo incómoda. Pero esta vez parecía lo correcto estarlo. No pregunten por qué. Quizás porque alguien en el Cielo todavía me quería, y no deseaba verme como una patética _loser_ que no sabe ni qué decir o que si tiene la fortuna de decir algo, tartamudea, o peor, simplemente abre la boca y comienza a babear. En serio. Eso sí sucede.

—"Vamos," Estaba tan concentrada en no hacer el ridículo, porque no podía ser _posible_ que él tuviera ese poder, —ustedes saben, borrar cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi cabecita—, no parecía _justo._ Es decir, ya me tenía como una tonta enamorada, ¿también tiene que ponerme bruta?

—"¿Ah?" Levanté la mirada hasta ver que él estaba asegurando su auto.

—"Vamos," Se rió de mi expresión, estoy segura, mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la mía. —"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

—"¿Se puede saber a dónde?" Pregunté mecánicamente porque lo único que podía y quería ver era su cara.

—"A buscar un lugar donde no nos insolemos, en primer lugar" Contestó serio, —"Y luego, te voy a raptar por el resto del día. ¿Te parece bien?" Su mano me dio un ligero tirón, exigiéndome avanzar a su paso, hasta que cruzamos del malecón a la arena. Creo que fue lo único que evitó que me quedara parada ahí como una lela. Recordemos, ¿cuántas veces había soñado yo con que él me dijera algo parecido? Por supuesto que en mis insanos deseos nocturnos no había ni un hilo que nos cubriera. Por supuesto, eso era algo que mi pobre corazón no podría soportar en la realidad.

—"Okay" Logré soltar sin que la voz me saliera temblorosa. Un logro, queridos amigos, un verdadero logro.

Avanzamos mucho más, hasta que llegamos al gran risco que rodeaba una parte de la playa y que ofrecía magnífica sombra y protección del despiadado astro mayor. Otra vez caímos en el silencio, al menos, hasta que él lo volvió a interrumpir.

—"Por favor, ¿podrías hablar? No estoy acostumbrado a llevar el ritmo de la conversación, ¿sabes?" Se frunció, como ya estaba yo habituada a verlo, y supe que no estaba bromeando.

Una risa surgió en mí, completamente inesperada, debo admitir —"¿Es decir que estás acostumbrado a que _yo_ lleve el peso de la conversación?"

De repente, se detuvo. Fue algo extraño. Muy extraño. Y volvió a sonreír, esta vez maliciosamente. Todo mi organismo entró en alerta máxima, ¡sálvese quien pueda!

—"Nop. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que estemos el uno encima del otro" Seguramente hubiera reído pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque una ola chocó contra una gran roca a no mucha distancia de nosotros, y por un momento me sobresalté por el fuerte rugido del mar, al menos, hasta que sentí a Shaoran hundirme en la arena, y de lo único que fui consciente fue de su cara encima de la mía. Su cuerpo gloriosamente encima del mío, con una estúpida y mullida toalla en medio.

—"Más o menos así, ¿sabes?" Murmuró justo en mi cara, su respiración enviando corrientes eléctricas por mis mejillas, —"Justo así"

No quise decir nada por temor de arruinar el momento. No quise decir nada por temor a que Shaoran se desvaneciera y otra vez me tocara levantarme de mi cama, completamente frustrada.

Pero él nunca se fue. No se fue.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

—"Quiero saber más de ti," Soltó ella de la nada, cuando todavía estábamos abrazados bajo cómoda y fresca sombra, mis manos tocando el pendiente de su ombligo tal como lo había deseado hacer cuando la conocí.

—"¿Por qué?" Respondí a sabiendas que era mala educación contestar con otra pregunta. Pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—"Bueno, comenzaré por el comienzo..." Me aclaré la garganta y estiré mi corbata imaginaria cuyo nudo imaginario seguramente se había torcido después de semejante sesión de besos. ¿Quién hubiera creído que no era para nada aburrido quedarse así, sin hacer nada? Yo no.

Una sonrisa de su parte fue todo lo que necesité para irme de la lengua —"Mi padre y mi madre tuvieron sexo y Puf! después de ocho meses y medio estuvo sobre la faz de la tierra el ser más glorioso, apuesto, inteligente, galante bebé de todos los tiempos," Me echó arena encima, evidentemente molesta por mi falta de seriedad sobre todo el asunto, pero no pudo esconder su risa.

—"Shaoran, te acabo de preguntar sobre ti... no quiero saber cómo fue el nacimiento de Feimei" Esta vez le envié una mirada de pocos amigos y la vi temblar en risa. En serio. Esta chica debería atarse la lengua.

—"Bueno, como iba diciendo... Nací yo. Y sabes, babeaba, gateaba, le tiraba del pelo a mis hermanas, las cosas que un bebé hacer normalmente," Vi algo en su semblante ensombrecerse por un breve instante, y no pude evitar fruncir mi ceño, pero seguí hablando.

—"Y luego crecí. Tuve una infancia bastante normal, ya sabes, con mis hermanas siempre molestándome e intentando que me pusiera el maquillaje de mi madre..." Suspiré sintiendo el peso de todos esos recuerdos, unos más molestos que otros.

—"¿Siempre te molestaron?" Preguntó en una voz pequeña.

Me encogí de hombros —"Desde que tengo memoria. Pero no es como si las odio o les guardo rencor al respecto. Si _yo_ hubiera tenido un hermano menor tenlo por seguro que lo habría torturado. Además, siempre me vengaba. Aunque claro, ellas nunca lo han sabido" Sonreí con malicia, sabiendo a la perfección dónde estaba la primera carta que Fuutie recibió por parte de su primer novio cuando tenía quince. La mujer había enloquecido, pero la venganza no hubiera sido tan dulce si no la hubiera enterrado en el jardín, ¿no?

—"¿Y tu madre? Aunque sólo la he visto una vez... ¿cómo es tu relación con ella?" Fruncí mi ceño a su pregunta.

—"Mi madre es bastante... fría. Yo creía que era así conmigo porque yo era varón o algo por el estilo, pero me percaté que con mis hermanas es igual. Una cosa es segura, no es de ese tipo de madres que te asfixian con abrazos. Lo cual es bueno, debo asegurártelo" ¿Pueden imaginárselo? Mi madre, ¿abrazándome? Yo no.

—"Ah..." La vi suspirar, y no pude evitar tomar su cara, que definitivamente se había vuelto sombría. Me mordí los labios porque me sentía impotente. ¿Había sido yo el causante de su angustia? ¿La había enojado de algún modo?

—"Sabes," Sus ojos se fijaron en mí —"Todo esto es tan difícil para mí. Es como uno de esos cambios extremos, un rato soy hija de un matrimonio completamente feliz, y ¡kabam! Al siguiente, me entero que mi madre le pide el divorcio a mi padre porque se ha enamorado de otro, y no sólo eso, también tendré un hermanito... ¡como regalo de graduación! Es decir, ¿cuán irreal puede ponerse todo? Y mi papá... no me dejes empezar con él. ¿Casarse? No es que su novia me disguste, todo lo contrario, pero, ¿cuándo van a aparecer las cámaras del programa 'El peor día de tu vida'?" Se rió sin humor, y por primera vez en mi vida me permití ver su lado de la situación y me sentí como el cerdo más egoísta del mundo. En serio. Todo en mis pensamientos había sido de 'yo, yo, y más yo' y nunca le había dejado espacio para nadie más.

—"Ven aquí" Susurré en un último intento por olvidar aquella horrible sensación de malestar que su confesión me había dejado en el pecho, todo, detrás de su sonrisa, —"Me dan ganas de hacer algo arriesgado, ¿sabes?" Soltó ella de repente, su sonrisa más segura que antes, con lo cual pude soltar un respiro de alivio.

—"¿Qué?"

Pestañeó, pensativa, y miró hacia el horizonte, donde a lo lejos, se encontraba un yate, según lo que parecía. ¿Qué diablos corría por aquella pequeña mente perversa?

—"Te reto," Pegó un brinco emocionada, —"A que te gano en llegar hasta el bote," La miré hacia arriba, sin importar que el sol me diera en plena cara. No podía creer que _ella _pudiera _pensar_ en la posibilidad de _ganarme_, hey, era de _mí_ que estaba hablando.

—"¿Y qué me darás cuando te gane?" Me crucé de brazos intentando ahorrarme la sonrisita de confianza —"Porque quiero que sepas que voy a ganar,"

Frunció su ceño, —"¿Tan convencido estás, vaquero? Lo dudo mucho, pero para que valga la pena nadar tanto... debemos apostar algo bueno, ¿no te parece?" Levantó las cejas sugestivamente, y me sentí tentado a seguirle el juego.

—"¿Qué?" Me levanté, sacudiéndome la arena.

Su sonrisa sólo se amplió —"Tengo una idea, pero estoy segura que no vas a querer hacerlo,"

Levanté mi ceja en escepticismo. Ella creía que yo era una gallina. ¡Una gallina! —"Escúpelo"

En el momento en que sus ojos prácticamente me devoraron, y la vi relamerse los labios me convencí que quizás esto no fuera tan buena idea, después de todo.

—"¿Qué te parece si el perdedor, tiene que hacer un...?" Su frase se quedó colgando y con las miradas que me estaba mandando... me sentía... cohibido. Síp. Secreto de Estado, damas y caballeros, Sakura Kinomoto había conseguido poner al gran, oh, grandioso Shaoran Li, nervioso. ¡Pero tenía mi excusa! ¿Saben? ¿Qué haces cuando la chica que más te gusta en el planeta tierra te mira como si fueras un pavo de exhibición? No tenía muchas opciones. Opción a) Olvidar toda esta tontería de la apuesta, acostarla en la arena y besarla hasta que la hubiera hecho olvidar de su nombre y resistir hasta que fuera doloroso sólo olerla, ó, b) Continuar con esto.

Cuando terminó su frase la opción b súbitamente adquirió muchísimo más atractivo.

—"Strip tease" Las palabras se arrebolaron en mi cabeza, un único pensamiento coherente.

_Strip. Tease. _

_Strip. Tease. _

_Strip tease. _

Con _Sakura. _ Donde cualquiera de los tendríamos que estar sin ropa. Y donde era mucho más probable que _yo_ ganara. Donde era _imposible_ que perdiera.

Okay.

Definitivamente esto era mucho más de lo que mi pobre cerebro podía procesar y maldita sea, muchísimo más de lo que mi cuerpo podía resistir.

—"¿Hablas en serio?" Le pregunté en un susurro, y su cara se iluminó con malicia. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan hermosa.

—"Síp. ¿Crees que podrás vencerme, pequeño Shaoran?" Su voz sólo contribuía a aumentar mi impaciencia, —"¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas la apuesta?" Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la luz del sol, y fue lo único que vi mientras estrechaba su mano.

—"Sí," SíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSíSí. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

Me quité la camiseta sin dejar que mis fantasías interrumpieran mi concentración, justo cuando más la necesitaba para hacer todas esas fantasías realidad.

—"Okay. Éstas son las reglas. Quien toque primero cualquier parte del bote, gana. Sin revanchas, el perdedor debe pagar. Hasta quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

—"Sí" Asentí sin dudarlo, ganándome otra sonrisa de su parte.

Avanzamos hasta la orilla, y tomé una fuerte respiración antes escucharla gritar.

—"¡Uno...Dos...Tres!" Y corrí como si estuviera compitiendo por mi vida, hasta que el agua helada me golpeó con toda su fuerza.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

—"No. No lo pienso hacer," Mi voz sonó extraña a mis propios oídos, enérgica, más estricta de lo que me hubiera oído jamás —"No, Shaoran. N-O. ¿Te han enseñado lo que significa esa palabra?"

Shaoran arrugó la frente y lo escuché maldecir en voz baja por quincuagésima vez desde que _yo_ le había pateado el trasero en nadar.

Síp, mis amigos. YO había ganado. Y supongo que no sólo su orgullo de macho estaba comprometido. ¿Debería haberle confesado que estaba compitiendo con una campeona nacional en estilo libre? Probablemente no hubiera podido convencerlo de apostar, en primer lugar.

Aunque por fuera estuviera cargando la cara de quien ha ido a un funeral, por dentro, ustedes saben cómo debía sentirme. Es decir, es de _Shaoran_ de quien estamos hablando. Con mi última cuenta, el hombre tenía un maravilloso paquetes de abdominales, seis, para ser precisos. Dios bendiga al baloncesto.

—"¡Pero hiciste trampa!" Se quejó aferrándose al bote que nos había servido de meta. Dios bendiga a todos los botes del mundo.

—"¿Podrías por favor aceptar tu derrota?" Habíamos estado discutiendo sin parar, al principio sin ningún aliento, pero después de media hora de disputa, supongo que ambos

Habíamos recuperado nuestros alientos y el dueño del barco no nos había insultado todavía.

—"¡Saliste antes! ¡Es obvio que hiciste trampa!" Okay. Esto comenzaba a cansarme. Había ganado justamente —okay, lo admito _sí_ había salido algo adelantada— pero el fin justificaba los medios en ciertos casos, y definitivamente éste era uno de ésos. Había ganado aunque no por mucha diferencia —por un horrible minuto creí que iba a perder— pero lo había hecho. Y era tiempo de colectar mi premio.

—"Shaoran. No quiero saber nada más. Quiero que regresemos, pasemos por la casa de Kero, nos cambiemos de ropa, comamos algo y luego pagarás lo que me debes. Sin excusas," Lo vi abrir la boca para refutar, pero lo callé con un gesto. —"Shh. Okay. No vas a dejarme en paz, ¿no? Hagamos otra apuesta. El que regrese primero a la playa, gana. Si yo gano tú, ya sabes. Si tú ganas, ambos lo hacemos, ¿qué te parece?" Su ceño se frunció.

—"Eso es injusto. Si yo gano sólo tú debes hacerlo," Contuve una risa cansada.

—"Claro que es lo justo. Ya te gané una vez, ¿no?" Lo vi gruñir y me mordí la lengua para no arrepentirme, porque sabía que ésta no era una competencia que pudiera ganar, definitivamente no, estaba demasiado cansada y Shaoran en verdad parecía resuelto por no dejarse ganar. Agradecí el hecho de que no tuviera que pensar mucho en lo que sucedería después, no quise abochornarme, no quise excitarme.

—"Esta vez cuento yo," Lo oí mascullar, —"Uno, dos, tres..." Salió disparado junto con las débiles olas, ni siquiera alcancé a verlo.

Pasaron minutos de tortuoso nado, que me recordaron que estaba completamente fuera de mi liga desde la escuela elemental, y que en verdad debería practicar un poco, hasta que llegué a la playa para encontrar la hermosa, pero arrogante sonrisa de él, que ya me esperaba sentado en la arena.

—"No puedo decir que comiste mi polvo porque no corrimos..." Quise estrangularlo en ese mismo instante, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque lo amaba —"Así que voy a dejarlo en que comiste mis burbujas," La arrogante sonrisa de su cara sólo se amplió, para mi tortura.

Okay. Había planeado ganar esta tontería. Había planeado admirar belleza sin que _nadie _me admirara a _mí. _Había planeado ver a Shaoran desnudo, sin que él me viera a mí. Había planeado estudiar sus partes, una a una, sin que él estudiara las mías.

El nudo en mi garganta sólo aumentó de tamaño cuando lo vi levantarse y acercarse a mí para darme un beso en el cuello que logró estremecerme por completo. Pero no fue el beso lo que me estremeció. Fueron sus palabras.

—"No te preocupes, mi amor. No haremos nada que no quieras," Me separé de él instantáneamente, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos ámbares que brillaban para mí, asegurándome que cada una de sus palabras era completamente cierta, pero dejándome en la oscuridad sobre sus sentimientos.

Lo besé en ese mismo momento y aunque sabía que al hacer lo que planeaba hacer más tarde, —pagar mi apuesta—, era terriblemente incorrecto, también sabía que después de eso me sería imposible, imposible olvidar a Shaoran Li.

Y lo que era aún más peligroso.

No quería que él me olvidara.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Las pocas neuronas que usualmente quedaban en funcionamiento cuando Sakura estaba a mi lado, quedaron bloqueadas ante la expectativa de un contacto tan cercano a ella, como en mis más profundos sueños y mis más ocultos desvaríos, sucedía.

Vi su nerviosismo, la vi temblar, y algo dentro de mí colapsó. Lo juro.

Mi ansiedad por complacerla, por hacer que sonriera era mucho mayor a mi ansiedad física, a todo el deseo que sentía hacia ella, de eso estuve convencido. Y precisamente eso me había conducido a sonar como el idiota más patético de la tierra.

Por un momento creí que iba a abofetearme, a insultarme, maldición, hasta a escupirme, pero nunca creí que me besaría. ¿Ella sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué era lo que yo sentía por ella?

No sabía. Es decir, no estaba convencido por completo. ¿Ella estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Se notaba que yo era inexperto en todas estas cosas y por eso ella quería jugar?

Una posibilidad me congeló en mi asiento, algo que nunca antes había pensado. Probablemente algo que no debería haber pensado nunca, no mientras conducía.

Sakura... no parecía... inexperimentada. Es decir, ella ya tenía a ese Kero... ¿cabía la posibilidad de que ella no fuera...? ¿Qué ambos...?

El sólo pensamiento me revolvió las entrañas, me causó náuseas y la mayor furia que jamás hubiera sentido. Siempre había pensado en ella como mía, nunca me había imaginado que ella... pudiera...

No.

La miré de reojo, pero ella no se inmutó, continuó con los ojos cerrados, acogiéndose a la protección de su toalla. Pasamos por las calles, y no necesitó darme ninguna dirección, porque era mucho más que obvio que ya me conocía el camino a la perfección.

Estreché el volante con fuerza, porque sentía que me estaba ahogando. De la desesperación. ¿Por qué, por qué había tenido que pensar en todo esto? La ignorancia es buena, muy, muy buena.

—"Estás muy callado, Shao"

No supe qué decir, excepto tomarla de la mano y besarla. No quería seguir pensando y no había fuerza en esta tierra que me hiciera preguntarle sobre todas las dudas que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

Detuve el Audi en frente de la casa y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

—"¿Ya llegamos?" Miró hacia todos lados y obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. —"Qué bien. Bueno. Supongo que vendrás a verme ahora de noche, ¿no?" Se sonrojó un momento, luciendo más incómoda de lo que la hubiera visto.

—"No creo que debamos hacer eso, Sakura. En serio," Dije con voz rígida, sabiendo que podría arrepentirme después. Estando convencido que me arrepentiría.

Pero ella se rió, —"¡Claro que tenemos que hacerlo! Además, tú mismo lo dijiste..." Quise maldecir mis propias palabras en ese momento —"No haremos nada que no quieras," Me guiñó el ojo y en ese instante lancé mis principios por la borda. ¿Qué tenía ella que lo podía conseguir con tanta facilidad? En serio.

—"Okay. ¿A las siete?" Sakura asintió, y no tardamos en despedirnos.

Eran las dos de la tarde. ¿Qué podría hacer durante las cinco horas restantes, sabiendo lo que se venía?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Okay. Sé que probablemente me quieren aniquilar, quemar, congelar, mutilar y todas las maneras posibles de matar a una persona, y por eso quiero disculparme con todos ustedes. Sé que tardé, tardé mucho más de lo que había planeado, mucho más de lo que deseaba, y muchísimo más de mi límite y es que anhelaba el momento en el que podía escribir, lo juro. Han sucedido muchas cosas en mi vida personal que requieren de su apoyo como lectores para que me motiven a gastar mi escaso tiempo libre en escribir, así que también depende de ustedes.

Como siempre agradezco a todos el apoyo, por seguir leyendo, por seguir dejando sus comentarios.

Quiero que sepan que todo está fríamente calculado en esta historia y que porque en este momento no me veo con el tiempo necesario que necesito para acabar un buen capítulo (el capi pasado y éste se suponía que eran uno sólo junto con el próximo) pero ya ven cómo he tenido que irlo separando para que no esperen mucho.

Aunque no lo parezca estoy más feliz que nunca en este momento, y me ayudaría muchísimo saber qué piensan de cierta apuestilla que nuestros personajes se lanzaron por ahí... y que finalmente sucederá el diálogo que vengo anunciando desde ni se qué capítulo U.U... odio no tener todo el tiempo que quiero.

En fin, sé que no es justo para ustedes esperar y les prometo que haré lo mejor de mí para continuar actualizando con regularidad, particularmente porque con seguridad, los dejé tan frustrados como a nuestro queridísimo Shaoran...

Lo único que les dejo adelantado porque no se me vaya a ser agua como tantas otras veces, es que si alguien vende tacitas para la baba seguramente se va a hacer millonario con los lectores de "My World".

Un beso gigantesco, los quiero muchísimo a todos,

Sakki.


	17. Capítulo 16

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Las decisiones que tomaría a continuación probablemente serían las más importantes de mi vida. _Hasta ahora. _ Y ésta vez no se la dejaría a una moneda. No, Señor.

Quiero decir, ¿cómo una chica sencilla como yo —y asquerosamente inexperimentada— podría elegir el atuendo adecuado para hacer... _pagar_ mi deuda?

Toda mi maleta esta tirada sobre la cama, su contenido esparcido por todos lados de la habitación, y todas las porquerías que había traído para éste fin de semana eran eso... sólo porquerías. Nada decente qué usar. O que hiciera hervir la sangre de mi amigo con derecho/ novio escondido/ primer amor. Nada. Zero. Zip.

Sólo dos pares de vaqueros, unas camisetas, una falda y un estúpido vestido de dormir con dibujitos de osos como estampado.

Y es que maldita sea, de todas las cosas que había pensado hacer durante este viaje, mostrar mi cuerpo al hombre de mis sueños por perder una apuesta definitivamente no había estado en mi lista. Maldita fuera mi lengua.

Estaba maniatada y ya sabía que sería imposible para mí lucir deseable, y no podía sentirme menos que decepcionada. Resultaba obvio que no estaría a la altura de sus expectativas y terminaría luciendo vulgar y vulgar y más idiota de lo que nunca había lucido.

Frustrada, me lancé a la cama, y comencé a debatirme sobre todo esto de la apuesta. No tuve que debatírmelo mucho. Por ver a Shaoran _desnudo_ nadaría más de dos cientos metros —aunque en el momento habían parecido diez mil kilómetros— ida... y vuelta. Está bien, esa parte de la apuesta simplemente me parece... _perfecta. _ Pero mis problemas definitivamente comenzaban conmigo, como siempre.

Y es que estamos hablando de mostrarme por completo a él. Había demasiadas emociones que no podía definir. Por supuesto que la vergüenza predominaba encima de todas, pero también había temor, mucho, mucho temor porque me resultaría terrible y angustiante que me mirara y se tapara los ojos. Hey, no me culpen. Es una posibilidad.

Miré la hora. Bien. Falta media hora. Todavía puedo vestirme y pretender que nunca tuve dudas. Podía mantener la fachada de chica experimentada y lanzada que no tiene miedo a mostrar su cuerpo... por primera vez en la vida. Podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo. Pero, ¿en verdad quería hacerlo? Ver a Shaoran, diablos, sí, me moría por verlo.

Ah... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Respira, Sakura. Estudiemos los pros y los contras, ¿okay?

Pro:

Mueres por verlo en cueros.

Mueres por verlo en cueros.

Mueres por verlo en cueros.

Mueres por verlo en cueros.

Mueres por verlo en cueros.

Mueres por verlo desnudo.

Mueres por verlo sin nada encima.

Mueres por verlo como llegó al mundo.

Y no olvidemos el pequeño pero gran detalle. Mueres por _él. _

Contra:

Nadie te ha visto desnuda. Jamás. —Sin contar cuando era una infante, por supuesto—.

Nadie te ha visto desnuda.

Jamás.

Jamás.

Jamás.

Jamás.

Jamás.

Nunca.

Ah... Creo que no había comparación, ¿no? Si todo lo que tomaba para ver a Shaoran en su mayor gloria, tal como en mis sueños me imaginaba que sería, no era muy grande el sacrificio.

Tragué en seco y me levanté de la cama. Tenía que poner manos a la obra si quería lucir por lo menos _decente._

Y eso tomaría un pequeño milagro.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Decir que estaba ansioso era quedarse corto por bastantes millas. Pero no me había percatado de ello hasta que me encontré con la mirada irritada de Eriol, el cual, debo agregar _nunca _nadie conseguía irritarlo.

—"¿Podrías _por favor_ sentarte? Llevas dando vueltas más de dos horas desde que cruzaste por esa maldita puerta," Síp. Eriol estaba irritado. Y el hecho de que su novia se hubiera quedado dormida en sus brazos, en pleno beso, probablemente tampoco ayudaba mucho.

—"No," Solté con una voz calmada, muy contraria a lo que en verdad sentía. Eriol sólo rodó sus ojos.

—"Entonces, ¿podrías _por favor_ dejar de joder? ¿Qué mierda te traes en las manos, Shaoran? Todo este misterio está comenzando a molestarme. Además, déjame recordarte que gracias a mi presencia en este lugar tu _mamita_ te dio permiso," Estreché los ojos cuando escuché que su tono había cambiado de irritable a 'maldita sea, me gusta joder a la gente', lo cual _no_ me convenía.

—"No pienso decírtelo, Eriol, así que no me presiones," Era cierto. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba decírselo —el motivo de mi ansiedad— pero eso no quería decir que no me moría por presumirlo.

—"Entonces deja de joder con eso de dar vueltas por todos lados, maldita sea. Me estás provocando una jaqueca," Me encogí de hombros. Probablemente Eriol tenía razón. _Probablemente_, la palabra clave. Pero me sentía tan... vivo. Ansioso. Intranquilo. Excitado. Tantas emociones recorrían mi cuerpo que me encontraba incapaz de sentarme con tranquilidad a esperar a que fuera el momento de recogerla.

Miré el reloj con impaciencia, para descubrir que faltaba todavía una hora. Sesenta minutos. 3600 segundos para que... _sucediera. _Para que sucediera lo que ni en mis más locos sueños había imaginado que sucedería.

Había tantas cosas en las que tenía que pensar. Tenía tantas dudas, pero ninguna sobre si quería verla o no. Sakura Kinomoto era alguien especial, pero ¿cuán especial era para mí? Sabía que me importaba muchísimo más que Meiling. Que la deseaba mil veces más. Que me irritaba con la misma facilidad con la que conseguía excitarme. Que sin importar cuántas veces me resistiera a ella, no alcanzaba a reunir las fuerzas que requerían para decirle 'no'. Y eso era un fuerte predicamento. Sabía que lo que sentía por ella bien podría pasar por obsesión, y sí, reconocía que estaba obsesionado con ella. Pero... había algo más, ¿no? Aún tenía que averiguar qué era que tenía ella de especial. Intenté tranquilizarme pero resultaba difícil, intenté decirme que todo saldría bien, que todos los preparativos que había hecho saldrían bien, pero la voz de alguien me interrumpió.

—"¿Shaoran?" Encontré a Eriol mirándome, una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

—"¿Qué?"

—"Vas a ver a Kinomoto, ¿no?" Me crucé de brazos ante su pregunta.

—"Si te digo que sí, ¿dejarás de molestarme?"

Eriol se rió —"No, en realidad no. Porque sé que sí. ¿La verás con su novio presente?" Sólo su pregunta consiguió llevarme a la más fuerte ira que pudiera sentir. Ése era otro asunto que debía aclarar con ella. En mi cabeza, _ella era mía. _No podía soportar verla con ese imbécil, y estaba seguro que podría conseguir que ella se olvidara de él. No era nada difícil.

Vi la mirada expectante de Eriol, —"Púdrete, Hiiragizawa,"

—"Estamos molestos, ¿ah? Pero supongo que después de todo es justo que ella te pague con la misma moneda, ¿no? ¿Cuántos meses faltan para tu boda?" Apreté mis puños porque era cierto. Era tan completamente cierto que me sentía un cerdo sobre ello. Pronto, me _casaría_ con Meiling. Y heme aquí, pensando cómo Sakura se vía desnuda. Heme aquí, contando los minutos hasta que mi imaginación se convirtiera en realidad.

—"Púdrete, Eriol"

—"Shaoran, Shaoran. No deberías jugar con el corazón de esa niña, es un buen consejo que te estoy dando" Levanté una ceja, con incredulidad.

—"En verdad púdrete, Eriol" Cogí las llaves del auto, porque en verdad lo último que quería era seguirlo escuchando y lo vi sonreír con satisfacción.

—"Al fin... creí que nunca te irías"

Con una última mirada de furia dirigida al que se suponía que era mi "mejor amigo" salí de la habitación de hotel que compartíamos.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Pegué un brinco cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, mi cuerpo completamente adormecido por la anticipación. Sólo minutos antes le había dado mi excusa a Kero, algo apresurado y sin mucho sentido, que él no tomó mucho en cuenta, particularmente por que se encontraba ocupado en su laptop revisando las fotografías del día.

Tomé una respiración profunda, aunque sabía que era un esfuerzo en vano, porque mi cerebro no era quien dominaba mi cuerpo en este momento. Al abrir la puerta, mis piernas y mis manos temblaban tanto, que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarme en lo que _debía _ hacer.

Tragué en seco y finalmente conseguí halar la puerta, mis emociones completamente descontroladas y mi sistema nervioso a punto de colapsar.

—"Hola," Me forcé a mirar la masculina cara, me forcé a decir ese saludo atragantado porque las palabras parecían no existir en mi cabeza. Me forcé a sonreír, aún incluso cuando todo lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo por la vergüenza, o echármele encima, porque nunca antes lo había visto tan apuesto como ahora.

—"Hola," Sentí el escrutinio de sus ojos, y mis rodillas se estremecieron por un momento, por el miedo de saber si le gustaría mi traje, a sabiendas de que probablemente lo único en lo que ambos podíamos pensar era en vernos sin ello. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sólo pude soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. —"Te ves hermosa," El comentario fue tan inesperado, tan insólito y tan sorpresivo, que seguramente mi mandíbula cayó hasta el piso. Su voz estaba ronca, lo cual sólo me hizo desearlo más. Digo, ¿podía desearlo más? Yo había creído que no, pero resultó que estaba equivocada.

—"Gracias," Una sonrisa surgió de mi interior, aún cuando mis emociones estaban enloquecidas, había conseguido dominarlas lo suficiente como para no salir corriendo, gritando o humillándome como mi cuerpo me pedía.

—"¿Nos vamos?" Toda mi tensión se reconstruyó ante su pregunta, porque sabía que me encontraba en el _momento. _En el momento decisivo, es decir. Era ahora que podía decir 'no, no creo que debamos hacer esto. Es una locura' o por el contrario '¿qué estamos esperando?' Pero como ya he dicho antes, no era mi cabeza precisamente quien estaba en control. Me consuelo en decir que _quizás _mi cerebro no hubiera permitido que cometiera esta atrocidad. Eran mis hormonas, síp, definitivamente mis hormonas de adolescente.

—"Vamos," Por un momento vi su vacilación, tal como me sucedía a mí, pero como ya había decidido que mandaría al infierno todo y que me condenaría por el resto de mis días por esto, _tenía _la obligación de hacerlo _bien_, ¿no?

Tomé su mano en la mía, aunque el trayecto hacia el auto fuera corto, sólo porque necesitaba ese pequeño contacto, porque necesitaba tocarlo y reafirmarme en que esto no era uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido desde que lo conocí. Y aunque su mano estaba algo fría, por la brisa, sentí un alivio en su toque como el que ninguna de mis ideas me había traído.

Caminamos hasta rodear su auto, y escondí una sonrisa al verlo abrir la puerta de pasajero. Cerré mi boca ante varios comentarios sarcásticos que pudieran arruinar el momento que quería recordar, y lo vi tomar asiento en el lado del conductor, dándome la oportunidad que hasta el momento no había tenido, poder estudiarlo.

Su cara estaba seria, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera comenzando la Tercera Guerra Mundial, su cabello escondiendo parte de su mirada, su mandíbula fija, sus manos firmes sobre el volante, su camiseta polo cubriendo el pecho que, con emoción, pronto vería, unos jeans regulares para sus atléticas piernas y fue ahí que me detuve en mi estudio de mercado por temor a perder la consciencia. No me percaté que me estaba hablando sino hasta ver el movimiento de sus labios... ah, sus labios.

—"¿Perdón?"

Me miró de reojo, y repitió lo que me había dicho. —"¿Qué le dijiste a tu _novio?"_ Masticó las palabras como si le costara sólo pensarlas, mucho más expresarlas en voz alta. Por un momento quise soltar una carcajada. ¿Sería humanitario decirle que yo no tenía ningún novio? ¿Sería correcto liberarlo de su angustia? _Nah. _Se sentía bien que me celara, al menos la décima parte de lo que yo a él.

Me encogí de hombros, la mentira lista en mis labios —"Que iba a salir con una amiga"

Lo vi levantar una ceja en escepticismo, —"¿Y te creyó?"

Fue mi turno para levantar la mía —"¿Por qué no me creería? Digo, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que me encuentre con un chico en una ciudad que _no conozco_? ¿Habría alguien lo suficientemente desquiciado como para perseguirme hasta aquí, a cientos de kilómetros de Tokio?" Solté la carcajada que había estado conteniendo, y pude ver que él sentía lo mismo.

—"Síp. Ése soy yo. El desquiciado,"

Me reí de su burla, —"A mí me parece encantador,"

Rodó sus ojos, —"Díselo a Eriol. Quizás no me de tanta lata,"

Hice una mueca de desagrado —"Creí que Eriol estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con la lengua de Tomoyo en su boca como para que tuviera la oportunidad de decir _algo," _

Esta vez su cara se iluminó con malicia —"Tienes razón. Pero aunque no lo parezca, incluso Tomoyo _es_ humana. Tiene necesidades... comer, dormir, dormir. Especialmente dormir. Y ésos son los momentos en los que encuentra la oportunidad para torturarme"

Fruncí mi ceño —"¿Sabes? Uno cree que conoce a alguien, pero _no. _Entre Tomoyo y Naoko, juré que Naoko podría caer al lado oscuro, pero nunca, nunca Tomoyo. Ella es como la mente siniestra que impulsa y financia todas las bromitas que Yue maquina. ¿Meiling es amiga de Eriol? Ésa es la única razón _lógica_ que tengo para que Eriol y Tomoyo estén juntos,"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros —"Supongo que sí. Pero no ves a Meiling por ningún lado, ¿no? Aún así están juntos," Shaoran tenía razón. Meiling _no_ estaba aquí, gracias al Cielo.

—"¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?" En medio de la conversación no había registrado el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos.

—"Es una sorpresa," Su voz volvió a tornarse ronca, trayendo consigo todas las emociones en un solo golpe.

—"¿Sorpresa?" Repetí como tonta, lo que causó una risa de su parte. Escuchar su risa consiguió relajarme un poco, pero no del todo.

—"Sí. ¿Ansiosa?" Decidí ser honesta, pero no pude encontrar su mirada.

—"Demasiado," Cuando su mano agarró la mía, sorprendiéndome, tuve el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo.

—"Somos dos, querida. Somos dos,"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Estacioné el auto frente a la playa, tal como lo había planificado, algo nervioso porque nunca había hecho algo así y porque era aún más difícil con ella observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Vi su confusión al ver que nos deteníamos, sólo con la playa esperándonos.

—"Es aquí," La vi tratando de aparentar no estar desilusionada. No fue un buen intento, me dije. Sakura definitivamente no sabía esconder sus emociones.

—"¿Aquí?" Miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo especial en aquel lugar, pero sin encontrar nada, sino la luna, el mar y la arena. No muy alentador, supongo.

—"Síp," Me saqué el cinturón de seguridad, bajé del auto e intenté ser el caballero que mi madre con tanto afán había logrado que fuera, o más bien todas esas lecciones de etiqueta a la que era forzado a asistir cuando tenía siete. Pero ella, en su molestia, bajó del auto sin darme la oportunidad de alcanzarla. Tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no reírme de su cara.

—"¿Ahora qué?" Sólo una sonrisa se me escapó, al oír su voz cargada de irritación.

—"Ahora... cierras los ojos," Pude ver su resistencia inicial, —"Por favor," Cuando finalmente los cerró, no me costó nada levantarla mientras escuchaba sus gritos de protesta.

—"¡Shaoran, no! ¡Shaoran! ¡Exijo que me bajes en este momento!" Me mordí los labios para no matarme de la risa, —"¡Bájame!"

—"¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?" Volví a preguntarle, sabiendo que no era así.

—"Sí, maldita sea. ¡Bájame o te arrepentirás de las consecuencias!" Su voz salió lo suficientemente risueña como para que la amenaza sonara por completo vacía.

—"¿Consecuencias? ¿Y que me harás si no te bajo?" Pregunté sólo por curiosidad, por ya había comenzado a caminar, hasta sentir la suavidad de la arena debajo de mis pies.

—"¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar?" Una risa salió con la pregunta, y continué con mi caminata, sin inmutarme por su tono.

—"Shaoran Li, ¿a dónde me estás llevando? No confío del todo en ti, ¿sabes? ¿Ya puedo ver?"

Como ya habíamos llegado, la bajé con cuidado, sintiendo otra vez su resistencia, y no pude contener una sonrisa, al ver su cara confundida —"Sí. Ya puedes abrirlos,"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Nunca había sido muy buena en esconder mis emociones, pero aún si hubiera querido hacerlo en este momento, creo que me hubiera resultado igual de imposible. Tras mis amenazas sin fondo, se encontraba toda la alegría que me provocaba estar a solas con Shaoran. Sintiendo su espalda bajo mis manos, su pecho en el mío, mis piernas en sus brazos. Podría estar así para siempre. La parte de los ojos cerrados no me gustó para nada, pero gracias a ello pude percibir otras cosas que hubieran sido imposibles de percibir si no hubiera seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Por ejemplo, podía escuchar el arrullo de las olas, sentir el viento en mi cara, moviendo mi falda, mis cabellos, trayendo consigo el olor refrescante que salía de la misma piel de Shaoran, y el agradable olor de lo que sería una loción. Nunca olvidaría aquel olor.

Y así como percibí, mi ansiedad se incrementó a su máximo, sintiendo el maravilloso contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando me soltó, y a pesar de todos mis ruegos porque lo hiciera, me sentí un poco vacía, algo despistada y muy confundida. A penas pude abrir los ojos, y sentir una firme superficie bajo mis pies, algo que nunca calificaría como arena.

—"Ya puedes abrirlos," Shaoran susurró la frase en mi oído, y en un instante lo obedecí, mucho más ávida de lo que había estado en toda mi vida.

Lo que vi me robó el aliento, secó mi garganta, y nubló mi vista por un micro segundo. Sentí mi cuerpo explotar por la emoción, y me mordí los labios para no decir alguna estupidez.

Y es que el término 'sorpresa' que Shaoran había usado era muy poca cosa con todo lo que él había preparado.

Estábamos al pie de un pequeño muelle, en donde las olas rompían con suavidad, y que estaba iluminado por una larga fila de velas, que sobresalían por la oscuridad de la noche. La brisa parecía haberse detenido para colaborar con la causa, por que cada pequeña llama se mantenía encendida sin oponerse a su estado, pero aunque era bastante increíble, eso no era lo que me había quitado el aliento.

Porque ahí estaba el yate que habíamos visto y la razón por la cual estábamos aquí.

Los brazos de Shaoran me rodearon por la espalda, y sentí el compás de su aliento en mi cuello, y me encontré tan excitada como nunca antes lo había estado. Sabía que algo importante iba a suceder... pero nunca _esto. _Y ahora más que nunca sabía lo que iba a suceder, porque estaba terriblemente enamorada del irritable, gruñón pero afectuoso y maravilloso Shaoran. Porque estaba obsesionada con él desde el día 1 y porque esto había tumbado cualquier pobre defensa que hubiera levantado en su contra.

Sabía, que hoy sería el día en el que me entregaría por completo a Shaoran Li, de mente, cuerpo y alma, porque lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y porque me hacía sentir feliz como nadie lo había conseguido, tan sólo con el simple hecho de existir.

—"Gracias" Me volteé a ver su cara, para ver lo decidida de su expresión, —"Gracias, Shaoran" Mis manos se deslizaron hacia su cuello, y perdí cualquier pensamiento coherente que hubiera estado intentando formar, —"Gracias," Susurré, rindiéndome ante su firme abrazo y elevando mi cabeza para rozar sus labios con los míos en el contacto más glorioso de todos.

No pasó mucho hasta que cerrara los ojos y me dedicara a sentir, sólo sentir.

Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad a disponerme precisamente a eso, Shaoran me apartó —"Sakura," Lo miré confundida, y mentalmente me pregunté si algo estaba mal conmigo. ¿Tenía mal aliento? ¿Mi perfume le daba náuseas? ¿Qué, qué era?

—"Ven," Me dijo antes de que pudiera perder la cordura, y como no reaccioné, me tomó de la mano y me forzó a seguir su paso.

—"Ésta no es la sorpresa que quería darte," Parpadeé una, dos, tres veces, más allá de la simple confusión. ¿Qué? ¿Hay más?

En mi cabeza había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero ninguna salió por mi boca y él aprovechó mi entorpecimiento para dejarme en el yate y hacer otras cosas de las que soy inconsciente.

Tomé una respiración fuerte, en un inútil intento por controlar mis ideas. Y me dispuse a hacer precisamente lo que menos quería, estrujé entre mis dedos la piel de mi antebrazo, hasta que el dolor fue insoportable. Ya era hora de despertarme. No quería levantarme con un terrible humor si este sueño continuaba para después interrumpirse en la mejor parte, sería demasiado cruel.

Pero... como era obvio, nada sucedió.

Ahí seguía yo, en la cubierta de un lujoso yate, a la luz de la luna, sólo con Shaoran por mi compañía. El sólo pensamiento consiguió derretir las pocas neuronas que todavía me quedaban.

—"Sakura, ¿podrías venir un momento, por favor?" Su voz me guió hasta donde se encontraba, mi pecho henchido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—"Woa" Exclamé por la sorpresa. Demasiado adorable, debería decir. —"¿Desde cuándo sabes conducir uno de éstos?"

Shaoran me mostró una sonrisa completa —"Algunos años ya," Me crucé de brazos para verlo mover el timón —qué ignorante que soy para la navegación, — y decidí sólo observarlo, tomar ésa imagen mental de Shaoran, para llevarla conmigo en mi memoria para siempre.

—"Eres multifacético, ¿no?" Esta vez fue mi turno para sonreír. —"Baloncesto, héroe, nadador, capitán... y tienes a todas las chicas del instituto, incluyéndome a mí, lamentablemente, a tus pies. ¿Algo más que debería añadir a la lista de tus cualidades?" Mi comentario fue premiado con un sonrojo que nunca antes había visto en su cara, excepto, quizás, cuando había estado ebrio en la fiesta de su compromiso.

—"¿Ésta era la sorpresa?" Pregunté impaciente, porque nunca me había gustado esperar por lo que quería, especialmente no si en la ecuación teníamos dos factores: _Shaoran. Desnudo. _

Pero él volvió a negar, —"No. No falta mucho,"

Asentí, contando los minutos que faltaban para que mi curiosidad quedara por completo saciada. Una idea malvada me golpeó. Bien. Podía esperar. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera tener un adelanto, ¿no?

Caminé con lentitud, a pesar de que el movimiento del yate era un poco irregular, conseguí mantener mi equilibrio, hasta llegar a su lado. Shaoran sólo me envió una mirada interrogativa, que sólo vi por segundos, porque lo abracé por la espalda, sintiéndolo tensarse cuando mis brazos se deslizaron hacia su pecho.

—"¿Qué haces?" Decir que su pregunta me ofendió, sería una mentira. Y no me ofendió en lo absoluto, porque podía sentir cómo su respiración comenzó a agitarse, como su cuerpo se tornó rígido y cómo su voz se enronqueció, justo de la manera en que más me gustaba.

—"Nada," Contesté con la poca voz que me quedaba, mientras mis manos conseguían meterse por debajo de su camisa, —"Absolutamente nada,"

Lo vi suspirar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, mis manos, qué traviesas, jugaban con el borde de su pantalón. —"No deberías hacer esto," Su voz ultrajada me decía exactamente lo contrario.

—"¿Por qué no?" Pregunté, una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

—"Porque me distraes, maldita sea," Se rió de lo ridículo que sonaba —"Y porque podemos estrellarnos," Quitó las manos del timón y con ellas alejó las mías, pero no me sentí desilusionada.

—"Eres aburrido, Shaoran Li. Probablemente debería cancelar todo esto, ¿sabes? ¿Quién sabe si puedes estar al nivel de mis expectativas?" Sólo la pregunta era necia, pero la mirada desafiante que él me envió fue suficiente para cubrir mi ego.

Unos pocos minutos más pasaron, hasta que nos detuvimos de repente. Lo miré dubitativa. ¿Qué pasó?

—"¿Hay algún problema?"

Shaoran sólo me mostró una sonrisa que era una extraña mezcla... probablemente malicia e intriga.

—"No. Ya llegamos," Ante su frase sólo pude levantar una ceja, todo lo que yo podía ver desde este lado del yate era mar. Mar. Mar y... Whoa. Era... ¿una isla?

Sentí que mi garganta se cerraba. Síp. Era una isla. Mi corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado cuando vi un camino de flores, que llevaba hasta una manta, sobre la arena, en la cual se habían dejado dos copas, con una enorme botella de champagne. Me reí ante la metáfora. Champagne. Así nos habíamos conocido, ¿no?

Los sentimientos fueron abrumadores después de que sentí a Shaoran abrazarme, su aroma en mi nariz, y sus cabellos rozando mi mejilla.

—"¿Te gusta?"

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos reflejando la luz de la luna —"¿Quieres que sea honesta, Shaoran?"

Hubo un momento de duda en él, —"Depende,"

—"¿De qué?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

Una sonrisa lenta se deslizó por sus labios —"De si me gustará la respuesta"

Me reí, —"Creo que sí" Tomé una fuerte respiración y por un momento quise morderme la lengua, pero era muy tarde, —"Me gustaría mucho más si tú estuvieras ahí. Desnudo,"

No encontré la timidez que había esperado, todo lo que descubrí fue deseo, en la misma forma que me estaba consumiendo a mí.

Bastó con una mirada, la conexión que no había descubierto que teníamos, para que todo se moviera a cámara lenta, y para que el verdadero juego comenzara. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir, pero qué diablos. Si iba a ir al infierno de todos modos, mejor sería que disfrutara el pecado, ¿no?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Sus palabras eran temerarias, al igual que su mirada, que me retaba a tomar el primer paso. Sus labios se frotaban el uno contra el otro en un sensual movimiento que era completamente deliberado y cuyo único objetivo era provocarme, incitarme a que comenzáramos con toda ésta locura.

No quería apresurar las cosas y no porque mi cuerpo no estuviera suplicándome un poco de atención, sino que más bien, era por se trataba de _Sakura. _Es decir, la única chica de la vida _real_ con la que había fantaseado. La única que tenía el suficiente poder sobre mí como para hacerme desear cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado desear. La única por la cual estaba dispuesto a entregar en bandeja de plata mi herencia, sin importarme que mi madre me pusiera de patitas en la calle. Era _ella _la que hacía que todo esto fuera especial. Y sería algo especial.

—"Quítate la camiseta," Su voz no era la misma y sus ojos brillaban con algo especial que no podría definir. Me tomé un largo minuto en estudiarla. Sus manos temblaban. Sus piernas estaban firmes, pero podía ver cómo se estremecían con el viento, su boca era firme, su cabello bailaba al compás que marcaba la brisa. Sus palabras eran directas, pero comenzaba a conocerla. En verdad a conocerla, y sabía que probablemente tenía miedo. Sabía que estaba asustada pero no de una manera negativa, sino el mismo temor que se tiene junto con la anticipación de hacer algo. Me sentí reconfortado al saber que no era yo el único que se sentía así.

Obedecí su orden, sintiendo cada nervio de mi cuerpo a flor de piel, cuando su mirada me recorrió por completo, la distancia que nos separaba se convirtió en insoportable, el aire tan pesado que era difícil respirar.

—"Tu turno," Susurré sintiendo placer con sólo pronunciar las palabras, mucho más cuando la vi sacarse el top con su mirada fija en mí.

Una corriente de calor me golpeó cuando vi lo expuesta que estaba su piel, a perfección de su abdomen, y lo más glorioso, su pecho, que aún quedaba parcialmente cubierto por el sostén. Sus mejillas se incendiaron el momento en que se percató dónde recaía mi mirada.

—"El pantalón," Fue difícil escuchar lo que había murmurado, pero fue inmediata la tensión de mi cuerpo al descifrarlo. Tardé segundos en bajar la cremallera de mi jean, y sacarlo de mis piernas. Curioso, pero me sentí alentado por su mirada, en lugar de estar cohibido. No tenía ningún problema con exhibirme a mí mismo, toda mi concentración estaba enfocada en lo que ella haría.

—"La falda," Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse, pero sus manos no tardaron en rodear el botón y bajar la cremallera. Seguí el movimiento de la misma, hasta que llegó al piso. Tomé una fuerte respiración, para tratar de tranquilizarme. Sakura estaba ahí, parada, en su más gloriosa perfección, sólo usando dos minúsculas prendas, que fácilmente las podía eliminar con el uso de la imaginación. Sentí a mi cuerpo excitarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Esta vez su mirada irradió impaciencia, y yo ya sabía bien lo que se venía. Una segunda respiración sirvió para decidirme, pero no para quitarme el nerviosismo de encima.

—"Cinco segundos," Escuché el temblor de su voz, cuando comencé a tirar del bóxer hacia abajo —"Sólo cinco segundos, Shaoran" Miré hacia arriba para evitar su mirada, cuando el viento me tocó donde jamás lo había recibido, y sentía su mirada devoradora, observarme donde nadie lo había hecho. Me sentí ligeramente incómodo, pero más peso tenía la excitación de mi cuerpo y ésa era la que me impulsaba a seguir con éste ridículo, estúpido y maniático juego.

—"Cinco..." Conté con la voz quebrada por la excitación, oleadas de placer me embargaban con sólo sentirla mirándo_me._ —"...cuatro..." Respiré, tratando de equilibrar mis caóticos pensamientos —"...tres..." al fin me decidí a mirarla, y mi ego masculino se elevó hasta el cielo en el momento en que capté su examen sobre mi cuerpo expuesto, mientras su boca se abría en admiración. —"...dos..." Sus ojos subieron hasta regresar a los míos, y pude sentir su vergüenza. Yo había creído que Sakura Kinomoto y la palabra 'vergüenza' no se mezclaban —"...uno..." no me tomó ningún esfuerzo volver a colocar las cosas en su sitio, y todavía podía sentirla, siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. Cuando terminé, sólo me quedó sonreír en alivio.

—"¿Piensas torturarme toda la vida, Shaoran?" Me preguntó, en el momento en que vio que me sentaba junto a la botella de champagne, que había dejado exclusivamente para esta ocasión.

—"No, en realidad, no. Sólo quiero ponerme cómodo para disfrutar de la función," El sonrojo volvió a aparecer, pero con más fuerza. Abrí la botella de champagne, evitando la espuma, y serví en una copa parte de su contenido. La vi apretar sus puños en ultraje y contuve la carcajada que venía conteniendo.

—"Okay. Cinco segundos," Mis ojos se enfocaron en sus manos, que con rapidez se dirigieron al broche en su espalda, y sólo un segundo bastó para que se viera libre de la prenda. Fue el mismo segundo que tomó quitarme el aliento.

Había imaginado que era hermosa, pero no había tenido una verdadera idea de cuánto. Había creído que la deseaba, pero no sabía que mi deseo por ella no tenía límites. Había pensado que la quería pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

En el momento en el que vi su pecho, erguido porque a pesar de la vergüenza, ella se mantenía recta, en toda su gloria. Verla ahí, justo como en mis fantasías la había imaginado, no tenía descripción. Mi cerebro dejó de trabajar y se dedicó a hacer huelga, y me desconecté de todo mi ambiente, quizás excepto, la visión que mis ojos me presentaban y que seguramente debería estar alucinando. Nadie tenía derecho de verse tan bien.

—"...cinco..." No me atreví a protestar, porque para mí el tiempo no tenía ninguna validez. Ahora, sabía cuánto en verdad la deseaba, cuánto la quería para mí, y cómo no permitiría que nadie la tocara, porque algo en mi interior gritaba con todas sus fuerzas '¡Es mía!'. Vi sus manos coger la prenda del piso, y comenzar la carrera por regresar todo a su sitio, sin tomarse tiempo de mirarme, sólo enfocada en terminar con lo que debería ser una tortura.

Una vez todo en orden, se mordió los labios y se acercó a mí, que ya me estaba sirviendo mi segunda copa. Necesitaba el alcohol si quería salir con vida de esto.

—"Bésame," Me pidió en un suspiro, sus manos en mi nuca, todo de improviso, —"Bésame para siempre, Shaoran"

Y eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Miré la cara de Kero una y otra y otra vez hasta que conseguí irritarlo. Y con irritarlo, quiero decir _irritarlo. _

—"Maldita sea, Sakura. Piensas decirme cuál es tu maldito problema," No. Todavía no. Si había una remota esperanza de que Kero me permitiera entrar en mi habitación a solas con Shaoran, más tarde, no quería arruinarla por decirlo en el momento menos apropiado. Probablemente no era bueno molestarlo tan temprano en la mañana.

—"Estamos enojados, ¿no?" Jugueteé con mi tenedor y los fideos que Kero tan diligentemente había preparado. Y por preparado quiero decir que había ordenado comida china a domicilio y había sacado la comida para ponerla en un plato. Nada mal para ser hombre, ¿no?

—"Sí," Contestó y juro que casi podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar de la furia. En serio. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? —"Estoy molesto. ¿Alguna objeción con eso?"

Levanté una de mis cejas. Kero usualmente no es así. _Usualmente_ la palabra clave —"¿Algún mosquito te picó en el rabo?"

Sus ojos rodaron en irritación. —"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Sakura Kinomoto puedo _oler_ tus intenciones. Las olí desde el momento en que cruzaste por el umbral de esa puerta a medianoche," Ahora su mirada se estrechó y le dio un gran bocado a su almuerzo.

—"¿Mis intenciones? ¿Y cuáles serían esas?" Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Si había alguien que me conociera ése era Kero. Pero no creía que _llegara a tanto. _Honestamente.

Esperé hasta que él estallara en una carcajada y declarara toda esta pequeña y ridícula conversación, una broma. No sucedió. —"Hiciste algo que no debías hacer con ése mocoso," Tomé una respiración fuerte y pensé que eso estaba terriblemente cerca de mis planes.

—"No," Sentencié, mi voz nada segura. Condenado Kero y condenada su intuición.

—"¿No?" Su mirada se estrechó aún más, —"Sakura, en serio. ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? Primero ese sujeto te sigue. _Te sigue hasta aquí. _Luego, te quedas con él en la playa. A solas. Y ahora, regresas más distraída de lo _normal. _Apestas a culpabilidad, Kinomoto. Y quiero que sepas que no voy a participar de ello," Esperé a que Kero se matara de la risa a mis expensas. Esperé y esperé y esperé. Pero su semblante nunca antes había sido tan serio según mi memoria.

—"Estás equivocado, Kero. No hice nada malo," ¿En serio Kero podía percibir mi nerviosismo, mi ansiedad? Esperaba que no fuera así. Y por supuesto que no había hecho nada malo. Es decir, desnudarme en frente del hombre al que amo no es malo, ¿no? Nop.

Esta vez, se cruzó de brazos, —"Lo que sea, Sakura. Por mí está bien, te digo. Sal, diviértete con el tipo si eso es lo que quieres. Pero si tengo que ser sincero _no_ me gusta. No me gusta la forma en que te mira, es _asqueroso_. Además algo ha cambiado sobre ti, ¿sabías? No sé. Tienes aire de cordero degollado. Sé que vas a salir lastimada, Sak. Tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas,"

Fruncí mi ceño, sintiéndome también irritada. —"¿Por qué dices eso, Kero?" Me mordí la lengua para no terminar la pregunta de una manera despectiva. —"¿Ya no quieres que pose para ti? ¿Es esta perorata una advertencia?"

Kero sólo rodó los ojos —"Okay. No diré nada. Olvida que mencioné algo de ése mocoso, ¿okay? Sólo sentí la obligación moral de advertirte. Sé que estás en la nebulosa por el tipo, y sé que él también debe estar un poco obsesionado contigo para viajar hasta aquí. Pero te digo que no te debes meter tanto con el sujeto, Saku. Tiene _prometida_. Y el hecho de que tenga una bruja por prometida igual no cambia el _status quo,_ ¿sabes? Sólo eso," Lo vi tomar lo que quedaba de su café y traté de ignorar sus palabras, que de alguna manera u otra conseguían lastimarme en lo más profundo.

Kero tenía razón, dah, tráiganme alguna novedad por favor. Pero ya era muy tarde para mí. Había sido demasiado tarde desde el momento en que vi deslizarse esa cremallera, desde el momento en el que lo vi sin nada, desde el momento en el que vi ese cuerpo que seguramente todos le envidaban. Era muy tarde para mí, porque sabía que aunque me dolía tenerlo que compartir con Meiling, me aferraría a él hasta que mi orgullo me lo permitiera. Porque sus labios sabían a la mismísima gloria. Porque me gustaba su voz ronca, masculina. Porque cada partícula de él me parecía hecha a la perfección aunque consiguiera irritarme como nadie en el mundo podía hacer.

—"¿Estás lista?" Asentí a la pregunta de Kero, mi desayuno intacto porque no tenía apetito.

Ahora, tenía que sonreír para la cámara de mi amigo, sesión de fotos, toma dos. Traté de concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer y no que Shaoran pasaría por mí para ir a almorzar.

Entre foto y foto una duda golpeó mi cuerpo. ¿Podría ser que mi atracción a Shaoran se debía precisamente a que él estaba prohibido para mí? ¿Sentiría lo mismo besando a otro que besándolo a él? ¿Serían sólo mis hormonas descontroladas que necesitaban algo de atención y Shaoran estaba ahí para cubrir sus necesidades? La misma pregunta me resultó tan estúpida. Por supuesto que no. Yo sabía que lo que sentía por Shaoran no era lo mismo que lo que sentía por cualquier otro chico.

—"Sakura," Levanté la mirada a Kero, que se estaba acercando, —"¿Podrías concentrarte, por favor?"

Levanté mi ceja en disgusto, pero no dije nada. Otra vez escuché el clic incesante de la cámara de Kero y las dudas regresaron a mi cabeza.

Quizás pasaron horas entre mis cavilaciones, poses, gritos de Kero, más gritos con órdenes de Kero, hasta que finalmente terminamos.

Kero lució satisfecho consigo mismo y agradeció mis esfuerzos —"Te debo, Saku. En verdad, creo que este va a salir increíble," Le correspondí la sonrisa y no dudé en corresponder el abrazo de oso que me ofrecía. Sabía que podía contar en Kero, pero no cuando se ponía en su modo 'Quiero conseguir la foto perfecta'.

—"Lamento lo que dije sobre el mocoso, Saku. Puede que esté equivocado," Susurró con suavidad, su ceño fruncido. —"Sólo quiero que estés más atenta, ¿okay? No me gustaría verte lastimada por ese idiota," En vez de enojarme, sólo me reí, porque no me quedaba más opciones.

Kero era, después de Shaoran, el chico por el que más sentimientos habían desarrollado. Claro, jamás lo había visto en un prospecto amoroso, y precisamente era eso lo que resultaba gracioso de mi engaño a Shaoran. Sabía que había una notoria diferencia, pero quería experimentar la diferencia. Había besado otras veces a Kero, de manera incontable me había abrazado con él, pero el cariño era más fraternal que otra cosa. ¿Por qué con Shaoran era diferente?

—"¿Por qué me miras así, Saku?" Kero se burló, —"¿quieres besaaaaarme?" Hizo una mueca de pescadito y sólo pude echarme una carcajada —"Sé que soy deseable pero creí que tú estabas inmunizada,"

Levanté sólo una ceja —"¿Y se te digo que no?"

Kero abrió sus ojos y parpadeó, perplejo —"¿En serio? ¿Y el mocoso?" Me encogí de hombros y le seguí la broma, mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

—"No lo veo por aquí," Dije burlándome, mientras me subía a su espalda, como tantas veces había hecho.

—"¿Qué diablos crees que haces?" Me preguntó Kero abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor. Sólo me reí.

La poca gente que pasaba, nos quedaba mirando —"Bésaaaame," Le dije, la broma pasando a ser seria. Iba a besar a Kero no porque _quería_ besarlo, de hecho, no había algo que se me antojara menos, pero iba a besarlo porque quería saber cuánto en verdad _quería_ a Shaoran. Mi propia lógica me sonó irracional, me incliné hacia Kero, que me miraba con estupefacción.

Me incliné, me incliné y me incliné, pero era inútil. Porque no conseguí besarlo. Y aunque estábamos a menos de dos centímetros, tenía la cara de Shaoran plastificada en mi memoria, y me resultó imposible hacer ése estúpido experimento.

Ahora sí sabía que estaba jodida de por vida. O al menos hasta que terminara mi relación con Shaoran.

—"Jódete," Soltó Kero y me apartó de un empujón —"¿Estás drogada?"

Pero no escuché la última pregunta de Kero, porque a tan sólo tres autos de distancia, estaba estacionado el auto de ¿adivinen quién?

El sólo pensamiento de que hubiera visto toda mi estupidez consiguió helarme en mi sitio, mi mente frenética, buscándolo por todos lados. Y síp. Ahí estaba. Y lo había visto todo. Estaba segura. Maldita sea, lo había visto todo.

¿Qué es con su manía de seguirme?

Me sentí furiosa, pero no con él, ni con Kero. Me sentí furiosa conmigo misma. Me sentí furiosa porque había metido la pata hasta el fondo con una tontería. Porque quizás Shaoran no lo tomaría tan mal si hubiera sabido que Kero no era mi novio. Pero él creía que sí. Él en verdad creía que sí, y ahí iba yo, lanzándole más sal a la herida con mis tonterías y mis bromitas imbéciles. ¿Por qué? _Debía_ haber sabido que él me encontraría. Que estaría observándome. Pero todo esto era tan nuevo para mí, que me parecía irracional.

Sí. Estaba furiosa.

—"Kero, te veré más tarde" Kero levantó una ceja y sólo se metió al auto.

—"Estás loca, Kinomoto, ¿lo sabías? Y esta vez no puedes llegar tarde. Tenemos que regresar a Tokio si debo recordártelo" Obviamente no era yo la única que estaba molesta por mi conducta. Kero también lo estaba, y no quería ni pensar lo que sentiría Shaoran.

—"Sí, sí" Le dije sin pensármelo mucho. Kero no tardó en arrancar e irse, a sabiendas de lo que enfrentaría.

Y diablos, ya sabía que se anunciaba un huracán.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Todos nos hemos sentido celosos alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Yo, por ejemplo, siempre tuve celos o envidia de mi hermana Feimei, quien era la única entre nosotros que en verdad parecía entender a mi madre. Tuve celos de Meiling, cuando a ella, en su cumpleaños número nueve, le regalaron un cachorro de labrador, y a mí nunca se me permitió tener un perro, gato, ave, reptil o cualquier clase de animal en la casa puesto que mi madre siempre ha sido una amargada con alergias crónicas. Tuve celos de Eriol, cuando entramos a la secundaria y él se adaptó mucho más rápido de lo que yo jamás pude y porque tenía un padre a quien llevar en las actividades del Día del Padre, cuando lo único que yo tenía era a Wei en reemplazo de mi madre o en los mejores casos, a mi tío Clow.

Pero todos esos celos aunque agrupados y hechos pelota eran tan sólo la millonésima parte de los celos que sentía ahora. Nada, nada absolutamente nada se comparaba con o que sentía en este preciso momento.

Quise intervenir en algún punto. Quise correr a romperle la cara a ese idiota que cargaba a _mi_ novia. Quise arrancarla de su cuerpo y mandarlo a volar. Quise estrangularlo, desollarlo, quemarlo vivo luego de torturarlo por varios meses de angustiosa soledad y agonía.

Pero hice todo lo opuesto. Me quedé parado, como idiota, a esperar a que tuvieran su pequeña reunión, o que tuvieran sexo en mitad de la calle. Habría resultado igual.

Pero eso no era lo que más me dolía. Lo que más me dolía era Sakura. La misma chica con la habíamos estado hace tan sólo unas _horas_ conversando de todo y habíamos compartido más intimidad de la que yo me había permitido compartir con alguien.

Mi sangre se congeló en el momento en que la vi inclinarse hacia él. ¿Qué clase de juego macabro estaba jugando? ¿Lo hacía porque le divertía torturarme? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Se burlaba de lo que yo sentía por ella?

Apreté mis puños y mis mandíbulas, hasta que sentí el sabor metalizado de sangre en mi boca, lo sentí tan fuerte, y en ese momento lo vi todo rojo. No podía procesar las cosas con la claridad que debería.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que la vi estar a tan sólo dos pasos de mí, luciendo más radical que nunca. Quise ahorcar ese frágil cuello sólo para saber cuántos minutos aguantaría yo la tortura de verla sufrir.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su pregunta fue directa a mis oídos, y apreté más mis puños para no hacer mi fantasía realidad.

—"¿Y lo preguntas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Crees que si hubiera tardado un segundo más, los habría encontrado revolcándose en medio de la calle?" Todas las palabras salieron en una verborrea de oraciones que no tenían ninguna coherencia para mí, pero que evidentemente habían conseguido estremecerla. Su boca se abrió, y sus ojos, tan esmeraldas como siempre, se llenaron de lágrimas. Bien.

—"¡Nada, nada habría pasado!" Soltó como si quisiera hacerme entender. ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué era un iluso al confiar en ella? ¿Qué ni bien le daba la espalda dos segundos ella ya estaba con él?

—"No es necesario que me mientas. No me mientas, Sakura. Creía que..." Mi voz se desvaneció por un momento —"...teníamos algo especial. Creo que me equivoqué," La decepción finalmente me golpeó de lleno en la cara.

—"Shaoran... no. No hagas esto. Eso fue sólo algo estúpido. Te lo juro. Te juro que fue algo muy tonto de mi parte, ¡no sucedió nada! Escucha, Kero es sólo mi amigo, ¡nunca fuimos novios! Te lo juro por lo más sagrado, es a ti a quien quiero, Shaoran, por favor escúchame," Sus palabras no tenían sentido, ¿no eran novios?

—"¿Qué?"

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla —"Eso era sólo una estúpida estrategia para... para engañarte. Para hacerte sentir mal, porque yo me sentía mal al verte con Meiling. Kero y yo sólo somos amigos,"

Me forcé a entender lo que estaba diciendo —"¿Lo hacías a propósito?"

Sakura bajó la cabeza y sólo asintió.

—"¿Te divertía?" Le pregunté, mi orgullo hablando.

—"¡No! Sólo quería que supieras... lo que se siente. Me sentía celosa de ella, Shaoran." Su mirada fue dura, —"Eso fue mucho antes de que comenzáramos a estar juntos."

Lentamente mi memoria fue recapitulando, mi pecho encogido aún por la furia que todo esto me causaba, —"¿No tienes nada con él?"

Levantó la cabeza y me miró, —"No. Es sólo mi amigo," Un suspiro que había contenido fue liberado, y las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido.

—"¿Por qué estarías celosa de Meiling?" Sakura se mordió los labios y lució más furiosa de lo que recordaba haberla visto.

—"¡Porque te amo! ¡Porque esa tonta se va a casar contigo! ¿No te parece suficiente razón para aborrecerla?" Otras lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, que estaba sonrosadas. Su confesión fue llena de pasión, furia, impotencia, precisamente todas las emociones que yo tenía embotelladas en mi interior pero que no me atrevía a descargar.

Ahí, en plena calle, con varias personas curiosas mirándonos, escuché las palabras que menos había esperado de Sakura Kinomoto, pero las que había deseado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pronto, todo el episodio con su estúpido amigo palideció en comparación y lo único que pude procesar fue que la abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía, y busqué sus labios con desesperación, el sabor salado de sus lágrimas involucrado en nuestro beso.

Y todo estaba bien.

Porque Sakura había dicho que me amaba.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".

**Notas de autora: **

¡¡HOLA!! ¡¡YA VOLVI!! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que síp. Yo sé que sí los extrañé. Se preguntarán que estuvo haciendo la loca de Sakki durante el mes de mayo, y bueno, tengo que decir que ha sido uno de los mejores meses de mi _vida. _En serio. Primero, mi banda favorita vino a la ciudad... y estuve en la primera fila del concierto, a quien por cierto, les debo toda la inspiración del capítulo y del fic en general... fue lo máximo, estuve chillando como loca durante ese concierto... Luego, estuve ocupada con cosas del cole, que como siempre consumen tiempo, y estoy tomando lecciones de piano... No era que no tuviera inspiración para el fic, de hecho, tenía tantas cosas qué decir, que no sabía qué era lo más apropiado. Lamento la demora por la que tuvieron que pasar, pero no quería que este capi saliera apresurado.

Ahora sí, que se han enterado en qué anduve, SAKURA SE CONFESÓ!! YAY!! Dios mío, el pulso se me aumentó a mil por hora, imaginándome cómo sería que en un momento de rabia y frustración se me saliera decir algo así.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS DE APOYO, CHICAS!! Las quiero muchísimo, muchas gracias por leer, por aguantar a la terrible autora y por seguir leyendo!! En realidad, esto recién está comenzando a ponerse bueno, ¿eh?

Espero saber qué pensaron todos y cada uno de ustedes del capi, okay? Me rehúso a actualizar hasta que el número de reviews equivalga al de hits, muajajajajaja.

Muchos besitos para todos,

Sakki.

PD: Yay!! Un capi larguito!!


	18. Capítulo 17

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

El viaje de regreso probablemente tomó el doble de tiempo que el primero, porque esta vez no estaba de ningún ánimo para presionar a mi amigo a que condujera a más de treinta kilómetros por hora, me dio la oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana.

No sabía si había sido el fin de semana más glorioso o el más horroroso de mi vida, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente convencida, era que jamás, y cuando jamás es literalmente jamás, _jamás, _ lo olvidaría.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas, la mayoría no anticipadas, comenzando por el hecho más inesperado de todos, y que derivó a otros sucesos _muchísimo _menos esperados. Shaoran Li me había seguido en mi viaje de playa con Kero. Sólo ésa oración era difícil de analizar por sí sola. Era increíble. Era inaudito. Y si Meiling se enteraba, seguramente me perseguiría con un arma en mano.

Después de eso, aunque no lo sabía, todo sería caos. Desde aquella estúpida apuesta con su no tan estúpida paga, a esa estúpida isla de la que nunca me podría olvidar, hasta avanzar a mi estúpido _lapsus brutus _de besar a _Kero. _Y para cerrar con broche de oro, mi bocota. Yo, yo, yo y mi bocota.

Mi cerebro se había desconectado en el mismo momento en el que me senté en el auto de Kero, ese sábado por la mañana. Síp. Totalmente desconectado.

El sólo recordar la cara sorprendida de Shaoran, hacía que algo se estrujara en mi pecho y hacía que deseara que existiera alguna máquina del tiempo. Y no estaba culpando a Shaoran. Dios, lo amaba más aún si era posible.

A quien odiaba, sin ninguna duda, era a mí misma. Y ése resentimiento, mis amigos, no es el mejor para tener, debo decirles.

Había sido tan inesperado, tan tosco, tan rudo, tan sorpresivo... no habían suficientes adjetivos en todo el idioma para poder expresar lo precipitado de mis acciones.

Estaba tan ofuscada, porque no quería estropear las cosas entre Shaoran y yo, que había dicho cualquier estupidez. Y sólo la expresión de shock en la cara de él, me habían dado una pista de lo que mi lengua había pronunciado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que hablar?

Me pasé las manos por el cabello, tratando de pensar qué diablos haría conmigo. Mi consciencia no me dejaría en paz hasta que muriera. Nop. No me dejaba en paz ahora yu no lo haría nunca.

Por otra parte, olvidando mi verborrea verbal y mi terrible metedura de pata al admitir unos sentimientos de los que no estaba 100 por ciento segura —oh, no me den lata. Okay, estaba 99.9 por ciento segura de ellos, ¿contentos?— de manera precipitada a la persona más implicada en el asunto, es decir, la _última_ persona en este planeta que _debía_ saberlo, en fin, apartando todo eso, la reacción de Shaoran si bien no me había sorprendido, me había reconfortado. No me sentía mal por ella y debía admitir que me sentía satisfecha. Digo, el hombre no había corrido en la dirección contraria, espantado porque la chica a la que no tomaba del todo en serio, se le había _de... declar... declarado._ Sí. En medio de su arrebato de celos y locura, Sakura Kinomoto se le había declarado a Shaoran Li.

Y aunque todo había sido apresurado, él había sabido responderme justo de la forma en que yo quería.

Ah.

—"¿Qué es con la cara larga?" La voz de Kero me sacó de mi transe y no pude evitar encogerme ante su pregunta.

—"¿Cara larga? ¿Yo?" Pregunté en un susurro, escuchando el suave ritmo de una de las canciones favoritas de él.

—"No, no tú. Estaba hablando con ese bicho que está en el parabrisas. En este momento, él me presta más atención que tú" Bufó Kero, y me abstuve de observar el velocímetro.

—"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes todo lo que una persona puede saber sobre mí y aún así quieres saber más," Me quejé, cerrando los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Estaba en el último ánimo posible para seguir los jueguitos mentales de Kero.

—"Quiero, por ejemplo, que me digas cómo te sacaste encima al mocoso. Estaba furioso. Mierda, no he visto a nadie tan furioso desde... _nunca." _ El comentario de Kero sólo me hundió más en el vergonzoso recuerdo.

—"¿Quieres saber la verdad o quieres que te mienta?" Pregunté con voz cansada. No. Quería. Hablar. De. Esto.

—"La verdad sería preferible," Odiaba la vitalidad con la Kero enfrentaba las situaciones, pero reconozco que nunca antes lo había odiado tanto como ahora.

—"Okay. Aquí tienes la verdad. Terminamos," Dije sin el menor escrúpulo.

—"Okay. Eso explicaría la cara larga, pero estoy convencido de que si hubiera sido eso, no sería una cara larga la que estarías portando. Te habría encontrado en el baño cortándote las venas con mis navajas, chiquilla." Ante eso levanté una ceja.

¿En verdad estaba tan desesperada por Shaoran? Sí, supongo que sí.

—"Okay. La verdad" Tomé aire con fuerza, —"Le dije que lo amaba. ¿Estás contento ahora?"

Kero perdió el control del auto por un breve instante y eso sólo demostró lo que la voz en mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez 'pobre idiota'.

—"¿Hablas en serio?" Soltó tras un largo rato, seguramente después de mucha cavilación.

—"Síp." Susurré, sintiendo mis párpados más pesados de lo que recordaba que eran.

—"Está bien. ¿Y qué te dijo?" La pregunta sonó estúpida, pero en realidad no lo era. De hecho, no lo era en absoluto.

Contuve la punzada que sentí en mi pecho —"Nada," Me encogí de hombros, porque sabía que ése hecho era mucho menor a mí. No me importaba en absoluto lo que él _dijera. _No. Porque aunque él dijera que me despreciaba con todo su ser, yo estaba convencida que igual seguiría queriéndolo, y _ése_ era el hecho que me tenía angustiada. Estaba angustiada porque había estado lo suficientemente desesperada como para exponer mis sentimientos, sólo para estar a su lado. ¿Cuán bajo había caído?

—"¿Y eso está bien?" Preguntó Kero con suavidad, mientras sentía que el auto daba un giro hacia la derecha, mis ojos ahora completamente cerrados.

—"Sí," Estaba furiosa conmigo misma, porque había caído en un lugar al que estrictamente me había prohibido caer. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma porque ya no tenía libertad, y lo que era aún peor, no _quería_ tenerla.

—"¿Van a seguir igual?" Igual, no estaba del todo segura. Esto ya no era la simple relación a escondidas y uno que otro beso casual que habíamos compartido hasta ahora. No podría ser igual porque _yo_ y mi gran _bocota_ la habíamos jodido.

Contesté de la forma más honesta, aunque para nada alentadora, que pude —"No lo sé," Y era verdad. No sabía qué nos dejaba de opción esto ahora. Y sabía que regresar a la ciudad sólo complicaría las cosas.

—"Cuentas conmigo, Saku. Para lo que sea, ¿me oyes?" El susurro de Kero fue casi inaudible, y caí en el sueño que venía buscando, sólo para que me ofreciera una pequeña escapatoria, porque sabía que estaba atrapada, y lo estaba del todo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cerré la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible, pero siendo mi casa, era imposible que alguien no estuviera pendiente. Había tratado de evitar cualquier contacto, pero suponía que la noticia de mi llegada había corrido con facilidad desde el mismo momento en que había cruzado la puerta principal. Así que no ninguna sorpresa ver a Wei esperándome.

—"Señorito Li," Estaba agotado más allá de la simple comprensión por lo que me vi forzado a dejar pasar ese comentario, mi humor demasiado bueno como para que algo así pudiera alterarlo. —"¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?" Wei preguntó de forma calmada, siguiéndome en mi camino hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y la necesitaba ya.

Con respecto a la pregunta de Wei, una que tenía apariencia de sencilla, también tenía un diferente significado, algo que nunca podría contarle a Wei, por supuesto.

Así que me decidí por ser evasivo pero no mentí tampoco —"Excelente," Sí. Excelente se quedaba corto. Cualquier adjetivo se quedaba corto con todo lo que había experimentado.

Wei se sintió complacido con mi respuesta y su asentimiento me dijo que no pensaba cuestionarme más. —"Bienvenido a casa, joven. Su madre ha estado preocupada, voy a informarle en este mismo momento," Retuve un gruñido y una orden para evitar que cumpliera con su trabajo. En verdad no quería ver a mi madre, porque eso significaba que la voz de mi consciencia regresaría de sus vacaciones, y no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con los arrepentimientos que vendrían con ella.

Mi habitación no estaba como la había dejado. La había dejado en un estado caótico, pero como era costumbre, el staff de la mansión sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo, y ahora relucía por su limpieza, el piso tan aseado y pulcro que probablemente se podía comer de él.

Dejé mi maleta sobre la cama, y me saqué la camiseta que había usado durante todo el día, sintiendo el cansancio en cada uno de mis músculos. En verdad necesitaba esa ducha con urgencia.

—"Shaoran," Mi cuerpo se exaltó en tensión cuando escuché una voz provenir desde la puerta de mi habitación, una voz que _definitivamente no_ había estado preparado para oír.

Mis nervios se pusieron en alerta y mi cerebro lanzó un grito de auxilio —"Meiling,"

Síp. Meiling, viva y encarnada, parada en mi puerta, apoyada con dos muletas, una pierna enyesada y luciendo más furiosa de lo que recordaba haberla visto nunca.

—"¿Disfrutaste de tu viaje?" La vi entrecerrar su mirada, y sentí el inicio de una jaqueca. No estaba preparado para _esto. _ Venía del cielo —la playa, haber visto a Sakura desnuda, la declaración de Sakura, haber visto a Sakura desnuda, _haber visto a Sakura __**desnuda**_— para éste infierno, Meiling con su pata quebrada y enojona como siempre.

—"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te quedaba un par de semanas más en el hospital," Me crucé de brazos, y fruncí el ceño. Creí que me quedaban un par de semanas más de libertad, así que las tenía contadas, por supuesto.

Meiling avanzó hacia mí, su entrecejo también fruncido —"Debido a mi _excelente_ condición física, el doctor decidió que podía darme de alta mucho antes de lo que es normal para una lesión con la gravedad de la mía," Quizás su frase no hubiera resultado tan amenazadora si no hubiera sido acompañada por un rugido.

—"Qué bien," Mascullé sin entusiasmo. Mierda. Esto no había estado planificado. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. —"¿Cuándo podrás volver al instituto?" La vi sentarse en mi cama, y deseé que no fuera ella quien estuviera ahí.

—"Mañana mismo. Por supuesto, tengo que cuidar de no estar mucho tiempo levantada. Necesitaba salir de ese hospital, Shaoran. Ya sabes, todos los preparativos de la boda," Sólo palabra me sacó un escalofrío —"Y también quiero que hagan una extensiva investigación en ése incendio. No puede ser que me esté arruinando la vida así y nadie pague. Sé que esa maldita de Daidouji y sus amigotes deben estar detrás de todo esto..." Levanté una ceja ante su frase. Típico de Meiling. Alguien por favor entréguele un millón de dólares a la mujer si no habla mal de Tomoyo por un _minuto. _

—"Creo que deberías olvidar todo ese asunto con Daidouji, Meiling. Es la novia de Eriol" Me sentía moralmente obligado a defender tanto a Eriol como a Daidouji, sólo por haberse prestado de _chaperones_ para todo éste acto y por mantener el pico cerrado.

—"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que más me indigna! Es _obvio,_" Subrayó la palabra con fuerte énfasis —"¡que no está pensando! Y _si_ está pensando, ¡seguramente no lo está haciendo con el cerebro!" El chillido de Meiling fue tan agudo que provocó que se desatara por completo el dolor de cabeza que ya venía tanteándome.

—"¡Shaoran!" Esta vez el chillido no provino de Meiling, sino de Fei, que ahora estaba corriendo desde la puerta para lanzárseme encima, —"¿Qué tal el viaje? Espero que te haya ido muy bien, hermanito" Después del abrazo asfixiante, Feimei miró su reloj, con urgencia —"¡Tengo que irme! Ken me pidió que lo acompañe a una cena con su hijo. Qué coincidencia," Se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba —"Cerberus también llegaba de su viaje hoy,"

Sentí que todas las alarmas de mi cuerpo se activaban, en un grito agónico de advertencia al peligro, que se vio lentamente apaciguado cuando vi a mi hermana salir por completo de mi habitación, sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

—"Bueno, _primita. _Quiero bañarme y luego quiero descansar. Me alegra mucho que estés bien," Probablemente la frase no hubiera sonado tan falsa e hipócrita si mi boca no hubiera sido forzada por mi cerebro para decirla, —"Nos vemos mañana en el instituto," Meiling abrió su boca para refutar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cuando intentó hacerlo, porque con un hábil movimiento la empujé hacia la puerta y le cerré la misma en la cara.

Cerré con seguro por si acaso.

—"Mierda," Golpeé mi frente con la madera, a sabiendas que éste era sólo la punta del iceberg.

Sabía que mi situación con Meiling iba a ir de mal en peor y el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de otra chica sólo añadía carga al problema. En verdad no sabía soportarla y su voz me parecía más chillona de lo normal. Sus palabras más ponzoñosas, sólo usadas para criticar y quejarse. No para tentarme y desear hacer una locura como las de Sakura. Para nada como ella.

Suspiré porque sabía que en verdad estaba jodido. Y lo supe porque había usado la palabra '_enamorado',_ ¿no?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando entré a la casa, el día ya se estaba transformando en noche y lamenté bastante el hecho de no haber acompañado a Kero a la cena que tenía con su padre y su prometida. Había tratado de evitar la tensión que me generaría estar en presencia de la hermana de Shaoran, a sabiendas que ésta le comentaría cuán felices Kero y yo lucíamos juntos. Y es que por el beneficio de Ken, su padre, tendríamos que fingir ser novios.

Así que me ahorré todo ese drama y le aseguré a Kero que su cupo de favores estaba vencido conmigo, y que aunque haya sido el viaje más increíble de mi vida, estaba extenuada. En verdad _cansada. _

Terminé lamentando no haberlo acompañado, ya que en mi despiste, se me había pasado por el alto el Ferrari estacionado a un par de casas de ésta, ya que si lo hubiera visto, habría salido corriendo en ese mismísimo instante.

—"Sakura, cariño, al fin llegaste" La voz de Nadeshiko me sacudió a la realidad, la horrible realidad de que mi madre, estaba cenando con mi padre, y cada uno con sus respectivas parejas. Sentí el escrutinio de cuatro pares de ojos, y súbitamente la maleta que cargaba pesó diez mil toneladas.

_Oh. No. _

Definitivamente _no_ necesitaba esto.

Suficiente carga moral ya traía con todas las estupideces que había hecho y dicho no solo hoy sino todo el fin de semana, para qué, ¿para llegar a esto? No me jodan.

—"Sakura, qué alegría que hayas regresado," Esta vez la intervención fue de Kiki, la increíble prometida de mi padre y mujer que amaba por ser dueña de semejante auto. Su frase sonó mil veces más sincera que la de mi propia madre, cuya actuación de madre preocupada se veía completamente destrozada por el ceño fruncido debido a la irritación, que portaba con gran orgullo.

Mostré la poca sonrisa que me quedaba, mientras escuchaba a Clow preguntarme —"¿Vas unirte a nosotros, Sakura?" Miré hacia la enorme mesa de comedor, distribuida entre cuatro, y me percaté que, gracias a Dios, estaban terminando.

—"No, gracias. Prefiero cambiarme, estoy en verdad agotada y mañana tengo instituto," Un bostezo salió de mí naturalmente, como si mi cuerpo quisiera presentar evidencias por sí mismo. —"Buenas noches con todos," Dije en una pequeña voz, subiendo las escaleras para retirarme a la comodidad de mi habitación, y a buscar mi gato para saber si había sobrevivido durante mis días de ausencia o si mi madre lo había aniquilado de una vez por todas.

No se me ocurrió pensar por qué esas parejas disparejas podrían querer compartir una cena, a sabiendas que lo único que se ocasionarían era una indigestión. Me encogí de hombros, y entré a mi habitación y al encender las luces, oh, cielos, gracias al cielo, Spi me recibió con un maullido.

Okay. Ahora sí podía morir en paz.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

No había terminado de recostar la cabeza para poder por fin acostarme, cuando el despertador en mi velador comenzó a sonar insistentemente en la misma melodía estúpida que tocaba cada mañana. Sentí a Spi lamerme la mejilla y me volteé para encontrar que el sol se colaba por mi ventana.

No. No estaba lista para enfrentar el día. No estaba lista para ver a mis amigos. No estaba lista para ver a Shaoran.

Me vestí con rapidez desafiando mis deseos, a sabiendas de que llegaría tarde si no me apresuraba. Un jean y una camiseta, nada sofisticado, después de haber tomado una ducha rápida y cepillarme los dientes.

Bajé las escaleras mientras me ponía mi reloj y pude escuchar a Nadeshiko desde la cocina, hablando con Clow.

—"¿Puedes creer el descaro? ¿Tenían que venir para dejar la cochina invitación? ¡Bienvenidos al siglo XXI! ¡Existe el correo!" Nadeshiko estaba más que exaltada, mucho más paranoica de lo ordinario.

Clow sólo la escuchaba silencioso, mientras comía su desayuno. Por un segundo, tuve lástima de él. Por un segundo, por supuesto.

—"Buenos días," Ambos dirigieron su mirada a mí, que estaba abriendo la puerta del refrigerador para sacar mi manzana. Otro día sin desayunar, cortesía de la falta de tiempo.

—"Sakura. No tuvimos tiempo de conversar," Soltó Clow, lo suficientemente desesperado por cambiar el tema de conversación, que decidió hablar_me._ Levanté una ceja en escepticismo y mandé un vistazo rápido a mi reloj. Bien, faltaban diez minutos, todavía podía escuchar toda esta payasada.

—"¿De qué?" Pregunté sólo para fastidiarlo, simplemente porque podía. Las orejas de Clow se encendieron por un momento, pero eso no evitó que contestara —"De tu viaje, por supuesto. ¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Analicé la pregunta y mentalmente respondí cosas que nunca podría decir en voz alta. 'Me fue muy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Tu sobrino y yo nos desnudamos en una isla solitaria y por si te lo preguntas _no_, no tuvimos sexo, pero no porque ninguno de los dos no quisiera, claro está. Ah, sí, tu sobrino, Shaoran, ¿lo recuerdas? Síp, el mismo que se va a casar con una cabeza de chorlito llamada Meiling, sí, ése mismo, ah, y también le confesé que no sólo estaba celosa de él, sino que también le dije que lo amaba. Fue un viaje aburrido, deberé añadir'.

Pero esto fue lo que respondí —"Fue aburrido, ustedes saben, Kero quería que trabajáramos todo el tiempo. Mamá, ¿crees que le podrías conseguir un trabajo en tu agencia? Es bastante bueno,"

Nadeshiko iba a contestar algo, pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono, que fue a contestar con rapidez, seguramente para evitar mi pregunta.

—"Sí, ella habla," La cara de Nadeshiko palideció por un momento, y luego se contrajo de alguna manera extraña. —"No puede ser Sonomi. ¿Ninguna está disponible? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Creí que teníamos contrato con ellas! No pueden hacer esto," El semblante de Nadeshiko se transformó en uno por demás sombrío. —"Es la colección de ropa interior, Sonomi. No podremos conseguir reemplazos. Okay, está bien. Seamos realistas. ¿Cuántas necesitamos?" Hizo una pausa en la que tomó una fuerte respiración. —"Está bien, contrátalas. Eso quiere decir que haría falta sólo una," Nadeshiko me miró, pero yo aún no podía descifrar a qué se refería y por la apariencia de Clow, pienso que tampoco él lo sabía. —"Okay. Nos vemos luego," Nadeshiko colgó con un suspiro pesado.

—"¿Y?" Clow le preguntó con impaciencia.

—"Las chicas que habíamos contratado para el desfile de ropa interior tienen otro súbito _compromiso. _En lo personal, pienso que Sonomi me está ocultando algo," Rodó los ojos, y sentí mis manos sudar por la anticipación, ¿pediría mi madre que la ayudara? —"En fin, ya consiguió reemplazos, pero hace falta una. Sakura," Mi corazón latió más rápido —"¿crees que podrías modelar para nosotros?" Aunque las palabras fueron masticadas con displicencia, no pudieron escucharse más dulces.

Wow.

¿Hacía falta que lo pensara? Extrañaba tantísimo las pasarelas que habían sido reemplazadas por la horrible caja registradora de un restaurante de comida rápida.

—"¡Claro que sí!" No pude contener el entusiasmo de mi voz, —"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Nadeshiko se sentó a lado de Clow, su cara pensativa —"Veremos cómo te va. Es un desfile de ropa interior, ¿crees que te sientes cómoda con eso?" Estaba lo suficientemente desesperada por pisar una pasarela como para poder ponerme encima cualquier cosa, o en este caso, según lo que decía el semblante preocupado de su cara, nada. Por mí no había ningún problema, pero mentalmente me encogí ante la idea de enterar al conservador Shaoran de mis planes.

—"Sí," El diablo que habita en mí me hizo ceder a la tentación, sin importarme las consecuencias de mis actos.

—"Bien. Esta tarde vendrás conmigo al taller, para hacer la primera prueba," Levanté una ceja en escepticismo.

—"Eso no será posible," Dije sintiéndome amargada al saber que hoy, con el instituto, también comenzaba la tediosa rutina de trabajo.

Nadeshiko se frunció —"¿Por qué no?"

Me abstuve de hacer rodar mis ojos —"Tengo que ir al trabajo por la tarde," Nadeshiko descartó mi lógica con un gesto de la mano.

—"Olvídate de ese estúpido trabajo. Vendrás conmigo al taller y eso se va a hacer. Si tu comportamiento ha mejorado," Bufó, —"talvez puedas renunciar. Si desfilas bien, veremos la posibilidad de que te unas a la compañía de modelos" No sé qué parte de su pequeño discurso fue la que me emocionó más. Y por un momento no le guardé rencor, como era en los viejos tiempos. Pero el hombre que se sentaba a su lado y su enorme estómago me hizo olvidar aquella cálida sensación tan rápido como la sentí.

Asentí sin decir ninguna palabra, y salí de la casa con paso rápido porque en verdad se me hacía tarde, y porque eso evitaba que pensara. No quería pensar, no, no quería pensar en nada.

No quería pensar en por qué mi madre podía resucitar en el cuerpo de Nadeshiko, sólo para dejarme confundida. No quería pensar en si todo esto era sólo una estratagema para evitar que siguiera causando caos en su vida, especialmente con mi padre tan pendiente. No sabía si lo hacía porque quería competir contra la prometida de mi padre, o porque no pensaba hacer ninguna de las cosas que había dicho y le gustaría desquitarse conmigo en ésa oportunidad.

Nop. Pensar a veces no es tan bueno.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cuando llegué al instituto, la presión por ver a Sakura era un enorme peso en mi pecho. Habían varias cosas que quería decirle, que ayer, por el aturdimiento, no había podido, y que durante la noche, había podido meditar. Sabía que la llegada de Meiling y su recuperación, venían el momento menos apropiado, porque como era costumbre, otra vez la tenía respirando en mi cuello, figurativamente hablando.

El ambiente en general fue de bienvenida, después de todo, Meiling era la capitana del grupo de las porristas, y supongo que todos usaban el lema, 'No te cruces con el diablo, únetele' y Meiling y su músculo más desarrollado —su lengua— en verdad podían destruir reputaciones.

Pude ver el disgusto tanto en Eriol como en Tomoyo, al vernos entrar en el salón, pero mi mirada se dirigió directamente al pupitre junto al de Daidouji, que aún se encontraba vacío.

Las amigas de Meiling estaban exultantes al verla, y por un breve momento quise compartir ése entusiasmo, aunque sabía que sentía todo lo opuesto.

La sonrisa que Eriol usaba todos los días, se borró instantáneamente cuando su mirada recayó sobre Meiling, que apoyaba su mano sobre mi brazo, porque había decidido que las muletas no iban con su atuendo.

Traté de contener un gruñido porque como es evidente, la situación me incomodaba mil veces más de lo que podía incomodar a Eriol jamás.

Meiling, gracias a Dios, se sentó en su banco, más entusiasmada de lo que la había visto nunca en el instituto, a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: chismear; dejándome un valioso tiempo libre para poder respirar.

—"Estás jodido, mi hermano" Fue lo primero que oí de Eriol, que palmeó mi espalda en un gesto de consuelo. Quizás sí estaba jodido.

Fue Daidouji la que gruñó —"Supongo que uno no puede deshacerse de la hierba mala, ¿no? Justo cuando crees que no volverás a verla, algún tonto con licencia médica puede traerla a la vida de nuevo," El comentario me hubiera resultado gracioso de no ser porque no estaba en el ánimo de reír en este preciso instante.

—"¿Te comió la lengua la víbora?" Eriol se burló, y rodé mis ojos en exasperación y dirigí mi mirada hacia un espacio que había evitado, pero se encontraba vacío.

Lo más difícil de esto era enfrentar a Sakura y aunque estaba seguro de que tenía un millón de cosas que quería decirle, ninguna se me ocurría en este momento.

—"Todavía no llega, si te lo estás preguntando" Vi escepticismo en los ojos de Daidouji, —"y déjame advertirte que no estará nada contenta con esto. Para nada contenta, pero supongo que al ser tu novia, ya lo sabes, ¿no?" Contuve otro gruñido y me alejé de ambos, para dedicarme a hundirme en mi asiento, para poder hundirme en frustración.

Mierda.

Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a mejorar con Sakura...

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando crucé por las puertas del instituto, no había nadie alrededor, indicándome que llegaba con mucho tiempo de retraso al primer período, pero como me sentía más animada de lo que podía recordar estar durante el último año, me importó poco. Sabía que tenía todavía que enfrentar a Shaoran y ver si nos sentíamos incómodos en la presencia del otro, después de mi estúpido derrame verbal.

Cuando llegué a mi salón, pude ver a la maestra de Química explicando algo que no entendía, mientras mis compañeros conversaban unos con otros. En el fondo, pude ver a Tomoyo susurrarle algo a Eriol, mientras Yukito le pasaba un libro a Naoko. Busqué el asiento de Shaoran, y en ese momento sentí que mi corazón frenaba y mi cerebro latía.

No podía ser. Mis ojos _debían_ estar engañándome.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, hasta que sentí el metálico sabor de mi propia sangre, sólo para tener algo con qué descargar toda la rabia que sentía.

Porque sí, ahí estaba Shaoran, luciendo más exasperado que nunca, y sentada a su lado... estaba la bruja de Meiling.

—"Buenos días," Dije con voz contrita, acercándome a la profesora y evitando las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, sintiendo una mirada a la que me había acostumbrado de manera especial durante los dos últimos días, quemar mi cuello por su peso y fuerza.

—"Señorita Kinomoto, por favor tome asiento" Seguí la orden de la profesora, enviando una estricta orden a mis ojos para evitar que se acercaran a él... o a su _prometida._

Sentí náuseas instantáneas, sólo de la pura indignación que su presencia me causaba. A lo lejos, podía escuchar algo sobre una teoría, podía sentir a Tomoyo observándome, a sabiendas que esto me molestaba mucho más de lo que dejaba ver y suponía que ella tampoco estaba muy contenta.

—"Abran sus textos en la página 108..."

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Durante el receso, todo sucedió como se suponía que debía suceder. Me senté en la misma mesa de siempre, junto con un molestoso Yue y su hermano, Yukito, con una enfrascada Naoko, ávida por terminar el libro más grueso en la historia de los libros gruesos y con Yamazaki, ansioso por contar su disparate del fin de semana. Pero hubo un cambio, ya que con Meiling siempre vendrían los cambios.

Tomoyo se acercó a nuestra mesa, algo ya no tan usual desde que su lengua se hundió en las profundidades de la boca de Eriol. Y con ella, por supuesto, venía él.

—"¿Hay asiento libre?" Preguntó seria a Yue, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Con un rápido vistazo inspeccionó a Eriol, que sostenía la mano de Tomoyo y lucía muy incómodo, y tras unos segundos asintió.

—"La hija pródiga," Soltó Yamazaki, entre bocados a enorme hamburguesa. Tomoyo sólo sonrió un poco y no pude evitar rodar mis ojos en exasperación.

—"Era de suponerse, tontos. Tomoyo no ama tanto a Hiiragizawa como para sentarse en la misma mesa que la de su enemigo" Solté sin pensarlo mucho, sorprendiendo a los dos involucrados, especialmente a Tomoyo, —"Pero al parecer, Hiiragizawa sí puede ceder para soportar_nos_" Fue refrescante el ver el sonrojo que ambos portaban y supe que no podía presionar más en el asunto, porque ellos tenían mucho más material sobre mí del que yo jamás podría tener sobre ellos.

Yue, por una vez en su vida estuvo de acuerdo —"Ajá. De cualquier modo, cualquier enemigo de la cabeza inflada y pata hinchada que llegó hoy, es bienvenido a sentarse con nosotros" Con sus palabras, el ambiente se relajó un poco, y Tomoyo se sentó a mi lado, y junto a ella, por supuesto, Eriol.

No había querido inspeccionar la cafetería, por temor a encontrar una escenita que no me gustara demasiado, pero me concedí un momento de debilidad y escaneé todo el lugar con gran rapidez, sin encontrar a Shaoran, pero topándome con la mirada irritada de Meiling, que parecía perforar a Eriol por ser haberse sentado con nosotros.

Pero no había nada de Shaoran.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar preguntarle a Eriol. Ya habían notado cuán desesperados estábamos el uno del otro durante el fin de semana.

Pero por supuesto, Tomoyo me estaba observando —"¿Buscas a alguien?" Susurró, dándole una mordida a su emparedado, y giré la cara hacia el lado opuesto al que había estado mirando.

—"Puede ser," Admití con una voz pequeña, intentando que Yue no estuviera consciente de nuestra conversación.

—"Okay. Puede ser... que ya te esté esperando. Nuestro salón" No tuve que esperar a escuchar más, levanté mi bandeja, para la sorpresa de todos, y me disculpé.

—"Tengo que ir al baño," Susurré como excusa, sin atreverme a levantar mis ojos del piso.

Salí de la cafetería lo más rápido que mis piernas me podían llevar. A lo lejos, podía escuchar a todos reír, creyendo que me encontraba en un aprieto estomacal.

Sabía que la conversación que me esperaba no iba a ser del todo agradable, así que hubiera preferido aquella inconveniencia.

Joder.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, por un momento temí que no fuera Sakura. Pero al ver la cascada de cabello castaño, solté el aliento que había estado reteniendo. Sabía que esto era inadecuado, cuando tantas personas podían descubrirnos y todo se nos viniera abajo pero ante la llegada inesperada de Meiling, no podía esperar. No, definitivamente no si quería conservar algo de la paz mental que aún me quedaba.

—"Shaoran," Sakura habló con un susurro, y por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su aliento fatigado supe que había venido corriendo.

Me tomé un angustioso momento para mirarla, sólo estudiarla un poco. Sin duda, era la chica más bella que había visto jamás. Y si aún así no lo hubiera sido, su magnética y alocada personalidad me hubiera atraído a ella. Había estado condenado desde el primer momento en el que vi ese piercing brillar, y desde que la vi fruncir el ceño, justo como lo hacía ahora. Era muy tarde para mí, incluso aunque ella no hubiera dicho que me amaba.

—"Tenía que hablar contigo," Lo había pensado tanto. Había repasado las frases una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y aunque habían sonado lógicas, me eran imposibles decirlas.

—"¿Sobre qué?" Interrumpió la cadena que se estaba formando con mis pensamientos. —"Gran sorpresa que me llevé. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que la cabeza de chorlito vendría hoy al instituto?" Su expresión me decía que estaba más que irritada por aquel hecho, no más de lo que yo estaba, por supuesto.

—"Créeme, no fuiste la única en sorprenderse" Me mordí los labios para no insultar, porque sabía que Sakura se merecía algo mucho mejor que esto.

—"Y ahora que ha vuelto, ¿me vas a decir que rompemos?" Escondió el dolor en su tono, dejándolo en sarcástico, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con su expresión facial. Pude ver miedo cruzar por sus ojos.

Pero eso había sido lo último que se me había cruzado por la cabeza. ¿Dejarla? ¡No podía dejar de pensar en ella! ¿Cómo esperaba que la deje?

—"Jamás," Solté sin pensarlo y me acerqué a ella, esta vez el miedo fue de mi parte —"¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?" Sus ojos resplandecieron, y una sonrisa lenta se formó en sus labios.

—"No te hagas el idiota, Shaoran" Me golpeó en el hombro, y sentí que el aire a nuestro alrededor se aligeraba. —"Ahora, sí. Si no era para cortarme la cara que me llamaste, ¿entonces qué?"

Me encogí de hombros mientras ponía mis manos en su cintura —"No sé, talvez... te debía algo, ¿recuerdas?" Vi sorpresa en su cara, que luego se sonrojó por completo.

—"¿Deber? ¿Ah, qué?" Supe que era su turno para hacerse la tonta, y la vergüenza que sentía fue más notorio que nunca.

—"Sí," Suspiré, para luego inhalar el perfumado olor de su cabello —"Sé que soy un idiota, Sakura. En verdad lo sé. Sé que debería dejarte ir, porque te mereces algo mejor que yo, un chico _normal_ sin ninguna responsabilidad, sin ninguna estúpida prometida y que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo para presumirte como su novia." Vi la duda en sus ojos, su intención por interrumpirme pero no lo permití —"Pero soy un idiota egoísta. Te quiero para mí, Sak. Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie y rehúso la idea de perderte" Respiré para darme ánimos —"También te amo," La frase más importante de todo mi discurso salió en un susurro, que al ver su cara sorprendida, agradecí que me hubiera escuchado.

Después de la sorpresa, sentí su abrazo más fuerte, y poco a poco me sentí relajarme.

—"La llegada de Meiling... no nos afecta en nada, ¿o sí?" Escuché su pregunta y me separé de ella.

Aparté algunos cabellos que tenía en la cara, —"No. Pero... creo, que debemos ser discretos,"

Fue el turno de Sakura para bufar, —"¡Ajá! ¡Habla de discreción! ¿Crees que podemos confiar en Tomoyo y Eriol?"

Me crucé de brazos —"Supongo que sí. ¿Crees que podamos confiar en tu amigo?" La vi sonreír mientras asentía.

—"Kero no dirá nada, por supuesto. ¡Por cierto! ¡Tengo grandes noticias!" Su estallido me sorprendió. Sakura no se caracterizaba por hacer eso.

—"¿Ah?"

—"¿Adivina qué? ¡Nadeshiko me dejará renunciar al trabajo! ¿No es fantástico? Y, además, trabajaré con..." Su frase se interrumpió por completo y pude ver su cara espantada.

—"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté más confundido que nunca.

Colocó una mano sobre mi boca antes de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas.

—"¡Shh! ¡Alguien viene! ¡Tenemos que escondernos! ¡Rápido! ¡Debajo del escritorio!" Me haló de la camiseta, y ambos nos escondimos debajo del escritorio del profesor, y esperamos un minuto hasta que alguien entró en el salón.

—"¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que el grupito de Kinomoto tiene algo escondido. Si no fuera porque descubrimos a los Tsukishiro, es obvio que ellos iniciaron el incendio. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Meiling? ¡Ese idiota de Hiiragizawa! ¿Cómo se atreve a unirse al enemigo? ¿Viste a Daidouji? ¡Es una rata!"

La voz de Chiharu, una de las mejores amigas de Meiling llegó desde la puerta, y pronto oímos los pasos de ambas. Tanto Sakura como yo nos tensamos al escuchar de quién se trataba, y sentí que Sakura se acercó más a mí, como si quisiera protegerse.

—"Daidouji es una arrastrada. Va a tener lo que se merece, cuando se lo merezca, Chi. Por el idiota de Eriol no me preocupo, algún día se dará cuenta de lo bruja que es su noviecita de cuarta. Ahora, de la que no me puedo sacar la espina es de esa imbécil de Kinomoto. ¡No sabes cuánto la detesto! Siempre se cree la más bonita, la más lista, ¿cree que no me he percatado cómo mira a Yue Tsukishiro? ¡Es obvio que ese par tienen algo a escondidas! Pobre de su novio, es apuesto, parece inteligente. Si no fuera porque tengo a Shao, ¡se lo quitaría en un segundo!"

Me tomó un momento absorber la cantidad de barrabasadas que pronunció la que se suponía era mi prometida. A Sakura no le tomó el mismo tiempo, y cuando la miré, estaba encogiéndose y temblando por contener la risa.

Okay. Sabía que Meiling era insoportable. Sabía que era una habladora. Pero lo que no soportaba era que hablara mal de mis amigos, no de Eriol y mucho menos de Sakura.

Cuando vi a Sakura temblar sin parar, supe que este compromiso se iba abajo.

No sabía cómo, pero sabía que lo conseguiría.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

HOLA!! Una vez más tardé con la actualización del fic, y es que las cosas se me complicaron un poco en mi vida personal, a eso se le suma el cansancio que he arrastrado los últimos días y que mi conexión a Internet simplemente ha sido nula. En fin, no quiero darles excusas, porque sé que es mi obligación actualizar con prontitud, pero era creo que en esta ocasión era necesario debido a la cantidad de reviews de mis queridas lectoras que me pedían una actualización urgente, y una vez más me disculpo por la demora.

Buenop, ¿quién diría que ese par de tortolitos escuchara a nuestra _adorada_ Meiling? ¿¿Quién había creído que regresaría?? Je, je, je, sé que las cosas habían sido bonitas hasta ahora, pero... en mi opinión mucho amor, aburre, ¿no? Pues nuestra querida antagonista trajo su lengua del hospital más viperina que nunca, supongo que uno nunca se puede librar de la hierba mala...

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, trataré de ser una buena niña y entregaros la siguiente actualización lo más pronto posible!! Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente a todas, que son mi empuje a continuar este fic.

Un beso,

Sakki.


	19. Capítulo 18

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Mi cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar. En serio. Había absorbido demasiada información durante los últimos quince minutos y el hecho de que me estuviera ahogando con mi propia risa, no contribuía a hacerme sentir mejor. Sentí a Shaoran paralizarse, pero simplemente habían muchas cosas por las que yo tenía que celebrar, que lo que en verdad me importaba lo que su prometida estuviera cuchicheando.

En primer lugar, ¡Shaoran me ama! Lo había dicho, ¿no? Y no sólo las palabras, que al principio me habían hecho sentir náuseas y un terror que nunca había creído ser capaz de sentir. Había sido la forma en que me lo dijo, como si de verdad temiera mi reacción, como si nuestra relación en verdad le importara. Todo eso hacía que le creyera cada una de sus palabras, aunque fuera tan insólito, cuando varios meses atrás estábamos odiándonos a muerte.

Segundo, y aunque infinitamente más inesperado era todas esas revelaciones que venían de una verborrea por parte de mi queridísima enemiga, Meiling. Síp. La pobre tipa no tenía idea, de que, su adorable y hermoso prometido —alias _mi novio— _ escuchaba cada una de sus entrañables pero ponzoñosas palabras dirigidas a su entrañable pero ponzoñoso odio que sentía por mí.

No podía contener mi risa, porque era cada ridiculez la que rondaba la minúscula cabeza de la mujer. ¡En verdad no tenía idea! ¿Yue? ¿Yue y yo? El solo pensamiento me provocaba escalofríos. ¿Qué podía quitarme a Kero? Pero si Kero no era mío, en primer lugar, la pobre tenía los hechos tan cruzados. Tan ignorante. Refrescante.

—"Por cierto, ¿dónde estará Shaoran? Dijo que no tardaría mucho," Escuché la chillona voz de Meiling, y sentí a Shaoran ponerse aún más tenso. Tuve que morderme los labios para no reír.

—"¿No crees que será mejor ir a buscarlo?" La sugerencia provino de la amiga de Meiling, cuyo nombre desconozco.

—"Sí, tienes razón. No me gusta que me deje sola" Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para sostener la risa que venía sosteniendo y vi a Shaoran rodar sus ojos, en exasperación.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchamos pasos salir del salón.

—"¡Al fin!" Me levanté como pude del escritorio y me hundí en carcajadas. —"¿Puedes creerlo, Shaoran? ¡Qué tonta! Es decir, _si _tuviera _idea_..." Me carcajeé con entusiasmo, como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que me percaté que en mi risa, me había olvidado de la seriedad de él.

—"Oh, vamos, Shao. Tienes que haber sabido que tu prometidita era una arpía, ¿no?" Puse mis manos en su nuca, y escuché su respiración agitarse. Sus ojos me miraron, quizás con más intensidad de lo que nunca lo habían hecho, y por un momento temí haber tocado una hebra sensible.

No quería que estuviera enojado por algo tan tonto como esto. Meiling era así, y nada que él hiciera podría cambiarlo. ¿Para qué amargarse al respecto?

—"No estás enojado, ¿verdad?" Susurré a su oído, sintiendo que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaban por el placer de nuestro contacto.

—"Nah," Fue su respuesta a mi pregunta y sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba al sentir que sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza. —"¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde? Ya no tienes que ir al trabajo..." Una ola de deleite me bañó por completo, al recordar lo que tenía que decirle.

—"¡Ah, sí! ¡Ésas eran mis buenas noticias! Shaoran, ¡Nadeshiko me ha dicho que puedo participar en su colección! ¿No es emocionante? Después de no haber pisado una pasarela en tanto tiempo... ¡Al fin puedo regresar!" La emoción que sentía era indescriptible, pero lo único que pude ver en la cara de Shaoran era confusión.

—"¿Vas a modelar?" Su ceño se frunció un poco.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi boca, completamente involuntaria —"¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy _tan_ emocionada. ¿Quién sabe? Talvez mi madre me deje presentar alguno de mis diseños... Aunque no lo creo porque esta colección es de ropa interior..." Reflexioné la posibilidad una vez más en mi cabeza, y supuse que no era viable. Además, quedaba muy poco tiempo para el desfile... quizás después. Por supuesto, suponiendo que era el embarazo que estaba ablandando a mi madre...

—"Vas a modelar ropa interior," Miré a Shaoran, distraída. ¿Qué había dicho?"

—"Sí, claro" Respondí, cuando él repitió su pregunta.

Lo vi arrugar el entrecejo. —"¿Hablas en serio? ¿O me estás molestando?" Esta vez fue mi turno para fruncirme.

—"¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que bromearía en algo tan importante como esto?" Me crucé de brazos.

En serio. ¿Le había disgustado o qué?

Me encontré esperando su respuesta, confundida.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Varias emociones me recorrieron cuando las infames noticias que a Sakura tanto le alegraban, me alcanzaron. Pero sobre varias que venían a mi mente, la más importante era la de incredulidad.

Sólo quería decir... ¡Joder!

Sakura... ¿ésta era la misma Sakura que tanta vergüenza había tenido conmigo cuando llegó el momento de pagar nuestra apuesta? ¿Era ella, quien se emocionaba tanto por presentarse al _mundo_ en un conjunto quien sabe cuán indecente mientras que cuando se trataba de mí, se hundía en el pozo de la vergüenza?

Me sentía frustrado, porque aunque sabía que era yo, me frustraba aquel comportamiento desinhibido que podía mostrar sin ninguna vacilación, sí, presentarse casi como Dios la trajo al mundo, pero diablos no, cuando de Shaoran Li se trataba.

Por otro lado, aunque sabía que no era el único que la contemplaría como si de una diosa se tratara, definitivamente estaría ahí, aunque tuviera que llegar arrastrándome.

—"¡Shaoran!" Su voz me trajo al presente, y por sus mejillas sonrojadas supe que estaba enfadada. Mierda, ¿podría vérsela mejor que eso? No, no lo creía.

—"¿Qué?" Pregunté dándole un beso en los labios, a sabiendas que el receso no era lo suficientemente largo como para poder hacer todo lo que en verdad quería.

—"¿Te parece bien, esto del modelaje?" Encontré duda en su expresión.

—"Depende," Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa e inmediatamente se fruncieron.

—"¿De qué?"

Sonreí, —"De si voy a estar ahí o no," Me encogí de hombros —"Si lo estoy, tenlo por seguro que estará malditamente bien. Si no... Habrán consecuencias," El sonrojo de sus pómulos fue aún más evidente y me encontré acariciando el área enrojecida con mi pulgar.

—"Definitivamente... _no" _Vi la burla bailar en sus ojos, y contuve un gruñido al oír el timbre que indicaba que nuestro tiempo acababa.

—"Estaré ahí. Tendré que cuidarte de aquellos imbéciles que quieran propasarse" Sabía que todo esto me traería una que otra amargura, y todo debido a que parecía estar encerrado en la ciudad llamada "Celos" y no podía escapar.

Pero todo valía la pena si ella sonreía así. Muchas veces la había visto más triste de lo que jamás me gustaría volver a verla, y no quería repetir esa experiencia nunca.

—"Ajá. ¿Y qué les dirás? 'Disculpa creo que estás con la hija de la mujer que no se ha casado con mi tío. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de mirarla?'" Escuché su carcajada explotar con emoción, —"¿Puedes imaginarte algo más ridículo?" Rechiné mis dientes, porque sabía que todo lo que ella me decía era verdad. Era cierto que no éramos nada en lo formal y estricto de la palabra, y aquel hecho me perturbaba más que ninguno otro.

—"Esto merece una venganza. Sé que tengo algún comentario inteligente qué responderte, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada," Admití con sinceridad, y ambos sentimos la presencia de varios otros estudiantes, que comenzaban a cruzar por fuera del salón para regresar a sus respectivas clases. —"¿Algo que hacer en la tarde?" Volví a insistir.

Sakura frunció su boca —"Sí. De hecho, tengo que probarme lo que voy a... _usar," _Esquivó mi mirada para dirigirla a la puerta, por donde entraron dos de nuestros compañeros, que nos miraron con curiosidad.

—"Y ni creas que voy seguir tolerando tus tonterías, Li. Apártate," Espetó en una voz fría que hubiera podido congelar el desierto, pero con una mirada cálida que me decía que esa frase era sólo para el deleite de nuestra ahora audiencia.

Me aparté, tal como me lo había ordenado, sin tener los ánimos suficientes como para satisfacer la curiosidad de mis compañeros, y decidiéndome concentrar en otra cosa.

Lamentablemente para mí, no pasó ni dos segundos cuando Meiling estaba agarrada _otra vez _de mi cuello, su voz en mi oído.

—"¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡No te encontraba por ningún lado!" Suspiré, a sabiendas de que el día no podía acabarse lo suficientemente rápido, y no había suficiente champagne en el mundo para hacerme olvidar de la víbora con la que estaba comprometido.

Sakura lo había visto. Eriol lo había visto. _Yo_ lo había visto. Ahora, el dilema era hacérselo ver a mi madre, por supuesto.

Y en el proceso, guardar bien el secreto de mi relación con Sakura, que era lo único que evitaba que me volviera loco.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando el señor Z entró en la mitad de la clase de Lengua, me pregunté qué habrían hecho ahora mis amigos. El hombre cargaba un semblante más agotado que el que llevaba usualmente, pero al dirigir mi mirada a Naoko, Tomoyo y Yukito, ninguno se inmutó por la presencia del agotado director, así que supe que estábamos fuera de problemas.

No faltó mucho para que descubriera de qué se trataba lo que tanto le preocupaba al Sr. Z y que no podía esperar para los anuncios del día de mañana.

—"Lo lamento, profesora, pero necesito unas palabras con los estudiantes," Su cara no dejaba espacio para objeciones, y desde luego, nuestra profesora interrumpió su discurso sobre cómo los estudiantes no leemos lo suficiente.

No había mucho de lo que pudiera decir el Sr. Z que fuera de mi interés particular. Así que hice exactamente lo mismo que hacía en cada clase de Trigonometría. Mirar la forma en que las nubes pasaban por la amplia ventana de nuestro salón.

—"Sé que hay algunos de ustedes que son unos completos salvajes y por eso había tenido pensado cancelar el viaje anual, ya que nunca llegamos a descubrir a los culpables detrás del incendio de nuestro gimnasio. Había pensado que justos pagarían por pecadores si era necesario, pero gracias a la generosa colaboración que he recibido de algunos padres para reconstruir el gimnasio, sólo me queda una única alternativa. La próxima semana," Aclaró su garganta, y me encontré prestando más atención de la que creía —"Se llevará a cabo el viaje anual para la promoción que se gradúa este año, o sea, ustedes" El Sr. Z rodó los ojos con exasperación, como si le costara demasiado escuchar la algarabía de mis compañeros, —"Será llevado a cabo en Naeba, sólo Dios sabe a quién se le ocurriría que la nieve es divertida," La cara del Sr. Z era suficiente como para desanimar a cualquiera, pero por supuesto, mis compañeros de salón no calificaban como "cualquiera", al menos no Tomoyo ni Yukito, que se sonreían el uno al otro como si estuvieran confabulando algo...

Por mi parte, no quería entusiasmarme demasiado, puesto que aunque sabía que la graduación se acercaba con lentitud, yo tenía diversas actividades que debía atender, especialmente con todo esto del modelaje. No iba a arruinar mi oportunidad de probarle a Nadeshiko que sí servía para esto, y no estaba dispuesta a que nada se interpusiera en mi camino.

—"Quiero que escojan parejas..." La frase del Sr. Z fue interrumpida por un silbido lascivo por parte de algunos, —"... de su mismo sexo. Compartirán habitaciones y los gastos van a las cuentas de sus padres. Ahora viene lo bueno, señores. Quiero que escuchen y quiero que lo hagan bien porque no pienso repetirlo. Al mínimo complot, trampa, bromita de segunda, problema, accidente que suceda, les aseguro que nos regresamos en ese mismo instante. No ando con juegos. Es en serio. Sé que esto no va para todos, ya que alguno de ustedes se comportan bien, pero les advierto, no dudaré en tomar represalias con todos," Seguramente quien hablaba, era el orgullo herido de nuestro director, cuyas habilidades detectivescas habían probado ser inexistentes después del fiasco del gimnasio. Pero no era broma, porque había tal pasión en su cara, y la forma en que apretaba su puño casi me asustaba. El hombre iba en serio, pero las caras de mis amigos sólo se iluminaban con la misma pasión que tenían por causar problemas.

—"Ahora, por favor, díganme sus nombres y sus respectivas parejas," Me mordí el labio, indecisa e incluso algo asustada, porque mis relaciones con Tomoyo habían quedado congeladas desde que se consiguió a Eriol como novio. Sabía que ella no podía escogerlo, así que no podía ser rechazada.

Abrí mi boca, mientras me volteaba hacia Tomoyo, pero ella ya estaba hablando con Naoko. Por un momento aguardé, y mis temores quedaron confirmados, cuando ambas asintieron. Mierda. Naoko se me había adelantado. Okay. No era la gran cosa. Podía encontrar a alguien en el salón que no tuviera pareja. Y este asunto no debía preocuparme mucho porque después de todo, quizás ni podría asistir.

No conocía en realidad a ninguna de mis otras compañeras, sólo por vista y todas parecían estar asintiendo la una hacia la otra.

Después de unos cinco minutos y después de que varias parejas se acercaran, el Sr. Z preguntó con voz clara, —"¿Alguien no tiene pareja?" Por un momento quise que me tragara la tierra, ¿acaso esto significaba que era una completa rechazada?

Levanté mi mano a regañadientes, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla para darme ánimos.

El Sr. Z frunció su ceño y todo el curso enfocó su mirada en mí. Sentí que sangre pintaba mis mejillas, definitivamente era mucho pedir que la tierra me tragara, ¿no?

Pero me tomó un momento salir de mi vergüenza para percatarme que no era a mí a quien miraba el director.

Porque yo no era la única con la mano levantada.

—"Señorita Li. ¿Se quedó sin pareja?" La incredulidad en la voz del hombre era más que evidente, y aunque no podía ver la expresión de Meiling, sabía que era una macabra. Bajé la mano a toda velocidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde. —"¡Ah!, Señorita Kinomoto. Usted tampoco tiene pareja. Perfecto, perfecto" Y bajó su mirada para apuntarnos. Abrí la boca para rechistar, pero nada salió debido al shock.

Síp.

Meiling Li era mi pareja.

Para un viaje en el que era _muy_ probable que me quebrara el cuello, y Meiling pudiera asociarlo con una caída mientras practicaba snowboarding o algo así.

Tomé una respiración profunda, mientras mi incredulidad rápidamente cambiaba a furia.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No sentí la transición que hubo entre Lengua y anuncios del director. No sabía si era por falta de concentración o porque estaba concentrado en desconcentrarme. De repente, escuché el barbullo de mis compañeros y eso fue lo que finalmente rompió mi desconcentración, por así decirlo.

—"Naeba," Fue la única palabra que procesé de todo el discurso que se estaba mandando el tipo, para después de algunos minutos escuchar a Eriol hablarme.

—"Oye, viejo. ¿Pareja?" Levanté una ceja, con total escepticismo, y pronto vi a Eriol rodar los ojos, impaciente. —"¿No escuchaste nada? No, es obvio que no. El viejo director se ablandó y nos perdonó por destruir el gimnasio... vamos a realizar el viaje a este monte... ¿cómo se llama?" Se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento, y fue mi turno para contribuir —"Naeba," Eriol asintió —"Ajá. ¿Pareja?"

Sólo asentí. Vaya. Todos especulábamos que varias cosas se habrían arruinado tras el incendio, una de ellas el famoso viaje al que todos los estudiantes del último año tenían derecho. Pero algo había suavizado la cólera del director Zhang, asombrándome.

Entre todo el barullo que en el que el aula estaba sumido, vi sin prestarle mayor importancia al grupo de Meiling, mientras ella y sus amigas cuchicheaban de algo que aunque no pude distinguir qué, era más que evidente que no era una junta de beneficencia. Todas se separaron, cada una con una sonrisa más grande que la otra.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a detestar a Meiling. Creo que es uno de esa clase de sentimientos que no te percatas que lo tienes hasta que es intolerable. Probablemente todo comenzó desde el momento en que mi madre la anunció como mi prometida. Ni todo el alcohol del mundo me haría olvidar aquel pequeño gran detalle, ni cuando confesó _sí, _confesó que me amaba... Y después de eso, lo único en lo que podía pensar sobre ella, era en lo bocona, chillona, chismosa e insoportable que es. Talvez Sakura era quien me había pasado su disgusto, que nunca se había tomado la molestia en esconder. Quizás era Eriol, quien se siempre se había burlado de ella, a mis espaldas o sin descaro alguno, en frente mío.

—"¿Alguien no tiene pareja?" Mi mirada recayó sobre la ventana, sin importarme para nada lo que tuviera que decirse sobre el supuesto viaje, en el que estaría más irritable que nunca, porque detesto el frío...

—"¡Yo!" Escuché mascullar a mi lado a Meiling, y me encontré levantando una ceja en escepticismo. ¿Meiling? ¿Sin pareja? Ella tenía más seguidoras que una secta, así que, aquel detalle me tomó por sorpresa. La estudié por un momento, y aunque su cara no reflejaba más que contrariedad, se notaba con claridad que algo recorría su mente.

—"¡Ah!, Señorita Kinomoto. Usted tampoco tiene pareja. Perfecto, perfecto" El Sr. Zhang no parecía entusiasmado en absoluto con la idea, y aunque no volteé a ver la cara de Sakura, no me hacía falta verla para saber cuán disgustada estaría. No así sucedió con Meiling, cuya sonrisa resplandeció en conjunto a las de sus amigas, como si compartieran una broma privada entre ellas.

Alejé mis pensamientos intentando darle el beneficio de la duda. ¿Podía ser sólo mi imaginación, que se unía a mi recientemente liberado desagrado por Meiling?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

¡Lo había hecho a propósito! La muy p... lo había hecho intencionadamente.

¡Lo sabía!

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué pensaba hacerme? ¿Asfixiarme mientras dormía? ¿Inyectarme veneno en medio de mis sueños?

La idea de realizar este viaje me parecía ridícula, especialmente si le añadíamos que iba a compartir habitaciones con alguien a quien detestaba más allá de mis propios cabales, incluso más que a Nadeshiko.

No pude evitar enviarle una mirada de rencor a Tomoyo, quien tuvo la decencia de lucir enojada, y a Naoko, que parecía preocupada por la situación.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y me tomó un instante percatarme que se trataba de Yukito, cuya suave sonrisa no me servía esta vez, como otras veces lo había hecho.

Tenía ganas de retorcer el cuello de alguien y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido.

¿Quién hubiera creído que al venir a esta ciudad encontraría a mi Némesis?

Meiling no sólo constituía todo lo que detestaba en una chica, sino que también estaba comprometida con el único chico en todo el universo que en verdad, _en verdad_, me gustaba.

¿No era ése suficiente motivo para odiarla?

Yo creía que sí.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

Hoy no estaba del mejor humor, y es por eso que prefería mantenerme callada, particularmente porque era Nadeshiko quien no podía parar de hablar. La verborrea del día de hoy era el tema que últimamente parecía obsesionarle a mi madre: Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—"¿Has hablado con él?" Esquivé su mirada con rapidez, mientras sentía que el Mercedes se deslizaba por las calles de Tokio.

—"No," Solté sin pensármelo mucho, los sucesos del día de hoy finalmente pasándome su cuenta.

—"Es un irresponsable. Antes que pretendiente para ésa," Tomó una pausa, con seguridad para evitar insultar a la prometida de mi padre, —"es tu padre, Sakura. Sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, cariño," Era difícil creerle sus palabras, cuando casi podía sentir el ácido que en ellas había escondido —"Ya sabes, con el bebé y ahora el casamiento de tu padre. Y todo eso me parece una verdadera ridiculez, ¿lo sabías? Que él se case ahora, cuando él fue el culpable de nuestro divorcio," Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar que el comentario mordaz que mi cabeza me había ordenado decir, saliera a la luz. No iba a perder mi oportunidad. No la iba a perder insultando a Nadeshiko. No. No. No.

—"¿Cuántas veces tendré que caminar por la pasarela?" Mi intento de distraerla de ese tema de conversación fue en vano, por supuesto.

—"¡Y Touya! ¿Quién sabe lo que esa mujer le debe estar metiendo en el cerebro? Me da muy mala espina. ¿Has hablado con tu hermano?" Nadeshiko sólo seguía hundiendo más y más la espina, sobrepasando el límite, tal como era experta.

¿No podía ver cuánto me costaba hablar sobre todo ello? Yo quería a Touya, el Touya que yo conocía, pero ése había muerto, junto con el matrimonio de mis padres. Lo único que quedaba era alguien lo suficientemente egoísta como para no advertirme de lo que me estaba metiendo al irme con la traicionera de mi madre.

Sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la compañía de mi madre, así que hice lo posible por respirar fuerte, y tragarme todos y cada uno de mis comentarios. Si no me canonizaban después de padecer este martirio, seguramente era porque había todavía que aguantar más.

—"Me desilusiona muchísimo Touya. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Lo he dado todo por ese muchacho y es así como me paga. ¿Por qué no entiende que yo también puedo buscar la felicidad?"

Okay. Ya era suficiente. A quien diablos se le ocurrió allá arriba que era divertido fregarme el día, ya puede detenerse. Porque me había arruinado el buen ánimo del que había gozado durante la mañana. Era oficial, así que podían detenerse.

Y pareció que alguien escuchó mi plegaria, porque a sólo unos metros de distancia pude ver el edificio con el logo de la empresa de mi madre, evitando así que perdiera la poca paciencia que ya me quedaba.

—"Mamá," Me forcé a decir la palabra, —"¿Crees que podría exponer una de mis creaciones en este desfile?" Aunque era obvio que la idea era imposible, porque faltaban sólo un par de días para que esta presentación se llevara a cabo, ésta sí cumplió su objetivo.

Vi a Nadeshiko fruncirse y pasó una mano por su abultado vientre —"¿Eso es lo que quieres, hija? Creo que en éste el tiempo es nuestro enemigo pero quizás para la próxima ocasión," Me animé a no animarme, porque Nadeshiko, después de todo, estaba embarazada, y las mujeres embarazadas no se distinguen por mantenerse fijas en una sola opinión, ¿no?

No después de mucho, Nadeshiko parqueó el vehículo, y desde el parqueadero, ya comenzaba a ver gente _hermosa._ Literalmente hermosa. Chicas, que seguramente eran modelos, diseñadores que probablemente eran homosexuales, y en general, todo el staff de gente que aquí trabajaba, respiraba, sudaba, bebía y comía moda.

Después de tanto tiempo... después de haber trabajado en ese lugar despreciable como parte de mi castigo, al fin, _al fin_, volvía a mi mundo.

Sé que probablemente no hablaba mucho sobre mis ambiciones, ni lo que pensaba hacer cuando me graduara de esa estúpida escuela. Todo el tiempo eso había sido algo que evitaba tener en mis pensamientos, pero entrar al vestuario que compartíamos todas las chicas, no podía hacer otra cosa. Cierto era que Nadeshiko había infundado una parte de mis deseos por convertirme en diseñadora, y por modelar como un trabajo adicional. Y aunque algunos me habían dicho que mis diseños eran buenos, yo no estaba convencida del todo todavía, más por inseguridad que otra cosa. La opinión de un mejor amigo no cuenta mucho y Kero había sido el único que me había dicho que mis diseños eran _raros._

Me limité a seguir a Nadeshiko hasta su oficina, en el trayecto, varias personas observándome como bicho raro. Por alguna razón sospechaba que mi madre no había sido muy discreta al respecto de mis travesuras, con sus empleados. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, particularmente porque yo había sido la culpable de todo el meollo.

No había sabido cuánto el embarazo limitaba los movimientos de mi madre, porque su paso, que siempre era apresurado, ahora era lento y cuidadoso. Dejó su cartera encima del escritorio, como tantas otras veces la había visto hacer, y llamó a su secretaria.

No recordaba el nombre de la secretaria de mi madre, así que para no pasar de maleducada, sólo asentí cuando la mujer entró, eficiente como la recordaba.

—"¿Nadeshiko?" Mi madre asintió —"¿Podrías por favor, traer las muestras que las otras chicas debían probarse?" ¿Era mi idea o caminar media cuadra la había agotado?

Su secretaria asintió, mientras salía en el paso acelerado en el que era costumbre avanzar aquí.

Mi madre encendió su laptop y me senté en el sofá de la oficina más amplia de todo el edificio. Siempre había acompañado a mi madre a su trabajo y no era ninguna novedad para mí. Me sentía cómoda. O al menos me había sentido así, hasta que todo el caos del divorcio se me lanzó encima.

—"Sakura, ¿tienes tareas?" El pensamiento era ridículo. ¿Desde cuándo mi madre se preocupaba por si tenía tareas o no?

Me limité a negar, pero ella continuó con su interrogatorio —"¿Y cómo va todo en el instituto?" Dudé un momento para decirle todo sobre el horripilante viaje a la montaña.

—"Bien," Solté, todavía indecisa. —"Creo que en unos días mi clase va a realizar su viaje de graduación," Lo cual resultaba ridículo porque aún faltaban dos meses para que ese pequeño milagro ocurriera.

—"¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es el destino?" Cerré los ojos, imaginando una pequeña cabaña, que tendría que compartir con el ser que más desprecio sobre la faz de la tierra.

—"El infierno," Mascullé sin pensarlo, y aunque seguramente había confundido a Nadeshiko con mi respuesta, su secretaria interrumpió la conversación.

—"¿Puedes probarte éstos, cariño?" Sentí una oleada de emoción, embargarme, y tomé sin demasiado análisis, las piezas que me pasó.

Okay.

Era oficial. Había recuperado mi ánimo y ni todas las Meilings del mundo podrían sacarme de él.

Al menos eso era lo que había creído.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Había estado distraído durante la práctica de baloncesto, y el entrenador se había encargado de hacérmelo saber. Eso no contribuía a que me concentrara, por supuesto, porque tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar y sobre qué tomar decisiones.

Había pensado mucho y había tomado dos decisiones. De hecho, ya estaba ejecutando una.

La primera decisión que había tomado, era _no_ hablar con mi madre. Había creído que sería sencillo probar que Meiling no serviría como heredera de su trono, pero las cosas iban a ser un poquito complicadas, particularmente porque... no tenía pruebas de ello.

Y la segunda y más importante decisión era que _sí_ iba a hablar con mi madre. Pero no todavía. Porque mi caso no estaba listo para ser expuesto ante el juez, y si quería ganar, tenía que presentar pruebas contundentes de que mi matrimonio con Meiling iba derechito al fracaso.

Extraño, ¿no?

Y sí. Si necesitaba pruebas, las quería de un especialista, y era por eso que me encontraba en un lugar frecuentado por personas celosas que querían que siguieran a su pareja, por gente que quería desenmascarar algún corrupto, o que simplemente querían averiguar algo y tener pruebas de ello. Y como yo me encontraba en la última categoría, suponía que éste era el sitio indicado para resolver mi problema.

—"¿Señor Li?" Cuando la secretaria llamó mi nombre, sabía que esto era lo correcto.

Un investigador privado. Que proveyera las pruebas que tanto me hacían falta.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando salí del vestidor, la mirada calculadora de Nadeshiko recayó sobre mí y la ropa interior que usaba. No sentía vergüenza alguna, porque estaba acostumbrada a este escrutinio, pero mi corazón sí se aceleró por un instante, por el temor de que se arrepintiera de ésta idea.

Pero, aunque su cara estaba un poco pálida, sonrió con suavidad mientras asentía, asegurando mi posición.

Pero cuando creía que todo, finalmente, iba sobre ruedas, la cara de Nadeshiko palideció aún más y su expresión se contrajo en dolor, mientras se agarraba del vientre y un grito salió de sus labios.

Corrí hacia mi madre, justo a tiempo para atraparla, pero no para evitar que viera la sangre que había en el piso y que empapaba su pantalón.

—"¡Auxilio!" Grité con todo lo que tenía, mientras el peso de mi madre me vencía, y ambas caíamos de rodillas al suelo, ella completamente inconsciente.

—"¡AYÚDENME!"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hello!! ¿Cómo han estado mis queridas lectoras? Espero que no muy molestas conmigo, ¿eh? Sí, sé que mi ausencia ha molestado a más de una, y quiero que sepan que lo siento mucho. He estado acostumbrada a actualizar, por lo menos, semanalmente, y sé que no es justo para ustedes, pero es importante que sepan que no está en mi poder mi ritmo de actualización. Pero no quiero que se preocupen, porque pronto voy a salir de vacaciones y ustedes ya saben cada cuánto actualizo cuando tengo tiempo libre, ¿no?

Con respecto al capi... hay muchas dudas, ¿no? Shaoran parece decidido a hacerlo todo con tal de librarse de Mei, no creo que haya mucho reclamo de nuestra parte, ¿eh? Je, je, je, y qué cosa retorcida planean Meiling y sus amiguitas para nuestra protagonista? Sólo ellas y yo lo sabemos, ja, ja, ja, y... qué pasó con Nadeshiko?? Uuy. Eso no pinta nada bueno.

Muchas gracias a mis siempre fieles lectoras, que se toman su tiempito para dejarme sus reviews con palabras de aliento. No os desesperéis, ya recibiréis su premio, por supuesto.

Un beso enorme y no olviden dejarme sus lindos comentarios, porque esta historia tiene para mucho!

Saludos,

Sakki.


	20. Capítulo 19

Shaoran Li P

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

La cita con el investigador había salido perfecta. Wow. Esa frase sonó mal. Pero por muy mal que sonara, era cierta. Habíamos ido directo al grano, y aunque el hombre era reservado con las palabras, podía saber que si alguien podía solucionar mi problema, era él. Había hecho las preguntas necesarias y habíamos cerrado el trato en un punto intermedio.

El hombre sacaría todas las telarañas del clóset de Meiling y con algo de suerte, lo haría en menos de dos semanas. Por supuesto, yo hubiera preferido que todo se tardara menos, pero quizás era mucho exigir.

El haber escuchado cómo hablaba Meiling a mis espaldas, había servido de mucho: me había confirmado lo que todo este tiempo mis instintos me habían susurrado al oído, y que yo siempre había ignorado: Meiling era una bruja.

No hacía falta decir que soy un firme creyente de que el fin justifica los medios. Si para separarme de ella tenía que invadir su privacidad y contratar un profesional para hacerlo, definitivamente lo haría.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y supe que estaba algo atrasado para la cena familiar del día —duh— y un millón de veces más cansado de lo que debería estar para poder soportar el parloteo de mi madre sobre los arreglos florales o el centro de mesa de hielo o de qué color irían vestidas las damas o alguna de sus otras tonterías matrimoniales. Diablos. La mujer en verdad tenía un problema.

Así que decidí entrar lo más silencioso que pude, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles porque al abrir la puerta que da al hall, me topé con mi madre.

—"¡Shaoran!" Mierda. Atrapado como una comadreja. Excusa. Excusa. Excusa. Sí. Eriol se lesionó. Tuve que encontrar un reemplazo para el próximo partido.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para soltar mi mentira, mi madre me empujó hacia la salida, justo donde Wei esperaba con el auto.

—"¡Oh, Shaoran! ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!" En medio de mi confusión, conseguí subir al auto.

—"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien se ha accidentado?" Mi reacción de alerta fue inmediata. —"¿Alguna de mis hermanas?"

Wei no tardó en acelerar a fondo, mientras escuchaba la voz de mi madre exaltarse una vez más —"¡La mujer de tu tío Clow está en labor!"

Oh. Oh.

_Esto_ de verdad no lo había esperado.

Sabía que esto no traería nada bueno y no precisamente porque no me gustan los niños.

Mierda.

Sakura.

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Es curioso cómo suceden las cosas cuando uno menos las espera y no las ve venir. Porque ver a Nadeshiko —_mi madre, _después de todo— caerse, había sido todo un shock. Ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo me pudo haber preparado para esa eventualidad y sólo actué por instinto.

El mismo instinto que se había borrado cuando paramédicos había entrado corriendo y con la misma velocidad se la habían llevado en una camilla.

Después de que la secretaria de mi madre llamara con desesperación a Clow —cosa que no se me había pasado por la cabeza— ambas acompañamos a Nadeshiko dentro de la ambulancia, sin poder atreverme a procesar realmente lo que estaba pasando.

Ignoré las voces de los paramédicos, ignoré lo que hacían. Ignoré la mano de la mujer desconocida que me sostenía del brazo, ignoré la palidez del rostro de mi madre. Ignoré todo.

No me pregunté si mi madre estaría bien. En mi mundo, sólo existía el latido de mi corazón y mis manos que temblaban. Respirando, me convencí que mi trabajo estaba hecho. Que no podía hacer nada más por mi madre, y por eso no pude obligar a mis piernas seguir la camilla cuando llegamos al hospital.

Después de eso, no recuerdo mucho.

Ahora, sostenía una taza de café en mis manos, sin estar para nada segura de dónde había venido. Sabía que estaba mal no saberlo. Pero en ese momento nada me pudo haber importado.

Era irónico. Sí, irónico. Era increíblemente irónico cuántas veces había deseado que mi mamá muriera. Cuántas veces le había deseado que se pudriera en el infierno por todo el dolor que le causó a mi padre, a mi hermano y a mí. Cuántas veces había deseado ver su cuerpo, frío, desangrándose, por cada una de las nuevas torturas que se había inventado para atormentarme.

Una risa nació de mi garganta, mientras miraba la profundidad de la taza de café y sentía su calidez en la yema de mis dedos.

Había imaginado este momento. De hecho, _lo había deseado. _Y con qué fuerzas lo había hecho.

Pero no.

Esta no era la forma en la que quería que Nadeshiko sufriera. En realidad, no estaba para nada segura de si quería que sufriera. No de esta forma. No con la muerte de un niño inocente.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arderme, en el mismo ritual que siempre cumplían cada vez que me sentía furiosa... o triste. Sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar pero no me importaba. Nada me importaba.

—"¿Sakura?"

Fui ligeramente consciente de la voz de alguien, llamando mi nombre. Podía sentir los pasos precipitados de varias personas en frente mío, pero mi mirada seguía clavada en el negro líquido que temblaba junto a mis manos. Tenía frío. Demasiado frío.

_No. _No quería que esto estuviera pasando.

No supe en qué momento la taza de café fue removida de mis manos ni en qué instante me obligaron a dejar la comodidad de mi silla. Tampoco sentí cómo alguien colocó algo encima de mis hombros.

Sólo podía sentir la humedad en mis mejillas y una culpabilidad clavada en lo más profundo de mi pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar.

—"Sakura," Levanté mi cara, más por costumbre que por ganas, y pude ver unos ojos con los que estaba más familiarizados que los de nadie.

—"¡Shaoran!" Mi voz salió tan quebrada y dolorida que era casi irreconocible, al menos a mis propios oídos. Algo de la carga de mi pecho se alivió, al quedar confirmada su presencia, y olvidándome por completo de nuestro trato de 'bajo perfil', lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, percibiendo con rapidez su colonia y su tranquila presencia que alivió mis sentidos.

Sentía el frío del piso en mis pies, lo expuesta que estaba mi piel y que probablemente toda la sala de espera del hospital me estaba viendo. Nada me importaba, porque mi cabeza no podía razonar. Sólo podía sentir la seguridad que la presencia de Shaoran me traía, su abrazo fuerte en mí.

Escuché a Shaoran gruñir algo, y visión se nubló por completo ya que más lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

—"Sakura, ¿qué pasó?" Tomé una respiración fuerte, las imágenes que había comenzado a superar regresaron con rapidez a mi mente.

Me mordí los labios —"S-salí de p-probarme uno de los-s modelos de mi m-madre," Sus ojos me miraron como si estuviera estudiándome, —"Y de p-pronto la vi-i caerse. ¡Oh, Shaoran, fue horrible!" Sus brazos me rodearon de nuevo, y la misma sensación de aparente tranquilidad me invadió. No había sabido cuán dependiente me había vuelto de él, al menos, no hasta ahora.

—"¿Qué han dicho los doctores?" Su voz era serena, pero yo sabía que también estaba nervioso, porque podía escuchar su respiración agitada y su corazón latir con rapidez.

Me encogí de hombros ante su respuesta. No había estado pendiente de los doctores ni las enfermeras. No había estado sino sumiéndome y ahogándome en mi propia culpa.

—"Tranquila," Quise escucharle decirme que todo estaría bien. Pero no lo hizo. Yo sabía que no estaba bien. ¿Cuántos meses tenía el embarazo de Nadeshiko? ¿Siete, ocho? Había estado tan enfrascada en mi relación con Shaoran, en mi rivalidad con Meiling, incluso le había prestado más atención a Kero, pero no a mi madre.

Pero Shaoran estaba aquí. Y eso era lo que contaba, porque aunque me sintiera destrozada por dentro, él siempre sabía cómo curarme.

De pronto, escuché a alguien toser, a nuestras espaldas. Me sentí distraída por un momento, sabiendo que ahora estaba más en contacto con el mundo exterior. Eché una mirada rápida sobre el hombro de Shaoran y lo que vi pudo haberme causado un infarto.

Porque ahí estaba Wei —el anciano que atendía la casa de Shaoran— y junto a él, cinco pares de ojos observaban con atención nuestro abrazo.

Clow, cuya cara estaba pálida me llamó la atención, pero junto a él se encontraba el verdadero motivo de mis angustias.

Porque en ese momento, yo bien podía ser una pila de cenizas, si las miradas pudieran carbonizar a la gente.

Y la dueña de esa mirada, no era otra que la madre de Shaoran.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Tras una breve llamada a Clow, que nos confirmó que Nadeshiko estaba en Emergencias, Wei estacionó el auto y mi madre y yo corrimos hacia donde nos había indicado mi tío. En el camino, nos encontramos a mis hermanas cuyas fachas me decían que la emergencia había interrumpido una de sus tardes en el gimnasio.

—"¿Alguien sabe lo que pasó?" Preguntó Feimei, más preocupada de lo que la hubiera visto nunca, mientras todos nos dirigíamos con paso acelerado a la sala de espera.

Nadie pudo contestar su pregunta porque en realidad nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, el cuadro que me encontré fue horrible. Mi tío estaba sentado, con su cabeza entre las rodillas, y el temblor en sus hombros indicaba que podía estar llorando. La siguiente persona de la que me percaté, fue una mujer a la que no conocía, pero que estaba sosteniendo del brazo a una chica cuyos lunares tenía grabados a fuego en mi memoria.

Sakura estaba sentada en una posición no muy cómoda y haciendo la mejor resemblanza a una hoja de papel que hubiera visto nunca. El aire acondicionado de la habitación era fuerte y contuve un gruñido de rabia al verla vestida con casi nada, sólo una bata que podía considerarse transparente y que estaba cubierta en sangre. Su cara estaba centrada en una taza de café que no había sido tocada, su cabello alborotado, sus pies, descalzos. Y temblaba. Dios, cómo temblaba.

Sabía que no debería haberme acercado corriendo a ella. No cuando mi madre estaba presente, ni cuando toda mi familia se enteraría de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero en ese instante, todo me valió mierda porque Sakura me necesitaba.

Tomé la taza que aferraba con los dedos y prácticamente se la lancé a la mujer que la acompañaba. La levanté y la rodeé con mi chaqueta. Todo esto lo hice sin que ella se percatara de mi presencia, más sumida en sus pensamientos de lo que la había visto nunca.

—"Sakura," Mi voz estaba estrangulada, mi corazón en un puño al ver su sufrimiento. No quería verla sufrir, no, de ninguna manera. Con lentitud, me percaté que no me dolía en realidad lo que pudiera pasarle a mi tío, sino que mi dolor se centraba en _ella._

Mi corazón volvió a latir, cuando salió de su letargo y susurró mi nombre. Creo que estaba haciendo lo correcto y a la vez, me desconecté del mundo al sentir su abrazo, que fue curiosamente fuerte, dado el estado en el que se encontraba.

Le pregunté qué sucedió, más por reflejo que por verdadero interés. Su respuesta entrecortada inmediatamente me hizo arrepentirme de mis palabras, porque sabía que estaba profundizando la herida.

Pero su respuesta no la hizo tensarse. Me percaté de que su mirada estaba dirigida hacia un punto junto a nosotros, y en segundos, sabía qué estaba pasando.

La realidad me golpeó junto con la voz de mi madre —"Shaoran, ¿podrías soltar a la joven? Creo que tus hermanas necesitan asistirla," Ése pedido, en la boca de cualquier otra persona hubiera resultado bondadoso. En el peor de los casos, burlón. Pero era Ieran Li de quien estábamos hablando. Y en su boca, sólo era una amenaza contenida que yo sabía, me traería problemas después. Lo peor de todo, había colocado a Sakura en la mira de mi madre. Y supe que había arrojado mis oportunidades de romper mi compromiso con Meiling, con la ayuda de mi madre.

Apreté mis dientes y me bastó una corta mirada en dirección de los ojos de Sakura, cuyas esmeraldas resplandecían con lágrimas no derramadas. Me sentí como el peor idiota del planeta mientras una sensación de vació reemplazaba la suavidad del cuerpo de Sakura.

Mis hermanas no tardaron en obedecerla, y llevaron a una dócil Sakura en dirección del baño.

Sabía que mi madre no gastaría sus energías en reclamos, ni se expondría a una escena, pero sabía que no dejaría pasar por alto esto. Está bien. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego y Sakura era algo en lo que no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. No había sido mi intención de que mi familia se enterara de mis sentimientos por ella, de este modo, pero a decir verdad, me valía un comino.

La atención de mi madre se dirigió a mi tío, que parecía haber resucitado entre los muertos vivientes y ahora hablaba con la mujer del café. Ambos parecían estar en alguna clase de discusión y aunque mi madre fue la primera en acercarse, yo no tardé en seguirle los pasos.

—"¡No puedo creer que la hayas dejado sola con ese monstruo! ¿Cuántas veces no te hemos dicho que esa chica tiene problemas mentales?" Ése era Clow. Y no me costó para nada saber de quién estaba hablando. Apreté los puños y me mordí la lengua para no romperle la cara en este mismo momento.

—"Señor Li, ¡no sabe cuánto lo siento! Pero fue algo muy breve y Nadeshiko se sentía bien... La chica es su _hija,_" Soltó la mujer con gesto preocupado.

—"¡Pero tú has sabido cuántos problemas causa! _Nunca _dejo a Nadeshiko sola con ella. ¡Por qué tuviste que ignorar una orden estricta!" Mi tío hablaba un poco más fuerte que un susurro, pero toda su cara demostraba la rabia que sentía. Pero él no era el más encolerizado de los presentes.

Sabía que Sakura había tenido problemas adaptándose a toda esta situación. Diablos, era yo quien había manejado la mayoría de esas situaciones. Pero lo que Clow decía, no tiene perdón. Clow estaba acusándola de psicópata. De atentar en contra de su propia madre. El pensamiento era simplemente inadmisible.

Y como si no estuviera ya metido en el hueco, un gruñido surgió de mi garganta, que no pude contener —"Cállate," Espeté, mi cuerpo dominando mi cerebro.

Clow me miró, junto a él, mi madre y la mujer, sorprendido.

—"No digas una sola palabra más, ¿escuchaste? No sabes lo que estás diciendo," Mi boca hablaba por sí sola, mi lengua dispuesta a lo que sea por defenderla. Mi tío se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota y yo no se lo iba a permitir.

¿Acaso no podía ver lo mal que Sakura se encontraba? La chica había entrado en shock y por un momento agradecí la orden de mi madre para que mis hermanas se la hubieran llevado lejos.

—"¡Shaoran!" Mi madre gritó escandalizada, sus ojos desorbitados.

Me pregunté cuánto en verdad ella me conocía, sino me creía capaz de poder poner en su sitio a mi tío.

Pero cualquier reclamo fue interrumpido por la llegada —o más bien, salida— de un doctor de la sala en la que atendían a Nadeshiko. El hombre era bajo, usaba el vestuario típico de un médico, su cara estaba cubierta por gotas de sudor y en general, parecía cansado. Supongo que eso interrumpió nuestra discusión por un momento.

—"¡Doctor!" Exclamó la mujer desconocida —ahora creo que es alguna clase de súbdita de mi tío—, —"¿Cómo está ella?"

El hombre se extrajo los guantes en movimientos lentos, que seguramente deberían ser tortuosos para Clow, quien parecía estar a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—"La situación de la paciente es crítica. En este momento se encuentra en cirugía," Las palabras tuvieron un gran impacto en el ánimo de todos, pero a pesar de eso nadie se atrevió a interrumpir el discurso del doctor o enfermero o lo que fuera —"¿Se encuentra aquí el cónyuge de la señora?"

El semblante de Clow ahora era el de un perro al que habían pateado cien veces, así su susurro fue casi inaudible —"Soy yo,"

—"Felicitaciones," Soltó de repente el hombre, sin incluir ningún entusiasmo ni énfasis a la frase —"Las bebés están en perfecto estado. Algo prematuras debido a las circunstancias y ahora se encuentran en la incubadora," Mi mandíbula debió haber caído unos diez pisos, y fue mi madre quien hizo la pregunta que había cruzado por mi mente.

—"¿Las bebés?"

Esta vez una mueca —que podía ser sonrisa— se formó en el hombre —"Son dos niñas. Gemelas, muy saludables"

Y tan pronto como había llegado, regresó a la sala de acceso restringido, donde seguramente estaba haciéndole todo tipo de cosas a Nadeshiko.

Decir que estaba atónito era poco. Por la expresión de Sakura, había estado seguro que ella había sido testigo de la muerte de su madre. _No_ había esperado esto. Y diablos, seguramente Clow tampoco.

Escuché los pasos de varias personas atrás de nuestras caras atónitas —la de mi madre, de Wei, quien no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, la de Clow y por supuesto, la mía— y no me tomó mucho tiempo saber que se trataba de Sakura.

Ver su gesto compungido aliviarse un poco, después del pequeño viaje al lavabo, conseguía aliviar un poco mi conciencia. Sus ojos lucían un poco menos rojos, pero al parecer, ni siquiera el fuerte carisma de mis hermanas consiguió hacer algo por ese leve temblor en sus manos. No tardé nada en volver envolverla en mis brazos, conociendo a cabalidad cuál sería mi castigo, y como le había dicho una vez a Sakura, si iba a ir al infierno por esto, sería mejor que lo hiciera bien.

Pero mi abrazo sólo consiguió empeorar las cosas. Pronto, pude sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi hombro, —"Shh..." Susurré en mi impotencia, —"Tu mamá está bien," Me encogí un poco ante la mentira, porque en realidad _nadie_ sabía eso —"Y te enfurecerá saber que vas a ser como una abuela para tus nuevas hermanitas..." Mis palabras sonaron cursis ante mis propios oídos, y no quise pensar en cómo sonarían para los oídos curiosos de mis hermanas; pero estaba decidido a hacer todo para sacarla de ese humor tan oscuro.

Pude sentirla tensarse en nuestra unión y no tardó dos segundos en separarse para poder ver mi cara. Necesitaba verme. Necesitaba saber si no la estaba engañando.

—"¿Qué dijiste?" Su tono era menos roto que antes, pero eso no significaba que su dolor hubiera disminuido. Sólo había algo en lo que no me atrevía a pensar y algo que la discusión con mi tío había traído a la mesa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable?

Traté de sonreír y alejarme de esa corriente de pensamientos tormentosos —"Son dos niñas," Hubiera querido ser más específico, pero no habían palabras para serlo. Eran nulos mis conocimientos sobre infantes y/o embarazo y el doctor no había aclarado precisamente por qué Nadeshiko estaba en el quirófano. Pero la información de las bebés fue suficiente como para que algo en los ojos de Sakura se iluminaran.

—"¿Podemos verlas?" Su pregunta sonó entusiasmada. De hecho, no lo era en lo absoluto. Pero cualquier signo de _vida_ por parte de ella, después de haberla visto así, hacía que lo pareciera.

Por un momento me debatí en mentir más y aliviarla, pero supe que éste era un callejón cerrado, y que sería inútil que mintiese, porque algo me decía que si el doctor no había llevado a Clow —que después de todo, era el más involucrado— a ver a sus hijas, significaba que las posibilidades de que nosotros las viéramos eran remotas.

Pero no tuve la oportunidad de mentir, porque ella misma se contestó —"No, por supuesto que no. Qué pregunta tan tonta, ¿eh?" Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos, y supe que la vulnerabilidad vendría con fuerza.

Después de varios momentos de silencio, fue Sakura quien rompió la tensión, al dirigirse hacia mí.

—"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Sí. Definitivamente la noticia había sido un cambio positivo.

Su pregunta no sonó del todo inteligente, en especial, porque eso era precisamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero yo sabía a qué se refería. Quería salir de aquí. Quería hablar conmigo, sin los oídos de mis hermanas, ni la mirada dura de mi madre, ni con la angustia de Clow tan cerca de nosotros. Sólo asentí. Me alejé de ella, y fui hacia Wei.

—"Wei, necesito las llaves del auto" El pedido no sólo lo sobresaltó a él, sino que también a mis hermanas y en especial a mi madre.

Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, y quise creer que era mi cara la que decía que no estaba con la suficiente paciencia para soportar cualquier clase de reclamo.

Wei me extendió las llaves del auto en el que habíamos llegado —Un BM, creo— y cuando las tuve en mi poder, aún sabiendo que Sakura y yo éramos el centro de atención, la tomé de la mano y la guié hasta que salimos de ahí.

Afuera, el ambiente era mucho menos tenso, mientras que a lo lejos podía ver que el sol finalmente se ponía, en el horizonte.

—"Gracias," La escuché murmurar al abrirle la puerta del lado del copiloto. Sabía que no se refería a eso. También me contenté con saber que mi Sakura estaba finalmente regresando a sus cabales.

No me costó nada deslizar con calma el vehículo, aunque el tráfico comenzaba a ponerse pesado. Nos habíamos mantenido en silencio por varios minutos, y no quise presionarla.

—"Hoy... para mí, fue bastante... duro." Hizo una pausa, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la ventana, era evidente que no quería que la observara —"No porque... tú sabes, Nadeshiko es mi mamá y todo eso. Fue duro porque yo había _deseado_ esto," Sus palabras tuvieron un fuerte impacto sobre mí. No quise juzgarla. No quería hacerlo. No quería caer en el mismo error que Clow. Por eso continué escuchando, tragándome cualquier comentario que quisiera decir.

—"Es decir, lo _pensé. _Nadeshiko... me ha causado suficiente dolor." Masticó las palabras, como si estuviera a punto de arrepentirse, —"Traicionó a mi papá. Traicionó a mi hermano. Y lo que más me dolió. _Me engañó a mí. _Nos abandonó, Shaoran. Y sé que no es mi lugar apuntarla con el dedo de la justicia, pero fue así como sucedió. _Peleó_ por mi custodia... y cuando la ganó, lo único que me ofreció fue incertidumbre. Me quitó todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento, y sin haberme dicho nada sobre lo que tendría que enfrentar aquí, me alimentó a los tiburones. Me sacó de Tomoeda. Me trajo a la ciudad. Me sacó de mi casa. Me presentó a _Clow. _Clow, que aunque ella no lo sabe, en verdad me detesta," Sus palabras probablemente no hubieran tenido sentido, sino que pude comprobarlo yo mismo.

—"Y estuve atrapada por mucho tiempo. Tú sabes, dejé que el peor lado de mi personalidad tomara el control, sólo porque en verdad quería vengarme. Y por un momento, _quise_ hacerla sufrir" Lo dijo con rabia —"Pero las cosas cambiaron. Porque de pronto, me di cuenta que me estaba 'victimizando' a mí misma. Mi papá lo había superado, diablos el hombre se va a casar; mi hermano sigue como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Era _yo_ quien me estaba quedando atrás. _Yo _era la única que perdía. No me había percatado cuánto daño me estaba haciendo... sino hasta ahora. Tenía que ver a Nadeshiko desangrándose, para poder reflexionar," Soltó una risa que no tenía nada de humor.

—"Estoy seguro que no quisiste hacerle daño," Me encontré a mí mismo murmurando, mientras todavía asimilaba todo lo que me decía.

La escuché suspirar —"No. Nunca fue mi intención. Había querido ver la sufrir como del tipo 'Auch, se me rompieron los pantalones y todo el planeta lo vio' o 'demonios quién puso esta goma de mascar en mi cabello'. Supongo que hay que cuidar lo que deseamos, ¿no?" En ese momento me enteré de que su ánimo había mejorado.

Su siguiente pregunta me tomó desprevenido —"¿Te estoy causando muchos problemas por esto?" Esta vez sentí sus ojos examinarme.

—"¿La verdad o te miento?"

—"Preferiría la verdad a menos que sea una mentira _muy_ buena" Síp. Su humor había mejorado. He ahí la firme prueba de que una mentirilla piadosa sí conseguía hacer milagros.

De otro modo, dudaba muchísimo que Sakura se hubiera alejado del hospital a sabiendas de que su mamá estaba en el quirófano todavía. Con el nacimiento de las bebés, estaba segura de que su mamá estaba fuera de peligro. Y yo, precisamente, no la había ayudado a salir de error.

Ni lo haría. —"No será nada de lo que debas preocuparte,"

Volvió a suspirar —"Creo que no le agrado mucho a tu familia," Oh, no me quedaba duda alguna de eso.

—"¿Mis hermanas?" Pregunté.

—"No. Ellas son geniales. Tienes suerte de tenerlas, en verdad. Me refiero a Clow y a tu madre," Se estremeció por un momento —"Especialmente tu madre,"

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar un insulto —"En verdad lo siento, mi vida. Es que... ella es así. Además, después de todo, estoy _comprometido,_" Una pequeña sonrisa brotó de sus labios y por un momento sentí que había metido la pata. A Sakura no le agradaba ser recordada de ese _pequeño_ detalle.

—"¿Qué?" Le pregunté cuando sentí que su silencio _literalmente_ me estaba asfixiando.

Pero sus sonrisa sólo se extendió —"Es la primera vez que me llamas 'mi vida'" En ese momento creo que toda la sangre que recorría mi organismo corrió a mi cabeza y me sentí ligeramente mareado.

Esta vez escuché una risa venir por parte de ella —"¡Y ahora te estás sonrojando!"

Sí.

Sólo de Sakura Kinomoto podía esperar un comentario así, que sólo me hundía aún más en mi humillación por el desliz.

Sintiéndome audaz o lo suficientemente abochornado, le pregunté —"¿Y te gusta?" Esta vez despegué mi mirada del camino —sin importar consecuencias— y vi su cara resplandecer como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. La sonrisa más perfecta y sexy hubiera visto en una chica... o en ella.

—"Me encanta,"

Y con eso, me tuvo otra vez sonrojándome.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Había caminado por suficiente tiempo en la Calle de Amargura, y el fin de esa etapa había quedado marcado por el alegre parloteo de las hermanas de Shaoran, y aunque todavía me sentía culpable, las _buenas_ noticias que había recibido, me habían salvado de hundirme más en el miserable estado en que me encontraba.

Me había horrorizado a verme a mí misma en un espejo, y por eso había agradecido al cielo cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta de mi casa, a la que Shaoran me había traído.

Mi vida, eso era lo que me había dicho. Después de mi confesión, había creído que detendría el auto y me echaría a patadas. Pero él, siempre impredecible, me había escuchado, y aunque seguramente no le gustaba mi forma de pensar, se lo había guardado, y en vez de insultarme... me había dicho _'mi vida'. _

Sabía que era bastante superficial, algo que no tenía mucha importancia, pero me demostraba que esta relación no era fruto de mi imaginación. Era como un pequeño aliviante en medio de mi caos.

—"Espérame aquí," Le dije cuando llegamos a la sala. Había salido del hospital porque desesperadamente necesitaba un cambio de ropa. Shaoran, cuya única respuesta fue un asentimiento, pareció estar concentrado en algo. Mentalmente me encogí, esperando no fuera una reacción tardía la suya.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, pero no me dirigí a mi habitación primero. Sabía que Nadeshiko tenía una habitación destinada al bebé, así que por lógica, debería tener algo ahí para el momento del parto. Al entrar, encontré _dos_ cunas. Síp. Nadeshiko había sabido sobre la doble sorpresa. Probablemente también Clow. Me estremecí al saber cuánto mi madre me estaba ocultando quizás por temer mi propia reacción. No había demostrado ningún interés en ella. Había estado encerrada en mi propia burbujita de estupidez que no había podido ver algo tan _obvio_ como eso.

Dios, por todo lo que sabía, Nadeshiko recién nos había —nos, Touya y yo— anunciado las brillantes noticias. Mierda.

Busqué en la habitación y encontré mi objetivo.

No quería hacer esperar a Shaoran, así que reduje al mínimo el tiempo que me tomó bañarme y cambiarme.

—"¿Vas a regresar?"

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida —"Sí. _Tengo_ que estar ahí," No pude avanzar hacia la puerta, porque su mano me tomó de la muñeca.

—"¿Qué?"

Su sonrisa reveló poco. Por un momento pareció dudar sobre lo que quería decirme y por lo que en verdad me dijo —"Nada. Será mejor que nos apresuremos," Quise presionarlo porque su frase había incitado en mí curiosidad, pero no lo hice porque sus gestos demostraban que no aceptaban segundas opiniones.

Olvidado el tema de Shaoran, me pregunté si debía avisarle a mi hermano y a mi padre. No había visto a Touya en _meses_ y ni había recibido una llamada por parte de él desde hace años. La situación con mi papá tampoco era muy buena, porque aunque estaba prendido por su novia, yo sabía que aún tenía sentimientos por mi madre. Supuse que era natural, porque había sido ella quien lo había dejado y un matrimonio de veinte años de duración es difícil de superar.

No. No serviría de nada avisarles.

—"¿Y qué piensas del viaje de graduación?" Por un momento me costó responder a su pregunta. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

—"Odio la nieve," Solté sin pensarlo mucho —"Me gusta el frío, pero no me gusta la humedad" Shaoran sonrió ante esto.

—"¿Vas a ir?"

Me encogí de hombros —"No es como si tengo muchas opciones." Y era cierto. Con Nadeshiko fuera del negocio por maternidad —el hecho de que la mujer comenzara a dar a luz en el trabajo les decía cuán obsesionada estaba con el mismo— dudaba mucho que Clow me daría alguna oportunidad.

—"Será... divertido," Shaoran masticó las palabras, pero no usó un tono desagradable. Fue más bien como si estuviera ansioso por _algo._

—"Sí, si te gusta revolcarte todo el día en la nieve," Sonreí ante mi propio chiste. Yo no era mala esquiando, pero si tenía otra opción para entretenerme, lo haría.

Shaoran mostró una sonrisa lenta, cuidadosa —"Depende de con quién estés revolcándote," Le di un golpe en el hombro del que luego me arrepentí, porque después de todo, él era quien conducía.

—"Creo que tienes razón," Esta vez fue mi turno para sonreír —"Y por algún motivo, no creo que seremos nosotros"

Shaoran levantó una ceja —"¿Lo dices por Meiling?"

Gruñí —"Lo digo exactamente por Meiling,"

Pero él se encogió de hombros —"Dudo mucho que pueda esquiar... tú sabes, por lo de la pierna," El breve recordatorio de que Meiling aún no caminaba bien me hizo retorcerme en una alegría perversa.

—"Da igual. ¿Crees que sus amiguitas no te van a estar observando como halcones? Tendré suerte _si_ consigo _verte_" Me encogí de hombros —"Pero no todo es gris. Los instructores siempre están como para chuparse los dedos," Esta vez fui yo quien recibió el golpe, y no pude evitar reírme. Los celos de Shaoran siempre eran exquisitos. Y muy bienvenidos.

—"Eso está por verse," Su mirada no me dejó dudas. _Estaba celoso. _

Cuando llegamos al hospital, encontré las mismas caras —las hermanas de Shaoran, su madre y Wei— pero pude notar la ausencia de Clow.

Feimei, fue la única con la gentileza de explicarme —"Mi tío está con Nadeshiko,"

Más de mi buen ánimo fue reintegrado. Dios, había pensado lo peor.

—"¿Has visto ya a las bebés?" El pensamiento aún era alienígena, increíble. Tenía dos _hermanas._

Pero Feimei negó —"Sólo mi tío las ha visto," Cuando Feimei terminó de hablar, pude enfocarme en otras cosas. Como en la horrible mirada que su madre me estaba enviando.

Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome nerviosa. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Evité su mirada con toda mi fuerza de voluntad. No me costó mucho.

A mi lado, vi a Shaoran moverse, inquieto. Habló por un momento a Feimei, pero no tuve oportunidad de unirme a la conversación ya que Clow apareció de repente, usando una expresión agotada.

Su mirada recayó sobre mí, y su ceño se frunció al ver el bolso que cargaba.

—"Sakura," La forma en que dijo mi nombre fue como si alguien estuviera insultando —"Tu madre quiere verte,"

Apreté mis mandíbulas y lo seguí. En el pequeño lapso que nos llevó llegar hasta una habitación, me pregunté si vería a las gemelas. Me pregunté cómo estaría mi mamá. Me pregunté cuáles serían las posibilidades de que mi madre recapacitara y dejara a Clow. Nulas, supongo.

Cuando entramos a una habitación, vi a Nadeshiko, recostada en cama, con varias cosas en sus muñecas y su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Estaba dormida, pero nuestra llegada interrumpió su letargo.

Me recibió con una sonrisa débil, —"Sakura,"

Fue mi turno para sonreír. Mi enojo hacia todo lo que ella me había hecho... olvidado. No quería sentirme mal otra vez. —"Mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Me acerqué a su cama, y le di un beso en la frente. Cuán extraño era volver a sentirme bien con mi madre.

Ella suspiró —"Como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate,"

Mostré una sonrisa amplia —"¿Cuántas veces?"

Su gesto se alivió un poco —"Unas mil. ¿Has visto ya a las niñas?"

—"No,"

Ella levantó una ceja inquisitiva hacia Clow, que sólo se encogió de hombros —"¿Clow?"

—"¿Qué? Dijeron que sólo el padre podía verlas," Mi mamá estrechó su mirada como reproche y pude sentir su irritación hacia él. Síp. Estaba contenta de verla con bien.

—"Supongo que más tarde iré a verlas," Susurré para que sólo ella me escuchara.

Ella asintió, y suspiró —"Menuda sorpresa, ¿huh? No te había dicho que serían dos," Me sonrojé porque me causó vergüenza el admitir que no había estado para nada preocupada por ella. Después de todo, habían pasado diecisiete años desde su último hijo —o sea, yo—y... no sé. Échale otra vez la culpa a tu pequeña burbuja rosada, Sakura.

Como me quedé callada, ella siguió —"Lo siento, cariño. Sé cuánto querías participar en el desfile de modas. Dile a Noemí que te haga la prueba que dejamos pendiente, ¿okay?" Ante eso, me dejó boquiabierta. Ella estaba aquí, tirada en una cama de hospital y aún así se preocupaba por su desfile de modas. Dios. En verdad estaba obsesionada.

—"Está bien," Dije sin mucho entusiasmo, porque Nadeshiko afuera, Clow adentro. Estaba segura que a él no le agradaba mucho la idea de mi participación en el show. Decidí no presionarlo.

—"¿Qué es eso que cargas ahí?" Nadeshiko miró con extrañeza el bolso.

Me encogí de hombros, —"Algunas cosas que tenías preparadas para el momento del parto..." Dejé el bolso sobre una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina.

—"Gracias, cariño" Pude sentir a Clow observándonos. Por un momento me avergoncé del intercambio afectivo entre mi madre y yo.

—"Nadeshiko," Mi madre lo miró, —"Ieran ofrece su casa para que descanses durante el tiempo que estés delicada. ¿Te agrada la idea?" Supuse era un tema que no habían discutido en mi ausencia, que era importante, o que Clow consideraba superfluo para que fuera tratado en mi presencia.

Observé a mi madre y su expresión facial revelaba mucho. No le agradaba para nada la idea. Y al fin entendía por qué. Ieran en verdad era un halcón, y estaba segura que a mi madre no le agradaba para nada la idea de pasar quién sabe, dos semanas como huésped. Pero también podía ver su indecisión, porque rechazar tal proposición —la mansión Li seguramente tenía más staff que la Casa Blanca— sería un desprecio a la familia de Clow.

Pude ver que buscó una excusa con rapidez —"¿No le será mucha molestia? Es decir, después de todo, las gemelas molestarían mucho..."

Pero Clow descartó eso —"Está dispuesta a ofrecernos el Ala Oeste,"

Mi madre buscó otra excusa —"Y también está Sakura, no puedo dejarla sola en la casa..."

Clow me miró con rapidez, —"La invitación se extiende para toda la familia," Mi mandíbula se abrió en estupefacción.

¿Ieran Li quería que yo estuviera en su casa?

Al parecer, era la misma pregunta que mi mamá se estaba haciendo.

Ambas nos fruncimos, porque sabíamos que había algo que no encajaba. Por otro lado... ¿podría estar más tiempo junto a Shaoran? Después de todo, era _su _casa.

Pude ver la resolución de Nadeshiko. Ella sabía que necesitaba la ayuda extra cuando yo no estuviera ahí. Pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la mamá de Shaoran. Sin embargo, no sería muy malo, ¿no?

—"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó en una pequeña voz.

Clow volvió a encogerse de hombros —"El tiempo que te tome recuperarte," Vi la boca de mi madre torcerse. Clow estaba a la expectativa. Era su familia, y sería un insulto no aceptar tan generosa ayuda.

Yo lo sabía. Nadeshiko lo sabía. —"Dile que estaré encantada," No me sentí bien con respecto a esa decisión. No sabía por qué. Quizás era porque la presencia de Ieran no me resultaba tan agradable; pero por otro lado, Shaoran estaría ahí. Shaoran estaría ahí. Shaoran y sus hermanas estarían ahí.

Además, personalmente, no tendría que estar ahí mucho tiempo porque después de todo, iría a ese estúpido viaje y también tenía que participar en el desfile, lo cual, esperaba, me quitaría _mucho_ tiempo.

—"¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma?" Preguntó Clow, claramente complacido. Salió con rapidez y sabía que volvería aún más rápido.

—"¿Es esto lo correcto, Sakura?" Nadeshiko me preguntó, mientras suspiraba.

Le di una sonrisa de aliento —"No soportarás la tortura sola, mamá"

Nadeshiko sonrió y seguramente hubiera hecho algún comentario sarcástico de no ser porque Ieran y Clow entraron a la habitación.

Oops. Tiempo de salir de aquí.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Abrí mi boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Estaba mudo. Sorprendido más allá de mi propio razonamiento. Feimei _debía_ estar bromeando.

—"No jodas," Solté finalmente, y vi el ceño de mi hermana fruncirse.

—"Sí, yo tampoco pude creerlo. Es decir, sabemos que madre está opuesta a la relación de nuestro tío con Nadeshiko, lo cual lo considero bastante tonto, porque hay bastantes parejas que no se han casado..." Feimei continuó hablando pero lo único que yo pude percibir era sus labios moviéndose.

Sucede, que en nuestra ausencia —Sakura y yo, aclaro—, mi madre... había invitado a Clow a la casa. _Mi_ casa. Y el asunto que lo hacía tan perturbador era que la invitación se extendía a toda su familia. Lo cual, quería decir que Sakura yo estaríamos bajo el mismo techo hasta que a mi madre se le diera la gana.

Yo conocía lo calculadora que era ella. Es mi madre, después de todo, y no había sobrevivido diecisiete años —casi dieciocho— sin conocerla. También sabía que estaba _furiosa. _Al menos conmigo. Mi cercanía a Sakura no le había agradado en lo más mínimo y sabía que buscaba una forma de vengarse por mi "conducta".

Lo cual me traía a mi punto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué planeaba hacer Ieran Li? ¿Qué recorría su maquiavélica mente?

De repente, un antiguo adagio cruzó mi mente.

Mantén a tus amigos cerca. Y a tus enemigos aún más.

¿Veía a Sakura como un enemigo?

Sin importar qué planeaba hacer, yo estaría listo. No permitiría que nadie lastime a Sakura.

Mi madre, incluida.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora:**

HHHHHHHOOOOOOOLLLLLLLAAAAAA!! Saludos, queridas/os lectoras/es!!

Sé que la tardanza ha sido un suplicio... tanto para mí como para ustedes. Estoy MEGA retrasada con respecto a mi calendario de actualizaciones y sólo tengo un millón de disculpas qué ofrecerles. En verdad aprecio muchísimo sus amables y hermosos comentarios, ya sea de apoyo, para comentarme lo que les agradó, o ya sea simplemente para apurarme. Les agradezco y les doy mi corazón a todas mi lectoras que dejaron sus lindos reviews.

Por otro lado, quiero hacer estas notas breves, así que iré al grano: ESTOY DE VACACIONES!! Tengo otra semana de vacaciones, y ustedes saben que mi musa se libera cuando tengo tiempo libre. Aunque sólo actualice una vez más la próxima semana, les aseguro que escribiré y escribiré para que tengan sus actualizaciones MUY puntuales.

AH! Me olvidaba. Quiero dar mil gracias a , porque sus administradores tienen mentes brillantes e ideas fantásticas. ¿A qué me refiero? Ahora ha salido el "tráfico de lectores" una herramienta maravillosa para lo autores, porque nos permite diferenciar de entre los hits (el número de veces que se abrió la historia) de cuántos visitantes en realidad tuvo la historia. Es fantástico!! Incluso puedo saber de qué países me están leyendo y casi grito de la emoción cuando vi que tenía un lector desde China...

¿Pueden creer que soy más leída en México? Muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras mexicanas.

En fin, de breves no tuvieron nada estas notas, y me despido diciéndoles que aprovechen en escribir cualquier duda o pregunta que quieran hacerme, porque en el próximo capítulo responderé a los reviews personalmente.

Un besote muy grande,

Sakki


	21. Capítulo 20

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Había visto varias cosas en mi vida. O al menos eso creía.

La visita de Ieran fue breve, por lo cual, mi salida de la habitación de mi madre fue también breve.

Y Dios sabe que no había estado preparada para ver lo siguiente.

Dos enfermeras entraron de repente, interrumpiendo una conversación que Clow y mi madre mantenían. Yo había estado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo —más bien en lo tortuosa que sería la próxima semana— cuando vi que cada enfermera cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Mi imaginación se disparó en el momento en que la primera enfermera le entregó uno de los bultos escondido entre una sábana.

La cara de mi madre se iluminó y una sonrisa se colocó en sus labios.

Tragué en seco al oír mi nombre.

—"Sakura, ven aquí," Mis piernas me llevaron automáticamente hacia mi madre, y pude escuchar la orden de la enfermera —"Tiene que alimentarlas," Apreté mis mandíbulas al ver que mi mamá ignoró por completo la disposición de la mujer. En vez de eso, me extendió el bulto —muy pequeño— y encontré a mis brazos traicionándome, mientras se extendían como si mandaran solos, sin que mi mente tuviera cualquier clase de participación en eso.

El peso en mis brazos fue casi nulo, sin requerir de mí ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Mi garganta se cerró al ver la carita arrugada y las manitas encogidas en un puño. Hizo un puchero, moviendo los brazos como si estuviera en desacuerdo. Respiré con fuerza, intentando calmarme. Levemente fui consciente de un sonido de succión desde donde estaba mi madre.

Me concentré en no derretirme en el lugar donde estaba parada, mucha emoción contrajo mi pecho. Era curioso. ¿Cuántas veces había pedido una hermana? Siempre había estado cansada de ser la menor en mi familia, y mucho menos ser la única hija. Pero mis plegarias se habían cumplido un poco tarde, porque había oído casos de chicas _menores_ a mí, que ya tenían nietos. Bueno, estoy exagerando un poco. Pero sí había oído de chicas de quince —dos años menores a mí— con dos hijos.

Me mordí el labio, observando la cabeza redonda de mi hermana menor. Toda su piel tenía un brillo rojizo, y su panza se levantaba con calma, a cada respiración.

—"¿Cómo se va a llamar?" Pregunté en un susurro, no atreviéndome a perturbar el sueño de mi hermana.

Hermana. Puf.

—"Estábamos pensando en... Ruby," Escuché a Clow contestar mi pregunta. Pero fue mi mamá quien me dio el otro nombre —"Y ella se llamará Luna,"

No dije nada, porque ahora estaba concentrada en Luna.

Y Luna, había abierto sus ojos.

Al principio, su mirada fue desorbitada, sus ojos más grandes en proporción de lo que debería ser para un adulto, con relación a su cara.

Pero luego, sentí su mirada. Sus ojos eran grises, grises muy pálidos. En ese momento supe que tendrían en el mismo color que los de mi madre, por lo tanto, serían iguales a los míos.

Sonreí, mientras la mecía —"Luna," Su mirada pareció aún más enfocada al mencionar su nombre.

Hizo de nuevo otro puchero, y sabía que si no me apresuraba todos oirían llanto. Tenía hambre.

—"Toma," Le extendí a mi madre la bebé, que al mismo momento le estaba entregando a Ruby a la enfermera. Le eché sólo un breve vistazo a la otra bebé, que ahora dormía en los brazos de la enfermera. ¿Cuál era el punto de observar a las dos? Eran gemelas. Si habías visto a una, definitivamente ya habías visto a la otra.

Además, no quería acercarme a Clow y a su estúpida cara de embelesado.

Y como tampoco quería ver el pecho de mi madre y quería darle su privacidad, lo mejor era salir de aquí.

Nadeshiko notó mi impaciencia, —"Sakura. Ya puedes ir a la casa. Mañana tienes que asistir al instituto e irás a la práctica en la pasarela en la tarde. Debes estar cansada," Extraño. Hasta que no lo había mencionado, no lo había notado.

—"¿Cuándo crees que te den de alta?" Mi mamá lució incómoda por la pregunta.

Otra vez salió Clow al rescate —"Todavía no lo sabemos. El doctor dijo hasta que fuera necesario,"

Quise tragarme mi sarcasmo, pero fallé —"¿Cuánto crees que sea 'hasta que fuera necesario'?"

Clow frunció su entrecejo y pareció querer espetarme algo, pero mi mamá lo interrumpió.

—"No lo sé, cariño. Probablemente unos días," Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. —"Sería bueno que me ayudaras empacando, mientras tanto, en la casa," Ahí tuve el recordatorio de nuestra maravillosa estadía en la Mansión Li. Noten que maravillosa está aplicada en sarcasmo, por favor.

—"Está bien," Decidí dejar el asunto a un lado, y me acerqué a mi madre, que tenía a Luna en sus brazos. —"Vendré a verte mañana," Susurré, no sé si a Luna o a Nadeshiko.

—"Está bien, hija. Creo que Clow arreglará para que alguien te lleve a la casa. Y ten cuidado al cerrar las puertas, mira que esta noche te quedarás sola," Síp. Ya habían discutido eso. Clow se quedaría esta noche en el hospital, cuidando de mi madre. Me parecía justo, después de todo, él era el responsable por todo este caos.

—"Sí, mamá," Solté mecánicamente, para no preocuparla.

—"Y levántate temprano para ir al instituto. Aliméntate bien, no te saltes el desayuno, pero no comas grasas, recuerda que la presentación está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Ah! Y no quiero oír quejas de tu conducta durante los ensayos, ¿eh?" Creí que la retahíla de recomendaciones no terminaría nunca, así que aproveché para hacer mi escape cuando se detuvo a tomar aire.

—"¡Sí, mamá, adiós!" Prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación, y suspiré de alivio cuando avancé por el corredor para llegar a la sala de visitantes.

Pero mi alivio fue parcial, porque al parecer, el auto que Clow había arreglado para que me llevaran a casa bien podría ser una carroza mortuoria.

—"Sakura," Shaoran me estaba esperando de pie, al igual que Wei. Noté la ausencia de sus hermanas, pero estaba presente su madre. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por hacer un intercambio entre Feimei e Ieran.

—"¿Sí?" Pregunté sin mirarlo.

— "¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos?" Incluso la voz de Shaoran me indicaba que estábamos en peligro. Es decir, ambos.

Hubiera querido decir 'no'. —"Sí, claro,"

Después, descubrí que nunca se estaba verdaderamente listo cuando Ieran Li te iba a interrogar.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Contuve un gruñido ante la pregunta indiscreta de mi madre. Incluso pude ver a Wei, moviéndose, como si _él _se estuviera encogiendo ante el disgusto.

— "Así que tu padre se va a casar," Soltó reflexivamente, y pude ver la incomodidad de Sakura. Busqué una forma de interrumpir, pero el cansancio mental jugaba en mi contra.

— "Y supongo que su novia no te agrada. Después de todo, es natural que así sea." Ante eso, Sakura se permitió sonreír y yo me permití rodar los ojos. ¿Qué pretendía mi madre con esto? ¿Sacarle alguna información jugosa qué chismosear sobre Nadeshiko? ¿Satisfacer su sana curiosidad? ¿O matarme de la furia?

—"No, en realidad no. Su novia es alguien especial," Los ojos de mi madre brillaron con interés. Creí que bilis subía por mi garganta.

—"¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres con especial?" Sakura estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse. Al menos, eso parecía. Sakura me había comentado brevemente sobre su nueva madrastra y sabía que se refería a que era una mujer inteligente. Mi madre, por otro lado, creía que el padre de Sakura había reemplazado a Nadeshiko por un monstruo.

—"Es buena persona," Sakura soltó una risa gutural, como si el pensamiento le trajera buenos recuerdos —"No es muy fácil encontrar mujeres así, ahora" Sus palabras sonaron ponzoñosas y mi madre, que había estado a la expectativa de sus respuestas, evidentemente lo interpretó como debía ser. Una indirecta.

—"Supongo que tienes razón," Mi madre aligeró su expresión, y supe que su siguiente pregunta sería peligrosa. —"¿Te sientes feliz con todo eso?"

Fue mi turno para apretar las mandíbulas. Nunca me había preguntado si Sakura se sentía _feliz. _¿Se sentía feliz, de estar conmigo, como yo con ella? ¿O se sentía presionada?

Su sonrisa no hizo nada para aliviarme —"Por supuesto. Me hace feliz que mi padre sea feliz," Sus palabras confirmaron mis temores. Sakura había respondido a la pregunta de mi madre, y había contestado que era feliz por su padre. No había contestado con un 'soy completamente feliz'. Suponía que era pedir demasiado, porque aunque yo había aprendido a amarla, no era completamente feliz cuando sabía que otros hombres entraban en su radar —Su amigo, Kero, por ejemplo—. No podía pedirle la misma cortesía.

—"Y querida, ahora que compartirás nuestro techo," Mi madre sonó humilde al respecto, cuando sabía que se regodeaba con la belleza de la mansión —"¿Estaremos esperando visitas de jóvenes pretendientes?" No bien la pregunta estaba fuera de su boca, me encontré tensándome de pies a cabeza en mi asiento. Agradecí el hecho de que Wei fuera el conductor. Probablemente esa pregunta hubiera conseguido que nos estrellemos, si fuera yo quien conducía.

Sakura palideció, pero mantuvo su mirada en alto. La vi más incómoda de lo que nunca la había visto, y supe que no quería responder a mi pregunta.

Casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando _'El único pretendiente que tengo también estará bajo el mismo techo'. _Quise regodearme con ese conocimiento, pero sabía que era muy presuntuoso de mi parte. Fantoche. Al extremo.

Pero ella se encogió de hombros, como si la pregunta no la hubiera cogido en roja; una actuación digna de un Oscar.

—"Supongo que mi novio vendrá a visitarme. Pero si eso viola las reglas de la casa," Ahora sabía que su frase se había tornado burlona —"Creo que sería mejor que le advirtiera; no quisiera abusar de la hospitalidad que le ha extendido a mi madre,"

Mi madre sacudió el pensamiento, como si era precisamente lo que quería —"Oh, por favor, querida. No te sientas incómoda en absoluto, sé que debe ser difícil para ti con todo esto de tu madre. No quisiera deprimirte. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Supongo que Nadeshiko te pidió que empacaras, ¿verdad?" Sakura sólo asintió —"Ah, perfecto. Wei pasará por tus pertenencias mañana en la mañana, antes de que vayas al instituto. Creo que a tu madre no le agrada que te quedes en la casa, sola." Mi madre se encogió de hombros y mostró una pequeñísima sonrisa —"¿Te parece bien si desde mañana te quedas en la mansión? Eso ahorraría a tu madre muchas preocupaciones, ¿no?"

Vi a Sakura tragar en seco, fruncir su ceño y abrir su boca para refutar. Pero mi madre no le dejó ninguna opción.

—"Es decir, es mejor. Así ya estarás acostumbrada a moverte en la mansión y cuando tu madre salga del hospital, podrás ayudarla con mayor comodidad," Juro que podía oír los dientes de Sakura rechinar a través de sus labios. Estaba _furiosa._

—"Mi madre no me avisó de este cambio de planes," Ah. Ya sabía a quién estaba dirigida su furia. Su madre le había dado la puñalada por la espalda. No le había avisado _nada _de esto.

—"Ah, querida, eso no es importante. Serás muy bien recibida en nuestro hogar, ¿no es así Shaoran?"

Fue mi turno de rechinar los dientes —"Sí," En serio. ¿Desde cuándo el corazón de mi madre se había ablandado así?

—"¡Ah! ¿No es esto perfecto? ¡Podremos conocer a tu novio! ¿Qué tal si lo invitas a cenar con nosotros?" Sakura, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna opción, asintió. Apreté mis puños en ira. Ese _Kero_ no se iba a sentar en _mí_ mesa pretendiendo ser novio de una chica que _me_ pertenecía.

—"Y podemos invitar a Meiling. Hace tanto tiempo que no invitas a cenar a tu prometida, Shaoran" Más furia se coló hacia mi hígado. Mi madre sería mi muerte. Era curioso. ¿Había animales que se comían a sus propias crías? Si no los había, mi madre podría apuntarse como una nueva especie.

Esquivé su mirada. Era inútil que dijera 'no'. Mi madre haría lo que ella quería y no consideraría para nada mi opinión en el asunto. Tampoco serviría decir que 'sí'. Sólo lastimaría a Sakura.

Observé el auto detenerse en frente de la casa de mi tío. Creo que Sakura y yo soltamos una respiración que habíamos estado conteniendo.

La cara de mi madre palideció en decepción. Al parecer, Sakura se había librado de preguntas aún más comprometedoras. O mejor dicho, agónicas.

—"Querida, recuerda que Wei vendrá a recoger el equipaje mañana, temprano" Sakura asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que su mirada estaba en mí. Preocupada.

—"Sí. Gracias por el aventón," Dijo casualmente, su mirada suplicándome por salvación.

—"Hasta mañana," Dije abriéndole la puerta, como mi etiqueta me mandaba. Me sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado por la conducta desvergonzada de mi madre. No tenía _ningún _derecho de cuestionar a Sakura.

—"Hasta mañana, Sra. Ieran, Wei," Y mandándome una última mirada furiosa, —"Shaoran,"

Wei esperó a que ella entrara y estuviera adentro, segura, para poner el auto en marcha.

Uh.Oh. Perorata # 1562.

Estaba esperando toda clase de reclamaciones por mi conducta el día de hoy —que iba de abrazar a una chica que no era mi prometida, hasta gritarle a mi tío—. Mi madre era experta en ello.

Por eso, me sorprendió cuando todo lo que venía del auto, era el sonido del mismo, mientras se deslizaba en las calles de la ciudad.

Por un momento dudé de preguntarle primero. Ustedes saben el dicho. El que golpea primero, golpea dos veces. Pero su actitud y pose no eran agresivas, y sólo podían ser vistas más bien, como reflexivas.

Reflexivas... ¿Pero qué podía estar en la cabeza de mi madre?

¿Qué flores ocuparían el arreglo principal? ¿De qué color serían las invitaciones? Todo, para una boda que no se realizaría.

No si yo podía evitarlo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la planeada. Tiré mi estúpida cartera a un lado, y por fin solté el grito que tanto venía conteniendo.

No. Lo que sentía en este momento no era sano.

Era una furia ciega, una cólera que amenazaba con borrar cualquier vestigio de paz que hubiera conseguido durante el día.

El cansancio que padecía no era nada en comparación con la ira que me embargaba. No era absolutamente _nada._ ¡Nada! Quería tener a Ieran Li en frente mío y golpearla tan fuerte. Apuñalarla como estaba haciendo con esta almohada. Quería borrarle su sonrisita confidente.

Quería eliminarla de la faz de la tierra, y como extra, ¡aniquilar a Meiling!

Me había tomado un momento. No había sabido las intenciones que se escondían tras su sonrisa fría. Sí, me había tomado un momento unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad.

Ieran Li se había delatado a sí misma.

Había creído que quería observar de cerca de mi madre. Pensé que _ella_ era su obsesión. Todas esas preguntas, ¿y cómo está tu padre? ¿Así que se va a casar? ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? Blah, blah, blah. Yo había creído que estaban dirigidas a averiguar cómo marchaba la relación de Clow con mi madre. Y por un momento, mi teoría tuvo sentido, ya que en realidad era a _Nadeshiko_ a quien había invitado a su casa.

Pero no. Las manipulaciones de la madre de Shaoran —ese pensamiento me hacían encogerme— iban más allá. Su curiosidad no estaba dirigida hacia mi madre. De hecho, creo que mi madre era más un medio para sus fines.

Porque Ieran, estaba apuntando sus armas hacia _mí. _

Y ahora todo tenía sentido.

Yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpida —probablemente Shaoran también — en dejarle ver cuán _cercanos _—por decir poco— ambos éramos. Y eso me colocó en su radar.

Y me había observado toda la tarde.

Y quería continuar observándome. De cerca. ¿Cuán cerca? Aún estaba por verse. Y debía aplaudirla porque la idea de _ayudar_ a mi madre, podría ser sincera.

Eso explicaba la prisa que tenía por meterme en el maldito nido de las avispas.

Estaba confundida por mí. Eso era seguro. Le había confundido el enterarse que yo tenía "novio" —maldita sea, ya le debía muchos favores a Kero—. Sólo podía imaginarme lo que ella pensaba. Sus sospechas, cercanas, pero todavía continuaban como sospechas. _¿Tiene novio? Entonces no puede ser. ¿Será mi imaginación? _ Y me quería tan cerca y cerca de Shaoran para ver mi reacción.

Pero lo que más me molestaba, es que planeaba restregarme el compromiso de Shaoran por la cara. Buena actriz o no, yo tenía límites. Y definitivamente los estaba empujando más allá de lo que debía, si tenía que habitar en esa jungla.

Era interesante. Lo que a Meiling le había demorado meses en sospechar —de Shaoran y de mí, juntos—, a Ieran Li le había bastado con unas pocas horas. _Y_ estaba haciendo algo para confirmar o desmentir sus teorías.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y agarré el teléfono. En una esquina de mi cama, podía ver a mi gato desperezarse.

—"Sí, por favor, con la habitación 545" Tuve que esperar un momento hasta que la operadora trasladó mi llamada.

La voz de Clow, me recibió, —"¿Sí?"

Estaba furiosa. Sería mejor intentar calmarme un poco —"Hola, Clow. ¿Podrías alcanzarle el teléfono a mi madre?" Por algún motivo, –juro que no fue a propósito – eso salió como una orden.

Pero no tuve que esperar mucho para oír la voz de mi madre, después de que, milagrosamente, Clow no me había colgado.

—"¡Sakura!" Su voz era frenética. Rodé mis ojos. ¿En verdad creía que no podía cuidarme a mí misma?

—"Nadeshiko. ¿Se te olvidó decirme algún detalle en tus indicaciones?" Pregunté casualmente, teniendo mi idea bien clara en la mente —"Algo como que... ¡Mañana iré a la Mansión Li!" Espeté, intentando mantener la calma.

Una pequeña risa salió de mi madre. Estaba nerviosa —"Lo siento, hija. Sabía que te disgustarías. Pero créeme, es mejor así. Será sólo por unos días... el doctor dice que estoy bien," Olí la mentira antes de que la dijera. Sólo por unos días, mi trasero. —"Empaca bien, lleva tus libros para que hagas las tareas. No te olvides de nada, cariño"

Apreté mis puños. Al parecer, mi madre medía mi competencia por arreglármelas sola con las de un niño de tres años. Y si tenía que elegir, probablemente escogería al mocoso.

—"¿No podrías confiar en mí, mamá?" Me quejé, sintiéndome derrotada. La preocupación de mi madre era el medio que Ieran había explotado para poder observarme. Y aquí estaba ella, mandándome a la boca del lobo.

Aunque por supuesto, también estaba la posibilidad de que Ieran _en verdad_ quisiera ayudarla y que todo este plan maquiavélico estaba en mi imaginación.

_Bah._

—"No es que no confíe en ti, cariño. Pero si te dejara quedarte en la casa, pasarías mucho tiempo a solas en las noches y eso no me hace sentir cómoda," Claro. Pasar las noches sola, en la perfecta protección de mi casa, la perturbaba. Pero no enviarme tras las líneas enemigas. Nadeshiko y su sentido maternal _apestan. _Sólo podía imaginarme el pobre destino de mis nuevas hermanas.

Sabía que ya era muy tarde. Nadeshiko había sido utilizada y no había forma en que pudiera hacérselo ver.

—"Está bien, mamá" Suspiré, frotándome las sienes. Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza. —"Te veré mañana"

—"Gracias, Sakura. Esto me tranquiliza mucho," Y con eso colgué.

Saber que mi estadía en la casa Li se había adelantado antes de lo anticipado, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Probablemente el interrogatorio de hoy era sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que sería. Quizás si pasaba menos tiempo... me tardaba mucho en los ensayos de pasarela... o en las pruebas de vestuario. Quizás si fingía cansancio y me encerraba en mi habitación, podría evadirla.

Ah. Maldita jaqueca.

¿Desde cuándo estar bajo el mismo techo que Shaoran —de verdad lo amo— era tan malo?

No tuve que esperar al estremecimiento en mi piel para saber desde cuándo.

Desde cuando me había enterado de que su madre —si aún era posible— era más arpía de lo mil Meilings juntas.

_Y _todavía no me había hecho nada. Pero mis instintos me gritaban que corriera cada vez que sentía su mirada acusatoria en mí.

Tenía que estar preparada.

Tomé mi celular, y escaneé mis contactos.

Tiempo de llamar a Kero.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Su cuerpo se sintió suave bajo el mío, justo en la forma que lo había imaginado otras veces. Podía sentir su respiración firme, cálida en mi cuello. Podía percibir el olor de su cabello.

—"Mírame," Le ordené, no sintiendo lo mejor de mi paciencia. Pero Sakura no me miró. Suspiré. Sabía que estaba molesta.

Síp. Sabía que estaba molesta y eso no evitaba que estuviéramos escondidos en el salón, su espalda contra la pared y mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

No me había costado nada atraparla desprevenida, pero todo esto de que ella me ignorara comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y besé su frente. Al sentirla temblar, supe que no era tan indiferente a mí como quería hacerme creer. _Sí_. Quise sisear, en vez de ello, sintiéndome algo descarado, rocé su labio inferior con mi lengua.

Ella suspiró ante el roce.

—"¿Es esto...?" Le pregunté mientras mi mano se deslizaba de su cintura a su cadera. —"¿Por mi madre?"

Ugh. No quería hablar de mi madre cuando la estaba _besando_. Pero Sakura seguía estoica. Si no fuera por el ocasional parpadeo _y_ porque podía escuchar su corazón —la proximidad era exquisita— estaba seguro de que estaba besando a una muñeca. Un robot. Lo que sea.

—"Sakura," La volví a llamar, sin tener ninguna compasión con mis manos. Estaba dispuesto a _todo_ para conseguir que me hablara. ¿Por qué estaba enojada conmigo?

Sólo Dios sabía qué pensamientos corrían en esa loca cabeza suya.

Suspirando, me aparté de ella.

—"Okay," Acepté mi derrota, cansado. —"Me doy por vencido. Probaste tu punto. Soy el idiota más arrogante del planeta, y no te merezco. Ahora," No esperé mi frase sonara ridícula a mis propios oídos, ni mucho menos, que fuera casi ininteligible —"¿Podrías _concentrarte?_"

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, y me envió una mirada tranquila. Okay. Habíamos pasado de la cólera a la maldad helada. No sabía si eso era un progreso.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar el ruido de mis compañeros inundar la cafetería. Supongo que nadie se percataría de nuestra ausencia.

—"Llamé a Kero," Quise tragarme mis inseguridades y celos. No tuve éxito.

—"¿Ah sí?" Solté sin pensármelo mucho —"¿Por eso estás así? ¿Quieres volver con tu amiguito, eh?" Decir las palabras en realidad me causó dolor. Sí, seguía siendo egoísta. La quería completamente para mí.

Sakura rodó sus ojos —"No seas ridículo, Shaoran" Tuve que apretar mis puños para no descargar en ella mi furia. Ahora, _yo_ me estaba furioso.

Preferí guardar cualquiera de los otros comentarios que tenía en reserva.

—"Aceptó ayudarme con eso de tu mamá," Su ceño se frunció, de repente —"Probablemente tengas que ver cosas que no te van a agradar, hoy en la _cena_" Rodó los ojos exasperada.

Sus palabras me cayeron encima como un balde de agua helada.

No pude contener un rugido —"_¿A qué te refieres con eso?" _

Por un momento pude ver sus ojos bailar con diversión. Para este instante me encontraba mareado por la furia que me inundaba.

—"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que puedo engañar a tu madre si sólo llevo a Kero?" La diversión se borró de su expresión —"Tengo que _pretender,_" Bufó como si la idea le pareciera ridícula.

Esperé un momento para no verlo todo rojo. Respiré, con lentitud, pero nada de eso sirvió.

El sólo pensamiento de ver sus manos en las de ese estúpido. Cerca. Abrazándose. _Besándose. _Contuve las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas, y la volví a presionar contra la pared. La vi encogerse en dolor por lo brusco de mis movimientos, pero nada de eso me importó.

—"Te lo prohíbo," Solté, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Sus pupilas de dilataron y pude sentirla estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo.

—"¿Me lo prohíbes?" Siseó, igualándome en mi furia —"Shaoran, fuiste _tú_ quien me metiste en esto en el primer lugar," La vi morderse el labio, —"Al tener una madre tan controladora y observadora," Me encogí al saber el motivo de su enojo.

—"¿Crees que lo sabe?"

Frunció el entrecejo antes de responderme —"No. Pero sospecha,"

Sabía que había sido _mi_ descuido. Y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos. Pero no quería que fuera así.

Respiré, buscando la calma que necesitaba, pero fui inútil porque su olor me inundó por completo, excitándome. Después de todo, ella era la protagonista de mis sueños húmedos.

Sakura lo sintió también y vi su mirada descender sobre mí. Tragué, mi garganta completamente seca cuando percibí sus manos en mi nuca. La escuché suspirar, como si estuviera rindiéndose. No podía contener mis movimientos y súbitamente no quise estar en un salón de clases.

—"Ah, Shaoran" Su voz sonó quebrada, y noté su pelvis rozar la mía, en un movimiento deliberado que ambos conocíamos bien, —"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

No contuve una sonrisa —"Te gusta, ¿no?" Mi voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba.

Pero Sakura no contestó. Volvió a crear esa fricción entre su cuerpo y el mío, y empujó mi cabeza hacia la suya. No tardé nada en sentir su lengua devorar mi boca, y apenas pude contener un grito de victoria.

Mi mano derecha fue más veloz que mi propio pensamiento, y ahora subió por su cintura, por dentro de la camiseta que ella estaba usando hoy. No quería pensar en la falda que cargaba, tampoco. Me había vuelto loco durante toda la mañana y —grr— pude sentir que no había sido el único. Elevó sus piernas hasta rodearme con ellas, provocando que su falda subiera aún más arriba de sus muslos.

En medio de nuestro beso, fui consciente de sus manos, que me acariciaban el pecho, por encima de mi camiseta. Sus piernas se movieron —ah, se abrieron— más y la sentí como nunca la había sentido hasta ahora. Podía imaginarme la suavidad de sus pechos en mis manos y sus piernas abiertas para recibirme. Ése solo pensamiento me sirvió para que la incomodidad de mis pantalones se tornara insoportable.

—"Tócame," La escuché murmurar en mi oído, mis labios ahora ocupados con su cuello. Una de sus manos tomó la mía —la que se había quedado en su cintura— y la colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo. Encima de la tela de su sostén, podía sentir la dureza de su pezón, podía sentir la calidez de su excitación, que fomentaba la mía.

No necesité ninguna otra orden y mi cerebro entró a sobrecarga, cuando mis dedos acariciaron el montículo, como tantas otras veces había imaginado hacer. La escuché contener su respiración y me deleité con el sonrojo que ahora pintaba sus mejillas. Me tomé un segundo completo en observar su vulnerabilidad y escuchar sus leves gemidos.

Descubrí una de sus manos bajar de mi pecho hasta tocar el botón de mis pantalones. Mis sentidos estaban trabajando al máximo, cada uno cumpliendo por completo su función. Me revelé lo suficientemente audaz como para morder su cuello, mientras mi mano acariciaba con más audacia su pecho, mi respiración más elaborada ahora, y mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi cuerpo.

Escuché el distintivo sonido de mi cremallera bajarse, mientras la cara de Sakura ahora brillaba en misterio y seducción. Saqué mi mano de su lugar preferido, y recorrí su espalda para encontrar el lugar del sostén en donde se abrían los broches. Después de unos segundos de lucha, declaré mi victoria cuando lo sentí aflojarse.

Apoyé nuestros pesos en mis piernas, mis manos ahora libres. Escuché su alarido de sorpresa cuando desabotoné su blusa, y su sujetador cayó al piso con la otra prenda.

Ahí tenía otra imagen de Sakura que nunca podría borrarme de la cabeza.

Porque la tenía contra la pared, usando una ridículamente corta falda y su pecho descubierto.

Justo donde la quería.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Había estado irritable toda la mañana desde que tuve que levantarme a las cuatro para empacar todo lo que necesitaba para mi pequeña —esperaba que lo fuera— estadía en la casa Li. Estuve irritable cuando le entregué mis maletas a Wei, mientras todavía vestía mis pijamas. Estuve irritable cuando me percaté que no había dejado ningún jean fuera de las maletas para usar hoy en el instituto. Estuve _furiosa_ cuando me percaté que también había empacado mis faldas decentes y sólo había dejado una puti-falda, que no había usado desde hace _años. _

Culpé de todo esto a Shaoran, porque aunque su abrazo había resultado un aliviante poderoso en el momento en el que me sentía más insegura, ahora era la causa de más pesares al haberme colocado en el radar de su madre.

Estuve incómoda en el momento de tomar desayuno, sin poder sentarme del todo bien. _Ugh._

Agradecí el hecho de que Wei se hubiera llevado a Spi, sin ningún reclamo al respecto, porque no me tenía ganas de lidiar con el gato en ese momento. De hecho, no quería lidiar con _nadie._

Así que no contribuyó mucho a mejorar mi mal humor, ser el objeto de miradas lujuriosas desde que puse un pie en el instituto.

No a menudo me encontré apretando las mandíbulas y los puños para contenerme de golpear a algún idiota.

_Ugh._

Saber que probablemente recibiría la misma atención camino al negocio de mi madre, o peor, camino a la casa de Kero no me satisfacía en absoluto. No tenía ningún problema con enseñar mis piernas en la pasarela. _Si me pagaban por hacerlo. _Pero sí lo tenía, cuando todos mis compañeros tenían derecho a observarme con sus miradas desenfocadas en mi cara... y bajando por mi cuerpo. _Gratis._

_Ugh. _

La llamada a Kero no fue breve. Me costó unos buenos treinta minutos el convencerlo a ayudarme, y sólo porque cometí el error de mencionar dónde era la cena antes de comprometerlo a acompañarme. Kero aún resentía la relación de su padre con una de las hermanas de Shaoran, y al parecer, no le agradaba mucho conocer al resto de la familia. Pero por supuesto, era _Kero._ ¿Desde cuándo Kero me había negado nada? Tendría que ir a verlo a su casa, —es decir, la casa de su padre— para ir los dos juntos al purgatorio —es decir, la _cena—. _Había insistido en que fuera él quien me recogiera en uno de los autos de su padre, pero él insistió en que tenía trabajos pendientes que hacer y que no tenía tiempo. Apreté mis mandíbulas. ¿No tenía tiempo para recogerme? Okay. Podía aceptar eso. ¿Quién había sido la que le había dicho que tenía que ser más responsable? Ahora su responsabilidad venía y me mordía en el trasero.

_Ugh._

Y justo había estado pensando en eso, cuando Shaoran había salido de la nada, —creo que ya era hora del receso— y me había secuestrado. En cualquier día normal, que Shaoran me secuestrara me hubiera producido alegría. Pero hoy no era un día normal. Y además, estaba _furiosa_ con él.

Pero, ¿quién podía resistírsele a él? Segura que yo no podía. Toda mi furia y mis frustraciones se transformaron en frustración sexual cuando me percaté del paquete que se estaba guardando en esos pantalones que hoy le quedaban como segunda piel. Apenas pude contener un estremecimiento.

Mi energía se enfocó en sus besos... y decidí perdonarlo.

En menos de un parpadeo de ojos, él ya me tenía completamente seducida, con mis piernas rodeándolo, nuestras caderas pegadas en su lado más brutal y aparentando un encuentro físico aún más íntimo, y mi pecho completamente descubierto. Desnuda. Bueno, _casi _desnuda.

—"Ah," Solté, tomando una fuerte respiración mientras ambas de sus manos rodearon mi busto, y creí que calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas al ver la mirada de depredador que mantenía en su expresión.

Sabía lo que Shaoran estaba pensando. Y si no hubiéramos estado en un salón —sabiendo que mis compañeros entrarían en cualquier minuto— se lo habría dado. Al diablo con mi virginidad.

_Ugh._ El tiempo su casa sería una _tortura. _

Y entonces mis pensamientos fueron borrados de mi cerebro en el mismo instante en que sus labios se dirigieron a mi pezón izquierdo. Sentí la humedad de sus labios rodearme, y me olvidé por un momento acerca de mi exploración en sus pantalones.

—"Así," Murmuré mientras una nube de placer me envolvía al sentirlo besándome en ese lugar tan íntimo.

Shaoran no dijo nada, enfrascado en realizar su trabajo y fui lo suficientemente alocada como para continuar en lo mío. No había sido así en la playa. Sí, ambos habíamos estado excitados, pero nuestra vergüenza nos había atontado. _Ahora_ me arrepentía de ello.

Con su cremallera abajo, fue sencillo deslizar mi mano por debajo de sus bóxers, sintiendo que me volvía loca por tocarlo todo en el proceso. Lo vi tensarse en su sitio, mientras mi mano tocaba la punta de su miembro, acariciando toda su extensión —ah, su maravillosa y _larga _extensión— con entusiasmo, temiendo que el movimiento era más para mi goce que para el suyo. Percibí que mis bragas no estaban ya secas, sino más húmedas de lo que recordaba que hubieran estado nunca.

Así que esto significaba estar excitada.

Apreciar que mis pezones estaban tensos, mis pechos dispuestos a dejar tocarme. _Deseando _que me tocara. _Esperando_ con ansias que lo hiciera.

Estaba más expuesta con él de lo que hubiera estado con cualquier hombre y aún así, lo único que quería era que continuara.

Lo oí gruñirme palabras que no me hicieron ningún sentido, sus manos más atrevidas ahora, su legua recorriéndome en todos los lugares que podía.

Lo agarré con firmeza, confirmando su excitación hacia mí, una vez más. Me deleité cuando fui consciente del temblor en sus piernas que le generaba cada vez que recorría su miembro en uno de mis toques audaces.

Me soltó por un momento, dejó de besarme, cuando ejercí más fuerza y velocidad en mis recorridos, pude sentir la fuerza de su erección, y al mismo tiempo la suavidad de la piel que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos se cerraron, como si estuviera recibiendo un castigo... o el más intenso placer. Fui consciente del poder que tenía en el mismo momento en que lo vi encontrando cada uno de los movimientos de mi mano. Lo tenía, literalmente, en la palma de mi mano.

Y, ¡ah! La gloria de oírlo gemir mi nombre.

Podía percibir su tensión acumulándose y me encontré satisfecha de ser _yo_ quien le estuviera trayendo su placer. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan poderosa al respecto de un hombre.

Y sí, Shaoran había evolucionado en menos de cinco minutos. Había pasado del chico que más me encanta sobre la faz del planeta, a ser el hombre al que más deseo sobre la faz del planeta.

_Sí. _Shaoran estaba a punto de... Sólo un poco más de presión en la base...

¡¡RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!

Mi mano salió disparada de su lugar, mi cuerpo repelido del de Shaoran, cuando escuchamos el timbre del instituto anunciar el fin del receso.

Vi la mirada ultrajada de Shaoran, mientras ambos tomábamos fuertes respiraciones, la mía, parecía no tener control alguno.

Sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que alguien entrara... y me viera de rodillas en frente de Shaoran Li, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, cuyos pantalones estaban en el piso.

Mi mente trabajó a mil por hora, mis manos a dos mil. No paré de arreglarme hasta que me sentí satisfecha con el trabajo hecho. Todo en su lugar — ¿en qué momento me había quitado el sujetador?— decidí mirar a Shaoran.

Todo estaba en lugar, excepto que la expresión torturada no se había ido de su rostro, ni había dejado de inhalar con fuerza. Sonreí al ver que sus pantalones no escondían su excitación. Me hubiera acercado a él, si mis piernas hubieran colaborado y si no hubiera escuchado, que finalmente habían pasos que se acercaban a no mucha distancia.

Lo vi suspirar, —"Eso fue..." No completó su frase, y sólo pude sonreír con picardía.

—"¿Frustrante? ¿Irritante? ¿Humillante?" Busqué adjetivos con los que él podría calificar que mi paja —_ugh, _qué término tan horrible— en él, no había terminado. Y al parecer, no terminaría.

Pero Shaoran movió su cabeza en negación —"No." Lo vi enviarme otra de esas miradas que podían consumirme en un instante. La mirada culpable de que estuviéramos así de frustrados —ah, créanme, él no era el único— en primer lugar.

—"¿Entonces qué?" Pregunté, sintiéndome renovadamente irritada.

Shaoran sonrió —"Fantástico," Se estremeció, como si la sólo memoria de eso lo consiguiera —"Me volaste los sesos,"

Su expresión me hizo reír, aliviándome el humor negro que se quería apoderar de mí.

Levanté una ceja, sabiendo que nuestro tiempo había terminado. —"Querido," Dije de repente, acariciando su mejilla —"_Siempre_ te vuelo los sesos," Sus ojos volvieron a retarme, y me atrapó por la muñeca.

—"¿Recuérdame por qué es tan malo que vivas en mi casa?" Apenas escuché su susurro. Los pasos se acercaban.

Contuve un gruñido —"Porque tu mamita va a estar _observando,_"

Shaoran me sonrió con confianza —"Soy bueno para esconderme,"

Me reí ante eso y tuve que apartarme, porque era definitivo. Nuestro tiempo había acabado.

Okay.

Si Shaoran podía escondernos en su casa, y podríamos continuar con _esto_ —un escalofrío recorrió mi columna— definitivamente me gustaría pasar tiempo de cualidad en su _casa._

De hecho, ahora que lo veía desde este punto de vista... no podía esperar.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora:**

Ni nosotros tampoco, querida Sakura.

Hola!! Saludos, queridas. Aquí está el capi tal como lo prometí. Supongo que he de haber _volado los sesos_ de más de una con el pequeño lemon que incluyó este capi, muajajajaja... y eso sólo está comenzando. Tengo ideas maquiavélicas para este par que nos pondrán a sudar a todas. Alguien encienda el aire acondicionado y todas abróchense sus cinturones porque viene mucho SS!

Una vez más agradezco a todas su constante apoyo durante el fic. Sin mis lectoras, esto no tendría ningún sentido. Me encanta que podamos divertirnos juntas.

Voy a coronar nuevamente a México por ser el país que más leyó el capi pasado. Pero también agradezco a todas mis lectoras que se encuentran en: Chile, España, Argentina, Perú, Colombia, Venezuela, Panamá, República Dominicana, Estados Unidos, El Salvador, Canadá, Ecuador, Paraguay, Brasil, Guatemala, Uruguay, Puerto Rico, Reino Unido y Costa Rica! Sakki es internacional ;) Gracias a todas!

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí están las respuestas para cada una de las lectoras que dejó su valioso review!

Ah! Y como dije que voy a responder a las preguntas, voy a incluir la pregunta para satisfacer la curiosidad de todas.

**Magotito-Chan: **Hola, querida!! No sabes qué gusto me dio ver tu review. Lamentablemente no tienes mucho qué envidiarme porque son vacaciones mega cortas! U.U en fin, te puedo asegurar que nuestra parejita va a quedarse solita, síp. Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comment, espero saber de ti muy, muy pronto y quiero saber tu opinión sobre el capi, eh? Besos.

**Sayuri Noa: **Holitas!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que este capi te haya gustado, je, je, je, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review! Con respecto a tu pregunta:

**¿Qué quería decir la frase con la que cerré el capi 19? **Mantén a tus amigos cerca, aún más a tus enemigos. Bueno, puedo decirte lo que significa la frase: Para estudiar el comportamiento de tus enemigos necesitas mantenerlos cerca, aprender sus debilidades y fortalezas... Ahora, te corresponde a ti encontrar la lógica con el fic... je, je, je, je no pienso revelar más! Un besote gigantesco, y muchos saludos para ti.

**Gabyhyatt: **Gracias por dejar tu comentario, je, je, je creo que Sakura tendrá que enfrentar _bastante._ Un saludo.

**Diana Prenze: **Hola! Creo que es justo que te haya dejado loca con el capi pasado, que tú también me hayas dejado así después de leer tu review, ja, ja, ja. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, aunque no entendí qué te mató... U.U un besote muy grande y espero saber si este capi te resucitó!

**aLeirBagPotteR: **Holas! Muchas gracias por tu review, y tienes razón, Viva México! Y ya ves que las cosas "interesantes" entre SS van a estar MUY candentes! Un abrazote.

**Alba Diggory-Black: **Saludos!! ¿Qué tal te pareció el capi? Je, je, je no puedo evitar hacer esa pregunta. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, siempre me dan aliento. Tu pregunta:

**¿Touya va a salir en el fic? ** Oh, entiendo muy bien el amor que le tienes a nuestro lindo Touya, pero lamentablemente Touya no fue tomado en cuenta durante mis planes para el fic o.O... y sólo será nombrado por Sakura, cada vez que ella se acuerde de él. Su participación en el fic no queda del todo descartada, pero tampoco pasará a ser un personaje principal. Siento desilusionarte. Supongo que tendrás que conformarte con Shaoran desnudo. Oops. Demasiada información. Je, je, je, je. XD.

Muchos besos y saludos!!

**Dina: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por hacer tus preguntas:

**¿Actualizarás tus otros fics? **Hmm. Esa pregunta es difícil de responder en este momento. En este momento estoy enfocada por completo en My World, mientras mis otros fics están en pausa. En general, creo que sí. Cuando termine My World, voy a comenzar con otro, y así hasta que los termine todos.

Muchísimas gracias por dejar review! En verdad lo aprecio! Un besote.

**Miicaa: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Un beso muy grande para ti también.

**Cainat06: **Buenas! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, coincido contigo en muchos aspectos de tu review... nuestra parejita está que arde! En fin, un saludo muy grande y espero con muchas ansias saber qué opinaste del fic...

**Chio: **Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Gracias por las felicitaciones, y estás en lo cierto, Ieran es _muy _calculadora. Espero saber pronto de ti, un besote!

**Angel Zafiro: **Hola, mi amiga! Me dio mucho gusto que preguntaras:

**¿Cuántos capítulos le faltan a la historia? **Bueno, nunca tengo las cifras exactas... pero yo calculo que le harán falta... unos diez capítulos? Supongo que sí. Quítale o ponles un par, pero yo creo que serían unos diez... Hmm. No estoy segura. Pero te puedo asegurar que tenemos historia para un rato...

**Y lo del tráfico de lectores: **Esa es una herramienta de ffnet que permite a los autores ver cuántos visitantes tuvo el capi... y también saber de qué países provienen los lectores...

Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Siempre espero con ansia tus comentarios, no lo dudes. En fin, me despido con un gran abrazo.

**Mica: **Ejem, ejem. ¿Ya se hizo M? No había leído los comentarios y me pareció graciosísimo que tú mencionaras eso, justo cuando ahora incluí un lemon en la historia. Muchas gracias por dejar review, un beso y un gran abrazo.

**Honguito: **Hola! Mmm. No entendí mucho tu review. Supongo que sí fue raro ver a Sakura _llorar_ por Nadeshiko... Mmm. Un saludo!

**Gatita-san: **Hello! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, je, je, je se hizo muy chistoso lo que dijiste sobre Clow. Me despido, esperando conocer tu opinión muy pronto.

**Ludita30: **Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, no os desesperéis querida, aquí está la actualización. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempito para dejarme tu review! Un XOXO.

**Naguchan: **¡Saludos, mi querida amiguita! Creo que eres la única que dejaste una pregunta que en realidad no puedo contestar... Mm. Je, je, je. Muchas gracias por dejar siempre tu review! Un beso, te cuidas.

**Beatriz Ventura: **Ja, ja, ja, se mi hizo graciosa la imagen de Sakura quebrándole la pata a Meiling e Ieran... no sabes cuánto te agradezco por dejar review.

**Nachie: **Je, je, aquí está tu pregunta:

**¿Habrá más sufrimiento para los protagonistas? **En realidad, no hemos visto ni siquiera la punta del iceberg todavía U.U, eso es lo malo tener una autora sadista que le gusta herir a sus personajes —técnicamente _no_ son míos—. Aún falta mucho.

Thank you very much! Gracias por dejar tu review!

Creo que esos fueron todos los reviews y las preguntas. LES EXIJO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!! XD ¿Qué están esperando para pulsar el botoncito para dejarme un review? Espero que todos lo hagan.

Un beso,

Sakki.


	22. Capítulo 21

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tras una visita breve al hospital y después de haber chequeado el bienestar de Nadeshiko y de las gemelas, me dirigí —maldita falda— hacia la oficina de mi madre, sabiendo que estaba un poquito atrasada. Nadeshiko me había dicho que no habría problema —_ella _había sido la causa de mi retraso— porque sería Sonomi —su socia _y_ madre de Tomoyo— quien estaría dirigiendo el ensayo de hoy.

Pero nunca me había agradado mucho la compañía de Sonomi, y no porque no fuera agradable. Al contrario, era _demasiado_ agradable y no era muy a menudo cuando me encontraba con una mujer a la que viera como un buen rol materno.

—"¡Sakura!" Mostré una sonrisa, posiblemente algo fingida, porque en verdad, Sonomi tenía aún más energía que Nadeshiko. Eso, era decir bastante.

—"Sonomi," Logré soltar en medio de un abrazo que probablemente me hubiera fracturado las costillas de no ser porque me aparté en el momento justo. Sonomi nunca parecía percatarse de mi incomodidad por mostrarse tan _afectiva. _

El hecho de que no la hubiera visto en bastante tiempo, no contribuía a mi causa, tampoco.

—"¡Estás tan hermosa! ¿Por qué Nadeshiko no te ha traído antes? Niña, naciste para ser modelo," Apreté mis dientes ante el breve recuerdo de por qué no había continuado con mi carrera de modelaje. Mis días en el McDonald's se habían terminado.

Mientras hablaba 'blah, blah, blah' me condujo a los vestidores, donde se podía ver a varias modelos alistándose para el ensayo. Probablemente este lugar era el soñado para unos cuantos hombres, sólo por el hecho de que mi falda lucía como sábana en comparación a lo que la mayoría de ellas cargaba.

—"¿Ya hiciste la prueba de tallas?" Apreté mis dientes a eso también.

—"No. Nadeshiko me la iba a hacer, pero sucedió lo de las gemelas," El hecho de que Sonomi no estuviera en este momento en el hospital, a lado de su mejor amiga, decía cuánta era la importancia de este desfile para la compañía. Diablos, si Nadeshiko pudiera caminar, seguramente estaría aquí en este momento, gemelas o no gemelas.

—"No te preocupes, cariño," Me miró de arriba abajo, su mirada enfocada ahora en el negocio —"¿Talla pequeña, supongo?" Asentí, sintiéndome avergonzada por su mirada crítica. Al menos, no tenía que cuidar mi peso, como Nadeshiko había sugerido.

Me dio los modelos que yo estaría usando en el evento, y no me sentí incómoda al ver el minúsculo tamaño de las prendas. Era, después de todo, un desfile de ropa interior.

Entré a uno de los vestidores y me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Pero mi concentración en el trabajo se vio involucrada, al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía que admitir que Nadeshiko era un genio en lo que hacía, y estaba segura que esta colección tendría un éxito rotundo. Pero verme en el conjunto —de seda y encaje, negros— sólo trajo recuerdos de lo que había sucedido con Shaoran y del pequeño encuentro que se había salido de nuestras manos. No me arrepentía, muy lejos de eso, pero sí me sentía ligeramente tímida con respecto a lo que él pensaba de mi cuerpo. ¿Le era lo suficientemente atractiva? Lo único que sabía era lo que yo sentía por él, y la palabra derretirse no alcanzaba a describir lo que me sucedía cuando estábamos así de cerca.

Al verme con ese conjunto, también podía imaginarme a Shaoran conmigo, su mirada fijada en mí, indicándome que me deseaba. _Ah._ Estaba delirando.

Hubieron unos toques en mi puerta y supe que me estaba tardando demasiado.

—"¡Sakura, cariño! ¿No te quedaron?" La voz de Sonomi me trajo de Nirvana del todo, y abrí la puerta del vestidor.

Una vez más sentí la mirada de Sonomi, escanearme, buscando alguna imperfección. Sólo Dios sabía cuántas otras miradas me esperaban cuando saliera en el show.

—"Está perfecto," La sonrisa de Sonomi fue brillante y en ese momento me percaté cuánto le encantaba su trabajo.

Su sonrisa se me contagió, contenta de saber que ambas pertenecíamos al mismo mundo.

—"¿Te sientes cómoda?" Asentí, y mi respuesta la complació.

—"Ah, cómo quisiera que a Tomoyo también le gustara la moda," Escuché su plática mientras la seguía hacia la pasarela. Síp. Podía entender su deseo, pero supongo que Tomoyo estaba demasiado ocupada limpiándole la garganta a Eriol, con su _lengua._ Sí. Estaba resentida con Tomoyo, todavía, por haberse olvidado de mí en el momento de elegir pareja, dejándome a la deriva junto a Meiling. Ugh.

—"Subes las escaleras aquí, esperas en posición inicial hasta que la modelo del fondo llegue hasta la mitad. Una vez que la veas llegar a la mitad, sales con paso rápido. Al llegar al fondo, haces cualquier pose libre para las cámaras. Regresas, y debes tener cuidado con no tropezar con la siguiente modelo en la mitad. ¿Está claro?" La explicación fue larga, pero sencilla de entender.

Asentí, pero tenía una pregunta —"¿Qué zapatos usaremos? ¿Son tacones altos?"

Sonomi asintió —"Sí. El tema del desfile es _Parfait Femme, _así que los accesorios son ligeros. Buscamos un look natural pero sexy," Asentí, entendiéndolo todo.

Apenas podía contener mi entusiasmo cuando vi a varias modelos caminar por la pasarela, Sonomi entregándome los tacones con los que debía practicar. Me sentía como en mi casa al desfilar, completamente cómoda, y nunca había tenido ningún tropezón o inconveniente. Por supuesto, tampoco había salido en ropa interior _y _tampoco había tenido al chico de mis sueños observándome.

Sabía que Shaoran estaría aquí. Y también su familia. _Ugh._

La práctica fue rápida, y pude salir de la compañía mucho antes de lo que había anticipado, dejándome con tiempo extra en mis manos.

Kero, tenía que ser. No iba a ir a la casa Li hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, Shaoran o no Shaoran. Además, no había visto en algún rato a Kero, y teníamos _toneladas_ de qué ponernos al corriente.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No había sido ninguna mentira lo que le había dicho a Sakura sobre mis sesos. La experiencia se había repetido una y otra vez durante el resto del día, no dándome tregua ni en la práctica con el equipo. Saber que Sakura y yo dormiríamos hoy bajo el mismo techo, no ayudaba mucho a mejorar mi situación de excitación permanente.

Después de haber tomado una larga ducha, —fría— agradecí al cielo que la prueba de mi terno hubiera sido pospuesta por mi madre, para mañana. Hubiera sido un poco vergonzoso ver cómo me encajaba el traje con una erección de por medio. Apostaba que la modista no había dejado espacio adicional.

Otra cosa que había cruzado mi mente fue cómo iría la investigación del detective. ¿Habría encontrado un par de esqueletos en la familia de Meiling? O mejor aún, ¿en ella?

Pero era muy pronto para averiguarlo. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo tan impaciente por destruir mi compromiso con Meiling? ¿Era porque la idea nunca me había gustado? ¿Talvez porque la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina? ¿O por lo que sentía por Sakura? De todas las tres, sospechaba que era más por la tercera.

Mi madre había destinado el ala Oeste de la mansión para mi tío y Nadeshiko, y en esa sección había dispuesto un cuarto para Sakura. Mi habitación no estaba cruzando el pasillo, pero estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. Podía sentir la oleada de energía que me daba ése conocimiento.

Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Sakura en este momento. ¿Ya habría llegado? La cena comenzaría en quince minutos y mi madre nunca era impuntual. Para mis hermanas y para mí era ya una costumbre dichas cenas, pero me pregunté qué de nuevo traería la presencia de Sakura.

Quise gruñir ante el pensamiento de verla con su _amigo_ pretendiendo que tomaba mi lugar. Ésa era otra de las cosas que me desagradaban acerca de estar comprometido con Meiling. No podía hacer público que Sakura ya no se encontraba en el mercado, para nadie.

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación, arrancándome de mis pensamientos oscuros.

—"Adelante," Hablé, ajustando los botones de mis mangas.

Había esperado a Feimei, talvez a Fuutie, pero nunca a Meiling.

—"¡Shaoran!" Su voz chilló, —"¿Ya estás listo? Tía Ieran me mandó a verte" Levanté una ceja al verla cerrar la puerta.

—"En un minuto," Dije, terminando de acodarla.

—"¿No estás emocionado? El viaje de graduación será la próxima semana," La vi moverse por la habitación, usando muletas. Al parecer, todavía no se había recuperado del todo.

—"¿Vas a ir?" Pregunté sin pensarlo mucho —"¿No te sientes mal sobre la pierna todavía?"

Pero Meiling se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia —"¡Ah, eso no importa! Claro, no podré esquiar, pero hay _muchas_ cosas que se puede hacer en la nieve," Sus cejas se levantaron, sugestivamente, y no pude sentirme sino asqueado. Oh, Sakura, me has arruinado, ¿no?

—"Supongo," Me levanté de mi silla, y decidí que era tiempo de terminar este tiempo a solas, cortesía de mi madre.

—"Se hace tarde. ¿Ya llegaron los invitados?" Un brillo salió de los ojos de Meiling. No supe identificar si era furia, sólo con ver su cara. Pero al verla apretar los puños, supe que lo era.

—"Sí. Nadie me dijo que Kinomoto se iba a quedar en la Mansión" Contuve una risa, que logré hacerla pasar como tos.

—"Fue algo de último momento, Meiling. Madre quiso ayudar a mi tío y a Nadeshiko, por consiguiente, Sakura está aquí"

Meiling frunció el ceño —"No me había percatado de que te llevas bien con _ésa_,"

Fue difícil no dejar que mi sonrisa se mostrara. Por supuesto que no, Meiling no se podía enterar. _Nadie_ debía hacerlo. Sino, estábamos fritos.

—"No me llevo bien con ella," Mentí con facilidad —"Pero decirle Kinomoto cuando mi tío está cerca me parece inapropiado, después de todo, ése era el antigua apellido de Nadeshiko," El mismo que no había sido reemplazado por Li.

Pero mi explicación pareció calmar a Meiling —"Ah."

Agradecí que ella no presionara más en el asunto, y ambos salimos de la habitación. Apreté los dientes y tomé una fuerte respiración.

Si Meiling decía que Sakura ya había llegado, significaba que su amiguito también lo había hecho. Me pregunté cuán lejos sería capaz Sakura de llevar toda esa _performance_ a beneficio de mi madre. Me enfurecía no poder hacer nada al respecto, pero me enfurecía aún más tener que presenciarlo.

Al bajar las escaleras, vi que nadie estaba todavía en el comedor, sino que más bien estaban conversando. Mis hermanas hablaban las unas con las otras, discutiendo algo, los padres de Meiling intercambiaban susurros, y finalmente, vi a mi madre hablar con Sakura y Kero.

Ver que ambos estaban tomados de la mano no ayudaba para nada, pero lo que me hundió en mal humor, fue ver lo sonrientes que ambos estaban, y lo complacida que mi madre lucía.

Tragué, infundiéndome valor. Sabía que no sería fácil. Pero no me había imaginado cuán imposible me resultaría verlos, aunque Sakura me aseguraba que nunca había pasado nada entre los dos.

La cena del infierno iba a comenzar.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Como era de esperarse, Kero fue el primero en atreverse a hacer un comentario de mi cambio de vestuario. Por supuesto, a eso, le unió otro tipo de quejas, como lo ridículo que era que pretendiera ser mi novio.

Pero después de una perorata versión corta, Kero se había aplacado.

—"Así que estamos otra vez pretendiendo," Su burla fue clara. —"Me pregunto si algún día pasaremos de la ficción a la realidad," El comentario fue tan abrupto e inesperado, que me tuvo en pánico por un segundo, hasta que escuché su risa brotar.

Okay. Eso me había asustado.

Le di un golpe en el hombro, sin importarme que nuestra seguridad estuviera en juego, después de todo, era él quien conducía.

—"¿Hablas en serio? _Joder_ hubieras visto tu cara,"

Estreché mi mirada, —"Por un momento me asustaste, Kero"

Pero él se encogió de hombros —"Lo que sea. A veces pienso que soy gay" Levanté mi ceja, especulando. ¿Kero? ¿Gay? ¡Ja!

—"Te gustan demasiado las mujeres como para que digas eso," ¿Por qué no tenía la misma camaradería con Shaoran? La respuesta fue inmediata. Porque no era Kero a quien yo quería. Y por eso, no podía estar _completamente_ relajada en su presencia. Un rubor subió a mis mejillas, recordando nuestro breve —mierda, sí que había sido breve— durante el receso.

—"Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y en qué andas ahora?" Preguntó ojeando, para mi vergüenza y humillación total, la falda.

Me encogí de hombros —"Mi madre dio a luz, casi tengo sexo con mi novio y pasado voy a desfilar casi desnuda. Tú sabes, lo usual" Encontraba chistoso la forma en que Kero abrió su boca, pero ningún comentario salió de ése pozo venenoso. Wow. Había dejado a Kero boquiabierto. _Wow. _

—"¿Qué?" El auto dio un repentino alto, y me percaté que habíamos llegado a una luz roja.

Esta vez fue mi turno de portarme presumida. Suspiré, —"Mi madre tuvo dos niñas. _Gemelas" _Rodé mis ojos, como si un bebé no fuera suficiente —"Honestamente, espero que con eso cierre la fábrica"

Kero parpadeó, incrédulo —"¿Y cuándo sucedió esto, que no me enteré?" Sí, no nos habíamos visto desde aquel viaje a la playa.

—"Ayer," Sonreí, recordando la cara de Luna. —"Son dos bebés, idénticas, preciosas. Justo como su hermana mayor," Sonreí, arrogante —"Se llaman Ruby y Luna,"

Kero me miró por un momento —"¿Y las quieres?"

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más —"Síp. Eso creo,"

Esta vez lo vi fruncir el ceño —"¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga?"

Esta vez no tuve ningún comentario con qué debatirle. Kero tenía razón, _ésta_ no era yo. Y sí, había cambiado, para bien o para mal, lo había hecho.

Pero Kero no presionó más en el tema, y en vez de ello, escogió otro camino, uno muy peligroso —"¿Y qué fue eso de 'casi tengo sexo con mi novio'?"

El auto volvió a ponerse en marcha, y no tuve tiempo de pensar mi respuesta. —"¿Qué hay con eso?"

Kero rodó sus ojos —"Si cuentas algo, lo cuentas con detalles, maldita sea"

Apreté los dientes. Yo y mi bocota —"No pasó nada, ¿okay?"

Kero levantó su ceja —"¿Nada? _Casi_ no es 'nada'. _Casi _ es casi 'todo'"

Ah. Confíenle a Kero el rol de detective. El chico tenía un talento especial para hacerme hablar. Sólo que esta vez no hablaría. Nop.

—"¿Y desde cuándo tienes novio?" Frunció el ceño, —"¿Y por qué me llevas a mí a esta estúpida cena como tu novio si ya tienes uno?"

Suspiré. Kero no tenía remedio —"Okay," Concedí sólo parte de la verdad —"Es Shaoran, ¿ya? Y _no _es mi novio. Y te recuerdo que la novia de tu padre va a estar en esta cena, así que agradecería mucho que ella no pensara que soy una zorra, cambiando de chico a cada rato, por _eso_ estás aquí. Además, favor se paga con favor"

Kero lució irritado al ver que yo tenía razón, después de todo, yo también me había hecho su novia, para su conveniencia, en frente de su padre y su novia, una de las hermanas de Meiling.

—"Okay, okay. Pero te estás alejando del tema. ¿Así que nos pusimos un poco calenturientos con el chico que _no _es tu novio?"

Kero sabía cómo profundizar la herida, e infectarla con sus palabras. ¿No veía que me dolía el asunto que mi unión con Shaoran no podía ser proclamada al mundo? Tenía tantos sentimientos, que quería demostrarlos libremente, no mientras el tiempo del receso se acabara.

Pero Shaoran no podía saberlo.

Kero, sí —"Okay. ¿Qué hay de malo con admitirlo? Lo deseas, él te desea. Ahora, quiero detalles" Kero urgió profundizar el tema, y me mordí el labio indecisa.

Finalmente, me decidí —"No hay tortura en este mundo, creada por el humano, que pueda hacer que mi boca se abra, Kero. Así que te agradecería _mucho_ si olvidaras que lo mencioné,"

Kero aceptó su derrota con un suspiro. —"¿Y lo del desfile?"

Ante eso, sí podía satisfacer su curiosidad. Era un tema seguro —"Mi madre me contrató para modelar su nueva colección. De ropa interior" Subí y bajé mis cejas.

—"Oh. ¿Puedo estar ahí?" Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

No sabía si quería que Kero estuviera ahí. Shaoran estaría ahí. Okay, Shaoran estaría ahí, junto con su familia. Si iba a pretender hoy, sería ilógico que mi _novio —_grr— no estuviera presente.

—"Claro," Me encogí de hombros —"Toma la siguiente curva, y giras a la izquierda" Recordaba a la perfección cómo se llegaba a la mansión, demostrándome cuán ansiosa estaba por llegar, y cuánto en verdad me importaba Shaoran, que me sabía a la perfección, cómo llegar hasta él.

Tomé una fuerte respiración. Okay, lo primero que necesitaba al llegar a la mansión era verificar la situación de mi mascota, y mentalmente me pregunté si Spi se habría perdido en la inmensidad del lugar. Sólo después de alimentarlo, me cambiaría.

Cuando llegamos, bastó dar mi nombre para que abrieran las rejas que daban acceso a la fortaleza, que quedó cerrada después de que el auto de Kero cruzara.

Esperé que Kero estuviera impresionado, tal como había quedado yo después de haber visto la opulencia del lugar, por primera vez. Pero Kero estaba en su ambiente, y tuve que recordarme que él estaba acostumbrado a esto. Mi padre tampoco es pobre, Nadeshiko no lo era, y mi situación económica distaba mucho de pasar dificultades, y sí, había visitado lugares como este, pero nunca había vivido en uno así. Supongo que Kiki, la prometida de mi padre, al tener un auto así —Ferrari— _debía_ tener una casa como esta.

Interesante que mi madre no hubiera planteado que durante su estadía en el hospital, acudiera a mi padre. _Eso _hubiera sido lo normal, excepto que mi madre, todavía se encontraba en algún nivel inconciente, celosa de que mi padre volvería a casarse _y_ que a diferencia de Clow, Kiki me caía bien. Supongo que Nadeshiko tenía miedo de que mi padre me secuestrara, de una vez por todas, como no había tenido el valor de hacer, después del injusto veredicto en contra de mantener mi custodia.

—"Ahora, ¿hay algo de lo que debo cuidarme?" Preguntó Kero en una voz suave, trayéndome a la realidad.

Me mordí el labio —"Sería mejor que te mantengas alejado de Shaoran. Tiende a ponerse un poco _irritable_ cuando nos ve juntos," Irritable, por supuesto, se quedaba corto. Me gustaba que Shaoran se sintiera inseguro de mí, que me codiciara lo suficiente como para hacer tonterías —por ejemplo, seguirme hasta una playa— pero _no_ cuando las tonterías serían cometidas frente a los ojos de águila de su madre, que como león, estaba esperando algún error de nuestra parte, para atacar.

—"Qué Neandertal" Soltó Kero, como si la idea de celar a alguien le parecía ridícula.

—"Y probablemente sería aún mejor que me mantuvieras alejada de la perra de su prometida," El ácido en mi frase pudo haber penetrado mi propia garganta. _Odiaba_ a Meiling. Y odiaba aún más verla junto a Shaoran.

Kero no hizo ningún comentario. Qué bien me conocía.

Entramos por la puerta principal, la misma que Wei abrió antes de que lográramos mostrar nuestra presencia.

—"Señorita Sakura," Hizo una pequeña reverencia, en forma de saludo —"Joven," Wei siempre se había mantenido al margen de cualquier situación. Yo encontraba que el anciano me agradaba, y al parecer, yo a él. Pero no pude decir lo mismo con Kero, porque Wei pareció ponerse en guardia ante él. Incluso pude sentir una vibra de cautela emanar de él, para Kero, y para mí, algo parecido a la decepción.

Bueno, podía estar imaginando cosas.

—"Pasen, por favor. Señorita, ¿le gustaría que le mostrara su habitación?"

Oh, este hombre era un genio. —"Gracias, Wei. Me encantaría," Me dirigí a Kero, que lucía aburrido, —"¿Crees que puedes sobrevivir dos minutos sin mí, cariño?" No valía correr riesgos. Se me hacía incómodo hablar así con Kero en frente de Wei, pero no tenía otra opción.

Justo cuando Kero iba a decir algo, escuché mi nombre se llamado.

—"¡Sakura!" Por supuesto, el grito entusiasmado provino de las hermanas de Shaoran. Vestidas exquisitamente, no podía pensar cómo podían arruinar sus maquillajes y vestidos sólo por venir a saludarme.

Cada una me saludó con un beso en la mejilla —algo _que no_ era costumbre— y pronto vi que Feimei tiraba de los cachetes de Kero, en completa familiaridad. Esperé el desagrado por parte de mi amigo —grr, novio— pero nunca llegó.

Me hubiera ensanchado más en ese descubrimiento, de no ser, porque vi a Ieran descender de las escaleras y acercarse en nuestra dirección.

A diferencia de las chicas, cuyo saludo fue entusiasta y cálido, el de su madre fue sobrio y elegante, justo como ella misma.

Apenas pude contener un gruñido al verla estudiar mi vestuario. Pero lo corto de mi falda no era lo único que estaba observando. Observaba a Kero, y su mirada no podía ser menos indiscreta.

—"Sakura, querida" Sus ojos se posaron en mí. Me forcé a sonreír —"Me alegra que hayas llegado. Y trajiste un invitado," Ahora sus ojos cayeron en Kero —"Bienvenidos. ¿Wei te enseñó tu habitación?"

—"No. Precisamente iba a enseñarme" Sonreí en su dirección —"Me temo que necesito una ducha y un cambio de ropa con urgencia," A continuación tomé la mano de Kero, y mostré la sonrisa más deslumbrante que tenía sin romper mi máscara —"Sra. Ieran, me complace presentarle a mi novio, Cerberus Mizuki. Kero, ella es la Sra. Ieran Li, cuñada de Clow y madre de Feimei," Mi discurso perfectamente ensayado, Kero perfectamente amable y sonriente, tal y como habíamos quedado.

Ambos presentados hicieron una breve reverencia, y fue Ieran quien habló primero —"Qué afortunada es Sakura de tener un jovencito tan apuesto como usted," Quise vomitar.

Kero era un actor nato —"Al contrario, soy yo el afortunado al tener la presencia de alguien tan maravillosa como Sakura, en mi vida" A continuación, con nuestras manos juntas, depositó un beso en el dorso de mi mano, como si estuviéramos acostumbrados a esas muestras de afecto. Tierra trágame.

Pero Ieran no pareció importunada por eso —"¿Conoce a mi hija, Feimei?"

Kero asintió, pero fue Feimei quien habló —"Kero es el hijo de Ken, Madre. ¿No es coincidencia que sea novio de la hermosa Sakura?" Me sentí sonrojar ante el cumplido inesperado de Meiling.

—"El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece," Murmuró Ieran, y esta vez habló con Wei —"Por favor, Wei, conduce a Sakura hacia su habitación" Agradecí mentalmente el gesto. Necesitaba cambiarme de ropa.

Wei avanzó hacia las escaleras e inmediatamente me puse en tensión.

Shaoran estaba ahí. Y junto a él, Meiling.

El verla en muletas no hizo nada por relajarme. Seguí a Wei, y atreví una mirada a Shaoran.

¿Había visto mi intercambio con Kero?

Al ver sus ojos centellaron, supe que sí.

_Joder._

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Había observado, en trance, cómo sus labios habían tocado su mano. Mi cuerpo no quiso obedecer a las órdenes que mi mente le espetaba. No quiso escuchar el grito de guerra que clamaba, por romperle la cara al idiota.

En vez de bajar las escaleras, y correr a golpearlo, me quedé petrificado. Observando como un espectador observa un programa de televisión.

Y no pude hacer _nada_.

Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera hirviendo en furia.

Había tenido una tregua con esos sentimientos que me abrumaban. _Celos._ Qué lejanos me habían parecido un día. Qué distantes a mí. Ajenos a mí.

Pero ahora admitía libremente que me sentía celoso por ella. No porque estuviera envidioso de algo que ese estúpido tuviera, sino más bien porque era él quien había sido presentado como el novio de la chica a la que quería para mí, ante mi madre.

Me dije a mí mismo que estaba siendo ridículo, pero eso no aplacó el fuego que me consumía.

Y luego Sakura se separó del grupo, y siguió a Wei.

Supe que su mirada recaería sobre mí. Había demasiada tensión entre nosotros, y podía apostar que así como yo sentía su presencia, ella sentía la mía.

Pude ver su boca hacer una mueca.

—"Hola, Kinomoto" La frase no salió de mis labios. Fue Meiling quien la dijo, con obvio resentimiento hacia ella. Fruncí mi ceño.

Sakura la ignoró. En vez de contestarle, me miró a mí. Pero su mirada fue rápida, y no la sostuve tanto tiempo como hubiera querido.

Wei siguió hacia el ala oeste, y supe que la estaba conduciendo hacia su habitación. Tomé una fuerte respiración, para evitar caer en la tentación de mirar sus piernas, todavía expuestas por la misma falda.

Con lentitud, un plan se formó en mi mente. La furia, ahora convertida en lujuria.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Una vez más tenía que agradecer el hecho de que las miradas _no_ podían matar. De lo contrario, mi cerebro estaría pegado a la pared, en este mismo momento.

Traté de sacudirme de encima la furia que Shaoran había reflejado en su mirada. Pero ni la ducha que estaba tomando parecía querer llevarse esos pensamientos.

—"¿Qué has hecho, Sakura?" Golpeé mi frente contra la pared. Estaba metida en _tantos_ problemas.

Cerré el grifo, y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla. Salí del baño —espacioso, muy espacioso _y _lujoso— y entré a la habitación. Lujosa y espaciosa no alcanzaba a describirla. La cama era gigante, un televisor gigante, el clóset gigante. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de limpiar por completo toda la habitación. El piso podía servirme de espejo, de no ser que había uno enorme atrás de la puerta del armario.

Vi a Spi, dormir con satisfacción, al haber sido alimentado. Se había acurrucado en la cama, entre los mil cojines que ahí había. Su caja de arena estaba en la esquina y...

Sentí los brazos de alguien fuerte, uno en mi cintura, una mano en mi boca. No me atreví a entrar en pánico, mi mente demasiado lenta para eso.

Bastó oler a quien me tenía aprisionada, en medio de mi habitación, para saber de quién se trataba. Bastó ver la reacción de mi cuerpo —rendida por completo— para saber de quién se trataba. Bastó sentir los escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda.

_Shaoran._

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No fue difícil engañar a Meiling. No fue difícil disculparme porque me había olvidado de algo en mi habitación. Y nadie se tarda más buscando algo, si ese algo no existe.

Sabiendo que nadie vería mis pasos porque todos estaban ocupados conversando. No me hubiera importado, tampoco.

Estaba seguro de qué habitación mi madre había asignado a Sakura, y cuando llegué, el sonido de la ducha me confirmó las dudas que todavía me quedaban.

Entré, y por un momento me llevé un espanto al ver una criaturilla negra deslizarse entre las almohadas de la cama. La habitación estaba oscura y la única iluminación provenía de la luz encendida en el baño.

Ah. Era el gato.

Escuché que la corriente del agua cesó, y decidí que mi mejor escondite era una esquina.

Dos minutos después, esperé ver a Sakura salir de la ducha, completamente vestida. Pero, ¿desde cuándo Sakura hacía lo que yo esperaba?

Ahí estaba ella, descalza y sólo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba suelto, mojado.

Tomé aire y no supe si me estaba hiper ventilando. ¿Había hecho eso a propósito? ¿Había salido en nada excepto una minúscula toalla, sólo porque sabía que estaría aquí?

Sin poder resistirme, caminé hasta ella, lo más silencio que podía.

Mi primera movida fue taparle la boca con una de mis manos, para evitar que gritara, llamando la atención hacia nosotros, pidiendo auxilio o algo parecido.

La sentí tensarse, pero ningún grito salió de ella. Tras unos segundos, la vi relajarse.

Me pregunté si en verdad había sabido que vendría. ¿Me había vuelto tan predecible?

Solté su boca, y escuché cómo su respiración se agitaba. ¿O era la mía? Estábamos tan cerca que no podía definirlo.

—"Shaoran," Su voz sonó ronca, un breve recordatorio de nuestra proximidad y de que nuestro único obstáculo era esa toalla. —"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" No fue un reclamo, al menos, eso no fue lo que me pareció.

Fueron unos segundos necesarios para recordar mi objetivo.

—"Deberías ir a Hollywood," Apreté mis puños, tomando un paso de distancia —"Podrías ganarte un Oscar, en serio" No había querido dejarla ver que estaba celoso. Que mis celos me carcomían, pero fue imposible.

Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron, sorprendidos. —"Oh, Shaoran. Te dije lo que sucedería. Si tanto te desagrada verme junto a Kero... ¿no podías inventarte alguna excusa?" Su expresión me dejó saber que a ella no le agradaba esta situación, al menos, no más que a mí.

La idea de inventarme alguna excusa, debía admitir, no había pasado por mi cabeza. Y es que, peor que verlos juntos, era _imaginarlos_ juntos. Al menos así tenía un equilibrio entre la realidad y mi creatividad. Curioso o no, la última parecía ensancharse y mostrarse en su punto más eficiente cuando de Sakura se trataba.

Por ejemplo, en este momento podía imaginarla sin la ridícula toalla, sobre la cama. ¿Ven cómo mi imaginación volaba?

No ayudó mucho que en ese preciso instante, Sakura me envió una mirada que parecía querer desnudarme, tal como yo a ella.

Bastaron segundos para que estuviéramos besándonos, mi lengua encontrando el lugar que más disfrutara. Sabía que no podría durar mucho, pero eso no evitó que mis manos acariciaran su cintura, y sus piernas.

Sabía que esto no pasaría a más, que nos dejaría más frustrados que nunca antes, pero ninguno de los dos pareció detenerse. Yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para soltarla ni aunque la casa estuviera siendo robada, incendiada o inundada.

Pero claro, nada podría detenernos, excepto un toque en la puerta.

Ambos nos apartamos en un segundo, y ella me miró asustada. Sólo podía imaginar cómo yo lucía.

—"Tienes que abrir," Susurré en su oído, apartándome definitivamente de ella. Sakura asintió, y por un momento pude verla, furiosa.

Avancé con rapidez hacia el baño, y me encerré ahí.

—"Kinomoto, ¿no has visto a Shaoran?" A lo lejos, reconocí la voz de Meiling. Maldición. No había contado con que Meiling vendría a buscarme.

Sakura sonó aburrida. Casi podía imaginarla bostezando —"¿Eh? ¿A Li? No. Acabo de salir de mi baño. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tenía Li que traerme algo?" Contuve la respiración.

—"Eh. No. Sería bueno que te apures, Kinomoto. Todos estamos impacientes," No alcancé a escuchar algo que murmuró para sí.

Sakura cerró la puerta, sin decir nada. Esperé diez segundos antes de salir de mi escondite. Una sonrisa estaba formada en la cara de Sakura. Sólo podía imaginarme por qué.

—"Algún día te van a atrapar _in fraganti,_" Me encogí de hombros.

Tenía que salir de aquí, pronto. ¿Hacia la cocina? Mmm. Sí, hacia la cocina.

—"Tratarás de no actuar tan bien por mí, ¿verdad?"

Sakura me miró —"_Lo hago_ por ti. No queremos que tu madre se entere, ¿recuerdas?" En este momento no me importaba.

—"Uh-uh. ¿Saldrás pronto?"

Ella esquivó mi mirada, y la vi acercarse al clóset. —"Mejor te apresuras," La escuché susurrar. Era mi salida, porque al parecer, Sakura no se sentía cómoda vistiéndose en frente de mí. Agradecía el pensamiento, porque no estaba seguro si mi seguridad mental estaba en peligro al verla _nude_.

Salí de la habitación, no sin antes revisar el corredor. No hay moros en la costa.

Ahora, a la cocina. No estaba seguro de si un vaso de agua sería suficiente para apagar el incendio que había en mi interior, pero valía como excusa ante Meiling.

Aunque sabía que no prepararía para el infierno de cena que tendríamos.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Descubrí que alguien había organizado mis maletas en el clóset, así que no fue difícil encontrar uno de mis vestidos, diseñados por mi madre, colgado en un armador. Era un diseño parecido a un kimono, excepto que la falda era mucho más corta —antes de las rodillas— de lo que un kimono tradicional, y no tenía obi y su tela era delgada. Lo único que aseguraba mi cintura eran dos tiritas. Su color era el que más me gustaba, rojo y negro, y tenía el diseño de varios dragones que daban la impresión de que estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo. Varias veces me había planteado hacerme un tatuaje, y si alguna vez encontraba el ánimo para hacerlo, sería de un dragón.

En fin. Lo difícil no fue decidirme sobre ese diseño. Lo difícil fue mantenerme en pie lo suficiente para ponérmelo.

El beso con Shaoran me había dejado debilitada, y en verdad merecía un premio de la Academia, si él no se había percatado los temblores que recorrían por el cuerpo, especialmente en las piernas.

_Eso_ era lo que me provocaba uno de sus besos. Me robaba todo el oxígeno y mi cerebro se bloqueaba. ¿Y aún así se sentía celoso de Kero?

Acostumbrada a vestirme rápido, estuve lista en cinco minutos. Mi cabello aún estaba húmedo, y sabía que me llevaría unos quince minutos secarlo. Me pareció descortés hacerlos esperar como Meiling había dicho, así que lo desenredé y me até una cola muy alta. Quizás así disimulaba un poco que no había tenido tiempo para secarlo.

Decidí usar zapatos bajos, y poco maquillaje. Aunque estaba cansada, dudaba mucho que se notara en mi expresión.

Bajé después de haberme puesto mis argollas preferidas y algo de perfume.

Encontré que Shaoran estaba hablando de algo con su madre, Meiling entre los dos. Fuutie, Fanran y Feimei continuaban conversando con Kero, y me percaté de la presencia de una pareja, que conversaba la una con la otra. La resemblanza de la mujer era precisa a la de Meiling. _Ah. _Sus padres.

Cuando llegué, Kero fue el primero en notarme, y una sonrisa grande se plastificó en su rostro. Me llamó a su grupo, y me encontré yendo con satisfacción. De todos los presentes, Kero y las hermanas de Shaoran —sin contarlo a Shaoran, por supuesto— eran con los que me sentía más cómoda.

—"¡Sakura! ¿Cierto que Kero es un gran fotógrafo?" Preguntaba Feimei, con la esperanza de ganarse algunos puntos con quien —si Ken, el padre de Kero, se casaba con ella— sería su hijastro.

En vez de ver el semblante aburrido de Kero, encontré que se ensanchaba en orgullo.

—"Sí, algún día será famoso," Acepté. Kero tenía talento, sólo que acompañarlo en sus rutas para conseguir la fotografía perfecta, podía resultar un poco aburrido.

—"Así como Sakura será una modelo famosa," Soltó de nuevo Feimei, —"Mi tío me dijo que sí participarías en el desfile. ¿No será fantástico? Casi no puedo esperar," El entusiasmo de Feimei era obvio, y según lo que yo creía, sincero. Me sentí sonrojarme. No esperaba convertirme en una modelo famosa. Quería ser una diseñadora famosa.

Pero no me atreví a corregir su error, y al parecer, Kero que también sabía mis aspiraciones, no lo hizo. Ambos nos quedamos callados, porque en ese momento Ieran invitó a todos a sentarse en la mesa.

Elegantemente decorada, había el número exacto de asientos, y me encontré sentándome entre Feimei y Fuutie, de frente a Kero. A lado de Kero, estaba Fanran. Junto a Feimei se encontraba Shaoran, y frente a él, Meiling. Junto a Meiling se sentó su madre, y a la mano derecha de Ieran, su padre. Ieran, en la cabeza de la mesa, por supuesto.

Como llegó el primer plato, estoy segura de que hubiéramos formado un momento Kodak, con la excepción de que nadie había hablado una sola palabra. Ni siquiera Feimei, quien, como venía aprendiendo, era a quien más le gustaba hablar.

Por supuesto, confíenle la tarea de romper el hielo a Meiling.

—"Tía, ¿cómo van los arreglos florales?" La pregunta no me hizo ningún sentido, al principio.

Ieran contestó con una voz glacial, —"Perfecto, querida. Tendrás una boda fantástica" Me sentí congelarme en el asiento. _Una boda fantástica._

La realidad me golpeó como si un sartén hubiera caído en mi cabeza, desde unos diez metros de altura.

Aquí estaba yo, escondiéndome con Shaoran en mi habitación; y ahí estaba Meiling, planeando su boda con él. Quise llorar. Lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque habría armado un espectáculo.

Pinché lo que sea que fuera que estuviera en mi plato, con desgana. Quería morir.

—"Sakura, ¿viste ya a tu madre hoy?" Fue levemente consciente de la pregunta de Feimei, y tuve que unir las piezas de mi corazón para poder responderle.

—"Sí," Sabía que Feimei quería iniciar una conversación conmigo, pero honestamente, por muy agradable que me resultara ella, no quería hablar con nadie.

—"¿Viste a las bebés? ¿No son adorables?" El breve recuerdo de Ruby y Luna fue lo único que podía hacerme poner una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—"Sí, son hermosas" Respondí, alejando mi mente de la conversación que ahora desenvolvían los padres de Meiling e Ieran.

Me mordí el labio, —"¿Nadeshiko estará para el desfile?" La voz de Feimei retenía cierto grado de reproche.

—"No. Será Sonomi, su socia, la encargada del show;" Mastiqué las palabras con cuidado. No quería tener un desliz.

—"¿No te asusta caminar por la pasarela? _Todos_ te están observando," Por su tono, supe que Feimei tenía pánico escénico.

Justo cuando iba a responderle, Ieran decidió que encontraba interesante lo que estábamos diciendo.

—"Hija, no todos tenemos miedo al escenario como tú, ¿verdad Sakura?" Quise tragar en seco. ¿Cómo nos había escuchado? Apreté mi mandíbula y vi cómo un sonrojo poblaba las mejillas de Feimei.

Toda la mesa entró en silencio. ¿Esperaban que respondiera?

Supuse que sí. —"Depende mucho de la práctica que tengas," Respondí con cuidado.

Ieran me estudió —"¿Tienes mucho tiempo en el modelaje?"

Me relajé un poco, porque era un tema en el que podía desenvolverme sin ningún temor. Le envié una mirada nerviosa a Kero.

—"Sí. Parte de eso le debo a mi madre," Ieran asintió.

—"Y supongo que el apoyo moral de Cerberus, debe ser muy importante," Lo poco que me había relajado, aumentó al triple en tensión. Pero Kero no reaccionó de la misma forma, sino que sonrió plácidamente.

Al parecer, Ieran encontraba a Kero decente. O quizás sólo le gustaba torturarme.

—"Sí," Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Respira, Sakura.

—"Nunca me comentaron cómo se conocieron," Le confié la tarea a Kero.

—"Bueno, llevamos tanto tiempo de..." La historia comenzó y no me atreví a escucharla. Otra vez me encerré en mi pequeño mundo, un mundo en el que Shaoran no tendría que casarse con Meiling.

Un mundo en que los dos podríamos ir a la U, como chicos normales. Un mundo en el que no tendríamos que escondernos, ni pretender que yo quería a otro chico.

A veces, se puede soñar, ¿no?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Estaba comiendo mierda. No lo que estaba servido en mi plato, porque eso podría calificar como exquisitez. Estaba comiendo mierda por todas las tonterías que mis oídos receptaban, y odié estar en el centro de la mesa. De hecho, odié estar presente.

Mi madre, al parecer, no tenía límite cuando de conocer a Sakura se trataba. Era a lo único que prestaba atención, forzando que el tema de la conversación se centrara sobre la linda parejita del año. Para el momento del postre, había tomado tanta azúcar solo con escucharlos hablar, que estaba empalagado. No la pasé tan mal después de haber bloqueado mi cabeza a los sonidos exteriores.

Hubo algo interesante que capturó mi atención. Era raro que lo hiciera, porque usualmente no me fijaba mucho en mi prometida. Pero al no tener nada que hacer, fue mi única opción.

Kero había monopolizado la conversación, al menos durante unos buenos quince minutos, y Meiling parecía no recibir lo suficiente de todo lo que estaba diciendo el tipo. Parecía querer... comérselo o algo por el estilo. Interesante, como les dije.

Recordé el comentario que le había hecho a su amiga... Y no pude evitar preguntarme.

¿A Meiling le gustaba Kero? Ahí iba el amor eterno que me había dicho que sentía por mí.

Al contrario de con Sakura, alegría invadió mi cuerpo.

¿Podría esto jugar a nuestro favor?

Nah. Imaginación mía, muy fuerte.

Ahora, si pudiera dejar de imaginar a Sakura desnuda, sería de _mucha_ ayuda.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

La mejor cena de la que he disfrutado en toda mi vida —nótese el sarcasmo— terminó en desastre, como habíamos anticipado que lo haría. Bueno, no desastre del tipo hubo un terremoto y se nos vino la casa encima, pero desastre caótico para _mí_.

En el momento de despedir a Kero y a Meiling y sus padres, Meiling —alias la zorra desgraciada que odio— decidió pasarse de la mano con Shaoran. _Mi_ Shaoran.

Sucedió, rápido, antes de que cualquiera la pudiera anticipar. Kero y yo ya nos habíamos despedido, con beso breve en la mejilla y justo cuando él se estaba subiendo a su auto, a Meiling le pareció buena idea saltarle encima a Shaoran, ante la mirada atónita de _todos. _Y con todos, incluyo a sus propios padres y a Ieran.

Sus brazos rodearon su nuca, y como ella es tan baja —y mentalmente me regodeaba en ese hecho— no quedaba a la misma altura que Shaoran y yo —nuestra diferencia, calculo, es de unos cinco centímetros—, así que se la vio ridícula, mientras colgaba de él, en ese abrazo incómodo.

En ese momento, pude haberme matado de la risa. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque vi como sus labios, – Oh, sus asquerosos labios – lo chuparon en el beso más repugnante que hubiera visto en toda mi vida.

Duró apenas dos segundos, el tiempo que le tomó a Shaoran despegársela de encima. Pero fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida. Me sentí deprimida como nunca, y no furiosa como siempre. Me sentí deprimida, porque eso era sólo un pequeño _preview _de lo que sería en el futuro. De lo que iría empeorando. Ahora, era sólo un beso. ¿Después? La idea mental fue demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla, mi garganta completamente seca y mis ojos ardieron.

En vez de estamparle un puño a la cara de Meiling, iba a _llorar. _ Y llorar con fuerza.

Supe que tenía que salir del lobby en ese mismo instante, sino quería avergonzarme frente a todos. Mientras veía que Meiling finalmente salía de la mansión, me acerqué a Ieran.

—"Sra. Ieran," Llamé su atención, con suavidad, temiendo que mi voz delatara mi estado —"¿Cree que pueda bañarme en la piscina?" Aún no sabía dónde quedaba la piscina, pero en una casa así de grande era imposible que no hubiera una.

Ieran no me cuestionó mi deseo, pero sí mis motivos —"¿Día largo?"

Tuve suficiente autocontrol como para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa —"En realidad no," Mentí —"Sólo que necesito ejercitarme. La socia de mi madre cree que estoy algo fuera de forma," Mentí de nuevo. Sonomi era la única persona en el mundo que era completamente ciega a cualquiera de mis defectos.

Ieran sólo asintió su mirada aún en mí. Con su consentimiento, y sabiendo que aunque era ya muy tarde, corrí hacia mi habitación por mi traje de baño.

Sabía que estaba loca, que probablemente el agua estaría congelada. Pero talvez el dolor que sentía por dentro, fuera fácil de olvidar utilizando algo de dolor físico.

Utilicé una bata para el baño, para cubrir mi bikini. Desde _ya_ tenía frío.

Pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para borrar esa imagen —la lengua de Meiling en la boca de Shaoran— de mi mente. Lo que fuera.

¡Qué hipócrita había sido Shaoran! _Te prohíbo_. Eso había sido lo que me había dicho. Y yo había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto con Kero sólo por respeto a él. ¿No había podido extenderme la misma cortesía?

Llegué a un área despejada, saliendo por la puerta trasera, hasta que vi resplandecer la piscina, a lo lejos. Miré hacia el cielo, y pude ver la luna y varias estrellas, algo no muy usual en esta ciudad, como había aprendido. Una pequeñísima sonrisa al recordar a mis hermanas. Pero con la sonrisa, mientras me sumergía en la piscina —que no extrañamente era temperada— lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

¿Eso era todo lo que nos quedaba, entonces? ¿Lo que me quedaba? Observar a Meiling junto a Shaoran, mientras él y yo nos escondíamos.

Mierda. _Yo_ había aceptado esto desde un principio. _A mí_ me había gustado la idea.

Pero no había contado con que terminaría enamorándome de él. Eso nunca había estado en mis planes, porque de lo contrario, había salido corriendo, y yo era buena para hacerlo.

Limpié las lágrimas, sabiendo que eran a consecuencia de mi propia estupidez. Ni Shaoran y ni siquiera Meiling tenían la culpa. _Ellos_ estaban destinados a estar juntos, mientras yo sólo era un obstáculo.

—"Sakura," Pegué un pequeño brinco al escuchar mi nombre.

_No. No. Que no sea él. Por favor. Cualquier otra persona. Cualquier otra persona. Por favor. _

—"Sakura," Mis peores pesadillas se materializaron en ese momento. Porque ahí estaba Shaoran, observándome. Observando mis lágrimas.

Tomé una respiración fuerte —"¿Qué haces aquí? Mañana tenemos instituto," Reprendí, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño —"Te podría decir lo mismo," Su voz fue áspera, y me recordé no continuar siendo idiota. _Apártate de él, Sakura. Inmediatamente. _ Eso era lo que decía mi buena conciencia. Una mirada por parte de Shaoran fue todo lo que bastó para mandar eso al infierno. ¿Desde cuándo había escuchado la voz de mi conciencia?

—"¿Estás llorando?" Su pregunta estuvo cargada de ternura, —"Mira, siento lo que viste con Meiling. Tú sabes que la odio, nunca te cambiaría a ti por ella y..." Comenzó a decir otras cosas, que sonaron sólo como palabras porque lo que _yo_ había querido oír —lo que había soñado con oír, — lo había dicho.

De un brinco, salí de la piscina. Sus ojos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, pero en este momento estaba demasiado emocionada como para racionalizar el hecho de que me deseaba.

—"¿Qué dijiste?" Le pregunté ansiosa, y me sentí eufórica al ver su confusión.

—"¿Eh?"

—"¿Qué dijiste? Volví a insistir, más ansiosa de lo que nunca hubiera estado.

—"Que de verdad lo siento. Sabes que no soporto a Meiling y sé que se pasó de la..." Pero yo lo detuve con un dedo en sus labios. No necesitaba saber más. Sólo quería oír que no había sido mi mente que me estaba haciendo escuchar las cosas que desesperadamente había estado esperando por escuchar.

Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, y lo sentí rodearme, a pesar de que yo estaba mojada. _Sí. _

Pero nada de eso me importó, porque Shaoran había dicho algo importante.

Shaoran odiaba a Meiling.

Quise bailar en ese momento. Celebrar como nunca lo había hecho.

Shaoran me amaba a mí y odiaba a su prometida.

Y sus ojos me decían que era cierto. Oh, sus ojos me decían que eso era lo que sentía.

Me separé, sabiendo que este beso no podría trascender a mayores, no como lo habíamos hecho en el salón de clases.

Además, mis emociones eran demasiado caóticas como para tener que afrontar también _eso_ en este instante.

Viento nos rodeó, y no pude evitar temblar. Odiaba el frío y la humedad. En este momento, sentía las dos cosas.

Shaoran pareció percatarse, y me rodeó con la toalla que había traído. Los temblores en mi cuerpo cesaron.

Un susurro en mi oído fue todo lo que tomó para que regresaran, —"Tú. Yo. Todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes, Sakura"

_Sabía_ de qué asuntos me hablaba. Oh, cómo lo sabía.

Mis ojos resplandecieron, cuando entramos de nuevo en la casa. Sabía que había sólo cierto tiempo hasta que _ambos_ pudiéramos soportar esta tensión. Y me decidí. Porque lo amo como nunca había amado a nadie.

—"Entonces, tenemos una cita," Le dije, acariciando su barbilla.

Shaoran sonrió, lento, gutural —"¿Cuándo?"

Escogí una fecha que no estuviera lejos, ni ahora. Mi cuerpo gruñó. Ahora, le parecía _muy_ bien.

Pero yo —mi mental yo— no estaba preparada. Pero lo estaría. Pronto.

—"¿Qué te parece... después del desfile de modas?" Shaoran no me reveló nada por su expresión. Sí. Este era el chico al que le iba a entregar mi virginidad. Lo supe, lo supe con la certeza que sabía que dos más dos eran cuatro.

—"Me parece excelente," Soltó con la voz ronca —"¿Dónde?"

Ante eso, sonreí. —"Eso, te lo dejo de tarea," Con una sonrisa, le di un beso en la mejilla, y me alejé lo más rápido que pude, no sin antes ver por última vez su expresión.

Shock, era lo único que se me ocurría para describirla.

Deseo, era otra.

¿Había dicho que el final de la cena había sido caótico?

Sí, caótico también podía servir para describirla.

Delicioso.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de autora: **

Yummi, Yummi. ¡Tenemos fecha, tenemos fecha! Sólo si Sakki puede ponerse a escribir... Mmm.

Hola chicas! Aquí Sakki cumpliendo con lo prometido... ya entré a clases y por supuesto, es molesto, pero me voy a dar mi tiempo para poder escribir así que, no más retrasos.

Muchos besos para todas mis lindas lectoras que dejaron sus comentarios... yo los leo cada uno, me río con ellos, disfruto con ellos.

En fin: ahora va lo importante... TENEMOS FECHA; TENEMOS FECHA!! Je, je sí. En el próximo capi sucede lo que sucede... Mmm. Me pregunto si actualizaré pronto si escriben sus comentarios en un review... ja, ja, ja, ja.

En fin, me despido con un beso enorme!!

Saludos,

Sakki.


	23. Capítulo 22

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Hoy era el _gran_ día. Usualmente era así como pensaba sobre los días en el que tenía que modelar, pero no era precisamente eso lo que hacía que este día, entre en la clasificación de 'gran'.

Mi madre no había cesado de darme consejos al momento de salir a desfilar, y sabía que se sentía nerviosa, porque era la primera vez que ella no estaba a cargo de una de sus exhibiciones, y creo que eso la ponía más controladora que nunca. Pobre Sonomi.

El motivo de mi ansiedad, era otro, y deseé que mi madre pudiera aconsejarme. Pero eso sólo fue un pensamiento fugaz. Mi madre entraría en coma si se enterara que iba a tener sexo prematrimonial con un chico que estaba comprometido con otra, y que para variar, era el sobrino de su marido. Bueno, mi mamá no podía juzgar a nadie, pero igual era mi mamá.

Sí, me sentía extremadamente nerviosa, y ni siquiera la cara de Ruby pudo calmarme. Ruby pareció estudiarme, con sus grandes ojos grises. Luna estaba alimentándose, y aún así, eso no evitaba que mi madre continuara con su retahíla de recomendaciones.

—"¡Y no bebas nada antes de salir a la pasarela! Podrías perder el equilibrio, mucho menos si tomas alcohol," Buff. Como si sería tan estúpida como para emborracharme antes de salir a caminar.

Me concentré en Ruby, cuyas facciones, eran exactamente iguales a las de Luna. Las bebés prometían ser unas rompecorazones, estaba segura. Eran hermosas desde ya, que sólo tenían días de nacidas.

—"Sí, mamá" Me encontré respondiendo mecánicamente, mi cerebro volando en alguna galaxia.

Escuché a Nadeshiko suspirar —"Lo siento, Sakura. Es que nunca había dejado a Sonomi sola, y sé que aunque está calificada para tomar la responsabilidad, es la primera vez que lo hace. Las primeras veces duelen, ¿sabías?" Se rió con suavidad, con su chiste de doble sentido. Sólo pude encogerme desde mi asiento.

_Eso_ era otra cosa. Tenía tanto miedo, pero no miedo de pánico, sino... ah. Tenía miedo. Estaba asustada. Era la primera vez que lo haría, y mi propia madre lo había dicho. Dolería. ¿Cuánto? Estaba por descubrirlo.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, y vi que marcaba las doce del día. Tiempo de marcharme. Sonomi me había pedido que estuviera temprano, ayudándola a coordinar los camerinos para las modelos. Le hacían falta todas las manos extras que pudiera aprovechar, y yo estaba feliz por tener una distracción a lo que sucedería hoy. Me sentía tan ansiosa como un niño antes de recibir sus regalos de Navidad.

—"Mamá, tengo que irme," Nadeshiko soltó una sonrisa triste y mentalmente me pregunté cuándo podría salir de aquí.

—"¿Cómo va todo en la casa de Ieran? ¿Es tan horrible como habías creído?" Rodé mis ojos. Aún me sentía irritada porque mi madre no había contactado a mi padre para pedirle que me cuidara mientras ella se tomaba su tiempo libre.

No es como si necesitara que alguien me cuidara, pero mis habilidades culinarias podrían matar a cualquiera... incluida yo misma.

—"Deberías haber llamado a mi padre," La vi tensarse, —"Sabes que Kiki no está mal," Kiki, la prometida de mi padre, no le agradaba para nada a Nadeshiko. Y _ése_ era el problema.

—"¿Te están tratando bien o no?" Evadió por completo el tema, tal como lo había hecho varias veces antes.

Suspiré —"Sí," Increíble o no, las chicas eran increíblemente amables, Ieran era fría, pero cortés, Wei, un amor, y Shaoran... ah. Shaoran. ¿No podía dejar de pensar en él por un momento?

Nadeshiko, asintió, satisfecha. Creo que si yo le hubiera contestado 'no' habría recurrido a enviarme a un hotel. Todo, excepto enviarme con mi padre.

—"Muy bien. Saluda a Sonomi por mí," Volví a rodar mis ojos. Como si no estuviera pegada a su celular, espetándole órdenes a la pobre Sonomi, todo el día.

Con un beso en la frente, me despedí de ella y de las gemelas, y le entregué a Ruby a Clow, quien había permanecido en completo silencio durante mi visita.

Justo antes de que saliera de la habitación, Nadeshiko me llamó.

—"Sakura," A lo que me volteé, me lanzó algo. Llaves.

—"¿Eh?" Levanté una ceja. ¿Las llaves del Mercedes?

—"Conduce con cuidado," ¿Mi madre me iba a dejar conducir su adorada Mercedes? Imposible.

Pero real. Ahora, si podía sacar a Shaoran de mi cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder conducir sin estrellarme en algún poste, todo iría bien.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

En el momento en el que Sakura se alejó de mí, experimenté lo que seguramente podría llamarse parálisis. Incluso mental.

Todos los pensamientos coherentes que se pudieron formar en mi cabeza, se volaron, dejándome como un maniquí. Moverme estaba fuera de mis capacidades, hablar... ¿qué era eso?

Eventualmente, y después de lo que parecieron ser años, pude reaccionar.

Sakura... ¿había insinuado...?

Imposible.

Bizarro.

Ella... en su perfección... no podía querer_me._ No podía elegir_me._ A mí.

No podía esperar que me creyera esto. Era verdad, éramos una explosión, juntos, pero... ¿ella me quería? ¿Me deseaba lo suficiente como para entregarse a mí, un idiota completo sin experiencia alguna? Mi seducción le resultaría ridícula en comparación a lo que ella me haría.

Pero la idea de vernos juntos, explotando nuestra pasión, finalmente poder llamarla _mía_ era un pensamiento que sobre volaba mis esquemas. Había pensado en que haría lo que fuera para tenerla para mí, _y ella_ me daba esta oportunidad.

De una manera y otra conseguí llegar a mi habitación, más trastornado de lo que jamás hubiera estado. Pasmado. En shock. ¿Dónde estaban los paramédicos?

Luego, optimismo me golpeó a su máxima potencia.

Y sólo una idea embriagó mi mente.

Sakura sería mía. Mía. Mía. _Mía. _

Mis neuronas comenzaron a asimilar esa información, y comencé a salir de las ropas que me tenían atrapado. Un ducha. Necesitaba una ducha con desesperación, ahora miles de ideas de _cómo _—oh, cómo— quería tenerla. La excitación que había sentido en la mañana era nada en comparación a lo que sentía ahora.

Me mordí el labio, indeciso.

Tener a Sakura... completamente. Unir nuestros cuerpos, sabiendo que los dos sentíamos lo mismo. Era una idea exquisita, gloriosa.

Pero peligrosa. Muy.

Desde _ahora_, que sólo había tenido una probadita de lo que ella podía hacerme, me sentía mentalmente imposibilitado para apreciar belleza que no fuera la suya. Para sentir deseo por otra chica. Me había capturado completamente, que el beso con Meiling me resultó como comer un poco de tierra y gusanos.

Desde _ahora_ me sentía así. ¿Por qué resultaba peligroso tenerla? Fácil. Porque sabía que _nunca_ la sacaría de mi organismo. Sus besos eran tan contagiosos e infecciosos, que me sentía en delirio por recibirlos, mucho menos estar con ella.

Resultaba peligroso, porque sabía que una vez, ni dos bastarían.

Resultaba peligroso, porque me seducía lo suficiente como para no importarme nada mi herencia, sólo por complacerla y permanecer a su lado.

Resultaba peligros, porque sabía que una vez Sakura estuviera conmigo, nunca podría apartarla. Nunca sería capaz de borrarla de mi mente, nunca de mi corazón, nunca de mi cuerpo.

Y aún así, siendo completamente consciente de todos los peligros que estar con ella me podría exponer, mi deseo por ella era lo suficientemente ciego como para ignorar las advertencias y pensar en el lugar apropiado.

Ah, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Y todas, exquisitas.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando las primeras modelos llegaron, —dos horas todavía para el desfile—, el staff tenía todo listo. Sonomi estaba aún más paranoica que Nadeshiko, y podía decir que era por el abuso de cafeína. Sea gaseosa o café, la mujer bebía. Cuando me había pasado ciertas prendas para que las almacenara, sus manos habían temblado. _Okay. _ A eso le llamo obsesión.

Pero supongo que Nadeshiko podía poner nerviosa a cualquiera especialmente a Sonomi, que siempre buscaba agradarle. La mujer tenía carácter explosivo, pero no cuando se trataba de Nadeshiko o de mí. Al resto, ya había escuchado algunas quejas sobre los gritos que la mujer les había espetado si hacían algo mal.

Dios prohíba que alguna de las modelos se cayera o llegaran atrasadas. Sonomi se comería sus cabezas como plato principal y sus ojos como postre.

Miré mi reloj. Faltaba una hora. Los espectadores no tardarían en llegar, lo cual, —mi garganta se cerró ante el pensamiento— traería consigo a la familia Li, en sus asientos estelares, por ser familia de Clow, quien también es dueño de la compañía, en conjunto con Sonomi y Nadeshiko.

Lo único que podía procesar era... Shaoran.

Levemente fui consciente de la maquilladora que trabajaba en mi cara, de la manicurista que sostenía mis manos y de la estilista que me hacía uno de esos peinados extravagantes acostumbrados para esta clase de eventos.

No estaba nerviosa. Bueno, al menos no sobre salir en ropa interior, hacia la pasarela. No estaba nerviosa por eso en lo absoluto. Las otras modelos creaban caos en los vestidores, con sus grititos de nervios y otras, buscando encontrar su centro espiritual y concentración en medio del escándalo.

Pero yo estaba tranquila. Pregúntenme lo mismo acerca de lo _otro._ En eso, estaba reducida a un montón de cenizas... nerviosas.

Shaoran me observaría, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero yo no tendría la oportunidad de ver sus ojos iluminarse por el deseo, así que haría una interpretación digna de una top model, con la esperanza de que no se arrepintiera sobre lo de esta noche, sólo al verme reducida a una chiquilla en comparación a las mujeres que desfilarían hoy.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y desperté de mi letargo para ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

Me tomó un momento percatarme que la _mujer_ que me miraba en el espejo era yo. Mi boca se abrió en estupefacción, porque me pareció imposible... Esa no podía ser yo.

Mi cabello, usualmente liso, ahora tenía ciertas ondas, que le daban un movimiento sexy. Mi maquillaje era impecable, mis labios más prominentes de lo que nunca antes, mis ojos reflejaban sensualidad y mis pestañas eran extraordinariamente largas. Irreconocible.

En ese segundo, sentí que era probable que pudiera ganarles a las modelos. Me sentí con poder.

—"¡Maravillosa!" Chilló Sonomi cuando me vio, un micrófono y auricular en su boca y oído respectivamente. —"Luces espléndida, cariño" Me dio un abrazo rápido, y una sonrisa contagiosa.

Me _sentía_ maravillosa.

¿Podría encontrar alguna fórmula para lucir así todos los días?

Esperaba que Shaoran pudiera apreciar el cambio.

Ah. Ahí iba de nuevo. Shaoran. Shaoran. Shaoran. Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a él.

—"¿Listas?" Preguntó un chico del staff. Gay, por supuesto. Las modelos nos alineamos —sí, yo me incluía, ja— y nos poníamos en la posición que ya habíamos ensayado por dos días. Los tacones no me incomodaban para nada.

Tomé una respiración sabiendo que yo era la quinta en salir.

—"Sakura," Sonomi sonrió cuando llegó mi turno —"A la cuenta de tres,"

Inspiré, no nerviosa por el público, por el temor a caerme, porque se me rompiera un tirante del sujetador. Nerviosa por la opinión de un chico. _El_ chico.

—"Uno,"

—"Dos"

Aquí iba, —"Tres,"

Las luces fueron psicodélicas cuando caminé, mis pasos más seguros de lo que nunca habían sido.

Poderosa.

Sí, definitivamente poderosa.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Evité pensar en lo que había preparado. Me sentía un poco _cursi_ al respecto, pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgarlo? Evité pensar en ello durante el corto viaje al evento de mi tío Clow y de Nadeshiko —que curiosamente, iban a estar ausentes— para no hacer detener a Wei a medio camino, exigiéndole que regresara a la mansión para no evitar borrar los rastros de las tonterías que había hecho.

Un nudo en la garganta se me había formado, y no ayudaba mucho que mis hermanas estuvieran entusiasmadas al respecto y no pudieran dejar de hablar.

Mientras tomamos nuestros asientos, sentí que el nudo sólo se apretaba más y ahora me sentía una tensión en todo mi cuerpo... Que no sabía definir si era porque me moría por ver a Sakura... o porque quería salir tan rápido de esto, junto a ella. Quizás las dos.

Escuché a Fanran decirle a Feimei que Sakura saldría pronto, y me costó un segundo enterarme que ya había modelos recorriendo la pasarela, había música y que las luces habían estallado. Vaya. Casi nunca estaba así de distraído, después de todo, eran pocas las veces a las que podía asistir a uno de estos desfiles.

De repente, sentí que todo el aire en la habitación se evaporó y mis ojos se concentraron en una mujer —no cabía duda de que lo era— cuya atmósfera era suficiente para absorber la atención de todo el público. Su caminata era sensual, con pasos largos y firmes, y a mi lado, oí chillar a mis hermanas. La diosa que estaba en este momento caminando como si hubiera nacido para recorrer las pasarelas, era Sakura. _Mi _Sakura.

Absorbí su imagen y supe que no era el único. Pero eso en este momento no me importaba. Porque aunque mi vida hubiera dependido de levantarme de mí asiento y correr, no lo hubiera podido hacer. _Honestamente. _

Hermosa era una simple palabra en comparación a su belleza. Irradiante. Bella. Atractiva. Fantástica.

Me pellizqué para poder salir de este sueño. Simplemente era demasiado para absorber.

_¿Ella _quería estar _conmigo? _ ¿Ella, que incitaba a todos los hombres que la estaban observando? ¿Ella, quien era dueña de un cuerpo de ensueño, una mente perspicaz y maquiavélica, y de un corazón gigante? _¿Ella quería estar conmigo? _

Debía ser una broma cruel. O un regalo extraordinario.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo?

—"¿No se ve estupenda?" Comentaban mis hermanas entre ellas. Nunca me había sentido orgulloso de nadie, durante mi vida, pero en ese momento me sentí completo en orgullo, porque esa chica maravillosa pronto sería _mía. _

Mía para besar. Para devorar.

Mis ojos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, y por primera vez en la noche dejé de sentirme presionado, sino más bien, me sentí hambriento. Repleto de energía y de pasión.

No despegué mis ojos de ella, hasta que volvió a esconderse hacia lo que deberían ser los camerinos. Quise gruñir al verla desaparecer, pero parte de mí se alivió al saber, que como yo, otros ya no podrían verla.

La imagen de Sakura se me quedó gravada en la mente, a fuego lento pero efectivo, que evitó que pudiera fijarme en cualquier otra de las modelos. _¿Cuál era mi problema? _ Pero era obvio.

Sakura. Ése era mi problema. Y sabía que su imagen no se borraría de mi mente, no cuando eso era lo último que deseaba.

Y más peligroso aún, creía que si aún así lo quisiera —olvidarme de ella— no lo conseguiría.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando el desfile terminó, todas las modelos se vistieron para dirigirse a la recepción que Sonomi había organizado, seguramente para _socializar._ Yo no necesitaba ir, y como le había dicho a Shaoran, lo esperaría afuera.

Para este punto, mis manos temblaban tanto, no porque la temperatura de Tokio había descendido varios grados. _No._

Nadie notaría mi ausencia de la fiesta. Nadeshiko no estaba, Clow tampoco y Sonomi estaba demasiado ocupada como para hacerlo.

Escuché pasos a mi costado, y la sola sensación de mi cuerpo, de ponerse trémulo y tembloroso, era suficiente para saber de quién se trataba. Inhalé con fuerza, intentando calmarme, pero el efecto fue contrario. Lo único que pude oler fue su perfume, que invadió cada uno de mis sentidos, dejándome deseosa de más.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, sus brazos firmes y estables. Sentí envidia. ¿No estaba tan nervioso como yo?

Pero si había creído que su abrazo me había puesto en sobrecarga... estaba equivocada.

—"¿Estás lista?" Su voz. Dios. Ronca pero sexy.

Sentí cómo mis mejillas ardieron, recordando cómo sus ojos habían caído en mí, una seducción, lenta y efectiva, que había robado el aire de mis pulmones, como si sólo los dos nos encontráramos ahí.

—"Nací estando lista," Mi frase probablemente hubiera sonado algo presuntuosa excepto que salió más bien como la frase que hubiera dicho alguien a punto de ser exterminado.

Pero Shaoran soltó una risa suave, que me hizo estremecerme. Para evitar hacer el ridículo, le di las llaves del auto de Nadeshiko, esperando que él estuviera en mejores condiciones para evitar arruinar la preciosa Mercedes.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, sus modales siempre impecables. Ésa era otra cosa que había aprendido de Shaoran. Decir que Ieran había hecho poco por educarlo en un hombre de bien, era una mentira. Lamentaba no haberme percatado de lo caballeroso y cortés que podía ser. ¿Sería porque hace no mucho había estado encargada de sacarlo de sus casillas? Ahora ése pasado se veía lejano, especialmente cuando iba a compartir lo único que había guardado como un tesoro.

No había tomado esta decisión a la ligera. No. Por supuesto que no. Shaoran era a quien yo amaba, y si podía hacer algo por los dos, para evitar que ambos cayéramos en demencia, era conceder esta pequeña pero importante parte de mí.

Estaba preparada física, emocional y psíquicamente para hacer esto. Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

El auto comenzó a trazar su camino por las avenidas, y lentamente la tensión de mi cuerpo —muy lentamente— fue disminuyendo. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? _Esto_ era mi decisión. Shaoran era mi decisión.

—"Estás...bellísima," Las palabras de Shaoran fueron a penas un susurro, pero mis sentidos estaban tan alertas, que sonaron como si las hubiera dicho en voz alta.

El color regresó a mis mejillas, mientras jugaba con mis dedos para evitar sentirme tensa.

—"Gracias," Murmuré también, y me permití echar un vistazo a su perfil. Dios, qué buen perfil.

Comenzando desde su cabello, que como siempre, estaba desordenado, de la manera más perfecta. Sabía la suavidad de ellos. Sabía lo que era sumergir mis dedos entre ese desorden y no querer salir nunca.

Sus cejas estaban relajadas, como pocas veces solía verlo. Siempre en conflicto. Siempre con alguna preocupación.

Sus ojos, más ámbares que cafés, me cautivaron por varios minutos. Casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando a través de ellos. Podía mirarlos por toda una eternidad y aún así me faltaría tiempo para disfrutarlos en plenitud.

Sus pestañas se curvaban en una forma casi femenina, que daba cierto contraste con toda la masculinidad que exultaba desde cada uno de sus poros. Su nariz era perfecta. No había otra forma cómo describirla.

Y al fin, llegué a mi parte favorita. Sus labios. Sus labios que parecían que habían sido arrebatados de Adonis mismo, y colocado para completar su perfección. Sus labios que sabían trabajar maravillas conmigo...

—"¿Sakura?" Su cara finalmente se volteó a mí, y tuve que parpadear para salir de mi aturdimiento.

—"¿Eh?"

Shaoran sonrió. Sabía que lo había estado observando.

—"Ya llegamos," Por un momento no reconocí el lugar. Por más que parpadeara, no salía de mi aturdimiento.

¿El parque Ueno?

Parpadeé, confundida.

—"¿Es aquí?" Pregunté, examinando el lugar de un lado a otro. El parque carecía de sus niños usuales, al ser tan tarde en la noche. Estaba completamente desierto.

Tragué en seco.

¿Es que acaso Shaoran se había olvidado de lo que le había dicho? Porque no había _ninguna _maldita posibilidad de que yo tuviera mi maldita primera vez en un maldito parque público.

Hubiera niños o no.

La sonrisa de Shaoran fue amplia, y aunque eso lo hizo ver más sexy aún, sólo ayudó a incrementar mi irritación.

—"Vamos," Salió del auto y tuve unos momentos para borrar mi mueca.

_Debía estar bromeando. _

Pero al verlo dirigirse a mi puerta y extenderme una mano para ayudarme a salir, supe que no era así. Era en serio. _Muy_ en serio.

Okay. Tenía dos opciones.

Opción A.

Mandarlo a volar, tomar las llaves del Mercedes, y salir huyendo de aquí, gritándole lo inconsiderado que había sido por planear algo tan _íntimo_ en un lugar _público._

Opción B.

Mandarlo a volar, tomar las llaves del Mercedes, y salir huyendo de aquí, gritándole lo inconsiderado que había sido por planear algo tan _íntimo_ en un lugar _público, después _de haber visto qué era lo que había preparado.

Decidí quedarme con la opción B, aunque eso lastimara un poco mi orgullo. ¿Tan poco valía yo para Shaoran que la primera vez que estaríamos juntos... sería en un parque?

Digo, lo del salón de clases y lo de su casa había sido... interesante. Pero un juego, nada más. Shaoran no podía _creer_ que iba en serio, ¿o sí? ¿Qué yo era del tipo 'acuéstala donde sea'?

Me sentí ser guiada a través del bosque, en medio de la oscuridad. Okay. Debía admitir que sentía curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad, incluso aunque mis planes estaban arruinados. Una vez más se probaba la teoría de: si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo. Especialmente cuando tenías que confiarle dicha tarea a un _chico._ Una vez más probaban ser más ineptos que el sexo femenino.

—"Falta poco," Susurró con tranquilidad.

Me tragué mis comentarios. Ya no estaba nerviosa. _Nada _ iba a pasar. No en un parque. _Nop._ Nones.

Pero luego, fue difícil concentrarme en cuán molesta me encontraba. Porque la mano de Shaoran me condujo con paso seguro hacia un camino de velas, en medio del bosque. La idea probablemente era más peligrosa que había visto en toda mi vida, porque seguramente un bombero se habría suicidado al ver la cantidad de velitas encendidas peligrosamente cerca de los árboles...

Pero en un solo segundo absorbí toda la imagen completa.

Y mi corazón se hinchó de... _amor._

El camino de velitas iluminaba el camino concreto hacia un círculo de cerezos en flor, que el viento se llevaba los pétalos de sus flores... directamente al lago más magnífico que existe. La luna se reflejaba de manera extraordinaria en la calma del agua y eso, no era todo.

Porque una sábana de pétalos se extendía sobre un pequeño muelle, que quedaba en el centro del lago.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No tenía palabras. Esto era lo más hermoso que había visto en todo lo que llevaba de vida y dudaba que muchas cosas pudieran superarlo.

El silencio se hizo pesado entre nosotros, mi garganta completamente cerrada. No era mentira... no tenía palabras.

Sentí a Shaoran moverse incómodamente. Mi corazón sólo se abrió más.

—"¿No te gustó?" Su voz fue calmada, pero me decía que había algo de dolor en su tono. Por un momento quise reírme. ¿Estaba bromeando? _En serio._ Alguien tenía que ser verdaderamente _estúpido_ para que algo así no le gustara. Y yo, no me consideraba estúpida.

Me volteé, porque no estaba segura de poder agradecerle lo suficiente con simples palabras. Al mirarlo a los ojos, me percaté que esto no era sólo difícil para mí, sino que también lo hacía sentir inseguro a él.

Mis manos rodearon sus mejillas, que estaban un poco frías. Mi piel tardó un instante en acoplarse a su temperatura, y una nueva corriente recorrió mi cuerpo. _Este _era Shaoran. Mi Shaoran. ¿Por qué había estado asustada? Sabía que las emociones muchas veces nos tendían trampas, que nos hacían creer cosas de las que después nos arrepentíamos. Pero en ese momento estaba más segura de Shaoran, que de si mi nombre era Sakura.

Ambos nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, aunque el destino no estuviera a nuestro favor.

Mis labios se acercaron a los suyos, de una manera única, que nunca antes había sucedido con nosotros. _Esto_ era diferente. Pero diferente no quería decir malo. Quería decir extraordinario.

Se tensó al sentir mi contacto y me pregunté qué recorría su cabeza. ¿Se sentía igual que yo? ¿Sentía lo mismo que yo hacia mí? Pero las dudas se desvanecieron, cuando lo sentí rendirse.

Sus brazos me rodearon con suavidad, y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda con tranquilidad, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo a nuestros pies.

—"Te amo," Solté en un susurro, mientras me sentía más expuesta a su mirada ambarina que nunca. Sus ojos me estudiaron con precisión, con una llama más encendida de la que le hubiera visto jamás.

Pronto, me encontré siendo levantada —era perturbador saber que yo no pesaba nada para él— Sus manos en mi cintura, mientras mis piernas rodeaban su cintura. No hubo el brillo maquiavélico que había visto en él, cada vez que nos encontrábamos así. Sólo encontré pasión, que nos inflamaba a los dos.

Fui inconsciente de los pasos que él estaba dando, porque nuestras miradas no se abandonaron, hasta que nos fusionamos en un nuevo beso y el furor entre nosotros estalló.

Su lengua invadió mi boca y contuve un grito de éxtasis cuando sentí su excitación presionada contra la mía. Aún estábamos completamente vestidos, pero sabía que no continuaría así por mucho.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando sentí que sus manos se deslizaron ya con práctica hacia mi espalda y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido. Había planeado que desvestirme sería fácil, porque todo lo interesante sucedería después de habernos quitado la ropa. Aunque era una decisión difícil desvestir_lo_ porque Shaoran se veía glorioso en esa camisa azul medianoche y sus pantalones de corte fino. Aún tenía problemas intentando quitarle la mirada de encima.

Pero pronto, al recordar cuán glorioso se lo veía sin esas prendas —la playa— no podía esperar por deshacerme de ellas.

Mis manos tomaron mente propia, mientras desabrochaban cada botón que tenía la camisa.

_Mmm. _Delicioso. Su tensión fue inmediata al verme observar su pecho descubierto ya de su camisa. Una expresión divertida iluminó su rostro pero no tuve tiempo de sonrojarme.

En vez de eso, me encontré devorando cada hora que él había gastado haciendo ejercicio, con mis labios que besaban cada esquina de la dureza de sus pectorales. Maravilloso simplemente era pálido en comparación a lo que estaba viendo.

—"Sakura," Me reprendió con voz suave, cuando mis manos continuaron con su exploración. Una sonrisa descarada se formó en mi boca antes de que pudiera retenerla. ¿Qué?

—"Todavía no," Susurró él, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro. De nuevo sentí sus manos por debajo de mi vestido y no pude contener un gruñido de frustración. ¿No tenía yo los mismos derechos que él para acariciar todo lo que quisiera?

Y sí, sabía que Shaoran tenía algo a favor de la tortura, porque aunque sabía que con sus manos podía llevarme al cielo, también sabía que con ellas podía incendiarme en deseo, algo a lo que no quería apuntarme.

Mucho menos cuando Shaoran creía que teníamos el tiempo de nuestro lado.

Pero mis pensamientos de repente fueron incoherentes cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello. No había descubierto que ése era uno de mis puntos sensibles, no sino hasta este minuto.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo: mi espalda se arqueó, mis manos se apretaron en puños y mis piernas se abrieron, todo en un segundo. Sentí que una corriente eléctrica me invadió desde la punta de mis pies hasta llegar a mi cabeza, dejándome más vulnerable y expuesta de lo que hubiera estado nunca.

Shaoran encontró la oportunidad perfecta para separarse de mí, y colocarse encima de mi cuerpo. Lentamente, me percaté que nos habíamos sentado, y que después de aquella caricia íntima hacia una de mis zonas eróticas, yo estaba acostada, cedida por completo a cualquier arranque que él tuviera conmigo.

Cuando mis piernas se abrieron, después de haber salido de mi nube de deseo, me percaté que no lo habían hecho por sí solas, sino que sus manos habían forzado la postura. Esta vez me sonrojé, porque los hábitos son difíciles de romper. Ningún hombre había llegado tan lejos conmigo como Shaoran. Nadie en el mundo me había visto tan expuesta como él.

Y se sentía bien que así fuera.

Tragué en seco cuando sentí sus labios desde mi rodilla derecha, deslizarse más adentro, hacia la parte interna del muslo. Todo el calor que me consumía se concentraba en un punto, y él se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ése.

_Oh. No._

Shaoran _no _podía estar pensando en _eso._

Me tomé un minuto para concentrarme, y estudiar su rostro, que no delataba nada, excepto concentración.

Pero sus manos lo delataron, porque en ese preciso momento, se dirigieron a mis caderas —donde estaba mi interior— y lo deslizó hasta deshacerse de él.

Mi mente gritaba desesperada _¡¡NO, NO, NO!! _

Pero al final mi cuerpo ganó la batalla _¡¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!!_

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Tenía que admitirlo. Sakura probablemente era la mujer —era curioso, pero ya no podía pensar en ella como _chica—_ más hermosa en el planeta. Al menos para mí, lo era. Y había sido extraño ver su expresión estallar de euforia cuando vio lo que había preparado. Por un breve segundo me debatí la idea de ignorar todo este asunto... Y sólo amarla de la manera en quería.

Pero esta era nuestra primera vez _juntos._ Y merecíamos algo especial, aunque el resto de nuestra relación se mantuviera furtiva.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta desde que vi sus ojos encontrar los míos, desde que su boca encontró la mía. Se sentía tan bien estar juntos que de verdad, debería ser _ilegal._ Probablemente lo era.

Una idea maquiavélica subió a mi cabeza, e ignoré el dolor que me causaba —por intenso _placer_ físico— sentir sus manos deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Era una tortura no caer en sus deseos, resistirme era casi imposible. Pero como imposible había resultado, había sido fácil descubrir que ella también tenía sus propias necesidades... que yo pensaba explotar al máximo.

Hasta el momento, durante nuestra relación, Sakura me había proporcionado más placer de lo que yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacer con ella. Sólo recordar cómo me había acariciado, sin remilgos ni ninguna clase de vergüenza, justo en nuestro salón; podía hacer que mi tensión sanguínea aumentara enloquecida.

Sí, Sakura había _nacido_ para mortificar_me_ con sólo sus ojos. Ni qué pensar de su boca o de sus manos...

Sin embargo, me había propuesto que sería yo quien tendría el poder. No por ser egoísta, sino porque era mi turno. Ella había hecho y deshecho conmigo a su antojo —no que me estuviera quejando— pero era mi oportunidad de tenerla a mi merced. No mostraría ninguna compasión, tal como ella me había demostrado que no tenía.

Mi boca se acercó a su rodilla, y el olor a dulce excitación bailó en mi nariz por un momento. Sentí que estaba a punto de probar algo diferente. Algo que nunca había probado en mi vida, y como a todo lo que Sakura se refiere, me volvería adicto a ello.

Su tensión fue inmediata cuando mis manos encontraron el elástico de su interior. Casi podía imaginármela en el mismo numerillo con el que me había atormentado durante la pasarela. Sí, era tiempo para venganza.

—"No, Shaoran" Cuando oí su queja, no pude contener una sonrisa. ¿No había yo pedido la misma amabilidad? Sus palabras podían decir que _no_, pero eran vacías, porque su cuerpo se contoneaba de la manera más excitante que hubiera visto nunca. Podía pasar toda una vida observándola así, y nunca cansarme.

—"¿No qué?" Pregunté, descartando la minúscula prenda hacia un lado.

Sakura tembló.

—"No lo hagas," Un breve sonrojo manchó sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos se cerraban como si estuviera a punto de recibir una tortura. Sabia.

—"¿Qué?" Pregunté desconcentrado completamente de nuestra pequeña conversación mientras levantaba el vestido que aún cubría la parte de su anatomía a la que quería llegar.

Estaba igual de ansioso que un chiquillo a punto de abrir su regalo de Navidad.

Sus piernas se cerraron involuntariamente y me vi forzado a mantenerlas en su posición.

Todos mis pensamientos súbitamente se evaporaron mientras observaba en asombro el paisaje que se presentaba ante mí. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que el mismo demonio maquiavélico se apoderara de mí, y no pasó un minuto hasta que me encontraba besándola ahí, en su calidez.

Sentirla estremecerse a cada una de mis caricias, fue algo más de lo que podía soportar. Su olor era fuerte por la excitación, que venía sucediendo entre nosotros desde hace tiempo, almizcle en una combinación perfecta con cerezos.

Una fotografía mental entró a mi mente, de Sakura, expuesta, rendida a mis caricias, entregada por completo a la pasión, mientras mi dedo índice exploraba su cavidad, que por su calidez me recordaba a una fogata... o a un volcán. Su voz era áspera mientras susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, y su espalda se arqueaba ante la invasión de mi dedo en su humedad.

No costó nada deslizar otro, tan húmeda que estaba. Difícil fue contener mis impulsos por sacar mis dedos y reemplazar el espacio conmigo mismo. Difícil fue ignorar que sus manos guiaban la mía hasta el lugar donde le ofrecía más placer.

Sentía las vibraciones en su cuerpo como si fuera las mías, y sabía que estaría en problemas si sus piernas continuaban insistiendo en atraparme. Mi excitación iba por niveles insospechables y me pregunté si alguna vez podría regresar a la normalidad.

A mis caricias les sumé un beso en su boca, acallando así los gemidos que me suplicaban olvidar todo acerca de dejar de ser egoísta, y sólo buscar mi propio placer.

Era una experiencia completamente nueva. El sentirse deseado y desear. Era algo aún más extraño y nuevo, el sentirse amado y amar.

Mis dedos no se apresuraron en su tarea, y conocía suficiente de anatomía como para evitar el punto más sensible en su cuerpo. Quería que esto demorara una eternidad. Había tantas emociones nuevas que absorber y creía que toda una eternidad no sería suficiente.

A pesar de mi firme resolución, encontré que mi corazón aceleró su paso, que mi cuerpo se sentía aún más caliente, que mi mente estaba frenética, justo en el momento en que percibí que Sakura estaba al límite.

Mi mano libre bajó sobre su pecho, y apreté mi agarre en una mezcla que ya habíamos practicado... dolor/placer. El ritmo frenético de sus caderas comenzó a igualar al de mi mano, mi lengua jugando con la suya.

Sabía lo que le hacía falta para llegar hasta ese momento. Con un solo toque la tendría ahí.

Terminé mi beso de forma brusca y otra vez casi caigo en delirio al oírla suspirar mi nombre.

Esta vez salió más como un grito ahogado —"¡Shaoran!" Excitado más allá de lo que creía que era posible, fui lo suficientemente sádico como para pedirle que me rogara.

—"¿Por favor, qué?" Susurré en oído.

Ayudaría un poco si sus caderas no realizaran ese baile tan perfecto...

—"Por favor, Shaoran" Me separé de ella, acariciándola aún con mis manos.

—"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura?" Sus ojos pudieron derretirme. En ellos, se escondía una pasión y deseo que no se sospechaba a simple vista. Me había convertido en experto estudiando sus expresiones faciales.

Así no lo hubiera dicho, yo se lo habría dado. Pero el que lo dijera, contribuyó a mandarme a mi infierno personal.

—"Haz que me venga," Sus palabras fueron quebradas.

Me mordí los labios para evitar besarla en ese momento. Aún no.

Con mi pulgar, le di lo que quería.

Un grito de euforia fue dejado libre y me sentí más orgulloso de mí, de lo que nunca hubiera estado. Yo, Shaoran Li, había traído a un orgasmo explosivo, a la ninfa del placer, Sakura Kinomoto.

Mi único pensamiento fue..._Wow. _

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Recuperar mi aliento probablemente me llevó un siglo. Recuperar el habla probablemente me había llevado dos. ¿Sentirme excitada de nuevo? Dos segundos.

Por más improbable que pareciera, —un orgasmo, oh— mi liberación no fue completa. En vez de sentirme saciada y cansada, me sentía famélica por recibir más. Quería más, mucho más. Pero esta vez no quería recibirlo de sus dedos, quería recibir mi placer de _él._ Quería que ambos disfrutáramos, y sabía que aunque había un aire arrogante ahora desde Shaoran, el verme así de excitada seguramente sólo había traído consecuencias sobre él. Era una reacción en cadena.

Pero yo estaba demasiado ansiosa como para tomar una decisión al respecto. No pensaba construir más tensión sobre nosotros, no queriendo arriesgar que talvez perderíamos la cordura.

—"¿Protección?" Susurré, mientras me deshacía con la mayor velocidad de mi vestido. Shaoran sólo me estudió, y me satisfizo saber que mi cuerpo le quitaba la capacidad de pensar. Era bueno saber que no era yo la única a la que le pasaba eso.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos, pero sacó una tira de condones de su bolsillo. Levanté una ceja con curiosidad. _Sólo _podía _imaginarme_ las posibilidades.

Quedando completamente expuesta, resolví que era tiempo de que ambos estuviéramos en el mismo nivel. Mis manos trabajaron más rápido de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, y tiré de sus pantalones en menos de un parpadeo. Me deshice de sus bóxers en otro.

_Mmm. Mmm. _

Observé desmemoriada, la erección que mi Shaoran portaba. No había sido sólo una teoría que mi excitación también lo incitaba. Era realidad.

Por un momento me debatí en devolverle el favor.

Pero hubo algo en su expresión, que dijo que estaba soportando mi estudio sólo por estricta fuerza de voluntad. No quería hundirlo en más dolor físico. Quería darle placer...

Mis manos se volvieron temblorosas al abrir el paquete, y teniendo sólo la teoría clara mas ninguna práctica, juzgué que mi primer intento fue bastante bueno para ser el de una principiante. Aunque mi toque sobre él no tardó ni dos segundos, Shaoran ahora, apretaba sus mandíbulas y tenía los ojos cerrados en tanta tensión que sabía que estaba al borde.

Yo estaba al borde.

De ahí, todo sucedió exquisitamente lento y no tan rápido como había creído que sería, juzgando por el nivel de excitación de ambos.

Shaoran me recostó en mi espalda y sentí la delicadeza de los pétalos en mi piel. Una brisa cálida nos envolvió y podía ver gracias a la claridad de la luna.

Shaoran colocó cada una de mis piernas a sus costados, y tomé una respiración fuerte para calmar el ritmo errático de mi corazón.

_Este era el momento. _

Esa fue la frase que no compartimos en voz alta, sino más bien estuvo presente en nuestras miradas.

Sentí su aliento tibio en mis mejillas, y no pude despegar mis ojos de su cara, cuando sentí que su dureza penetraba en mí, en lugar completamente inexplorado por nadie... y que yo se lo entregaba con toda mi voluntad.

Felicidad. Felicidad y euforia inyectadas directamente a mis venas, un breve instante de dolor, que fue continuado por la sensación más hermosa que había tenido hasta el momento.

Me sentí _completa._

Agarré a Shaoran de sus hombros, buscando seguridad.

Un suspiro de placer fue lo único que pude soltar, mientras sentía que Shaoran comenzaba a imponernos un ritmo, el ritmo más delicioso en la faz del planeta.

—"Más," Escuché que una voz decía, no sabía distinguir entre él o yo.

Pero cualquiera de los dos que hubiera soltado esa súplica, se vio satisfecha. Podía sentir a Shaoran, más adentro, más fuerte... No podía dejar de sentirlo. No quería dejar de sentirlo.

Mis piernas rodearon su cintura, y mi mente fue perdiendo la consciencia de nuestros alrededores, enfocándome sólo en el intenso placer y tensión en la que estaba sumergida.

¿Cuántas veces me había sentido inútil? ¿Incomprendida? ¿Qué no pertenecía a ningún lugar? ¿Odiada? Todos esos sentimientos negativos se borraron de mi memoria cuando encontré el cielo entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Pertenecíamos a este momento, a este lugar.

Y nadie podría quitarnos eso. No Meiling, ni Ieran, ni siquiera nosotros mismos.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No había actuado violentamente, no como había creído que lo haría. Había tomado cada onza de fuerza de voluntad que tenía mi organismo no encontrar mi placer en el momento en el que invadí su cuerpo. Había sido aún más imposible en el momento en el que toqué una frágil barrera, y que distinguía a Sakura como _mía. _Finalmente, completamente e indiscutiblemente _mía. _

En relación a coeficientes intelectuales, al menos en este momento, estaba seguro que el mío no superaba al de un gusano. Perdí la capacidad de razonamiento, sacrificándola por estas magníficas sensaciones, cada vez que me adentraba en territorio desconocido.

Busqué formas para hacer esto lento, suave, como había planeado. Por supuesto, cuando había hecho esos planes, no había contado con que la suavidad y calidez de Sakura serían —especialmente su calidez— serían así de abrasadoras. No había contado con que estaría tan gloriosamente apretado ni así de húmedo, ni que los pequeños gemidos que ella soltaba esporádicamente, serían tan eróticos. No había contado con mi propia reacción enfebrecida ni mis deseos por hallar nuestro placer lo más pronto posible.

Mis dedos se hundieron en su cabello, todavía pulsando nuestro contacto.

—"Sakura," Susurré enloquecido. ¿Qué me había hecho?

Sus caderas se pegaron a las mías y sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax.

Tenía que decirlo ahora, o de lo contrario también perdería el habla.

Me concentré en sus ojos, que me miraban, desorbitados.

—"Te... amo," Con la frase, recibí la última contracción del cuerpo de Sakura, y el mío entró en shock.

Miles de corrientes eléctricas invadieron mi columna vertebral, mi cerebro entró en sobrecarga. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo trabajó para lanzarme a una piscina de placer y ahogarme en ella.

_Te amo, Sakura. _

Ése fue mi último pensamiento, antes de lanzarme a un abismo donde la satisfacción era lo único que había.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

...

Un minuto de silencio por el alma de Sakki-Chan que ahora descansa en paz. Seguramente debe estar jugando con los conejitos en el cielo... o con los demonios en el infierno.

...

...

...

Ahora, un mensaje desde el más allá de su autora:

¿Hay conejos en el cielo? No lo sabría. Creo que en este momento todos ustedes me deben estar condenando, ja, ja, ja o alabándome... ja, ja, ja.

Wow.

Digo, wow. Fue una experiencia demasiado increíble escribir ese lemon. Fue todo lo que había esperado y más: tierno, apasionado, exquisito, romántico...

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado leerlo, así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Al fin vemos que nuestra pareja protagonista toma un paso adicional, _el paso. _Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán _después_... Mmm.

Un beso muy enorme a todas mis lectoras que nunca se desconectan del fic. Sé que es un poco decepcionante que no todas pasen a dejar sus comentarios, pero igual les agradezco a todos, aunque se queden en las sombras.

Para quienes sí dejan sus comentarios... una sorpresa les espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que se sientan preparadas.

No tengo mucho qué decir, sólo espero en verdad espero, que el capi les haya gustado y que por favor no se desenchufen porque aún falta mucho.

Un beso,

Sakki.


	24. Capítulo 23

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Me encontré mirando por la ventana, sabiendo que el paisaje no era nada que me interesara en particular. La última semana había sido... caótica en ciertas maneras, incómoda en otras y también perfecta.

Había sido caótica en el instituto, cuando el Sr. Z había estado organizando nuestro viaje de graduación. También fue caótico cuando descubrí que había pasado los exámenes con las justas. Fue caótico cuando Meiling derramó su jugo en mi blusa blanca durante el receso del día lunes, y cuando sus amiguitas se rieron por la gran mancha roja sobre la seda blanca. Fue caótico cuando me recordé que con esta misma perra desgraciada tendría que convivir durante tres largos días en una cabaña con frío que probablemente podría congelar a un oso polar.

Incómodo había sido ver que Nadeshiko finalmente había sido dada de alta del hospital, junto con las gemelas; y con Clow, todos se habían mudado al ala que tan generosamente —mis ojos rodaron— había ofrecido. Había sido incómodo soportar las preguntas de Nadeshiko, oír a las bebés llorando, soportar más preguntas de Nadeshiko y más llanto de las niñas. Había sido incómodo sentarme en la misma mesa que Ieran y Nadeshiko para cenar.

Perfecta. También había sido perfecta, debía recordarme. Comenzando por el episodio en el parque... perfecto. Mi relación con Shaoran era perfecta. Habíamos compartido más tiempo, juntos, que nunca antes... y más placer del sospechado.

Era bastante común encontrarme reviviendo todas las veces que habíamos estado juntos...

—"No lleven mucho equipaje, después de todo, será un viaje corto" Escuché un gruñido en general de mis compañeros ante las recomendaciones de nuestro director.

Me estremecí al pensar en el viaje y en el frío que haría. No era fanática de las temperaturas bajo cero. No me gustaba la humedad de la nieve. ¿Por qué el viaje tenía que ser hacia una montaña? ¿Por qué no un lugar más cálido, Hawai, por ejemplo?

Pero no me iba a quejar, particularmente porque yo era la única a la que le disgustaba la idea.

El timbre de receso fue casi un alivio, al fin la voz monótona del Sr. Z se apagó, prometiendo continuar después. Era viernes, y mañana temprano partiríamos para el estúpido resort turístico. Agradezcan mi entusiasmo.

No, no quería congelarme, no cuando podía pasar este fin de semana escapándome con Shaoran...

—"Sakura," Naoko. Inmediatamente reconocí su voz, y la encontré mirándome con preocupación. —"¿Vienes?" Sí, el timbre del receso había sonado, pero eso no significaba que yo me levantara de mi asiento, como habían hecho todos. Apreté mis dientes. Adiós momento a solas con mi novio secreto.

Avancé con ella hasta la cafetería, y envié una mirada de reojo hasta donde estaba la mesa de Shaoran. Estaba sentado con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, sus nombres desconocidos para mí. Lo vi enviarme una mirada pensativa, y supe que tenía que advertirle sobre estar más pendiente. No nos convenía levantar sospechas, no cuando Meiling estaba al acecho, y particularmente no porque en verdad no deseaba que lo nuestro terminara abruptamente. Un escalofrío me recorrió ante el pensamiento de terminar con Shaoran, la idea muy alienígena, anti natural.

Haciendo a un lado mis pensamientos oscuros — ¿ven lo que podía causar que nuestro viajecito estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina?— me senté junto a Yue, que me miró con curiosidad. En frente de mí, podía ver a Tomoyo, que por una vez en la vida estaba separada de Eriol. Mi mirada volvió a caer en la mesa de Shaoran, y supe que el novio de Tomoyo estaba ahí.

—"Así que," Comencé, sin dignarme a retrasarme en formalidades —"¿qué piensan hacer en el viaje?"

Yukito sonrió jovialmente —"¿Qué te hace creer que vamos a hacer algo?"

Estreché mi mirada. ¿En verdad creían que me iba a tragar esa mierda?

Pero Yue habló antes de que pudiera replicar —"Esa perra Li se metió con Tomoyo,"

Fruncí mi ceño. Esperen, esperen. Mi mirada cayó sobre Tomoyo, que la esquivó al inmediato. No me había percatado... _Tan irresponsable. Tan idiota. _Ahora, Tomoyo exponía una linda mejilla moreteada. Sí. Si pensaban que lo mío y Meiling era malo, —porque me lanzaba jugo y yo le hundía el cabello en mayonesa— lo de Tomoyo y Meiling era aún peor. Era violento. Las dos se odiaban con tanta pasión que creo que el odio de Meiling hacia mí no era por mi relación con Shaoran, sino más bien, era un pálido reflejo de su desprecio a Tomoyo, una chica de mi grupo de amigos.

Por supuesto, Naoko, Yamazaki, Yukito y Yue odiaban a Meiling tanto como yo. _Shaoran_. Shaoran tampoco la aguantaba.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a salir de la órbita terrestre.

'_Eres mía, Sakura'_

Ah. Su voz.

Yukito chasqueó sus dedos y me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Me había sucedido esto con frecuencia durante toda la semana.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, —"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

Okay. Shaoran no tenía que enterarse de mis actividades clandestinas en contra de su prometida. ¿Verdad, verdad? Sí. Definitivamente no sería bueno que supiera que le habíamos quebrado la pierna —de la cual no se recuperaba del todo—.

Todos en la mesa sonrieron.

Vaya. En verdad tenían planeado algo fuerte. No que me desagradara.

—"Vamos, pueden confiar en mí," Tomoyo me flasheó una mirada de duda. Síp. Eriol y Tomoyo eran los únicos en saber de lo mío con Shaoran.

_Shaoran. Ah. _

¡Vamos, Sakura! ¿Podrías concentrarte, por favor? Tus amigos pueden estar considerando que eres demasiado estúpida para unirte al club.

Naoko habló con voz profesional, antes de darle un mordisco a su manzana.

—"Es tu compañera de cabaña, ¿no?" _Eso_ era algo que _no_ tenían que recordarme. Como si fuera fácil de _olvidar_ que tu peor enemiga compartirá habitación contigo.

Rodé mis ojos —"Así que me van a necesitar, después de todo"

Yue se encogió de hombros. —"En realidad no. Pero tu ayuda apresuraría el proceso,"

Yukito también se encogió de hombros. A veces eran tan iguales que asustaban. No ayudaba mucho que fueran hermanos.

—"Bueno, supuse que podrías ayudarnos, después de lo que Meiling te hizo el otro día," Era raro ver a Yukito con un ceño fruncido —"Y lo que piensa hacerte, también"

Apreté mis mandíbulas. —"¿Saben algo?"

Yamazaki dejó de comer y me contestó —"Tú sabes, no debe ser una coincidencia que las dos sean roomies,"

Tomé una fuerte respiración. Otra razón para odiar el concepto del viaje.

Ni qué decir que Shaoran y yo tendríamos que olvidarnos de nuestros encuentros furtivos por la mansión. Por. Tres. Días.

—"¿Me van a decir el plan o no?" Sí. Sé que había prometido enderezar mis caminos. Tanto por las gemelas, como por Nadeshiko, que aún se encontraba delicada, como por Shaoran... y por mí misma. Pero toda regla tenía su excepción y Meiling era la mía. Había dejado un lado mis días de aventurera, pero no cuando de hundirla en el fango —o en este caso, _nieve,_ ugh— se trataba.

Aprovecharía todas mis oportunidades.

—"Okay. Pero una vez que estás dentro, estás dentro" Rodé mis ojos ante la inseguridad de Yue y por un momento sentí pánico. ¿Habían notado el cambio que había en mí?

Aparentemente, sí. Sólo rogaba que no fuera porque estaban al tanto de mi relación clandestina con el capitán de baloncesto del instituto.

—"Juro solemnemente participar en esta travesura," Sólo esperaba que de travesura no tuviera nada, y sólo pudiera romperle la _otra _pierna.

No había esperado que Tomoyo fuera la mente siniestra detrás del plan.

—"Crees... ¿que puedas ponerle un somnífero, tú sabes, en alguna bebida o algo?"

Fruncí mi ceño. No. Eso, no. Por todo lo que sabía, el supuesto "somnífero" bien podía ser un veneno, y sería yo enviada a la cárcel en vez de ella.

—"Nop," Dije en contra de mis instintos. —"Eso no podrá ser,"

Tomoyo lució ligeramente desanimada. —"¿Laxante, talvez?"

Crucé mis brazos, y una sonrisa lenta marcó mis rasgos. _Yo_ podía comprar el laxante. No necesitaba confiar en Tomoyo. Era una buena idea.

—"Chicas, chicas. Están perdiendo la perspectiva." Naoko nos interrumpió, con su ceño fruncido —"¿Cómo vamos a hacer que Meiling vea a Sakura besando a su novio, si está pegada al retrete?" No bien mis oídos escucharon las palabras, y mi alma cayó al piso. Mis ojos se abrieron, juro, para salirse con un 'plop'. Mi mirada fue descontrolada cuando observé a Tomoyo. ¡Traición!, gritaba mi mente, pero fue calmada porque vi inocencia en los ojos amatistas… De hecho, lucía tan sorprendida como yo.

Así que esto dejaba sólo una posibilidad. Después de todo, Shaoran y yo no habíamos estado tan bien escondidos en el salón como habíamos creído.

Tomé una nueva respiración, y arrugué mi nariz en disgusto. _Cool, _Sakura. Sé _cool._

—"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Besarme _yo_ con ese gran saco de músculos sin cerebro? ¡Podría ser contagioso!" Arrugué más mi nariz en disgusto, imaginando que era el Profesor Munster al que besaba. _Nunca_ hubiera conseguido una expresión de asco en mi cara si imaginaba a Shao...

¡No te distraigas!

Naoko se encogió de hombros. —"Prometiste que participarías en la travesura" Casi pude soltar un suspiro de alivio. Ellos no sospechaban.

Pero igual querían que lo hiciera. Solté una risita nerviosa, —"¿Por qué no hacemos algo más sano? ¿Qué tal quemar algunas cabañas? ¿O el hotel? ¿Por qué no la asfixiamos con gas?" Pregunté, comenzando a sentir desesperación. _Esto era lo último que quería. _

Yue levantó una ceja, —"Queremos verla _morir_, Sakura. Ella es hierba mala. Nunca muere si la quemas, la asfixias o la arrancas. Necesitamos verla _sufrir,"_

Me mordí los labios, y negué —"¿Qué te hace pensar que ese idiota va a querer besar_me? _Por todo lo que sé, soy una escoria, igual que todos nosotros," Era un buen argumento. Nosotros éramos los desadaptados de la escuela. Y el grupo de Shaoran hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar a mis amigos. A veces, yo no podía clasificar en el mismo grupo.

—"Sakura tiene razón," Dijo Tomoyo entre dientes.

Asentí, luciendo más segura de mí misma —"Además, ¿qué pensaría mi novio al respecto, si se llegara a expandir el rumor?" Me estremecí al imaginar que Shaoran supiera que nos había delatado a propósito por una estúpida vendetta hacia Meiling.

—"¿Vas a participar o no?" Preguntó Yue, irritado.

Fruncí mi ceño —"¿No podemos hacer algo más?"

Yukito sonrió —"Podríamos. Pero tendría que ser elaborado, y no tenemos el tiempo necesario,"

Fue Yamazaki quien dijo mis pensamientos. —"No hay tiempo. No podemos arriesgarnos. ¿Puede esperar la venganza hasta después del viaje?"

La pregunta no iba dirigida a mí sino a Tomoyo. Y ella asintió. Solté una respiración que había contenido.

Un nuevo estremecimiento me recorrió al imaginarme siendo descubierta junto a Shaoran. El infierno que se congelaría.

Envié una mirada nerviosa sobre mi hombro hasta la mesa de Shaoran.

Síp.

Muy congelado.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Recordé que era difícil escaparme de las reuniones de los viernes junto a los chicos. Con Sakura había una regla tácita: encuentros en el salón durante el receso. Pero cuando comenzaba a disculparme sobre tener que ir a la biblioteca, la vi entrar en la cafetería junto con esa amiga que usaba lentes y carga siempre un gran libro.

—"Yo, Shaoran..." Comenzó a decirme Eriol, una nueva estrategia para nuestro siguiente partido.

Pero estaba fuera de mi capacidad de pensar, al haber visto las ondas del cabello de Sakura, las mismas que sólo hace unas horas, o las piernas que ocultaba tras su jean, que me habían rodeado en la cintura, mientras me enterra...

—"¡Shaoran! ¿Me estás escuchando?" Parpadeé, sorprendido de que otra vez me hubiera sucedido. Los recuerdos demasiados fuertes me sumergían en sueños, ya sea que estuviera dormido o no.

Sakura estaba en mi sistema. Respiraba, comía, dormía por ella. Mi adicción por ella antes de haber hecho el amor con ella, había sido platónica en comparación a lo que sentía ahora. Si me hubieran pedido que me lanzara de un edificio por ella, habría preguntado: ¿desde qué piso?

Eriol finalmente se dio por vencido. De hecho, todos lo hicieron. Nadie intentó hablar conmigo durante lo que quedaba de receso, ni siquiera para preguntarme qué diablos sucedía conmigo.

Logré salir de mis pensamientos, sólo para percatarme que debía pegarle una visita relámpago al detective, para asegurarme que estaba buscando cualquier evidencia que me hacía falta para renunciar a mi compromiso con Meiling.

Y tal como lo había prometido, al regresar al salón, el director, el Sr. Zhang, continuaba dando sus recomendaciones para que nuestro viaje saliera sin "tropiezos". Por supuesto, nadie lo escuchaba.

Mis oídos, sin embargo, intentaron escuchar algo más interesante. A un par de asientos de distancia, estaban Tomoyo y Sakura conversando, cada una con una expresión severa en el rostro. Eran las únicas que conversaban, ya que todos los demás estaban reducidos ya sea a dormir o a desvariar en sus propios pensamientos.

Sentí curiosidad. ¿Sakura habría comentado lo nuestro con alguien? Eriol y Tomoyo eran los únicos que sabían, según mi conocimiento. ¿Le estaría contando a Tomoyo cuántos orgasmos le había dado? Sonreí con arrogancia, sin poder evitarlo, para nada avergonzado de nuestra intimidad.

Pero la distancia era suficiente como para que mis oídos sólo pudieran atrapar ciertas palabras, seguramente las que llevaban el énfasis en las oraciones.

—"Tú... idea..." Escuché a Sakura susurrar, consiguiendo alterar a Tomoyo lo suficiente como para hacer que hablara más fuerte. Observé a mis alrededores. Nadie estaba prestando atención.

—"¡Por supuesto que _no_ fue mi idea!" Se defendía Tomoyo de alguna acusación.

Sakura la miró como si dudara —"Les dijiste..." Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar en susurros?

—"¡No!" Tomoyo no andaba en lo mismo, así que supe que era más probable que me enterara del argumento por palabras de ella. —"¡No haría eso!"

No vi la expresión de Sakura, —"¿Crees... divertido?"

—"No. No dije nada. ¡Nadie sabe nada!" Fruncí mi ceño. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—"De dónde... sugerencia, ¿entonces?"

Tomoyo lució irritada. —"¿Crees que lo sé? Creo que fue ocurrencia de Naoko. _Jamás_ les hubiera pedido algo así..."

Alcancé a ver una sonrisa burlona, de reojo, en la cara de Sakura —"Sería...quebrarle...pierna"

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros —"Más como quebrarle la columna vertebral,"

Sakura volvió a sonreír, y con eso terminó el breve intercambio entre ellas, dejándome más en las sombras de lo que hubiera pensado.

No sabía si Sakura querría que me enterase de este asunto, pero hice una anotación mental para preguntarle más tarde.

Ahora, si podía concentrarme lo suficiente, como para crear una nueva jugada para practicar con el equipo, sería ideal...

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Entré en la casa de puntillas. No quería toparme ni con Feimei, Fanran o Fuutie. Ni que se diga Ieran. Así que, pasando a Wei —a quien saludé pero no inicié una conversación— subí las escaleras corriendo, hacia el ala de la mansión en la que ahora vivíamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para que Nadeshiko se recuperara y pudiéramos regresar a nuestra casa?

Tenía que admitirlo, hoy había sido un día de perros y agradecía que no hubiera tenido que acercarme a la empresa de Nadeshiko —en donde ahora yo también trabajaba— porque ella me había concedido permiso por el estúpido viaje.

Caminé con tranquilidad, una vez que estuve en el corredor, fui directamente a la habitación de Nadeshiko. No podía entrar primero a mi habitación y después visitarla, porque mi madre era especialmente vulnerable al olor de Spi.

No me molesté en tocar la puerta.

—"Madre," Nadeshiko levantó la cara al verme, y vi que estaba alimentando a una de las gemelas... ¿Ruby? Sí.

Me acerqué a la cama en donde ambas estaban, y más allá pude ver a Luna. La tomé en mis brazos, y sentí que mis nervios se aliviaban al sentirla conmigo. Había aprendido a diferenciar a las gemelas. Luna tenía un lunar en su mejilla derecha y Ruby tenía la copia exacta de ese lunar —minúsculo—, pero en su pulgar. Era prematuro decir que el futuro podría distinguirlas por esa diferencia... pero por ahora servía.

—"Sakura, regresaste temprano, cariño" Apreté mis dientes, no por el comentario de Nadeshiko, que era inocente, sino al recordar _por qué_ había regresado pronto.

—"Sí," Solté sin pensarlo mucho, mientras arrullaba a mi hermana.

—"Me acabó de llegar el catálogo," Agradecí el cambio de tema. El catálogo era una revista que incluía los modelos de las creaciones de mi madre, junto con varias fotografías de las modelos en la pasarela. Éste no era para el público, sino más bien para almacenar.

Nadeshiko señaló hacia su velador, en donde estaba un libro grueso. Me acerqué a ello, y dejé a Luna en la cama, junto a Nadeshiko.

Respiré para calmarme. Hoy había _apestado. _El peor día de la semana, definitivamente.

No sólo mis amigos habían sugerido que besara al prometido de Shaoran, sino que habían estado a punto de descubrir nuestro secreto.

Tomoyo _tenía _que haber mentido sobre no decirles ni insinuarles nada.

Después, por más que lo había tratado, no había conseguido hablar con Shaoran. _Necesitaba _advertirlo sobre esta situación. Pero no, el niño se había desaparecido sobre la faz del planeta tierra justo después de que sonara el timbre de salida.

Y la cereza en mi helado del día, había sido ser casi atropellada por Meiling, al salir del instituto, en el parqueadero, justo cuando estaba cruzando para subirme al Mercedes.

Una cosa era cierta, después de todo. Meiling me odiaba y algo turbio se traía entre manos... casi podía sentirlo. ¿Sería paranoia mía?

Revisé las páginas, una a una, hasta que me encontré entre ellas. Me sentí orgullosa al verme en varias fotografías. Casi no parecía ser yo.

—"Sakura, Sonomi me ha dicho que ha recibido varias llamadas..." Nadeshiko continuó hablando, pero no puedo decir que presté mucha atención, porque estaba pendiente de ver las fotografías. Wow.

—"¿Me estás escuchando?" Fruncí el ceño.

—"¿Qué?"

Nadeshiko suspiró, —"Deberías prestar más atención a lo que la gente te dice, hija. No es muy cortés que te pierdas en el espacio cuando alguien te está dirigiendo la palabra,"

Me crucé de brazos, levantándome para irme. _No necesitaba de esto. _No hoy, al menos.

Pero le concedía a Nadeshiko que había incitado mi curiosidad.

Volvió a suspirar y se repitió —"Sonomi dice que ha recibido varias llamadas de nuestros colegas de otras compañías. Hay varios diseñadores que están interesados en contratarte a ti y a un par de modelos más..."

Tomé aire ante la sorpresa. ¿Había diseñadores interesados en contratar_me?_

Antes de que pudiera hacer mi baile de victoria, decidí preguntar a Nadeshiko.

—"¿Y dónde serían los trabajos?" Podía usar dinero extra. Sabía que Nadeshiko me estaba pagando ahora, por ser asistente de Sonomi en el área de coordinación, pero...

Nadeshiko suspiró, como si la idea le causaba horror, —"Fuera de Japón. Esta vez invitamos diseñadores internacionales, al ser la primera vez que lanzábamos una línea de ropa interior... Hay una agencia interesada en prepararte. Por supuesto, está en París,"

Mi entusiasmo murió tan rápido como nació. Aún así, no pude evitar preguntar.

—"¿Y qué tal la paga?"

Algo resplandeció en los ojos de Nadeshiko. ¿Melancolía, quizás?

—"Sonomi cree que tienes potencial para ser top model," Abrí mi boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Eran legendarias las cantidades de dinero que una top model podía cobrar. La posibilidad nunca había entrado a mi mente, mi meta siempre ser diseñadora como mi madre. Pero... ¿top model? ¿Yo? Hasta ahora, el modelaje había sido considerado por mí como un hobby. Seguro, era divertido, podía hacer algo de dinero extra, y nada más.

Recordé que Nadeshiko no era la primera en mencionarlo. Kero también lo había dicho.

Al ver que no decía nada, Nadeshiko habló con suavidad.

—"Quizás, después de que te gradúes... puedes aceptar alguna propuesta," Tragué en seco. Para la graduación faltaba algo como dos semanas, quítale o ponle un día o dos. Ya había dado los exámenes, y aunque no me graduaría con honores, _sí_ lo haría.

Me mordí los labios, incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

¿Esta era una forma sutil de Nadeshiko para echarme de su vida, finalmente? ¿Sólo había esperado que me graduara del instituto, para hacerlo? No quise sentir el mismo resentimiento de siempre, pero era desconfiada.

De repente, encontré mi lengua —"¿Y tú qué crees al respecto?"

Nadeshiko lució dolorida. Quizás esta idea no le gustaba del todo. Quizás _ella_ no quería alejarme. Quizás _sí_ tenía potencial.

—"Creo, hija, que es innato en ti. Dios sabe que no sacaste mi coordinación, porque sino serías un desastre. ¿Considerarás la opción? Estamos hablando de grandes cifras..." Sabía que a ella no le gustaba. Sí veía potencial en mí, pero no quería enviarme fuera del país, fuera de su cuidado. A sus ojos, seguramente yo estaba tan indefensa como Ruby o Luna.

Decidí que esto era más de lo que podía soportar por un día. Esto era importante, y en este momento no tenía la cabeza para analizarlo.

—"Lo pensaré," Terminé con una sonrisa, que seguramente luciría cansada. _Estaba_ cansada.

—"¿Tienes todo listo para tu viaje? ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el instituto?" Rodé mis ojos. Maldito viaje.

—"Sí, ya tengo las maletas empacadas. Tengo que salir de aquí a las siete de la mañana,"

Nadeshiko dudó —"Sé que Wei llevará a Shaoran. ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?" Ante la mención de su nombre, una oleada de placer me recorrió y un escalofrío subió a mi espalda.

—"Sí," Finalicé, decidiendo que era hora de darme un buen baño con muchas, muchas burbujas.

Salí de la habitación de mi madre, y entré a la mía.

Ahora, si podía concentrarme lo suficiente para reconocer el baño...

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Respiré con fuerza, intentando calmarme. Esto _no podía_ estar pasando.

—"No he encontrado evidencia suficiente, Sr. Li. Probablemente lo único que tengo hasta ahora es que es una joven muy problemática y conflictiva. Hoy mi asistente trajo un video sobre cómo intentó arrollar a una chica en el parqueadero. Claro, también pudo ser por accidente, pero el hecho de que no se haya disculpado, nos da a pensar que lo hizo intencionadamente... Claro, un _casi _no sirve de mucho,"

Semanas habían pasado... y aún así, el detective que había contratado no había encontrado _nada_, absolutamente nada sobre Meiling. Nada que pudiera demostrar que era una pésima prometida y una terrible futura esposa.

Me levanté de mi silla, sabiendo que no serviría de nada degollar al detective.

—"Gracias. Siga intentándolo," La presión estaba en mi cuello. La sentía a medida de que iban pasando los días. Con la graduación, se acercaba mi cumpleaños dieciocho, haciendo que nuestra boda —argh— también se acercara. Sabía que los preparativos estaban casi listos. Y Meiling no dejaba de recordármelo.

Por un momento quise detener el tiempo. No permitir que avanzara. Sakura y yo estaríamos juntos y no tendría que enfrentar las responsabilidades que caerían sobre mí, cuando recibiera el cargo de jefe de la familia.

Al llegar a la casa, era ya tarde, casi la hora de la cena. Sakura ya debía haber llegado. La anticipación que me había inundado todo el día, volvió de repente, al saber que la vería.

Wei fue el primero en notar mi presencia —"Señorito Shaoran, buenas noches," Arrugué la nariz al ver su sarcasmo. Ésa era su manera sutil de decirme las cosas.

—"Buenas noches, Wei," Contesté con una sonrisa, sólo porque acordarme de Sakura era suficiente para aliviar mi ánimo.

—"¿Dónde andaba? Ya casi es la hora de la cena," Gruñí ante la pregunta. Las cosas habían ido no por el camino que yo había esperado.

Pero en vez de responder, hice una pregunta —"¿Sabes si Sakura ya llegó?" Tomé ese pequeño riesgo, a sabiendas de que Wei no sería quien diría algo.

—"Llegó temprano. Debe estar en su habitación, ya que no la he visto bajar," No quise analizar la expresión que Wei llevaba en el rostro, porque en lo único que pude pensar fue en la tensión que invadió mi cuerpo. _Sakura._

—"Gracias," Dije mientras subía las escaleras.

En vez de seguir mi ruta usual hasta mi habitación, seguí hasta la de Sakura. Para este momento, ya conocía el camino como si lo tuviera tatuado en la palma de mi mano.

Entre en la habitación, sin molestarme en tocar. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Había planteado en mi lista varias opciones, las misma que iban desde organizar sus maletas —era curioso cuán irritada se sentía con respecto al viaje— hasta alimentar a su gato. Pero nunca había esperado encontrarla dormida.

Me lamenté no haberla visto nunca dormir—al menos no al detalle—. Con sus ojos cerrados —los mismos que siempre me distraían de cualquier facción en su rostro— busqué en cada rincón de su cara. Sus cejas eran delgadas, perfiladas sólo para acentuar la belleza de sus ojos, sus pestañas eran abundantes, su piel pálida y frágil en sus mejillas. Extrañé el sonrojo que últimamente las caracterizaba.

Bajando por su nariz, encontré la segunda parte de su cara que me encantaba, aparte de sus ojos. Sus labios, rojos, llenos eran una invitación que no pude negarme.

Habiendo cerrado la puerta, y después de mi estudio, decidí que no sería peligroso besarla. Y si lo fuera, habría entregado todo por hacerlo.

Justo cuando nuestras narices se toparon, y cuando más tentado a despertarla estaba, sus ojos se abrieron, sin ningún esfuerzo. Sólo se abrieron. No había sorpresa, ni reproche. Sólo deleite.

—"Shaoran," Respiré su aroma, que era más fuerte de lo normal. Seguramente había tomado una ducha y se había acostado a dormir.

—"Hola," Solté patéticamente, puesto que si yo no la había sorprendido a ella, definitivamente yo sí había quedado sorprendido.

Uní finalmente mis labios a los suyos, mientras miles de imágenes se colaban en mi mente. Sakura, debajo de mí. Sakura, besándome. Ella y yo juntos.

Pronto, supe que el beso debía terminar.

—"¿Qué haces aquí?" Parpadeó, finalmente luciendo confundida. —"Creí que nos veríamos hoy en la noche..."

Sonreí. Eriol decía que mi sonrisa le deba asco, y seguramente debería serlo, ya que si yo sonreía tan estúpidamente como él mismo lo hacía cada vez que veía a Daidouji, entonces _yuck. _

—"Sí, a no ser de que quieras hacer algo más importante," Me encogí de hombros, como si no me importara, cuando la realidad era precisamente lo contrario.

—"¡No!" Soltó un grito ahogado, que me hizo reír. Era bueno saber que no era yo el único que se sentía literalmente _desesperado. _

—"Quería verte," Confesé. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo de alarma, y ahora se calmaron.

—"Te extrañé," La oí soltar, mientras me sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

Fruncí mi ceño —"También yo. ¿Qué pasó hoy en el receso?" Todavía me sentía irritado porque ella me había dejado plantado.

La vi suspirar, —"Mis amigos tenían un plan maquiavélico entre manos. _Tenía _que detenerlos,"

Me quedé callado, así que ella elaboró —"Meiling... se ha estado metiendo con Tomoyo, Shaoran. Y a mis amigos no les gusta. Por desgracia para Meiling, también lo ha hecho conmigo," Apreté mis dientes ante el breve recordatorio. Todavía quería degollarla por lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

Se acarició la frente, como si tuviera jaqueca —"Quieren venganza. _Por supuesto," _

Fruncí mi ceño. Si los amigos de Sakura querían venganza, podía imaginarme cómo se sentía ella. Parecía que no era la misma Sakura que yo conocía, si su lema no era 'ojo por ojo'.

—"Habían formulado un plan estúpido y tenía que detenerlos. Eso era todo," La vi moverse incómoda, y finalmente salí de mi silencio.

—"¿Y qué plan era ése?"

La vi soltar una sonrisa, lenta, gutural y levantó las cejas, sugestivamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi nuca. Por un momento olvidé todo acerca de lo que estábamos hablando.

—"Querían que me acostara con su prometido," Se rió, seguramente ante su propio chiste, —"Pero los convencí de que eso sería imposible. Tendríamos que hacer algo que _ya_ no estuviera haciendo," Su risa bailó por toda la habitación.

Sentí su cuerpo acercarse al mío y me maldije por ser tan sensitivo. ¿Por qué no podía tenerla cerca sin que fuera una tentación para mi cordura?

—"La cena será dentro de pocos minutos," Intenté recordarle, sin yo tampoco querer que se detuviera en su avance. Bastaron cinco segundos para ella me hubiera vencido y me hubiera tumbado sobre mi espalda, y estuviera sentada a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo.

¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿Sabía qué efecto causaba en mí? ¿Por eso lo hacía? ¿O lo hacía precisamente porque lo ignoraba?

Sea porque fuera que lo hiciera, la escuché murmurar en mi oído.

—"Apuesto a que terminas en _pocos minutos,_" Imitó mi voz de una manera graciosa, no tan graciosa que me hiciera olvidar lo que había dicho. Sentí que el animal que tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo finalmente salía de su jaula.

—"¿Serviría de algo que intentara detenerte?" Mordí mis labios al sentir sus pequeñas manos deslizarse por mi pecho.

—"No, no mucho. Puedes intentarlo, si eso te hace sentir mejor," La vi sonreír cínica, sus manos finalmente en el botón de mis jeans.

Apreté mis mandíbulas sabiendo que ésta era otra de mis batallas perdidas. Pero de alguna u otra manera, sabía que terminaría ganando.

Y ganara o perdiera, llegaría a la cima.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Bajar a la tradicional cena de todos los días de Ieran, con una sonrisa, era algo no usual en mí. La cena usualmente me recordaba que mi madre todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente recuperada como para bajar unas cuantas escaleras. O que era lo suficientemente cobarde como para apoyarse en ese hecho, para dejarme a la deriva del escrutinio de Ieran. Cualquiera de las dos probabilidades me hacía enojar, así que era obvio, que no sonreía.

Pero hoy era diferente. Me sentía revitalizada, aunque era cierto que no completamente satisfecha. Cierto, me sentía satisfecha por lo que Shaoran había padecido —lento y angustioso, ésas eran las palabras que más podían describir— pero me había quedado frustrada en otros niveles. Cierto era que habían sólo pocos minutos, como él había dicho, y cierto también era lo que _yo_ había dicho.

Sabía que lo que había hecho con Shaoran, probablemente no era muy ético. No quería que me presionara más sobre el asunto de la venganza de mis amigos. Y había soltado una mentirilla o dos. Mentirilla número uno: _no_ había ido a la cafetería porque quería detenerlos. Había ido para _enterarme_, porque estaba dispuesta a colaborar. Mentirilla número dos: mis amigos sólo habían pedido que lo besara... lo cual lo haría con mucho gusto. Sonreí para mí misma, mientras bajaba de las escaleras. Era obvio que un hombre no podía pensar, cuando habían otras distracciones de por medio. Y estaba contenta de poder ofrecer esas distracciones.

Por supuesto, mi sonrisa no duró mucho. No cuando me percaté que Meiling se encontraba sentada junto a Ieran. Todavía estaba _furiosa_ con ella. ¡Me había intentado atropellar! Digo, eso es algo difícil de ignorar.

—"Buenas noches a todos," Solté en un murmullo, que de no ser por las diversas respuestas que obtuve, habría creído que no podían escucharme.

—"Sakura," Saludó Ieran, con algo más de entusiasmo de lo normal. Tomé asiento junto a Fanran, mientras esquivaba la mirada alucinada en la expresión de Shaoran y la desdeñosa en la cara de Meiling.

Me desconecté por completo de la conversación, tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenía de presentarle mi puño a la cara de Meiling.

Shaoran fue el primero en retirarse de la mesa, justo antes de que el postre apareciera. Volví a contener una sonrisa de satisfacción. En verdad, lucía... mmm... ¿cuál era la palabra?... _Drenado. _Quise reír ante mi propio chiste personal.

Por supuesto, tenía que esperar unos minutos.

Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

Escuché a Meiling chillar por la excitación. Decidí prestar atención.

—"¿Ya está el vestido? ¡Es fantástico! ¿Puedo probármelo? He estado haciendo esta dieta de perder tres kilos en una semana... Creo que está funcionando pero—,"

Cometí el atrevimiento de interrumpir. —"¿Vestido? ¿Qué vestido?" Todas las presentes me miraron como si de repente me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, o me hubiera rapado la que ya tengo. Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei, Ieran y Meiling abrieron sus bocas formando una perfecta 'o' pero nadie articuló una palabra.

Ieran fue la primera en salir de su estupefacción, —"Para la boda de Meiling con Shaoran, por supuesto, cariño." Soltó descuidadamente, mientras ahora de dirigía a Meiling, —"Sería bueno que te probaras ahora el vestido, querida. Sakura y Nadeshiko saben bastante sobre moda, quizás podrían ayudarte a corregir algunos detalles o darte el visto bueno,"

Fui casi inconsciente de lo mencionado después. Para mí, lo único que había era un gran zumbido en mi cabeza, imposible de ignorar.

Me vi siendo guiada por Fuutie, que parloteaba animadamente sobre su propio vestido de dama. Cuando salí de mi estupor, me percaté del hermoso vestido que usaba un maniquí, que definitivamente no tenía las mismas medidas de Meiling. Quizás hubiera hecho algún comentario sarcástico, pero... mi cerebro se había transformado en gelatina y habían lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse.

El breve momento en el que Meiling entró a probarse el vestido, el nudo en mi garganta se transformó en yunque, y luché contra el impulso de echarme al piso y llorar desconsoladamente. Pero antes de eso, tenía que confirmar una última duda.

—"¿Y cuándo es la fecha para el feliz matrimonio?" Nadie detectó mi sarcasmo.

Fue Fuutie quien sonrió con la respuesta. —"Dentro de dos semanas, después de vuestra graduación, en el cumpleaños dieciocho de Shaoran. ¿No es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo? Pareciera que fuera ayer cuando el mocoso recién cumplía uno..." Fuutie decidió dar un paseo por la ruta de las memorias, y probablemente la hubiera escuchado, si las ganas de vomitar no fueran tan inmediatas, si no quisiera llorar y humillarme a mí misma, y si los deseos de suicidarme no fueran tan fuertes.

Pero mis miedos todavía no se habían materializado hasta que vi emerger de la habitación a la futura novia.

Era verdad que lucía como un rollo de sushi, y que el blanco sólo la hacía lucir pálida y con el cabello demasiado negro. Era cierto que había adelgazado, porque ahora el vestido _le entraba. _Parecía querer explotar. ¿Por qué le habrán hecho un vestido tan pequeño? Yo era tres veces más delgada que Meiling y dudaba que me quedara bien. No vayas ahí, Sakura. _Ése _ nunca será tu vestido.

Y así de rápido regresó mi amargura. Velozmente, con oleadas de arrepentimiento por enterarme y de venganza porque Shaoran se había guardado este pedacito de información.

Podía entender por qué Shaoran no me había dicho nada. Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaría _furiosa, _y que aunque lo amaba con todo mi corazón... lo nuestro no podía ser.

Tácitamente o no, nuestro límite había sido su boda. Y ahora el límite tenía fecha.

Mi corazón se comprimió en mi pecho, y sentí que toda la sangre de mi cabeza, bajaba hasta mis pies. Kero me había advertido de esto. Kero también me conocía, y sabía que yo reaccionaría así. ¿Por qué nunca lo escuchaba?

En ese momento me percaté de todos los errores que había cometido e ignorado, al involucrarme con Shaoran. La palabra _comprometido_ nunca había sonado tan tajante, para mí. Pero verla a Meiling vestida con la misma prenda con la que sería entregada a Shaoran, _mi _ Shaoran, era demasiado.

Sentí unas ganas incontenibles de gritar mi ultraje, de romper la seda blanca, de arrancarle de la cabeza el velo y hacérselo añicos. Quería arrancarle cada uno de esos cabellos insípidos, quería tumbarle los dientes. ¡Quería matarla!

Por supuesto, ésa no era su culpa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shaoran había permitido que me enamorara de él, a sabiendas que lo nuestro no podía durar? ¿Por qué elevarme tanto, si luego me iba a lanzar contra el suelo? ¿Por qué había dejado que le diera todo de mí, si pensaba desecharme luego? ¿Valía tan poco para él? ¿Sus palabras eran vacías, y como eran lo que yo quería escuchar, había obviado la mentira camuflada entre sus dulces palabras? ¿Era yo sólo un instrumento disponible para su placer?

Otra posibilidad me dejó congelada en mi asiento.

Quizás Shaoran no me había dicho nada sobre la boda, no porque planeaba dejarme, sino, quizás, todo lo contrario. Quizás creía que podríamos continuar igual, hubiera boda o no. Después de todo, él ya estaba siéndole infiel a Meiling conmigo, ¿qué importaba si tuviera un anillo en el dedo, o no?

Si eso era lo que creía, estaba _muy _equivocado. Sabía que con él no había tenido límites —de lo contrario no estaría en esta horrible posición— pero eso no significaba que _no_ los tenía.

Y mi límite era éste.

Sentí que mi corazón se rompió en el mismo instante de la resolución.

Shaoran y yo no podríamos hacer nada, porque él se casaría con otra.

No es como si no tuviera opciones. Se podía decir que 'sí' o que 'no'. Y él, al permitir que los arreglos continuaran —el vestido era prueba de ello— sin duda quería decir 'sí'. O era muy cobarde para decir 'no'.

Sentía que las lágrimas atentaban salir de una buena vez por todas. Tenía que salir de aquí.

—"¿Qué te parece el vestido, Saku?" Fue Feimei quien hizo la pregunta, mientras todas miraban maravilladas el vestido.

—"Muy bien. Quizás deban añadirle un par de metros en los costados, porque Meiling parece estar muy incómoda, ¿no es así Meiling? Casi puedo ver el color morado en tus costillas;" Perra. Sabía que estaba siendo una perra. Pero no podía evitarlo, aún cuando las cinco abrieron sus bocas en sorpresa, porque me sentía más herida y humillada de lo que me he sentido nunca.

Me sentía utilizada.

—"Es verdad, Meiling sí luce incómoda," Ieran murmuró pensativamente. Si Meiling hubiera tenido una escopeta, probablemente mis sesos estarían decorando en este segundo, la alfombra.

—"¿Pueden disculparme? Creo que mi madre me había pedido que la ayudara con las bebés," Todas asintieron, distraídas, aún pensando en lo que yo había dicho.

Cuando salí del gran cuarto, una lágrima ya se había deslizado por mi mejilla.

Oh, Shaoran. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Me costó un buen esfuerzo levantarme de mi cama, saciado, como me sentía. Pero saber que Sakura y yo habíamos dejado unos asuntillos pendientes, me tuvo recorriendo el pasillo tan rápido que pronto me encontré tocando su puerta en menos de veinte segundos.

Era algo así como la medianoche, y me pregunté si Sakura estaba enojada por mi tardanza de media hora.

Pero después de diez minutos de insistencia, y después de haber intentado abrir, para encontrarme con la puerta asegurada, pensé si estaba dormida. Había esa posibilidad, después de todo, ambos tendríamos que levantarnos temprano, mañana.

—"Sakura," Llamé en un susurro, que como todos mis intentos, fue ignorado.

—"Sakura, ¿estás despierta?" Nada. Ni siquiera un movimiento.

Frunciendo mi ceño, retrocedí sobre mis propios pasos, preguntándome si algo le había pasado. Era improbable, pero mi corazón se comprimió al imaginar que algo malo le había pasado.

Pero después de veinte intentos, sabía que era inútil. Sakura no iba a abrir la puerta y eso me dejó más preocupado que antes.

Yo no recordaba haber hecho nada para enojarla... pero con ella nunca se sabía.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, algo me dijo que estaba mal. Algo andaba mal. Tomé una respiración fuerte para ignorar ese estúpido presentimiento. ¿Qué podría andar mal? ¿Qué Sakura se había quedado dormida —y con razón— porque teníamos que madrugar para el viaje?

Sin importar cuáles fueran las causas, pensaba averiguarlo mañana.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Escuchar su voz había sido un martirio, y más lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Había decidido no enfrentarlo ahora, porque lo primero que quería hacer cuando le reclamara, era estamparle un puñetazo en la cara. Quería estar _furiosa_ cuando lo viera, no vulnerable como me sentía ahora.

Pero había sido tan difícil no reaccionar a su voz, a sus susurros, sabiendo lo que prometían. Era difícil ignorarlos ahora, que ya se había ido.

Estaba perdida. Y lamentaba estar perdidamente enamorada de él.

Sabía que la confrontación era inevitable, pero podía posponerla. Tenía que ensayar un discurso, si quería sobrevivir a su belleza —era demasiado hermoso para su propio bien— y a su sensualidad. Tenía que sobrevivir a la atracción desquiciada que me había puesto en este lugar y tenía que sobrevivir a los fuertes sentimientos que le seguían.

O por lo menos, aparentarlo.

Porque sabía que Shaoran estaba tatuado en mí, permanentemente. Y si aún me quedaba algo de dignidad, tenía que alejarme antes de que él dispusiera de mí como basura.

Loca como estaba, desquiciada; no quería tener dignidad. Sólo quería a Shaoran para mí, sin importar cuáles fueran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, todo, con tal de tenerlo a mi lado.

Ridículo, ¿no?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Mmm. Comenzó el drama.

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras! Qué bueno es poder actualizar de nuevo, justo a tiempo. Sé que estaban ansiosas por una actualización, y créanme yo también lo estaba. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews de apoyo en el capi pasado.

Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización… pero no ha estado en mis manos. Mi compu se dañó y mi Internet falleció… En verdad lo siento.

Un beso muy grande,

Sakki.


	25. Capítulo 24

Sakura Kinomoto P

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tras cerrar mi maleta y guardar mi cepillo de dientes, me coloqué unas gafas oscuras y mi bufanda. Sabía que las gafas desentonaban con mi vestimenta para el frío, pero probablemente los ojos hinchados desentonaban más. Ahora me arrepentía de haber aceptado que Wei sería quien me llevaría al instituto, porque eso implicaba ver también a Shaoran, algo que no quería hacer.

Aún mis sentimientos estaban sobre mi piel, expuestos, libres para recibir cualquier cosa que viniera, y no agradecía este viaje para nada. Eso significaba que estaba vulnerable, porque al menos aquí, en la mansión, Shaoran tenía que pretender y no podía acercarse tan libremente.

Tras despedirme de Nadeshiko y escuchar su una y mil recomendaciones, subí al auto, en donde Wei esperaba. Fue agradable saber que Shaoran todavía no había bajado.

Wei miró interrogativamente mis gafas, porque el sol estaba completamente cubierto por las nubes y hacía más frío que en todo el año junto. Pero a diferencia de mi madre, Wei supo mantener la boca cerrada. A Nadeshiko le había tenido que mentir, por supuesto, diciéndole que me había caído shampoo en los ojos y que si no quería asustar a todos porque mis ojos estaban inyectados, era mejor así. A Nadeshiko, que le disgustaba ver mis ojos rojos, no discutió, tal como había esperado.

—"Hace frío, ¿no?" Pregunté, sentándome junto a Wei, algo que no era lo acostumbrado. Me puse mi cinturón de seguridad y no me atreví a mirar la cara del anciano, por temor a no saber responder a sus preguntas.

—"Sí, señorita. Debe abrigarse mucho, no se vaya a enfermar durante su paseo," Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír un poco, a pesar de que me encontraba en el más oscuro de los humores.

Éste era el itinerario: Llegar temprano al instituto—para controlar la asistencia—, subir al autobús que nos llevaría a todos hasta el tren que otra vez nos subiría en un bus, que nos llevaría directamente al hotel.

—"Buenos días," La voz fue lo suficientemente ronca y segura de sí misma, como para tenerme temblando en mi asiento. Shaoran. Había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no sabía en qué momento había entrado al auto, y ahora estaba sentado, como si fuera dueño del mundo. Su ceño no estaba precisamente fruncido, pero tampoco relajado, y su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre. Me fijé en cada uno de los detalles de su cara —era maravilloso lo que se podía hacer con un espejo retrovisor— hasta que oí que Wei contestaba.

—"Buenos días, joven Shaoran" Me mordí el labio, debatiéndome entre saludarlo o no. La costumbre de complacerlo fue más fuerte.

—"Buenos días," Contesté con la voz más cortante que conseguí, sabiendo que probablemente se me oía completamente infantil.

Esta vez sí vi su ceño contraerse y traté de mantener la compostura.

El viaje al instituto fue corto y silencioso. Shaoran no articuló ni una sola palabra, ni aún cuando rehúse su ayuda con mi equipaje. Sabía que estaba irritado, probablemente confundido, y eso sólo aumentó mi ego. Si se trataba de sufrir, yo ya había hecho mi parte.

Levanté mis maletas, agradeciendo el ejercicio físico que me alejaba un poco del caos de mis pensamientos, consiguiendo distraerme del aroma de Shaoran, que ahora sólo se encontraba a un metro de distancia.

Recordar su olor rodeándome era probablemente algo más de lo que podía soportar en este momento.

—"Sakura," Escuché su voz en mi espalda y toda la tensión volvió a mis hombros. Miré a mis alrededores, tratando de buscar alguna excusa para evitarlo. No quería llorar en frente suyo. No quería ser débil, aunque me estuviera muriendo por él. No quería hundirme bajo sus pies, sólo porque lo amaba más allá de lo que era normal. Estaba obsesionada y pensar en lo que él podía hacer con ésas manos era más de lo que podía soportar.

—"Sakura, espera" Avancé más rápido de lo que podía, malditas maletas. Pronto, sentí su brazo en mi hombro, y sólo el contacto, fue suficiente para hacerme encoger.

—"¿Qué te pasa?" La irritación era más que obvia en su tono. Me detuve, mientras procesaba lo que iba a decirle. Agradecía la oscuridad de las gafas.

—"¿Qué quieres, Li?" Mi voz pudo haber sido hielo. Shaoran abrió su boca en sorpresa, pude ver que todas sus facciones se comprimieron en dolor. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho. No quería tratarlo así. Quería besarlo. Quería que hiciéramos el amor. Me encogí ante ese pensamiento. Quizás sólo para mí había sido 'hacer el amor'. Quizás para él sólo significaba sexo.

El pensamiento me mantuvo en pie.

—"¡Sakura! ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó, sus manos ahora en mis antebrazos.

Oh, si supieras mi problema, Shaoran.

Mi problema es que te amo, algo que está tan mal, porque no podemos estar juntos y eso es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—"Shaoran, por favor, apártate de mí" Vi el movimiento de sus mandíbulas, y supe que estaba furioso. Se apartó de mí en ese instante, y vi cómo apretó los puños.

Sin saber qué hacer, ambos nos quedamos mirando, sus ojos bañados en conflicto. Quería arrancarme las respuestas, y todavía no estaba segura si sería por el lado pacífico.

—"¡Oye, Sakura!" Respiré con alivio. Nunca había agradecido tanto la intervención de Naoko. La chica parecía tener un detector de problemas.

Me volteé, dándole la espalda a Shaoran. Avancé hacia ella lo más rápido que pude, sabiendo que él estaría al tanto de cada uno de mis pasos.

Me topé con la mirada inquisitiva de Naoko, y por un momento dudé porque no quería aclararle qué hacía conversando con Shaoran. Bueno, si a eso se le llamaba conversación.

Pero la mirada de Naoko no iba dirigida hacia él, sino a mis gafas.

—"Jabón en los ojos," Murmuré sin pensármelo mucho, siguiéndola hasta donde el bus estaba casi lleno. Al parecer, no habíamos llegado tan temprano como creía que lo haríamos.

El Sr. Z apuntó mi nombre y el de Naoko, mientras ambas le entregábamos nuestro equipaje, para después subir.

Podía sentir la mirada de muchos sobre mí, y mis gafas —suponía— pero nadie se atrevió a interrogarme. Como Tomoyo estaba con Eriol, Naoko me sumió en una conversación ligera, algo sobre uno de sus libros favoritos.

Shaoran pasó de largo, hacia la parte de atrás del bus, donde estaban varios de sus amigos. No me volteé a verlo. Podía sentir su mirada, y él sabría cuándo lo estaría observando, gafas oscuras o no.

Por un momento deseé poder confesarle a alguien todo lo que sentía. Kero no estaba aquí, y no tenía ánimo alguno para poder llamarlo. Deseé por un momento, poder confesarle todo a Naoko, o a cualquiera, si eso aseguraba que me sentiría mejor.

Pero por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era hundirme en mi propia miseria, como ya estaba acostumbrada.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Monte Naeba atraía cientos de miles de turistas anualmente, y este año, mi salón estaba incluido en esa categoría.

Mis compañeros, varios de mi equipo, observaban maravillados las grandes montañas, completamente cubiertas por la nieve. Estaba nevando, y aunque la nieve no me molestaba, no podía decir lo mismo del frío. Pero ninguna de esas cosas me fastidiaba tanto como lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

No había hablado nada durante el viaje, que nos había llevado algo así como dos horas, hasta que llegáramos al hotel. Dos largas horas, que las había usado para meditar.

Al subirme al auto de Wei y ver que Sakura no estaba en el asiento trasero, supe que mis instintos no me habían engañado. No supe qué hacer cuando vi que sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas.

Había sido impresionante cuánto me había enfurecido su indiferencia, porque sea lo que fuera que le pasara, estaba convencido que yo no era el culpable. ¡No podía serlo!

Había decidido quedarme callado y dejarla alejarse, porque quizás ella también necesitaba su espacio para pensar. Sólo hubiera querido que me sacara de mis dudas.

¿Tan rápido se había cansado de mí? ¿Estaba harta? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal, para hacerla reaccionar así? Ninguna reacción lógica podía venir a mi mente, alguna causa detrás de ella.

¿Meiling le habría dicho algo? ¿Quizás mi madre? Era muy tarde para averiguar acerca de mi madre, pero no de Meiling, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, parloteando con sus amigas. Me pregunté qué podría haber que hiciera enojar tanto a Sakura. ¿Algo había sucedido con su madre? No, eso no podía ser. De lo contrario, habría venido corriendo a mí.

Me sentí furioso con Meiling. Ella tenía algo que ver con esto, pero no podía descifrar qué. Sakura _nunca_ se alejaba de mí, aún cuando tenía razones para hacerlo. Aún cuando me había portado tan imbécil, ella me había perdonado.

Y es que todo andaba tan bien, que se hacía difícil que algo que Meiling hubiera dicho o hecho, la alejara lo suficiente.

Decidí borrar mis pensamientos por un momento y seguir a Eriol hasta la habitación que compartiríamos, como un zombi.

También me sentí irritado con Sakura. ¿Cómo podía dejar que algo se interpusiera entre nosotros? Yo no podía admitirlo. Lo nuestro era demasiado perfecto, demasiado puro como para que alguien interrumpiera nuestra felicidad.

Es decir, no sabía qué pensar. Ni qué esperar. Decir que le había picado un bicho raro era quedarme corto. Su rechazo me dolía, y me dolía aún más que no pudiera confiar en mí para poder decir lo que le fastidiaba.

—"Hey, viejo" Apenas levanté una ceja.

—"¿Qué?"

Eriol frunció el ceño —"¿No vas a venir? Vamos a esquiar,"

—"No," No quería esquiar. Quería pensar en qué estupidez había hecho para poder remediarlo.

—"Pues te quedarás aquí disfrutando la linda compañía de tu prometida. Es la única que no va a esquiar,"

Fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño —"¿Y tú cómo sabes?"

Eriol mostró otra de esas sonrisitas en la que me daban ganas de romperle los dientes.

—"Es obvio. _No _soy Shaoran Li. Eres distraído, pero últimamente pareces imbécil," Se encogió de hombros —"Supuse que era por cierta castaña pero al parecer es porque hay problemas en el paraíso, ¿no?"

Gruñí. Eriol podía resultar demasiado observador para mi gusto. Y esa característica me molestaba especialmente cuando resultaba entrometerse en donde nadie le había llamado.

—"¿Quieres venir o no?" ¿Para qué tenía que preguntarme? Si habían dos opciones: quedarme con Meiling o romperme el cuello y un par de vértebras, iba por los huesos rotos, definitivamente.

A ver si el ejercicio me aclaraba un poco la mente.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

No había estado en la presencia de Meiling, en nuestra habitación, ni por más de cinco minutos —lo que me había llevado entrar mis maletas y volver a salir— y desde ya podía decir que sería insoportable.

Su parloteo sin importancia iba desde lo blanco de la nieve hasta por qué era el cielo azul. ¡Loca, me volvía loca! Así que, cuando ella había entrado al baño, había huido de nuestra habitación, y corrí hacia la de Tomoyo, a sabiendas que probablemente tampoco me sentiría cómoda —nadie se sentía cómodo en frente a Tomoyo y a Eriol— pero era el menor de los dos males.

Claro, no había anticipado que Tomoyo, Yukito y Naoko estuvieran disponiéndose para ir a esquiar. De hecho, todo el salón estaba disponiéndose para eso.

—"¡Sakura!" Naoko saludó entusiasmadamente.

Fruncí mi ceño cuando la vi reírse animadamente, mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban.

Fue Tomoyo quien aclaró mis dudas.

—"Sobrecarga de chocolate," Se encogió de hombros, y volví a escuchar a Naoko reír. Era un milagro que no cargara uno de sus libros, por supuesto.

—"¿Nos acompañas?" Yukito sonrió con amabilidad, y por primera vez agradecí tenerlo entre mi lista de amigos. Tomoyo sólo se encogió de hombros, y Naoko volvió a reír.

Escoger entre Meiling y la nieve no era nada difícil. La nieve tenía que ser.

—"Claro,"

No pasó ni media hora, cuando estaba cayendo por primera vez sobre mi trasero. Llevaba un intento de uno, y ya estaba acostada en el frío. Estaba de un pésimo humor, y escuchar que la mitad de la clase se ría no era la mejor manera para subir el ánimo.

Yukito me extendió su mano, levantándome. La risa estaba camuflada en su cara, y seguramente mi expresión debía ser lo suficientemente sombría como para advertirle.

—"Okay, me rindo" Me veía ridícula. Dos palos en mis pies, y dos palos en mis manos, sólo para terminar de nuevo sobre mi trasero.

—"Oh, vamos, Sakura. Es la primera vez que lo intentas," Gruñí ante su entusiasmo. Gruñí aún más cuando lo vi deslizarse expertamente hacia mi lado, Tomoyo alejándose más, con más experiencia que los dos juntos.

—"La práctica hace el maestro," Volvió a levantarme Yukito, y rodé mis ojos ante su frase trillada.

—"Si lo hago bien, ¿me dejarás encerrarme en tu habitación por lo que queda de tiempo en este infierno?" Sabía que la pregunta era retórica. _No había forma_ de poder _hacerlo bien. _

Yukito sonrió ampliamente —"Si bajas esa colina, y esquivas esos pinos, te doy mi palabra que sí,"

Estudié el paisaje que me estaba enseñando. Seguramente era una misión suicida. La colina era lo suficientemente empinada como para poderla llamar barranco, y los árboles estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que seguramente terminaría chocándome y haciéndome tortilla en alguno de ellos. Como para demostrarme que no era imposible, Tomoyo tomó esa ruta, y por supuesto, terminó con perfección.

—"¿Hablas en serio?" La misión era suicida. También era suicida quedarme con Meiling —la persona a la que más envidiaba en la faz del planeta—.

Bueno. No perdía nada, al fin y al cabo. Sólo cambiarían las condiciones en las que moriría. O verde de la envidia, o roja desparramada contra la nieve.

—"Okay," Solté alentándome. _Podía _hacer esto. _Podía_ hacerlo. Nada es imposible. _Nada es imposible. _

Excepto separar a Shaoran de Meiling.

Y quizás hacer esto.

Tomé una respiración con fuerza, y me di impulso. Pronto, sentí que todo me daba vueltas por la velocidad a la que iba. Esquivé uno, dos, tres árboles. No me había caído.

¡Perfecto! Había hecho todo perfecto excepto que no había contemplado _cómo _debía frenar.

No tuve tiempo para ver la cara de Yukito palidecer, ni escuché los gritos horrorizados de varios de mis compañeros. No podía detenerme. No podía hacerlo.

—"¡Cuidado!" Grité descontrolada. Había un grupo de personas en frente de mí. Oh, Dios. Las aplastaría. La velocidad a la que iba era la suficiente como para matar a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para cruzarse en mi camino.

Cerré mis ojos cuando supe que la colisión era inevitable.

—"¡Cuidado!" Volví a gritar, y pronto sentí el colapso de mi cuerpo contra uno mucho más fuerte, causando que volviera a caer sobre mi retaguardia, en un banco de nieve que, gracias al Cielo, suavizó mi caída.

No me atreví a abrir los ojos, hasta que sentí que alguien cargaba con mi peso, casi a rastras.

Abrí mis ojos en pánico, e intenté gritar para pedir auxilio, pero fui silenciada con una mano en mi boca. Quise morder la mano, pero estaba muy bien escondida tras unos gruesos guantes. El pánico de mi caída ahora era reemplazado por una oleada intensa de miedo y de duda.

Los gritos de la gente —algunos felices, otros espantados como yo— poco a poco se iban alejando mientras el extraño me arrastraba por la nieve. Por un momento creí que era una broma. ¿Cómo era posible que Yukito hubiera bajado la colina más rápido que yo?

De repente, fui dejada en una pila de nieve, mientras al fin alcanzaba a adivinar la identidad de mi misterioso secuestrador.

—"¿Por qué no me hablas?" Si aún no lo hubiera reconocido, y no hubiera estado temblando en mi puesto, su voz me habría guiado a reconocerlo.

Abrí mi boca para espetarle, pero decidí que era inútil. Podía sentir las lágrimas volver a mis ojos, sólo con ver su hermosa cara.

Me levanté para regresar a donde mis amigos estaban. No estaba preparada para hablar con él, ni hoy ni nunca. Temía que todo lo que saliera de mi boca fueran ruegos para que no me deje o para que termine con Meiling.

Ya había tocado fondo y no volvería a caer.

—"Sakura," Su voz sonó vulnerable. _Dios. _No podía estar haciéndome esto.

Su mano tomó mi muñeca, después de haber dado mis tres primeros pasos para alejarme de él.

—"Sakura, por favor" Si lo anterior había estrujado mi pecho, sus palabras apuñalaron mi corazón. Contuve las lágrimas que ahora no me dejaban ver con claridad. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podía dejarme en paz?

No me moví para irme, pero tampoco hablé como él quería.

Sentí que su mano ahora continuaba jalándome hacia una dirección desconocida. La irritación finalmente venció al dolor.

—"No hay tiempo," Lo escuché murmurar, mientras seguía llevándome.

—"¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?" Intenté aflojarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil.

Después de llevarnos atrás de un gran pino, refugiándonos aún más de la gente, se volteó hacia mí, su cara dura como una roca.

—"¿Has decidido que puedes hablarme? ¿O piensas dejarme en la sombra para siempre?" Me mordí el labio al escuchar su desdén. Probablemente para él no tenía ningún sentido mi comportamiento. Decidí pretender que yo tampoco lo hacía.

—"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunté en una minúscula voz.

Su explosión fue algo más de lo que esperaba —"¡No mientas! No puedes mentirme, no a mí,"

Tragué en seco. No, no podía engañarlo. No podía decir que me había hartado de él. No podía decir que me había enamorado de otro. No podía decir que no sabía qué decisiones tomar. No cuando hace menos de veinticuatro horas estábamos besándonos apasionadamente.

—"Estás perdiendo tu tiempo," Le concedí ese pedacito de honestidad. Mi decisión estaba hecha. No podía continuar con él cuando se iba a casar con otra. No. No podía admitirlo. Claro, eso era algo que no podía decírselo.

—"¿Me dirás qué es lo que te está fastidiando? ¡Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo!" Fue lo arrogante de su frase lo que tumbó mis pobres defensas.

Mi estallido fue algo que ni yo lo esperaba —"¿Tienes derecho? ¿_Tú, _Shaoran Li, me dices que tienes derecho? ¿Y qué pasa con _mis_ derechos? ¿Crees que no tengo _derecho _ a saber que te casas con Meiling en dos semanas?" Mi voz se quebró al final de mi oración. Sentí que mis traicioneros ojos me delataban al soltar la primera lágrima de derrota.

Shaoran sólo palideció, y no dijo nada. Sabiendo que era inútil aparentar que no sentía nada, decidí revelarle lo que me _fastidiaba, _según sus propias palabras.

—"Meiling anda probándose el vestido de novia y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en hacer respetar _tus _derechos," Mi voz sonó cruel ante mis propios oídos. Estaba tan _furiosa. _Frustrada. Dolorida. Todo, en una única y retorcida combinación.

—"¿Qué… qué fue lo que viste?" Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, pero fue mi amargura la que contestó.

—"¿Qué fue lo que no vi?" Gruñí, en desesperación —"¿Pensaste que sería secreto de Estado, Shaoran? ¿Pensaste que nunca me enteraría? Pues tienes que agradecerle a Meiling. Se encargó de restregármelo en la cara,"

Su mirada había descendido al piso, y por un momento me pregunté si estaba hablando con una estatua, pero había tanto silencio que podía escuchar su respiración, lenta, elaborada. Su cara demostraba que estaba envuelto con pensamientos caóticos que eran demasiado para poder articularlos. Talvez así era mejor.

Lo vi dudar, —"Yo…"

Pero no tuve piedad. Nadie había sido piadoso conmigo. Nadie me había advertido que esto dolería así.

—"No, Shaoran. No quiero excusas. Dime la verdad," _O esto se acabó._ No pude mascullar el fin de mi frase. Me era imposible, absolutamente imposible. Era dolor físico, mental y sentimental sólo imaginarme ignorándolo por más de un día.

Lo vi deliberar en su cabeza, lucir más confundido de lo que nunca lo había visto. Me hizo preguntarme qué recorría su cabeza. ¿Había sido deliberada su crueldad? ¿Había susurrado todas esas palabras para conseguirme en la cama? El pensamiento de haber sido utilizada como una idiota era lo que me mantenía de pie, evitando que cayera sobre mis rodillas a rogarle que lo olvidara todo.

—"¿Vas a decírmelo o no?" No pregunté con impaciencia, porque no tenía ganas de escuchar la verdad. Sólo quería escuchar que él me amaba, fuera cierto o no. Quería escuchar que se arrepentía de no habérmelo dicho, fuera cierto o no. Quería escuchar que estaríamos juntos para siempre, aunque fuera imposible.

Pero sus ojos ámbares estaban decididos.

—"Es complicado," Su frase me irritó aún más.

—"No, no es complicado," Me oí a mí misma mascullar. No quería tener esta conversación hoy, ni nunca. —"Esto se reduce a si la vas a dejar o no," Me sentí asqueada de mis propias palabras. No quería lucir como una de esas psicópatas celosas. Pero era necesario. —"No… no quería darte un ultimátum, esperaba poder… No," Me arrepentí de lo que iba a decir —"Esto no es algo que puedo ignorar, Shaoran"

Su nombre en mis labios nunca había sonado tan amargo. En cualquier momento, me diría 'Entonces todo se acabó. No te quiero, Sakura. Nunca te he querido. Qué idiota has sido, ¿creíste que iba preferirte a _ti_? ¿Tú que tienes para ofrecerme?' Y es que no sólo competía contra Meiling, por supuesto. Quizás si fuera sólo contra ella mi competencia, tendría la oportunidad de ganar.

Competía también contra lo que la boda con ella representaba. Competía contra su madre, y la desilusión que le ocasionaría que su hijo desobedeciera sus órdenes. Competía contra sus hermanas y el resto de su familia, al ostentoso cargo que llevaría como cabeza de la familia. Competía contra todo el dinero y poder que seguramente venía con el cargo.

Así que, no tenía esperanzas. No había alguna esperanza para mí, eso lo sabía.

Así que lo único que me quedaba era escuchar sus palabras, penetrar una a una en mi pecho y aniquilarme.

Había creído que estaba preparada, pero había estado equivocada. _Muy _equivocada.

Absorbí sus facciones una a una, su cuerpo, el cuerpo más parecido a un dios griego que al de un humano, sus labios, con los que había disfrutado más allá de mi imaginación.

Sí, amaba a Shaoran Li y su rechazo acabaría conmigo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No había anticipado el dolor que una confrontación con Sakura me iba a traer. Aún esperaba que la rabia subiera a mi cabeza, reemplazando el dolor que ahora me asfixiaba.

Sus palabras me habían confundido, hasta que imaginé lo peor, para darme cuenta que mis miedos se habían materializado. Iba a perder a Sakura. El sólo pensamiento era agonizante.

Mi garganta se había atado en un nudo y no dije nada de lo que en verdad quería decirle.

Quería disculparme por mi estupidez, por no haber confiado en ella, por no haberle advertido sobre mi situación, sobre cuán cercana estaba la boda, sobre no haberle dicho las suficientes veces que la amaba.

No me arrodillé ni supliqué como quería hacer. En vez de eso, pedí lo único que sabía que Sakura no me daría, tan herida como estaba. Podía ver su vulnerabilidad, que ahora resultaba más dolorosa que excitante, podía ver que también le dolía esto.

El tiempo se acababa, y yo necesitaba más. Necesitaba que ella confíe en mí. Pero no podía revelarle mis planes, no por temor a que ella los regara, sino por temor a lastimarla con ellos.

En el momento en el que su labio inferior tembló, mi decisión estaba hecha. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera entender.

Me acerqué a ella, hasta que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente cerca del mío. No me tomé la molestia de chequear si alguien se había percatado de nuestro pequeño intercambio.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y con dolor, me percaté que había lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Nunca supe cuánto la amaba hasta ese momento. En ese mismo instante, al ver su nariz enrojecerse y sus ojos brillar por las lágrimas que intentaba contener, su cara pálida y su cabello desordenado; supe que la amaba más allá de mi propia razón. Había aprendido a amarla de una manera exquisita cuando estábamos juntos, dolorosa cuando no.

—"Te amo," Dije sin aliento, las palabras más naturales del mundo. No tenía miedo al rechazo, porque en cada una de sus facciones podía saber que ella me amaba. No estaba seguro si tanto como yo a ella, pero lo suficiente como para animarme —atreverme— a pedir lo imposible.

—"Necesito tiempo, Sakura. ¿Crees que puedes confiar en mí?" Ésta era la hora. Sabía que era imposible que ella me diera tiempo. ¿Tiempo para qué? Podía ver en sus ojos la pregunta tácita. Me sentí derrotado por un momento, a sabiendas que era inútil.

Si ella confiaba en mí, entonces podría hacer esto de la manera fácil.

Si ella no confiaba en mí, esto se pondría feo. Me dolería tener que hacerlo, pero era necesario, si quería estar junto a ella.

Sus ojos estudiaron mi cara, y me tomé mi tiempo para observar su expresión. Había duda, definitivamente, pero también había confianza. Me atreví a soñar.

—"¿Por qué?" Finalmente, la pregunta que esperaba, pero para la que no estaba preparado para responder. Era la pregunta que eliminaría ése diez por ciento de posibilidades que había de que ella entendiera.

—"Confía en mí," Repetí evadiendo la pregunta, en una última esperanza de que no presionara más el asunto. _Por favor. _

La observé mientras deliberaba de nuevo, y sus ojos verdes me absorbían otra vez. Tomé una respiración fuerte. Sakura estaba finalmente decidida.

—"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Una sonrisa suave tomó su rostro, borrando todo vestigio de agonía, de furia y de duda.

Mi euforia fue aún mayor, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, que ahora estaban sonrojadas.

—"Siempre," Le aseguré justo antes de acercar su cara a la mía. Era demasiado fácil recordar cómo besarla, lo imposible sería olvidarlo. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros justo antes de fundirnos en un beso que resultó más explosivo que cualquier otro que hubiéramos compartido antes.

Desde ese momento, ambos éramos diferentes. En ese instante, así como lo había sentido, habíamos renunciado a un amor adolescente, para ser adultos. En menos de dos segundos, había ganado más sabiduría de lo que lo había hecho durante toda mi vida, y se sentía bien.

Lucharía por esto. Sólo rogué al Cielo, para que las cosas salieran igual en el resto de tareas que todavía me quedaban por cumplir.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Okay, probablemente si hacían una competencia de gente con poco carácter, yo ganaría la medalla Olímpica. No era como si me estuviera arrepintiendo.

Troya había encontrado su caída con el caballo y yo había encontrado la mía, cuando Shaoran susurró las palabras mágicas _'Te amo'. _ Ahí estaba. Eso era todo lo que había necesitado para que mi interior se derritiera, mi furia se fuera por el drenaje y mi dolor se adormeciera.

Sus ojos habían sido tan sinceros, sus palabras aunque bajas, certeras. Después de haber murmurado esas palabras, tranquilamente pudo haberme pedido la luna, y yo le hubiera preguntado: ¿envuelta para llevar?

Mi corazón había latido errático, mis ojos habían producido lágrimas, y mi nariz no me dejaba respirar. El frío que nos rodeaba ya no me incomodaba, y aunque lo posterior me había dejado intranquila, encontré mi calma en sus brazos.

No quise cuestionarlo, porque me dolería si resultaba que no me decía nada porque no confiaba en mí.

—"Creí que te había perdido," Confesé en una voz minúscula, mientras él me miraba, sus labios sólo una pulgada de distancia de la mía.

Vi el miedo regresar a sus ojos —"No, eso no va a pasar," Su frase probablemente sería para consolarme, pero aún creía que era para convencerse a él también.

—"¡Sakura!" Los gritos eran lejanos, pero rompieron mi concentración.

Shaoran se separó un paso de mí —"Supongo que te veré luego. Tus amigos te estarán buscando," Parpadeé, confundida, al no sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

Fruncí mi ceño —"Está bien," al verlo no moverse, sabía que tendría que ser yo quien regresara. No sabía cuánto nos habíamos separado del grupo hasta que vi la distancia que había hasta llegar a la colina.

—"¿Dónde andabas? ¡Estábamos preocupados!" Yukito lució frenético, mientras me examinaba en busca de heridas. Seguramente, con la conciencia sucia al haberme hecho semejante reto.

Tomoyo me recibió con un ceño fruncido, mirando en dirección de donde había venido.

Me encogí de hombros —"Creo que por un momento me perdí," Solté sin revelar nada. _Me sentía_ perdida.

—"Tengo hambre," Soltó Yukito descuidadamente, como si quisiera evitar la incomodidad que nos había rodeado.

Naoko asintió, como si se encontrara pensativa. Me encogí de hombros; no sabía de qué Naoko tenía que deliberar, pero yo también llevaba una buena carga en mi hombro.

—"¿Vienes?" Fue Tomoyo quien preguntó, con voz más suave de lo que estaba acostumbrada a escucharle. Me odié a mí misma por dejarle ver cuán vulnerable en verdad estaba. Quizás, me consolé a mí misma, era que me compadecía al ser compañera de habitación de la persona a la que quería eliminar de la faz del planeta.

Seguí a mis amigos hasta el restaurante del hotel, en donde cada uno ordenó un sándwich y gaseosa. Yo pasé en ambas, sabiendo que mi estómago no resistiría el golpe después de semejante conmoción.

Yamazaki y Yue se acercaron de la nada, luciendo algo sonrojados —_mph—_y con sonrisas no características en ellos, pintadas en sus rostros.

—"¿Qué les parece una carrera con motos de nieve?" Los ojos de Yue resplandecieron con el reto. Hubo reacciones distintas por parte del grupo.

—"_Oh, no" _Soltó Naoko, con el ceño fruncido —"¿Saben cuán peligrosas son esas cosas? ¡Hay gente que ha muerto por eso!" Contuve el impulso de rodar mis ojos, Yue no lo hizo.

—"¿Qué apostamos?" Fue la respuesta de Yukito, cuya mente macabra al igual que la de su hermano debía estar maquinando algo para ganar.

Pero Tomoyo ni yo dijimos nada. Personalmente, no tenía nada en contra de la velocidad, pero exponerme al frío era otra cosa. Además, con lo distraída que estaba seguramente mataría a alguien, subida en esa cosa.

—"No puedo," Escuché a Tomoyo murmurar. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, porque todos estábamos acostumbrados a que realizara planes con Eriol que usualmente no incluían a ninguno de nosotros.

—"Tampoco yo," Dije levantándome de la mesa. —"Los veré luego," Dije sin pensármelo mucho. Nadie lució desilusionado, porque los tres chicos que estaban interesados, había comenzado a hacer sus apuestas.

Por un momento, me incomodó la mirada de Naoko. Honestamente, ¿qué le había pasado? Pobre. Del ataque de chocolate, había pasado a callada crónica, y luego a enojona. No era su comportamiento usual, por supuesto.

De nuevo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Seguramente Meiling habría salido con sus amiguitas de nuestra habitación. Quizás podría tomar un baño con agua caliente, y relajarme un rato…

Entré al ascensor, y presioné el botón de mi piso. Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, alguien entró. Incluso antes de que viera su identidad o escuchara su voz sabía de quién se trataba.

—"Shaoran," Escuché a mi boca soltar sin aliento, su imagen de perfección siempre distrayéndome. Me sonrió de una manera jovial y aunque mi mente parecía estar drenada, me encontré sonriéndole. Honestamente, ¿había pensado dejarlo? La idea —sólo el pensamiento— me parecía ridículo.

Sus manos fueron a mi cintura, y volví a sonreír. Síp. Completamente ridícula.

—"¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?" Su voz —ah, su voz— me susurró en el oído.

Arrugué mi nariz —"¿Es bueno o es malo? Porque si es malo, no creo que debas contármelo, puede ser que te chantajee más tarde," Bromeé a la vez, y me mostró otra de sus sonrisas. _Estaba contento. _

—"¿Quieres saberlo o no?" Fue mi turno para sonreír.

—"Por supuesto," Como si no quisiera saber cualquier cosa que se relacionara con él.

—"Debes prometer que no lo revelarás, ni bajo tortura" Sus ojos bailotearon con entusiasmo.

Levanté mi mano como juramento.

—"Okay," Su mano rozó mis labios, en un movimiento lento —y deliberado— y otra sonrisa se presentó en su cara —"Creo que soy caníbal,"

Fruncí mi ceño ante lo ocurrido de la frase. Parpadeé, para aclarar mis ideas. Su cara era seria, pero en sus ojos podía ver la broma detrás de la frase. Okay. Esto _debía _ser una broma.

—"¿Qué?"

—"Creo… que… soy…" Cada una de sus palabras mandaba una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda. —"Caníbal,"

Me mordí los labios para no reírme. —"¿Caníbal, como del tipo que come carne humana, ése tipo de caníbal?"

Lució confundido por un momento. —"No estoy seguro,"

Esta vez sí me reí. —"¿Y por qué lo crees?" Hundí mis dedos en su cabello, y su respuesta fue lo suficientemente intimidante como para hacerme olvidar de _dónde_ estábamos.

—"Porque quiero devorarte toda," Mientras mi cuerpo se hiper ventilaba y mi cerebro se transformaba en cenizas, levemente fui consciente de que nuestro ascensor se detenía. Pero Shaoran lo ignoró. No bastaron ni dos segundos para que estuviéramos besándonos, ignorantes de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

Y se sentía _tan _bien. Poder estar cerca de él, se sentía como tocar el cielo. Maldije el lugar en el que nos habíamos encontrado, porque era improbable —nótese que no digo _imposible— _que pudiéramos _hacerlo_ aquí. Pero cualquier vestigio de posibilidad quedó completamente evaporado cuando escuchamos que alguien entraba al ascensor.

Saliendo de mi nube, me choqué contra la tierra. Shaoran y yo nos apartamos, aunque era imposible negar lo que había estado sucediendo entre nosotros, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos. Sin levantar mi mirada, me imaginé el peor escenario.

¿Podría ser Meiling y me armaría la tercera guerra mundial? ¿O sería alguna de sus alcahuetas? ¿O alguno de mis amigos? ¿O alguno de los amigos de Shaoran? ¿O el director?

Todas esas posibilidades se elevaron en mi mente, pero al no escuchar el grito histérico de Meiling —así hubiera reaccionado—, ni que alguna de sus amiguitas se echaba a la carrera para gritarlo, reuní el suficiente valor para levantar mi rostro.

Deseé nunca haberlo hecho, por supuesto.

Porque ahí se encontraba Touya, mi hermano mayor, junto a su novia, Nakuru. Ambos mirándome con sus mandíbulas desencajadas por la sorpresa.

Maldito mundo redondo y pequeño.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola!! Oops… Más y más problemas para nuestra parejita de oro, ¿no? De cualquier manera, este capi me gusta, no sé si a ustedes también. Sé que nos estamos acercando a la recta final de nuestro fic… y no sé si continuaré escribiendo después de esto. En fin, me gustaría conocer la opinión de todas sobre el capi, no saben cuánto esto me ayuda, quiero que sepan que yo leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, pero el factor tiempo no me ayuda en el momento de responderles. Por favor, cualquier duda que tengan con respecto al fic, no duden en preguntarla en este capi, porque en la próxima actualización contestaré a los reviews.

Muchos besos a todas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios,

Nos vemos pronto,

Sakki.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Creo que una de las cosas que más causan incertidumbre en la población, es conocer el cuándo, el dónde y el por qué iban a morir. Siempre había creído que mi muerte vendría fulminante, quizás en algún accidente — échenle la culpa a los autos rápidos—, quizás porque alguien me detestaba lo suficiente como para ayudarle a la comunidad y eliminarme del planeta tierra.

Si alguien hubiera mencionado que me moriría por vergüenza, me habría carcajeado en ese mismo momento. De hecho, la sola posibilidad me hubiera hecho reír.

Pero encontrándome de pie, entre mi hermano mayor y mi novio — a escondidas— supe que ése era el momento de mi muerte. Ignoren la mirada maligna de Touya. Ignoren la tensión en Shaoran. Ignoren la mandíbula desencajada de Nakuru. Iba a morir porque cada gota de sangre en mi cuerpo, había acudido a poblar mis mejillas.

Me sentí mareada —el mundo pareció encogerse— y aunque evité la mirada acusadora de Touya, él siempre había tenido el especial talento de perforar con los ojos.

—"¡Sakurita!" El chillido fue levemente familiar, más familiar fue el abrazo asfixiante de Nakuru, la novia de Touya.

No. Podía. Respirar. Y no era porque Nakuru tenía el agarre de un oso, sino más bien porque _quería_ morir. Deseé en ese mismo momento, que un hueco en la tierra se abriera y me tragara por completo.

—"Sakura," La voz de Touya siempre había sido grave, pero lo era particularmente cuando se encontraba molesto por algo.

—"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Nakuru, finalmente alejándose un paso, como preocupada de si me había agarrado con demasiada fuerza. Por supuesto, ahora hubiera _preferido_ que me ahorcara.

—"Sí," Me forcé a respirar cuando mi voz salió cortada, mi mirada clavada en el piso. Okay. No respirar no había sido una buena idea.

Alguien más mencionó algo, pero yo me encontraba encerrada en un lugar pequeño, oscuro y tenebroso, meciéndome de un lado a otro en negación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—"¿No vas a presentarnos?" Aunque me estaba refugiando en mi lugar seguro, la voz de Touya fue demasiado exigente como para poder ignorarla.

Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde.

Piensa, Sakura Kinomoto. Piensa.

Nadie, _nadie _debe saber sobre lo tuyo con Shaoran. Pero era demasiado tarde para negarlo. Era aún más tarde como para pretender que no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

_Ugh. _Otra posibilidad. El único recurso que quedaba, y que no lucía tan mal, ya que gracias a alguna intervención del cielo, Touya estaba desactualizado de la vida de mi madre y la mía.

Envié una mirada rápida a Shaoran, que aunque no lucía incómodo, sí lucía cauteloso, como si estuviera decidiendo él mismo en tomar las cartas sobre la mesa.

Los segundos volaban entre mis manos, y por primera vez no resentí a Touya por su indiferencia.

—"Touya, él es Shaoran" Tomé una fuerte respiración —"Mi novio," El ceño fruncido de Touya se pronunció aún más, pero Shaoran adoptó una nueva actitud. De alguna manera, le había relajado el hecho de saber que _sí _conocía a estas bizarras personas.

—"Shaoran, él es Touya, mi hermano" La tensión de Shaoran regresó, más evidente que antes. Me mordí los labios y por un momento deseé tener el suficiente valor — o cobardía— para salir corriendo y olvidar por completo este pequeño episodio.

Tan rápido como mi primera excusa, me llegó la segunda. Pude ver la boca de Nakuru moverse para decir algo, pero rápidamente fruncí mi entrecejo y tomé la mano de Shaoran.

—"Gusto en verte, hermano. Cuando tengas el suficiente tiempo para hablar con nosotras, todavía te estaremos esperando en ese restaurante," Perra. Perra. Y Bitch. Ésas eran las palabras que me describían mejor en este momento. Bah, ¿a quién engaño? En _todos _los momentos.

Pero véanlo de _mi_ lado de la ecuación. Había sido _Touya_ quien no me había advertido de la nueva relación de mi madre con otro hombre. Había sido _Touya _quien me había dejado a la deriva. Había sido _Touya_ quien nunca se molestó en pedir disculpas.

Hacía esto por todo eso… y porque me había convertido en una gallina.

Así que en medio del ambiente tenso, tomé a Shaoran de la mano y salí de ahí. Sabía que estaba ofendiendo a Nakuru, quien no tenía vela en este entierro. Sabía que estaba sorprendiendo a Shaoran con mi actitud. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas me lastimó más, que saber que Touya finalmente tenía su merecido.

Si yo había tenido la última palabra, ¿por qué no me sentía ganadora?

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

—"Explica," Fue todo lo que dije, una vez estábamos lejos de las miradas curiosas de la gente.

Vi las expresiones de Sakura pasar de dolor, a confusión, y finalmente, frustración. Se sacudió la cabeza, como si algo la estuviera fastidiando, y después de unos minutos, cuando creí que no me diría nada, la escuché farfullar.

—"¿Qué quieres saber?"

Crucé mis brazos ante eso. Mi primer pensamiento después de comprobar la identidad del hombre y aquella extraña mujer, era 'Ah, así que _éste _es el hermano'. Sakura lo había mencionado aquí y allá y ahora al ver el rostro de Sakura, podía saber que lo quería.

—"Todo lo que quieras que sepa," Contesté sin querer presionarla. Mi curiosidad no era algo no supiera dominar, lo que no podía manejar del todo bien era saber que ella estaba sufriendo.

La escuché suspirar. —"Mi relación con Touya… es complicada. Aparentemente, él creyó que yo debía pagar por los pecados de Nadeshiko. Aunque lo que viste allá arriba no fue por mi bienestar, precisamente" Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pero su comentario me dejó picado.

—"Entonces, ¿para quién?"

Su sonrisa se escapó aún más —"Por el tuyo. Touya parecía querer estamparte la nariz en los sesos, y eso que no sabe _quién_ eres,"

Fruncí mi ceño —"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué me estamparía la nariz en los sesos, en el supuesto caso de que pueda superar mis habilidades en artes marciales?"

La vi rodar sus ojos, y todo rastro de sonrisa dulce se borró —"¿Aún preguntas? Eres el sobrino _favorito_ de Clow. Clow no es precisamente una de las personas favoritas de mi hermano," Otra vez una sonrisa surcó sus labios, —"Por supuesto que tampoco sabe que no eres libre. Claro, suponiendo que el asunto le importara lo suficiente como para tomar parte en el asunto…"

Entre su evidente sarcasmo, se encontraba teñida melancolía en cada una de sus palabras y por un instante lamente no poder hacer nada para mejorar esa situación.

—"Es mejor así, Shaoran. Créeme. Es increíble cuán difícil puede ser mi hermano, y lo mejor será que no se entere de nuestra situación,"

Fruncí mi ceño —"¿Crees que dirá algo?"

Ella movió la cabeza para negar —"No. No creo que abra la boca a Nadeshiko sólo para mencionar que me vio con un chico. No después de que no se ha atrevido a hablarle desde que llegamos a Tokio,"

Por supuesto, tenía que dejar a Sakura ser juez de eso. Tenía muchas cosas de las qué pensar, y no necesitaba agregarle algo más al peso que cargaba en mi espalda.

Podía sentir la tristeza emanando de su cuerpo y no me sentía para nada cómodo permitiendo que se hundiera en uno de sus humores oscuros.

Volví a fruncir mi ceño cuando consideré un tema de conversación, que aunque era lo más obvio del mundo… nunca me había atrevido a discutir con ella.

—"¿A qué universidad piensas ir?" El tema académico nunca había formado parte de nuestras charlas, y pude ver su sorpresa ante el cambio.

La vi morderse el labio, —"No estoy segura de querer ir a la universidad," Aunque sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí, sabía que estaba hablando en serio.

—"¿Qué?" Estallé sin proponérmelo, más sorprendido por su falta de metas. Furia fue algo que me sorprendí al sentirla, y por su cara, podía decir que no había hecho mi mayor esfuerzo en ocultarla.

—"Al menos no por el momento," Sonrió meditabunda. —"Hay una propuesta jugosa que me está guiñando el ojo, si entiendes lo que digo"

Estaba confundido, y parpadear no había servido de mucho para mejorar mi condición. Así que me quedé callado, en espera de que ella pudiera elaborar.

—"Bueno, ya sé que no es lo típico, y también sé lo que _tú _vas a hacer después de la graduación," Su ánimo negro volvió a tensar la atmósfera —"Casarte, ir a la universidad, tener tu título, heredar tus millones…" Su voz fue tan baja, que no me molesté en protestar su predicción a mi futuro, porque tres cuartos de lo que ella había dicho era cierto. No, mis pensamientos todavía estaban enfocados en _su _futuro.

—"¿Qué propuesta es ésa?" Solté como si ella nunca hubiera tomado una diferente ruta en nuestra charla, y al ver la frustración en su cara, supe que lo había hecho deliberadamente. Honestamente, había veces en que Sakura me conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. No podía esperar que dejara el tema pendiente, ¿no?

—"Mi madre me ha asegurado que hay diseñadores interesados en… contratarme. Creo, que también hay una agencia en París interesada en prepararme. Nadeshiko cree que tengo madera de súper modelo," Al terminar su pequeño discurso, finalizó con un tono burlón, como si la idea le pareciera ridícula como para decirla en voz alta, como si el sólo pensamiento fuera absurdo.

Para mí, fue todo lo contrario. Su aseveración tuvo dos efectos en mí, una, era que no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto —nunca había visto a una chica desenvolverse con tanta naturalidad— y la otra, que el pensamiento de saberla aparecer en pasarelas, en portadas, en todo el mundo… era extraño. Incómodo, si prefieren. Doloroso, para ser honesto, porque aún no podía concebir la idea de imaginarnos separados, y aunque claro, el pensamiento era ridículo —si pensaba continuar como sabía que continuaría con mi camino— e inevitable.

Había algo que me interesaba saber —"Y… ¿tú que piensas acerca de esto?"

La vi rodar los ojos, pero había inseguridad camuflada en ellos —"Por supuesto, eso es estúpido. Creo, que la idea de seguir diseño de modas en la universidad no está tan mal,"

Levanté una ceja, eso no era a lo que me refería. Sabía que se estaba subestimando.

—"No, quiero saber si te _gustaría_ ser súper modelo" Mi pregunta iba en serio así que me molestó un poco cuando la vi reírse a carcajadas.

—"Diss… Discul…pa," Soltó entre risas, ahora agarrándose el estómago en agonía por el espasmo de risa —"En serio, Shaoran. Eso es algo tan típico de _hombres_, para preguntar. ¿Qué hay para no gustar? Dinero en toneladas, todo el mundo admirándote, hombres derretidos a tus pies," Se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa macabra cruzó su rostro —"Ser el objeto de envidia de las mujeres y de deseo de los hombres. Lamentablemente soy demasiado superficial como para que la idea no me atrape. Sería un sacrificio para muchas, pero para mí… es diferente," Finalizó, todavía sacudida por una última oleada de risa.

—"¿Diferente cómo?" Apreté mis puños intentando canalizar mi ira hacia algún lugar seguro.

Se encogió de hombros, su cara se relajó —"Cuando he estado en desfiles, hay otras chicas que literalmente se orinan encima antes de salir, por el miedo. No sólo tienen miedo a caerse a un lado de la pasarela. Tienen miedo incluso cuando están detrás del escenario. Temen haber ganado un gramo más, por temor a ganar la desaprobación de los diseñadores. Temen no haberse bronceado lo necesario, o haberse propasado con el sol. Temen, temen, temen. Para mí es diferente, quizás porque sólo he trabajado bajo el ala de mi madre, pero no me da miedo subirme a la pasarela. Creía que era la mejor experiencia del mundo, hilarante en todas sus formas, hasta que encontré otra cosa mejor que hacer," Levantó sus cejas sugestivamente. Una sonrisa se formó en mi boca, a pesar de que luché para no permitirlo.

—"¿Y crees que podrías dedicarte a eso de por vida?" Volví a parpadear en confusión cuando la vi caer en la nieve a reírse, de nuevo, a carcajadas.

Por una parte, me alegraba que hubiera recuperado su buen humor. Por otra parte, me irritaba que intentara hacer nuestra conversación, algo casual, especialmente cuando yo consideraba que era seria.

—"¡Oh, Shaoran! Estás _completa_mente perdido en esto de la moda. Por supuesto que una modelo no se dedica a ser modelo _toda_ la vida. ¿Quién querría contratar a una anciana? ¿O a alguien con sus primeras canas? Es duro, pero las jóvenes son quienes gobiernan. Nadie puede aspirar a ser modelo para siempre." Se encogió de hombros —"No sé para qué estamos hablando de esto, cuando es obvio que no es importante"

Sabía que sus palabras me estaban motivando a dejar pasar todo, creo, porque ella misma no había hecho una decisión. De hecho, si estaba seguro, era que quizás no le había puesto demasiado esfuerzo en analizar sus opciones.

—"¿Prometes decirme cuando lo sepas?" Entrecrucé mis dedos con los de ella, ahora ambos acostados sobre lo frío de la nieve. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando mi cara se aproximó a la suya.

—"¿Y qué piensas hacer _tú _después de la graduación? ¿Acerté o no?" Mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron en anticipación. Por supuesto, no me engañó ni un instante.

—"Promételo," Declaré firme. La vi suspirar, resignada, mientras suspiraba.

—"Lo prometo. Ahora, dime qué piensas hacer," Declaró, usando mi propio tono petulante.

Fue _mi _turno de suspirar. ¿Qué podía comprometer sin darle a conocer mis planes de separarme de Meiling? Era vital que ella no interviniera en absoluto. Pasaron los segundos mientras consideraba mi respuesta. Ella se inquietó.

—"Okay, creo que podemos ahorrarnos la parte en la que te casas con la ballena," Sus ojos me mostraron su tristeza a partir del pensamiento, y tuve que morderme la lengua —literalmente— para no decir nada. En vez de eso, seguí con su sugerencia, y contesté ese lado de mi vida que era fácil revelar.

—"Administración. Quizás auditor o economista," Me encogí de hombros, —"¿Qué puedo decir? Me llevo bien con los números,"

Arrugó su cara, como si el pensamiento le daba asco. Como si en vez de decir 'me llevo bien con los números' hubiera dicho 'y después de degollarla, le chupas los fluidos'.

—"Sabía que había algo retorcidamente turbador en ti, pero no podía distinguir qué," Dijo casualmente, mientras sonreía.

No pude evitar acariciar su mejilla —"¿Qué puedo hacer? Me gusta, y tengo responsabilidades,"

Levantó una ceja —"¿Responsabilidades?" Inquirió, todavía sonrojada por mi caricia.

Volví a suspirar. Esto era algo que de lo que no me gustaba hablar, no con alguien fuera de la familia al menos. Sakura, por supuesto, ahora era caso aparte.

—"Mi familia… es dueña de muchas empresas. Como líder de ella, se espera de mí que sepa administrarlas. Sé que mi madre se ha dado esa tarea durante mucho tiempo, esperando a que alcanzara la edad para poder hacerlo, y es mi responsabilidad quitarle ese peso de encima," Esto nunca había estado en duda. —"Hay empresas que administrar, y por supuesto, mis hermanas ayudan,"

Sakura sonrió con lentitud. —"Empresas qué manejar, mundo qué conquistar, ¿no? Es extraño, pero no me sorprende en absoluto que quieras continuar con el legado," Sus ojos se volvieron a oscurecer, y podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando _'Si llegarás a los extremos, casándote con una chica a la que no soportas… ¿qué son unas cuantas empresas para administrar, en comparación?' _ Claro, ninguno de los dos pronunció en voz alta este pensamiento.

Me forcé a buscar otro tema de conversación, algo que la animara. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que tenía que animarme a _mí._

—"¿Y has hablado con tu amigo?" Sabía que mi voz sonaba restringida, mis mandíbulas apretadas en tensión.

Sakura levantó una ceja, en confusión —"¿Estás preguntándome por Kero?"

Como era de anticiparse, cada célula en mi cuerpo se enfureció al escuchar el nombre.

—"Sí,"

Su reacción fue mixta, primero suspiró —"No he sabido de él en semanas. He… estado ocupada pensando en otras _cosas_," Luego, el más delicioso sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaron lo suficiente como para recordarme de qué cosas estaba hablando.

Sonreí con deleite. Miré a nuestro alrededor, con malicia colándose en mi mente. La vi abrir los ojos, en sorpresa —"No, Shaoran, no podrás pensar que _aquí…" _Su voz sonó alarmada, mientras yo confirmaba que no había moros en la costa.

—"¿Crees que alguien nos verá si…?" Dejé la frase colgando, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Su cara era una mezcla de entusiasmo con temor, —"Piensa, Shaoran. ¿Qué pasaría si…?" Pero tuvo problemas en terminar la frase, porque después de todo, uno podría encontrarse con dificultades para articular palabras si alguien introducía su lengua en tu boca, ¿no?

Sonreí en medio de nuestro beso, nuestra cordura quedándose atrás, mientras la apoyaba contra el tronco del árbol que nos había estado ocultando antes.

Sakura se aflojó de nuestro beso, sus labios se movieron con rapidez —"¿Protección?"

Sonreí ante eso, mientras buscaba —lo admito, con algo de desesperación— los paquetes que había guardado en mi bolsillo. La vi sonreír con satisfacción, y supe que nos encontraríamos de nuevo en el mismo frenesí que nos envolvía, cada vez que estábamos juntos.

Atrás, se quedaron las inseguridades del futuro. Por el momento, teníamos esto, este glorioso placer que nos hacía alcanzar el cielo.

Y con eso, bastaba.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

La nieve nunca significaría horror e incomodidad, al menos ya no para mí. En vez de eso, tenía los dulces recuerdos de Shaoran y yo, juntos, ya sea sólo conversando o haciendo el amor —sonrojo— o simplemente estando solos, y lo más primordial: _juntos. _

El viaje a Monte Naeba había pasado curiosamente rápido, cuando al principio yo había creído que serían los días más interminables de mi existencia. Más curioso aún, Meiling no se había metido ni conmigo ni con mis amigos, quizás porque en verdad se encontraba todavía un poco discapacitada, o quizás, porque se encontraba satisfecha al haber visto mi dolor cuando se presentó ante mí en su vestido de novia. Sólo podía esperar que fuera por la primera razón.

Cuando subí las escaleras de la mansión, a mis espaldas podía escuchar a Shaoran y a Wei entrar con nuestro equipaje, y por un momento la ansiedad de volverme a Shaoran y besarlo —sólo para revivir brevemente lo que había sucedido en el árbol— fue tan sobrecogedora, que me forcé a mí misma a despedirme con un frío: 'Buenas noches,' que iba dirigido a cualquiera de los dos; y con eso subí casi corriendo hasta que me encontré en la habitación de Nadeshiko.

No fue hasta que toqué varias veces, que me percaté que en verdad habíamos llegado tarde.

A pesar de eso, Nadeshiko abrió la puerta pronto, como si hubiera estado anticipando mi llegada. Encogiéndome de hombros mentalmente, me imaginé que parte de eso se debería a que me habría extrañado. Después de todo, era mi madre.

—"Sakura," Susurró, mientras me abrazaba. Esperé a que se separara, y me dejara entrar, pero al verla cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, supuse que se debía a que quería conversar conmigo y no despertar a las gemelas ni a Clow —ugh— en el proceso.

Entramos a mi habitación y fue agradable poder recostarme en mi cama sin anticipar recibir una puñalada por la espalda —paranoia, cortesía de Meiling—.

—"¿Qué ha habido, mamá?" Pregunté, dejando a un lado mi bolso de mano, el que Wei ni Shaoran habían cargado.

El semblante de Nadeshiko era sombrío. Oops. Quizás sí era más tarde de lo que había creído.

Pero Nadeshiko contestó con otra pregunta —"¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje, Sakura?" Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Por supuesto, no era algún recuerdo que pudiera compartir con mi madre.

—"Bien. Esquié, bebimos chocolate caliente, ya sabes, las cosas que se hacen en el frío," Sonreí, a pesar de que intenté disimularlo.

Nadeshiko frunció el ceño —"¿Algún encuentro con alguien conocido?" La pregunta fue directa. Y me congeló en mi sitio. Abrí mi boca para negarlo, pero la mirada de Nadeshiko me decía que _lo sabía. _

En contra de todas las posibilidades, Touya había llamado a mi madre. Lo supe, como sabía que mi nombre era Sakura.

Rápidamente analicé mis alternativas. Podía mentir. Podía inventar una historia. Pero _no_ tenía tiempo. Podía fingir cansancio. Podía fingir que me dolía algo. Podía distraerla. Pero _no _se lo creería.

Fueran cuales fueran mis opciones, era inútil. Estaba tan _jodida. _

Descubierta, probablemente por una de las últimas personas que necesitaban saberlo.

—"Touya," Solté finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Nadeshiko permaneció inamovible.

Al saber que no iba a decir nada más que eso, Nadeshiko frunció su ceño, se cruzó de brazos y se puso en el modo 'Regañona', que tanto conocía.

—"Sakura, me siento tan avergonzada de ti. Había pensado que tu comportamiento, _no, _tu _rechazo_ a vivir conmigo había cambiado. Estabas haciéndolo tan bien en el instituto. Ya no te metías en problemas. Creí que te habías arrepentido, que el nacimiento de tus hermanas te había cambiado. Pero qué tonta fui, ¿no? Estabas cansada de hacer cosas pequeñas, travesuras de una chiquilina. Pero esta vez golpeaste a matar, ¿no? Justo debajo de mis narices, Sakura. De las narices de todo el mundo, de hecho. Cometiste el pecado más grave que podías haber cometido, algo que a una niña traviesa no se le ocurriría _nunca_. Algo que no puedo ignorar, aunque quiera hacerlo, por supuesto, que no lo quiero. Hiciste algo digno de una mente macabra y siniestra, de algo que no puedo corregir con encerrarte en tu habitación por los siguientes diez años," Para este momento, mi ser se encontraba hecho trizas. Mis ojos borraron la imagen de Nadeshiko, por todas las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse. Mis manos temblaban.

—"Creí que esto era porque he construido una nueva vida, junto a Clow. Pero veo que me he equivocado, me había equivocado desde el principio, ¿verdad, Sakura? Ibas a conseguir tu objetivo, y quizás, si hubiera hecho lo que era necesario, no estaría en esta horrible posición. Debí entender que en realidad querías vivir con tu padre, y que buscarías la forma de conseguirlo. Pues, _bravo, _Sakura. Has agotado mi paciencia. Hoy empacarás todas tus pertenencias, y te marcharás de aquí. Me he ahorrado los detalles para tu padre, que naturalmente se encuentra entusiasmado. Mañana temprano pasará por ti, junto a su prometida," Su voz fue muerta.

Quise gritar mi horror. Quise gritar que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

—"Has tocado fondo, Sakura. Has manipulado, has usado y has utilizado a Shaoran, como tu instrumento de venganza, ¿no es cierto? Me da asco pensar que hayas llegado a tales límites, con tal de ofenderme a mi y a Clow. ¿Pensaste en lo que hacías? ¡Le destruiste el futuro! Siempre supiste que él está comprometido, que la herida no sería superficial. Siempre supiste que es el sobrino favorito de Clow, su predilecto. ¿Desde cuándo pensaste atraparlo, para utilizarlo? ¿Desde que lo viste por primera vez? ¿Desde cuándo han estado juntos? ¿Cómo lo has engatusado para que continúe con tu jueguito? Me horroriza saber que te dejé _sola_ en nuestra casa junto a él. Estoy tan avergonzada de tu conducta, Sakura. Abusaste de mi confianza, abusaste de la hospitalidad de esta familia, que no ha hecho sino apoyarme, ayudarme en el momento en el que lo necesitaba. Has utilizado a un chico, el Cielo prohíba que esté enamorado de ti, en tu afán por desaparecer de mi vida,"

Después de las miles bofetadas que me había dado, una a una, mi cuerpo adormecido por los golpes, furia comenzó a emanar de mi interior, en grandes oleadas, hasta que me ahogaron. Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa para mí, mi arranque de ira.

—"¡No entiendes nada!" Exploté sin importarme quién me escuchara, en medio de la noche. —"¡Lo amo! ¿No puedes entender que lo amo? ¡Fue un accidente, Nadeshiko! ¡No planeé que esto sucediera!" No era más que la verdad. Nunca había planeado enamorarme de Shaoran. Nunca había sido deliberado, mucho menos para causar dolor a mi familia.

—"Lo que digas es irrelevante. No voy a creer ninguna de tus palabras, porque sea cierto o no, estoy _cansada._ Cansada, Sakura. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, tu nivel de maldad no es algo que pueda o quiera tolerar. Me avergüenzo de haber creado semejante monstruo. Y rehúso pensar que las gemelas seguirán tu camino o el de Touya. Así que éste es mi alto. No voy a permitir que arruines mi nueva vida, o la de Clow y la de las gemelas. Ninguno de nosotros pagará ante la familia Li tu falta, no seremos excluidos como parias sólo porque nos has atrapado en tu telaraña de artificios,"

Lloré. Sólo pude llorar mientras continuaba escuchándola. —"Lo amo," Gemí, en la voz más débil y quebradiza que hubiera escuchado nunca.

Nadeshiko soltó una risa sin humor —"¿Lo amas? Está bien. Voy a suponer que lo amas. ¿Aún así, creíste que él sería un paria de su familia, de su clan; sólo por estar contigo? Esa será su decisión, entonces. Pero la mía, es no; Sakura. No puedo permitir esto. No cuando tengo que proteger a Clow y a las gemelas"

Cada una de sus palabras cortaba mi corazón, más adentro, más fuerte. Cada una de sus palabras aumentaba mis inseguridades.

—"Fujitaka vendrá por ti mañana, Sakura. Espero, por el bien tuyo y el nuestro, que nunca más regreses a la mansión Li," Abrí mis ojos ante esa petición.

—"Todos… ¿lo saben?" Me sentí avergonzada al imaginarme que Ieran, Fuutie, Fanran o Feimei se hubieran enterado de mi relación con Shaoran en tan malos términos. Si mi _madre, _que se suponía _me amaba, _reaccionaba así, no quería imaginarme la cara de Ieran, quien ya mostraba algo de escepticismo hacia mí.

—"No. Sólo lo sé yo. Y espero que eso se mantenga así, Sakura. Ya es suficiente vergüenza y sólo yo estoy consciente de tu desliz con el heredero de Ieran, no sabría cómo presentar mi cara ante los demás," Sus palabras brotaron nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos.

—"Terminarás la secundaria, y podrás continuar asistiendo a Sonomi en mi ausencia. Cuando me recupere lo suficiente, tendrás que buscarte un nuevo trabajo," Detalles poco importantes, particularmente cuando mi madre me estaba apartando de su lado.

Todo el odio que se había desvanecido, regresó multiplicado por mil.

—"Preferiría que no me contactaras a no ser de que sea estrictamente necesario," ¿Era esto lo que le había dicho a Touya, cuando él descubrió que Nadeshiko estaba con Clow? ¿Le habría hablado en el mismo tono helado, que dolía más que nada en el mundo?

—"Y Sakura, probablemente sería lo mejor que te alejaras de Shaoran. El chico se va a casar en menos de dos semanas," Su ceño se frunció y me afectó verla tan compuesta. Era como si estuviera echando una mosca indeseada. No tenía sentimientos en absoluto, y yo no le iba a demostrar menos.

Con rapidez, sequé mis lágrimas, y apreté mis mandíbulas, preparada para recibir mi siguiente cachetada.

—"Has completado tu venganza, Sakura. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Si hubiera esperado esta traición, te garantizo que no lo hubiera esperado en este momento. Sería bueno que le quites la venda de los ojos al pobre muchacho. Si dices que te ama, tanto como tú lo amas," Soltó con sarcasmo —"sería bueno que le des tiempo para recuperarse y pueda volverse a convertir en ser humano antes de casarse. No es bueno ser una herramienta por mucho tiempo," Se levantó, finalmente dando por terminada la conversación, yo sacudiéndome en ira —"Y ahórranos la humillación de seguirlo. Ya es suficiente deshonra con que te le hayas entregado,"

Todo mi cuerpo entró en alarma, y odié a mi madre por manchar algo tan precioso como mis sentimientos por Shaoran.

—"Cómo lo sé, ¿verdad?" Sonrió con sequedad —"La única manera de que alguien con tanto futuro como Shaoran Li, estuviera contigo, alguien con tantos problemas mentales, sólo deja una cosa qué pensar, ¿no es así? Y disculpa mi escepticismo acerca de la teoría del amor,"

Abrí mi boca pero de ella sólo salió en gemido. Un grito ahogado de las obscenidades que quería gritarle, pero que nunca salieron.

—"Saluda a tu padre por mí," Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y caí sobre mis rodillas, nunca sintiéndome tan poca cosa, tan basura como me sentía en este momento.

Mi humor murió conmigo, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada uno de los horrores que podía escuchar en mi cabeza, bajo la voz de mi propia madre. Ninguna lágrima volvió a salir de mis ojos, pero sí sentía la necesidad de respirar con fuerza. El aire simplemente no parecía seguir a mis pulmones, más denso, como estaba. Mi cabeza parecía querer explotar por la presión; el dolor en mi pecho sólo iba en aumento.

Nadeshiko no tenía idea de cómo me había herido. De cuánto me habían lastimado sus estúpidas palabras, que sólo eran mentira.

Era cierto que al principio, me había vengado de Nadeshiko. Había querido verla sufrir, hundirse en el infierno. Luego, había aprendido a perdonarla, había aprendido a superarlo. Y ahí había estado Shaoran, por supuesto intocable, pero nuestro romance había comenzado fácil, algo espontáneo, nada complicado. Ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en él por un segundo.

Y era precisamente lo que Nadeshiko había dicho acerca de él, lo que conseguía hundirme en mi abismo.

Porque tenía razón. Al menos en esa parte. Shaoran tenía sus ambiciones, tenía tanto a qué aspirar, ninguna de las cosas que _yo _podía darle. Nada que pudiera ofrecerle. Sólo mi amor, y yo sabía que nadie vive de amor. Había intentado evadir nuestra realidad. Evadir el futuro que vendría sobre nosotros. Pero Nadeshiko tenía razón, y en nuestras conversaciones, Shaoran no lo había negado.

Sin querer entrar aún más en la oscuridad, me arrastré a gatas sobre la alfombra, hasta llegar a mi bolso. Busqué mi celular con desesperación.

Entre la lista de contactos, vi el que estaba buscando. Sin importar cuán tarde era, estaba demasiado desesperada por salir de aquí.

—"¿Hola?" La voz sonaba soñolienta, ligera.

—"¿Kiki?" Pregunté, sabiendo que no podía llamar a mi padre, como quería, porque no deseaba que me viera en el lamentable estado que me encontraba.

—"¿Sakura, cariño, eres tú? ¿Pasa algo?" La voz de la futura esposa de mi padre fue algo como sabia en mis heridas.

—"Por favor, ¿crees que puedas pasar por mí en este momento?" Por supuesto, mi frase estaba tan entrecortada, que me sorprendió escuchar su respuesta.

—"¿Estás en la casa de la familia del marido de tu madre?" Evidentemente, Nadeshiko no había mentido con que mi padre pasaría por mí temprano —"¿Pasó algo? Se suponía que teníamos que recogerte mañana…"

—"No, no pasó nada. Por favor, ¿puedes recogerme en este momento?" Para este rato no estaba tan segura de que me haría el favor. Bueno… me quedaba Kero.

Justo cuando iba a arrepentirme de haberla llamado, ella me contestó con voz firme —"Pasaré por ti en diez minutos," Alivio me bañó por completo, y apenas pude murmurar un 'gracias', cuando ya había cerrado.

Junté las pocas cosas que sostenían interés para mí —nada de lo que Nadeshiko me hubiera regalado— en un bolso, y aunque mis manos temblaban y mis piernas se sentían debilitadas, bajé las escaleras con rapidez; haciendo uso de las veces que había entrenado para el equipo de atletismo.

Aparentemente, no me tardé tan poco como había creído, porque el Ferrari estaba parqueado justo afuera de las rejas exteriores. Como no era costumbre que saliera a medianoche, nadie se había tomado la molestia de extenderme el código de seguridad de la casa, así que a pesar de que sabía que sonarían las alarmas, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo de la casa, como si fuera una analogía de las cosas horribles que en ella me habían pasado.

Kiki saludó a la distancia, y pude ver sorprendido a un guardia, que me reconoció inmediatamente y sólo abrió la reja exterior para mí. Adentro, la alarma se había disparado tal como lo había anticipado, de la manera más escandalosa posible. Sabía que mi ausencia iba a ser obvia, y mentalmente reté a Nadeshiko a confesar que me había echado.

Entré en el auto, demasiado consternada para disfrutar de la experiencia, no me atreví a mirar a mi madrastra, que curiosamente fue lo suficientemente amable como para dejarme en paz, mientras aceleraba a gran velocidad, alejándonos de la casa en la que no tenía intención de pisar un pie nunca.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cuando la alarma de la casa se activó, yo estaba sentándome en mi cama, finalmente dispuesto a dormir. Exhausto no cubría cómo me sentía, y aunque mis ojos estaban pesados por el cansancio, a unos metros de mi habitación, podía escuchar el pánico de mis hermanas. Aunque sabía que habría un equipo de seguridad en unos minutos, mi cuerpo se tensó en preocupación de que mis hermanas pudieran correr peligro.

Descalzo, como estaba, corrí hasta llegar al corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones de mi madre y hermanas. Por supuesto, madre estaba levantada, aunque lucía algo confundida, y de mis hermanas, Fuutie era la única que había salido de su habitación.

—"¡Shaoran!" Chilló, no en miedo como yo creía que haría en caso de una emergencia, sino de alegría… —"¡Llegaste!" Suspiré con pesadez. Era éste el justo motivo por el cual había dejado la hora de arribo como excusa para posponer esto.

—"¿Sucedió algo?" Pregunté sin molestarme en devolverle el abrazo. Si había peligro, éste no era el tiempo para bienvenidas.

—"No," Dijo Fuutie, luciendo confundida ella también.

Sin dar excusas, salí a las escaleras, en donde encontré a Clow y a Nadeshiko —me sorprendió verla levantada— cada uno con una cara pálida, especialmente Nadeshiko.

—"Hola, tío. ¿Pasó algo?" Pregunté de manera casual, mientras miraba la puerta del hall, que estaba abierta. A lo lejos, podía escuchar el gruñido de un auto, que fue mucho más rápido que mí, porque no alcancé ni a verlo.

Confundido, miré a Clow y Nadeshiko intercambiar palabras en susurros.

—"¿Y bien?" Urgí, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Nadeshiko me envió una mirada dura, que me dejó pétreo en mi lugar. ¿Cuál era _su_ problema?

Clow fue rápido en contestarme, con un suspiro, y finalmente me percaté que mi madre y mis hermanas me habían seguido hasta aquí. —"Sakura escapó de casa. Perdonen la molestia," Su voz sonó resignada.

Pero no era a él a quien yo miraba. Estaba mirando a Nadeshiko, quien lucía más furiosa de lo que podía pensar. Con lentitud, procesé las palabras de mi tío.

—"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó mi madre, con voz firme. Vi a Nadeshiko palidecer más y enviarme otra mirada dura, pero esta vez fue breve.

—"Tuvimos un desacuerdo, Ieran. Sakura es una niña muy inmadura, impulsiva si se le puede decir," Parpadeé en confusión.

—"¿Un desacuerdo, Nadeshiko? ¿Un desacuerdo provocó que Sakura saliera a las tres de la mañana de la mansión?" Esta vez fue Fuutie quien reaccionó. Y su forma de hacerlo, me dejó sorprendido. No me había percatado de que le tenía afecto, y cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de reproche.

—"Sakura ha cometido una falta muy seria. Lamentablemente, eso evita que podamos coexistir en un mismo sitio," Apreté mis puños al oír el tono repleto de reprimenda.

—"Nadeshiko, ¿no te parece que es una decisión muy apresurada? Sakura ha tenido un comportamiento correcto," Ieran habló, claramente no agradándole que Nadeshiko se tomara la libertad de echar personas de su casa, más que Sakura se fuera en sí.

Juro que casi podía ver el movimiento de Nadeshiko para apretar las mandíbulas.

—"Aprecio tu preocupación, Ieran, pero esto es entre mi hija y yo," Métete en tus propios asuntos, era claro el sentido de las palabras.

Clow estuvo ahí para suavizar la tensión, —"Por supuesto Ieran, apreciamos mucho tu inquietud pero Sakura nunca ha tenido una conducta ejemplar,"

Antes de salir insultando a mi tío, o la madre de Sakura, preferí apretar mis puños y preguntar lo único que me interesaba.

—"¿Dónde fue?" Todas las miradas cayeron en mí por un momento, pero rápidamente sobre Nadeshiko, que a su vez, mantuvo sus ojos helados en mí.

La vi fruncir el ceño —"Sakura ha conseguido lo que quiso desde que llegó a Tokio. Quería irse a vivir con su padre, eso es lo que tiene,"

Con eso, subí a mi habitación, mascullando un 'hasta mañana' y me encerré en mi habitación.

No, era imposible. La persona a la que habían descrito no era _mi _Sakura. Mi Sakura era alguien impulsivo, cierto, pero no impulsiva a hacer algo malo. _Mi _Sakura había estado contenta de regresar a la mansión, aunque triste porque nuestro tiempo a solas se había acabado por el momento. _Mi _Sakura había dejado atrás el deseo de vivir con su padre. _Mi _Sakura no discutiría con su madre, no en el medio de la noche, no cuando al fin la comprendía y comenzaba a volver a respetarla. _Mi _Sakura no huiría sólo por una breve discusión. Sakura nunca huía. Así que sólo quedaba interpretar las palabras de Nadeshiko _literalmente_, como no lo había hecho antes.

'_Sakura ha conseguido lo que quiso desde que llegó a Tokio. Quería ir a vivir con su padre, eso es lo que tiene'._

Nada de eso tenía sentido, porque Sakura sabía que si se quedaba en la mansión, al menos teníamos la posibilidad de escaparnos para poder vernos. Y ambos estábamos ansiosos de poder hacerlo.

Así que Nadeshiko la había desterrado a la casa de su padre.

Ahora, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía haber hecho Sakura, cuando estaba lejos de casa que era lo suficientemente malo como para que Nadeshiko…?

Mi cabeza recibió un golpe ante la nueva posibilidad. La única posibilidad.

Escaneé mi memoria, y volví a escuchar la voz de Sakura, diciéndome que no me preocupara. Que su hermano no le importaría demasiado como para forzarse a hablar con su madre.

El horror navegó en mi mente, me recorrió por completo, provocándome náuseas. Me mecí de un lado al otro, intentando por todos los medios buscar una solución a un problema que _yo _había causado.

Pero la opresión era demasiada, sabiendo cuán mal se sentiría Sakura en este mismo momento, cuán desesperadamente necesitaría que la asegurara de que nada podría cambiar, que todo seguiría igual como antes, que ignorara lo que su madre pudo haberle dicho al respecto, que yo la amaba igual o aún más.

Tomé el celular entre mis manos, mientras repasaba otra vez en mi cabeza cada una de las palabras que habían sido dichas allá abajo, o con Sakura.

Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, segura. Que no había cometido una locura sólo en despecho ante lo que sea que le dijo su madre.

Por supuesto, también corría el riesgo de que mi histeria sea sólo manipulación de mis neuronas. Había el riesgo de que en realidad se hubiera ido por causas ajenas a mí, tan egoísta como era yo.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué las miradas asesinas por parte de Nadeshiko?

Y si estaba en lo cierto, ¿por qué no me había delatado inmediatamente? ¿Estaba esperando un momento más apropiado para hablar con mi madre a solas?

Ninguna de esas posibilidades me alarmaba más, que saber que Sakura se había marchado, destrozada.

El teléfono timbró y timbró, intentando hacer interconexión, pero nada sucedió. Finalmente la llamada se cortó, y cuando volví a intentarlo, me encontré con su buzón de voz.

Sabiéndome miserable —y tenía pavor que pudiera sentirse resentida _conmigo— _dejé un mensaje, con la voz más quebrada y ronca que me había escuchado nunca.

—"Sakura," Solté, el nudo en mi garganta más ajustado —"En verdad lo siento. N-no… no sé qué decirte. No sé qué es lo que está pasando. Lo único que quiero que sepas, es que… te amo. Te amo como a nadie, por favor recuérdalo. Llámame, mi vida, cuando estés lista. Estaré preparado," Sí, un mensaje mediocre, porque no quería comprometerme a hacer aseveraciones de las que no estaba para nada seguro.

Suspirando, supe que era inútil intentar dormir en lo que quedaba de mañana.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Sorprendentemente, Kiki no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el corto viaje hasta llegar al edificio —sí era edificio, no había otra forma de describirlo— en donde ambos vivían. Más sorprendentemente aún, mi papá no estaba anticipando mi llegada.

Cargó con mi bolso, y me condujo hasta una amplia habitación en un piso, que tenía grandes ventanas. De hecho, todo en la habitación era grande y opulento. Kiki tenía dinero y no era egoísta. Una combinación única.

La cama lucía deliciosa, digna de una princesa, y eso aumentó ligeramente mis ánimos. Pero el resto de mí, aún quería derrumbarse a llorar.

Kiki me miró con preocupación, y sólo pude notar cuán cerca estábamos hasta que ella acarició mi mejilla. No me retiré del contacto, más por delicadeza que otra cosa, porque hasta ahora, ella había sido demasiado amable conmigo.

—"Sakura, por favor, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. Si quieres conversar, estoy a sólo dos puertas de aquí, ¿está bien?" Asentí, y creo que ambas sabíamos que no iba a recurrir a ese recurso, al menos no por ahora.

—"Hasta mañana," Dijimos al unísono, causando que ambas sonriéramos, la suya, una sonrisa relajada, aunque preocupada, y la mía, bueno, la mía debía mostrar cuán muerta en verdad me sentía.

Kiki desapareció con rapidez, y finalmente pude dejar escapar mis lágrimas.

De repente, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Estaba tan incapacitada para hablar que fuera quien fuera tuvo que ser ignorado. No quise correr el riesgo de creer que podría ser Nadeshiko, así que cuando terminó de vibrar, lo apagué.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que la curiosidad tomó lo mejor en mí, y escuché el mensaje de voz que había sido dejado.

'_Sakura. En verdad lo siento. N-no… no sé qué decirte. No sé qué es lo que está pasando. Lo único que quiero que sepas, es que… te amo. Te amo como a nadie, por favor recuérdalo. Llámame, mi vida, cuando estés lista. Estaré preparado' _ La voz de Shaoran lucía afectada, como si estuviera… sufriendo. La posibilidad me ahogó, y nuevamente maldije a Nadeshiko.

Después, sin cambiarme, supe que estaba perdiendo la consciencia porque después de escuchar su mensaje por milésima vez, sólo unas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos.

_Te amo como a nadie._

_Te amo como a nadie._

_Te amo como a nadie._

Sí, debía estar soñando porque según Nadeshiko, él nunca podría amarme. _Nadie_ podría amarme. Ella era mi propia madre, y me daba la espalda. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que otros me quisieran?

Aún así, me atreví a soñar que las palabras de Shaoran eran ciertas.

Y dolía, Dios, cómo dolía.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola!! Sé que probablemente están enojados por la demora… en verdad lo siento, je, je, pero esta vez admito que fue más descuido que otra cosa porque esta capítulo ya lo he tenido listo desde hace un mes… O.O.

Ahora sí, ¿quién me odia? ¿Quién odia a Nadeshiko? Creo que va cincuenta/cincuenta eh?

Un besote muy grande, en verdad los quiero mucho a todos y continúen leyendo por favor!

Sakki Chan


	27. Capítulo 26

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Mi cabeza no era el lugar más seguro para estar en este preciso momento. Había palabras que cortaban más que navajas, acciones, recuerdos, que me tenían retorciéndome de un lado a otro en mi cama.

Quise reír por la ironía de los sucesos. ¿No era esto _exactamente _lo que había pedido? ¿Lo que había suplicado? ¿No era esto por lo cual me había comportado como una idiota, que cuando _no _lo estaba haciendo, nadie me creía?

Comenzaba a creer que era _mi _problema. Que alguien allá arriba —o allá abajo— tenía un detector de mi felicidad, y justamente ahora, el detector había anunciado un peligrosamente alto nivel de contento, así que habían mandado —usando a Touya de medio, por supuesto— a alguien a encargarse del problema. Esperaba que se encuentren contentos… no recordaba haber sido tan miserable en lo que llevo de vida.

Las ideas revoloteaban en mi cabeza, ideas estúpidas, seguro, pero que ahora tenían sentido. ¿Qué tal si quebraba el espejo… y algún pedacito…? _No, _definitivamente no era una ruta sana de pensamiento, no cuando estaba lo suficientemente deprimida como para _hacerlo_.

Y así pasaron los segundos, con los segundos, los minutos, y con los minutos, las horas.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas en toda la habitación, y pude admirar al sol nacer desde el este, con fuerza, imponente, glorioso. Todo lo contrario a mi estado de ánimo.

Suspiré, mirando mi celular, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder llamar a Kero. Pero era aún muy temprano, y estaba segura de que mi amigo no apreciaría la interrupción de sus horas de sueño.

Hubo algunos toques débiles en la puerta, pero no me dieron opción a contestar nada. Kiki entró, luciendo fresca, seguramente recién bañada, y en general, luciendo asquerosamente positiva. Por algún motivo desconocido, había _alguien _a quien _sí _le agradaba mi presencia.

Había pasado sólo un día desde mi llegada, y Kiki había hecho lo necesario para hacerme sentir bienvenida. Jamás había visto a mi padre tan exultante, una sonrisa tan brillante que si la observaba por mucho tiempo, me hacía sentir náuseas.

Kiki había sido la única de los dos, quien se había mostrado un poco sensible a mi dolor, respetándolo, al contrario de mi padre, cuya felicidad por tenerme aquí, era tan grande que prefería hacer vista gorda a cuánto estaba sufriendo.

—"Buenos días, cariño" Sonrió con suavidad, mientras se aproximaba a mi cama para darme un beso en la frente. Se sentía extraño ser mimada, pero así también era de reconfortante.

—"Buenos días," Murmuré, mi voz más ronca de lo usual, gracias a otra noche de sueño a punta de lágrimas y escuchando una y otra vez los múltiples mensajes de Shaoran —se habían ido multiplicando conforme las horas—. Suponía que ahora debía tener ojeras de un oso panda y los ojos completamente hinchados.

—"¿Quieres ir al instituto?" Levanté la mirada ante su pregunta. No me había percatado de que, en efecto, hoy tenía clases; bueno, no clases precisamente, sino que quedaban los días de relleno para terminar el último año y que nos entregaran el título.

No, esto no iba sobre ir a calentar asiento o no. Esto se trataba de si estaba preparada para ver a Shaoran.

—"Quizás, puedas quedarte para ayudarme con la boda…" Regresé a la realidad para encontrar a Kiki meditando en voz alta.

Campanas de alerta sonaron en mis oídos ante su última frase. Su boda con mi padre estaba más cerca cada día —_no _tan cerca como _otra— _pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que mi futura madrastra estuviera de un lado a otro organizando su boda. No sabía quién le había dado la fantástica idea de ir por ahí, solicitando mi opinión para todo.

Era alarmante el hecho de imaginarme en una boda, _cualquier _boda. Demasiada felicidad, que no era admitida mientras se encontraban en mi presencia, ¿recuerdan?

Suspiré, sabiendo que no me quedaba otra opción de escapatoria para esta pequeña tortura —Dios nos ampare de los vestidos de damas—, de no ser porque tenía que ir a enfrentar más problemas.

—"Tengo que ir," Me forcé a decir en voz alta, repitiendo lo mismo internamente. Kiki lució ligeramente sorprendida, pero se encogió de hombros, aceptando que yo era alguien "responsable". Aparentemente, más responsable de lo que ella había sido cuando era joven.

Me mordí los labios, una vez ella salió de mi habitación, para dejarme vestir. Las lágrimas pronto vinieron, porque lo que pensaba hacer hoy era probablemente una de las decisiones más dolorosas que hubiera tomado en mi vida, pero que planeaba seguir a cabalidad.

Shaoran corría demasiados riesgos, al estar conmigo. Y había cosas a las que él tenía derecho, y que no era mi atribución quitárselas. De hecho, _no _quería quitárselas. Quería que él fuera feliz, y por una vez en mi vida, le enseñaría a Nadeshiko que no era egoísta, no con palabras, sino con acciones.

Mi resolución dolió más allá de lo imaginable, pero no por eso significaba que me arrepentiría de ello, porque nunca sería así. No era lo mejor para mí —estaba segura de que iba a morir después de esto— pero lo era para él, aunque se negara a creerlo.

Sí, sabía que no me podía esconder para siempre, pero a veces, quisiera poder hacerlo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Había hecho lo mejor de mi parte para intentar averiguar la ubicación de Sakura. Mis hermanas y mi madre eran ignorantes de su paradero, tan sorprendidas como yo ante su partida. Nadeshiko se había negado a decir una sola palabra —no a mí, sino al resto de la familia— sobre el asunto, y no ayudaba mucho que mi teoría fuera levemente confirmada por la indiferencia que ella mostraba, o que en la oscuridad de mi habitación y en la soledad de mis horas, mi cabeza había ido aumentando la creencia de que estaba en lo cierto. Todos los mensajes con los que me había topado para poder decirle algo a Sakura, no ayudaban a disipar mis temores.

No me había molestado en enfrentar a Nadeshiko yo mismo, porque si no le había dicho nada a mi madre —de lo que sospecho que le tiene algo de miedo— era inútil intentarlo. Además, había algo que me hacía sentir enfurecido con Nadeshiko, al punto de apretar mis puños y contenerme para sacarle la verdad a golpes. Mi desesperación por saber algo sobre Sakura me llevaría a ese extremo, y a muchos más.

La ansiedad había ido creciendo en mí, hasta alcanzar un punto insoportable. Como no tenía ninguna excusa para faltar al instituto, no tenía ningún argumento para evitar sentarme en el asiento trasero del auto, en el que Wei me condujo con paciencia.

Iba entrando al edificio, cuando el rugido de un auto me detuvo en mis pasos. De hecho, no fui el único. Todo estudiante que se encontraba en el exterior del instituto, había pausado para observar el maravilloso auto que se deslizaba en el parqueadero, hasta que se detuvo en un espacio demasiado pequeño para cualquier otro auto, excepto para este.

Mi mirada siguió al Ferrari, cuyos vidrios oscuros no permitían desvelar quién conducía semejante máquina, que describirlo como auto, lo denigraba un poco.

—"Wow," Escuché murmurar a un estudiante de nivel inferior, que pasaba junto a mí, sus ojos, también pegados al auto.

Y fue justo en ese momento en el que el conductor del auto salió, para mejor entendimiento _conductora, _y la sorpresa de su identidad me golpeó más que si del auto hubiera descendido un payaso vestido de Barney, usando tanga.

Las palabras murieron en mi boca, cuando reconocí todo ese cabello castaño, y la silueta de la chica cuyo cuerpo mis manos conocían de memoria, mis ojos acostumbrados a verla moverse de esa única manera poderosa que ella conocía.

Su mirada me esquivó — ¿deliberadamente?— y apenas pude cerrar mi boca para no mostrar mi sorpresa y poder entrar en el edificio, finalmente perdiéndola de mi vista.

Llegué al salón en un apuro, aunque faltaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

Ignoré el saludo de Eriol, y de algunos otros que ya se encontraban ahí. En vez de eso, me senté en mi asiento —haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para bloquear mis alrededores—, a esperar a que la persona que más deseaba en el mundo, entrara por esa puerta.

Cinco, seis, nueve minutos pasaron, pero ella no ingresó. Y justo cuando creía que lo sucedido abajo era alguna de esas jugarretas con las que la mente te engañaba, cuando te estás volviendo loco, ella entró, con el mismo paso seguro que utilizaba en las pasarelas, las miradas de todos cayeron instantáneamente sobre ella, pero nadie emitió ningún comentario porque estaban ocupados tomando sus asientos, ya que el profesor ingresó diez segundos después de ella.

Furioso, no alcanzaba a cubrir mi estado. Ahí había estado yo, preocupándome como un idiota por ella. Porque no recibía ninguna maldita noticia de ella en todo el fin de semana, y ella entraba al salón, luciendo más fresca que una lechuga, evidentemente mandándome al infierno.

Apretando mis mandíbulas, esperé al receso.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Los segundos habían pasado más rápido que de costumbre, mis lágrimas más feroces que antes. Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa que para el momento en el que Kiki regresó a mi habitación, me encontrara hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, la nariz más roja que un farolillo de Navidad. Quizás hubiera podido serrucharle el piso a Rodolfo el Reno.

Pero no me había hecho ninguna pregunta, ni tampoco me había exigido lavarme la cara para poder ir al instituto. Tampoco me había exigido tomar desayuno, ni ir caminando a la escuela. No, Kiki tenía unos mejores métodos para obligarme ir al instituto, mucho más tentadores de lo que jamás fueron los de Nadeshiko.

Me había extendido las llaves, y yo sólo había parpadeado en confusión, porque reconocía esas llaves. Eran para un auto. Eran para _el _auto.

Así que para el momento en que mi mente se recuperó, y aún cuando mi padre no se había despertado, me despedí del edificio, para poder entrar en el Ferrari. Era oficial. _Amaba _a Kiki. En verdad lo hacía.

Llegar al instituto en un auto como este definitivamente no era algo que me había atrevido a soñar, ni siquiera cuando podía atreverme a tener sueños tan triviales. Fue extraordinariamente fácil imaginarme que podría quedarme con este bebé, aunque causara muy a menudo, varias miradas envidiosas, haciéndome sentir más débil de lo que ya me encontraba. _Ésa _parte del auto era lo que yo suponía que era lo más atractivo, al menos cuando mi madre no se había encargado de destruir mi auto estima.

Pero nada de eso fue difícil, en comparación con ver a Shaoran, lucir atónito… y luego furioso. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, y me retorcí al saber que el dolor que sentía en este momento, sería pequeño en comparación al futuro. Si es que, Nadeshiko no tenía razón, por supuesto.

Tomé mi asiento, a sabiendas que su mirada recaería en mí hasta el momento del receso, en donde tendríamos que enfrentarnos, a solas.

Mientras tanto, eché mi frente en mi pupitre, y traté de recuperar las pocas horas que quedaban para que aquel encuentro se diera. A ver si podía pretender que los ojos hinchados eran por la falta de sueño.

Patético. Pero así sería mi vida, cuando Shaoran ya no se encontrara en ella, porque aún bajo su mirada y furioso escrutinio, me bastaba para restaurar esa pizca de felicidad de la que me había abstenido por 48 horas, y que pensaba abstenerme por el resto de mi vida.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

El receso, por el que tanto había esperado, llegó rápido, no así mis ganas de iniciar mi conversación con Sakura.

Mientras todos mis compañeros salían del salón, era evidente que Sakura y yo nos manteníamos estoicos en nuestros lugares. Conocía las emociones que me asfixiaban… furia, alivio, dolor, felicidad, uno más contradictorio que el otro.

—"Sakura," Finalmente, decidí que lo que en realidad me estaba asfixiando no eran mis emociones, sino el silencio entre nosotros.

—"Lamento no haber contestado las llamadas," Urgió ella, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Mirarla mientras se ponía de pie se convirtió en un ritual, me tomé mi tiempo memorizando cada una de sus acciones, como había aprendido que tenía que hacer ante lo horrible de la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba. Cómo estaba.

Las llamadas no podían importarme menos —"Al diablo con eso. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunté atolondradamente, poniéndome de pie yo también. No me percaté cuándo había cerrado la distancia entre nosotros, ni siquiera en qué momento mis manos la aferraban de los brazos.

Sakura suspiró. Por primera vez noté lo hinchado de sus ojos, lo demacrada que lucía su cara. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó con una furia salvaje al saber que había sido lastimada.

—"Para comenzar, he estado en la casa de mi padre," Sus ojos verdes estudiaron mi reacción, y sus palabras confirmaron lo que Nadeshiko había dicho. Tuve que apretar mis dientes en ultraje.

—"¿Por qué?" Murmuré, mis dedos hundiéndose en la suavidad de su piel. Si mi agarre fue muy fuerte, ella no mostró ninguna señal de dolor, mientras su barbilla subía para poder encontrar mi mirada.

—"Nadeshiko me echó," Sus ojos descendieron por un breve segundo, pero era muy tarde, porque ya había detectado el dolor en ellos —"Me sorprende que te no haya dicho por qué, ni te haya advertido de nada,"

Mis mandíbulas estaban tan apretadas la una de la otra, que apenas logré mascullar —"¿Qué?"

Sakura volvió a suspirar, pero su mirada fue feroz cuando me encontró, de nuevo. —"Nadeshiko sabe de lo nuestro, Shaoran. Touya la llamó,"

El golpe no fue tan brutal como lo había esperado. Esto era sólo una confirmación a mis sospechas. Eso no significaba que me dejaba de fastidiar.

—"¿Y por qué tendría que advertirme? ¿No sería mejor delatarme?" Si Nadeshiko sabía, dudaba que mi madre lo ignorara por mucho tiempo.

Sakura bufó, una mezcla de ironía y dolor en su semblante —"Aparentemente, tendría que advertirte de mis artimañas para conseguir que cruzaras al lado oscuro. Que no puedo amar a nadie, porque soy la peor alimaña que camina sobre la faz de la tierra. Que no tienes que arriesgar tu brillante futuro por tan poca cosa como lo soy yo. Además, Nadeshiko no te delataría. No cuando se siente tan avergonzada del monstruo que tiene por hija,"

Cada una de sus palabras vino con una ola de emociones crudas, que no podían ser contenidas por sus habilidades teatrales. Vulnerabilidad era la base de todo, debilidad, cansancio, tristeza, amargura, rencor, todos habían formado una perfecta combinación para asistirla en sus frases, consiguiendo que cada una me diera un golpe más fuerte que el otro. Pero lo que me hizo _imposible_ no hundirla en mis brazos, fue la intensa agonía por la que estaba pasando.

No había notado la forma en la que estaba temblando hasta que su cuerpo se escondió entre mis brazos.

No sentía ninguna clase de alivio al saber que Nadeshiko no me delataría. No, si era aún posible, me sentía más asqueado conmigo mismo, porque no era su madre la responsable de su dolor. _Yo _lo era. Era yo el que había iniciado todo esto. Yo, quien no había tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para sacarla de mi sistema, aún en aquel tiempo en donde mis sentimientos por ella básicamente se basaban en lujuria. Yo, que con mi egoísmo, había permitido que mis instintos me llevaran a besarla en el ascensor, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Yo, quien había llevado a Nadeshiko a desconfiar de ella, cuando _yo _era el verdadero monstruo, porque había codiciado a Sakura, porque la había querido para mí, sin importar que ella fuera feliz, sin importar el futuro que nunca podríamos compartir, por permitirle enamorarse de mí, por dejarla entregarse por completo, cuando yo no tenía nada qué ofrecerle a cambio excepto sufrimiento e incertidumbre.

Y nunca mis acciones habían pesado más que en este momento, nunca había sentido un dolor así de comparable, al saber que mi amor por ella lo único que había hecho era complicarle su ya complicada vida.

Volví a la realidad, cuando la escuché murmurar, —"Estoy esperando,"

Sus palabras me confundieron, —"¿Qué estás esperando?"

Se apartó de mi pecho, para que la viera —"Estoy esperando para que también me eches de tu vida, Shaoran" Lució decidida y no vulnerable —"Estoy esperando a que reacciones y salgas corriendo de aquí. Es mi propia madre quien te da el consejo, Shaoran. Huye," Me urgió de una manera casi frenética, y pude ver la necesidad brillar en sus ojos, que ahora cargaban lágrimas.

Me volví a sentir furioso, pero esta vez conmigo. Era cierto, el pensamiento de dejarla no era foráneo en mi mente. Por supuesto, ahora era imposible. Era como pedirle a mis pulmones que dejaran de pedir oxígeno.

Pero porque la amaba de una manera tan obsesiva que se había vuelto natural, me vi forzado a cumplir sus expectativas. Habían tantas cosas que tenía que resolver antes de poder estar plena y libremente con ella. Entre esas cosas, estaba Meiling incluida.

Me forcé a dar un paso atrás, sabiendo lo derrotada que estaba. Y supe que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Sakura estaba _preparada _para esto. Esto era lo que esperaba.

Pero antes de eso, no encontré ningún motivo que impidiera que la consolara.

—"Todo lo que te dijo tu madre es mentira, Sakura. Es mentira y jura que jamás lo creerás," El sabor metálico de rencor volvió a mi boca, de sólo imaginarme las estupideces que Nadeshiko le pudo haber dicho, y que para mi beneficio, Sakura había editado.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos, buscaron la verdad tras mis palabras.

—"Pero eso no va a evitar que me dejes, ¿no es cierto?" Su voz sonó lo más vacía que le pude haber escuchado. Sonó vacía de cualquier emoción. El nudo en mi garganta aumentó su presión, haciendo insoportable lo que iba a hacer. Lo que iba a decir.

Por un breve instante, me debatí a decirle la verdad. No, no podía hacerlo. No porque no podía confiar en ella, sino porque quizás le causaría más dolor de lo que debía.

No dije nada, y la vi sonreír melancólicamente. —"Kero me lo dijo. Yo lo sabía. Incluso _Nadeshiko _me lo dijo. Y lo entiendo, Shaoran. Te juro que lo entiendo. Es tu familia, no puedo competir contra eso, no _quiero _competir," Sus palabras sonaron con suavidad, y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco —"Hazlo," Susurró, esquivando mi mirada.

De mi boca no salió ninguna palabra. Creo que no podría hacerlo ni para pedir auxilio. Comenzaba a pensar que mi plan era la idea más estúpida que se me hubiera ocurrido en mi vida. Debía mandar al diablo a todo el mundo, a Meiling, a mi madre, a mis hermanas… debía escoger a Sakura. Pero, sabía que si lo hacía, siempre habría algo que oscureciera mi amor con Sakura. Siempre había una sombra entre nosotros. Y yo no tendría la consciencia tranquila hasta que dejara todo en orden con mi familia. Era lo menos que se merecían.

Pero tampoco podía terminar con Sakura. No cuando la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, y que por ella iba a hacer el sacrificio más grande de toda mi vida.

Sakura me miró con algo de rabia, en medio de su dolor.

—"Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo, Shaoran" La vi morderse los labios, y más lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. Sus preciosos ojos.

Las palabras murieron en mis labios, porque sabía que no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Sakura, no fue tan cobarde. —"Esto se acabó, Shaoran. No te echo la culpa de mi sufrimiento, porque sabía que estábamos jugando con fuego. Que nuestro tiempo era limitado, y que esto llegaría más temprano que tarde," Sus manos acariciaron mi cara, y en verdad quise llorar con ella. —"Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Shaoran. Eres la persona más especial que se ha cruzado en mi camino, en verdad lo eres. Gracias… gracias por haberme sacado de mi oscuridad. Gracias por haber creído en mí. Gracias por enseñarme,"

Sus palabras cavaron un hoyo en mi pecho. Me quitaron el aliento y me dejaron más vulnerable. Mis manos temblaron, y tuve que morderme los labios con violencia para suplicarle que olvidara esto. Que mañana mismo podíamos irnos de esta ciudad. Que podíamos escapar a donde ella quisiera. Que yo la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

A lo lejos, como si nos encontráramos en otro lugar, en nuestro mundo, pude escuchar la campana que daba el fin a nuestro receso. Ambos nos movimos como si estuviéramos incómodos, y me forcé a no volver a tomarla en mis brazos.

Nos separamos, pero en mi interior, juré que esto era sólo un 'hasta luego'. No permitiría que nada ni nadie me alejaran de Sakura. Ni siquiera ella misma, en su afán de creer que _esto _era lo mejor para mí.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

—"_¿Tú? _¿Tú terminaste con _él?_" La pregunta sonó extremadamente sarcástica, y tuve que rodar mis ojos para evitar soltar un insulto. En vez de eso, le di un mordisco a mi helado.

Sí, helado era la respuesta a todos mis problemas. Lo malo del plan era que no se me había ocurrido a mí. Se le había ocurrido a _Kero, _el bocón Kero.

—"Siempre creí que sería _él _quien terminaría contigo," Su énfasis en la palabra 'él' quedaba más que obvio en su tono. Con irritación, esquivé mi mirada de su cara, para encontrar a varias chicas observándolo embelesadas.

—"Sí, Kero. Y yo creía que mi madre nunca me haría lo que me hizo, pero ya ves que uno puede ser ingenuo," Me encogí de hombros. Había pasado una semana desde el problema con Nadeshiko. Una semana me había tomado regresar de la tumba. Ahora, estaba lidiando con el problema _Shaoran. _Sólo su nombre me traía un escalofrío y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—"En fin, sea quien sea que haya terminado la relación, era algo que ya había previsto. Recuerdo que te lo dije, ¿no?" Su sonrisa fue malévola, y no pude evitar sentirme otra vez irritada. ¿Por qué Kero tenía que tener razón?

Me encogí de hombros.

—"Y ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer, señorita a punto de graduarse? Creí que no llegaría el día en que te vería recibir tu diploma," Fingió secarse unas lágrimas falsas, mientras mostraba una sonrisa suave, en un intento por cambiar de tema, sabiendo que hablar de _él _me lastimaba.

—"No lo sé," Me volví a encoger de hombros. En este momento, no tenía ni metas ni aspiraciones. Seguramente Kiki estaría más que feliz de poder mantenerme por el resto de mi vida, así que, ¿para qué estudiar?

Kero frunció el ceño —"¿No sabes porque no quieres decírmelo, o no lo sabes porque en verdad no lo sabes?" Su juego de palabras consiguió sacarme el fantasma de una sonrisa.

—"En verdad no lo sé," Murmuré, mientras me lanzaba otra cucharada de helado de chocolate.

Kero lució culpable por un minuto, y sé que quiso comenzar algo pero luego se arrepintió. Levanté la ceja en escepticismo. ¿Desde cuándo Kero dudaba en decir algo?

—"Sólo dilo, Kero," Ya me parecía sospechoso que quisiera reunirse conmigo. Últimamente el chico estaba más ocupado que el presidente.

Se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada —"Oh, vamos Kero. Sé que no me llamaste para escuchar mi patética vida amorosa," Eso, lo podía escuchar por teléfono.

—"Creo que no soy portador de buenas noticias," Rodé mis ojos ante lo estúpido de su frase. Era obvio que no eran buenas noticias si rehusaba decírmelas.

Suspiré. Mi madre me odiaba. Shaoran me había abandonado. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? —"Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, Kero, estoy segura que no me causará un impacto,"

Encontré sus ojos, que estaban nerviosos. Okay, estoy cambiando de parecer.

—"Me voy de Tokio," Sentenció él, con la mirada fija en mi reacción. Okay, eso no era ningún impacto. Extrañaría a Kero, pero como había sucedido con Shaoran, yo sabía que también tenía que terminar. Todas las cosas buenas en mi vida se estaban evaporando, así que nada me sorprendería. No me extrañaría que Spi decidiera fugarse con alguna gata y dejarme sola, también.

—"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunté, más resignada que otra cosa.

Los extremos de sus labios se curvaron en forma negativa. —"París,"

Quise reír ante la ironía. ¿No yo también había dudado sobre irme a esa cuidad para intentar mi suerte como modelo?

—"¿En serio? ¿A hacer qué?"

Mi pregunta provocó que Kero gruñera. —"¿Duh? ¿Qué es a lo que me estoy dedicando, Sakurita?"

Rodé mis ojos, —"En serio. ¿A hacer qué?"

Kero sonrió brevemente —"El director de la academia a la que asisto, me recomendó para trabajar en un revista. Dicen que tengo _talento," _ Quise sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su voz, —"En fin, no tengo nada qué perder. Mi padre me va a pagar el pasaje, y tiene un departamento desocupado por ahí… Como dije, nada qué perder,"

Sí, Kero estaba entusiasmado de poder alejarse de Tokio, y con ello, alejarse de su padre. Kero estaba huyendo… y nada lo detenía. ¿Qué me estaba deteniendo a mí? ¿No era _yo _quien necesitaba huir?

La idea bailó en mi mente, rápida, certera. Las posibilidades de dejar todo atrás eran todo en lo que podía pensar. Kiki se resentiría conmigo, mi padre estaría furioso. Spi tendría que aguantarse un viaje _muy _largo. Pero nada de esas cosas eran en comparación, dolorosas, como seguir aquí, recordando, sólo recordando y sin hacer nada por mi futuro.

Kero aún continuaba hablando, pero lo interrumpí para hacerle una pregunta.

—"¿Me acompañas a la empresa de Nadeshiko?"

Kero abrió los ojos, sorprendido. —"Creí que no querías volver a ver ese lugar…"

Apreté los labios, por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada.

—"Sí, lo dije, y todavía sigue en pie. Pero necesito hablar con la socia de Nadeshiko," Declaré, levantándome de mi asiento.

Kero levantó una ceja —"¿Para?"

—"Para pedirle la dirección de una agencia que estaba interesada en contratarme. Querido, nos vamos a _París," _

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Había renunciado a cualquier intento de encontrar pruebas que Meiling sería una mala esposa. El detective no me había podido ayudar en ese terreno, así que ahora tenía que enfrentarme con las manos vacías.

Todos en la casa nos estábamos alistando. Podía escuchar a mis hermanas discutir sobre de quién era el turno para utilizar el baño. No importaba que estaba casa estuviera atestado de ellos. Siempre discutían por el mismo baño. ¿Quién las entendía?

Pero muy lejos de sus problemas triviales, yo tenía algo mucho más importante que lidiar hoy. El tiempo se agotaba, y mientras más retrasara esta conversación tanto con Meiling como con mi madre, menor era la posibilidad de conseguir éxito.

Até mi corbata con rapidez, aunque sabía que todavía quedaba tiempo. No íbamos a llegar tarde a mi graduación. A veces quisiera que fuera así, sólo para ganar más tiempo. Había ensayado una y otra vez mi discurso mentalmente, hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente satisfecho.

Esto era lo que no le había confesado a Sakura. La boda no iba a suceder, ni ahora ni _nunca. _No iba a casarme con una chica que seguramente me haría la vida de cuadritos, sólo para satisfacer unas ridículas tradiciones retrógradas que ya nadie en el clan seguía, excepto mi familia. Mi dilema estaba en hacerle entender eso a mi madre _y _a Meiling.

—"¡Shaoran! ¿Ya estás listo?" Feimei me gritó desde su habitación, seguramente más apresurada que mis otras hermanas, que tardaban más arreglándose que lo que había tardado en construir la torre de Babel.

—"Sí," Murmuré, completamente indiferente a si me había escuchado o no. Levantándome, salí de mi habitación.

Mis manos estaban apretadas en puños, tratándome de infundirme fuerzas. Esto era lo correcto. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Sabía que _tenía _que hacerlo. Nunca sería feliz en caso contrario, no porque no tuviera a Sakura a mi lado, sino porque tendría que _vivir _sabiendo que había podido hacer algo para mantenerla junto a mí, y como el cobarde que soy, la había dejado apartarse.

Porque ahora lo veía todo con claridad. ¿De qué me servía una existencia completa, a lado de Meiling, alguien a quien sólo toleraba? ¿De qué me servían todos los millones y la influencia de líder de clan, si no tenía el poder para estar junto a la persona que amo?

Cada día que había pasado sin poder hablarle —porque yo como estúpido, no había dicho nada de mis planes— eran apenas tolerables. Me volvía loco tener tantas alternativas para regir mi vida, pero que ninguna me llevarían hacia lo que más quiero.

Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo sólo una persona hubiera cambiado mi manera de pensar y de ver las cosas. Era algo que todavía no podía concebir del todo. Sakura había cambiado mi mundo, dándole un giro de 360º en donde ella, se había convertido en mi sol, yo girando alrededor de ella, tomando mis decisiones en función a ella.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, sentí una mano ser apoyada en mi hombro.

—"Shaoran, hijo" Por una milésima de segundo fui lo suficientemente cobarde como para olvidarme de todo lo que le quería decir a mi madre. Pero a la siguiente milésima, recobré mi cordura.

Tenía que hacerlo.

—"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó en la misma voz imparcial que le había conocido de toda la vida. Según mis hermanas, nuestra madre había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de mi padre. Ieran Li, alguna vez había sido cálida y afectuosa, algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginarme. Probablemente no hubiera tenido el valor de decirle lo siguiente si consideraba que ella era tan fría por dentro como lo era por fuera.

—"No," Solté sin pensarlo, no refiriéndome a la graduación. —"No estoy listo, madre"

Me volteé para encontrar su gesto de sorpresa.

—"No estoy listo para casarme, madre y creo que ambos lo sabemos," Dije con toda la valentía de la que podía hacer uso, mientras esquivaba la mirada calculadora de mi progenitora.

Por un instante, el silencio fue tan poderoso, que sentía que me asfixiaba. Contuve mi respiración para esperar el ataque de histeria. Probablemente hubiera convenido hacer esto _después _de la graduación.

—"Shaoran," Frunció el ceño —"¿Qué sucede?" Buf. ¿Había esperado un grito histérico? Ieran Li no era del tipo. De hecho, estaba convencido de que si le hubieran atravesado con un lápiz, su única reacción será sacárselo, sin dejar escapar ni siquiera un gemido de dolor. La mujer prácticamente estaba más inerte que toda la mansión a nuestro alrededor.

En un segundo, estudié los ángulos para elaborar mi respuesta. Primero, decidí, Meiling.

—"Meiling no es la clase de persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mis días, madre" Aclaré mi garganta —"Me ha tomado tiempo descifrar eso, pero debe entender, que no la _soporto,_"

Por supuesto, más calma.

—"Segundo, creo que no estoy preparado para… ascender en mi puesto en las compañías de la familia. Sé que esa responsabilidad es muy grande, y que no tengo la experiencia para tomar mi posición en ellas. Probablemente apresurarme en eso provocaría que las empresas sufrieran consecuencias, que creo, por el bien de la familia, no sería nada bueno," Dije con voz lenta, como quien le explica eso a un infante. Sabía que mi madre por más que no expresara su descontento… estaba furiosa. _Yo _lo estaría.

—"Tercero," Dije jugando con mi suerte —"Me parece una injusticia que mis hermanas hereden mucho menos de lo que yo voy a recibir. Es tan _retrógrada_ esa costumbre, madre. ¿Acaso _yo _pedí ser hombre? No. Así como ellas tampoco pidieron ser mujeres. Así que hago oficial mi pedido para renunciar a esa injusta repartición, para que se le otorgue de manera equitativa la herencia de mi padre a todas mis hermanas y a mí,"

Pausé por un momento, porque juré que mi madre había perdido todo el color en la cara. Pero todavía no había terminado. Aún faltaba lo más importante.

—"Cuarto," Declaré con más firmeza de la que sentía.

Ieran levantó sus cejas. —"¿Hay más?"

Inspiré con fuerza. Yo podía hacer esto. —"Cuarto. Estoy enamorado. Y no es de Meiling, por lo cual hace imposible que me case con ella, porque o terminaría muy desgraciado, o ella sería desgraciada porque no pienso alejarme de esta chica,"

Síp. Mi madre había perdido todo el color en su cara. Era oficial. 

La vi tambalearse hasta mi cama, donde tomó fuertes inspiraciones, tal como yo lo había hecho.

No me había percatado que mis hermanas habían entrado en mi habitación, y me sorprendió verlas en el umbral de la puerta, con las sonrisas más grandes que hubiera visto en sus caras, jamás.

—"Shaoran," Susurró mi madre, algo de color retornó a sus mejillas.

—"¿Sí?" Era increíble lo liberado que se siente uno al decir la verdad.

—"¿Por qué no habías mencionado nada de esto anteriormente?" Su voz seguía firme, aunque menos estricta.

—"Mmm. ¿Quizás porque es un gallina?" Escuché a Feimei burlarse a mis espaldas.

Tuve que sonreír ante eso. Era cierto.

Mi madre levantó una ceja —"¿Tenías miedo de mi reacción?" Y sonrió.

Okay, _esto _no era lo que había esperado. Había esperado que me dijera que recogiera mis cosas y me largara de la casa, porque había sido exiliado del clan. Que era una vergüenza para toda la familia, y que nunca más contactara a ningún miembro de la familia.

—"¿Sí?" Contesté más con una pregunta que con una afirmación.

Pero nunca había visto a mi madre tan _exultante. _

Suspiró, —"Shaoran, cada vez te pareces más a tu padre. Esto es algo que no les había dicho, por temor a que siguieran el mismo camino que nosotros, niños. ¿Tenemos tiempo para una pequeña historia?" Duda nadaba en mi cabeza, pero logré apaciguarla lo suficiente como para mirar mi reloj.

—"Veinticinco minutos,"

—"Es suficiente. Verás, hijo. Cuando tu padre y yo teníamos tu edad, él estaba comprometido con otra joven del clan" Hizo una pausa para escuchar nuestra sorpresa —"Sí. Yo no era la primera en la línea para casarse con el futuro jefe del clan. Aiko era la elegida, debido a la fortuna de sus padres. Lamentablemente para mí, aquel destino de ser la matriarca del clan se vio frustrado por las malas inversiones de mi padre. A pesar de eso, nada evitó que Hien y yo nos enamoráramos. Y Hien, tuvo la misma conversación con su madre, Shaoran"

Apenas si podía cerrar la boca por toda la sorpresa. La victoria nunca pudo haber estado más cerca. Nunca pudo haber sido más deliciosa.

—"¿Y esto quiere decir…?" Presioné, sintiendo más esperanza de la que había sentido en los últimos meses.

La vi suspirar de nuevo —"Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras antes de todos los preparativos, hijo. ¿Sabes cuán cansado puede ser organizar una boda que no se va a realizar?"

Entre los gritos de victoria de mis hermanas, fui consciente que mi final feliz sí sería feliz, después de todo. Mi madre no intervendría en mi futuro. Me dejaría _elegir. _Y coincidentemente, mi elección era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de esmeralda.

—"Por supuesto, _tú _tendrás que decírselo a Meiling;" Finalizó mi madre, mermando el entusiasmo de la habitación.

Oh. Oh.

¿Había ya cantado victoria? Parecía algo prematuro.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Por supuesto, como en la última semana, mi día de graduación no estuvo exento de drama. Kiki me había visto empacando, y había pegado el grito al cielo. Entre las frases que dijo, mientras lloraba, era que qué había hecho mal, que me amaba mucho y que por favor la perdonara si había cometido algún error. Claro, eso fue antes de que mi papá entrara a mi habitación y también vociferara a los cuatro vientos.

Pasada la histeria, _finalmente_ pude hablar. Finalmente pude explicar que _no me iba _porque _ellos _habían cometido un error. Me iba porque había recibido esta increíble propuesta —y en verdad era increíble— para iniciar mi carrera como modelo. Al explicar que era algo temporal, que si no me gustaba —_tenía que _gustarme— regresaría a Tokio. Que me iba a ir con Kero —eso ayudó a apaciguar a mi padre, por extraño que pareciera— a un departamento de su padre.

Así que después de dos horas de llanto y más gritos, Kiki se había calmado, y había corrido a su habitación a cambiarse para poder ir a mi graduación. Yo ya había estado lista, y terminando de empacar, me percaté que me había quedado sola con mi papá.

Su semblante lo decía todo.

—"No tienes que irte,"

Abrí mi boca para decir que sí, pero él me interrumpió. —"Iremos contigo. Seguramente a Kiki no le molestará. Creo que tiene un penthouse. Podemos acompañarte, Sakura"

La idea bailó por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. _No _tenía que estar sola. Mi padre me estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad. La oportunidad de ser egoísta, pero era una oportunidad, de todas formas.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría con la boda que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando organizar a Kiki? ¿Los haría cambiarse a otra ciudad sólo por mí? ¿No era mi egoísmo lo que me había llevado a perderlo todo en el primer lugar? ¿No siempre era _yo, yo, yo?_

—"No," Dije con más firmeza de la que sentía —"No te voy a permitir hacerlo, papá. Recién se han establecido aquí y es injusto que yo se los quite todo. No tienen que hacer ese sacrificio por mí,"

Fujitaka me miró con una expresión exasperada —"No, Sakura, no estaríamos sacrificando nada por ti. Te acompañaríamos con gusto,"

Respiré con fuerza —"¿Y qué pasaría con la boda? ¿Qué pasaría con todo lo que Kiki ha organizado? No es justo,"

—"Tampoco es justo que te vayas a un país desconocido sólo porque tu madre es una basura, hija" Espetó con rabia.

Oh, si mi padre supiera que la verdadera razón por la que me iba era porque no soportaría ver a Shaoran casándose con Meiling…

Pero ésa era mi coartada ante mi padre y no podía arruinarla. Si Nadeshiko no me servía para nada, al menos podía contarla como excusa, ¿no?

—"No," Dije firme.

Mi padre se encogió de hombros. —"Iremos y no habrá nada que podrás hacer para detenernos, ¿no?" Hubiera reído ante la terquedad de mi padre, de no ser porque quería arrancarme los cabellos del cráneo porque no me estaba entendiendo. ¡Qué frustrante!

—"Mi avión sale en dos días, papá" Levanté una ceja —"¿Tendrás todo listo en dos días?"

Se volvió a encoger de hombros —"Puedes irte con Kero adelante. Kiki y yo les seguiremos cuando tengamos todo organizado para partir,"

Rodé mis ojos. —"¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo planeas todo sin consultarle a tu novia?"

Mi padre mostró una sonrisa juguetona —"Eso, es lo que voy a hacer precisamente ahora,"

Y salió de habitación, dejándome más frustrada de lo que había recordado estar en mi vida. Seguramente, mi padre era el hombre más terco en la faz del planeta. Exteriormente debía sentirme irritada, por dentro, me sentía… esperanzada.

Por supuesto, creo que no hace falta decir que Kiki bailó junto a la posibilidad de seguirme a París. Lo único que no le gustaba acerca de la idea, era que no se le había ocurrido a ella misma.

Superado eso —y decidido que todos iríamos a París, primero Kero y yo y luego ellos— descubrí que estábamos ligeramente atrasados para la graduación. Y así nos dirigimos hasta el instituto, con Kiki y su sonrisa exuberante, con mi padre, y yo con mi cruz a cuestas.

La graduación era sólo algo que me detenía de huir de esta ciudad, del país. Y que al mismo tiempo, siempre estaba recordándome mis motivos para huir de mi lugar natal. Cualquier cosa era aceptable —incluso mudarme a la Antártica— si no tenía que ver la victoria en los ojos de Meiling, cuando el anillo de Shaoran estuviera colocado sobre su dedo.

Siendo la masoquista que soy, había decidido despedirme de Shaoran. La idea había recorrido mi mente una y otra vez, porque técnicamente, aunque nos hubiéramos separado, seguíamos siendo amigos ¿no? Bueno, eso no cubría ni remotamente todo lo que quería ser para Shaoran, pero era suficiente como para poder acercármele una última vez, ¿no?

Y es que mi corazón se estrujaba cada vez que me imaginaba diciendo las palabras finales. Adiós. No quería decirle adiós a Shaoran nunca, pero era necesario, por su bienestar, y por mi salud mental. Mi corazón se estrujaba aún más cada vez que me imaginaba subiendo en el avión, _sin _haberle dicho nada más al hombre que amaba y por el cual lo estaba sacrificando todo.

Sin dudas, Nadeshiko sólo había sido el propulsor de esta decisión, sin ella, seguramente me hubiera costado más haber terminado con él, pero al fin y al cabo lo hubiera terminado haciendo, porque Shaoran merecía estar con su familia, obtener lo que le correspondía, cumplir con las expectativas de su madre.

Así que al llegar al instituto, busqué con rapidez al chico que había inundado mi mente siempre. Pero mi padre y Kiki me interrumpieron en mi búsqueda.

—"Sakura, vamos a estar sentados por allá, ¿está bien?" Asentí, sin prestar más atención que una breve mirada en su dirección. ¿Dónde estaba Shaoran?

Después de varios minutos, —y justo cuando me decía a mí misma que quizás era una mala idea— y me sentía más miserable que nunca, divisé a Shaoran, pero como siempre, supe que no estaba solo.

Meiling y él estaban hablando de algo, ya que nadie más estaba cerca de ellos. Me quedé petrificada a unos diez metros de distancia de ellos, y sólo los observé. Observé cómo sería mi futuro si cometiera el error de quedarme aquí.

Vi la horrible burla que sería mi vida, si continuaba con Shaoran. Meiling siempre sería aquella con la que la gente podría verlo, la que saldría en las fotos familiares, la que conversaría con Ieran y sus hijas, la que se vestiría de blanco —sin importar que el color no le favoreciera para nada— y que tomaría su mano, frente a una multitud, y diría el 'sí, acepto'.

Si era posible, mi corazón se rompió de nuevo, y quise caer en mis rodillas, sin importar que arruinara mi vestido y que hiciera el ridículo frente a todo el mundo.

—"¡Sakura!" La voz de Kero me sacó de mi oscuridad por un segundo, lo que me tomó estar sobria suficiente —estaba intoxicada con dolor— para poder respirar con fuerza y voltearme a la imagen de Meiling y Shaoran juntos.

—"¡Hola!" Sonreír no era difícil para mí. Después de todo, era a eso a lo que me iba a dedicar, ¿no?

—"¿Lista para ser el orgullo de la familia?" Kero se burló, mientras tomaba mi mano —"Por ahí vi a tu papá con su cámara. Le dije que yo cubriría las fotos de hoy, pero aparentemente no se va a perder del entusiasmo de tomar fotos, también" El parloteo de Kero siempre me había animado, pero me sentía lo suficientemente derrotada como para tener que fingir que me estaba distrayendo.

Se escuchó la voz del Sr. Z hablar por el micrófono, pidiéndonos formarnos para comenzar con toda la parafernalia de la graduación. Kero me sonrió una última vez —era sorprendentemente bueno para ignorar mi dolor— y luego dejarme sola, murmurando algo de buscar un buen ángulo…

Sea como fuera, no estuve sola por mucho tiempo. Me sorprendió que Yue y la pandilla se me unieran, y me pregunté si debía despedirme de ellos. Habían sido buenos amigos durante mi estadía en el infierno —alias Tokio— y se veía especialmente mal cuando todos estaban parloteando sobre verse durante la universidad. Ninguno estaba del todo informado de mi situación actual con mi madre —sólo quizás, Tomoyo— peor, sólo Kero, Fujitaka y Kiki sabían que me iba.

Medí los riesgos de contarles mi partida, y como no detecté ninguno, supe que era hora de despedirme también de ellos.

—"Quizás no nos volvamos a ver nunca," Dije ligeramente, interrumpiendo el discurso de Naoko acerca de que esto era sólo el inicio de nuestras vidas, blah, blah, blah, y de cómo todos debemos comenzar a sentar cabeza, blah, blah, blah.

Todos voltearon a verme, así que elaboré mi frase —"Corrección," Me encogí de hombros —"Quizás no vuelvan a verme," Tenía que mantener esto ligero, como toda la relación que había tenido con ellos.

Los vi parpadear en confusión, y me regodeé en el hecho de que hasta Yukito lucía confundido.

—"Bueno, si tengo éxito, quizás _ustedes _sí sepan de mí," Sonreí ante la arrogancia de mi frase.

—"¿Te importaría explicarnos?" Yue levantó una ceja, dispuesto a entender.

Suspiré, —"Me voy de Tokio. Voy a intentar mi suerte como modelo"

Todos mostraron una sonrisa malévola, incluso Tomoyo, quien no había dejado de mirarme, como si quisiera medir cada una de mis acciones.

—"Cool," Soltó Yukito dándome una de sus sonrisas más brillantes, —"Trata de no hacer mucho escándalo, ¿eh? Y si quieres hacer escándalo, llámame, ¿okay?" Sonreí, quizás mi primera verdadera sonrisa en todo lo que llevaba de la semana.

—"Las anoréxicas están _out, _Sakura. A los hombres nos gusta un poquito de carne, ¿eh?" Dijo Yamazaki sonriendo mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro.

—"Fue bueno compartir contigo, Kinomoto. Nunca olvidaré cómo le rompimos la pata a la vieja," Dijo Yue, tan _encantador _como siempre. A penas pude contener mi carcajada. De hecho, tampoco olvidaría ese pequeño episodio.

De todos, Naoko fue la más agradable —"Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Sakura. Si algún día quieres jaquear algo…"

Sonreí, —"Sé a quién acudir" Ella correspondió mi sonrisa, mientras cada uno iba a su lugar. Dejándome sola con Tomoyo, que no lucía ni un cuarto de lo optimista que lucían los demás.

—"Sakura," Levanté mi mirada. No quería enfrentarme a lo que sea que ella quisiera decirme.

—"Eriol… me contó lo que pasó con Shaoran" Lució incómoda, pero ni remotamente lo incómoda que yo estaba al saber que mi ruptura con él, era pública. Bueno, no pública exactamente, pero sí del conocimiento de Eriol y Tomoyo.

—"Cometiste un gran error," Dijo con tono reprobador —"Shaoran está enamorado de ti, Sakura y…"

No. No iba a permitir que me hiciera arrepentir de esta decisión. Si había algo, _lo que sea_, que Tomoyo me debía, era al menos, apoyarme con mi decisión.

—"No. No lo digas, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es," Lo que me faltó decirle fue, no rompas más mi corazón.

Tomoyo lució molesta, más que molesta, reconocí su expresión como _frustrada. _—"¡Pero, Sakura! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Él te quiere! Y tú vas ahí como idiota, yéndote quien sabe a dónde…"

La volví a interrumpir. Ahora yo también estaba irritada —"Tomoyo. Apreciaría que no mencionaras mi partida a Shaoran ni a nadie. Es perder tu tiempo, porque nuestra relación, que nunca debió haber iniciado, ya terminó. Nadie va a cambiar mi opinión, porque no soy sólo yo quien me marcho, sino toda mi familia" Tomoyo me miró dudosa, como si esa posibilidad no se le hubiera ocurrido. Pude ver que en su cabeza, se debatió muchas ideas, para finalmente darse por vencida.

—"Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Es tu cuello," Se encogió de hombros, y siguió hacia donde Naoko había partido.

Sí. Tenía razón, era _mi _cuello. Y eran mis errores, y definitivamente sería un error esperar a morir cuando Shaoran se encontraba feliz a lado de su futura esposa.

Las náuseas del pensamiento fueron suficientes para mantenerme firme en mi resolución, una vez más.

París no podía venir lo suficientemente rápido.

**Notas de Autora: **

Ish, no sé a quién quiero golpear más. Si a Sakura, a Nadeshiko o a Shaoran. Honestamente. Ah, pero Nadeshiko tendrá de la suya, definitivamente.

Un saludo muy grande para todos los que dejaron sus lindos reviews. Sé cuánto ustedes aprecian la historia, y como yo, se sienten algo tristes del final del fic. Probablemente éste será el último fic que escriba (estoy dudando si voy a seguir "Shadow") y en verdad quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el apoyo que he recibido de la mayoría de ustedes en todos los años que he estado en esta página. Son un grupo humano muy maravilloso y me encanta haber compartido tanto ésta, como otras historias. Lo buena o mala que soy como autora, se los debo a ustedes, a sus comentarios, a los que han leído.

Sé que se están preguntando cuántos capítulos más le quedan a la historia, y hasta el momento, estoy votando por llegar a treinta capis, lo que quiere decir que faltarían cuatro.

Un beso grande para todos, y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sakki Chan


	28. Capítulo 27

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Las cosas… definitivamente no salían como uno las esperaba. Al menos no la mayoría de las veces. La reacción de mi madre había sido una de las sorpresas más grandes que había recibido en mi vida… particularmente cuando se había mostrado tan estricta frente a todo lo del compromiso. ¿Cuántas veces no había preguntado a Clow si no había forma de salir de todo el embrollo? Aparentemente, no las suficientes, porque mi tío no me había proporcionado el resultado que algo de valentía me había dado. Creo que ni un psíquico podría haber profetizado la calma de mi madre.

¿Quién sabía cómo trabajaban las profundidades cerebrales de Ieran Li? Quizás fue el ángulo que le di a mi postura. Quizás si sólo hubiera dicho que renunciaba a mi herencia porque estaba enamorado —o porque no soportaba a Meiling— de otra chica, mi madre me hubiera lanzado la propuesta en la cara. O talvez vio que iba a en serio. Creo que eso era otro misterio que quedaría pendiente.

Hablar con Meiling, como lo había anticipado — ¡al menos había acertado en algo!—, había sido todo lo opuesto. Meiling, siempre impulsiva, había armado el mayor escándalo en la historia de los escándalos.

Buf.

Así que me limité a escucharla chillar, manteniéndome en un lugar fresco porque nada podía hacer ella, si mi madre, la matriarca del clan había aprobado la ruptura del compromiso.

Así que junté todas mis reservas de lástima para poder tragarme el cuento de que me _amaba _—cuando en realidad sabía que lo que ella y mi tía amaban era la posición dentro del clan— y esperé pacientemente. Todo lo que pude, hasta que… mi paciencia se agotó.

—"¡Pero Shaoran!" Gritó Meiling, sin importar que varios compañeros nos observaran. Por un momento me recriminé haber iniciado esta conversación aquí, a unos minutos de _graduarnos. Por un momento. _Pero había estado tan exaltado por la aprobación de mi madre, que hablar con Meiling me había parecido un asunto de menor importancia.

Claro, el que yo pensara que esto no era importante, no querría decir que Meiling opinara lo mismo. Ni que todo el cuerpo estudiantil que se graduaba, tampoco lo dejara pasar como trivial. No era todos los días que veías al capitán del equipo de básquet pelear con su _ex _prometida, que sucede ser la capitana del equipo de porristas. Ugh. Ahora podía ver el _cliché. _

—"Meiling, debes intentar controlarte…" Dije en la voz más apaciguadora que tenía, y supongo que no debí haber hecho un muy buen trabajo debido a que se desató una nueva ronda de histeria. No me culpen, estaba luchando por contener una sonrisa. Tampoco me tachen de malo. Pero… me sentía como si la guillotina que pendía de mi cuello de repente ya no existía.

—"¡Controlarme!" Explotó Meiling una vez más. En serio. Comenzaba a aburrirme.

—"¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Shaoran? ¡A sólo días de mi boda! ¡_Días!" _ Okay, quizás si era malo. Quizás era más malo aún, porque no me sentía culpable en lo absoluto.

—"Meiling, recuerda el lugar en el que estamos…" Miré a nuestros alrededores. En cualquier momento mis queridos compañeros sacarían sus celulares y nos filmarían.

—"¡Al diablo con eso! ¿¿Y tu madre permitió que me hicieras esto?? ¡No lo creo!" Chilló un poco más.

Encogerse de hombros no iba a aliviar la situación, y me dije que si ver a Meiling entrar en un colapso nervioso era lo que me merecía por haber hecho sufrir a Sakura, era un precio muy bajo.

—"Lo siento," Solté patéticamente, cuando no lo sentía para nada. Lo siento debía reservarse para ocasiones más tristes. Cuando una verdadera tragedia ha sucedido. No cuando tengo ganas de montar una fiesta.

—"¡¡Eres patético!! ¡Te odio, Shaoran Li!! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma!" Meiling cambió de estrategia. Una vez que estaba confirmada la participación y aprobación de mi madre en el asunto, incluso ella, sabía que no había otra opción.

Esperé a las bofetadas que estaba seguro que vendrían —y hasta esas las aceptaría con agrado— pero fue mayor sorpresa cuando la vi corriendo. Corriendo, en todo lo que su pierna todavía algo lastimada, le permitía.

Parpadeé, todavía incrédulo. Había esperado un siglo o dos de angustia y desesperación. Y ni siquiera una bofetada había recibido. Sólo un te odio con toda mi alma. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

La culpabilidad nunca llegó, mientras más y más aliviado me sentía con el paso de los segundos.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Sonrisas aquí, lágrimas de felicidad acá, y teníamos la pesadilla viviente de Sakura Kinomoto. Estaba tan preocupada por _no _preocuparme, que cuando menos lo pensé, toda la cosa estaba terminando. Había tenido los créditos necesarios para graduarme, aunque seguramente el Sr. Z aún me guardaba algo de resentimiento por las travesurillas que había hecho aquí.

Si examinaba mi estadía en Tokio, ahora que ya llegaba a su fin, podía decir que había sido provechosa —obviando todos los episodios amargos que con ella había venido—. Me había enamorado —algo que nunca había sucedido antes—, había conseguido una carrera en la que disfrutaba trabajar, y me había percatado quién era en verdad mi familia y qué eran lo que pensaban de mí.

Aunque había perdido a Nadeshiko, había ganado a Kiki, una de las almas más compasivas que había tenido el placer de conocer. Ahora podía entender cómo ella iba reparando poco a poco los pedazos que Nadeshiko había dejado el corazón de mi padre. Era curioso que ambos hubiéramos sido víctimas del mal juicio de Nadeshiko, y que para ambos, Kiki trajera esperanza.

Mi amistad con Kero estaba más fuerte que nunca, y definitivamente eso era bueno.

No podía recordar a Shaoran como algo amargo. No podía pensar en él como alguien malvado. Porque Shaoran era bueno, tenía un futuro brillante y aunque no estuviéramos juntos, estaba segura que mis sentimientos para él nunca se desvanecerían del todo. En el momento me sentía un poco arrepentida de cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Aún continuaba preguntándome qué hubiera pasado si hubiera enviado mi lado moral al diablo, sin importarme que él estuviera casado con otra. Shaoran nunca había sido completamente mío, pero no quise tocar fondo y preguntarme si de verdad importaba que Meiling tuviera su anillo alrededor del dedo.

Era muy tarde para arrepentimientos ridículos. Era mi destino no estar con él, y muchas veces las cosas que uno ama es mejor dejarlas libres. Y sí, si debía admitir que lo amaba, en la actualidad, sentía como si lo amaría para siempre.

Así que embotellando todos mis sentimientos, sabía que lo mejor era alejarme, no sería que alguna tentación estúpida consiguiera que lo llamara, a suplicar que regresemos, que no me importaba nada más que estar en sus brazos, que quería besarlo con toda mi alma…

Basta. ¿Ven por qué no podía pensar en él? Era una batalla perdida, y no ayudaba nada que las sensaciones de cuando habíamos estado juntos, regresaran todos en una gran ola.

Así que con mi título en mano, fue un poco más fácil olvidarme momentáneamente del pasado, y pensar en el futuro. Concentrarme en la sonrisa de mi padre y Kiki no fue difícil, corresponderla… no tanto. Con Kero, por supuesto, fue completamente lo opuesto.

—"Pensé que los milagros no ocurrían," Masculló con una gran sonrisa, mientras nos sentábamos en el restaurante después de la ceremonia. Kiki y mi padre habían insistido. Kero nos había acompañado.

Levanté una ceja ante su comentario.

Pero él sólo sonrió más —"¿Quién diría que una desadaptada como tú podría graduarse?"

Estreché mi mirada en resentimiento, pero una sonrisa rebelde se coló a mis labios.

—"¿Quién diría que un desadaptado como tú podría ser fotógrafo?"

—"A veces las apariencias engañan. Y espero que por desadaptado te refieras a increíblemente inteligente y asombrosamente apuesto,"

Me reí ante eso. Ahí iba el payaso que Kero se había tragado antes de que nos conociéramos.

Mi padre y Kiki estaban conversando entre ellos, y sólo al verlos distraídos fue que pude expresar lo que estaba pensando.

—"¿Y qué vamos a hacer compañerito? ¿Vamos a hacer una pijamada para festejar nuestro departamento?"

Kero mostró sus dientes en una radiante sonrisa —"¿Tú traes los pepinos y yo el esmalte de uñas?" Y batió las pestañas, mientras apoyaba su mentón entre sus manos.

—"Eres tan _gay,_" Dije en venganza.

Pero él solo levantó una ceja —"Espero que no _esperes _que permanezca célibe. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las parisinas,"

Rodé mis ojos —"¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en Casanova?"

Volvió a sonreír —"¿Honestamente, o prefieres la versión más inmaculada para tus lindos oídos?" Apenas pude contener un estremecimiento.

—"No, en realidad prefiero no conocer ninguna versión. Y si esto de viajar a París, se trata de saber cuántas mujeres puedes embolsicar hasta que alguna te contagie de algo, puedes decírmelo ahora, para poder mudarme con mi padre" Era una broma. _Creo._

Kero se encogió de hombros —"Oui, oui, mademoiselle. ¿Algún otro requerimiento?" Su acento francés apestaba. Tenía que comenzar a trabajar si en verdad quería embolsicar a _alguna _chica.

—"Por supuesto. Nada de hacer escándalo ni de dejar calzoncillos tirados por donde sea. No quiero conocer a ninguna de las parisinas a menos que vaya en serio –no quiero encariñarme – y nada de pornografía en la sala. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?" Sería divertido vivir con Kero. _Si _podía ignorar que viviría con el cerdo más vago de todo el planeta.

—"Me parece justo. Ahora _mis _requerimientos"

Asentí —"Me parece justo,"

Kero pareció pensarlo por un momento, —"Avisa cuando haya alerta de tsunami, sabes que no me gusta estar a la merced de tus cambios de temperamento," Se estremeció, como si el sólo hecho de pensarlo le causara escalofríos.

Tuve que reír ante eso. Alerta de tsunami era la forma discreta de decir de Kero, que yo estaba en _esos _días.

—"Okay," Lo complací. Después de todo, había sólo poco que un chico de nuestra edad pudiera soportar.

—"Y nada de andar intentando meterme comida sana, _ugh" _ Kero prácticamente mantenía a flote a McDonald's.

—"_Y_ la cláusula más importante…" Dijo él, mientras tomaba una pausa angustiosa —"_Nada _de andar diciendo que soy tu _novio. _Eso queda vetado para siempre, a partir de este momento"

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en mis labios ante eso. Kero también había sido víctima de mi amor por Shaoran. Era injusto que lo hubiera utilizado de esa forma, sólo para sacarle celos al objeto de mi obsesión. Pero, ¿para qué estaban los amigos si no podías utilizarlos de vez en cuando?

—"¿Qué vamos a ordenar?" Cualquier respuesta que hubiera dado ante la última petición de Kero, quedó suspendida debido a la interrupción de la voz entusiasmada de mi padre. Para él, mi graduación de secundaria significaba un gran logro, como si me hubiera graduado alguna escuela para superdotados o algo así, y con honores. Era bueno saber que no todo el mundo había perdido la fe en mí.

Con algo de esperanza, me dije que tenía la onza de fuerza que me faltaba para poder salir de mi país natal, olvidar mi pasado y enfrentar un nuevo futuro.

Un futuro, que no incluiría ni a mi madre, ni a mis hermanos, ni al chico al que amaba más que a nadie en el planeta.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Había analizado las cosas en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, que me parecía que las ideas que en ésta rondaban, estaban tatuadas en la palma de mi mano.

Estaba feliz, y eso era decir poco.

Era libre, y eso era decir bastante.

Estaba feliz, porque era libre. Más libre de lo que había sido en el último año. Más libre de lo que recordaba haber sido en toda mi vida. Por primera vez, era _yo _quien tomaba las decisiones, y no seguía los planes de otros. Era _yo _quien tenía la jugada ganadora en mi mano, yo quien decidiría las cosas que sucederían en mi vida, como no lo había hecho desde hace años. Bah, ¿a quién engaño? _Nunca_ lo había hecho.

Las cosas que todos daban por sentado — qué trabajo tener, qué esposa escoger, cuántos hijos tener— siempre había sido planificado no por mí, sino por mi familia y mi clan. Era una sensación nueva y refrescante saber que no había _límite _en mi tiempo. Que podía hacer las cosas que quisiera, en el momento en el que quisiera hacerlas.

Mis hermanas parloteaban entre ellas, como siempre parecían hacer. Y no cabía duda de que se trataba de mí.

Había tantas emociones nadando en mí, eran incomprensibles. Pero la alegría vencía todo.

Alegría que duró poco.

—"¡Shaoran!"

Era Eriol. Apareció corriendo, una vez que la ceremonia de graduación había terminado, señalando en mi dirección con su diploma en mano.

—"¡Shaoran!" Me llamó, estando más cerca aún. Honestamente, ¿creía que estaba sordo?

Pocas personas miraron en nuestra dirección, pero luego continuaron con sus asuntos. Fruncí mi ceño, casi oliendo las malas noticias. Eriol no era del tipo de llamar a gritos a nadie. No lo hizo cuando nuestro entrenador se estaba asfixiando, y había dudado verlo hacer algo así en lo que teníamos de amistad. No iba con la figura de lindo caballero inglés que patéticamente había intentado mostrar.

—"¿Qué hay?"

Levantó una ceja, examinándome de arriba abajo, mientras su ceño se fruncía en otro gesto que no iba con él.

—"¿No has oído las noticias?"

Fue mi turno de fruncirme.

—"¿Tendría que haberlas oído?" Si me enteraba que Estados Unidos volvía a bombardearnos me hubiera importado poco. Me encogí de hombros.

Eriol pareció mirar incómodo a las personas que nos rodeaban, así que comencé a irritarme. Honestamente, ¿me lo diría en este siglo o tendría que envejecer esperando?

—"¿Podrías desembucharlo? El tiempo vale oro," Especialmente ahora, que lo tenía en proporciones gigantescas, todo dispuesto a conseguir a Sakura.

Eriol pausó por un momento. —"Si hubieras oído las noticias, no estarías tan fresco, hermano"

—"¿Ah, sí?" Respiré para calmarme. No me convenía estresarme, y arruinar mi perfecto estado de ánimo. —"¿Podrías cortar la mierda y explicar de qué diablos estás hablando?"

Juro que Eriol estaba disfrutando mi exasperación. O tenía miedo decirme algo; lo cual sólo empeoraba mi irritación.

Finalmente, respiró con fuerza y se alejó un paso prudencial.

—"Sakura se va a ir de Tokio," Las palabras, aunque sencillas… fueron más potentes que todas las bombas atómicas del mundo.

Porque sólo siete palabras habían derrumbado un mar de falsas ilusiones.

Y en siete palabras, mi libertad se convirtió en mi carcelera.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me costó acostumbrarme al lugar que me rodeaba. Me venía pasando eso desde que había llegado a la casa de Kiki. Me despertaba desorientada, como si hubiera sido arrastrada hasta este lugar en medio de mi sueño. La habitación era una de las más espaciosas que había visto y aún así no podía sacudir el sentimiento de que algo me estaba ahorcando.

Sólo ver la respiración de Spi, en mi alfombra, conseguía calmarme en estos días. El gato seguía tan perezoso como siempre, y nunca se lo podía atrapar despierto hasta antes del mediodía.

Al ver el reloj en mi velador, me percaté que aún le quedaban toneladas de horas para dormir al siniestro gato que había adoptado como mascota.

La sensación de claustrofobia sólo aumentaba cuando me levantaba de la cama, así que aunque había anulado la posibilidad de regresar a dormir, me tomé mi tiempo para sentarme, y más tiempo aún para dirigirme al baño.

Eran exactamente las dos de la madrugada, hora habitual de mi cuerpo para dejar de requerir descanso. Sabía que no era un síntoma normal levantarse a tan sólo tres horas de haberse acostado, pero me di la triste excusa de que estaba ansiosa porque pronto viajaría a un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, donde la única persona familiar, sería Kero.

Aunque sabía que la sensación de soledad no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme de pie a tan altas horas, mi mente pareció satisfecha con el pretexto.

Excusas, excusas, excusas. Eso era todo lo que tenía para justificar el hecho de que me iba a ir del país, sin siquiera despedirme de mi madre o de Shaoran.

Probé el agua en mi ducha, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente fría como para hacerme olvidar de todas las estupideces que me tenían retorciéndome una y otra vez en la cama.

Esta ducha en medio de la noche —si considerábamos la oscuridad— ya se había convertido en una especie de hábito. Decían que la gente, para huir de sus problemas recorría al alcohol, otros a las drogas… y yo, bueno, yo usaba el insomnio y las duchas heladas, ambas cosas a las que detestaba, pero que se había convertido en extraños aliados en momentos de desesperación.

Sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar, y otra vez me reclamé lo estúpida que estaba siendo. ¿Por qué mi cabeza no conseguía hacer entrar en razón a mi corazón? El necio continuaba insistiendo que mi partida a París no era para buscar un futuro, sino para esconderme de mi pasado…

Cuando me deshice de toda mi ropa e iba a entrar a la horrible frialdad del grifo, mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la superficie plana de mi mesa.

¿Quién diría que se podían recibir llamadas equivocadas en la madrugada? Hasta el momento, había creído que era un cliché.

Por un instante, fui lo suficientemente perezosa como para continuar con mi ducha, pero el repiqueteo parecía especialmente fastidioso en el silencio que cubría toda la habitación.

Suspirando, contesté el celular, no molestándome en revisar el identificador de llamadas.

—"Escuche, creo que…" Comencé a decir, algo fastidiada por haber sido interrumpida.

—"Sakura," La voz fue tan clara y a la vez ronca, justo en el tono que había memorizado en medio de momentos más agradables. La misma voz que antes me había suplicado, la voz de la que me había despedido, con una ruptura que lo dejó todo pendiente para mí.

Mis palabras se quedaron atragantadas, y resentí mi debilidad.

—"Shaoran," Pronuncié el nombre con dolor. Sabía que para este momento debía ser un hombre felizmente casado. Lo resentí aún más, imaginando que había tardado tanto para llamarme, para restregar su matrimonio con Meiling.

En ese segundo, supe el por qué de tantas lágrimas estúpidas.

—"Sakura, te necesito…" El susurro fue ahogado, más quebrado de lo que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. Quise reír por la ironía. ¿Cuántas veces no había imaginado que él pronunciara esas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces no había prometido que lo dejaría todo sólo para cumplir con sus deseos? Aparentemente, no lo suficiente. Porque aquí me hallaba tan resuelta como siempre a seguir con mi plan, aunque eso me costara la mitad de mi alma.

Juro que quise colgar en ese momento. Sabía que mi fuerza de voluntad estaba a punto de desvanecerse entre escombros.

—"Sabes que lo nuestro terminó," Me vi obligada a repetir, no sé si para beneficio de él, o para el de mi voluntad.

—"¿Es cierto que te vas?" La pregunta casi me hace caer de espalda por la sorpresa. Supongo que debía haberlo anticipado.

—"Sí," Apreté mis dientes. Supongo que era justo que él se enterara de todo el asunto de una buena vez por todas.

Pero había olvidado momentáneamente por qué no quería que Shaoran supiera acerca de mi partida a París.

Él, no tardó en recordármelo.

—"No te vayas," Ahí estaban las palabras mágicas, pronunciadas con su voz ronca, fuerte, demandante. En contraste, estaba yo, incoherente, débil y complaciente.

Así que preferí cerrar mis ojos, y tomar una respiración fuerte antes de contestar precipitadamente.

—"¿Por qué, Shaoran? ¿Por qué me estás llamando?" Me mordí los labios para no echarme a llorar, como cada célula en mi cuerpo parecía pedir.

—"¿Dónde estás? ¿Podemos encontrarnos?" Sabía que debajo de la tranquilidad que proyectaba, estaba furioso. Estaba furioso porque no le había dicho nada. A tan sólo horas de mi vuelo, él era el último en enterarse.

La injusticia de todo fue lo que más me golpeó. No me importaba si Tomoyo, mis otros amigos o incluso mi propia madre se enteraran que me iba del país. De la única persona que en realidad me preocupaba, era de él.

Así que motivada por los deseos abrumantes de volver a verlo, aunque sea una última vez; más la injusticia de irme sin decir adiós; más verlo una última vez… Me dejó sin razón o sentido alguno, indefensa, completamente inservible para defenderme.

Mi mente me estaba advirtiendo de lo horrible que sería verlo y no poder tocarlo. De despedirme de él, esta vez para siempre. Y en contraste, mi corazón me gritaba que lo buscara, y que me despidiera de él finalmente, para poder comenzar el proceso de recuperación.

Era adicta al dolor, ¿o qué?

Shaoran tomó la decisión por mí.

—"¿Dónde te encuentro?"

Respiré profundo, sabiendo que esto era un error.

Pero más grave sería irme a París, pensando en el 'qué habría pasado si…'.

—"¿Estás en la mansión?" Pregunté con curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de luna de miel —_ugh— _admitía que los novios se encontraran en la casa de los padres?

—"Sí," rodé mis ojos ante lo absurdo de la situación.

—"Espero que Meiling no se enoje demasiado porque tu ex te vaya a visitar en medio de la noche," Dije como broma, mentalmente golpeándome por hacer una broma tan horrible, en medio de una situación aún más terrible.

—"No," Dijo con voz más seca de lo normal. Apenas y pude distinguir algo de humor.

Y antes de que me arrepintiera del todo —o mi cerebro volviera a procesar las cosas— dije, —"Entonces, allá voy"

Cerré la llamada, maldiciéndome a mí misma y preguntándome qué habría hecho mal en mi vida anterior como para merecer esto.

Olviden las espinas debajo de las uñas. Olviden arrancar miembro por miembro. Ver a Shaoran sería mi tortura.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Repetí la conversación que habíamos mantenido, una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Sabía que era un idiota al recurrir a la llamada desesperada, pero mi tiempo de esperar con paciencia se había agotado oficialmente.

Mi cabeza parecía querer estallar y mis manos no dejaban de temblar. Sabía que estaba al borde de darme algo, porque había analizado esto, una y otra vez, hasta que me armé de suficiente valor para apostarlo todo en verla por si tenía éxito, la primera vez, o por si fracasaba, la última.

Cuando me había quedado sin esperanza alguna que me dijera que esto se solucionaría sin esfuerzo, había buscado su número, sin importar qué hora fuese. Si _ella _me hacía esto, yo tenía derecho a _levantarla, _¿no es así?

Había varias sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. La más importante era la acumulación de rabia y desesperación que había absorbido durante los últimos días. Otra de ellas era el temor.

Todos mis planes siempre habían incluido a Sakura en el final. Era ridículo creer que todo pudiera venirse abajo por la ausencia de una pequeña persona, pero era cierto. Especialmente porque había aprendido a amar a esa persona como no había creído cierto en toda mi vida.

Las memorias habían sido lo que me habían detenido de perseguirla, de demandarle respuestas. El presente había sido tan incierto para nosotros, que nunca nos habíamos detenido a preocuparnos por el futuro, porque de una manera u otra, se _suponía_ que ése ya estaba pintado para ambos. Nunca nos habíamos detenido a analizar _qué _era lo que en verdad quería, al menos no hasta que fue tarde.

Así que, como mis planes habían funcionado tan bien últimamente, decidí armar uno sencillo, mientras la esperaba, afuera de la mansión.

Mi plan era… hacerle entender que la amaba más que a nada, y que quería estar con ella. Que no teníamos por qué terminar la relación ahora que me Meiling no contaba como factor. Que la seguiría hasta que entendiera.

Preparándome a que Sakura me echara el plan en la cara —sería la ironía más grande de todas— vi cómo un Ferrari entraba en la propiedad y paraba a unos metros de donde estaba yo.

Ahí iba todo. O nada.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

La puerta de mi auto se abrió, pero no me atreví a observar quién había facilitado mi salida.

Pasaron lo que parecieron décadas —aunque quizás fueron segundos— y volví la mirada hacia él. _Él _que durante meses había invadido mis sueños y _él, _quien me había enseñado el placer, _él _quien me rompía el corazón sólo por no poder quedarme a su lado.

Cuando vi su mirada ambarina, supe que había sido una mentecata al venir. Si sólo su voz mantenía un poder insospechable en mí, ¿podrían imaginarse cuánto poder tenía su mirada?

Mi boca se abrió para decir todas las excusas que había planeado durante las largas noches de insomnio, pero ninguna salió de ella. El dolor fue simplemente demasiado.

Mi cuerpo se convirtió en un títere, fácil de manejar, mientras él me sacaba del auto, y me estrechaba en su pecho, inundándome con su perfume. Y fue ahí que encontré mi perdición… porque todos los recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos regresaron en una gran ola de emociones, algunas más frescas que otras, y la rabia por lo absurdo de nuestra ridícula historia de amor, salió desde su profundidad, dejándome sensible a su presencia.

Su mano acarició mi nuca, y como no quería separarme de él, no encontré ninguna pizca de voluntad para apartarlo. Sus ojos me miraron directamente, suaves, seductores, como siempre habían sido.

Y mi cuerpo tuvo mente propia.

La bestia que había atrapada en mi interior —la que no era racional, a la que le importaba un bledo el matrimonio con Meiling, a la que no le interesaba el futuro, la que no sabía reconocer más que el deleite— consiguió liberarse y fui yo quien devoró sus labios.

La sensación fue tan gloriosa como encontrar agua en medio de un desierto. Y fue ahí cuando me rendí.

Era inútil intentar esconderme. _Esto_, lo que sentía por Shaoran, cuando estábamos así de cerca. Cuando sus manos estrujaban mi cuerpo, cuando su virilidad estaba pegada en mí, _esto _nunca me dejaría en paz. Podría intentar esconderme. Podría intentar aparentar. Podría correr. Pero sería inútil.

Porque en nuestro mundo de locura, donde los juegos de niños habían quedado a un lado, ambos nos habíamos convertido en éstos adultos patéticos, necesitados, desesperados el uno por el otro.

Mi lengua se deslizó descaradamente hasta su boca, mi respiración agitada provocaba más fricción entre ambos, y mis brazos no podían dejar de rodearlo.

Sabía que esto pasaría cuando viera a Shaoran. Ni la esposa, ni la moral que había construido, eran suficientes como para darme la fuerza necesaria y alejarme de la gloria.

Sabía que yo no era lo que Shaoran necesitaba para sí, que era extremadamente egoísta al arrastrarlo conmigo… que él tenía tantos compromisos y que yo no debía inmiscuirme, pero desesperanzada, me dije que si esta era la última vez que estuviéramos juntos… Valdría la pena y el dolor después.

—"Tu habitación," Susurré, en medio de nuestro beso.

Completamente perdida en deseo, lo vi asentir.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Usualmente cuando me encontraba en la presencia de Sakura Kinomoto, violencia era lo último que podría cruzarse por mi cabeza. No así, en esta ocasión.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, la vi inspeccionarla sin decir una palabra, mientras su mano acariciaba la mía. El gesto fue todo lo que mi cuerpo necesitó para explotar en furia por todo lo que ella había pretendido hacer conmigo.

Dejarme. Había planeado _dejarme_, y en serio. Había hablado en serio cuando creía que lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar, incluso aunque sabía que yo la amaba. Me había encargado de decírselo… y ella había decidido ignorarlo.

Sakura me enviaba señales confusas. Justo cuando creía que nunca podría convencerla a volver conmigo, era ella quien pedía que la lleve a mi habitación. Justo cuando creía que tendría que ponerme de rodillas para suplicarle que me dejara besarla, era ella quien se lanzaba a mí, ofreciéndose por completo.

Sólo Dios sabía qué diablos ocurría en su cabeza.

Y el hecho de que no podía descifrarla, hacía que mi furia —y dolor si debía admitirlo— aumentara, porque una pequeña parte de mí, se sentía traicionada.

Así que cuando estuvimos en la seguridad de mi habitación, las palabras que ya no podía contener salieron sin control.

—"Pensaste dejarme," Acusé, y mi actitud seguramente parecía la de una mujer traicionada por su marido.

Sakura levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos —"Y si te lo recuerdo… fuiste _tú _quien no me dijiste que la boda sería tan pronto,"

Cierta satisfacción se coló en mí, al saber que ella había recurrido a huir para evitar verme con Meiling. Ahora que ésa no era una posibilidad, podía regodearme con sus celos.

—"Debiste decírmelo," Reclamé impasible, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío. Seguramente podría pensar mejor cuando mi cerebro no estaba entre mis piernas.

—"¿Y qué hubieras hecho?" Preguntó con voz atragantada. Ahora le estaba besando el cuello.

Aquí iba todo. Ésta era mi única oportunidad para convencerla de quedarse aquí. O dejar que yo la acompañara. Cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba bien, con tal de que ambos estuviéramos juntos.

—"Te habría dicho que eres…" Un beso —"…una tonta," Otro beso.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa al insulto. Quise reír por su expresión, pero había demasiado en la mesa como para arriesgar perderlo todo por una estúpida risa.

—"Okay, es ahora que esta _tonta_ se vaya a hacer sus _tonterías _a otro lado," Su ceño se frunció y se apartó de mí con rapidez. Tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no echarme a reír a carcajadas.

No me costó nada atraparla de nuevo.

—"No me casé con Meiling, Sakura" Eso fue todo lo que le tomó dejar de luchar contra mi agarre.

Parpadeó por un momento, mientras absorbía la información. Luego se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—"Okay, eso no significa nada. Tarde o temprano lo harás y yo, tengo un avión en el que subirme," Su tono fue indiferente, como si estuviera contándome una historia ajena en vez de algo importante. En el fondo, en sus ojos, podía ver el dolor que escondía tras sus palabras.

Dolor que yo podría aliviar, si ella me dejara.

Suspirando, me resigné a decirle la verdad. Las noticias que tanto había anhelado contarle. Pero antes…

—"¿Vas a irte a París?" La vi morderse los labios. Estaba nerviosa.

—"Sí,"

Respiré con fuerza. —"¿Por qué te vas?"

Otra vez levantó una ceja.

—"Es lo mejor. Tengo una propuesta para unirme a una compañía y trabajar con varios diseñadores y…" Su lista de buenas razones parecía escasa de argumentos, y por un momento me sentí deprimido por ella.

—"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunté con suavidad, acercándome para acariciar sus mejillas. Al ver sus ojos, pude encontrar humedad en ellos.

—"Y voy a estar lejos de ti, por supuesto" Contestó en la voz más débil en la que la había oído hablar.

La suavidad de su piel nunca me dejaba de sorprender, y quise memorizar este momento para el futuro.

—"¿Y si te digo algo importante… considerarás esa decisión? ¿O estás cien por ciento segura?" Susurré, por primera vez verdadero miedo entró en mi sistema. Sakura era tan impredecible.

—"Estoy segura. Pero…" Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, finalmente lo dije.

—"No me voy a casar con Meiling," Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y luego se entrecerraron con desconfianza.

—"No, no voy a casarme. Hablé con mi madre, y renuncié a mis derechos de heredero principal. Ahora, la herencia de mi padre se repartirá en partes iguales, y al verme descontento con la prometida que mi madre había escogido, el compromiso se deshizo,"

La sentí temblar entre mi abrazo, y aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, fue difícil distinguir lo que ocultaban. Pronto, la vi negar.

—"No," Intentó alejarse de mí, pero no se lo permití. —"No hagas esto, Shaoran. No mientas para intentar que me quede. No lo hagas,"

—"No estoy mintiendo," Declaré más seguro de lo que había estado en mi vida.

Y finalmente, dije la verdad más grande de todas, antes de besarla con todo lo que había en mi ser.

—"Te amo,"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Lo que mi mente rehusó creer, mi cuerpo y corazón lo entendieron inmediatamente. Absorbí cada una de las palabras de Shaoran, y por más que busqué la falsedad de sus enunciados, ser revelada en el algún momento, no pude encontrar rastro de mentira.

Mis defensas habían sido debilitadas con su presencia, habían sido torturadas con sus palabras, y ahora eran aniquiladas por sus besos.

Me encontré dejándome dispuesta a su voluntad, como siempre había sucedido. Esperé despertar de este sueño, pero nada sucedía. Seguía atrapada entre sus brazos, continuaba sintiendo sus besos en mi cuello.

Y la pasión despertó en mí, como si nunca se hubiera esfumado, sino hubiera permanecido atrapada.

Cuando creía que no tenía nada más qué dar, ahí iba Shaoran y probaba lo contrario.

Y no podía quejarme.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V **

Mi lengua recorrió las profundidades de su boca, de manera descarada, como si se tratara de sobrevivir. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había besado de esta manera. Y nunca me había sentido así de libre. Nunca había gozado de la libertad de la que ahora disfrutaba y por eso ahora era como besar a una nueva Sakura.

Sentí el cambio que hubo en ella, en el instante en el que se percató de que no la dejaría en paz. Su rendición fue la más dulce, porque se abrió por completo a mí. Sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza de lo que habría anticipado, y pronto no pude formar pensamientos muy coherentes que se digan.

Caímos en la cama de una manera estrepitosa y muy vagamente me pregunté si nuestro escándalo podría despertar a alguien de la casa. No me importó lo suficiente como para detenerme. Siempre había tenido problemas en cuanto a cuestión de límites se había tratado, especialmente cuando me encontraba junto a ella.

Mis dedos recorrieron su cintura, tanteando para encontrar algún cambio, probando que me había perdido de algo. Últimamente habían sucedido tantas cosas positivas, que no estaba encontrando el balance ahí. Pero mis dedos siguieron el camino de siempre, mis oídos escucharon sus gemidos, y mis ojos se deleitaron con su desnudez. Me encontré a mí mismo más desnudo de lo que podría haber anticipado, sus manos ahora activas en participación.

Apreté los dientes cuando encontré que su mano rodeaba _algo _que no necesitaba _más _motivación porque de lo contrario _explotaría. _Honestamente. ¿Es que pensaba matarme?

En menos de un segundo, me separé de ella, y busqué con desesperación un paquete que —maldita sea— debía estar por aquí.

—"¿Shaoran?" La confusión en su voz era clara, y me maldije a mí mismo por no estar mejor preparado. Había estado tan preocupado por el qué diría, que nunca se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de seducirla.

Honestamente, ¿podría ser más idiota?

Tenía una erección que debía ser declarada como anomalía médica… y no había condones.

No había ni un solo maldito condón.

¿Acaso mi estupidez no tenía fin?

Aparentemente, _no. _

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

En este momento, mi frustración era tal, que no sabía si echarme a reír a carcajadas —la situación era _graciosa_, después de todo— o si llorar a moco tendido por toda la frustración sexual que tenía atrapada en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo jugó con la idea de ignorar el estúpido protector de látex, pero mi cabeza todavía estaba en el juego lo suficiente, como para advertirme que eso _no _era una idea muy brillante, si la analizábamos fríamente. Y ése era mi dilema, porque mi cuerpo se _rehusaba _analizar _nada _referente a Shaoran… con frialdad.

Me estremecí al sentir cuán excitado él estaba todavía, y contuve una carcajada al saber que no era _yo _quien había recibido la peor parte de todo.

Aunque sabía que esto no podía llegar a mayores, me tomé el atrevimiento de acariciarlo en la espalda, algo que nunca había hecho, en medio de nuestro atropellamiento sexual. No pasó ni un instante hasta que lo vi tensarse de nuevo, su piel más caliente que la mía.

Sus manos acariciaron mis pechos, y me encontré protestando porque en verdad _no _quería perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Era suficientemente malo que no tuviera una simple pista acerca de lo que debía hacer, peor si tenía el cerebro atrofiado por sus caricias que no terminarían en nada.

—"Basta," Dije hipócritamente, porque había sido yo quien había iniciado la ronda de caricias.

Lo escuché respirar con fuerza y luego exhalar con lentitud.

—"A partir de este momento," Declaró con voz suave —"Voy a comprar toneladas de esas cosas. Nunca me atraparás desprevenido," Sabía que detrás de la irritación, también se encontraba la ironía de toda la situación. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas me preocupó tanto como saber que esto era sólo el primer strike. _Eso,_ me asustó.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos, como si ambos estuviéramos pensando en lo mismo, y habíamos sacado la misma conclusión.

Mi cabeza era un río de confusión y no estaba segura de nada.

Por un lado, se encontraba la responsabilidad que tenía, _quería _alejarme de mi madre. Por el otro lado, se encontraba Shaoran. Y sólo él era buen motivo para quedarme.

Tenía una decisión que probablemente afectaría más que ninguna otra, mi futuro.

Y no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer.

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola, ¿qué tal mis queridas lectoras? Aquí les entrego un nuevo capítulo de fic con mucho cariño para todas, una vez más lamento el retraso, pero en esta semana estaré muy ocupada ya que tengo exámenes finales en el cole, es mi último año y el próximo estaré en la U, así que para la que se estaban preguntando el por qué de mi despedida del , es porque calculo que voy a estar más ocupada de lo que estoy ahora, y mi tiempo para escribir va ser extremadamente reducido y ustedes no se merecen nada menos que una actualización —por lo menos— al mes.

Un beso muy grande a quienes continúan agregándome a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y dejando sus reviews. Es muy importante para mí que ustedes me prefieran, se los aseguro.

Un beso, hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Sakki Chan


	29. Capítulo 28

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Quién sabía si habían pasado horas o minutos desde que Sakura había llegado a la mansión, horas o minutos desde que su mano recorría mi pecho, horas o minutos desde que ambos habíamos caído sobre mi cama.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, rompí el silencio que nos rodeaba, mientras acariciaba su pierna. Levanté mi cabeza sobre mi codo para poder ver su expresión al hacerle la última de las preguntas. La más importante.

—"¿Por qué quieres irte?" Su expresión, que hasta el momento había sido suave, se endureció visiblemente, y que de no ser por mi curiosidad, me habría arrepentido de haberla cuestionado.

—"¿Quieres honestidad o la versión que le doy a todo el mundo?" Preguntó con voz suave.

—"Ambas," No puede resistirme. Tampoco pude evitar el orgullo que entró en mi cuerpo al saber que yo era en quien ella confiaría. Que _yo _ocupaba un lugar más especial que cualquiera.

Suspiró, y su mano fue a acariciar su mentón. Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente inhaló para responderme. Sabía que esto le costaba decirlo. Y no podía esperar para conocerlo.

—"La versión de todos: conseguí un lugar en la agencia de modelos de la que te había comentado. Voy a trabajar… y quien sabe, quizás también entre a la universidad." Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, que no me quedaba dudas de por qué todos le creían. Sólo su mirada me decía que no era cierto, porque sus palabras eran tan fáciles, como unas líneas muy bien practicadas por una actriz con talento.

Antes de seguir hablando, sus ojos me esquivaron con rapidez. —"La versión exclusiva, es…"

—"¿Es?" La presioné, mientras mi imaginación volaba. ¿Cuál podría ser el motivo?

Su mirada volvió a encontrarme y por primera vez me percaté que su voz era suave para esconder las lágrimas detrás de ella.

—"No llores," Pedí, completamente arrepentido de haber preguntado. Lo último que quería de ella era una verdad que no estaba dispuesta a confesarme.

—"No, estoy bien. La razón de mi partida… es Nadeshiko." Y otra vez bajó la mirada, e instantáneamente supe que había algo que me estaba ocultando.

No pensaba presionarla para que lo dijera todo, pero lo que sí había dicho me causó una inesperada oleada de rabia. ¿Quién era Nadeshiko? Una mujer que no podía ver más allá de sus limitaciones, y que había intentado arrebatarme la felicidad más veces de las que podía contar, al indirectamente herir a Sakura.

¿Quién era _ella? _

Antes de que pudiera decir algo que hiciera estallar por completo mi furia, me concentré en ella, cuya fragilidad quedaba más revelada que nunca. Sakura no quería irse. No realmente, y estaba haciendo esto por su madre. Porque al parecer, el mundo no era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera huir de sus amenazas y desprecios.

—"Y también… quería huir de ti," El susurro fue tan suave, pero como la mansión estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, las palabras reverberaron hasta mí con tanta fuerza, que para el efecto, bien podría haberlas gritado.

Sólo esas palabras fueron suficientes para sacarme del estupor inesperado en el que me había sumido, para odiar a Nadeshiko en silencio.

—"¿Qué?" Mascullé completamente sorprendido. ¿Huir de mí? _¿Huir de mí? _

—"No de _ti. _Quería huir de lo que significas para mí. Huir de mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque seguramente tú lo estabas haciendo" Explicó con voz pausada, y por su tono, podría estar informándome del clima.

Me levanté, para verla completamente. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos estaban hinchados al igual que sus labios, y nunca me había parecido tan hermosa como ahora. Su belleza resultó más dolorosa al saber que ella estaba intentando olvidarme. Y yo, como un idiota, hacía todo lo contrario.

—"Pero evidentemente, eso es imposible" Soltó con una risa ahogada, que mantuvo mi mirada pendiente en su expresión, que ahora era más suave que torturada.

La esperanza que me había quitado, regresó de un solo golpe, mientras mi cabeza aún daba vueltas con la posibilidad.

Decidí mostrar más mi optimismo. —"Es _obvio_ que no hubiera resultado. No te lo permitiría," Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—"No, por supuesto que no" Aceptó, mientras sus brazos se ubicaban en mis hombros.

—"Ahora que tenemos ese punto aclarado, ¿sigues pensando en irte?"

Suspiró por un momento y sus ojos se volvieron vulnerables. —"No puedo quedarme. Mis padres y Kero, me matarían. Tengo que firmar un contrato la próxima semana y…" Sus palabras fueron cortadas por mi interrupción.

—"¿Kero? ¿Cerberos te está acompañando?" Parte de la vieja rivalidad que sentía con su mejor amigo —un lugar que no podía quitarle— regresó con rapidez.

La vi sonreír —"Kero y yo vamos a vivir juntos,"

Parpadeé, para aclarar mi cabeza. Okay. Respira, Shaoran. _No has escuchado eso. _Escuchaste _mal, _¿entiendes? _Mal. _

—"¿Perdón?"

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, y levantó una ceja —"No estarás celoso de Kero, ¿verdad? Te he dicho que te amo, y que no podría olvidarte _nunca_, y tú _no _podrías sentirte inseguro, ¿o me equivoco?"

Como mierda que sí podía sentirme inseguro. No sólo el sujeto la conocía por mucho más tiempo del que yo lo hacía, sino que ahora vivirían _juntos. _

Tragándome mi rabia, la decisión que me había estado planteando durante los últimos días se vio clara en mi cabeza.

—"Okay. Ya lo decidí. Si estás tan _resuelta _por irte a París, iré contigo" Su boca se abrió en proporciones que no eran normales, y sus ojos lucieron desorbitados. ¿Tanta sorpresa le causaba que yo quisiera estar junto a ella?

Sin esperar a escuchar cualquier respuesta que me hubiera dado, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé con todo lo que tenía, internamente jurando que la convencería, de una manera u otra.

Y en medio de nuestro beso, escuché un grito.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

En mi cabeza, había un río de confusión. Todo pensamiento nadaba incoherente. Los hechos habían sucedido tan rápido, que fue difícil para mí seguir el ritmo.

En un segundo Shaoran me estaba diciendo que me acompañaría —si yo no me quedaba— y al siguiente me estaba besando.

Y al siguiente todo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Escuché un grito, que no podría haber sido más distintivo que si hubiera venido con un anuncio y trompetas.

Toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se congeló, y mi cerebro sólo pudo procesar un pensamiento. En realidad, no era un pensamiento. Era sólo un nombre.

_Nadeshiko. _

El odio no tardó en llegar, y en mi estupefacción, me encontré enfrentando cara a cara con la persona que me odiaba más que a nadie en el planeta, también la que más me había lastimado.

Mi cuerpo estaba expuesto así como el de Shaoran, y mi madre nos observaba con pánico evidente en su rostro, la misma condenación que me había dado desde el principio, la misma condenación que me había dado hasta en el final.

Esperé que las lágrimas vinieran, como lo hacían presurosas cada vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro. Pero no llegaron. Y en vez de eso, sólo me quedó sonreír en ironía.

Sabía cómo debíamos lucir ante ella. Estábamos más desnudos que como Dios nos trajo al mundo, en la misma cama, y besándonos. Sabía que al fin yo estaba cumpliendo sus expectativas, y todo lo que podía hacer ante aquello era sonreír.

—"¡Sakura!" Gritó, como si lo que estuviera viendo era demasiado. Quizás _sí _era demasiado.

Pero en mí, no había ni una fibra de temor.

¿Quién era ella para juzgarme? _Ella _que había traicionado a mi padre. _Ella _que no había conseguido casarse con su amante. _Ella_ quien se había olvidado de sus hijos. _Ella _que no le había importado destruirme.

Vi la cara sorprendida de Shaoran, y tomé su mano, para reafirmarlo. Nadeshiko me había condenado por inmiscuirme —su palabra, no la mía— con un chico comprometido. Pero en realidad era _ella _quien había abandonado su matrimonio.

Quise reír a carcajadas por la ironía. Ahí estaba ella, condenándome, como ya estaba acostumbrada, y yo como estúpida, todo el tiempo había creído sus palabras.

En vez de estallar en risa, lo único que hice fue cubrirme con el cobertor que estaba en el piso, y mostrar la sonrisa más brillante de todas, más aún que la que mostraba para las cámaras.

—"Hola, Nadeshiko"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Por más que había intentado descifrar qué ocurría en la cabeza de Sakura, me di por vencido. Mi desconcierto alcanzaba el cielo, al verla sonreír — con descaro— a su madre. Habría jurado que ella se echaría a correr, y se escondería bajo una roca por el resto de sus días. Pero no Sakura. Sakura era impredecible, siempre.

Juro que Sakura manda señales mixtas y retorcidas.

La cara de Nadeshiko se hinchó y coloró de un tinte escarlata, y así como Sakura, encontré que no me avergonzaba que su madre nos hubiera encontrado… literalmente en la cama.

Era fácil encontrar la diversión en esta situación… hasta que mi madre entró también en la ecuación.

Al principio no había notado su presencia, y sólo su grito ahogado me avisó.

Y luego… llegaron mis hermanas.

Todas en pijamas, con sus caras evidentemente cansadas por el sueño, hasta que reaccionaron. Todas abrieron su boca en desconcierto —era _casi _gracioso verlas actuar igual— al mismo tiempo que abrían los ojos como platos.

A mi lado, por primera vez vi a Sakura tensarse.

Síp. Habíamos sido descubiertos, y por la cara de todas nuestras espectadoras… éste era el comienzo del fin.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Shaoran les había cerrado la puerta en la cara a las cinco mujeres que hasta el momento nos habían observado con las bocas abiertas. Al parecer, Nadeshiko tenía un grito tan estruendoso que había atraído la atención de Ieran y de las hermanas de Shaoran.

Ah. Como si no tuviera _tanto _por qué agradecerle a mi madre.

Nos vestimos con rapidez, y me tardé unos segundos en intentar descifrar el rostro de Shaoran. Sabía que era inevitable la confrontación con su familia y me pregunté qué era lo que pensaba decirles. ¿Negaría nuestra relación? ¿Le echaría la culpa a nuestras hormonas? ¿O aceptaría toda y cada una de las cosas que me había dicho?

Sabía que ésta no era mi batalla. Era la suya, y yo no tenía por qué inmiscuirme. Era él quien conocía a su familia, él quien debía justificar mis acciones. Si yo le debía una explicación a alguien, sería a mi madre, y creo que ya habíamos establecido con claridad las suficientes explicaciones en el asunto.

Aún así, y a pesar de que sería sólo una testigo a lo que Shaoran diría, me encontré más nerviosa de lo que nunca podría haber anticipado. _Quería_ que me aprueben, me sorprendí a mí misma con esa verdad. Ieran nunca había sido la mayor de mis fans, pero siempre había tenido la ligera sospecha que esa antipatía se debía en gran parte a mi madre y su relación poco convencional con el tío de Shaoran. Gracias, mamita linda, volví a pensar con amargura.

Con las hermanas de Shaoran no tenía dificultades y en el tiempo que las conocía, todas me habían agradado.

_Ugh. _

Eso, claro, cuando una de ellas no creía que le estaba siendo infiel a mi _novio _—Kero— como tan estúpidamente había declarado que era, para luego irme a la habitación de su hermano. Feimei _debía _pensar que yo era una completa zorra. De tal palo, tal astilla ¿no?

El nudo en mi garganta se estrechó aún más, al saber que era posible que me echaran a patadas de la mansión, y que le prohibieran a Shaoran siquiera volver a contactarme. Y yo no permitiría que Shaoran se separase de su familia, no cuando sabía que sólo la separación de su madre le causaría dolor.

Tomando una fuerte respiración, me preparé no sólo para volver a sentir la reprobación de mi propia madre, sino también de la familia del chico al que amaba.

Tenías que acostumbrarte, pequeña Sakura. Cuando las cosas parecían estar mejorando —Shaoran había prometido acompañarme a París— había algo que coincidentemente tenía que agradecérselo a Nadeshiko, para que todo saliera mal.

Vi a Shaoran levantarse, una decisión clara pintada en su frente, pero que se mantenía oculta a mí. Y en ese instante, me pregunté qué habría dicho su familia, si él me hubiera presentado bajo circunstancias… menos comprometedoras. ¿Me habría ganado su desprecio —tal como estoy segura de que voy a hacer— o por el contrario, me podrían haber aceptado con los brazos abiertos? Sin duda, no había que plantearse estupideces, no porque era inútil.

Ieran, Feimei, Fanran y Fuutie, me echarían trasero afuera a la calle. Y aunque me doliera aceptarlo, no volvería a ver a Shaoran. Y eso estaba bien… porque honestamente, tal felicidad era _imposible _para mí. Alcanzar el cielo con las manos, al estar a su lado, era simplemente demasiado irreal. ¿Por qué continuábamos desafiando a aquel de allá arriba que no quería vernos juntos?

En mi cuerpo, no quedaba una sola fibra que quisiera luchar por esto. Estaba cansada. Cansada de que cualquier cosa pudiera separarnos. Así que por primera vez en mi vida, dejé de planearlo todo en mi cabeza, y permití que se resolviera como debía resolverse.

Por primera vez, el títere dejó de desafiar al titerero y se dejó llevar.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que deseaba estar con Shaoran más que nada en el mundo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Abriendo la puerta, tomé la mano de Sakura, y evité la mirada inquisitoria de sus ojos. Sabía que se estaba preparando para la derrota, todo su cuerpo me lo decía. Nadeshiko había cavado en ella tan profundo, plantándole la semilla de que ella _no _podría ser feliz. Pues mientras yo viviera, _eso_ estaba por verse.

Conocía de antemano muy bien a lo que me enfrentaría y no sería fácil. Comprendía que ésta conversación con mi madre y hermanas no podría posponerse por más tiempo, que si quería estar con Sakura, esto era inevitable. Pero nunca, _nunca _me había imaginado que sería en estas condiciones.

Y la cara de mi madre lo decía todo. Su labio inferior sobresalía del superior, su ceño estaba lo suficientemente apretado como para parecer un nudo, sus ojos mostraban una dureza e implacabilidad que nunca antes había visto. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, que temblaban, seguramente por la rabia.

Cuando pasé junto a Feimei, ella discretamente pasó un dedo por su garganta. Contuve mi impulso por rodar los ojos. Como si no supiera que mi madre me iba a matar.

La mirada de Ieran recayó en Sakura, pero luego pasó hacia mí.

Nadie habló, hasta que alguien interrumpió el silencio. No me había percatado que _Nadeshiko _estaba aquí.

—"¡Oh, Ieran! ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! ¡Esa niña está fuera de control, pero te ruego que me disculpes! ¡No sé cómo hacerle entender que se aleje de tu hijo! Pero esto no nos debe preocupar, ¡se irá a Francia muy pronto! ¡En verdad lo siento, Ieran! Tú sólo has mostrado amabilidad hacia mi situación con Clow, y ¡así es como te paga mi hija!" Sollozó en un barbullo de otras cosas que no fui capaz de comprender. A mi lado sólo pude ver a Sakura bajar la cabeza.

Mierda. No podía permitir esto.

—"Madre, por favor te pido que excluyas de esto a personas que no le incumbe" Dije con la voz más pausada que tenía.

Vi la cara de sorpresa y estupefacción con la que recibió mis palabras la madre de Sakura.

Esperaba que mi madre me gritara y echara en la cara la petición. En vez de eso, tardó un minuto completo hasta que habló.

—"Nadeshiko, necesitas retirarte" No sé quién fue el más sorprendido por mi madre. Si Nadeshiko —que había palidecido— o yo, que no pude contener una sonrisa triunfante.

Y a pesar de que la orden de mi madre la había tomado desprevenida, Nadeshiko se tragó lo que diablos quería decir y se marchó, seguramente a donde Clow.

Okay, tiempo de enfrentar al dragón.

Mi madre aparentaba calma, pero yo sabía que en el fondo eso no podía ser.

—"Shaoran, contestarás todas mis preguntas, ¿está claro?" Ni siquiera me atreví a pensar en refutarle.

—"¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sakura?" Tenía que admitirlo, esta pregunta no la había esperado.

Sin querer pensar hacia dónde me quería llevar con el interrogatorio, fui directo al grano.

—"Mi tío Clow me presentó a ella cuando se estaban mudando desde Tomoeda. Ésa fue la primera vez que la vi" Y apenas podía olvidarlo. Aún cansada por todo lo de la mudanza, Sakura me había parecido la chica más sexy que jamás había visto.

—"¿Desde cuándo has mantenido una… _relación_… con ella?" Mi madre sacó con dificultad las palabras. Era evidente que _relación_ no era la palabra que habría preferido usar, si hubiéramos estado solos. Me consoló en algo saber que estaba manteniendo la cordura por el bien de mis hermanas y de Sakura.

Inhalé, mientras rememoraba —"Comenzamos a… _vernos_… poco después de comenzar el instituto,"

Ante eso, mi madre frunció el ceño.

—"Eso quiere decir que estuviste con ella, comprometido con Meiling. ¿Es cierto?"

Ahí iba todo o nada.

—"Sí," Escuché el suspiro de mis hermanas. Y de mi madre, sólo la vi asentir.

—"Meiling, ¿sabe de lo que existe entre ustedes?" Mi madre frunció el ceño, evidentemente esa posibilidad le desagradaba.

—"No," Contesté sinceramente. Sakura y yo habíamos sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos, hasta que hoy, por la estupidez de vernos precipitadamente, habíamos perdido el control.

Mi madre suspiró con alivio. —"Es mejor así," Eso no significaba que hubiera dejado atrás su enojo.

Esperé a que continuara con su interrogatorio. Mi madre en su vida pasada debió haber pertenecido a la Inquisición. Casi podía sentir la tensión emanar de mi cuerpo, y hasta ahora las preguntas habían sido relativamente fáciles.

—"¿Es por tu relación con Sakura que decidiste cancelar la boda?" Esta pregunta era la que más había esperado.

—"Sí y no. Sí, porque no puedo decir que quería terminar con Sakura. No, porque finalmente me di cuenta la injusticia de todo lo referente a la herencia. No, porque Meiling… es como una hermana para mí. Incluso aunque Sakura no existiera, _si _no estuviéramos juntos, creo que mi matrimonio con Meiling nunca podría haberse dado, y si hubiera sucedido, creo que habría durado muy poco," Esto estaba más que claro en mi cabeza. Sakura sólo había sido mi motivación para dejar atrás el compromiso con Meiling. Pero aún cuando no estaba enamorado de Sakura, la idea de casarme con Meiling no me había agradado para nada.

Mi madre absorbió mi respuesta por un momento, luciendo pensativa. Luego, asintió.

—"¿Por qué ocultan su relación?" Ante esa pregunta, quise bufar.

—"Madre, estaba comprometido. No podía permitir que se malinterpretaran las cosas con Meiling,"

Los ojos de mi madre parecieron echar chispas. Mi respuesta no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

—"No has estado comprometido durante éstos últimos días. ¿Por qué no nos contaste de tu relación con Sakura, entonces?"

Entendí su enojo, mi madre creía que le había mentido.

—"Madre, esa respuesta es fácil. Sakura y yo, rompimos. Bueno, _ella_," Acusé mirándola —"terminó la relación. La boda se acercaba y ella no estaba dispuesta a continuar así. Y después, en estos últimos días, decidió que no contestar mis llamadas e ignorarme por completo era la solución a nuestros problemas. Lamentablemente, tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de contarle que mi matrimonio con Meiling no iba a suceder" Gruñí.

—"Sin embargo, hoy estaban juntos" Acusó de nuevo mi madre. Al parecer, esto sería algo más complicado de explicar. Me quise arrancar los cabellos por la frustración, siempre había algo que nos impedía estar juntos, llámenlo la casualidad, y ésta misma casualidad era imposible de creer para Ieran, la mujer más práctica que conozco.

Vi a Sakura suspirar, como si estuviera resignada. —"Me prometí a mí misma no inmiscuirme en esto, pero creo que es necesario, Ieran"

Mi madre asintió —"Por favor, Sakura"

Sakura me miró por un breve instante y finalmente habló —"Faltan horas para que mi vuelo parta hacia París. Me voy a mudar con mis padres y mi mejor amigo. Llámenlo… _sentimentalismo_ pero no podía irme sin darle una explicación a Shaoran. Tenía que explicarle el por qué de mi partida,"

Ieran frunció el ceño —"¿Te importaría decirnos por qué?"

Sakura asintió —"Tengo una propuesta de trabajo y pienso estudiar allá. Y si debo ser completamente honesta ante ustedes, también se debía a que no quería ver a Shaoran junto a Meiling. Y porque mi madre, me exilió permanentemente de su compañía"

Todos guardamos silencio, y ella continuó —"Él me pidió que viniera, porque alguien le había _informado_ que me iba de Japón. Mis intenciones eran despedirme y hacer las paces, pero… no todo sale como planeado, ¿no?" Vi una pequeña sonrisa amarga curvar sus labios.

—"El resto, ya lo saben" Dije con voz más calmada de la que creía tener.

Y el silencio se hizo en la habitación, más pesado de lo que nunca antes había sido.

Esperé para que mi madre le pidiera a Sakura que se marchara. Esperé para tener que enfrentarla con todo lo que tenía.

En vez de eso, sucedió esto.

—"Fuutie, ¿podrías ir a ver a Nadeshiko? Si Clow también viniera sería estupendo," La voz de mi madre tenía menos tensión que la de antes, pero aún podía ver que se encontraba enfadada. Y si no acertaba, furiosa.

Mi hermana no tardó nada en salir en dirección del ala asignada a mi tío.

—"Sakura, he querido todo este tiempo, preguntarte el por qué de tu partida tan _intempestiva _de la mansión, pero me he mantenido al margen porque he considerado que era un asunto entre tu madre y tú. Al parecer, he estado equivocada. ¿Te importaría decirme qué fue lo que sucedió?" La preocupación de mi madre hacia Sakura me dejó estupefacto.

Sakura lució un poco incómoda, y sabía que era un tema que no le agradaba hablar, mucho menos frente a todos. En silencio, mi única señal de apoyo era tomarle de la mano.

—"No podré decir cosas agradables de mi madre, Ieran" Sentenció con suavidad Sakura, volviendo su mirada al piso.

—"Por favor," Urgió mi madre —"Sé lo más honesta posible"

Ante la luz verde, Sakura se decidió. —"Mi hermano Touya se enteró de mi relación con Shaoran, y le contó a mi madre. Cuando llegamos del viaje de graduación, ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos… y llenos de reclamos. Al llegar a Tokio, mi comportamiento no fue estelar, me sentía ofendida porque mi madre había traicionado a mi padre con Clow, y decidí hacerla sufrir tanto como yo lo estaba haciendo. Luego, me percaté que mi conducta era infantil, particularmente porque mi padre y ella ya habían encontrado a otras personas. Todos lo habían superado, excepto yo. Cuando nacieron mis hermanas," Pausó, como si el pensamiento era doloroso —"Decidí perdonar todo. Al fin las cosas parecían tener algo de sentido en mi vida y Shaoran estaba ahí para apoyarme. Pero mi madre creyó que yo no había olvidado todo, y pensó que… mi relación con Shaoran era sólo despecho, venganza de mi parte. Para avergonzarla ante ti, ante la familia de Clow, porque Shaoran estaba comprometido. Ella creyó que yo quería causar caos en la familia Li, para poder cobrar mi venganza. Pero eso no era así. Intenté decirle que estaba con Shaoran porque _quería _estar con él. No escuchó nada y me prohibió acercarme a esta casa, a su _familia_, y a ella." Mientras hablaba, su voz se volvía más suave que antes, y varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—"En verdad lamento mi partida abrupta. Ustedes se portaron más que amables al acogernos en su casa, tras la crisis del embarazo. Pero mi madre hizo más que imposible que continuara aquí. Por otro lado, mi padre y su prometida me recibieron en su hogar estupendamente. Y cuando escucharon que mis planes eran irme a París, decidieron venir conmigo"

Mi madre la miraba con atención y para el momento en que Sakura finalizó, Nadeshiko y Clow habían llegado junto con Fuutie a la escena. Una vez más, me sentí furioso con Nadeshiko, porque evidentemente, Sakura no lo había superado. ¿Cómo se puede superar que tu madre no confíe en ti? ¿Qué se deje llevar por malos pensamientos?

Finalmente, mi madre habló —"Sakura, ¿amas a Shaoran?"

Sakura irguió la cabeza, mientras toda la tensión del lugar se dirigía a mi cuerpo.

Mi mano se estrechó en la de ella, justo cuando escuché su respuesta. —"Sí,"

Pero no fui el único que la escuché.

—"¡Es mentira!" Explotó Nadeshiko, acusándola con dedo —"¡Está mintiendo! ¡Lo único que Sakura, mi propia hija, quiere, es verme infeliz!"

Sólo las palabras de mi madre evitaron que me dirigiera a la mujer le diera una bofetada. Mis hermanas lucían querer unírseme, también.

—"Suficiente, Nadeshiko. Sólo contéstame una pregunta. ¿Cómo, que mi hijo y tu hija estén juntos, puede causarte daño?"

Nadeshiko parpadeó, como si la pregunta fuera demasiado obvia —"¡Por supuesto que me causa daño! ¿No los viste, revolcándose por ahí, avergonzándome, como si yo nunca le hubiera inculcado valores?"

Esta vez _yo _tuve que parpadear. ¿No había sido _ella_ quien había engañado a su esposo en primer lugar?

Mi puño, el que no contenía la mano de Sakura, se estrujó ante la necesidad _física_ que tenía de golpearle algo de sentido común en la cabeza de esa mujer.

—"Nadeshiko," Volvió a soltar mi madre, esta vez claramente enojada. —"Estás siendo incoherente. La única vergüenza que deberías sentir es por todas las tonterías que están saliendo de tu boca." Sentenció, y dirigiéndose a Clow, —"La invitación de quedarse en esta casa se ha agotado, Clow. Te agradecería que te mudes lo más pronto posible de nuestro hogar, tú y las gemelas siempre serán bienvenidas. Para tu mujer, la bienvenida quedará suspendida hasta que cambie su actitud. Si es capaz de tratar a su propia sangre así, yo en tu lugar, me cuidaría," Era el discurso más largo que le había escuchado decir a mi madre. Al final de éste, hubiera deseado poder aplaudirla.

Nadeshiko abrió la boca, como si quisiera contestarle, pero Clow fue más rápido en absorber la situación y la empujó en dirección al ala que les habían asignado. Y después de una mirada enfurecida en nuestra dirección, ella se dejó llevar.

—"Sakura," Murmuré con suavidad, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura.

Con Nadeshiko fuera, el interrogatorio continuó.

—"¿Quién era el joven que conocimos como tu novio?" Preguntó mi madre, a Sakura, de la nada.

Ante eso, Sakura sonrió un poco. —"Me disculpo por eso. Kero, o Cerberos, es sólo mi amigo. Nunca ha sido nada más, y como siempre, me ayudó en esa ocasión, pretendiendo ser mi novio. Lamento haberles mentido,"

Feimei gruñó —"Ese jovencito está en problemas. Cuando Ken se entere que lo ha engañado…"

Sakura lució asustada —"Oh, no por favor. No le comentes nada al padre de Kero. En realidad esto es todo mi culpa,"

Ese tema me era poco importante, _nada _importante, si debía ser honesto. No me importaba un comino si _Kero _se metía en problemas.

Pero lo que en realidad me importaba era mi madre. Que no lucía ni cerca de satisfecha. ¿Qué más faltaba que quería decirnos? ¿Dónde estaban los gritos y las amenazas? De una manera u otra, estaba tan acostumbrado al caos y a los líos, que era antinatural que estuvieran ausentes.

—"Shaoran," Ieran dijo mi nombre, sacándome de los pensamientos oscuros que poblaban mi cabeza, mareándome con las posibilidades. En serio, ¿dónde estaba la sangre?

—"Sakura ha manifestado que viajará a París. ¿O me equivoco, Sakura?"

Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil junto a mí. Y luego la vi suspirar.

—"No, Ieran. No te equivocas" Sakura había tomado su decisión. Y yo había tomado la mía.

—"¿Cuáles son tus planes con respecto a eso, hijo?" Todas las miradas de mis hermanas y madre cayeron en mí, y como yo ya me había decidido, mi respuesta estaba en la punta de mi lengua.

—"Seguirla hasta el fin del mundo,"

Escuché el grito ahogado de mis hermanas, e incluso de Sakura. ¿Tan sorprendente resultaba?

—"¿La amas, entonces?" Otra pregunta obvia.

—"Demasiado," Dije, esta vez sin aliento. Inmediatamente un peso se libró de mi espalda, y supe que al fin tenía la conciencia tranquila. Al fin mi familia sabía la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos por Sakura.

Mi madre, por su lado, sólo suspiró.

—"Entonces no habrá nada que pueda cambiarte de opinión acerca de quedarte, ¿no?" Con sus palabras, sentí más optimismo que nunca antes. No _tenía _que perder a mi familia para quedarme con Sakura.

—"No, en realidad no"

Ieran se acarició las sienes, como si todo esto le estuviera causando jaqueca. A mi lado, vi que Sakura volvía a tensarse y no me atreví a adelantarme a lo que ella tenía que decir.

—"Tienes mis bendiciones para partir, hijo. Dios sabe que he tratado de tomar las mejores decisiones para que pudieras ser feliz, pero lo único que he hecho es equivocarme. Eres libre para ir tras ella, y lo único que te pido, es que encuentres una buena universidad y te prepares para dirigir las empresas de nuestro legado"

Con cada una de sus palabras, súbitamente pude ver el futuro. Sakura y yo juntos, principalmente. Tuve que parpadear múltiples veces para asimilar que esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

—"Gracias, madre" Dije con la voz más fuerte que pude conjurar, mientras veía la cara de Sakura, que volvía a tener lágrimas rodando por su piel.

—"Gracias, Ieran" Susurró Sakura, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo más que nada en toda la habitación.

A lo lejos, pude escuchar las quejas de mis hermanas acerca del por qué no les había contado nada acerca de estar con Sakura, que era una niña hermosa. ¿Quién más que yo para saber que lo era?

Aún si mi madre hubiera amenazado con dejarme sin herencia, sin un centavo con el cual sobrevivir, con quitarme todo tipo de ayuda, con darme la espalda toda la familia, estaba seguro que mi resolución no hubiera variado. Sabía que teniéndolo todo, era inútil si ella no estaba a mi lado, especialmente cuando había intentado hacerse la valiente, pero inútilmente había querido olvidarme. Imposible. No se lo hubiera permitido.

Y ahora, que tenía la aprobación de mi madre, su apoyo, no podía ser menos que feliz.

Y mirando a los ojos de Sakura, sabía que estas lágrimas eran de alegría.

—"Al fin," Suspiré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, para sentir que esto era verdad, y que no era un truco en mi cabeza.

Sakura sonrió, y asintió. Y a continuación, me olvidé que estábamos en la presencia de mis hermanas y madre… Y la besé con todo lo que tenía en mi cuerpo.

—"Al fin," La escuché susurrar en mi oído, antes de que nuestros labios volvieran a encontrarse.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tomé la mano de la persona que estaba a mi lado, y la encontré sonriéndome con ironía.

—"¿Quién le tiene miedo a los aviones?" Preguntó la voz burlona de Kero, que a pesar de mostrarse un idiota acerca de mi nerviosismo —típico al imaginarme que nos estrellaríamos en algún lugar remoto y moriríamos instantáneamente— sostuvo mi mano, y la encontré más tibia que la mía.

Por un momento el gesto me dejó en nostalgia. Por primera vez, hubiera preferido que Shaoran estuviera aquí. Pero por más que su madre milagrosamente me hubiera aceptado como su novia, él aún tenía asuntos que finiquitar en Japón. Pasaría otra semana hasta que pudiera verlo. Era patético, habían pasado sólo horas desde que lo había visto, y ya lo extrañaba.

Honestamente, ¿había planeado olvidarme de él? Ja. Buen chiste.

Parte de mi cuerpo estaba nervioso por el miedo natural a volar, y la gran mayoría se la llevaba contarle a Kero acerca de mi regreso con Shaoran. Y… de que le había ofrecido la habitación de huéspedes en su departamento… Mm. No era algo fácil, especialmente porque lo había hecho arbitrariamente.

Y había decidido que el avión era probablemente el mejor lugar para soltar mi pequeña bomba, porque… ¿había seguridad en los aviones, verdad?

Aún faltaba _comunicarle_ a mi padre acerca de mi _novio._ Ugh. Y tampoco sería bonito, cuando mi padre se enterara de qué familia provenía —Fujitaka no era el fan número uno de Clow Li—. Pero todo a su tiempo. Suponiendo que Kero no me mataba en el avión, sobreviviría para explotar otra pequeña bombita en las faldas de mi padre. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que Shaoran y él viajaran a París.

—"Kero, tengo algo que decirte" Él sólo levantó una ceja.

—"Pues dilo," Se encogió de hombros, como si mi frase hubiera sido un desperdicio.

—"Te advierto, no te va a gustar."

Kero me miró, más intrigado que otra cosa.

—"Ah, ya dilo. ¿Desde cuándo todo lo que me dices me tiene que gustar?" E hizo un gesto con su mano, para urgirme a continuar.

Okay, ahí vamos.

—"Regresé con Shaoran" Dije la parte fácil.

Esta vez Kero soltó mi mano y se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo.

—"¿Eso era todo? Pfft. ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme que regresaras con el chico inseguro? ¿Y has pensado bien? Una relación a distancia no es lo que yo recomendaría, ¿sabes?"

Ay, Kero. No tienes idea, ¿verdad?

—"Eh… No va a ser una relación a distancia. Y todavía no te he dicho la parte que no te va a gustar"

Ante eso, tuve su completa atención y su ceño fruncido.

—"Desembucha ahora, Sakura"

Jugué con mis dedos, nerviosamente. —"Shaoran va a venir a París. Y…"

—"¿Y?" Interrumpió, más impaciente.

—"Y…yoloinvitéaquevivieraconnosotros," Ante eso, su cara palideció, y pidió agua a una azafata que casualmente pasaba junto a nosotros.

—"No. No hiciste eso, Sakura. Dime que estás bromeando." Trató de respirar con fuerza, pero aparentemente la rabia era demasiada.

—"No estoy bromeando. ¿Sirve de algo decirte que lo siento?" Sus ojos echaron chispas.

—"Ese chico me _odia_, Sakura. Y no puedo decir que el sentimiento no es recíproco. ¡El trato queda cancelado!" Farfulló furioso, mientras se alejaba de mí lo que más podía en su asiento.

—"Ah, vamos, Kero. No puede ser tan malo" Traté de convencerlo.

—"¿Qué no puede ser tan malo? ¿Qué no puede ser tan malo? ¡Escuchar sexo toda la noche por parte de los tortolitos no será malo! ¡Vivir con alguien que puede envenenar mi comida no será malo!" Estalló, sin importarle llamar la atención de todos. Inmediatamente sentí que mis mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza.

—"Kero, baja la voz. Todos están mirando" Susurré, mientras me hundía en mi asiento.

—"¡No me importa! Sakura, ¿cómo pudiste? Estaremos matándonos a los dos días." Finalizó con voz cansada.

—"Okay, puedes traer al departamento a todas las chicas que quieras. Sexo las veinticuatro horas del día" Concedí amigablemente, aunque sabía que se congelaría el infierno antes de que tuviera que escuchar a Kero y sus dotes de Don Juan.

Eso, pareció aplacarlo.

—"Tenías razón. No me iba a gustar. No me _va _a gustar," Aceptó negativamente.

Y suspiré con alivio. Kero se las arreglaría. Ahora, si podía conseguir que Shaoran no lo matara cuando éste dormía…

Y así de fácil—pfft—, las cosas finalmente estaban encajando en mi vida.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola mis lindas y bellas lectoras!!! Estoy tan contenta. No puedo comenzar a describir cuán feliz estoy. Así es como me siento cada vez que ya he resuelto una historia en mi cabeza, y ésta, definitivamente va por buen camino.

Ahora sólo le falta un capítulo más, que escribiré inmediatamente, porque estoy de vacaciones!! Y a eso, para completar los treinta, quisiera incluir un epílogo, que ya está todo planeadito en mi cabeza.

Una vez más les agradezco a todas su apoyo incondicional, al fin sé cuántas personas en realidad leen mi historia y puedo decir que estoy también muy satisfecha por eso. Me gustaría que todos dejen sus comentarios, aunque sea ya sólo para los últimos capítulos, como despedida a mi. Un beso enorme a todas las que dejaron review, sé cuán impacientes estaban por este capi, y prometo incluir un lemon bien jugosito para el próximo capítulo —que espero publicar _muy_ pronto— y al epílogo.

El fin de esta historia no pasa de la semana que viene, se los prometo.

Un beso enorme, un saludo grande.

Sakki.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Respirando con fuerza, me encontré tapeando mi zapato insistentemente, incomodando a la persona que estaba esperando junto a mí. Me alegré de que Kero no pudiera ver el manojo de nervios que estaba hecha. Se habría burlado de mí, y no habría podido hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado por la posición rígida que me había forzado a tomar. No había dormido nada, pensar que podría hacerlo había sido ridículo.

Finalmente la voz en el parlante anunció lo que tanto había esperado.

—"_Pasajeros del vuelo 3423 de Tokio a París, desembarcando en…" _ Y dijo otras cosas que fueron poco importantes para mi cerebro cargado de adrenalina.

Mis ojos escanearon diferentes personas, mientras la anticipación casi me asfixiaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

Mi celular vibró en mi bolso, y tardé un minuto en poder encontrarlo. Cuando vi quién me estaba llamando, mi pulso se aceleró.

—"Shaoran, ¿dónde estás?" Pregunté inmediatamente, continuando con mi búsqueda visual.

Escuché una risa suave a mis espaldas, la misma que reverberó por el teléfono.

—"Justo detrás de una chica _muy_ guapa. Me comienza a gustar Francia" Hubiera gruñido ante su frase, de no ser que había asociado la mano que me sostenía por cadera con la voz del teléfono.

Me volteé, no tomándome la molestia de terminar la conversación, para lanzarme a sus brazos. Todo en él inmediatamente se me hizo familiar, su olor, su presencia, su fortaleza.

—"Eres un tonto," Lo acusé, sintiéndome picada al no haberlo podido detectar. —"¿Cómo me pasaste?"

Su sonrisa fue brillante, —"Distraerte con el teléfono ayudó un poco. Te tardas demasiado en contestar, ¿sabías?"

Suspiré. Era inevitable que me tardara en contestar. Ese teléfono parecía bañado en mantequilla cada vez que intentaba cogerlo.

—"¿Tienes que ir a ver tus maletas?" Lo vi asentir, mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo. Había esperado lo suficiente para esto.

—"¿Me creerás si te digo que te extrañé?" Sus palabras me sacaron una nueva sonrisa.

—"No," Sonreír, acariciando su mano.

—"¿Cómo salió la entrevista?" Preguntó, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Rodé los ojos. Aún me estremecía cuando recordaba cómo habían estudiado mi cuerpo —como si se tratara de una ternera en exposición—, cómo habían tomado mis medidas, y cómo me habían hecho caminar de un lado a otro, con prendas más apretadas que una camisa de fuerza.

Y después de dos horas de horrible espera, me habían dicho '_sí, pero niña, debes ir al gimnasio con urgencia'. _Al parecer, mi piel estaba más flácida de lo que requería Francia. Bueno, quizás no fuera al gimnasio, pero con Shaoran aquí, estaba segura de que se me ocurrirían algunas formas para _ejercitarnos_ juntos. Sonreí ante las posibilidades.

Pero a él, lo único que le contesté —"Bien. Me dieron el trabajo," Y me encogí de hombros, olvidando por completo del asunto. —"Creí que Ieran estaba mintiendo con eso de que te dejaría venir. Pensé que era una estrategia para que me fuera en paz,"

Shaoran volvió a sonreír, y su mano me acarició el costado… Okay, ¿qué le había preguntado?

—"Nop, no mintió. Además no necesito que nadie me _deje_ venir," Quise reír ante su fastidio, pero él también atacó por su parte.

—"¿Cómo vamos con el asunto de tu padre? ¿Ya sabe que existo o prefieres pretender que nos conocimos aquí?" El sarcasmo en su voz era más que obvio, y si el asunto no fuera tan _negativo_ para mí, probablemente me hubiera reído.

Y _eso _era algo que había evitado durante toda esta semana. Mi padre llegaría pronto junto con Kiki, y conocer a Shaoran era algo… inevitable. Shaoran, por su parte, creería que sería bueno que mi papá supiera que era mi novio, yo, conociendo a Fujitaka, pensaba que no era una buena idea en lo absoluto. Peor cuando se enterase que Shaoran también sería mi compañero de departamento.

En vez de contestar con un honesto 'no, no sabe que existes', evadí la pregunta.

—"¿Cuándo tenemos que ir a la Universidad?" Teníamos una cita con el decano de las facultades a las que íbamos a asistir. Finalmente, Shaoran había taladrado en mí lo suficiente como para obligarme a tomar una carrera universitaria en diseño de modas. Él, como era obvio, en Economía.

—"Mañana," Susurró en mi oído, antes de coger sus maletas.

Mi cabeza volvió a nadar con las posibilidades. Traviesa, traviesa Sakura.

—"Entonces tenemos _tiempo_," Sugerí, mientras tomaba la maleta más pequeña. Lo vi levantar sus cejas en sorpresa, y luego su expresión cambió a una malévola.

—"¿Trajiste el Ferrari?" Preguntó de la nada, cuando salíamos del aeropuerto hacia el parqueadero.

—"No," Fruncí el ceño. —"Traje el BMW," Cortesía del padre de Kero, teníamos varios autos de los qué disponer para nuestro uso.

Shaoran sonrió, asintiendo —"Buen auto. Bastante espacio, ¿no?" Me detuve en mis pasos para observar el fuego de sus ojos encenderse. ¡Ajá! Así que yo no era la única que tenía malos pensamientos, ¿no?

Sonriendo como no había recordado que podía hacerlo, tomé su mano y lo conduje al auto. —"Bastante espacio,"

Y al parecer, disfrutaríamos de todo el espacio que nos podía ofrecer.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

—"Basta, voy a chocar," Dijo Sakura, pero por su tono bien podría haberme dicho '¡Adelante! ¡Te había estado esperando!'. Sus palabras sonaron forzadas, como si estuviera diciendo lo que _tenía _que decir, no lo que _quería. _Sonriendo brevemente, continúe explorando su pierna con mi mano, y para no llamar la atención en la transitada calle por la que estábamos pasando, mantuve mí mirada fija en el parabrisas.

Bueno, no tan fija. Lo suficiente para poder observarla de reojo, lo suficiente para saber que sus manos se mantenían tensas en el volante, más pálidas que nunca.

—"Sólo conduce," Susurré, subiendo más mi mano en dirección a la unión de sus muslos.

Mis dedos acariciaron la suavidad de su piel, mientras repasaban lo que no había tocado desde hace una semana.

Y ahora tenía _cajas_ de condones. Nunca más me quedaría sin ésos.

La sentí temblar bajo mi toque, no se tomó la molestia de esconder que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Pronto, mis dedos se acercaron al elástico de lo que sabía que estaba protegiendo su intimidad.

—"Nunca más voy a utilizar una falda," Farfulló, en una perfecta combinación de enfado y satisfacción.

Húmeda. Traviesa, traviesa Sakura.

—"No, de ahora en adelante _sólo_ utilizarás faldas" Sentencié mientras mis dedos la acariciaban de arriba abajo, en el movimiento lento que sabía que era de su preferencia.

Sonreí al escuchar un gemido.

—"Shaoran, basta. En serio" Cualquiera hubiera creído que era en serio. Su voz, al menos, lo decía. Pero yo la conocía mejor. _Conocía_ sus necesidades. Lo que quería. Y Sakura, lo último que esperaba era que me detuviera.

—"Me has extrañado, ¿verdad?" No era sólo el tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. A eso también se le agregaba todas las semanas desde que habíamos 'terminado'. El pensamiento me arrancó furia, y por eso acaricié a mayor profundidad con mis dedos, hasta tocar su punto más sensible.

—"Sí," Murmuró entre dientes, mientras apretaba los muslos para intentar quitarme acceso. Como si _eso _pudiera detenerme.

—"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?" Dije en la voz más calmada que tenía, porque su excitación no era la única. Sólo con verla esperarme impaciente, era suficiente como para poner todo mi cuerpo en llamas.

—"No mucho,"

Y aún así, el viaje se me hizo eterno.

Casi no pude registrar los hechos tales como sucedieron. De repente, Sakura estaba parqueando, y yo la seguía con las maletas listas, subíamos por el ascensor y entrábamos por una puerta. La opulencia de todo el complejo no me resultaba más llamativa que aquella de la mansión, especialmente no cuando tenía su mano presionada en mi cuerpo, urgiéndome para apresurarme.

No vi en qué puerta entramos tras un corto viaje en el ascensor. No vi el departamento en el que viviría —seguramente— por el resto de mi vida universitaria. No vi la sala, ni el comedor, y no tenía idea de dónde estaba ubicada la cocina. Sólo me interesaba una habitación de todo el departamento, y ésta debía incluir una cama.

—"Vamos," Dejé tiradas las maletas en el lobby, mientras las reemplazaba con Sakura entre mis brazos. Fue fácil lanzarla sobre mi hombro —equipo de baloncesto, ¿recuerdan?— y correr en dirección a donde me estaba apuntando.

Escuché su risa ante mi actitud, y supe que probablemente —_segura_mente— estaba actuando como un cavernícola. No que a ella le importaba mucho.

Sí, damas y caballeros, una vez iniciado, a Shaoran Li no le agradaba para nada el celibato.

Mis intenciones eran lanzarla a la cama, quitarle la ropa lo más pronto posible, y hacer lo nuestro lo más rápido y fuerte posible. Para eso era todo lo que estaba disponible mi resistencia.

Pero _ella _tenía sus planes y su risa no dejaba de resonar en mis oídos.

—"Shaoran," Rió, — ¿era un ataque de risa nerviosa?— y luego buscó mis labios, al mismo tiempo en el que yo busqué los de ella.

Sentí su mano invadir mis pantalones — ¿cómo conseguía hacer _eso_?— y acariciarme en donde estaba a punto de estallar. Oh, a Sakura le gustaba jugar con fuego, por supuesto.

Las vibraciones de placer que me provocaba ser acariciado en ése lugar de mi anatomía, sumado a la presión que ejercía su cuerpo en el mío, y a sus besos, eran suficientes para que mi cuerpo frustrado se encontrara satisfecho.

Mis manos, que estaban apretadas en puños por el dolor/placer que estaba sintiendo, recorrieron los costados de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus piernas. Las abrí, sin compasión alguna o sin pensar en la incomodidad que podría haber sentido, y empujé sus caderas hasta que chocaron contra mi pelvis. Si provocaba algo, era mejor que supiera la extensión de sus acciones.

Sus labios dejaron los míos por un segundo —"Impacientes, ¿no?" Pero mi respuesta fue acercarla aún más, y sus labios devoraron los míos en aceptación. ¿Quedaba alguna duda?

Agarré sus tobillos entre mis manos e hice que sus piernas me rodearan por completo. Una mano pasó a uno de sus pechos, y la otra a la intersección de sus piernas. Quise reír cuando encontré humedad en su cavidad. ¿Quién era la impaciente, eh?

Alguien gruñó. Quizás yo mismo. Nunca averigüé quien, porque fue todo el incentivo para que dejáramos la ropa a un lado en menos de tres segundos, y al siguiente, estuviéramos devorándonos… con la mirada.

Ver a Sakura desnuda definitivamente se convirtió a ser uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, en un segundo lugar —aunque por una diferencia mínima— a hacerle el amor. Por un momento, verla completa, entregada a mí, fue una visión que iba más allá de lo que mi poca imaginación podría conjurar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, suplicando por más caricias. Sus manos estaban estrujadas en puños, como si estuviera ardiente por más. Sus muslos, pálidos y frágiles, y sus espalda, arqueada en placer, enseñándome sus pechos, los pezones más rosados y suaves de lo que recordaba. Su cabello estaba desordenado, y todo su cuerpo se batía al ritmo de su respiración, que era agitada.

En ése instante, en una décima de segundo, mi cerebro procesó nuestra historia. Todo lo que habíamos pasado, desde la más indignante furia y apatía, al deseo y luego al amor. Sakura, impulsiva. Sakura, tierna. Sakura amorosa. Sakura, cruel. Tantas facetas a una misma persona, y a la que había llegado a amar.

Sus manos en mi cuerpo me sacaron de mi estupefacción, porque aún me resultaba increíble que hubiéramos llegado tan lejos —y luchado tanto— para estar donde estábamos. Sí, en esa décima de segundo, también supe que quería pasar el resto de mis días con Sakura. Que aunque en este momento pudiera hacerla mía, nada era suficiente hasta tenerla solo para mí, y en mi egoísmo, supe que lo sería, porque haría todo lo que fuera malditamente posible para mantenerla a mi lado, permanentemente.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Lo que habíamos compartido con Shaoran hasta el momento, había sido algo fácil, natural, tan automático como lo era parpadear. Estaba demás decir que nos amábamos, pero hasta que no nos separamos nunca habíamos compartido algo tan intenso — y no sólo de la manera sexual— como lo hacíamos ahora.

Cada nervio en mi cuerpo parecía querer salirse de control, mis impulsos eran casi instintivos, poco razonamiento involucrados entre ellos.

Cuando mis piernas volvieron a rodear su cintura, y volví a sentir su erección, juro que casi me abandono ahí mismo. Quería _suplicar, _rogar, ponerme de _rodillas_, sólo para exigirle que nos uniéramos, de la única manera que conocía.

El abandono que había sentido desde que habíamos estado separados, poco a poco fue llenándose, con una sensación cálida, apacible, y totalmente contradictoria a la que mi cuerpo sentía. Porque mi cuerpo quería estallar. Estaba en llamas y no era capaz de apagarlas.

Lo sentí separarse de mí por un momento, y escuché el sonido de un empaque rompiéndose. Pronto, Shaoran regresó a mí. Aún me sorprendía cómo él podía _acordarse_ de algo así, justo cuando yo sólo podía pensar en arrancarme la piel y de una vez unirme a él. Ésa era parte de su descripción, Shaoran, responsable, siempre precavido. Mucho más pensante de lo que yo era.

Y era en estos momentos cuando más me gustaba sorprenderlo. Cuando él finalmente podía perder el control por el cual regía su vida —con su familia, con su antiguo equipo, con sus amigos— y podía unirse a mi mundo de caos. En donde yo, por la mirada en sus ojos, era todo lo que deseaba, y él, para mí, era todo lo que quería y más.

Estudié con mis manos cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Mordí, lamí y besé cada lugar de éste que estaba a mi alcance. Su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Todo en su gloria, más plenos y hermosos de lo que mi memoria me traía.

Escuchaba sus rugidos, cuando mi boca se deslizó hasta su pecho, y mordí su piel. Deslicé mi boca hasta llegar a su abdomen, en donde el mito se volvía realidad y sus abdominales de ensueño se estremecían a cada caricia que mi lengua propinaba. Llevaba deseando saborear a Shaoran por más de lo que podía recordar, y saber que ahora podía hacerlo a mi gusto, sólo saber que podía hacer lo que quería, era suficiente para dejarme más excitada que en cualquiera de mis sueños húmedos.

Busqué su mirada, sus ojos castaños más intensos que nunca, antes de besar la punta de mi órgano favorito. Quise soltar una risa, al saber que era lo suficientemente valiente como para besarlo aquí abajo, y aún así no ser capaz de nombrar… lo que sabemos… ni siquiera en mi mente.

Shaoran no le encontró el chiste a la situación. Cuando estaba apunto de introducirlo —muy lento, muy suave previamente haberle quitado el protector— en mi boca, sólo porque sabía el placer que nos daría a ambos, tiró de mi cabello, no de una forma brusca, sino apasionada. Había estado _tan _cerca…

—"No, Sakura" Lo vi colocarse el condón nuevamente, mientras sus garganta tragaba, y me habló en la voz más sensual del mundo. —"No resistiré mucho si haces _eso," _

Por un instante sólo parpadeé, confundida. Luego, me di cuenta que en verdad, estaba demasiado _estimulado_ —escondí una sonrisa— como para cualquier clase de juegos.

Para poder disfrutarlo a mi placer, había contenido los gritos desesperados que mi propio cuerpo estaba dando, así que cuando él declaró que no, todo mi traicionero organismo pareció gritar en victoria.

Después de eso, no fui consciente de muchas cosas más. Sólo del placer que cada una de sus caricias en mi cuerpo, me provocaba.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

¿Por qué, oh, por qué Sakura decidía hacer _eso_ cuando estaba jugando con mi cordura sólo por contenerme? Era como si quisiera probarme digno de estar con ella. Y es que quizás ella no se percataba que para mí, era igual de placentero sentir su lengua en el lugar más íntimo de mi cuerpo, como lo era observar su dulce y hermosa boca rodearme, mientras me introducía sin ninguna clase de pudor. El sólo _pensarlo_ ya era suficiente para hacer que mi cuerpo explotara.

Conteniendo con aplomo lo que mi cuerpo me suplicaba —que Sakura no cambiara su posición— ignoré mis impulsos y la atraje a mi cuerpo. La tumbé en la cama, y supe que sus piernas se abrirían y rodearían mi cintura, en bienvenida.

Podía ver en sus ojos que ambos ya habíamos esperado lo suficiente, y que ahora era la verdad.

Sus manos se agarraron de mis hombros, mientras nuestras anatomías se juntaban en perfecta armonía. Nuestros labios se juntaron, como si estuviéramos sedientos el uno del otro, y su cuerpo se estrechó al mío. Sentí sus paredes rodearme, su humedad y calidez estrujando por sacarme de la poca paciencia que me quedaba, sus manos aruñando mis espalda, mezclando todo el placer en el que mi cuerpo estaba sumergido con una pizca de dolor, que mantenía mi concentración.

Comencé a moverme, la necesidad de llegar más adentro, más profundo, más fuerte, era inagotable, mi instinto de posesión era demasiado para ignorarlo. Aferré con mis manos cada lado de sus caderas, empujándola hacia mí con toda la fuerza de mi ser, en movimientos lentos, deliberados, que sólo hicieron que la escuchara gemir con más fuerza.

Después, fui yo quien no pude contener mis gemidos. Simplemente había… demasiado. Demasiado placer, que por mucho tiempo había sido negado. Y cada uno de nuestros encuentros se fue haciendo más rápidos, más frecuentes, hasta que la presión en donde se encontraban nuestros cuerpos fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar.

Sentí cómo sus paredes me estrecharon, hasta que supe que si en ese momento hubiera querido separarme, habría sido imposible, tan apretada se encontraba. Sus uñas se hundieron más en mis hombros y sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior.

Y debajo de toda esa violencia, mi cuerpo entró en una convulsión de goce, donde el dolor y el placer eran uno sólo.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Abrí mi boca para decir algo y con gusto, encontré que no podía. Mi cerebro había procesado más de lo que seguramente podía, y ahora no encontraba la fuerza para mover los labios.

Después de lo que pareció un año, nuestras respiraciones volvieron a niveles normales, y Shaoran se apartó de mí. Lo vi levantarse para el baño y pude suspirar.

Parpadeé, para poder creer que éste era el mismo Shaoran. Había mucha más pasión de lo que nunca antes había habido, y eso me agradó. Si tener sexo que nos hacía explotar como un volcán era la consecuencia de pasar pocas semanas separados, deberíamos pasar _meses _sin vernos.

Tomando cada onza de fuerza que aún me quedaba, pude esconder mi desnudez debajo del cobertor. No hacía frío —todo lo contrario— pero me sentía súbitamente confortada por él. Me confirmaba que esto no era algo sacado de mis sueños. Era la dura y hermosa realidad.

Shaoran regresó del baño, con una de las sonrisas más brillantes que hubiera visto en su rostro. Sólo verlo sonreír puso una sonrisa en mi rostro, y me pregunté si lucía tan satisfecha como me sentía.

Lo abracé por la cintura, y fue agradable que para variar, podríamos quedarnos así, cuanto tiempo quisiéramos.

Pero por supuesto, _alguien _tenía que arruinar el momento.

Y denle a Kero el título de 'Oportuno del año'.

—"¡Oye, Sakura! ¿No has visto dónde dejé mi cámara? Juro que la vi por aquí…" Apenas y pude recubrirme con el cobertor, cuando Kero entró en mi habitación, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, y mucho menos, cerrar la boca para esconder su sorpresa.

Al parecer, nunca tendríamos suficiente de interrupciones, ¿no?

Suspiré, luchando por controlar mi fastidio. A mi lado, vi que Shaoran mantenía su sonrisa —algo que _no_ había esperado— y que se relajaba incluso más.

Déjenle a Shaoran el título de 'Celoso del año'. Al parecer, encontraba _divertido_ que Kero nos viera juntos y con poca ropa de por medio.

Una vez más, respiré profundo intentando, aclárese que digo _intentando_, no molestarme.

—"Shaoran, éste es Kero. Kero, como bien sabes, éste es Shaoran. Aunque creo que está demás _volverlos _a presentar porque se conocen _muy_ bien, ¿no? Y Kero, ¿ya intentaste buscando el cuarto oscuro? Y sí, tuvimos sexo. Y no, Shaoran, no podemos mudarnos a otro lado" Saber lo que estaban pensando no era trabajo para superdotados.

Kero finalmente cerró la boca, para mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—"Gusto en verte, Li. No sabía que llegarías hoy. Debí haberlo supuesto, porque Sakura andaba algo _inquieta," _ Si hablábamos de venganzas, Kero era el experto. Sentí mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

Shaoran, me envió una mirada curiosa por encima de su hombro y asintió. —"Al parecer, nos vamos a llevar bien, ¿no, Mizuki?"

Kero levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros —"Por supuesto. ¿Quién podría resistirse a mi carisma?"

—"Kero es gay, Shaoran" Dije, porque la venganza es dulce.

Pero Shaoran me ignoró —"Y si logras mantenerte alejado de _ella_, nos llevaremos aún mejor,"

Kero sonrió aún más brillantemente, y se volvió encoger de hombros. —"Te ahorrarías la advertencia Li, si la hubieras visto en la pubertad, como lo hice yo. El cisne que ves ahora, era todo un patito feo… y de una manera u otra, todo lo que sigo viendo es al pato feo,"

Ugh. ¿No podría utilizar otra analogía?

Y aunque le envié la mirada más ponzoñosa que tenía, Kero continuó con su parloteo, aparentemente animado de poder hablar mal de mí frente a mi novio.

—"Piernas como palillos de dientes, piel más pálida que la de un muerto, ojos desorbitados…"

Fue más de lo que pude soportar. Agarré la almohada, y la lancé en su dirección.

—"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FFFFFUUEERAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Y al parecer, el cisne resultaba más aterrador que el pato feo.

Bueno, al menos _éste _cisne.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Cuando la vida te da limones, aprende a hacer limonada. Ésa había sido mi filosofía durante los últimos tres años.

Convivir con Sakura no había sido lo más fácil que había hecho durante mi vida, pero definitivamente sí lo más placentero.

Convivir con Kero…era totalmente otra cosa.

Conocer a su padre había sido relativamente fácil, porque cuando Sakura me había presentado a Fujitaka, el hombre creía que lo nuestro no iba en serio. Qué equivocado estaba, por supuesto.

Quizás tampoco había reaccionado de una manera brusca, porque Sakura había escogido el apropiado momento en su recepción de boda con Kiki, para anunciarle que estábamos juntos.

Su hermano, una pesadilla desde el principio. Aún agradecía que Sakura sólo lo viera ocasionalmente.

En cada festividad, mis hermanas y mi madre nos arrastraban hasta Japón, fue precisamente hace dos semanas que había tenido esta conversación con Feimei.

FEIMEI: Sakura estuvo hermosa en ése último desfile.

YO: Lo sé

FEIMEI: Habrán hombres pretendiéndola.

—Gruñidos— YO: A mí me lo dices.

FEIMEI: ¿Y qué esperas para atar el nudo? ¿A que ambos estén decrépitos y tengan que intercambiar placas dentales en vez de alianzas?

—Más gruñidos— YO: Mira quién habla.

Pero apartando el hecho de que mi hermana se acerca peligrosamente a los detestados treintas, y que nos habíamos mantenido en un tono bromista, el pensamiento no me había dejado en paz durante los últimos quince días. No el de intercambiar placas dentales, sino… _atar el nudo,_ citando las palabras de Fei.

No era un idiota, y sabía muy bien que Sakura —irresistible, como parecía ponerse cada vez más— era observada con más deseo que admiración. El que estuviera modelando prendas que podrían ser vetadas en países más conservadores, no ayudaba para nada a mi cordura y paz mental. Y me había resultado bastante frustrante el hecho de que no había nada de mí en ella, cuando se encontraba arriba, en las pasarelas, y era devorada por las asquerosas miradas de cerdos adictos al sexo. Ajá. Como si _yo _no fuera uno de ellos.

Finalmente había llegado a entender el por qué del anillo en el dedo, utilizar un diamante lo suficientemente grande para que gritara por mí, cuando no estuviera presente, a cualquier pelafustán que quisiera acercársele _'¡lárgate, ya tiene dueño!'_ o algo parecido.

Y era precisamente por eso que me encontraba sentado en el restaurante más ridículamente romántico que pude encontrar —sugerencia de Kero— para hacer a Sakura mía, de una vez por todas.

En el fondo de mi cabeza, había una voz que me decía que no debía estar tan confiado. Esa misma voz insegura que me había interrumpido tantas otras veces, que me había hecho titubear, que no había dejado terminar mi proposición.

La misma voz paranoica me preguntó si no estaba siendo muy impulsivo, si no era muy pronto, quizás ella tendría miedo. ¿Qué cambiaría si nos casáramos? Ya vivíamos juntos, teníamos una cuenta bancaria juntos, dormíamos juntos, viajábamos juntos. Y a ambos nos faltaba un año en la universidad. Y ambos teníamos trabajos que consumían nuestro tiempo.

Me negué a retractarme en mi decisión. Y la voz traicionera me dijo que sería fácil, llamar para cancelar nuestra cita, decirle que me sentía mal, que me dolía la cabeza. Decirle que tenía cosas que…

Y justo cuando me estaba levantando —tras otro intento fallido, como lo sería este dentro de unos segundos—, llegó la criatura más bella de todo el planeta. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, y estaba usando el vestido rojo más ajustado que hubiera visto —y que entraba en la calificación de ilegal— y con tacones altos y puntiagudos. Escote, escote, y escote. La palabra que definía en perfección al vestido.

Llegó apresurada, con la misma caminata con la que se deslizaba por las pasarelas, la mirada firme en mí.

Sólo el nudo en la garganta que se me formó al verla tan…suculenta, fue el peso que necesité para volver a sentarme.

Y el toque final, que me hizo prácticamente coser mi pantalón a la silla, fue su sonrisa. No la sonrisa que siempre ofrecía con libertad a las cámaras, sino esa sonrisa íntima, que tenía, después de haber estado conmigo en la habitación.

¿Había pensado en _huir_ de esto? La mirada de envidia de las personas a nuestro alrededor fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar de mis estúpidas inseguridades.

_Ésta_ era Sakura. La chica de la que me había enamorado, la mujer con la que había aprendido a amar.

Y nunca querría a nadie más. Porque olvidar a Sakura Kinomoto sería algo virtualmente imposible de realizar.

—"Shaoran," Su sonrisa se transformó en una arrepentida —"Lamento el retraso. La revista me pidió que me cambiara de traje _seis_ veces. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y estoy segura que sólo saldrá una foto," La vi suspirar, mientras me levantaba a abrirle la silla.

Una vez, su delicado perfume me incitó a demostrar cuánto le disculpaba el retraso, públicamente.

—"No te preocupes," Dije con más calma de la que sentía.

¿Y si en verdad me rechazaba? ¿Y si teníamos que terminar nuestra relación porque el idiota había abierto la bocota?

La vi fruncir el ceño, —"Luces algo verde. No estarás celoso otra vez, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, y aunque su tono era reprobador, en el fondo sabía que se divertía de sobremanera al verme celoso.

Y por primera vez pude responder honestamente a esa pregunta —"No estoy celoso,"

Pero su expresión… era más contenta de lo que había anticipado.

—"Vamos, Shaoran. Dilo. No me trajiste a este restaurante sólo para mentirme acerca de tus celos. No es tu estilo," Y bajó y subió sus cejas para enmarcar cuál era mi estilo. Sí, llevarla a restaurantes caros no era mi estilo. Mi estilo era llevarla a _sábanas_ caras.

Quizás hubiera aumentado mis posibilidades de que me aceptara, si la tenía más ocupada pensando en el sexo, que analizando todo críticamente. Maldición, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido? Maldito Kero y malditas sus sugerencias.

Respiré, porque supe que era ahora o nunca.

Sí, mi lema era, cuando la vida te da blah, blah, blah. Particularmente ahora, no quería esperar a que la vida me entregara los limones del rechazo de Sakura. No sabría qué diablos hacer, mucho menos una maldita limonada.

—"Sakura, sólo quiero decirte una cosa." Sus ojos se tornaron expectantes, y dije la única verdad que tenía. Lo único que servía.

—"Te amo," Acaricié su rostro con mi dedo, y la vi estremecerse ante el contacto. Siempre sucedía, y sólo para verla estremecerse ante mis caricias por el resto de nuestros días, estaba dispuesto a correr este riesgo.

Porque quería despertarme junto a ella, besarla todos los días, escuchar su cháchara sobre diseñadores y revistas y sobre cómo su madrastra quiere llamar a su próximo hermano, o sobre cómo Touya la saca de quicio.

Me levanté, y caí sobre mi rodilla, tal como lo había planeado. Por un momento, vi sus ojos abrirse en sorpresa y fascinación ante cada una de mis acciones. Saqué el anillo que de estar en su dedo, alejaría fans más efectivamente que mis puños.

—"¿Te casarías conmigo?" Pronuncié las palabras, y por el silencio de todo el restaurante —teníamos todas sus miradas encima— mi susurro llegó hasta sus oídos.

Sorpresa. Silencio. Escuché su respiración acelerarse, vi sus ojos bailar.

Y por el instante en que ella se tardó en contestar, yo estaba derretido en el piso.

Vi sus ojos brillar… con… ¿lágrimas?

_¡Estúpido! _ Me reclamó al instante la vocecilla.

Por supuesto. Sakura estaba triste porque tendría que echarme el anillo en la cara y largarme del departamento.

—"Qué bien" Dijo de una manera ligera, que no iba de acuerdo a su expresión. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo?

Y antes de que pudiera atormentarme o peor, arrodillarme a suplicar, ella me abrazó, y luego me besó.

La vi quitarme el anillo y ponérselo en el dedo, yo estaba en shock como para hacerlo.

—"Qué bien." Volvió a decir, una lágrima arruinando su maquillaje. —"Porque estoy embarazada,"

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Parpadeé, una, y otra vez, pero Shaoran seguía tan de piedra como lo había estado desde que pronuncié las palabras que ahora me arrepentía de haberlas dicho. Me sequé la única lágrima que había dejado escapar, y esperé a que empezara gritar de manera histérica.

Era precisamente por _esto_ que no le había mencionado nada al respecto. Porque sabía como reaccionaría y no estaba segura que me amara lo suficiente —baja la autoestima, lo sé— como para poder afrontar conmigo una responsabilidad tan grande. Dios, aún no habíamos terminado la universidad. Faltaban algunos meses todavía para la incorporación, pero serían los suficientes como para que no tuviera que verme con un bulto en la panza más grande que la de mi cabeza.

Aún no llegaba a comprender _cómo _había ocurrido. Siempre éramos cuidadosos. Y por más que mi embarazo fuera completamente inesperado y algo inoportuno, nunca podría arrepentirme de éste.

Acaricié mi abdomen, aunque sabía que no había ninguna diferencia. Todavía. Habían pasado dos meses y sólo porque mi período no había descendido como de costumbre, me había tomado la molestia de hacerme la prueba casera. No tenía ningún síntoma, hinchazón o bulto que corroborara físicamente lo que el médico y la prueba me habían confirmado.

Vi que Shaoran me escaneaba, sentí su escrutinio y supe lo que veía. Lo que _todos_ veían. Una modelo en el vestido menos maternal posible. Bueno, si quería aprovechar mi figura ahora es cuando, una indulgencia, porque probablemente no vería otro de estos vestidos hasta el próximo año.

Y después de cinco minutos —no los conté por reloj— pude ver a Shaoran parpadear. Respirando con fuerzas, me armé de ánimos. Quizás Shaoran me amara lo suficiente como para verme gorda, hinchada y fea durante los —aproximadamente— próximos nueve meses. O quizás no. Hace cinco minutos, le había propuesto matrimonio a una modelo, estudiante, igual que él, no a una modelo embarazada.

El dolor en mi pecho se agudizó, imaginándome qué pasaría conmigo si… si… Shaoran no…

—"¿Es verdad?" El susurro fue tan leve, que casi no lo escuché. Mi estúpido corazón latía con más fuerza de lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

—"Sí,"

Sus ojos me miraron, y así pudimos haber estado, hasta el fin de los días. Nunca estaría dispuesta a sacrificar tanto por un hombre si no estuviera completamente convencida de cuánto lo amaba.

Y con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría a Shaoran Li. Porque él había sido mi primer y mi único amor. Que sin importar cómo se resolvería todo, si él me aceptaría o no, había una razón por la cual nuestros mundos habían colapsado el uno con el otro.

Mi mundo, lleno de egoísmo se había transformado en uno de amor desinteresado, incondicional. Mi mundo, en el que la venganza a mi madre había predominado por más tiempo del que podía recordar, ahora era uno lleno de paz.

Y en mi mundo, me había enamorado del chico más magnífico del mundo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, y nuestras miradas se encontraron la una con la otra.

Me levanté, a esperar mi destino.

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

FIN

-."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".--."º".-

**Notas de Autora:**

Oh, por Dios. Tengo un nudo atravesado en la garganta. Tengo ganas de _llorar._ Y por primera vez no puedo distinguir si serían lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza. Okay, chicos, aquí va mi último testamento.

Antes que nada, les agradezco todo el apoyo que he recibido por esta historia. Ha sido masiva la cantidad personas que han leído y por primera vez no he tenido que utilizar la coerción —al menos no mucha— para obligarlos a dejar review. No saben cuánto agradezco cada una de las palabras que me escriben, hace que el esfuerzo de sentarme durante horas a escribir valga la pena.

Quisiera incluir a todas las personas que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos y a las alertas. Muchas gracias por estar pendientes y por demostrar su preferencia.

Eso es con respecto a los agradecimientos de My World.

Ahora, a los agradecimientos por todos mis años en fanfiction.

Se siente extraño abandonar algo que te es familiar. Se siente aún más extraño dejar de hacer algo que te ha ocupado durante _años._ Muchos de ustedes se han preguntado por qué Sakki abandona el fanfiction, y me ha tomado un montón de análisis detectar que mi razón principal —la falta de tiempo— es sólo una excusa, detrás de la verdadera razón.

Me he percatado, que con el tiempo, mis personajes se han vuelto más OOC, cada vez menos parecidos a los personajes originales de Card Captor Sakura, cada vez más Sakki, al punto de que casi no los reconozco. Les cambio el nombre por el de un personaje original y boom, tengo mi propia novela. ¿Qué clase de fanfic es aquel que no guarda ni siquiera un leve vestigio de lo que son los personajes? Me entristece aceptar que CCS ya no satisface mis necesidades con respecto a lo que es autoría.

En muchos de los reviews han expresado que soy talentosa —¡muchas gracias!— y es por eso que me dirijo a ustedes, en lo que probablemente será mi última nota de autora. Y me gustaría que respondan la siguiente pregunta… ¿leerían algo escrito por mí si no incluyera a los personajes de CCS? Por favor, sean honestas.

Otro punto que quería tratar, es que he notado que se sienten atemorizadas de que no continúe traduciendo Head Over Heels. No se preocupen. Cuando/si la autora decide continuar con este fic, yo seguiré traduciéndolo. Como noto que la autora Shinsei Kokoro tampoco se ha manifestado recientemente, considero que estamos a mano.

No piensen que no los voy a extrañar, porque sé que será así. Sé que probablemente me queden ganas de escribir algún one-shot, así que tampoco descarto la posibilidad, no más que la alimento.

Creo que eso es todo, les deseo una Feliz Navidad, disfruten mucho con sus familias y amigos.

Sé que me deben estar odiando por el final del fic, y sé que mencioné un epílogo. Bueno, éste depende de si creo que a la historia le faltan cosas por decir, o no.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Se despide,

Sakki Chan


End file.
